


From Jinchuriki to Speedster

by Shawn129



Series: Speedster Naruto [1]
Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, Naruto, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 293,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shawn129/pseuds/Shawn129
Summary: My name is Nathaniel Allen. When I was a child, I saw my mother and brother killed by something impossible. My father went to prison for her murder. To the world, I'm an ordinary forensic scientist, but secretly I use my super speed to fight crime and find others like me. And one day, I'll find who killed my mother and brother. I am the Flash. Naruto/Nathan Allen Harem
Series: Speedster Naruto [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606258
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

All around on a battlefield, fire raged while a giant tree stood tall, "Rasengan!" a voice yelled as a man appeared in a yellow flash with a ball of lightning in hand before he attempted to drive it into the woman with horns and 3 eyes, before she opened a portal and the man fell through before he tried to use his own space-time jutsu to escape when a blinding flash occurred followed by a black hole

Unknown Realm

Naruto Uzumaki shouted in surprise as he fell through some place he had only caught glimpses of whenever he used his Hiraishin jutsu, a vortex of electrical energy surrounded him, before he saw some corpse like thing speeding toward him "Ah!" he screamed putting his hands up to guard himself,

Earth Prime

Central City, USA

March 18, 2000

The next thing Naruto knew he was shooting up in a bed, looking around in confusion, Naruto got up and noticed the ground was closer than it was supposed to be, walking to a mirror his eyes widened when he saw that he was younger, about 11, "What in the hell?" he asked himself before he saw a picture of himself, another boy. and a red haired woman, along with a man they all looked happy "The Allen Family?" he asked himself reading the title on the picture, before he reached to pick it up, but noticed his hand was vibrating very quickly grabbing his wrist to stop his hand, Naruto looked up when the water in his fish tank began to rise in the sky, backing away till he was by his bed Naruto took deep breaths to calm himself down as his hand stopped vibrating

"I need to know where am I." he said before he placed his hands together "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he whispered only for nothing to happen "What?" he asked looking to his palms and noticing the yang seal was gone, along with his chakra

"Barry!"

Naruto's head snapped toward the door, at the shout, before he headed outside and peaked downstairs to see a boy, on the ground in a puddle of blood while a sobbing woman was trapped in a vortex of red, and yellow lightning

Naruto looked wide eyed, he was powerless here, before memories, began to filter into his head. He was Nathaniel Allen, son to Nora, and Henry Allen, brother to Bartholomew, as he was able to make out a man in yellow, and a man in red, Naruto ran down the stairs "Barry!" he yelled checking on his brother as the man in red began land blow after blow on the man in yellow, looking up Naruto tried to run to his mom, when he was suddenly grabbed by the man in red

"Nathan!" Nora screamed as Naruto was taken in a blur of yellow lightning, before she screamed out when the man in yellow drove a knife through her heart

With Naruto

Naruto fought in the grip of the man in red punching him in the face, before a knee to the man's ball caused him to shout and fall to the ground releasing Naruto,

Naruto grunted as he rolled away, while the man was clutching his privates, as Naruto scrambled up to his feet, and ran over to the man and grabbed him by his neck before he began to squeeze, while chakraless, he was still strong as any heavy weightlifter

"Who are you!" Naruto shouted at the man, before the man began to vibrate causing Naruto to gasp and release him before the man was on his feet, holding Naruto up by the back of his collar "Let me go, you son of a bitch!" Naruto swung his arms and legs with all his might but with his short stature he was unable to land a blow

"Relax kid."

Naruto stopped struggling looking wide eyed as the man took off his mask to reveal an older version of him, maybe in his late 20s "I don't have much time, Naruto listen to me. Your chakra is gone for good, no more ninjutsu, or seals. The most you'll be able to do is enhance your speed, and strength. That man was Eobard Thawne, he wanted to kill you, I had to get you to safety. Nora, and Barry had to die, it's a fixed point in the timeline. Under no circumstances are you to change it."

"What are you talking about?!" Naruto asked, thoroughly confused

"This is your life now. The Elemental Nations is gone. Your name is Nathaniel Allen, one day you'll be a hero in this world. Learn anything, and everything about this world. I have to go, you won't remember this encounter for a few years." Flash said as he poked Naruto's forehead

Naruto grunted as his older self dropped him on his ass, before he sped off into a blue portal, with a grunt he grabbed his head and looked around in confusion, before he got to his feet and ran home, in time to see his father being taken to jail, while Barry, and Nora were declared deceased

From Jinchurriki To Speedster

A temporal anomaly is a disruption in the spacetime continuum which can be related to time travel. Temporal anomalies can take many forms and have many different effects, including temporal reversion, the creation of alternate timelines, and fracturing a vessel into different time periods.

In the year 2000, Eobard Thawn aka the Reverse Flash traveled back in time and killed Nora, and her son Barry Allen, causing a large fracture in the timeline, Eobard was trapped in an alternate timeline,

An anomaly presented itself in the form of Nathaniel Allen, Barry's brother who witnessed everything the night of the murder

That night changed Naruto, he tried to tell the police what really happened but no one believed him, even saying he needed to go to therapy.

Naruto couldn't belive it, it was like he was destined to get the short end of the stick, he had memories of a life he never lived. Memories of a happy family, he was protective of Barry, and loved Nora and Henry with all his heart, but Barry and Nora were dead, and Henry was sentenced to life in prison for their murders.

His chakra was gone, and not coming back, and his damn hand would vibrate at inopportune times, before one day it all suddenly just stopped, which he was thankful for.

Naruto breezed through school, graduating high school at the age of 16, and going to multiple colleges till he became a CSI at the age of 24, he could've been employed at S.T.A.R Labs after Harrison Wells reached out to him, but he declined wanting to be in law enforcement as a way to work to get his father out of prison.

Naruto's life was normal enough, he had a few girlfriends, one of which happened to be Iris West who was his on and off girlfriend since they were 13, with Naruto's issue with Iris wanting to keep them a secret getting in the way, but they stayed best friends.

Currently Naruto was walking into his lab, after he had kicked a man's as when he stole Iris's laptop, which caused him to not be able to get in to see the particle accelerator turn on, at S.T.A.R Labs.

Naruto didn't feel all that bad about it, because his trip to Starling City had been interesting he had met the Arrow, and saved his life, it also wasn't bad that he had met an old girlfriend from college, Felicity Smoak the beautiful nerdy computer girl, had been a welcome sight for sore eyes.

Putting up his equipment, Naruto turned on the computer for the live coverage on the particle accelerator being turned on,

"I'm Linda Park and we're live outside S.T.A.R. Labs despite the inclement weather, which is only going to get worse. The torrential downpour has driven away almost all of the protestors though S.T.A.R. labs CEO Harrison Wells has assured us that the storm tonight will no way affect the Particle Accelerator, which is running smoothly." The news woman said as Naruto went over to his board which showed a map of Central City.

He removed the map to show his wall of weird. A collections of pictures, news articles, anything at all that was weird or unexplainable that could in some way help him explain what happened to his mother, and brother. He put up another article about the Starling City break in at Applied Sciences. In the dead center of the board was the news article about his mother, and brothers murder and his father's incarceration at Iron Heights.

Naruto stared at the board, for a moment "I'll find the man in yellow, and free dad I promise." Naruto whispered as thunder roared in the sky

"Wait! We are now being told to evacuate the facility!" Naruto stopped looking at the board and turned to his computer "The storm may have caused an malfunction to the primary cooling system. Officials are now trying to shut down the Particle Accelerator, but so far have been unable to regain control of the syste-"

Naruto looked up when the power suddenly went out, looking out his window toward S.T.A.R Labs, Naruto saw an giant explosion, as a bright orange light filled the sky, as a shockwave originating from the lab swept through the city and killed the power all throughout Central City.

"That's not good." Naruto said walking over to the chains that connected to his roof which was leaking, and with a quick pull he closed it, before a small electrical current went through the chain, and he found his hands were stuck, before he noticed that various chemicals around his lab were floating in the air, before he looked up to the glass window in his ceiling just as a bolt of lightning broke through the glass, and struck him,

Screaming in pain, Naruto was thrown back into his shelve of chemicals, before he was rendered unconscious as red electricity crawled up his cheek into his brain.

Unknown Realm

Naruto's eyes snapped open to see he was inside a vortex of electrical energy "This place again?" he asked looking around before the vortex was vanished and in its place was his room at his old home

Turning around Naruto gasped when he saw Barry "Barry?" Naruto asked breathlessly

"I'm not Barry." Naruto frowned

"Then who are you?" Naruto asked

"When the first subatomic particle sprang forth from the Big Bang to form reality as you know it, we were there. When the last proton decays, stops vibrating, and plunges the universe into heat death, we'll be there too." Barry said as Naruto looked at him in confusion "We are called the Speed Force."

"Speed Force." Naruto repeated

"Yes, you've been here before." the manifestation of the Speed Force said "Your old technique the Hiraishin, allowed you to appear her when you'd flash to someplace, then during your fight with Kaguya you fell through here."

"Why am I here now?" Naruto asked

"14 years ago, your mother and brother were killed. Your brother Barry was supposed to become a hero, but an enemy of his killed him, and your mother. Barry's destiny has been passed on to you. To prove your worthy, you need to catch that." the manifestation said looking behind Naruto

Naruto turned around to see a shadowy figure, before it zipped off, Naruto looked back to the manifestation who nodded before he gave chase

9 Months Later

S.T.A.R. Labs

Naruto gasped awake to see he was in some sort of lab, seeing some guy, and a woman Naruto asked "Where am I?"

"He's up!" the woman said, as Naruto began to unhook the wires from his body,

"Doctor Wells, get down to the cortex, like right now." The man said over the microphone

"-over 110. Pulse 120. Pupils equally reactive to light." the woman was checking on Naruto as he looked away when she shined a light in his eye "Look at me." she said as Naruto got up

"Hey hey. Oh, oh, relax. Everything's ok, man." Naruto looked at the man as he stood up "You're at S.T.A.R. Labs."

Naruto looked at the man confused "S.T.A.R. Labs? Who are you people?"

"I'm Cisco Ramon. She's Caitlin. Doctor Snow." Cisco said as Caitlin held up two small plastic containers

"I need you to urinate in this." Caitlin said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow as Cisco snatched the containers

"Not this second."

"What is happening?" Naruto asked stepping away from the two and turning to face them

"You were struck by lightning, dude." Cisco said

Naruto looked confused as he looked down at his body "Your muscles should be atrophied, but instead they're in a chronic and unexplained state of cellular regeneration." Caitlin said feeling on his torso with a slight blush

"Come here, have a seat." Cisco said leading Naruto to the bed where he sat "You were in a coma."

"For how long?" Naruto asked in surprise

"Nine months." a familiar voice said causing Naruto to look back and see Harrison Wells in a wheelchair "Welcome back, Mister Allen. Nice to see you again, we have a lot to discuss."

Moments Later

Naruto in a S.T.A.R Labs sweatshirt walked beside Harrison as he lead him through a hallway "S.T.A.R. Labs has not been operational since FEMA categorized us as a class 4 hazardous location. many more were injured. Myself amongst them."

The two came upon the pipeline of the accelerator to see it was trashed "Damn." Naruto said kneeling down and looking around

"Nine months ago, the particle accelerator went online, exactly as planned. For forty-five minutes I had achieved my life's dream and then then there was an anomaly. The electron volts became unmeasurable, the ring under us popped, energy from that detonation was thrown into the sky,"

"-and that, in turn seeded a storm-cloud that created a lightning bolt that struck me." Naruto finished

"That's right." Harrison said impressed before before they headed back to the cortex "I was recovering myself, when I heard about you. The hospital was undergoing unexplainable power outages every time you were going into cardiac arrest, which was, actually a misdiagnosis, because you see, you weren't flat-lining, Nathan, your heartbeat was moving too fast for the EKG to register it. Now, I'm not the most popular person in town these days but, Detective West and his daughter gave me permission to bring you here, where we were able to stabilize you."

"Iris?" Naruto asked

"Iris, yes. She came to see you quite often." Harrison said

"She talks a lot." Caitlin said walking over and handing Wells his coffee

"Also, she's hot." Cisco added

"I need to go." Naruto said heading toward the exit

"No, you can't." Caitlin aaid

"No, no, no, Caitlin's right, now that you're awake, we need to do more tests." Wells said turning his chair to face him "You're still going through changes, there's so much that we don't know."

"I'm feel fine, really. Thanks for saving my life." Naruto said leaving

CC Jitters

Naruto in a gray v-neck, and black jeans walked into the coffee shop, as he looked around before his eyes caught the tearful shocked and happy ones of Iris, who ran up to him and jumped into his arms

"Oh my God! You're awake!" Iris said she pulled back and looking him over "Why didn't S.T.A.R. Labs call us?"

"I just woke up." Naruto said with a smile

"Should you even be on your feet?" Iris asked worriedly

"Iris, I'm ok." Naruto said cupping her cheek with a soft smile,

"I watched you die, Nate. You kept dying and your heart kept stopping." Iris said sadly before Naruto grabbed her arm and placed it to his chect

"Still beating." Naruto said

"Yeah, really fast." Iris noted

Naruto with a smile suddenly looked up when the world around him slowed to a crawl, as a waitress was bumped into by a customer causing her to lose control of the platter she was carrying

Looking around Naruto turned back to Iris just as the world sped up again, before Iris looked back upon hearing the sound of shattered glass

The waitress began cleaning up the coffee around the shattered mug just as Iris asked "Are you ok, Tracy?"

"Yeah, I got it." Tracy said looking up as Iris nodded and turned to Naruto

"My dad is gonna be so happy to see you. Let me get my stuff, ok? I'll be right back." Iris said as Naruto nodded as she walked off, while Naruto took a deep breath and walked over to Tracy

"Let me help with that." Naruto said kneeling down in front of her

"No, I got it. I'm glad your feeling better Nate." Tracy said with a small blush as Naruto smiled and began to help her anyway by picking up pieces of the mug

30 Minutes Later

Central City Police Department

After helping Tracy, Naruto and Iris walked to the Police Department, where he met Joe, currently the two were hugging as other officers stood around with smiles "Oh, you scared the hell out of us, kid."

Naruto pulled away when an old cop walked by "Yeah, that was quite the nap you take there, baby-face. And you still look twelve."

"And you look like your pushing 70." Naruto replied causing the cop to chuckle and pat his shoulder

"Glad your back." the cop said getting a nod from Naruto before the cop walked off

"You look ok. Are you really?" Joe asked concerned as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder

"Never felt better." Naruto smiled before he and Joe looked back as an officer walked up

"Detective West, we've got a 5-50 in progress at Gold City Bank. Two dead. Storm's really picking up on the south side. Grab your rain gear."

"I'm sorry, Nate, I gotta run." Joe said walking to get his coat

"Need my help?" Naruto asked

"No, you take it easy. There'll be plenty for you to do once you've settled in. Let's go partner." Joe said before he walked off

"Hey, Allen. Glad to see you." Eddie Thawne said putting on his jacket

"Thanks, Eddie." Naruto nodded

"Hey, Iris." Eddie said with a large smile causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"Detective, you should go, my dad doesn't like to be kept waiting." Iris said blankly

Eddie sighed and looked back to Naruto "Glad you're back." he said before he ran to catch up to Joe

"What was that about?" Naruto asked

"Hm?" Iris asked seeing Naruto's look "It's nothing."

"Right." Naruto nodded before he noticed a glass case with a familiar picture walking over he looked at it closely

"The night of the explosion, Clyde Mardon shot and killed Chyre. Mardon and his brother died trying to escape their plane crash." Iris said

"Iris! Got a minute?" the old cop from earlier called getting Iris attention before she walked over to him, while Naruto focused on the photo of his friend

"Hey Nate." Naruto looked up to another cop who smiled at him "Good to see you."

Naruto with a smile nodded his head, before the world slowed down again as he noticed the criminal they were book reach for an officers weapon, on instinct he sped forward and pushed him before he was back where he was standing

"Screw you!" the criminal shouted as the cops dragged him to the back while Naruto realized what he did

"No, no, no. It was just a weird dream." Naruto thought before Iris walked over

"You ok?" Iris asked

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need some air. I'll call you tonight. All right?" Naruto said before he kissed her cheek and was gone while she watched after him worriedly

Outside

Naruto walked behind the police station and looked around before he looked down to his hand, which was vibrating at high speeds for the first time in 13 years "No, not again." Naruto said clutching his wrist

Taking a step forward Naruto, he suddenly found himself about to run into the dumpster but he managed to stop in time, Naruto looked back at his previous position when his eyes glazed over

Flashback

Speed Force Dimension

Naruto was looking at the manisfestaion of his little brother "When you leave here, you will be endowed with the powers of a Speedster."

End Flashback

Naruto stepped back from the dumpster before he took a deep breath and suddenly took off, running through Central City at high speeds before he came upon S.T.A.R. Labs

Looking around, Naruto suddenly noticed his shirt was on fire, quickly as possible he tool it off and walked into the lab

Later

Ferris Air Testing Facility

Cisco, Caitlin, and Harrison were waiting for Naruto who was changing

"You don't really think he could run that fast do you?" Caitlin asked Harrison

"I believe that anything is possible, and hopefully in a moment you will to." Harrison said

Cisco walked over to the trailer and knocked on the door as he asked "How does it fit?"

Naruto walked out in a tight red running suit "It's a little snug."

"At least you'll be moving so fast, no one will see you." Cisco smirked as Naruto took off the ridiculous helmet they had him put on and walked beside Cisco "See, you thought the world was slowing down, it wasn't. You were moving so fast, it only looked like everyone else was standing still. Doctor Wells will be monitoring your energy output, and Caitlin your vitals."

"What do you do?" Naruto asked with an raised eyebrow as he took off his goggles

"I make the toys, man. Check it. This, is a two-way headset with a camera I modified. Typically designed to combat battlefield impulse noise, or in your case, potential sonic booms. Which would be awesome." Cisco said holding up an earpiece with a lightning bolt he designed before he took the helmet and walked to the side as Caitlin walked over and began to calibrate her tablet to the equipment on his suit so she could read his vitals

Noticing Naruto watching her she asked "What?"

"Nothing. Just noticed that you seem heartbroken." Naruto said causing Caitlin to stop and look up at him

"My once promising career in bio-engineering is over. My boss is in a wheelchair for life. The explosion that put you in a coma, also killed my fiance."

"Sorry for your lost." Naruto said getting a nod from Caitlin before she walked off

"Mister Allen, while I am extremely eager to determine your full range of abilities, I do caution restraint." Harrison said as Naruto nodded

"Yeah." Naruto said as Cisco handed him back the helmet "Alright, let's do this."

After placing on the helmet Naruto got into his starting position, before he took a deep breath as the pupils in his eyes suddenly became slits, while lightning flashed across his pupils (Think Zone from Kuroko no Basket)

Naruto suddenly took off, the force of his take off caused Cisco to fall back, while Harrison's wheel chair skid backwards, and Caitlin stumbled back

With a wide excited smile, Cisco got back on his feet, and trained his speedometer on Naruto, while Caitlin watched in shock

As he was running, orange static flickered on his forehead, before it before to fly off his body while he ran even faster

"He just passed 500 knots per hour." Cisco reported as Naruto continued to accelerate

"That's not possible." Caitlin whispered watching through binoculars,

Harrison looked up from his computer "He's faster than I anticipated." he thought

Naruto was running with a smile on his face before he frowned as his mind drifted back to the night his brother and mother died and he remembered bits and pieces of the conversation he had with his older self

Shaking his head, Naruto's eyes widened when he saw he was headed toward a barricade of cans trying to run around it Naruto, didn't clear it as he ran into the side causing water to shot up into the sky as he destroyed the large cans, sitting up with a grimace as he clutched his broken wrist Naruto grunted and sped back to Caitlin seeing as she was the resident doctor.

3 Hours Later

S.T.A.R Labs

Naruto was sitting on the med bay as Caitlin walked over "It looks like you had a distal radius fracture." Caitlin said showing him his x-ray with her tablet

'Had?" Naruto asked before Caitlin went to the next slide

"It's healed. In three hours." Caitlin said

"That's faster than usual." Naruto thought before he looked at Caitlin "How is that even possible?"

"We don't know. Yet."

Cisco walked by with the damaged helmet "You really need to learn how to stop." he said causing Naruto to grin

"What happened out there today? You were moving pretty well, and then something caused you to lose focus." Harrison asked rolling up to Naruto

"I started remembering something." Naruto said before Harrison looked at him expectantly and with a sigh, he said "When I was 11, my mother, and brother were murdered."

Caitlin and Cisco stopped working and looked toward him "It was late, a sound woke me up. I came downstairs, and I saw my brother in front of what looked like a ball of lightning. Inside the lightning, there was a man. Dressed in yellow with a red symbol on his chest. He killed my mom, and my brother. They arrested my dad. He's still sitting in Iron Heights for their murder. Everyone, the cops, the shrink, they all told me what I saw was impossible. But what if the man who killed them was like me?"

"Well I think I can say unequivocally you are one of a kind." Harrison said while Naruto looked at him

Later

Naruto was walking to clear his head, with this speed, what was he supposed to do now, sure he could help people that's always been what he was about protecting his home and friends, but speed and rusty fighting skills couldn't really cut it, especially if there were other people out there that were affected by the explosion.

With a sigh he looked to the side to see Iris kissing Eddie "Eobard Thawne, huh?" he thought clenching his fist "I'll find you."

Naruto looked up to see Iris looking at him, before he motioned for her to come over and she joined him on his walk

The two walked in silence for a few minutes before Iris said "You can't tell my dad about Eddie."

"Just like I couldn't tell him about us?" Naruto asked causing Iris to look down "How did this even happen?"

"When you were in the hospital, Eddie covered my father's shifts so that we could both be with you. I thanked him with a cup of coffee, and things just kind of happened. And it's good."

"Dating your partner's daughter, isn't that kinda weird?" Naruto asked

"You sound upset." Iris noted

"Well, I didn't like lying to Joe when we were dating, and that hasn't changed." Naruto said stopping to look at Iris who nodded in understanding

Naruto looked up suddenly when he heard sirens and turned to see a squad car get hit and lose control heading toward him and Iris, quickly he grabbed Iris and got her out of the way "Make sure he's ok, I'm going to get the license plate." Naruto said to Iris who nodded before she ran to help the officer and Naruto sped off

Catching up to the Mustang in no time Naruto jumped into the passenger seat, Clyde Mardon looked at him in shock before he tried to go for his gun, but Naruto punched him in his jaw, and grabbed him by his head before slamming his face into the steering wheel causing Clyde to loose control of the car, and it to roll over

Climbing out of the overturned car, Naruto saw Clyde walking away "Hey!" Naruto shouted walking toward Clyde who turned toward him with a glare before be raised his arms and fog came out of nowhere blanketing the street

Naruto looked around "Wow, a modern day Zabuza." Naruto said as Clyde dissapered into the fog,

Tires screeching caused Naruto to turn around as the fog began to lift as a car slammed into the overturned car and exploded while Naruto sped out of the way, and ran back to Iris

Later

Paramedics stretchered a corpse onto the ambulance, while police were around taking statements as Naruto and Iris watched "That poor man. The way that fog came in, I have never seen anything like it."

"Nate! Iris!" Joe shouted running over as they turned to him

"I'm all right, Dad." Iris said as he looked her over before Joe turned to Naruto

"What the hell were you thinking having her out here?"

"We were taking a walk Joe, that's it." Naruto said

"No, no, no I told you! When you see danger, you run the other way! You're not a cop!" Joe said looking to Iris

"Because you wouldn't let me be!" Iris replied

"You're damn right!" Joe retorted

"Joe, I need to talk to you." Naruto said walking away

"It can wait." Joe said looking at Iris

"No, now." Naruto said causing Joe to turn to him and walk over "Clyde Mardon is the one who did this. I know, everybody thinks he died in a plane crash after the S.T.A.R. Labs explosion, but he is alive. All right, something happened to him that night. I think he can control the weather. The recent robberies, they all happened during freak meteorological events. And when I just confronted Mardon, the street was instantly enveloped in fog."

Naruto seeing Joe's face scoffed "Of course you don't believe me." he said shaking his head

"Ok. You wanna do this now? Fine. Mardon is dead. There is no controlling the weather, Nate. Just like there was no lightening storm in your house that night. It was your brain helping a scared little boy accept what he saw."

"My dad did not murder my mom or Barry." Naruto said seriously

"Yes, he did!" Joe shouted pointing at Naruto "Your dad killed your mother, and Barry, Nate. I am sorry, son, but I knew it, the jury knew it, now he's paying for what he did."

"Dad, enough!" Iris said walking over

"No, Iris! I have done my best to take care of you since that night, and I never asked for anything in return, not even a thank you, but what I do ask now, is that you for once in your life, see things as they are." Joe ranted

Naruto looked at Joe and nodded, before he looked to Iris "I'll see you late Iris." he said as she looked at him worriedly before he walked off, Iris glared at Joe before she ran off

Joe sighed and shook his head before he looked up when Eddie walked over "You're not going to believe this. We've got the eyewitness' sketch of the robber from the bank job." Eddie said as he showed Joe a sketch and Joe's eyes widened seeing it "If I didn't know better, I'd say that's Clyde Mardon. But that's impossible, he's dead, right?"

Joe looked up after Naruto but he was already gone

S.T.A.R Labs

Cisco, Caitlin, and Harrison were all in the cortex working on the data they collected from Naruto when he walked in "Who else was affected by the particle accelerator explosion?"

"We don't know for sure." Harrison said

"You said the city was safe, that there was no residual danger. But that's not true, so what really happened that night?"

"Well, the accelerator went active, we all felt like heroes, and then, it all went wrong. A dimensional barrier ruptured, unleashing unknown energies into our world, anti-matter, dark energy, - X-elements" Wells said as he showed Naruto a diagram

"Those are all theoretical." Naruto said walking over to the screen

"And how theoretical are you? We've mapped dispersion throughout and around Central City but we have no way of knowing exactly what or who was exposed. We've been searching for other metahumans, like yourself."

"Metahumans?" Naruto asked with an raised eyebrow

"That's what we are calling them." Caitlin said

"I saw one today. He's a bank robber, and he can control the weather." Naruto said

"This just keeps getting cooler!" Cisco cheered

"This is serious Cisco, a man died." Naruto said looking to Cisco who frowned and nodded

"Mardon must have gotten his powers the same way I did. From the storm cloud. He's still out there. We have to stop him before he hurts anyone else." Naruto said headed toward the exit

"Nate!" Wells called causing Naruto to turn toward him "That's a job for the police."

"I work for the police, and this is beyond them." Naruto said

"Your a forensic assistant." Wells replied

"You're responsible for this. For him." Naruto reminded

"What's important is you! Not me. I lost everything. I lost my company. I lost my reputation. I lost my freedom. And then you broke your arm, and it healed in three hours. Inside your body, could be a map to a whole new world genetic therapy, vaccines, medicines, treasures, Nathan. Deep within your cells, and we cannot risk losing everything because you wanna go out and play hero! You're not a hero. You're just a young man who was struck by lightning."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and stepped forward "That may be true Harrison, but this young man that was just struck by lightning doesn't have to listen to a damn word you say."

Naruto looked to Caitlin and Cisco "Thank you both, for taking care of me when I was in the coma." Naruto turned around and sped off while Harrison looked troubled

Minutes Later

Starling City

Naruto stood on a rooftop with his friend Oliver Queen who was in his Arrow uniform "And that's what happened, 9 months in a coma I wake up now I can run faster then the speed of sound, and the first chance I try to stop someone, an innocent person dies."

Oliver turned to Naruto "If you really do this you're gonna make mistakes. I've made mistakes. But the good you do will far outweigh the bad." Oliver said

"I'm not a hero? According to some I'm just some guy who was struck by lightning?" Naruto said

"I don't think that bolt of lightning struck you, Nate. I think it chose you. You can be better than me. Because you can inspire people, in a way that I never could. Watching over your city like a guardian angel, making a difference saving people. In a flash." Oliver said as Naruto looked thoughtful before Oliver put on his mask "Take your own advice. Wear a mask."

Naruto smirked, before Oliver shot his grappling arrow and jumped off the roof, as Naruto watched "Cool." he said

Oliver planted his feet on the side of a building and looked out toward the interstate to see Naruto zoom by cars in a blur of red "Cool." he said before leaving,

30 Minutes Later

Central City

Naruto was in his lab speed reading through unsolved cases from the past 9 months, and the sharp increase in unexplained deaths, and missing people, stopping and rubbing his eyes he heard "Nate?"

Turning around Naruto saw Caitlin and Cisco "What're you two doing here?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"We want to help." Caitlin said

"Are you sure? I mean this will be very dangerous."

"You were right, we're responsible for the meta humans, and it's our responsibility to stop them." Caitlin said getting a nod from Naruto

"If we're gonna do this I have something that might help." Cisco said with a smirk as Naruto raised an eyebrow

1 Hour Later

S.T.A.R Labs

Naruto was looking at the red suit in shock, it was a darker version of the one from that night "Something I've been playing with. It's designed to replace the turnouts firefighters traditionally wear. I thought that if S.T.A.R. Labs could do something nice for the community, maybe people wouldn't be so angry at Doctor Wells anymore."

"How is it gonna help me?" Naruto asked

"It's made of a reinforced tripolymer, it's heat and abrasive resistant, so it should withstand your moving at high-velocity speed. And the aerodynamic design should help you maintain control. Plus, it has built-in sensors, so we can track your vitals, and stay in contact with you from here." Cisco explained

"Thanks." Naruto said with a nod to Cisco who smiled "Now, how do we find Mardon?"

Caitlin who was on her tablet looked up "I re-tasked S.T.A.R. Labs satellites to track meteorological abnormalities over Central City. We just got a ping. Atmospheric pressure dropped 20 millibars in a matter of seconds. I've tracked it to a farm just west of the city."

Naruto smirked as he walked over to the suit

Farm

Joe and Eddie pulled up to the farm, and got out of the car, Joe had been trying trying to reach Naruto but he wasn't picking up, turning to Eddie he said "I'm not saying Mardon is alive, but if he was, this is the last place him and his brother hid out. Let's go."

Joe and Eddie made their way toward the barn, and hearing noise the two pulled their weapons and walked in quietly to see Clyde sitting in a stack of hay looking down "Mardon? On your feet. Hands on your head." Joe ordered

"You got me." Clyde smirked not moving as Eddie motioned for Joe to go ahead as Joe put up his gun and got his cuffs "The night of the storm, after S.T.A.R. Labs blew. After our plane went down, and I woke up on the ground, alive. When I saw what I could do, I understood. I am God."

"Shut the hell up!" Joe said, walking up as Mardon stood up with his arms raised "Turn around."

Clyde with a smirk turned around as Eddie got closer before Joe noticed wind picking up before Clyde swung his arms and he and Eddie were thrown back with Eddie hitting his head and getting knocked unconscious

"You think your guns can stop God?!"

"Why in the hell would God need to rob banks?" Joe asked in return over the roaring wind

"You're right. I've been thinking too small." Clyde said before he formed a tornado

Joe shocked grabbed his unconscious partner and hurried out of the bar toward his car, when the twister burst out of the barn, and the force threw Joe and Eddie into the side of the car

Joe watched on in shock as the twister began to move toward the city, when he looked up and saw a piece of debris flying at him, putting his arms up to block he didn't see Naruto arrive in a red blur and tackle the debris in midair before he landed with it on top of him

Joe looked confused at the debris that was about to hit him and his unconscious partner, before he looked shocked when a man in red stood up and tossed the debris away, before he took off the oxygen mask,

"Nate, this thing is getting closer. Wind speeds are 200 miles per hour, and increasing." Cisco said over the come "Nate, can you hear me?"

"Yeah. Loud and clear." Naruto said

"If it keeps up, this could become an F5 tornado." Cisco reported

"It's headed towards the city." Naruto said trying to figure out what to do. "I'm going to unravel it."

"How the hell are you gonna do that?" Caitlin asked

"I'll run around it in the opposite direction, cut off its legs." Naruto said

"You'd have to clock 700 miles per hour to do that. Your body may not be able to handle those speeds. You'll die."

"I have to try." Naruto said before he looked to the dumbfounded Joe and shot off, Joe immediately stood up and watched as the mystery man sped around the twister

S.T.A.R Labs

"The suit's holding up." Cisco said excited looking at the readings

"But he's not." Caitlin said worriedly

"He can do it. I know he can do it."

Farm

Naruto continued to run, around the twister trying to speed up and fight against the wind, when Clyde who was inside the twister swung his arms at him hitting him in the ribs with a bolt of lightning

"Ugh!" Naruto shouted in pain he tumbled away before he got to his feet "That didn't work." Naruto said looking for a different approach

"It's time to think big." Clyde said as he strengthened his twister

"You can do this, Nate." Wells said over the comlink "You were right, I am responsible for all this. So many people have been hurt, because of me, and when I looked at you, all I saw was a potential victim of my hubris, and yes, I created this madness, but you, Nathan, you can stop it. You can do this now, run! Nathan, run!"

Naruto shot back to the tornado, as electricity began to arc off his body as he sped up

Clyde watched as the red blur speed around the twister, and he could feel himself losing control of the twister as it began to unravel, Naruto braced himself when he finally unraveled the twister as the burst of wind knocked him to the ground

Breathing deeply he took off his mask, and got to his feet "Hey!" turning around Naruto saw Clyde with his gun aimed at him "I didn't think there was anyone else like me."

"I'm not like you." Naruto said getting ready to make a move before Clyde went down with two bullet holes in his back, as Joe ran up looking at Naruto in shock

"Nate?" Caitlin asked

"It's over." Naruto said causing the three scientist to breathe a sigh of relief as Naruto looked at Joe who was looking at him in shock

Later

Morning

Naruto after changing into a jacket, some jeans and a t-shirt stood beside Joe who was deep in thought before he spoke "What you can do it was the lighting bolt?"

"More or less." Naruto said looking over to the ambulance as Eddie was getting checked on

"I'm sorry, Nate. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. And I called you crazy for chasing the impossible. But you really did see something that night your mom, and brother died."

Naruto sighed "And your dad is innocent." Naruto looked back at Joe who turned to him "I need you to promise me something. I don't want you telling Iris about anything you can do."

"You can't be serious Joe, she should know that there are others out there like me, probably using their abilities to do bad things." Naruto replied

"I'll tell her when the time is right, but for now I don't want her to know any of it. I want her safe. Promise me." Joe said

"Yeah." Naruto sighed

S.T.A.R Labs

Harrison Wells in his wheelchair pressed his hand on the wall, before the panel next to it opened up and he rolled into the room, and stood up from his chair, and tossed his glasses onto it, before he walked to the small panel, and placed a hand on it.

Suddenly a newspaper article of Naruto's Flash suit, and an all white suit with yellow thunder marks on it appeared with the headline "Flash changes name to Godspeed."

Harrison frowned as he saw the date April 25, 2024, he thought that if Barry's brother became the Flash that would restore his future but apparently not, but hope wasn't all lost, he just needed to keep steering Naruto in the right direction, although the kid was headstrong and seemed able to take care of himself more than he thought he would.

Harrison turned around and got back into his chair and put on his glasses before he exited his secret room and rolled into the Cortex where Cisco was putting an emblem on the suit, while Naruto was at Iron Heights visiting his father

Finished

Cast

Naruto

Iris West on Naruto's Earth

Linda Park on Naruto's Earth

Caitlin Snow

Felicity Smoak on Naruto's Earth


	2. Multiplex

3 Weeks Later

S.T.A.R Labs

It's been 3 weeks since Naruto awoke from the coma, and discovered his ability to move at super speeds. In those weeks Naruto has began to freshen up his fighting skills, and meditate whenever possible.

Currently Naruto was with Cisco, Harrison, and Caitlin in the basement with four steel slabs lined up in front of him "What did you have to show us Mr. Allen?" Harrison asked

"I think my speed is more than what it seems." Naruto said causing everyone to look confused "Watch."

The three scientists watched as Naruto, grabbed a pen, and held it up for them to see, before suddenly electricity began to spark around the pen and he tossed it forward causing a sonic boom to occur as the pen pierced through all the metal slabs before Naruto sped to catch it when it was about to peirce through a wall

Harrison and his employees looked on in complete shock "What was that?" Harrison thought to himself "The Speed Force has never been used that way."

"Awesome!" Cisco shouted running up to Naruto as he walked toward them and handed Cisco the pen, who immediately began to inspect it, and saw that it was in perfect condition "Wow, there's not even a scratch on this thing bro."

"M-Mr. Allen, how did you accomplish that?" Harrison asked indicating to the slabs as Caitlin looked through the small holes the pen made

"Meditation is a hobby of mine, and the idea just came to me." Naruto shrugged not revealing that after the meditation he had theorized that he could focus his kinetic energy like Asuma had taught him with wind chakra, and luckily it worked,

"Any other surprises you have for us?" Harrison asked

"Not yet." Naruto smirked before he walked off feeling hungry

As Caitlin and Harrison inspected the slabs and pen, Cisco ran to catch Naruto telling him about a fire in progress, with a nod Naruto got his suit and sped off

Central City

Naruto was speeding through the streets at 400 mph toward the fire, while two fire trucks were speeding toward it as well "This is Ladder 52. We're still at least two minutes out." the fire chief said on his walkie

"People are gonna die in there." dispatch replied

"I know." the chief sighed, before a red blur shot passed the two trucks "What the hell was that?"

Naruto continued to run when he heard Cisco "Nate!"

"What?" Naruto asked as he skidded to a stop"Did I miss it?"

"You overshot by about six blocks." Cisco said smiling

"My bad." Naruto said before with a quick shift of his foot he was headed in the opposite direction "Really need to learn the layout of the city." he thought

Burning Building

The citizens of Central City watched as the building burned down before a resident began to shout as she looked through the crowd "Paige! My daughter! Has anyone seen my daughter? Paige!"

Everyone jumped as a red blur sped into the building "Whoa!"

S.T.A.R Labs

Cortex

"You there yet?" Cisco asked looking at the monitors just as Caitlin walked in with a mug of coffee

"What are you doing?" Caitlin asked causing Cisco to jump and turn to her while turning off all the computers

"Nothing." Cisco said trying to play it cool

"Who were you talking to?" Caitlin asked walking up to him as she looked at her friend suspiciously

"No one." Cisco said

"Are you talking to Nate?"

"Who?" Cisco asked confused

"Nathan Allen? Struck by lighting? Was in a coma for nine months? Woke up being able to run faster than the speed of sound, and send pens through metal? Ring a bell?" Caitlin asked

"Right, he went to Big Belly Burger." Cisco lied before Naruto's voice came through the speaker

"Cisco, there's fire everywhere!" Cisco looked to the speaker and sighed knowing he was busted

Burning Building

"Cisco, are you still there?" Naruto asked as he stood in the burning building

"Mom? Mommy!"

Naruto looked to the side to see a little girl clutching her teddy bear walk into the hallway scared before the fire suddenly shot up causing her to jump

Outside

"Whoa!" everyone shouted as the little girl was dropped off in front of her mother

"Mommy!" the girl shouted as she and her mom hugged before three more people were dropped off with the other citizens before the red blur ran passed the fire trucks that were still inbound

"Everybody's out." Naruto said as he skidded to a stop "What else you got for me, Cisco?"

"Nate, it's Caitlin." Caitlin said causing Naruto to sigh

"Hey, Caitlin. Did you want something from Big Belly Burger?"

"Get back to S.T.A.R. Labs. Now." Caitlin ordered sternly causing Naruto to sigh

"On my way." Naruto said before he went to take off but paused as he stumbled from a sudden bout with dizziness before he shook his hand and took off

S.T.A.R Labs

Naruto leaned on the wall, as Caitlin berated him and Cisco "Have you both lost your minds? Who do you think you are?" she asked

"Well, I'm the eyes and ears, and he's the feet." Cisco said causing Naruto to smile

"This isn't funny." Caitlin said shaking her head before she turned to Naruto "You could have gotten yourself killed. You can't be running around the city like some supersonic fireman."

"Why not? This is what we talked about: me using my speed to do good." Naruto said

"We talked about you helping us contain other people who might have been affected by the particle accelerator explosion. Meta-humans. And aside from Clyde Mardon, we haven't found any."

"You said you wanted me help me take down metahumans, but that isn't the only reason that I'll use my speed for, I have the power to help people and I'm going to use it." Naruto said

"Right on." Cisco said with a nod completely on board with Naruto

"Will you please say something?" Caitlin asked looking to Wells who rolled forward

"I think what Caitlin is saying, in her own spectacularly angry way, is that we are just beginning to understand what your body is capable of. Not to sound like a broken record, Mr. Allen I do caution restraint." Harrison said

"You can only get stronger if you push past your limits, I haven't found mine yet." Naruto smirked, causing Harrison to smile before he rolled away

"Don't expect me to patch you up every time you break something." Caitlin said to Naruto who raised an eyebrow as she walked away

Cisco walked over to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder "Hey, uh Anything happen out there today? The sensors in the suit were kicking back some weird telemetry, like your vitals spiked for a few seconds."

"Actually, I did ge-" Naruto had to pause as his phone vibrated "Give me a minute." he told Cisco before he answered it "Hey, Joe, everything all right?"

"Great." Joe said at a gun store where officers were on the scene "I got a fresh crime scene A dead body Detectives interviewing witnesses miles of that yellow tape stretched over everything. I'm only missing one thing. Can you guess what that is?"

"I'll be right there." Naruto sighed before he looked to the three scientist "My day job beckons." he said before he grabbed his clothes and sped off

Hex's Gun Shop

Naruto walked into the gun store eating a cheese burger now wearing an dark gray long sleeve v-neck, black jeans and high top NIKE SB Denim sneakers,

"Perp made off with a bunch of handguns, at least six Glock 19s fitted with extra ammunition magazines. Somebody's looking to do a whole lot of bad." Joe said to Captain Singh

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Naruto said finishing his burger as he walked up

"Didn't bring me a burger, Nate?" Captain Singh asked

"Last time that happened, I had to sit through Rob's lecture about healthy food choices. Not doing that again." Naruto said causing Singh to sigh in disappointment since his boyfriend was pushing the whole healthy choices thing even more lately,

Naruto ducked under the tape and began to analyze the crime scene, as Eddie walked up to Joe, and Singh, holding his tablet toward them he said "I downloaded the surveillance footage off the video camera."

On the video a man in a ski mask shot the owner, before shooting the camera "Looks like only one perp." Eddie said before they looked to Naruto as he spoke up

"The footage may only show one, but it was six guys. The tracks are all crossing each other. Six sets of footprints. Six guns stolen. You're looking for a crew." Naruto said before he took a closer look "Weird. The shoes, it looks like they're all the same size. Men's tens."

"Good job, Nate. We really missed you out here." Singh said before he walked off, while Naruto smiled

Later

Central City Police Department

Naruto and Joe were walking into the department "I can't believe you were late to a crime scene, on your first day back."

"Joe, I'm sorry, bu-"

"I'm starting to think "Joe, I'm sorry" is my actual name considering how often you say it to me." Joe interrupted

"I'm dealing with a lot right now." Naruto said

"Look, I know you are. Believe me, I'm dealing with it, too. I've always had a very simple set of beliefs. Gravity makes things fall. Water makes things wet. And up until 2 weeks ago, I believed the fastest man could run a mile in four minutes. Not four seconds." Joe interrupted

"2 actually." Naruto smirked before he saw Joe frowning "Not relevant."

"You haven't said anything to Iris about all this, have you?" Joe asked

"No, I made you a promise. I keep my promises."

"Keep on lying like that. You're liable to get struck by lightning again." Joe said before. auto made to speak but couldn't as Joe continued "Get up to the lab. Start processing the evidence from the gun store."

Naruto sighed shaking his head before he jogged upstairs, as Joe watched before he remembered how Naruto used to run away from home when he first started living with him and Iris

Later

Upstairs

Naruto was walking toward a table when he suddenly stumbled forward as he was hit with another wave of dizziness "The hell is going on with me?" Naruto asked himself

"This is all of your fault." Naruto looked up when Iris walked in dressed up "I could have taken European folklore to cover my sociology requirement, but no. You said, "take journalism, Iris. Reporters have all of the fun." Guess what, Nate? Reporters have none of the fun. Journalism is boring. I'm bored. I blame you."

Naruto smirked "Actually what I said was 'You should take journalism" it was a suggestion."

"Don't make me hit you." Iris said causing Naruto to chuckle before he looked her over

"Why do you look so nice?" Naruto asked sitting in a chair

"What? Did you really forget?" Iris asked causing Naruto to look at her with both his eyebrows raised "This afternoon? Suit and tie? The university is giving Simon Stagg some big award. And you agreed-"

"To explain the science stuff for your article. My bad." Naruto said running a hand through his spiky hair

"How fast can you get home and change?" Iris asked

"Very fast." Naruto said with a smirk

"Hey, Allen." Eddie greeted walking in getting Naruto's and Iris' attention "Joe asked me to see where you're at on the evidence from the gun store shooting." Eddie looked to Iris and greeted "Oh, hey, Iris." before staring straight at Naruto

"Detective." Iris said looking down slightly

Naruto glanced between the couple and smiled "Joe is going to figure this out." he chuckled causing Iris to look at him "I mean if the only way you two communicate in public is "Hey Iris!" Naruto began making his voice sound a little deeper before making it light as he said "Detective."

With a chuckle Naruto grabbed a folder and handed it to Eddie "You both need to tell him, or get better acting lessons." he said before he walked out to speed home and change into a suit and tie

1 Hour and 30 Minutes Later

Stagg Industries

Naruto and Iris stood in the crowd clapping for Simon Stagg as he held an award and was about to give a speech "I find it quite remarkable, having once been a timid freshman at Central City University, to be standing before you now, the regents choice for man of the year. While I very much appreciate the award, the real honor for me is knowing that my work in organ transference helps give people a second chance at life. Thank you all very much for coming." Stagg said causing everyone to clap, before he walked off, and everyone began to mingle

"Okay, first things first Simon Stagg's work in cellular cloning has led to huge advancements in the future of organ replacement." Naruto said before Iris grabbed to glasses of champagne

"Are journalists allowed to drink on the job?" Iris asked

"No they're not." Naruto said putting a glass back but keeping one for himself, which caused Iris to look at him in annoyance as he took his glass to the head

"Your supposed to sip champagne you know?" Iris said

"I was thirsty, stuff tastes cheap anyway." Naruto shrugged putting the glass down "and if you are bored already, just wait till we get to the science behind cellular regeneration."

Iris with a smile hooked her arm with Naruto's "I have missed this, Nate. I feel like we haven't spent any quality time together since you woke up from the coma."

"Yeah, I've had a crazy few weeks." Naruto said

"Yeah, Tracy has been telling everyone at Jitters about your night activities." Iris said watching as Naruto gave a proud smile, causing her to scoff before she saw Stagg walking by "Oh! Oh! , I was wondering if I could get a quote from you for my article."

"Not now, miss." Simon's security said as they continued walking away

"I'll just make something up." Iris said causing Naruto to laugh, before everyone jumped when a gun was fired into the air, turning around Naruto and Iris saw 6 me in mask walk in with guns raised high

"Quiet! How considerate! You're all wearing your finest jewelry! Almost like you knew we were coming to rob you! Now everybody line up!"

15 Minutes Later

Naruto had Iris take off her braclet, and rings before he put them in his pocket, as everyone lined up for their valuables to be taken, as he noted how each of the gunmen were the same height, build, same color eyes almost as if they were clones.

About to confront them, Naruto looked back to Iris who grabbed his arm "Don't." she said worriedly as Naruto looked her I'm her eyes and nodded slowly

"Freeze!" everyone looked to see that a security guard finally decided to come to the rescue "D-d-drop your weapons!" the man said as each gun man turned to him and they all raised their guns and fired

Naruto managed to grab the man and put him in the hallway, before he sped after the robbers but when he made it back to the lobby, he suddenly paused and fell to a knee before he fainted, causing Iris to shout in surprise and kneel down to check on him

Later

Naruto groaned awake to see he was on a stretcher, "He's awake." a paramedic said as Naruto began to sit up "Young man, you have to lie, down you fainted."

"No shit sir." Naruto said before standing up as Iris walked over "I'm fine. I'll go see my own doctors thank you."

Naruto began to walk away with Iris "What happened?" she asked

"I have no idea. I've been getting dizzy spells all day, but "

"Wait, you've been getting dizzy spells, why haven't you said anything?" Iris asked

"Because, you needed my help. I promised to help you, and I keep my promises."

"Not if your still weak from your coma."

"I don't want you worrying about me Iris. I'll pm fight through it. Don't worry." Naruto said walking over to Joe and Eddie

"Iris!" Eddie said excitedly as Joe looked over to Naruto

"Where were you?" Joe asked

"The paramedics were about to take him to the hospital, he fainted." Iris said

"Are you ok?" Eddie asked

"I'm fine, a good night's sleep and I'll be solid tomorrow." Naruto said before everyone looked over to the security guard

"I thought I was dead. I saw the gun go off, and then- boom. Suddenly I'm outside. I have no idea how I got there." he told the cop

"Let me talk to you for a second." Joe said before he and Naruto walked away "You chased those gunmen, didn't you?"

"Tried to yeah." Naruto said with his hands in his pocket

"And what were you going to do when you caught them? Huh? Ask them nicely to pull over? You're not bulletproof. Wait. Are you?"

"No, but-" Naruto began buthe Joe interrupted

"Okay. No more heroics. Chasing bad guys is not your job. It's mine. You're not a cop."

"I got it, now if you'll excuse me I have to see why I fainted." Naruto said walking off before Joe could pressure him into a promise to stop trying to save people

S.T.A.R Labs

Naruto was sitting shirtless in the med bay, getting his vitals checked out "You lied to us. How could you not tell us you're experiencing dizzy spells? We're your doctors. God knows what's going on inside your body. Your cells are in a constant state of flux. You could be experiencing cardiopulmonary failure or a transient ischemic attack."

"You can't just say Mini stroke?" Naruto asked

"You of all people should know that in science, we share. We do not keep secrets." Caitlin said with a glare before she walked off not giving Naruto the opportunity to explain that he tried to say something this morning

"Wow I haven't seen anyone make her that angry since Ronnie." Cisco said following after Caitlin to calm her down

"Ronnie was Caitlin's fiance? The one that died the night of the accelerator explosion?" Naruto asked

"Yeah. He is missed. Now let's figure out why this is happening to you." Harrison said before Naruto followed him out

Moments Later

Naruto was looking at the stake of boxes set up behind a treadmill "A little padding. Just in case." Cisco said before Naruto got onto the treadmill

"You're sure about this, Cisco?" Naruto asked

"Most home treadmills have a maximum speed of about 12 mph. This one has been Cisco'ed. Trust me. It can handle your speed."

"Okay." Naruto said before he began to jog, and slowly sped up till he was cruising at 600mph

"Heart rate, blood pressure, nerve conduction all normal." Caitlin said reading his vitals

"For Nathan." Wells said

"Brainwave function within standard limits." Caitlin added as Cisco laughed watching as lightning began to flicker around Naruto

"I told you the treadmill could take it." Cisco said

"Caitlin. Look at the glucose levels." Wells instructed before Caitlin looked and sighed

"Oh, my God. Of course. It was so obvious."

"Nathan! We think we know why you keep-" Wells began but jumped along with his employees when Naruto passed out, fell on the speeding treadmill before he was rocketed back into the boxes "passing out."

Hour Later

Naruto groaned awake before Caitlin, and Cisco helped him stand up "I passed out again?"

"Total metabolic failure brought on by acute hypoglycemia." Caitlin said

"I'm not eating enough. So an I.V. bag and I'm good to go?" Naruto asked stretching out

"Try 40." Wells said as Naruto looked to see 40 empty I.V. bags hanging "Guess you were thirsty."

"We're gonna need to fashion you a new diet based on your metabolic changes." Caitlin said getting a nod from Naruto

"I've done a few calculations. You need to consume an amount equal to roughly Unless we're talking cheese and guac, which is like a whole other set of equations."

Naruto nodded and sat down when he heard Joe's voice "For Mexican, I recommend Tito's. On Bruckner Avenue? Best burrito in the city."

Naruto sighed as Joe walked in "Detective West. What brings you to S.T.A.R. Labs?" Wells asked

"When I couldn't find you at your lab, I started doing a little research. Turns out there's been reports of a red streak around the city, stopping muggers, rescuing people from burning buildings."

"You didn't tell him we were working together?" Wells asked

"Slipped my mind." Naruto shrugged

"This isn't a joke, Nathan. You already have a job in law enforcement. I suggest you get back to it."

"Mm-hmm." Caitlin nodded causing Joe to look at her "Don't look at me. I'm on your side."

"Detective. We all want what's best for Nathan." Wells said

"If you wanted what was best for Nate, you'd try to talk him out of this lunacy instead of encouraging him going out there risking his life."

"I choose to do this on my own Joe." Naruto said standing up "Besides you saw a man create a tornado. What are the police gonna do against someone like that? Since the accelerator explosion we suspect there may be more like him."

"And you're gonna do what? Catch them? Are you insane? You think because you can run real fast that you're invincible? You're not! You're just a kid. My kid."

"I'm not a kid, Joe." Naruto said annoyed "And you're not my father. My father's sitting in Iron Heights. Wrongfully convicted. You were wrong about him. Now I may not be able to help him, but if I can save someone from a burning building or stop some idiots with guns, I'm gonna do it. And nothing is going to stop me."

"You think you're so smart." Joe said heartbroken "All of you. But you don't know what you don't know. And I hope that you're clever enough to figure it out before somebody gets killed." he finished before leaving

Naruto sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose "God damn it." he whispered before he gained an idea "I'll be back." walking toward the exit

"Where are you going?" Caitlin asked

"Tokyo!" Naruto said causing the scientists to look at each other as he sped off, with an old favorite dish in mind

Next Day

Central City Police Department

Naruto was in his lab, with his feet propped on his desk, as he looked as he speed wrote page after page, before he paused and cracked his fingers, before he looked up when Joe walked in "Come to yell at me again?" Naruto asked looking back at his work

"Simon Stagg's head of security was murdered last night. The coroner took some skin samples. Hopefully they belong to the killer. See if you can find a match." Joe said in a clipped tone

"Can't be a coincidence that Stagg's benefit was attacked last night." Naruto said taking the samples from Joe

"I'm going to interview Stagg now." Joe said turning to leave

"I can come with you." Naruto offered

"Your job is in here. Stay in here and do it." Joe said turning to leave just as Iris walked in with a mug of coffee, as Naruto checked the samples

"Hey, Dad." Iris greeted

"Hey, baby." Joe said kissing his daughter's cheek "Gotta go."

As Joe left Iris walked up to Naruto who was waiting for the samples to finish being tested "Why is my dad mad at you?"

"Long story." Naruto said with a sigh, before he noticed her glaring at him "Why are you mad at me?"

"You were supposed to meet me at jitters to give me some scientific background for my article."

"And I didn't show up." Naruto said having forgotten

"And now I have to come up with a new article topic in 24 hours or I fail the assignment." Iris said as Naruto stood up

"Iris-"

"Don't say that you're sorry. Okay, I know that you are. What I don't know is what is going on with you." Iris said as Naruto sighed as Iris tore open her pack of sugar "We grew up one bedroom down from each other. Do you honestly think that I don't know when you're happy? Or sad or depressed or lost? Hell we were each others first. So I'm gonna ask you one last time, Nathaniel Allen, and you better be honest with me. What the-"

Iris suddenly slowed to a stop as Naruto began to sped around her "You want to know what's happening. I get that, and I just want to tell you what's happening to me. Your the first and only real best friend I've had in this life and the other. But I promised Joe that I wouldn't tell you, I'm sorry."

Naruto appeared where he once was just as Iris sped up again "Hell is going on with you?"

Naruto opened hia moth to speak when a beeping sound cut him off, causing him to walk to his computer "We are not done talking about this." Iris said walking up behind him and looking over his shoulder

"What the hell?" Naruto asked looking closer to his computer "There was a murder last night. These skin cells belong to the murderer, but these cells are naive. Stem cells that they can replicate and become any cell the body needs. They only come from babies."

"This means your killer is what, a newborn?" Iris asked

Stagg Industries

Joe, and Eddie walked alongside Simon trying to get him to cooperate "You honestly think that someone wants to kill me?" Simon asked

"Well, we're not sure, Mr. Stagg, but an event you were being honored at was robbed at gunpoint." Eddie reminded

"And your head of security was found murdered this morning." Joe added

"I am a scientist and a philanthropist. We're not often the targets of assassins." Simon said with a dismissive wave of his hand

"Well what about lawsuits? You got about 20 of those pending against you." Joe asked

"It is a sad fact of life, Detective, that when you earn a lot of money, people who haven't think they can take yours." Simon said with an arrogant smirk

Joe opened his folder and pulled out a picture if a man "People like this guy, for example?" Joe asked "Danton Black?"

"Danton Black." Simon said taking the photo and looking at his ex employee

"You fired him and now he's suing you?" Joe asked

"Unfortunately, our working relationship wasn't successful, but I can assure you both of one thing. Danton Black Is not a killer. He's a clinical researcher, not a criminal mastermind. Now, if I can help you in any way, please let me know. I want these people caught as much as you."

"Then here we are!"

Simon, Joe, and Eddie turned to see three gunman immediately Joe and Eddie rushed Simon as shots were fired "Down!" Joe shouted pushing Simon to safety as the three men took cover

Central City Police Department

Naruto was walking toward Joe's desk, when he noticed everyone grabbing their gear and heading toward the exit "Capt, what's going on?"

"Not now, Nate. An armed gunman is shooting up Stagg industries." Singh said walking away

Naruto watched him go, before he remebered something "Joe's there." heading back upstairs to his lab, Naruto opened his locker and grabbed his suit

Stagg Industries

Joe, Eddie, and Simon were still taking cover behind a forklift as the three masked men fired at them "Get him out of here. I'll cover you." Joe said as he grabbed his gun "Ready? Go."

Joe stood up and began to fire rapidly while Eddie got Stagg to safety, before Joe hit one of the gunmen taking cover again, Joe peaked out to see the gunman take off his mask to see that it was Danton Black before his eyes widened when Danton began to vibrate and another Danton Black hopped put from his body

Joe watched as the new Black picked up the gun, and the three began to move toward him steady firing their guns, before Naruto sped in and grabbed the guns, while two hooks and an eldow sent the three flying back to the ground

Dropping the guns, and looking at Joe Naruto ordered "Go!"

"No." Joe said looking up at Naruto

"Seriously?" Naruto asked as Joe stubbornly refused to get up, before in a flash Naruto dropped Joe outside and returned to see Danton standing up "Whoever you are, give yourself up."

"Sorry. We are not going anywhere." Danton said as two new versions of himself formed "Until Simon Stagg is dead."

Naruto looked at the one in the middle, before he sped in and an elbow to the one on the rights chin snapped it's neck, while a roundhouse to the other other left sent it through a shelf, before Naruto punched the original in its gut causing him to jump back slightly while 2 new clones appeared

"This has to be payback for my shadow clones." Naruto said before he looked back at a clone that tried to flank him but an elbow to its nose sent it to the ground before Naruto jumped when he was punched in the gut, with a grunt he began to block the punches as Danton created 5 more clones and they all began to punch on Naruto overwhelming him with numbers, Naruto grunted as he was forced to a knee

"God dammit." Naruto snarled before he shot up and in a flash of speed knocked back the clones before he sped away

5 Miles Away

Naruto stumbled to a stop, as he took off his mask, and clutched his head as he experienced another wave of dizziness "I really hope Cisco has a solution to my new problem." he said

S.T.A.R Labs

Naruto sat in the labs as Caitlin dabbed his eyebrow while Cisco cleaned the suit "You got blood on my suit." Cisco said causing Naruto to chuckle

"Its the other guys." Naruto said before he nodded to Caitlin with a small smile as she stepped back, which she returned "Another not-so-friendly meta-human."

"His name is Danton Black. He's a bio-geneticist specialized in therapeutic cloning. Growing new organs to replace failing ones." Wells said bringing up Danton's profile

"Apparently Stagg stole his research and then fired him." Caitlin added

"I saw Black create duplicates from his own body." Naruto said standing up

"That's pretty ironic. The guy specialized in cloning and now he can make xeroxes of himself." Cisco said walking over

"If he was experimenting on himself when he was exposed to the dark matter wave released by the particle accelerator explosion-" Wells explained

"Meet Captain Clone." Cisco interrupted causing everyone to look at him confused

"What?" Naruto asked

"Don't worry. I'll come up with something cooler." Cisco said before Naruto shook his head and began to leave

"Where are you going?" Wells asked

"Until I can use my speed without, getting dizzy I'm no good in a fight against Black. Until you guys come up with something that'll help with that I'm on the sidelines." Naruto said before he left

2 Minutes Later

CC Jitters

Naruto walked into Jitters to see Iris, and Eddie watching the cop on TV "Nice work, Eddie." he complimented causing Eddie, and Iris to turn toward him

"Nah. Right place, right time." Eddie shrugged modestly

"Don't sell yourself short, you were a hero today." Naruto said

"CCPD still has a killer on the loose. I should get back to the precinct." Eddie said turning to Iris as Naruto walked to a table

"Okay." Iris said before the two shared a kiss, and once Eddie left she walked over to Naruto "So did you come here for caffeine, or are you finally gonna tell me what's going on with you?"

"A little of both actually, but could I get something to eat, I'm famished." Naruto requested

5 Minutes Later

Iris walked over to Naruto with a glass of water, while 6 plates were stacked in front of him, as he finished chewing "Guess you were hungry." Iris said

"Stress eating." Naruto said

"Ah." Iris said sitting down

"I came to say I'm sorry. And you're right. I have been distant." Naruto said

"Correct." Iris nodded

"Kind of a jerk." Naruto added

"You should apologize more often. You are really sensational at it." Iris said, causing Naruto to smile as he took a sip of water "So What were you going to tell me the other day?"

"I decided to moonlight as a writer." Naruto said

"Really?" Iris asked with an eyebrow

"Yeah, why does it seem like your having a hard time believing that?" Naruto asked looking at Iris' face

"Let me read it." Iris said, Naruto smirked before he reached into his backpack and pulled out a 498 page manuscript

"Chronicles of a Shinobi." Iris read

"Read it, and tell me what you think." Naruto said before he asked "Any luck on coming up with a new topic for your article?"

"Yes actually, and it's something that actually interests me." Iris said excited before she lead Naruto to her laptop "I know this is gonna sound crazy It's been all over the Internet this week. At a building fire At a bank heist Even the other night when those robbers shot at the security guard, he said he was whooshed outside. Something out there is saving people."

"I thought you were taking journalism, this seems more like science fiction." Naruto said seeing that Iris was writing about his exploits

"Ever since I have known you you have believed in the impossible. What if you were right? What if you were right about the night that your mom, and Barry died?" Iris asked causing Naruto to sigh, and run a hand through his hair before his phone rung

"Hey, what's up?" Naruto asked answering his phone

"You need to get to S.T.A.R. Labs right now." Caitlin said urgently as she and Cisco stood across from Danton Black

Minute Later

S.T.A.R Labs

Naruto sped into the cortex to see Danton Black so he immediately grabbed Danton and hoisted him up in the air "Nate calm down, it's ok!" Caitlin said

"It's not ok, how did he get here?" Naruto asked

"I kinda grew him." Caitlin said

"Huh?" Naruto asked with an raised eyebrow as he stepped back and dropped Danton, and looked to Caitlin

"It's one of his replicates." Wells said rolling into the cortex

"How'd you grow him, Caitlin?" Naruto asked

"I isolated a sample of Black's blood from your suit to see if I could trigger the in vitro cultivation process and learn how Black multiplies." Caitlin said walking over to her computer to show Naruto what she did before walking over "So I exposed the target cells to a protein gel, and they began replicating Into that."

Naruto began to poke the clone "Why isn't it doing anything?"

"We did a brain scan. Involuntary motor functions are active, little else." Wells said

"We think it's acting as a receiver." Cisco added

"The clones are an empty shell without Black. Shut down the real Black, and you might shut them all down." Caitlin said

"Kinda like Nagato, with his Six Paths." Naruto thought before he asked "How do we know which one's the real Danton Black?"

"That occurred to me given your own passing out. Black has limits, just like you. Controlling all of those clones must require a tremendous amount of physical strength. So, look for the one showing signs of weakness or fatigue. He's the prime."

"Just a theory But one you might want to put to the test, Mr. Allen." Wells said

Cisco walked over with a protein bar "Plus, I whipped up these high- calorie protein bars for you to keep your metabolism up."

Naruto nodded before he took the bar, just as the clone began to move causing Caitlin to scream, quickly Naruto gave a roundhouse to the back of its head sending it stumbling into the computers, just as Joe arrived and shot it

"Any more of them?" Joe asked

"Nope." Caitlin said

"The prime is on the move. He must be summoning his clones to battle." Naruto said

"And I know where he was summoned to. Stagg Industries."Joe said as Naruto rose an eyebrow

"Your on board with this?' Naruto asked

"Your stubborn and headstrong, but your a good person Nate. So if you want to do this, than I'll support you. You gotta do this. I get it. So for once in your life, do what I tell you to do. Go stop him." Joe said

Naruto smirked before he opened his new protein bar, as he walked toward his suit, and in a burst of speed took off with it.

Stagg Industries

Simon was in his office when he heard the gunshots, walking into his lobby he stopped in shock seeing Danton and his clones, greed immediately filled him if he could capture him and exploit his gift "Hello Danton." he greeted with a greedy smirk that was immediately wiped away when the three raised their guns

"By Simon." Danton and his clones said before they fired but Naruto sped in and grabbed Simon and dropped him off in his office

"Stay put, old man." Naruto said before he was gone, back into the lobby to see about 30 Danton's walking around "Shadow Clones would really come in handy right now."

"Hey!" Naruto said getting their attention as Naruto's zipped through each clone trying to find which one was the real Danton "Put the guns down, and we can talk this out. The old man might've stole your research, but don't throw your life away for some fraud when you can come up with something better."

"You think this is about my research?" Danton asked as Naruto noticed the clones closing in on him, before he began to speed through them a punch to the gut here, and a kick to a kneecap there, before he reached a vantage point where he could try to pinpoint the original "This is about Elizabeth. She was my wife."

Naruto wanted to move in but with his own experience using clones he knew better "She had a degenerative coronary disease. She'd been on the transplant list for years, but Time was running out. So if I couldn't get her a new heart ,"

"You were gonna grow her one. Admirable." Naruto complimented before all the clones shot at him but he easily caught the bullets

Danton seeing the guns not working made more clones "I was so close. Until Stagg stole my research. So he could reap the glory. And I got to bury my best friend. Now I'm alone."

"Boo hoo, your not the only person whose ever been alone." Naruto said speeding toward the only one he noticed sweating, as he grabbed Danton by his head, he lifted him up and slammed him down on a desk breaking it in two

Naruto looked back to see all the clones unconscious "Found the Prime, and knocked him out, so what do I do with him now?"

S.T.A.R. Labs

Cortex

Everyone looked at each other having no idea what to do with Danton

Stagg Industries

"Guys?" Naruto asked before Danton suddenly got up and jumped out the window before Naruto sped and caught his arm "What the hell are you doing?"

"Let go of me!" Danton yelled as he removed a hidden blade from his waistband and tried to stab Naruto only for Naruto to let him go

"Dumbass." Naruto said turning around and walking toward the lobby to see all the clones dissappear, so with a shrug he sped back to S.T.A.R. Labs

Later

CCPD

Naruto was in his lab, after leaving S.T.A.R. Labs, finishing his report Naruto sighed and checked his phone but looked up when Joe walked on with 3 large pizzas "Hungry?"

"Always." Naruto said causing Joe to smile and walk closer

"We got pepperoni, olives and jalapeño. Just like you like it." Joe said causing Naruto to smirk

"Thank you." Naruto said rubbing his hands together as he made to grab a slice

"You were wrong." Joe said standing by Naruto's board

"I have been wrong a lot this week. You're gonna have to be more specific."

"You said that one of the things driving you to run around out there was that you couldn't help your dad." Joe said before he pulled up the map of Central City to show Naruto's wall of weird "You can help him. We can. We're gonna figure out who or what killed your mother, and Barry that night. And then we're gonna get your father out of prison. Together."

Naruto smiled before he got serious, and stood up "Joe, what I said about you not being my father-"

"Nate, I know. I know I'm not your father." Joe interrupted

"You're right. You're not. You're just the man who kept me fed and in clothes. Helped me with my homework, and taught me how to drive and shave and you dropped me off at college. Sounds a lot like a dad to me." Naruto said while Joe smiled and took a deep breath to stop himself from crying in happiness , before he put the map back down and sat down just as Iris walked in with Naruto's manuscript, and the three all sat down eating pizza and talking like old times.

Finished

Things will began to change but seeing as I'm just starting out y'all need to be patient.


	3. Mist

2 Days Later

CCPD

Naruto ignored all the chatter as he walked into the police department, he had turned in his manuscript yesterday and was waiting for the publisher to get back at him, as he looked down at his phone, he suddenly looked up when he bumped into Iris who stumbled forward loosing her grip on the coffees she was carrying grabbing her by her waist, to stop her from falling, Naruto watched as Joe caught the coffees before they could hit the ground

"Watch where your going Nate." Joe said

"My bad, you alright Iris?" Naruto asked letting Iris go, as she turned toward him with a nod

"Yeah, thanks for catching me." Iris said causing Naruto to smile and nod

"What are you doing here anyway?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Making sure my two favorite guys are caffeinated." Iris said causing Naruto to smile as she handed him a coffee before Naruto could speak Eddie in the doorway asked

"Is that chocolate croissant for me?"

"Nope its all mine." Iris said as Naruto looked at his phone again before the police scanners went off

"All available units please respond. There's a 2-11 in progress at Central City National Bank. Be advised suspect seems to have increased strength, must be on some kind of stimulate."

Joe gave Naruto a look, as he said "That's less than a mile from here, how fast can you get there Eddie?" Joe grabbed his jacket, and left with Eddie

"You should get to Jitters, since it seems my day is starting early." Naruto said

"Ok, we're still on for the movies tonight right?" Iris asked

"Sure." Naruto grinned before he waved and headed up to his lab, while Iris left, as soon as Naruto was out of sight he sped off, while throwing his coffee in the trash

Outside

Iris walked outside with a small smile as she ate her croissant, when she saw a woman who was walking about 6 dogs lose her grip on the leashes and the dogs run away, about to try to at least catch one she paused and her eyes widened

"Wait come.." in a blur of red, all the dogs we're gathered and returned to her before it was back on it's way "back." the woman finished in surprise as Iris looked up to see a red blur turning the corner as she smiled

Central City National Bank

Naruto skidded to a stop to see a large man in a leotard holding a large dumbbell "Nice costume." the man said

"Thanks, nice mustache." Naruto returned before he looked at the bag of money the man was holding "Please return the money, and give yourself up."

"Raah!" the man tried to hit Naruto with his dumbbell but Naruto easily dodged and kicked the man in the gut sending him flying into a pillar, "You're fast." the man said standing up with a grunt, before he pulled out a blue pill

"Duh." Naruto said before he sped in and with a leap, kneed the man in his chin knocking him out, before he could take the pill picking the pill up, Naruto sped back to his lab just as Joe, and Eddie arrived along with other squad cars

This was my life now, speeding around my city and stopping criminals, things I used to dream about as an academy student. Being a hero, and stopping bad guys. It ain't bad at all, especially since my life before I got my speed was boring. Still feels like I'm missing something though..

Vogue Movie Theater

Naruto and Iris walked out the theater with Iris eating her medium sized bucket of popcorn "That was one of the worst zombie movies ever." Naruto sighed

"You didn't even pay attention to it. You were so busy picking up numbers." Iris said

"It was either that or falling asleep." Naruto shrugged

"So are you going to call any of them?" Iris asked

"I don't know, I'll think about it." Naruto said

"Anyways, I'm a lot more interested in the amazing as of late." Iris said nudging him with her shoulder

"You mean 'cause of this streak thing?" Naruto asked

"He's out there. People are talking about him." Iris said

"How do you even know it's a he? Maybe it's a she." Naruto replied

"It's a man, okay? You know I am really intuitive about this kind of stuff. I saw him this morning, outside the police station, and someone even posted a picture after being yanked from a car accident." Iris said as Naruto stopped as she walked in front of him, and pulled out her phone "It's a red blur leaving the scene. Here, what do you see?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he saw a picture of Eddie "I see your boyfriend's calling." Naruto said

Iris raised an eyebrow and looked at her phone to see he was right "Oh, I should probably get this. I'm crashing at his place tonight, and he's supposed to leave a key for me somewhere." answering her phone she greeted "Hey, babe. What's up? Not much, just hanging out with Nate. You off yet?"

Naruto sighed before he saw a group of girls walk by him smiling at him, with a grin he made to approach but his phone rung "Hello." he asked answering it

"Code 237 on Waid Boulevard." Cisco said over the phone

"Public indecency?" Naruto asked with an raised eyebrow

"Wait, I think I meant a 239." Cisco corrected

"Dog leash violation?"

"Bad man with a gun in a getaway car. Go." Caitlin said before Naruto looked to Iris and made sure no one was looking at him before he sped off

Street

Two beat cops, were in pursuit of the truck, and when they got close, the suspect pulled out his gun and opened fire "He's got a gun. Look out!"

Naruto who was running saw the truck and entered through the passenger side, grabbed the driver before putting him in the backseat in handcuffs before running off back to Iris

"Where'd he go?" a beat cop asked as the truck slowed to a stop before he and his partner looked in the back to see their suspect looking around bewildered "What the..."

Vogue Movie Theater

Naruto stopped still on his phone as Iris still had her back turned "Took care of it, now both of you go home, or out to have fun." Naruto said to Caitlin and Cisco before he hung up as Iris turned to him

"Eddie says hi." Iris said walking up

"Nice of him." Naruto said before he looked around "You wanna grab a bite? I'm feeling a little famished."

"After the Mongolian barbecue we had before the movie and the extra large popcorn you had at the movie? How are you not fat?"

"I've been working out." Naruto said leading his friend away

"Oh, okay." Iris said with a smile as she shoulder bumped Naruto who wrapped an arm around her shoulder

Next Morning

CCPD

Naruto walked into the police department to see the beat cop from last night bragging about an arrest he never made "Where'd you cut him off?"

"So we cut him off at eighth. I mean, the perp was in the backseat of the cruiser before he even knew what happened." the cop lied as Joe walked up

"Congratulations, Paulson, on that arrest last night. Hell of a job." Joe congratulated

"You come by later, Joe. I'll give you a driving lesson, okay?" Paulson said before he walked off

"Guys a dick, he didn't even catch the guy last night. It was me." Naruto said

"I figured." Joe said walking with Naruto to the blonde's lab "I just didn't realize you were helping people for the glory."

"It's not like that, it's just keeping what I can do a secret from Iris is harder than I thought it would be." Naruto said

"I know, but it is safer that way. Besides, me and you got work to do." Joe said

Moments Later

Naruto watched as Joe put a box on his desk "The evidence from my mom's and Barry's case." Naruto said as he looked to Joe

"I had it brought up from storage." Joe said with a nod as he turned to face Naruto

"I've been through this box 1,000 times, Joe." Naruto said crossing his arms over his chest

"Before, your story about what really happened that night the lightning storm, the man in the middle of it I thought that was a kid trying to protect his father from prison." Joe said turning to face the picture of Nora and Barry Naruto had on the wall "But now that I know it's true, we're gonna go through every scrap of evidence until we find something that helps us, we going to take our time."

Naruto sighed just as Eddie walked in "Nate, Joe, we got multiple homicides." he said causing the two to look at him "Do you know the Darbinyan crime family?"

Naruto, and Joe shared a glance before they followed Eddie to the crime scene

30 Minutes Later

Naruto was kneeling down canvassing the crime scene, all the suspects were killed by poison gas, but there were no canisters, or containers around "Nate?" Naruto looked up to Joe "Anything?"

"Signs of histotoxic hypoxia. The cells in their bodies were unable to utilize oxygen. It's consistent with exposure to poison gas." Naruto said

"What kind of poison?" Joe asked

"I don't know specifically, yet. I'll need to take a lung sample, see if I can narrow it down, but Joe this is the work of a met-"

"The only other exit was bolted from the inside. They were trapped." Eddie said walking up, as Naruto and Joe looked at him "I was thinking someone pumped gas in from the outside, but witnesses say the street was empty."

"Eddie, would you mind canvassing again? Somebody had to have seen something suspicious." Joe said getting Eddie to nod before he walked off, and Joe turned back to Naruto who stood up

"A meta-human must be behind this, look the boss collapsed by the table." Naruto said before he pointed to another corpse "This guy made it 10 feet away. That guy had a chance to move off and fire three shots into the window trying to break the glass. But they all started in the same spot, which means they should have all been affected by the gas at the same time, but instead, it's as if-"

"They were attacked one by one." Joe finished for Naruto who nodded "My gut feeling, if we're gonna solve this one, you and me are gonna need backup."

2 Hours Later

S.T.A.R. Labs

Naruto and Joe watched at Caitlin, Cisco, and Wells went into full nerd mode over their latest meta human, glancing to Joe, Naruto saw that he was looking a bit confused at the terms being thrown around "They get real excited about this stuff."

"The only thing I get excited about is putting criminals behind bars. Except Iron Heights isn't exactly equipped to handle metahumans."

"Yeah, if we had a place to put Multiplex, he would probably still be alive right now." Naruto said putting his hands in his pocket

"There is one place here that might hold them." Cisco said looking to Wells and Caitlin

"You can't be serious." Caitlin said looking to her friend "I mean, we haven't been down there since the... It's cordoned off."

"Cisco is right." Wells said nodding "It could be modified to act as a makeshift prison."

"What could?" Naruto asked

"The particle accelerator." Wells said looking up to Naruto and Joe, as Naruto looked to Caitlin who looked sad "Caitlin, we're going down to the accelerator ring." Wells said rolling back before he paused and looked to Caitlin who was looking down "Caitlin...Caitlin." Caitlin finally looked up to him "Did you hear me? We're going down to the accelerator ring."

Caitlin made to decline, when Naruto spoke up "Actually, , I could use Caitlin's help identifying the poison gas." he said watching as Caitlin breathed a sigh of relief

"Okay." Wells said nodding

"If that's okay with you?" Naruto asked looking to Caitlin who smiled

"Let's go." Caitlin said standing up, as Naruto followed after her

Later

CCPD

"Welcome to the CCPD." Naruto said as he lead Caitlin into the station

"So this is your day job." Caitlin said looking around

"Yup." Naruto said before he had to step back as a beat cop took a suspect to lock up

"I'm gonna rip out your hearts and eat 'em for lunch." the suspect said

"Delightful." Caitlin said sarcastically causing Naruto to smile before a Latina detective placed a gun to his chest

"Nate, I need prints off this gun, pronto." the female said before she asked "And when are you going to call me back like you said?"

"Michelle, when I have time, but I've been busy, sorry." Naruto said

"Yeah, I'll hold you to that." Michelle said slapping his ass as she walked by

Naruto looked to Caitlin who had her eyebrows raised "Not a word." he said as she smiled and followed him upstairs and helped him get to work

Joe's House

Joe was at his dining room table on his laptop, looking at the footage of Henry's interrogation

Video

Henry sat handcuffed at the table explaining what happened to his wife and son "The lightning was in the house, I came downstairs when I heard both of my son's yelling." Henry said as he began to get choked up "B-Barry was on the ground in a pool of his blood, and when Nathan tried to run to his mother, he disappeared, and that's when I saw the blood on my wife."

"Your prints were on the murder weapon." the detective said

"I needed to stabilize the knife. I'm a doctor! I was trying to save her! I didn't kill my wife, and son. Joe, tell them! You know me! Our kids are friends! You tell them, Joe!"

Joe looked up when he heard Iris coming down the stairs and quickly shut his laptop "Do I even want to know what you were looking at?" Iris asked

"It's just work." Joe lied with a smile "Some old cases weren't filed properly."

Iris looked at her dad, before they both looked to the door when someone knocked, walking to the door, as Joe watched, Iris opened it to see Eddie with a wide smile as he made to kiss her

"Detective. What are you doing here?" Iris asked causing Eddie to frown as Iris looked to Joe who stood up, while Eddie looked surprised to see his partner

"Joe, I thought you were at the morgue." Eddie said

"I decided to bring some work home." Joe said walking over "Why are you here?"

"Yes, well, I've been looking for you." Eddie lied with a sigh as Joe raised an eyebrow "I thought maybe we could go back to the crime scene, re-canvass, see if we missed anything. Always work the case, right? That's what you taught me."

"Wow, you've been listening." Joe said with a smile before he grabbed his jacket "Okay, let's hit it."

"You mind if I use your bathroom?" Eddie asked

"It's the first door on the right. I'll be in the car." Joe said before he kissed Iris' cheek "Bye, baby."

"Bye, dad." Iris said closing the door behind Joe before she turned to see Eddie walk in

"Okay, this has got to stop. I came here to surprise my girlfriend, and now I'm going to a crime scene with her dad not exactly the afternoon I was planning on."

"I know, I know, it's just it's not the right time to tell him." Iris said

"When is, Iris?" Eddie asked

"I know my dad. He'll kill us." Iris said

"Right now, you're killing us." Eddie replied before he left and closed the door while Iris sighed

Flashback

2007, Joe's House

18 year old Naruto and Iris were on the couch in the living room making out, with Iris straddling her boyfriend, whose hands were down her yoga pants gripping her ass tightly, while her hands were down his basketball shorts stroking his member, before Iris suddenly pulled away and looked up as a the familiar sound of breaks screeching were heard.

Iris immediately got off of Naruto and grabbed a blanket and got in a chair before turning the TV on, and putting her shirt back on

Naruto blinked in surprise before he sighed and placed a pillow on his lap, just as Joe walked into the house "Sup kids." Joe greeted

"Sup/Hi dad." Naruto and Iris greeted

Joe walked deeper into his home, ruffling Naruto's hair as he walked by while Naruto slapped his hand away "Stop playing, man." Naruto said

"Relax, you hair never changes, you've been here since you were 11, and I've never seen your hair grow out of that style. I bet the girls must be on you, in Starling." Joe said as he leaned on the back of the couch "So should I be expecting you to bring home a girlfriend anytime soon?"

"Actually.." Naruto began but paused as Iris began to shake her head behind Joe, causing him to frown as an annoyed glint appeared in his eyes "I'll be starting at MIT in a few days so maybe."

Iris looked at Naruto in shock, while Joe smiled in pride "That's great, let me get changed and we'll go out to eat." Joe said before he walked off

Naruto grunted and got up before he walked outside, while the door was closing Iris caught it and walked out "You didn't tell me about MIT." Iris said after closing the door behind her

"Because I wasn't planning on going."

"What changed your mind?" Iris asked

"You did." Naruto said looking to Iris "I don't understand why you want to keep what we have a secret, are you ashamed to be with me?"

"Of course not." Iris said

"Then what is it?" Naruto asked

"Nate, I don't want to be the cause of you and my dad not being as close anymore. Your the son he always wanted. If he found out we were dating that could change the dynamic between you two, and I don't want that." Iris said while Naruto frowned

"That is sweet Iris, but I'm not ok, with keeping my feelings for you a secret. We've been through this before when we were 13, and I understood not telling Joe then because we were still young and curious, but we're adults now. I can't accept us being a secret any more." Naruto said walking up to Iris and placing his hand on her cheek "I love you, and that will never change, but I think it's best if we remain friends till you decide Joe should know about our mutual feelings for each other."

End Flashback

Iris sighed as she shook off the memory, that was the last time she and Naruto went out, besides whenever they were both single and they would have sex, she couldn't lose another boyfriend because of her fear.

2 Hours Later

CCPD

Naruto's Lab

The tissue analysis was 84% completed, while it was doing that Naruto had been teaching Caitlin how to fight with a punching bag, having sped her home so she could grab some workout clothes,

"You still having told me why, I'm doing this." Caitlin said with a grunt as she punched the bag twice

Holding the bag, Naruto said "Because, I'd feel better if you and Cisco could take care of yourselves since I see myself having a lot of enemies, and if one were to ever figure out who you both were it could put you guys in danger."

Caitlin nodded before she threw 3 more jabs, and a high kick which caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow at her flexibility, seeing the look she shrugged "I used to do gymnastics and yoga."

Naruto smirked before Caitlin walked to a table as she took the tape off her fists, before she grabbed her Gatorade, while Naruto began to punch the bag, but paused and glanced over to her "Can I ask you something that you don't have to answer?"

Taking the bottle from her lips, Caitlin said "My least favorite kind of question." Naruto smirked as he kneed the heavy bag, "Shoot."

"Your fiance, what was he like?" Naruto asked as he glanced to her still in his fighting stance "It's just you just never talk about him."

Caitlin smiled softly as she leaned back on the desk "We met when we were working on the particle accelerator. He was the structural engineer. He liked to joke that he was basically a very high-priced plumber." Caitlin said with a smile that Naruto returned as he paid attention "We were very different. You might have noticed I can be a bit...guarded, but Ronnie knew how to make me laugh. He used to say we were like fire and ice. He wasn't supposed to be there that night. He was just there for me. If he hadn't..." Caitlin stopped talking as it became painful to continue, but the computer beeped causing Naruto to walk over, as Caitlin looked at the results "This says that there was no residue of gas in the tissue, poisonous or otherwise."

"Damn, that means we'll need to get a fresh sample." Naruto said

"Wait, this can't be right." Caitlin said looking at the report deeper "This says that there are two distinct strands of DNA inside the tissue."

"How did someone else's DNA get inside the victim's lungs?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

Central City Shopping Mall

A woman was walking with a small red bag on her phone "Well, my docket was clear, so I stopped by the mall to pick up your homecoming dress." the woman said before she laughed and continued "I am a great mom. I'll see you for dinner, sweetie."

The woman hung up her phone and walked toward the elevator, while a bald headed man in a black jacket watched her before he moved to follow

CCPD

Naruto's Lab

Naruto and Caitlin were still at his computer after running the sample through the database Naruto said "There's no DNA match in the database."

"I don't understand. Why would a chemical attack leave behind another person's DNA inside the victim?" Caitlin asked as Naruto had a thought

"What if the meta-human we're looking for doesn't control gas? What if he becomes it?" Naruto asked

Central City Shopping Mall

The woman got into the elevator and looked down to her phone as she waited for it to move, as the doors began to close the bald man stopped them and entered and spoke when the woman didn't look up "Judge Howard." the now identified woman looked up, and her expression became one of horrified shock "It's nice to see you again."

"Y-You died." Howard said

"You say that like it was an accident." the man said with a smirk "You remember the last thing you said to me in the courtroom? May God have mercy on your soul."

Howard watched in shock as the man burst into green gas, and got into her system as she choked and began to bang on the glass for help

CCPD

Naruto's Lab

Naruto and Caitlin were still brainstorming when the police scanner went off 'All available units, we have a report of a toxic gas attack in the Central City shopping mall.'

Naruto got up and walked to his locker, and pulled out his bag "Nate, don't. We don't know enough about what we're facing yet. It's not safe." Caitlin said

"We need a fresh sample of the gas so we can fashion an antidote. Meet me at S.T.A.R Labs." Naruto said

"Nate."

"Caitlin, I have to go." Naruto said before speeding off, causing Caitlin to sigh and run a hand through her hair

Central City Shopping Mall

Naruto sped into the mall, and from his perspective everyone slowed down to a crawl, while he kneeled down by the judge to see her give her last breath, causing him to sigh, before he looked around and noticed a green mist exiting through a emergency exit

Speeding into the corridor, Naruto saw the mist form into a man wearing an Iron Heights uniform "Hey baldy." Naruto called causing the man to stop and turn to him "You killed that woman."

"She deserved to die. Now go run away. I still have one more name on my list. Don't make me add you to it." the man threatened

Naruto grunted before he sped forward and punched the man in the jaw, only for him to dissolve into mist before reforming "That's new, only chance I have is for counter attacks, and first chance I get, I'll give him a two piece and a biscuit." Naruto thought quickly

The man threw a hook, but Naruto leaned out of the way and immediately punched him in the stomach, and kicked the back of the man's knee, before with a reverse roundhouse slammed his heel into the man's mouth sending him flying back into the door, before he landed on his stomach,

The man groaned as he looked up to Naruto and with a glare burst into green gas, and rushed Naruto, who ducked causing the gas to pass over him, turning around Naruto tried to come up with a new plan, but until his opponent solidified he was a sitting duck, so he decided to get a fresh sample the best way he knew how

Naruto stood still as the gas rushed him and passed over him, breathing it in a bit he retreated

S.T.A.R Labs

Harrison, and Cisco were trying to get in touch with Naruto when said speedster sped to the threshold of the cortex "I can't breath." Naruto said taking a knee as he began to gasp greedily for air

"He needs oxygen. Get the crash cart!" Wells said rolling over to Naruto as Cisco got up and ran to the medical room

Moments Later

Cisco put Naruto on the bed as he opened the suit "Nate!" Caitlin screamed running in and seeing Naruto on the bed

"Cut me open. The poison's still in me." Naruto said

"He brought us a sample." Wells said before looking to Caitlin "Caitlin, we need to do a pulmonary biopsy, extract an active portion of that gas."

Caitlin looked to Naruto and said "Nate, I can't give you any anesthetic. Your metabolism will burn right through it."

"Luckily I heal quickly." Naruto said looking at her

"Cisco, give me the syringe." Caitlin said to Cisco who nodded before Caitlin turned to back to Naruto "This is gonna hurt a lot."

"It's a small needle. You probably won't even feel it." Cisco said holding a syringe with a large needle

"You're definitely going to feel it." Caitlin said taking the syringe before she stuck the needle in Naruto's heart, while Naruto grunted

Moments Later

With a groan Naruto awoke on the bed, glancing to his side, he saw Caitlin and Cisco looking over him "The Streak lives." Cisco said with a large smile as Naruto smirked looking down to his chest

"You'd be dead if your lung cells didn't regenerate so quickly." Caitlin said

"My chest feels like that one time in sixth grade when a fat girl fell on top of me." Naruto said sitting up

"This isn't funny. You could've" Caitlin began but Naruto placed a hand on her arm

"I didn't, ok, I'm still here." Naruto said softly with a small smile, which Caitlin returned

"Now that we have a sample, we'll get to work analyzing it, figure out the makeup of the poison, maybe get a clue as to his human identity." Wells said at the computer

"Or at least a way to stop him from turning into a mist." Cisco added before he looked excited "The Mist. Okay, that's his name. End of discussion."

With a grin Naruto stood up and stretched out "I have to get going." he said

"You should be resting." Wells reminded

"I'm fine." Naruto said speeding off, causing Wells to sigh in annoyance

1 Hour Later

Naruto's Apartment

Naruto was meditating in his living room, as he took a deep breath, lightning began to flicker around his body, before he opened his eyes and as the lightning began to speed up around his body a second version of himself appeared sitting across from him

Naruto smiled before he was hit with a wave of exhaustion as the clone burst into streaks lightning, falling onto his back Naruto began to breath heavily, before he quickly regained his breath, looking toward his door, as someone began to knock, Naruto sped up to his feet, and put up his Flash suit, while throwing on a pair of basketball shorts and a tanktop, before appearing at the door, and opening it to see Iris

"Iris? What're you doing here?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow while she smiled at him

Moments Later

Iris was sitting on Naruto's couch, watching tv, when Naruto entered with a cup of coffee for her "Thank you." Iris said causing Naruto to smile as he sat beside her

"So what's the matter?" Naruto asked

"Eddie." Iris said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow "He wants me to tell my dad about us."

"Oh." Naruto said

"I know, this is the same thing that ruined our relationship, do you think I should tell my dad?" Iris asked

"You're a grown woman Iris, Joe tends to forget that, and that's because you'll always be his baby girl. You've been dating Eddie for 10 months now, and if Joe finds out on his own he'll be crushed, you can soften the blow if you tell him yourself. If you don't wish to tell Joe, then how serious are you about loving Eddie?" Naruto asked

Iris looked thoughtful before Naruto checked the time "I have to get to sleep, you staying the night?" he asked

"Yeah." Iris nodded getting a nod from Naruto

S.T.A.R. Labs

Wells stood in the basement with the same slabs of steel Naruto had used a few days ago, grabbing a pen, he focused and tossed it at the first slab only for the pen to shatter, causing him to grit his teeth. Ever since he witnessed Naruto do it, he's been trying and failing to repeat the process, he was really starting to have second thoughts on replacing Naruto with Barry.

Next Day

CCPD

Iris walked into the police department after an interesting night at Naruto's house, the two had shared the bed, and that had lead to some contact that if Eddie were to find out could end their relationship. Try as she might Iris just couldn't close the door on her feelings for Naruto, but she was happy with Eddie, so she owed it to herself and Eddie to see where this relationship could go

Walking over to his desk she saw he was on the phone "Yes, I'm writing this down. Red streak at the mall during the gas attack. Thank you for calling." Eddie said hanging up and turning to Iris "Never fails. Tip lines bring out the potheads and the crazies."

"Did they get a good look at the Streak's face?" Iris asked hopefully

"Not you too." Eddie sighed before he stood up "What are you doing here anyway?"

"We need to talk." Iris said before the two began to walk to the lobby "I thought about what you said, and..."

"I know what you're gonna say." Eddie interrupted "I understand. I'm your dad's partner."

"No, no, no, you don't understand." Iris said as Eddie thought he was being dumped "I have only had one serious boyfriend, and when he broke things off it hurt me, in a way I never thought possible. Between dad and Nate and work, my life has been full. And I really like you, but I thought that if I told my dad about us, then it would make this real, and suddenly, it's something that I could lose or screw up."

"I wanted it to be real." Eddie said sadly before he turned to leave

"Eddie." Iris said holding his arm, causing him to turn back to her before she kissed him

S.T.A.R. Labs

Naruto walked into the lab, and paused as he saw Caitlin sitting alone by his treadmill, with a sigh he walked in "I'm sorry." he said announcing his presence as Caitlin looked up, while he sat beside her "I didn't mean to scare you, leaving like that."

"It's okay. I get it. You had to go." Caitlin said with a small smile before she looked down "It's just that's the last thing that Ronnie said to me that night."

Naruto nodded in understanding before he looked off into space "My mom, and brother died 14 years ago. I used to think that the further away I got from it, the less it would hurt. But some days, the pain, it's worse than the day that it happened. Some things you can't fight."

"For so long, I've been terrified of going into that hole." Caitlin said

"What if I went with you?" Naruto asked holding out his hand, which Caitlin took and the two walked off toward the particle accelerator

Naruto stopped at the threshold while Caitlin continued to walk forward, and stopped after a moment she spoke "He saved so many lives that day, and no one will ever know what he did."

Naruto walked forward and placed a hand on her shoulder "I do. He was a hero." Naruto said

"I didn't want him to be a hero. I wanted him to be my husband." Caitlin said as tears began to stream down her cheeks before Naruto brought her into a hug, as she continued to sniffle Naruto pulled back to look her in the eyes

"I want you to know, that you'll never be alone. You have Cisco, Harrison, and me. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to call me ok?"

Caitlin nodded before Naruto pulled her back into a hug running his hands through her hair before the intercom went off

"Caitlin, Nate, you down there? You got to come look at this."

Naruto looked to Caitlin who nodded that she was ok, before they both walked upstairs

Cortex

"Hey, check this out." Cisco said standing by a monitor as Caitlin and Naruto walked in "It's a 3D molecular model of the gas we retrieved from your lungs."

"We have identified the toxin." Wells said as Naruto took a closer look

"Hydrogen cyanide, with a sedative mixed in." Naruto said before he remembered what the man was wearing "Of course, the night of the explosion, find out if anyone was executed." he requested before Caitlin walked to a computer

"Why?" Harrison asked

"That sedative is given to criminals on death row before they go to the gas chamber and breathe in hydrogen cyanide." Naruto said

"That's right." Wells said

"There was someone executed. Kyle Nimbus." Caitlin said bringing up the info on a screen

"That's him." Naruto said looking at Kyle's mugshot

"He was a hit man for the Darbinyan crime family. They turned on him and testified. Judge Theresa Howard was the judge at his trial. She sentenced him to death." Caitlin said

"He must have been affected by the explosion while he was being gassed." Wells added

'Records indicate the execution was completed." Cisco said

"That's why there wasn't a match. The DNA database only has records of the living." Naruto commented "Who caught him, that could be his next target?"

Caitlin looked up the info, and paused as her eyes widened before she looked to Naruto "Nate, the lead detective was Joe West."

Naruto frowned before he pulled out his phone

Iron Heights Penitentiary

Joe walked to the front desk, and said "Here to see Henry Allen."

The corrections officer grabbed a clip board and a small bin "Sign here. Personal effects here."

Unknown to Joe, or anyone Kyle Nimbus was walking toward the penitentiary and got pass the gate by turning into gas

With Naruto

"Eddie." Naruto said on the phone still in S.T.A.R. Labs "Hey, do you know where Joe went? He's not picking up his cell...Eddie, it's really important I speak to him. I need to know where he went...Thanks."

Naruto hung up and walked toward the exit, when Caitlin walked over with a syringe "I reverse-engineered an antidote to the toxin. I hope you won't need it."

"Thank you." Naruto nodded before he sped off

Iron Heights Penitentiary

Joe sat in the visiting area, waiting for Henry to show up, looking up he sighed as his one time friend walked in, shackled before he sat down on the other side of the glass. Taking the phone Henry asked "What are you doing here? Is Nathan all right?"

"He's fine." Joe said causing Henry to relax before he sat back

"Then to what do I owe this visit?" Henry asked

"I know I should have come to see you sooner." Joe said

"You just weren't up for a little chitchat with a man who murdered his wife, and son in front of his oldest child?"

"Except now I know you didn't kill your wife, and Barry." Joe said causing Henry's eyes to widen as he leaned forward "Some new evidence has come to light. I can't go into detail. It's just..Look, the important thing is, I'm reopening the case. I'm gonna find out who really killed Nora, and Barry. I promise you, Henry, I'm going to get you out of here. I am so sorry."

"It doesn't matter that you didn't believe in me Because you always believed in my son." Henry replied as Joe nodded before Henry saw green gas appear around a guard causing the man to fall to the ground seizing, before he and Joe stood up, while Joe went to check on the guard but green gas appeared in front of him and solidified into a familiar man

"Nimbus." Joe said in horror, while Henry watched shocked "You're supposed to be dead."

"Same to you." Nimbus said before he exploded into gas and went into Joe causing him to fall to the ground and began to seize as Nimbus exited through his nose and into a air vent

"Joe?" Henry asked as Joe continued to seize "Joe! Help! Guards! Somebody help!"

Henry continued to bang on the glass when Naruto sped in and kneeled beside Joe immediately he gave him the antidote, before he looked up to Henry who looked at him in shock before he nodded to his father and turned back to Joe who groaned

"Go get him." Joe said causing Naruto to smirk before he sped off, while Henry gasped

Unknown Road

Nimbus with a smirk walked down the street, his list was complete now he was going to take over the city, he suddenly stopped when a familiar red suited man appeared in his way "So you've come to finish what the gas chamber couldn't?"

"You're going somewhere you can't hurt anyone ever again." Naruto said rolling his shoulders

"Wrong." Nimbus said before he busted into smoke and rushed Naruto who dodged to the side

S.T.A.R. Labs

"He used the antidote on Joe." Caitlin said looking to Wells, and Cisco "You need to stay away from him, Nate. Do not breathe him in."

"I got it!" Naruto replied

Unknown Road

Naruto continued to dodge Nimbus gas attacks, "Wind jutsu would really come in hand..y" Naruto suddenly smirked before he dodged another charge and when Nimbus solidified, he was on him in no time with a kick to the back, sending him into a tree, only for Nimbus to explode into gas again and rush Naruto who began to rotate his arms at high speeds causing 2 wind funnels to form and stop Nimbus in his tracks,

Nimbus suddenly solidified and before he could make a move, Naruto's fist met his jaw, before blackness

"He's down." Naruto smirked as he stood over Nimbus unconscious body

Later

After talking to his dad, and stopping a mugging, Naruto was on his way to meet Caitlin and Cisco having just left seeing Joe in the hospital as he exited his apartment complex, he looked down to his phone as he placed his hoodie under his arm, he jumped suddenly as a woman bumped into him splashing him with her coffee

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." the woman said as Naruto looked down to the large coffee stain on his white shirt

"It's alright." Naruto said as the woman began to pat his shirt down with her napkins

"No, I should've been watching where I was going."

"Me too, so I guess we're both at fault." Naruto said as he took off his wet shirt, as the woman blushed ogling the muscled torso before Naruto put on his hoodie "I've never seen you around here you must he the new tenant."

"Yup, that's me, just moved in yesterday."

"Well welcome to the building, I'm Nathan by the way."

"Linda. Linda Park." Linda said introducing herself as Naruto smiled

Finished

Naruto and Caitlin are growing closer, and he meets Linda Park, and gains a new trick in the form of Aerokinesis.

No closer to finding a final pairing sorry, lots of people want Kara, but I'm not to sure about that.

Next Time on From Jinchurriki to Speedster: An old lover of Naruto's comes to town in the form of Felicity Smoak, and Naruto tries to stop a thief with a gun made specifically to stop him.

Naruto's Powers (If it's in bold, Naruto is capable of doing it at this time)

Common Powers

Superhuman Speed

Enhanced Strength

Superhuman Stamina

Superhuman Reflexes

Superhuman Agility

Accelerated Healing/Regeneration

Aerokinesis

Electrokinesis

Enhanced Mental Process

Increased Perceptions

Intangibility

Self-Sustenance

Speed Force Aura

Superhuman Durability

Advanced Powers

Time-Travel

Dimensional Travel

Electro-Blast

Electromagnetism

Energy Construct Creation:

Flight: Some Speed Force conduits can rotate their arms and spin their bodies like tops to achieve something of a kind of helicopter flight. However, with practice conduits can even achieve controllable flight if launched at high speeds. Despite their flight abilities they are always faster on their feet.

Infinite Mass Punch

Sharing The Force (Basic Level)

Speed Force Absorption

Speed Force Sense

Steal Speed

Speed Mind

Other Powers

Chronokinesis

Decelerated Aging

Speed Clones

Speed Scouts

Superhuman Strength: One user of the Speed Force, Jai West, has the power to accelerate the growth of his muscles, granting him superhuman strength.

Atomic Inhibition

Vibration Manipulation


	4. Captain Cold

1 Week Later

After stopping the Mist, things had settled down on the meta-human front, now it was all about stopping petty crimes, and trying to stay out of Iris' and Joe's drama, seeing as Joe figured out Iris was dating Eddie before she could confess to him.

Naruto had also gained a new hobby in the form of walking his new friend Linda to work at CC Picture News every morning. Linda was a fun girl to be around and Naruto actually enjoyed his time with her, he hasn't made a move yet though

Over the week Naruto had taken to wearing weighted Titin clothing underneath his everyday clothes. He also received good news in the form of his book being published, so far it was doing pretty good, and the money was awesome.

With today being his day off, Naruto had decided to relax, and was currently at S.T.A.R Labs after Wells insisted they work on his multitasking ability in form of him he playing Ping Pong with Cisco, Operation with Caitlin, and Chess with Wells at the same time

"This isn't even remotely anatomically correct." Caitlin complained before Naruto sped over

"That's not the point, Dr. Snow." Naruto said before speeding over back to the ping pong table

"Then what is the point?" Caitlin asked

"To have fun." Naruto replied

"And to continue your ongoing training by testing the speed of your mind by pushing your ability to multitask." Wells said before Naruto sped over and took his rook, and was back at the the ping pong table and smacked the ball causing it to fly by Cisco getting another point.

Naruto went back to Wells and took his queen, before he announced "Check Mate." causing Cisco and Caitlin to look over in shock while Wells looked at the board in shock himself as Naruto smirked, before an alarm went off

"Armed robbery at 4th and Collins." Cisco said

"For the record, I also crushed it in operation and ping pong. But in all fairness I have mastered the art of multitasking since I was 15." Naruto said walking backwards before in a flash he was gone

Caitlin tried to get another piece when the board sounded off, causing her to flinch "It's not as easy as it looks."

4th and Collins

Naruto sped onto the scene to see a Blackhawk Squad Protection Group truck being robbed by a 6 man crew, running up to the first who was about to get into the driver side of the truck, Naruto grabbed him by his chin and slammed him into the ground, before he rushed the second thief and a punch to the gut sent him flying into the side of the truck,

As he rushed the third member Naruto noticed a man look out the back of the truck, while he took out the third who had his gun on an security guard, before he ran into the truck and pushed the man out, before he made to go home, but the sound of a gunshot going off, caused him to turn around to see a guard who was running fall, before in a blur he punched the man in the side of his mask sending him flying through the windshield of the truck, while Naruto scooped up the guard and was running with him to the nearest hospital, taking note that one of them also lost his mask

Hour Later

CC Police Department were on the scene and were canvassing the area, as Joe was in the back of the Blackhawk truck looking around Eddie walked over "Tow truck was stolen. Driver of the armored car is in a stable condition at , and no one's exactly sure how he got there."

"Did you check the security cameras?" Joe asked in a clipped tone not looking at Eddie

"Camera's storage drive was stolen. Guys are pros." Eddie said before he backed up as Joe got up and out if the truck

"Everything's still here, including what I think they were after, the Kahndaq dynasty diamond. It was on its way to Central City museum for exhibition." Joe said as he and Eddie began to walk

"Right, Iris is trying to talk me into going." Eddie said as Joe frowned "I'm not much of a museum guy, but when she really wants to do something" Eddie took noticed that Joe had stopped walking and was glaring at him "I'm just going to walk away now."

Captain Singh walked over to Joe, and asked "Where the hell is Nate?"

"Today's his day off." Joe replied causing Singh to sigh before he pulled out his phone

S.T.A.R. Labs

Naruto was talking with Caitlin about setting up another time they could hang out together when his phone rung "Singh, what's up?" Naruto asked

"I need you at 4th and Collins."

"Come on its my day off." Naruto said

"Fine, I'll pay you double, and you'll keep the day." Singh offered

"Deal."

"How fast can you get here?" Singh asked

"Well I'm in the area, give me a minute." Naruto said before he hung up and looked to Caitlin "I got to go."

"Have fun." Caitlin grinned as Naruto smiled and sped off

Later

CCPD

Naruto walked beside Joe who handed him a binder full of mugshots "So look through these mug shots of Central City's most wanted, and see if you can find our guy."

Naruto sped through the book, and landed on the picture of the man "That's him."

"Damn." Joe said amazed as he took the book and groaned "Leonard Snart."

"Leonard? That's almost as bad as Bartholomew." Naruto smirked

"Snart ain't sexy, either." Joe retorted causing Naruto to shrug "Snart's father was a cop, a bad cop. Took his anger out on his kids until he went to prison."

"Snart's dad's in prison too? We should start a club." Naruto said

"He shows up, like, every six months. He cases a job for weeks before he makes his move. Then, he does the job, and gets away." Joe said

"That was before the Streak was around." Naruto replied

"Did you just refer to yourself in the third person?" Joe whispered

"No, I referred to The Streak, which I'm pretty sure I can top." Naruto said as Joe looked interested "I've been thinking of a new name. What do you think about Go-"

"Coffee break." Iris said interrupting Naruto and Joe who frowned at his daughter as she walked over with the coffee "Thought I would bring Central City's finest java over to Central City's finest."

"Thanks." Naruto said taking one, while Joe shook his head

"I'm off caffeine." Joe said before he walked away, while Iris sighed

"My dad's been mad at me every since I told him about me and Eddie." Iris said following Naruto up to his lab

"No, you mean he's mad at you because you didn't tell him in time." Naruto replied

"Uh, first, that sounds like you're taking his side, and second, do you know how he does this whole, I'm not talking to you, but I have a whole bag "full of judgmental looks I'm gonna try out on you later?" Iris asked

"Yeah, I've been on the receiving end of those a few times." Naruto said walking up the stairs

"Speaking of communications, or lack thereof, after all of these journalism classes, I got an idea." Iris said as Naruto looked at her "I started a blog."

"What's it about? Your brownie obsession?" Naruto asked

"No, something important. Something that Central City needs to know about," Iris said before she jumped in front of Naruto "The Streak."

Naruto raised an eyebrow

"He's out there, Nate. Rumor has it, he stopped an armed car robbery earlier. I was hoping that I could take a look at the file, and..."

"Ain't, happening. Besides I'm not at liberty to discuss an ongoing police investigation with you." Naruto said walking toward his lab, while Iris followed

"Since when, Mr. Blabbermouth?"

"Since you made a blog." Naruto said looking back to her before he turned to face her "Blogging about this is only gonna bring the crazies to your front door."

"My blog is anonymous." Iris retorted

"All right, well, anonymous or not, it's not safe. You never know what kind of weirdos are out there trolling on the internet." Naruto said walking into his lab,

"I can vouch for that." a familiar voice said in his lab, causing Naruto to look up and see his former girlfriend Felicity Smock "The internet is full of weirdos and nerd rage Lots and lots of nerd rage." she said staring at Naruto who smiled at her

Iris looked between Felicity and Naruto as they stared at each other smiling "Hi. Felicity Smoak." Felicity said snapping out of her daze and looking at Iris

"Iris West." Iris said shaking her hand

"Felicity is," Naruto began to explain that Felicity was an old girlfriend from MIT but Iris interrupted him

"The girl that you met in Starling City, the computerer, right? You two worked on one of Nate's unexplainable cases."

Felicity looked to Naruto who shrugged before she turned to Iris "Which, long story short, was definitely explainable." she said backing up and looking up st the glass ceiling "So the lightning came through here?" she asked pointing to the ceiling

Naruto nodded with a sigh, before Joe walked in, "Nate before you go I..Felicity?" Joe asked seeing the blonde who smiled

"Hi, Mr. West."

"What I tell you about calling me that, come here." Joe said hugging a smiling Felicity as Iris looked confused before he pulled back "What are you doing in Central City?"

"I came to see Nate, but if he's busy I can,:

"No, he's free to go." Joe said waving Naruto and Felicity away, not taking any chances Naruto grabbed Felicity's hand and dragged her off

"See ya, Joe, Iris." Naruto said leaving

"You know her?" Iris asked

"Yeah, that's his old girlfriend from MIT. He wanted to marry that girl." Joe said with a smile before he walked off, while Iris stood in the lab surprised

Moments Later

Park

Naruto and Felicity were walking through the park, "So that's the famous Iris, she seems very nice. And really pretty. Like, super pretty. Congratulations." Felicity said

"Iris is just a friend who actually has a boyfriend." Naruto said causing Felicity to nod

"Oh, that's...Interesting, I guess." Felicity said awkwardly

"What are you really doing here? I mean, it's good to see you, but do you and Oliver need something, or..."

"No, no, I came because I wanted to see you." Felicity said as Naruto smiled "I heard you were out of the coma. Didn't call, didn't write, didn't race over."

Naruto paused as Felicity gave him a significant look "Oliver told you?" he asked

"Honestly, I heard you two talking on that rooftop in Starling City that night." Felicity said as Naruto nodded before Felicity leaned closer "I want to see it."

"Well you've already seen it Felicity, I mean if.." Naruto began before a blushing Felicity hit him in his chest causing him to laugh

"I meant your speed!" Felicity said

"Well you left yourself open for that one, but OK let's see." Naruto said looking around before he noticed at building, and before Felicity knew it Naruto was holding her bridle style on a building that overlooked the park "Tada!"

Felicity looked around amazed before Naruto set her down and she looked over the ledge down at the park where they had been "Unbelievable." she said in awe before she looked to him "What else can you do?"

Naruto smirked "I'll show you." he said holding out his hand

Moments Later

Naruto's Apartment

Lemon Alert

Seconds later Naruto and Felicity both crashed through the door of his bedroom with Naruto being forced backwards as the lovey I.T. girl made out with him, while coming out of her heels. Both their eyes gazing into one another as their tongues battled for dominance of one another's mouths. Naruto fell back onto the bed and Felicity climbed up over top of him and locked lips with him once more while their hands roamed one another's bodies and tore at their cloths to get them off. Felicity smiled into the kiss when she felt his erection poking her through his pants.

Not even a minute went by before they were both completely naked before one another. Naruto smiled as his eyes traced every inch of her flat and well toned stomach, her large D-cup breasts and her lovely hips and legs which looked like they went on for days. Felicity licked her lips when she looked at his well toned and muscular pecks, his strong flexing biceps and his long and meaty cock which had to be 12 inches at the least. Her pussy was dripping from the excitement of feeling him inside of her once again. Felicity climbed up over top of him once more and sat down on his lap. First they made out again while he sat up then she brought his head down a little to her breasts. "Please suck on my tits Nate." she begged. Naruto first took her left tit into his mouth and started suckling it.

Felicity whimpered when she felt his tongue and lips over her hardening bud. Naruto brought one of his hands up to play with and squeeze her free breast while he continued sucking on the tit in his mouth as well as gently gnawing on it with his teeth. Felicity was whimpering and moaning from the pleasure of the speedster suckling her breasts. Naruto then switched to her other tit to do the same while he brought his other hand up to massage the first one. By now she was in heaven from the skill behind his lips and she thought it felt amazing how he'd worked his hands over her firm breasts squeezing and massaging them.

Felicity then got up off for a moment and leaned down bending over in front of the blonde. Naruto smiled as she was now inches from his cock which was now at full strength and as hard a steel. She took it in her hands and started stroking it in her gentle but firm grip and she smiled when she saw his eyes roll back and he let out a deep groan from the pleasure she brought to him. She stroked it a few more times before giving the head of his cock a quick lick which sent a shiver of pleasure up the man's spine. She lick it a few more times before engulfing it into her mouth outright till his pubes were tickling her nose. Naruto was moaning in bliss as the blonde deep throat him and to add to the pleasure she brought one of her hands up to play with his balls.

Soon Felicity went from slow and steady to quickly bringing her head up and down on his dick. Felicity moaned from the taste and scent of his manhood and Naruto almost lost it right then and there from the vibrations of her voice over his cock. Naruto brought one of his hands down as he lay back to the back of her head as if to guide her as she started bobbing her head up and down his cock. Felicity would stir things up further by switching between sucking him off to stroking his now wet cock in her hands. She grinned when she saw him squirming from her actions. The power she felt at being able to still get such a reaction from him, just from the touch of her hand was almost intoxicating. She felt Naruto twitch in her hand seconds later.

Felicity brought Naruto's cock into her mouth again and worked the shaft in her hands fast and furiously all the while Naruto was beginning to reach his end. "Felicity!" he said gritting his teeth. "I'm gonna cum!" he warned. Naruto slammed his eyes shut and blew his load into her mouth. Felicity moaned from the taste and soon had to work hard in swallowing as quickly as she could so as not to choke. It was hard to get all of it since there was so much of the stuff but she managed to gulp down every last drop so as not to waist it. After she finished drinking his semen she sat back up licking her lips. "Nate you still taste delicious." she purred looking down at him. "May I have a taste Felicity?" he asked grinning.

Naruto got up and locked lips with the beautiful blonde once again and rolled her over onto her back. After making out with her again for a couple of minutes he parted lips with her and then started kissing her lovely neck. Felicity whimpered from the attention he gave her as she got more and more excited as he started kissing a trail down her body. First from her neck to her sternum then down to her breasts again like he did before. Naruto switched between both her tits suckling and massaging them in his hands and he smirked as he heard her moaning loudly from the waved of pleasure that coursed through her. Naruto would then kiss and gently lick his way down her stomach to her navel then he'd go even lower till he was face to face with her dripping womanhood.

Naruto was entranced by the sweet scent of her arousal and then gave her pussy a quick lick. Felicity jerked and cried out in bliss from feeling his warm slimy tongue on her privates. Naruto started by licking up and down her folds and loving the taste of her sweet juices. Then he started kissing and licking her clit which sent shock waves up her spine. Felicity arched her back and screamed as Naruto continued pleasing her with his motions. Naruto then took it a step further and used his fingers to spread her open and get a quick look at the moist caverns before diving his tongue inside her, which he began to vibrate, causing Felicity to screame his name at the top of her lungs while Naruto swiveled his vibrating tongue and licked around inside of her. Lastly he brought one vibrating hand up to play with her clitoris once more.

Felicity was loosing her mind at the feeling of Naruto eating her out. With her left hand she reached back to grip the sheets so hard she nearly ripped them while with the other hand she reached down and grabbed the top of his head as is she was trying to force him further inside of her. Felicity was sweating as she felt her core heating up to a boiling point and her pleasure was reaching new heights. "Nate!" she cried out loudly. "I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! I'M CUMMING!" she screamed to the heavens. Naruto felt her vaginal fluids explode from her drenching his face. Felicity was panting hard from her powerful orgasm while Naruto went to work cleaning up after her. Felicity looked back up smiling as she saw Naruto sit back up licking the last of her sweet nectar off his face and fingers.

"You are still my favorite dish Felicity." he said as Felicity was done catching her breath and was ready for the best part.

"Take me Nate." she said sitting up supported by her elbows. Naruto leaned over her and locked lips with Felicity once again with their tongues dueling it out within one another's mouths. Naruto got into position and lined himself up but started just gently thrusting but not entering her yet. Naruto wanted to hear her beg for him. "Nate please stop teasing me." she said huffing with her lips inches from his. "I need you now. I need to feel you inside me." she pleaded. Naruto lined himself up with her dripping entrance once more before he pushed his cock into her tight and moist caverns.

Felicity was in absolute bliss from feeling him enter her body and from how he stretched her open with his huge cock. Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him close to her and Naruto wasted no time in moving his hips and thrusting his manhood in and out of her. Felicity was crying out in absolute bliss from the man on top fucking her mercilessly. As Naruto picked up the pace she wrapped her legs around his waist to hold him in place and much to her delight he was even able to reach deeper inside of her with the head of his cock pressing up against her womb. The bed was creaking and Naruto and Felicity were both moaning, groaning and breathing hard as sweat was pouring down their bodies. Naruto felt her innards begin to tighten which encouraged him to double his efforts,

Felicity felt her climax fast approaching and to her delight she felt Naruto twitch inside of her like he did so once before which signaled that like her he was nearing the end and would soon bring them both to their glorious finish. Finally Felicity screamed Naruto's name to the top of her lungs as her vaginal muscled tightened around his length and her juices shot out drenching both their crotches. Naruto was gritting his teeth from how tight she was now to the point fucking her was hurting to finally the pressure within him reached the breaking point and with a loud groan he unleashed a massive amount of hot cum into her body. Felicity was breathing hard and panting like a dog as she felt his warm bodily fluids inside of her and it was absolutely wonderful for her.

Naruto gently got back up on his knees pulling himself out of her as to not hurt her then she let him roll her over onto her stomach. Naruto took a moment to gaze and be amazed by her lovely skin on her back and her beautiful heart shaped ass. Naruto leaned in gently laying over top of her and brought her face around to lock lips with him again. Naruto's ocean blue eyes gazed lovingly into her beautiful sky blue ones and Felicity was getting excited when she felt her lover's cock reach full strength again in between her legs. Naruto positioned himself once more and then thrust his cock onto the blonde once again getting her to cry out in bliss from being filled to the brim. Naruto then started thrusting again into her with his crotch slapping her ass loudly.

As Naruto thrust into her hot and wet pussy Felicity was whimpering again from him as he kissed her neck and shoulders while he thrust into her with great power. Naruto would increase using his super speed to vibrate his cock, which caused Felicity to moan loudly from the action and looked back at him so he could lock lips with her once more. Naruto then decided to switch things up and pulled out for just a second. Felicity wondered a little disappointed as to why he'd stop only for him to get her back up onto her hands and knees before he reentered her again. Naruto then also reached down and grabbed the blonde by her wrists and held onto her tightly while he thrust his cock into her pussy hard and faster at super speed.

The bed was rocking and slamming against the wall while Naruto continued fucking her harder and faster with the sound of his crotch slapping against her sweet ass and sweat pouring down their naked bodies. Naruto was crying loudly from the pleasure she received and only wanted more of it and yelled out begging Naruto to keep going.

Felicity smiled when she felt him twitch inside her again knowing he was gonna cum again and thankfully she felt her own orgasm fast approaching as loved fucking her from behind. Each time he thrust and smacked his crotch against her flesh he'd see ripples in her ass which was almost hypnotizing. Finally Naruto was at his end and groaned loudly as he climaxed. "Felicity!" he shouted as he shot his load into her. That finally did it for the blonde and she cried out climaxing as well with her innards trying to milk him for all his cum which paid off as more and more hot semen was shot up into her body. Both partners remained joined at the hip when Naruto let go of her wrists letting her fall forward and rest panting hard with their mixed cum oozing down her legs.

Naruto then gently helped her back up and she smiled when he let her sit on his lap with his arms around her. "Are you up for another round?" he asked with a smirk

Felicity smiled before she kissed him passionately "I haven't been with anyone in 2 years, what so you think." she said grabbing him by his member which was at full strength once again, as she then lifted herself up then lined him up with her womanhood before sinking back down and impaling herself on his shaft a third time. Felicity moaned from joining him and feeling him inside her again and then they started working their hips together. Naruto would thrust forward while holding Felicity close to him with his arms on her mid and lower back while Felicity wrapped her arms around her lover's neck.

Naruto and Felicity locked lips yet again while they continued thrusting their hips into one another and with her breasts pressing up against his bare chest as, their tongues battled it out for dominance.

The bed was soon rocking and slamming against the wall of Naruto's room,

End Lemon

Few Hours Later

Felicity groaned awake to see the smiling face of Naruto "Hey." she said

"Hey." Naruto replied

"What happened?" Felicity asked

"You fainted." Naruto said causing Felicity to blush "I guess, vibrating, super speed, and low levels of electricity was to much for you."

Felicity with a blush smiled when Naruto leaned over to kiss her lovingly before he pulled back "I am sorry, I made you worry about me."

"It's ok, it's not like you chose to be struck by lightning." Felicity said before she looked up over Naruto's shoulder to see it was dark

"How long have we been here?" Felicity asked

"6 hours." Naruto said

"Wow." Felicity said

"Can I tell you something? Something I've never told anyone, and you'd have to keep to yourself, not even Oliver and Dig could know." Naruto said seriously

"Sure." Felicity nodded, before Naruto moved so he was laying on his back, and she was laying on his chest, as he began to run his fingers through her hair he began

"There once was a place called the Elemental Nations..."

Next Morning

Naruto and Felicity were in his kitchen with Felicity sitting on the counter with Naruto coming up from eating her out, before he kissed her passionately.

After he told Felicity about his life, and true home, Naruto had been relieved when she accepted all of it, and told him nothing would change about how she felt about him, before they returned to having sex, with even more passion then before, he didn't feel as weighed down as before which he considered a good thing

Pulling away with a smile Naruto asked "So anything you want to do today?"

"You still have to show me more of your set up." Felicity reminded

"That means going to S.T.A.R. Labs." Naruto sighed

"Why you say it like that? You don't like them?"

"Cisco, and Caitlin are fine, it's Harrison that I'm not sure about." Naruto said

"You trusted him with your secret." Felicity reminded

"They knew about me, before I knew about me, so it wasn't like I could help people and do the whole secret identity thing, when people I don't even know, probably knows more bout my new abilities than I do." Naruto said before Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck

"Relax, you've always been paranoid, remember your last apartment you thought there were cameras hidden everywhere to watch you. So you moved out."

"It was a gut feeling." Naruto shrugged

"You can't accuse someone of something without any evidence, Dr. Wells has done nothing but help you, give him a chance." Felicity said

Naruto nodded before he grabbed Felicity by her ass and stood up straight while she gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist "After our shower, we'll go to S.T.A.R Labs."

"Well you'll have to run me, to my hotel so I can change." Felicity said as Naruto walked to the shower and began to kiss her neck lovingly

2 Hours Later

S.T.A.R. Labs

After their shower, Naruto had taken Felicity to her suite where she got changed before he took her to S.T.A.R. Labs and showed her around, currently they were walking toward the Cortex

"And this is where we monitors the police bands for criminal activity. We can track anything that's happening in the city. We even have our own satellite."

"I know. I've hacked into it from time to time." Felicity replied causing Naruto to chuckle

"Rude." Cisco said as he and Caitlin walked over

"It is, of course, so wonderful to see you again, Felicity. I'm just wondering how much of our operation she needs to know about." Caitlin said

"I'm really good at keeping secrets." Felicity replied with a wink

"Yeah, Felicity works with The Arrow." Naruto threw in

"Sweet!" Cisco said excited, while Caitlin looked surprised

"And you apparently are not." Felicity said looking to Naruto who was about to speak but an excited Cisco walked over closer

"Now it's all making sense. You know who The Arrow is." Cisco said before he looked to Naruto eagerly "Wait, do you know who The Arrow is?"

Naruto shook his head negatively as he noticed Felicity staring at him, before she turned to Cisco and he nodded affirmatively

"Let's just say that my team has a similar set up, but with more pointy objects." Felicity said

"Welcome, Ms. Smoak." Harrison said in the corridor

" ? The Dr. Wells?" Felicity said in awe,

"Please, call me Harrison, Felicity." Wells said rolling into the cortex

"Oh, you know who I am?" Felicity asked

"Ranked second in the national informative technology competition at age 19, graduated M.I.T. with masters degree in cyber security and computer sciences. I know who you are. I keep an eye out for promising talent in scientific fields. It's what brought me Cisco, Caitlin, and I foresaw great things from you." Wells said

Felicity with a smile turned to Naruto only to find him gone "Where'd he go?" Felicity asked only for Naruto to speed into the cortex wearing his S.T.A.R. Labs sweatshirt, and jogging pants

"Ok, let's see if I can top my top speed." Naruto said

Moments Later

Felicity, Wells, Caitlin, and Cisco watched as Naruto reached 890 mph, on his treadmill "How fast can he run?" Felicity asked

"He's been getting faster at an extraordinary rate, his last recorded top speed was 750 mph." Dr. Wells said

"So is he really okay?" Felicity asked watching Naruto

"His heart rate is within normal range, for him." Caitlin said

"No, I mean, the lightning bolt changed him." Felicity said finally looking away to the scientist "Do any of you really know how much?"

"We know a fair amount." Cisco said

"If everything about him is sped up, is he going to age faster? What would happen if he ran too fast? I mean, would he just be running, and then, poof, he's dust in a red costume? What about of he has children one day will they have super speed as well?" Felicity fired off, while Caitlin gained a look at the last question

"Everything we do here at S.T.A.R. Labs is to protect Nathan Allen. Trust us, Felicity, he is in very good hands here." Harrison said as Felicity nodded before she turned to Naruto who was still running

"Felicity how exactly did you meet Nate?" Caitlin asked

"Oh, um, In my freshman year at MIT, I had a stalker problem, and Nate caught the guy and beat him up, making sure he left me alone." Felicity shrugged watching Naruto with a smile "We became friends, then we started dating till graduation."

"Oh." Caitlin said turning to Naruto who was still running

Central City Museum

Eddie, and Joe were in the car outside if the museum, waiting for Snart to show up, when Eddie tired of the awkward silence spoke up "Eh, I don't get it. Why would Snart come here?" he asked

"Snart's been deterred before, but once he goes after something, he doesn't stop until he gets it, ever." Joe said simply still looking out the window

"Joe, I want you to know that I'm really serious about Iris. She's an amazing woman, and I can really see myself-"

"I ever tell you about that wild night I had my last day of college?" Joe asked interrupting Eddie who was trying to make his case

"I don't think so." Eddie said

"No? Not even after we kicked back a few beers after work?" Joe asked

"We've never done that." Eddie said

"Oh, right. That's the things I do with my friends, and since we've never done those things we ain't friends." Joe replied looking over to Eddie sternly "So there's actually no reason I need to know about your dating life."

"I just don't want my personal relationship with your daughter to affect our working relationship." Eddie said

"It ain't about you, Eddie. It's about her. So as long as we don't talk about you and her, we will be cool." Joe said looking away

"Maybe we should just listen to the radio." Eddie said turning on the radio

'When a man loves a woman!" Quickly Eddie turned the station 'Let's get it on~' "Quiet is good." he said turning the radio off

CC Jitters

Iris had just finished serving a customer, when she saw Naruto and Felicity walk in smiling "Hey, you two."

"Hey." Felicity said as Naruto nodded

"Has Nate been showing you some of the sights in Central City?" Iris asked

Felicity smiled and looked to Naruto "Yes, I have seen some pretty amazing things." she said

"Really?" Iris asked before she turned and lead them to a table, "Well, if you've got some time, maybe we can show you some of Central City's night life."

"Oh, no. I get plenty of night life in Starling City."

"Oh, this is something that I don't think that you're gonna want to miss." Iris said placing her tray down and turning to the blondes with a flier "Trivia night at Jitters. Eddie's not really excited about it, I admit. But it could be our night, guys."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he took the flier and read it "Our night to win $75 worth of cappuccinos." he said

"Uh, yum." Felicity said taking the flier before she turned to Naruto and said "You know what, I'm gonna go call work, check in, make sure everything's okay. I'll be back in a second."

Naruto nodded before he followed after Iris as Felicity walked away "Why are you doing this?" he asked

"Doing what?" Iris asked

"The trivia night with you and Eddie, forcing this whole double date thing."

"Because that girl is great, and she happens to come from your very rare species of adorable nerds." Iris said walking behind a counter while Naruto looked offended at being called a nerd

"Seriously Iris, are you doing this because you feel I should be with someone because you are?" Naruto asked

"No, I just want you to be happy, that's all." Iris said

"I am happy, Iris. You being, with someone is fine with me as long as YOU are happy." Naruto said leaning closer "I'm not going to put my life on pause for you, and I don't want you to do the same for me."

Iris nodded before she asked "Why didn't you tell me more about her?"

"There's nothing to tell." Naruto shrugged

"My dad, said you wanted to marry her." Iris said "That sounds like a lot to me."

"Alright, I thought it was weird talking to my ex-girlfriend about my current girlfriend. Besides, it would be like me wanting to know intimate details about you and Eddie, which I really don't want to know."

"Oh, so why'd you guys breakup?" Iris asked

"After graduation, she was offered a job at Queen Consolidated, we were going to settle down in Starling, but she knew how much it meant to me to get my dad out of jail. She didn't want me to regret not being able to do that, so we called things off." Naruto said softly, before he shook his head,

"But she obviously still loves you, just bring her tonight. We'll have fun." Iris said

"Yeah, fun." Naruto said

Later

Jitters was packed for trivia night when the host came out with his microphone "Party people, who's ready to get their trivia on?" he asked causing everyone to cheer "Okay, everybody, welcome. We've got some new challengers. Please, welcome e=mc Hammer."

Naruto was sitting across from Eddie, and Iris nodding to the crowd as they cheered, before he sighed "I can't believe I let you talk me in to this." he said to Iris

"Stop being a downer, where is Felicity?" Iris asked looking around

"I'm not sure." Naruto said sipping his soda, as Eddie, and Iris looked over his shoulder in awe "I told her it started at.." Naruto had turned around to see Felicity dressed in a black form fitting backless dress

"Feel free to buy yourself that dress." Eddie whispered to Iris as Felicity walked over

"I totally overdressed for trivia night." Felicity said

"No, you look amazing." Naruto said smiling as

"Yeah, you do." Iris nodded as Felicity blushed and looked to the tablet at her team name

"E=mc hammer. You remebered?" Felicity asked looking to Naruto who smirked as it was the name they used in class when they would team up

"Photographic memory remember." Naruto smirked as he pulled her chair out for her to sit

Later

Naruto and Felicity began to mop the floor with the other teams, as they worked together to score points, while unknown to everyone Naruto had taken to caressing Felicity's lovely legs, her thighs, and giving feather touches to her wet womanhood, "Three is Pasteur." Naruto said as he rotated his finger that was inside of Felicity

"Mm-mm." Felicity said shaking her head as she tried to keep her blush from showing "Three is Erdel, and four is Pasteur."

"Right." Naruto nodded

"Five?" Iris asked

"Descartes/Descartes." the blondes said at the same time

"Are they even speaking English?" Eddie asked although he was a little surprised Naruto was so smart, seeing as when one looks at Naruto they figure he was the cool kid in school who barely paid attention and hollered at all the chicks he could

"And the points go to E=mc Hammer." the host said as the spectators cheered while Naruto and Felicity high-fived

"I knew you two would make a good team." Iris said as Felicity smiled at Naruto

"So, Felicity, what do you do?" Eddie asked

"I work in computer sciences at Queen Consolidated."

"Really?" Eddie asked amazed as she nodded

"Do you have a boyfriend in Starling City?" Iris asked causing Naruto and Felicity to look at her

"No, no, there is no one." Felicity said shaking her head

"I'll get us some more drinks." Eddie said standing up

"And I had too many of those first ones, so I will be right back." Felicity said getting up and walking off, as Naruto watched her go, before he looked to Iris who was smiling at him

"What?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"She is so still into you? Look at that dress." Iris said as Naruto chuckled "And when I asked her the boyfriend question, she froze."

"Yeah, you were particularly sly with that one." Naruto replied

"Felicity is smart, nice, and pretty. And most importantly, she is the first girl that I have seen you with that really understands and appreciates you for the amazing person that you are."

Naruto smirked and grabbed her hand "I saw all that in you as well."

Iris blushed before Naruto released her hand "She's perfect for you, so what are you waiting for?" Iris asked

"I so wish I could tell you about my speed." Naruto thought

Moments Later

Eddie sat at the table with the tablet in front of him with a sad look on his face as he got an answer wrong "I'm sorry. I thought I knew it, and I got excited, and I I just hit it." Eddie said looking at Iris, Naruto and Felicity

"No, I mean, maybe they'll get it wrong too." Iris said as Naruto began to laugh

"Oh, yeah.I am sure that the team named Pride and Padawans doesn't know the name to Han Solo's ship." Naruto said jabbing a thumb over to the family of four dressed as Star Wars characters

"Oh, honey, you are so cute when you're confused." Iris said kissing Eddie, before his phone beeped

"Someone spotted Snart." he said in surprise before he got up "I gotta go."

When Iris, and Eddie got up Naruto and Felicity walked off "I'll cover for you."

"All right, what are you gonna say?" Naruto asked

"I usually tell people Oliver's at a night club with a girl, or nursing a hangover."

"None of which will work for me." Naruto said turning to face her as they stood outside

"Your publisher called and you needed to come in right away." Felicity said

"Thanks." Naruto said before he sped off

"Stay safe... And I'm talking to air now, which is odd." Felicity said to herself before Naruto came back and captured her in a kiss causing her to moan in surprise and pleasure

"I needed that." Naruto said before he sped off

Museum

Leonard Snart walked down the street, as Joe chased him down quickly heading toward the theatre he was however forced to stop when Joe caught him "Snart!"

Looking over her shoulder Snart saw a squad car in route so he pulled out his new weapon and a ray of white flame hit the street by the squad car, and the Street began to freeze over, causing the cruiser to flip over, luckily Joe managed to get out of the way

Quickly getting to his feet Joe ran into the theatre and began to look for Snart only for Snart to appear behind him and shoot his cold gun at him,

Naruto arrived seeing the weird beam heading for Joe and pushed him out of the way and grunted when the beam hit him in his ribs causing him to fall,

"Are you ok?" Joe asked as Naruto pulled himself to a seated position behind a pillar

"I'm breathing, but whatever he hit me with burns like shit." Naruto said looking down to his ribs, before he glanced before the pillar to Snart about to shoot so he quickly sped off

Leonard seeing his target looked around at the innocent people "Time for a test run." he said while Naruto who was watching him saw him aim at a family causing his eyes to widened before he sped toward them and grabbed them before the beam could hit any of them, getting them to safety Naruto rushed around saving people as Snart used them for target practice, while noticing whatever he was hit with was slowing him down, leaning on another pillar Naruto's eyes widened when Snart shot at a man walking up from the back

Quickly as he could Naruto rushed side by side with the beam but before he could do anything the beam hit the man causing him to freeze over and die,

Naruto took a knee beside the corpse as Smart got away before with a sigh he rushed to S.T.A.R Labs

S.T.A.R. Labs

Naruto was sitting shirtless in the medical room, while Caitlin examined the large black spot on his ribs as everyone watched "It's still numb." he told Caitlin

"It's presenting itself like third degree frostbite." Caitlin said as she walked to a monitor "If your cells weren't regenerating at the rate they are, your blood vessels would have frozen solid and the nerve damage would have been permanent. You're lucky to be alive."

Naruto stood up and took a deep breath as he focused everyone watched as lightning buzzed around his body before the large. lack spot faded away

"Cool." Felicity said as Naruto smiled at her while Caitlin checked him again as he spoke

"Snart wasn't another meta-human. He has some kind of gun. It froze things, slowed me down. Enough that I wasn't in time to save someone." Naruto said as Caitlin gave him the ok, to get a shirt

"According to his record, Snart didn't even bother to finish high school, so how did he build a handheld high tech snow machine?" Felicity asked as Naruto put in a shirt

"S.T.A.R. Labs built the cold gun." Wells said causing Naruto and Felicity to look as to look at him before they looked to Cisco who stepped forward

"Dr. Wells and Caitlin had nothing to do with this. I built the gun." Cisco confessed

"You did? Why?"

"Because speed and cold are opposites. Temperature is measured by how quickly the atoms of something are oscillating."

"The faster they are, the hotter it is, and when then are cold, they're slower on the atomic level. When there's no movement at all, it's called Absolute zero." Naruto finished the science lesson for him

"Yeah. I designed a compact cryo engine to achieve absolute zero. I built it to stop you." Cisco said as Naruto watched him "I didn't know who you were then, Nate. I mean, what if you turned out to be some psycho, like Mardon or Nimbus?"

"I get why you built the gun, Cisco." Naruto said with a shrug "Trust me I don't care why you built it, what I care about is that you were careless with it, now your high tech ice maker, is in the hands of a crook, who used it to kill an innocent man."

"I know and I have to live with that." Cisco said

"So find him." Naruto said walking off

Later

Naruto was punching a heavy bag, when Felicity walked in "Na-ooh!" Felicity jumped when Naruto punched the heavy bag off its hook into a wall, and exploded,

With a sigh Naruto turned to see Felicity "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." Felicity said as she sat in a chair and motioned for him to do the same, with a sigh, he walked over and sat across from her "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded only for Felicity to look at the destroyed heavy bag "I'm ok, Felicity I've been used to death, since I was 12...the first time."

"Maybe Cisco making the cold gun to take you out hurts more than you want to admit."

"I get why he did it, if I was a psycho with super speed I could ruin the city. I would've done the same thing if I were in his position. I just want to cave Snart's face in, and this is helping a little so I don't kill him when I see him again." Naruto said

"That sounds healthy." Felicity said causing Naruto to chuckle and take a deep breath to relax, before he grabbed a leg of her chair and pulled her closer to him

"Well then Mr. Smoak, how should I distract myself?" Naruto asked causing Felicity to smile before she leaned forward

Later

Cortex

Team Flash were in the cortex, searching for Snart when Cisco walked in "I figured out a way to track Captain Cold."

"You gotta stop naming these guys." Catlin said as everyone looked at him

"How?" Naruto asked

"The cold gun is powered by an engine control unit, a microcomputer that regulates air-to-fuel ratios so the sub-cooled fluid in the chambers don't overflow and-"

"Explode."

"Right. This E.C.U. was receiving updates wirelessly from my tablet. If I boost the signal using Central City's network and send a false update, we'll get a ping back, and then-"

"We can locate Snart." Wells finished for Cisco

"How long will it take?" Naruto asked

"First I have to hack into the City's network, so I don't know, 30 minutes, maybe?" Cisco said at a computer as Felicity walked to her laptop

"I can do it in less than one." Felicity announced sitting down "When it comes to hacking, I'm the fastest woman alive." Felicity popped her knuckles and shook her hands with a grimace "Ow! That was not as badass as I pictured." she said as Naruto smiled while watching her work "All right, I'm in."

"Are you kidding?" Caitlin asked as she, Wells, and Cisco looked at Felicity in awe

"All right, I'm sending the updates. We're connected." Cisco said

"Network is triangulating the location."

"We got him. He's heading west on Nelson toward the train station." Caitlin said

"If he's leaving, it appears Mr. Snart may have gotten what he came for." Wells said, as Naruto put on his suit and sped off

"Nate, you have to get to him before he fires the you." Cisco said

"..."

"Nate, do you copy?" Cisco asked before he sighed "He turned his coms off."

Central City Train Station

"All available units, suspect spotted at Central City train station."

Eddie and Joe pulled up to the train station and got out "We got Snart." Eddie said excitedly before he and Joe ran toward the entrance when Joe turned to him

"Wait here for back up." Joe ordered before running off

"Wait for back up? No way." Eddie said

"That's an order." Joe shouted running

S.T.A.R. Labs

Felicity sighed before she looked to Caitlin and Cisco who were monitoring Naruto's vitals "You should go after Nate."

"He wants to do this alone." Caitlin said

"Of course, he wants to. I've known Nate a long time, he's stubborn and doesn't like to show people his vulnerable side, he thinks he's suppose to be this strong person all the time when he isn't. He may not show it but he is hurt. You're his team and his friends." Felicity said walking over to them "If I had a nickel for every time The Arrow told me to back off, I would be as rich as Oliver Queen, who I mention because he's the richest person I know, or used to be. The point is, you have your partner's back no matter what."

Caitlin and Cisco looked at each other "I have something that might help." Cisco said with a smirk

Central City Train Station

Joe was on the platform running with his gun drawn, looking for Snart as he was running he turned and jumped seeing Snart aiming his cold gun at him before he could fire a bullet whizzed passed his head causing Snart to duck and run before Joe saw Eddie run up "I'm your partner, not your assistant."

An impressed Joe joined Eddie as they chased Snart who jumped on the train, before they could do the same it was already gone, causing them to sigh, before a red blur sped pass them

Train

Naruto sped onto the train beside Snart, and stopped in front of him "There's nowhere to run." Naruto said

"I didn't see you before." Snart said looking at Naruto who stood up "Your mom know you're out past your bedtime?"

"Does your grandfather know, how much of a disappointment you are? Like father, like son huh."

Snart glared at Naruto but stayed his hand and took a deep breath "I've seen your weakness at the armored car, then at the theater. See, while you're busy saving everybody, I'll be saving myself."

Naruto made to rush forward, but Smart had used his cold gun on the floor, causing Naruto to step back as Snart caused the wheels to freeze over

"Good luck with that." Snart yelled jumping out if the train just before it derailed

Naruto took a deep breath before he shot off, grabbing everyone he could and getting them off the train, to safety, getting the last person off the train he rushed back toward where Snart had jumped off but he was shot in the back causing him to gasp and take a knee, before he turned to see Snart walking over

"Pretty fast kid, but not fast enough." Smart said as he shot Naruto again causing him to groan, as he fell back "Thank you."

"For what?" Naruto asked with a grunt as he sat up

"You forced me to up my game, not only with this gun, but with how I think about the job. It's been educational." Snart said about to shoot Naruto again

"Drop it." Cisco said holding a large weapon as Felicity, and Caitlin carried a piece behind him "This is a prototype cold gun, four times the size, four times the power, so unless you want a taste of your own medicine, I'd back the hell up."

"Your hands are shaking." Snart said looking at Cisco over his shoulder "You've never killed anyone."

"There's a first time for everything, Captain Cold." Cisco said as Snart smiled at the name "I will shoot you."

Snart nodded before he backed up "You win, kid. I'll see you around."

"Count on it." Naruto said with a glare as Snart turned and began to walk away

"Hey, leave the diamond." Cisco said

"Don't push your luck." Snart said leaving

After a minute, Cisco dropped the gun, and turned to Naruto who was looking at him "Couldn't shoot him if I wanted to. This is actually the S.T.A.R. Labs vacuum cleaner with a lot of L.E.D's."

Naruto smirked as Caitlin, and Felicity helped him sit up "Let's get you warm." Felicity said as Naruto looked to Cisco

"Thank you." Naruto said getting a nod as Cisco smiled before Naruto reached in a pocket on his suit and pulled out the diamond "We should get this back to the museum."

Caitlin, Felicity, and Cisco smiled as they helped Naruto up

Later

S.T.A.R. Labs

Everyone was in the cortex, trying and failing to track Snart "We've been trying to track Snart, but he must have disconnected the signal somehow." Cisco said with a sigh

"We'll find him, Cisco, together." Naruto said placing a hand on his shoulder

"You have a great team here, Nate." Felicity said causing Naruto to turn to her "Speaking of teams, I should probably get back to mine."

Naruto made to speak, but Wells beat him to it "It was nice meeting you, Ms. Smoak. Please extend a hello to The Arrow for us."

"I will." Felicity said with a smile as Naruto walked up to her

"Good-bye, Felicity." Naruto grinned

"Bye, Nathan." Felicity smiled before she and Naruto kissed and hugged each other goodbye

Watching her leave, Naruto sighed before Wells said "Remarkable young woman. She's special."

"Yeah, she is." Naruto said with a nod before he walked off

Later

Train

A train heading for Starling City carried only Felicity who was looking at a picture of her and Naruto from college, hearing a bump, Felicity looked back and seeing nothing turned back to see Naruto smiling as he sat across from her causing her to yelp, which caused Naruto to laugh

"Did I just yelp?" Felicity asked

Naruto still laughing nodded "Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Don't tell me you're here to save me."

"Naw, just to talk." Naruto said leaning forward "I wanted to say, that I haven't changed my mind about us, I still love you."

Felicity with a smile leaned forward also "I love you too." she said kissing him passionately, before she pulled away leaning her forehead against his "But I can't."

Naruto opened his eyes to see Felicity crying "No, hey." Naruto said taking her face in his hands and wiping her teats "I thought I told you, only tears of happiness belong on this beautiful face."

Felicity smiled, as she leaned into Naruto's palm "I know you have feelingso for Oliver and I'm not mad. I told you to live your life, and not to put it on pause for me. I should probably go back and kick my own ass, but your happiness means the world to me." Naruto said with a soft smile

Felicity cupped Naruto's cheeks in her hands with a smile as she said "I do still love you Naruto, it's why 'this' is so hard."

Naruto smiled a little brighter and kissed her again before he pulled away "It's ok. I will always be here for you no matter what your heart decides. Your worth it."

Felicity smiled before Naruto moved to the seat next to her and wrapped wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his shoulder

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Felicity asked

"I have super speed, I'm always 10 minutes away." Naruto said kissing her

Felicity smiled and cuddled up to Naruto, as a comfortable silence settled between them, before after after moment Naruto asked "You know, I've never done it on a train?"

Felicity slapped Naruto's chest "Your a big horndog." she said with a smile "...I've never done it either."

Naruto looked down at Felicity who took off her glasses, his surprised expression turned to one of glee, before she brought him into a kiss

Finished


	5. Plastique

Month Later

Bar

Naruto sat at the bar, with an bored expression, it's been a month since Snart got away, and he has yet to make a reappearance, in that month Naruto has upped his training, with his powers he could now form 2 clones without getting tired, he refined his aerokinesis some more as well, his next goal was using the lightning he produced when he used his powers

His friendship with Caitlin and Cisco had grown stronger, he had taken an more active role in teaching them to defend themselves, seeing as Snart knew what they looked like.

Currently Naruto was at a bar with Caitlin, Cisco, Eddie, and Iris, sitting at the bar, a bit bummed out seeing as he had a bottle of scotch, a glass of Ciroc, a few shots of Jack Daniels, and Hennessy but he didn't even feel buzzed, looking up he saw Iris walking over

"I'm glad you invited Caitlin, and Cisco." Iris said

"They're cool, right?" Naruto asked looking over to the two as they sat at a table

"They saved your life, Nate. That makes them the coolest people I've ever met." Iris said smiling before she got a shot glass "It's nice that you guys became friends." Naruto smiled as he raised a shot glass "To friends, old and new."

The two tapped their glasses together before they took the shot "Ooh. I'm up. Wish me luck."

Naruto nodded before Iris walked away to meet Eddie who handed her 3 darts, turning to the bartender Naruto asked "Can I get 5 shots of bourbon?"

"Coming right up." the bartender said

Getting his shots, Naruto took the tray to Caitlin and Cisco "Guys? I have a problem." he said

"We all do when guys like him exist." Cisco said looking at Eddie as he gulped his beer

"Sure, he's cute, but Nate's hotter." Caitlin said watching Iris and Eddie before she processed when she said and looked to Naruto and Cisco who were watching her "Uh, I mean, genetically speaking. Because I'm a geneticist, of course. Oh, my God, do I sound like Felicity?"

Naruto with a smirk shook his head before he said "I'm not talking about Eddie. I'm talking about this." in a blur of speed Naruto knocked back all 5 shots "I can't feel anything."

"Yeah, that's usually what happens when you drink too much." Cisco said as he and Caitlin smiled at their friend who shook his head

"No, the alcohol is not affecting me. I'm not buzzed, or tipsy. I literally feel nothing. " Naruto said

"It's your hyper-metabolism." Caitlin said smiling before she turned to her purse "I need a sample."

"I'll get more shots." Cisco said going to the bar

"I swear, I had a Vacutainer here." Caitlin said looking through her purse

"Wait, you carry a blood collection kit in your purse?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"You have your hobbies." Caitlin said

"I wouldn't classify that as a hobby." Naruto said before he leaned forward toward her as she continued checking her purse "So you think I'm hot huh?'

Caitlin paused and looked to Naruto with a blush "Y-yeah from a genetic standing."

"Thank you, I think your hot too." Naruto causing her blush to deepen,

Moments Later

Cisco came back with 3 shots to see Caitlin blushing heavily as Naruto was smiling with a shrug he set the tray down "OK let's do this." he said, before the three friends each grabbed a glass, and tapped them together before they knocked it back "Still nothing?"

"Nothing, this is ass. I'm only 25, and my drinking days are over." Naruto said before he gained an idea, maybe he could focus enough to slow down his metabolism so he could get drunk, worth a shot

Before Naruto could try out his idea, Eddie got his attention "Come on, Allen. You're up." Naruto was about to walk over but paused when Eddie's phone buzzed "There was a bombing on 8th and Pass."

Naruto and his friends shared a look, as Eddie kissed Iris "I got to go, babe."

"Okay." Iris said watching her boyfriend leave before she headed to her purse "I've got an early shift at Jitters. Nate, we'll catch up tomorrow."

Naruto looked to Caitlin, and Cisco as Iris left before he headed out as well, and sped off

8th and Pass

Naruto zipped through the streets of Central City before he came up to a rooftop across the way from the burning building as a fire raged out of control

"Ok." Naruto sighed as he shook his arms out, before he got into his stance (Thinks Gon's Jaken Fist) for a move he's been practicing out in the badlands "Ok, all my speed and strength, used simultaneously."

Taking a deep breath, Naruto focused as the pupils in his eyes tuned to slits, while lightning danced from his eyes before with an exhale Naruto cocked his fist back, and with a grunt threw it forward as fast and hard as he could before an explosion of strong wind shot from his fist and shattered the glass of the building while snuffing out the flame

"It worked! Yes!" Naruto cheered throwing his arms up in victory

On the street below Iris got out of her cab, and looked around

About to go home, Naruto paused when he heard "Help! Help!"

Walking to the side Naruto's eyes widened when he saw a window washer hanging on for dear life, as he dangled from his suspended platform, and his method for taking care of the fire didn't do the man any favors

"God dammit." Naruto said before he shot forward

Iris jumped when a red streak shot pass her before it ran up the side of the building, with a smile she ran around so she could get a closer look

"Help! Aah!" the window washer screamed as he began to fall but luckily Naruto grabbed him and ran back down into an alley,

Setting the man down, as the platform slammed into the ground, Naruto stood up and prepared to leave, but paused when he saw Iris standing there looking at him in shock and awe

"Hey beautiful." Naruto greeted vibrating his vocal cords before he sped off, while Iris watched in awe, with a smile

Bar

With a sigh, Naruto walked into a different bar, he was determined to get drunk before the night was up, and wasn't going to let his drinking days be over, walking over to the bar, Naruto ordered a glass of Brandy

Next Morning

Unknown Apartment

Articles of male and female clothing lead to a bedroom, where moaning was heard as under the covers bodies writhed together in pleasure before with a loud feminine moan everything stopped before the cover was thrown back, as Naruto laid back with an relieved sigh while his bed partner Lisa Smart panted with a wide satisfied smile on her face, as she laid on her stomach and her lower half relaxed so she was laying flat

Lisa Snart younger sister of Leonard Snart himself, the beautiful woman had been in the bar with Naruto last night, and Naruto knew who she was beforehand, and with her brother not being a meta human and actually getting away had stung Naruto a bit, so he saw a way to stick it to Leonard in the form of dicking his precious sister down for the last 5 hours, and Naruto actually felt better about himself.

Looking over to the clock, Naruto saw it was time to walk Linda to work so he sat up and looked down to Lisa "I got to go."

Lisa still panting looked to Naruto "We've been at it for 5 hours, don't you ever get tired?"

"I'm wide awake, but you my dear need sleep." Naruto smiled leaning down to kiss the tired woman "You ever want to repeat last night, give me a call."

"Bye." Lisa said before she dozed off with a smile

Naruto lost his smile before he got up and sped around the apartment grabbing his clothes, and putting them on, before he tucked Lisa in and was on his way

Naruto's Apartment

Naruto sped into his apartment and grabbed all of his needed equipment before he took a shower and sat at the counter of his kitchen eating some cereal at super speed, before he left the house and took the elevator down to Linda's floor, and walked to her door and knocked, before he noticed something, and sped off and came back just as the door opened now holding a fresh coffee from Jitters, while he had a Gatorade

"Hey." Linda smiled as Naruto gave her the coffee

"Hey." Naruto smiled as he stepped back so Linda could walk out and lock her door before the two walked away smiling

Later

8th and Pass

Naruto was looking around the office that was blown up, while the detectives were taking statements "Nate." Joe called getting his attention "Anything?"

"Nothing, I haven't found any sign of an oxidizing agent. It's like the floor just blew itself up." Naruto said standing up

"Things don't just blow up." Joe said looking around, before Eddie walked over

"Security guard said our bomber was a woman, red hair." Eddie said causing the two to look at him "Must've cut the security camera's feed. There's no footage, but there might be something else."

Eddie lead Naruto and Joe to a file room where they saw that the doorknob had been blown off "Some kind of small charge blasted the doorknob off."

"Any idea what's missing?" Joe asked

"My guess is one of these files." Eddie said looking around the room full of filing cabinets 'It's gonna take days to figure out which one."

Naruto sighed looking around as Joe turned to Eddie "Let's let Nate do his thing."

When Joe and Eddie left Naruto got to work by going through each cabinet at super speed before he found what he was looking for, with a sigh he closed the cabinet and walked off with the folder

2 Hours Later

CC Police Department

Joe and Eddie walked into the department and paused when they saw two soldiers posted at Captain Singh's door, looking to the nearest cop Eddie asked "What's going on?"

"I have no idea. But they came in here like they own the place. Been talking to Singh for the last half hour." the cop said

"This can't be good." Joe said before he saw Singh walking out so he walked closer as a man followed behind Singh

"General Eiling, this is Detective West." Singh introduced as the general walked over to Joe with his hand out

"Detective." Eiling said as he shook Joe's hand

"What's this all about?" Joe asked

"The army's taking over the bombing investigation." Singh said causing Joe to raise an eyebrow

"I'll need everything you have. Physical evidence, photographs, witness interviews, and all your personal notes." Eiling ordered

"I've been on the job nearly 20 years and never heard of the army investigating anything civilian." Joe said suspiciously

"Well, it's not civilian. She's one of ours." Eiling replied

Joe nodded as he watched Eiling "We'll send over everything we got." he said

"Very kind of you. I think we'll take it now, though." Eiling replied

Singh looked to Joe and shook his head before he said "Give them what they want, Joe."

"You heard him, Joe." Eiling said smugly getting Joe's attention "Give me what I want."

Joe nodded after a moment

Moments Later

Naruto got off the elevator carrying the evidence he collected at the bombing sight, when he saw Joe and two soldiers "Hey, what's going on?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"General Eiling is relieving us from the bombing case." Joe said giving Naruto a look "Give these men everything that's relevant."

Catching the look Naruto with a smile nodded "Sure thing, yeah." he said before he gave the box to a soldier and as they were walking away Naruto snatched the folder he found so quick that the soldier didn't notice

Joe and Naruto watched as the men walked away, as he held the folder "You and a few civilians from S.T.A.R. Labs might want to check into that."

"Already ahead of you." Naruto said walking off

Joe watched as Naruto walked off before the cop from earlier called out to him "Can I talk to you for a minute, Joe?" Joe looked up to thean with an raised eyebrow "It's about Iris."

Joe immediately walked up the stairs

1 Hour Later

S.T.A.R. Labs

Naruto was in the cortex filling Caitlin, and Cisco in on what was going on "A VA file number is all the info you have on the bomber?" Cisco asked

"C.C.P.D's been ordered off the case, before I could even begin to investigate." Naruto said

"Well, who has the power to do that?" Caitlin asked

"The army. Some general, name is Eiling." Naruto said

"General Wade Eiling." Harrison said rolling into the cortex

Naruto looked at the man and asked "You know him?"

"Yeah, I know him. About ten years ago, General Wade Eiling contracted S.T.A.R. Labs to develop enhanced gene therapies for soldiers." Harrison said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow "I was interested in the potential medical benefits for civilians. General Eiling really wanted to develop mind reading capabilities for interrogation purposes. I stopped the study when I saw his techniques up close, but our split was less than amicable."

Naruto nodded while his instincts were telling him that there was a lot more to the story, but taking Felicity's advice he let it go "He took all the evidence I collected on the bombing. Everything but the folder." he said handing Wells the folder

"Well, lucky for us, the VA finally joined the new millennium and digitized their records." Cisco said turning to his computer and bringing up what they needed, "A lot of redacted info. But our girl's name is Bette Sans Souci, an EOD specialist for the army."

"EOD?" Caitlin asked

"Bombs." Cisco said

"Is there an address?" Naruto asked

"Hold on...Here, we go. One person in case of emergency. Cameron Scott. Inglewood." Cisco said getting a nod from Naruto before he sped off

Inglewood

Bette Sans Succi walked down the fire escape of an apartment taking extra care to not touch anything, walking down the alleyway, she jumped in surprise when Naruto appeared in front of her "Bette Sans Souci?"

Bette jumped and ran the other way causing Naruto to sigh, "A guy using super speed appears in front of you, and you chose to run away?" he asked himself before he sped in front of her "I need you to come with me."

"Don't touch me." Bette said only it was to late as Naruto grabbed her arm, but she tapped the emblem on the suit,

Naruto let go of her as he noticed his suit turning purple "The hell?" he asked

"Get whatever you're wearing off of you." Bette said urgently causing Naruto to look at her with an raised eyebrow "Hurry."

With a shrug Naruto sped down the alley and quickly got out of the suit moments before it exploded

Moments Later

S.T.A.R. Labs

"Nate?" Cisco asked as Naruto didn't respond "Can you hear me? Nate?"

"There must be a perfectly reasonable explanation for why he's not answering." Caitlin said to Cisco before she tried "Nathan!" she yelled only to look up to see Naruto walking in putting on a shirt "Uh.."

"Don't ask." Naruto said

"I'm gonna ask. Where's my suit?"

"It's...gone." Naruto said slowly

"What do you mean, it's gone? What did you do with my suit?"

"It blew up, dude." Naruto sighed as Cisco's eyes widened "I managed to get out of it before it went, "kaboom."

"My suit went "kaboom"?" Cisco asked scandalized

"Fun fact about Bette Sans Souci. She's not carrying bombs. She touched the emblem on the suit and turned it into a bomb. She's a meta-human." Naruto said

"With the ability to cause spontaneous combustion upon tactile contact." Wells said rolling into the cortex

Cusco turned to Wells "She blew up my suit."

"You have, like, three more." Caitlin reminded

"Okay, I have two. And I loved that one." Cisco corrected

"All right, what else do we know about her?" Naruto asked

"Oh, I don't know. She's pure evil." Cisco said as Caitlin rolled her eyes as he began to search for Bette on his computer "We're gonna find this girl and send her butt into the pipeline. No one blows my tech to smithereens and gets away with it."

Cusco paused seeing Bette's army photo "Unless she looks like that." he said sitting down

"I don't think she meant to hurt me." Naruto said looking at the photo "But her being a meta-human explains Eiling's interest in her."

"And why he stole the case from us." Joe said walking in "He didn't want anyone to know what she could do."

"Detective." Wells nodded in greeting

"Doctor." Joe returned before he looked at the computer with Bette's photo "So Human bomb. Must be Tuesday in Central City."

"Yes, and General Eiling's not one to give up a potential asset without a fight." Wells said

"Which is why we have to find her before he does." Naruto said

"Nathan?" Joe asked

"Uh oh." Naruto thought as Joe only called him Nathan when something was wrong "Yeah?"

"Can I see you for a second?" Joe asked before he walked out and with a sigh Naruto followed after him "When were you planning on telling me that Iris saw The Streak?"

"That was not planned. She caught me off guard." Naruto said

"We had a deal. You keep her in the dark about the meta-humans, and I don't go Floyd Mayweather on you." Joe said

"No, our deal is that I don't tell her what I can do, I can't control if she learns about meta humans, or not." Naruto replied

"I'll give you that, but did you know she's writing a blog now."

"I already talked to her about that." Naruto said

"Talk to her again. And be more convincing." Joe said

"Joe think about this, the guy who was raised alongside her since he was 11 telling everyone that a man in a yellow suit inside lightning killed his mom, and brother. I've been looking into this stuff ever since. Now I'm suddenly not as interested as I should be, it'll tell her that,"

"Your hiding something." Joe finished for him with a sigh as he began to pace

"I'll think of something, Joe just give me some time." Naruto said getting a nod from Joe before the man walked off before with a sigh Naruto sped off,

Basement

Naruto returned to the basement with a few small balls he appeared to focus, and began to repeatedly tossed them into the sky, focusing intently slowly the balls in mid air began to slow down

Wells in the threshold looked on in shock

Naruto with a smile reached to grab the balls before a nosebleed and exhaustion caused him to collapse to a knee coughing harshly as he spat blood while the balls returned to normal and dropped to the ground and bounced off

Naruto panted as he worked to regain his breath when he noticed Wells wheeling over "Nathan, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah." Naruto said moving to sit down

"What were you doing?" Wells asked

"T-trying o-out m-my c-chronokinesis." Naruto said clutching his side as he began coughing again while Wells looked at him in shock, and a little fear

"This was a mistake, a very big mistake. He's advancing at an extremely fast rate," Wells thought, before he could tell Naruto to take it easy and to not experiment with his abilities by himself the intercom went off

"Dr Wells, Nate come to the cortex, we got something."

Wells looked down to Naruto who sighed as he got to his feet a little sluggish before he shook his head and began to make his way to the cortex, "He hasn't mastered it, no speedster ever has, but where did he start." Wells thought he needed to bug Naruto's apartment, he did it once but Naruto had felt himself being watched and moved out immediately, and with not a lot of trust between them who knew what else Naruto was playing around with.

Cortex

Walking into the cortex with a bottle of water Naruto asked "What you got?"

"We've piggybacked onto General Eiling's own surveillance. According to what they're saying, the lovely Ms. Sans Souci was just spotted in Inglewood." he said

"The same neighborhood as Dr. Harold Hadley's office, the military surgeon who performed several procedures on her." Caitlin said as Naruto killed the rest of his water "That's why she was looking for the folder."

"You got to get to her before Eiling does." Cisco said

"Got it." Naruto said taking a deep breath and speeding off

Inglewood

Center For Inflicted Wounds

Dr. Harold Hadley was doing paperwork, when he looked up and his heart almost jumped out of his chest "S-Sgt. Sans Souci." he said horrified

"You remember me. Good." Bette said walking into the room "Because I remember you, Doctor. I remember waking up from a coma. You started cutting me open."

"I was only trying to help ease your condition. You couldn't control it." Harold replied

"You did this to me. You and Eiling." Bette said with a glare,

Outside

Eiling and his squadron of soldiers arrived on scene

Inside

Bette was glaring at Harold, when Naruto sped in and knocked the good doctor unconscious "Hello again." he greeted as Better looked at him in surprise, before Naruto noticed green dots on the walls before Bette was shot causing her to scream in pain and fall to the ground

Outside

Eiling with a smirk tapped the shoulder of the soldier next to him and ordered "Go bring me my asset."

Everyone immediately rushed toward the building

Inside

Naruto knelt beside Bette, and asked "You okay?" seeing her nod he said "Look, I can get you out of here. I can help you understand what happened to you."

"How?" Bette asked interested

"Because it happened to me too." Naruto said

Bette stared at Naruto for a moment before she and he looked up when a flash grenade was thrown threw a window, immediately Naruto grabbed her and sped off just as the grenade went off

Eiling with his smirk was standing outside and frowned when he heard "Target is gone." causing him to grit his teeth

Next Day

S.T.A.R. Labs

"As the detonation dispersed throughout Central City. A number of people were exposed to a wave of unquantifiable energy." Wells said as he showed Bette a 3D version of his particle accelerator exploding "One of those people... Was you."

"You were in Central City ten months ago?" Naruto asked in his civilian clothes

"I had just returned from Afghanistan." Bette said as Caitlin handed her some gloves "I was there defusing roadside bombs and Shrapnel ripped through me. I was flown back state side. Spent months at the base recuperating and next thing I know, I became the thing that almost killed me. And Eiling's favorite, new lab rat."

"The dark matter must have combined with the bomb particulate inside your body." Caitlin said

"I thought Eiling did this to me." Bette said

"Nope, he did." Naruto said pointing to Harrison who frowned, "And from what I gathered Eiling isn't smart enough to create someone like you. A war hawk clever enough to see your value, though."

"Do you know of any others who were changed?" Bette asked

"There've been a few." Caitlin said

"But no one that looks like you." Cisco said dreamily causing Naruto to laugh as Cisco snapped out of his daze "I'm sorry. That was inappropriate...Please don't leave."

"I know how to perform a lobotomy." Caitlin whispered to Cisco who shifted away from her uncomfortably

Later

Bette was in the med room with Caitlin getting looked at, while Wells, Cisco, and Naruto looked at her vitals and the shrapnel in her body "Her cellular structure's unlike anything I've ever seen."

"Her nitrogen levels are off the charts." Naruto said looking at a monitor "Do you think we can help her?"

"To answer that question, we have to understand how she works, and to understand that, first we have to study her in action." Wells said

"You want her to blow stuff up. Yes, now we're talking." Cisco said excited

"Not in here. She's too unstable." Wells said

"I know." Cisco said looking at Wells

'I know you know." Wells smirked

Naruto was watching the monitor intently with his back to Wells and Cisco "A seal, could help her, unfortunately I no longer have access to my damn chakra." he thought gritting his teeth as he looked down to his palm, before wisps of a familiar red energy appeared before fading away "And the last of Kurama's chakra is almost completely finished bonding with my body."

Naruto was dragged from his thoughts when a beeping went off, turning around and walking to the desk he looked at Caitlin's tablet as security footage from the elevator showed Eiling and some soldiers coming up whole Caitlin held a tracker she just pulled from Bette

"Lock down the pipeline. Get Bette out of here. I'll take care of Eiling." Wells ordered before Naruto got his suit and left with the others while Wells rolled out to confront Eiling

Later

Airfield

Naruto, Caitlin, and Cisco watched as Bette used her powers, to blow up toys "Her Trauzl rating is around 45. That's the same as any plastique. Plastique. Ha first try!" Cisco cheered

"Didn't really think this one through, did you?" Caitlin asked holding up a boomerang

Naruto and Bette were walking together down the air field "Downrange, insurgents started booby trapping cars. The rest of my tour, I was terrified to touch another vehicle. Now, I'm gonna spend the rest of my life terrified to touch another human being." Bette said before she looked to Naruto "Have they tried to help you?"

"Yeah, they've helped me learn how to use my powers. Not reverse them."

"If they could reverse it so you weren't a meta-human, would you?" Bette asked

"My speed gets me closer to the murderer of my brother, and mother. So until I find him I can't give it up." Naruto said getting a nod from Bette "You can control your abilities, Bette, something triggers them, be it your fear of contact, or some other emotions or psychological trigger. You'll get control of this, I'll help you in whatever way I can."

Bette smiled at Naruto who returned it, before he looked down when his phone went off "Excuse me." he said walking away and answering his phone "Hey, Joe."

"You need to talk to Iris now." Joe said urgently

"Why what's going on?" Naruto asked

"She just posted another story about The Streak."

"Ok?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"She's got her name on it now, Nate."

"What?" Naruto asked in shock "Joe, I'll call you later. I'll talk to her."

"What was that about?" Cisco asked walking over as Naruto hung up

"Iris posted about The Streak again, but this time she signed her name to it."

"Oh, that's not good. If one of these bad meta-humans we're dealing with figures she knows something,"

"Then they may target her, I know." Naruto sighed

"What are you going to do?" Cisco asked

"I guess it's time the Streak talks to her." Naruto said before he looked to Cisco "Tell Bette, and Caitlin I'll be back."

Cisco nodded before Naruto sped away

Later

CC Jitters

Iris was alone, as she went about cleaning the place up, when she heard the door chimes ring signaling someone had entered "Sorry, we're closed."

"That's to bad, I hear you guys serve the best coffee in the city."

Iris paused at the vibrating voice and turned around to see Naruto in his suit standing there looking at her "Oh, my God, it's you...You are real." Iris said wishing she could call Naruto at this moment but he's been MIA for the last 2 days "I should, um...Let me just clean up,"

Immediately Naruto sped around and cleaned up the dining area causing her to jump, and look around in awe, as Naruto stood by the door "Meet me on the roof. I'll give you a head start."

Iris with an excited grin turned around and ran up to the roof

"Wow, she's seriously all fangirl, right now." Naruto said before he sped up to the rood to see Iris walk out and look around "I need you to stop writing about me."

Iris jumped and turned to see Naruto leaning on a ledge "There are a lot of people who need someone like you right now. To know that you're out there."

Iris watched as the man tilted his head, kinda like how Nate used to "I have so many questions. Where are you from?"

"Far away." Naruto said vaguely

"Who are you?" Iris asked

"I wear this mask, so no one can know that." Naruto said

"How can you do what you do?" Iris asked only for the man to shrug his shoulders "You're a terrible interview."

"Listen to me Ms. West. There's more to this than you can understand. I need you to stop." Naruto said

"Can you stop? Running into buildings and rescuing people without them even knowing that you're there?"

"This isn't about glory for me." Naruto said

"So why do you do this?" Iris asked only for Naruto to stay silent "Look, I have this friend, and he had something terrible happen to him when he was a kid." Naruto looked at Iris in surprise "His whole life, he's been telling stories about this impossible thing. And people laughed at him, shrinks analyzed him. And he's been searching for an explanation ever since. But now, suddenly, it's like he's lost his faith in everything. But you you are proof that he wasn't crazy. Help me save my friend."

"He sounds like a lucky guy." Naruto said before he left, so he wouldn't break his promise and reveal himself to Iris

Next Day

S.T.A.R. Labs

Naruto walked into the cortex to see everyone looking troubled "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked before he looked to Bette, "Did fatback find out you were here?"

Bette cracked a smile, even though she was sad and shook her head "No. Caitlin was about to give me the not-so-good news."

Naruto looked to Caitlin who looked to Bette sadly "The shrapnel in your body has merged with you on a cellular level."

"And the technology required to unsplice your DNA it hasn't been invented yet." Wells said as Bette began to tear up

"Bette." Naruto said taking a step forward

"No, it's okay. Roger that." Bette said taking a deep breath "I just need a minute. Don't worry. Pretty sure I can cry without blowing stuff up."

Naruto watched as Bette walked off, to cry in private "What now?" Cisco asked

Wells made to speak, but Naruto beat him to it "She joins us. Becomes a part of the team." he said

"Nathan, you have an amazing ability to help people. She makes things explode." Caitlin said

"She's the first meta-human not hell-bent on destroying this city." Naruto replied

"It's too dangerous." Wells said

'Well, she's not going in the pipeline."

"I'm not suggesting she go in the pipeline, but were she to remain at S.T.A.R. Labs, it would put all of us at risk." Wells said

"I'll die before I let Eiling get his grubby hands on her." Naruto replied

"Eiling is a dangerous man, Nathan. We do not want him as an enemy." Wells said

"He came after Bette, he's already an enemy." Naruto said walking off, causing Wells to sigh

Outside

Naruto walked out to see Bette by the gate looking at the horizon, walking over he stood beside her as she sniffled looking at the ocean, wrapping an arm around her Naruto brought her into a hug, as she began to sob into his chest clutching the back of his shirt tightly

Later

CCPD Crime Lab

Naruto walked into the lab to see Joe looking over some evidence "Joe, what are you still doing here?" he asked

"Going over the materials in Barry's, and your mom's case." Joe said closing the box before he sipped his coffee and looked to Naruto "How's it going with you?"

"Great, befriended a hot red head who can make things explode, and I finally diagnosed why Iris is writing about The Streak." Naruto said getting an interested look from Joe "She's doing it for me. To prove the impossible is possible."

"How do you know that?" Joe asked

"The Streak talked to her." Naruto shrugged

"Nate, don't you think Iris would recognize your voice?"

"No, I can do this cool thing with my vocal cords, where I vibrate them so I sound like this." Naruto said causing Joe to laugh "I know. It's cool, it's cool."

"Whoa." Joe said as he finally stopped laughing and sighed "Well, you put that out there now, so. I want to keep her safe."

"You know the only real way to get her to stop is to tell her the truth." Naruto replied

"Man, you really want to tell her." Joe said

"I tell her everything." Naruto shrugged

"Mm not everything."

"Like what?" Naruto asked

"You haven't told her that your still in love with her." Joe said causing Naruto to scoff, before he saw Joe give him a look causing him to frown

"W-wait you knew?"

"I used to watch you and her give each other longing looks when you thought each other wasn't looking, then one day it just stopped."

"You knew for 4 years?" Naruto asked wide eyed "I broke up with her because she didn't want to tell you."

"Hey, I'm sorry, I always gave you openings to tell me, but you announced you were going to MIT, then you met Felicity, so I kept my mouth shut." Joe shrugged

Naruto shook his head "Yeah, well now, she's happy and with someone else, that's all that matters."

"When the universe wants to make something happen, whether it be giving a young man lighting speed or putting two people together, it has a way of figuring those things out." Joe said getting a nod from Naruto before he stood up and the two hugged "And I got to get home."

Joe stepped back and pointed to his throat and began to laugh before he walked off.

Naruto chuckled before he grabbed a cup, and walked to the coffee machine and walked back to his desk before he opened the box to his mom's and Barry's case, and began to look through it at a slow pace, hours went by before Naruto took a large gulp of coffee, and blinked as he noticed his hand vibrating before his entire body did the same, and he slipped right through his chair and the floor, all the way down to the women's locker room, when he finally stopped vibrating

"That was weird." Naruto said looking up

Next Day

S.T.A.R. Labs

Naruto walked into the cortex with a duffel bag, after his phasing debacle last night, he had robbed a bank, for a few 100,000 for Bette, if she wasn't safe in the US he would get her out of here so she could live as close to a normal life as possible, no matter the cost.

Stopping Naruto dropped the duffel as he saw Cisco and Caitlin looking disappointed "Where's Bette?"

"She left." Cisco said

"What do you mean? Where did she go?" Naruto asked

"She didn't say." Wells said rolling over

"Where the hell could she be?" Naruto asked

Waterfront

Bette stood watching the ocean, with a small smile, Naruto had offered to take her anywhere in the world she wanted to go, and she was all for it, but Wells, had come and told her that Eiling was an enemy of anyone with abilities, and they were her people now so she had to protect them, hearing the convoy arriving she took a deep breath as she readied herself

"Go, go!" the soldiers got out of the car, and trained their weapons on her when Eiling walked forward

"On me." Eiling said

"I'm ready to give myself up." Bette said turning around

"Oh, I highly doubt that. You think you can pull one over on me? You can't." Eiling said smugly "Stand down, soldier."

S.T.A.R. Labs

"I got back on the military feed. Looks like they've gone to the waterfront to rendezvous with Bette. She's turning herself in." Cisco said

"She's not turning herself in." Naruto said speeding off

"Please, let him get to her in time." Cisco prayed

Waterfront

Eiling paced as he gave a speech "All over the world, people are plotting to destroy our end our lives. Brave American soldiers are gonna die in that fight, but they don't have to. Because of you, we could have victory."

"All I've ever wanted was to make the world a safer place." Bette said as she clenched the marbles in her hand "And it will be when you're not in it."

Eiling's eyes widened when she threw the marbles forward "Take cover!" he yelled before the marbles exploded knocking everyone to the ground

Better walked forward toward Eiling with her hand high to touch him, but Naruto appeared in front of her "What are you doing here?" she asked surprise

"Being soldier doesn't mean you're a murderer. Don't let this fat son of a bitch make you one." Naruto said, Bette looked at Naruto and nodded before she fell as Eiling shot her "No!" Naruto yelled kneeling down to her "I'm sorry. I didn't see him."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. I'm glad you stopped me." Bette said with a smile

Naruto lifted her up, and made to pick her up bridle style "I'm gonna get you back to S.T.A.R. La-." Naruto was interrupted as Bette kissed his lips

"I'm glad I met you, Nate. There's something you should know. Dr. Wells he...tol-" Bette suddenly went very still as Naruto shed a tear as she died

"I'm sorry." Naruto said sadly before he noticed that she was glowing "Um guys, we have a big problem."

"Is Bette okay?" Cisco asked over the coms

"No. Eiling killed her." Naruto said sadly before he said "She's glowing, I think she's gonna detonate."

"Oh, my God, a mass that size, the explosion, it would be," Caitlin began

"Devastating." Wells said

"Nate, you have to get her away from the city." Caitlin said,

"Alright." Naruto said standing up with Bette in his arms kissing her forehead, he shot forward running on water, just as the soldiers and Eiling were getting up

Running past a buoy, Naruto continued running till he couldn't even see the mainland before he slowed down and dropped her into the water as gently as possible before he sped back to the waterfront as Bette detonated, out running the shockwave Naruto arrived on the waterfront to see Eiling and the soldiers heading to their cars

"Hey!" Naruto yelled vibrating his face, and vocal cords.

Eiling and the soldiers turned around to see Naruto

"You killed my friend." Naruto said

"Take em." Eiling smirked as weapon that could move at super speed what a gold mine

Immediately upon getting the order the soldiers opened fire at Naruto whose arm blurred around in front of him before the firing stopped and he dropped the bullets before he shot forward and appeared in front of Eiling an a fist to the gut caused the man to gasp, before a hook to his jaw sent him rolling away as all the men collapsed having been knocked unconscious when Naruto rushed Eiling,

Wade got up and opened fire at Naruto who sped to his side and kicked him in the gut causing the old man to fly up before Naruto punched him in the ribs, causing him to shout in pain, before he went crashing into the side of one of the cars,

Wade breathed heavily clutching his side as Naruto had broke his ribs, before he looked up to see Naruto looking down at him before he was grabbed by his neck and held up off the ground, grabbing his hidden knife he tried to stab Naruto but Naruto grabbed his wrist and with a jerk and a pull broke the wrist and pulled the arm out of its socket causing Wade to scream in pain

"I'm not going to kill you, Wade, that'll make me a hypocrite. So what I'm going to do is get every dirty secret you have, and if I ever see you again, all your secrets will be posted on the Internet and on the presidents door step." Naruto said before a mean head but knocked out the general "Bitch." Naruto spat before he sped off

Later

S.T.A.R. Labs

Everyone was watching the news as a representative for Eiling told everyone that they were conducting an underwater weapons test "He murdered Bette right in front of me." Naruto said playing with a thumb drive

"Powerful men, have a way of avoiding consequences." Wells said

"Not this time." Naruto retorted looking at the thumb drive

"Are you going to be ok?" Caitlin asked

"Yeah." Naruto nodded

"You can walk on water, which puts you in interesting company."

Naruto smiled and nodded not that impressed with the feat "I need to speak with Iris, see you later." he said walking off

Joe's House

Iris was on her laptop in the dining room, when she heard the door open, looking up she saw it was Naruto "Hey stranger, if you came to do laundry, I already have a load in."

"Uh, no. I came to talk." Naruto said walking over and sitting next to her, looking at her for a moment he said "I was working a case. Someone I really thought I could help befriend. But they died."

"Nate, I'm really sorry." Iris said

"Thanks." Naruto nodded before he sighed and looked at her "You can't keep writing about the Streak."

"W-what, Nate, this is important to me, I thought you of all people would be supportive."

"I was supportive when it was anonymous." Naruto replied causing Iris to look at him "The thing is Iris, if this guy is real, and he is doing things like this and he crosses the wrong people who are they going to go looking for? The person who seems to have the most information on him, you. Your tying yourself to someone you don't know and it could get you killed."

"The Streak is giving people hope. He should give you hope." Iris said

"The only hope for me is if I see the man in yellow who ran that knife through Barry and my mom. Your putting yourself out there in danger I'm not OK with that."

"This is important to me. Whoever the Streak is, I'm not stopping till everyone believes in him."

"And if your hurt in the process it won't matter?" Naruto asked

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Iris said

Naruto nodded his head "Ok." he said standing up and looking down at her, before with a scoff he left the house.

Later

Naruto found himself at a bar, just enjoying the taste of bourbon and missing the effects of alcohol when he noticed Caitlin, and Cisco "Hey what's up?" he asked surprised to see them

"We thought we should have a toast." Cisco said

"Doesn't work on me, remember?" Naruto asked

"Nathan Allen, you of all people should know that nothing is impossible." Caitlin said handing Naruto a small bottle filled with liquid "I distilled a highly fermented, potent suspension. It's basically 500 proof."

Naruto uncorked the bottle and took a whiff, and crinkled his nose "I figured if anybody could use a drink tonight, it was you." Caitlin said causing Naruto to smile as she lifted her glass with Cisco "So here's to Bette."

"Bette." Naruto and Cisco said as the three tapped their glasses together and took their shots

"Whoa, oh." Naruto said shaking his head as he coughed "That hit too quick."

"Are you buzzed?" Caitlin asked hopefully as she and Cisco watched him with smiles

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm buzzed for sure. I could kiss you." Naruto said causing Caitlin to blush as he looked down to the bottle "Whoa, that is good stuff." Naruto blinked before he sighed "And it's gone."

"Work in progress." Caitlin shrugged as Naruto laid his head down, crying and she rubbed his back

Finished


	6. Girder and New Earth

2 Weeks Later

Following his chat with Iris, Naruto had made his presence non existent around her, he hadn't reached out, and neither had she, which wasn't really a bother to him, he had been to see Felicity and gave her a copy of his book, and had traveled to National City for an interview with Cat Grant. She was an interesting woman.

With Naruto

Naruto was walking home, after a date with Stacy Conwell a barista at Jitters, for the pass 2 weeks had been actually peaceful. No cases for him left him more than enough time to get his speed up to Mach 1.3, and to work on his agility as well, he had also been playing with his accidentally discovered ability to become intangible, the applications of the ability was actually making him salivate, also instead of morning jogs around the block, he had gotten into the habit of running around the country, during one of these runs, he had ran into an old friend Alex Danvers.

Alex Danvers was the only child to renowned scientists Eliza, and Jeremiah Danvers. Alex had grew up in Central City before she and her parents moved away when she was 16. Naruto, she, and Iris kept in touch, and she was happy to see him, as she had visited frequently when he was in his coma.

Naruto had told, and showed her, and her parents everything that was going on with him having super speed, and the other Meta humans as well, the family of scientists expressed their awe, and worry for him and his new abilities, but they agreed to run some test on the energy that was bonded to his cells and his blood to see what the energy was capable of,

A chime on his phone caused Naruto to look down to his phone before he sighed as Iris posted again, reading through it quickly he suddenly sped off

Moments Earlier

CC Jitters

Alone at her job, Iris was working on her blog, the blog that had been the cause of Naruto completely ignoring her existence the pass 2 weeks, she was tempted to back down but she had to stick with her guns, no matter how much she missed Naruto she would not give up on her blog

'To understand what I'm about to tell you, you need to do something first. You need to believe in the impossible. Can you do that? Good, because all of us, we have forgotten what miracles look like. Maybe because they haven't made much of an appearance lately. Our lives have become ordinary, but there is someone out there who is truly extraordinary. I don't know where you came from. I don't know your name, but I have seen you do the impossible to protect the city I love. So for those of us who believe in you and what you're doing, I just want to say thank you."

Iris with a smile clicked enter and closed her laptop, before after a few seconds she was grabbed and suddenly on the roof, in shock she looked around before she jumped when Naruto in his suit said

"You're welcome."

Smiling Iris looked at him and spoke "How did you - I literally just hit send."

"Speed reading." Naruto said with a shrug

"It's crazy what you can do to your voice." Iris commented

"You need to stop writing your blog." Naruto said seriously

"People need to know that you exist." Iris said before her phone rung, and she answered it to see that it was Eddie, clicking ignore she looked back up to her disguised bestfriend "What else can you do?"

"This is not an interview." Naruto said

"Come on. You got to give me something. Hobbies, pet peeves, favorite color? Wait, scratch that last one. Red, duh, obviously."

"I hate red, bad experiences. The suit was just conveniently that color." Naruto said, "But you need to hear me."

"My hearing is fine. It's just selective." Iris said causing Naruto to sigh and shake his head "What should I call you?"

"Anything but The Streak." Naruto said

"Fine. Suggestions?" Iris asked

"You said you were writing about me to bring hope to someone you care about. How would he feel if doing that put you in harm's way?"

"He and I aren't exactly on the same page these days." Iris said with a sigh "Besides, you're giving hope to a lot of people, so I'm doing this for them."

Naruto made to speak but paused and looked up when he heard sirens in the distance "To be continued." he said running off

"Hey!" Iris shouted "You can't just leave me up" Naruto turned around picked up Iris and dropped her off in Jitters before he was gone "Here." Iris finished looking around in awe "Whoa."

Elsewhere

A yellow humvee sped onto the road running over a mailbox "Whoo-hoo-hoo!" the driver said as he sped away from the cops

Joe and Eddie along with other squad cars parked at the end of the block, performing a rode block, getting out of the car, Eddie asked "What kind of a tool steals a yellow Humvee?"

"What kind of tool buys a yellow Humvee?" Joe asked in return before he saw pedestrians watching "Get these people back."

Eddie walked over to the people and shouted "I need everybody back!" everyone began to back away

Joe and Eddie quickly got behind their car, with their guns raised as the yellow humvee sped toward them before a child walking across the street looking down at his phone caused their eyes widened

"Son! Out of the way!" Joe yelled causing the boy to look up "Out of the way!"

The kid looked behind him to see the yellow humvee

Joe watched worried before he looked surprised, when yellow lightning streaks swept up the boy, shaking off his surprise, Joe and the other officers began to shoot, as they fired Joe noticed that a bullet went right through the windshield and the man's forehead turned to metal

"What the hell?" Eddie asked standing in place

"Eddie! Eddie!" Joe yelled tackling Eddie out of the way, just as the humvee smashed through the road block

"Yeah!" the metahuman screamed

Naruto ran after the humvee, and flattened the tires with a shard of glass he picked up, before he stopped in front if the truck as it came to a stop "Get out of the car." Naruto ordered

"If you say so." the metahuman said as he opened the door and got out before he ripped the door off it's hinges

"Ok." Naruto whispered before he saw the man throw the door at him, ducking under it, Naruto acted quickly and grabbed the door and launched it back, causing the meta human to gasp as he was thrown over the hood of the humvee

Unseen by Naruto the man growled as his skin turned metal, before he returned to normal and stood up, "Let's go." Naruto said speeding in and throwing a punch, only for his eyes to widen in surprise as the man's face turned to metal, before pain registered as the force and momentum of his punch caused his hand break against the man's skin

"God dammit!" Naruto yelled clutching his wrist, before he was backhanded by a metal arm, sending him flying into the side of the truck

The metahuman walked over to Naruto as he clutched his ribs, and wrist "Looks like you were born to take a beating." he said before he tried to punch Naruto again, but Naruto ducked under the wild hook, and with all his strength he kicked the man in the back sending him into the truck denting it, before he sped off

S.T.A.R. Labs

Caitlin, Cisco, and Wells got out of the, elevator and walked toward the cortex "Check the math. Your dispersal models don't correlate." Caitlin said

"Uh, they do if you factor in the seasonal fluctuations in reproduction cycles." Cisco retorted

"What exactly are we debating?" Wells asked

Caitlin and Cisco shared a glance before Cisco said "The average number of bugs Nate swallows in a day of running."

"Really?" Naruto asked causing them to jump and turn to face him, with his mask off, they saw he was clutching his wrist and ribs

"Nate are you ok?" Caitlin asked

"A broken hand, and probably some bruised ribs, other than that I'm peachy." Naruto said before Caitlin quickly rushed him to the med bay

Moments Later

"13 fractures, that's a new record, and that's just in your hand." Caitlin said as she put Naruto's hand in a brace "You also have, three cracked ribs, and a bruised spleen. Even with your powers, you'll need a few hours to heal."

"What exactly did you hit?" Wells asked causing Naruto to glance over to him

"A man, who could apparently has the ability to change his skin into metal." Naruto said sitting up

"Interesting. A man of steel." Wells said impressed

"So you went after a meta-human alone? Dude, why didn't you call us?" Cisco asked

"I didn't know what he was. Besides, I was off-duty." Naruto said

"Hmm." Caitlin hummed causing Naruto to look at her with a raised eyebrow

"You're lucky he didn't knock out your teeth. Those puppies don't grow back." Cisco said

"The strange thing is I feel like I knew him." Naruto said knowing he heard that phrase before

"What do you mean?" Caitlin asked

"He said something that was familiar." Naruto said

"We will find a way, for you to fight this new meta." Wells said

"Thanks," Naruto said getting up

"Where are you going?" Caitlin asked

"Home, to sleep." Naruto said

"You shouldn't run in your condition, I'll drive you." Caitlin said getting a nod from Naruto

"Thanks." Naruto smiled

Next Day

C.C.P.D

Naruto walked into the department rolling his wrist, before he looked up to see Singh glaring at him "Glad you decided to grace us with your presence."

"I'm a CSI, not a detective, and unless there is a crime scene where I can actually lend a hand to catch your perp, I really don't have to be here." Naruto said causing Singh to open his mouth to retort, but he couldn't find anything to say seeing as Naruto was right, so he just walked off

About to head to his lab, Naruto sighed when he heard an annoying voice "Hey, Allen."

Turning around with a fake grin Naruto said "Hey, Eddie."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little tired." Naruto said getting a nod from Eddie who began to walk alongside him

"Listen, I saw something last night, and I just can't get my head around." Eddie said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow "I fired a dozen rounds at our car thief, and it was like they sparked off of him."

"What do you mean, sparked off of him?" Naruto asked playing dumb

Eddie made to talk, but Iris who walked over got their attention "Hey." she said before she looked to Naruto who had a stoic look on his face "Nate." she said only for Naruto to remain silent and sit down, with a depressed sigh she looked to Eddie who watched curious "Hi, babe, I saw the news. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, which you would know if you checked your messages. I tried you three times." Eddie said

"Sorry. I had to work late." Iris lied causing Naruto to smirk, as he found a website that Felicity had sent him a link to, about super powers and the applications of them "Um, so I heard that The Streak saved a kid. Any comment, Detective?"

"All I know is our perp got away, but Nate here is gonna help me find him." Eddie said excited causing Naruto to look up from his phone, with a raised eyebrow

"Fine. I have other sources." Iris shrugged before she pecked Eddie's lips "I will see you tonight."

"Bye." Eddie smiled as Iris looked to Naruto who ignored her completely so with a sigh she walked off "What is going on with you two?"

Naruto looked to Eddie "Her blog." he shrugged

"What about?" Eddie asked

"She's writing about The Streak, now I don't know if this guy exist or not, but if he does and he is performing heroics, like helping the cops stop bad guys. He is going to be on the bad side of a lot of dangerous people, and Iris writing about him is going to put her in danger, she could get hurt or worst.

Now I know Iris, when something interest her, she will never let it die, so if this guy is really out there and trying to keep the people of the city safe, he needs to do something to stop Iris from writing about him." Naruto said walking off, leaving Eddie with a thoughtful expression

Crime Lab

Naruto walked into the lab to see a folder on his desk, and opened it to see a mugshot of the meta human from last night, "Tony Woodward?" he asked before he grabbed his stuff and left

Flashback

11 year old Naruto walked alongside, Iris, and Alex through the hallway of the school "Increased pressure produces increased heat, and if you don't release it, you get combustion." Naruto said having been studying all he could about this new world

"I don't know how you remember all this stuff, Nate." Iris said as Alex and Naruto smiled at the girl

"Because he's a little freak, just like his old man." a young Tony said

"Don't talk about my dad." Naruto said with a glare

"Or what? Is he gonna murder me, too?" Tony asked before an impulsive Naruto clocked him in the jaw, sending him to the ground the blow causing the inside of his mouth to cut against his braces

"I will metal mouth." Naruto said glaring down at Tony

"Nate, come on." Alex said as she and Iris grabbed his arms and dragged him off

End Flashback

S.T.A.R. Labs

"So your brother's childhood nemesis is now an unstoppable meta-human." Cisco asked getting a nod from Naruto "That is seriously messed up."

"I had a childhood La Roche. She used to put gum in my hair." Caitlin reminisced

"Jake Puckett. If I didn't let him copy my homework he'd give me a swirly." Cisco said with a frown

"Now that we've established that you're both uber-nerds, what are we gonna do about Tony?" Naruto asked

"Glad you asked." Cisco jumped up, "We're gonna train you, man. Karate Kid style."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he followed Cisco into his workshop where he moved a board showing Naruto and Caitlin a metal training dummy "Behold! I call him Girder."

"For the record, not my idea." Caitlin said behind Naruto who smiled at her

"Fighting is physics. It's not about strength. It's not about size. It's about energy an-"

"Cisco if you haven't forgotten I've been teaching you and Cait to fight." Naruto interrupted

"Right, just channel your speed the right way." Cisco said before he walked over to his remote "Now obviously your Girder is a moving target."

Naruto raised an eyebrow when the training dummy suddenly rotated

"I have ice and bandages standing by." Caitlin said

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Naruto said causing her to smile

Naruto suddenly ducked when Cisco made the dummy send a strike, before he began to land punches trying to find the right about of strength to dent the metal dummy, before he ducked again when the dummy turned and sent a hook only for him to catch it, before his eyes widened, when a compartment on the dummy opened and two extra arms shot out, and with one hitting him in the ribs, and the other hitting his shoulder causing it to pop out of its socket

"Argh!" Naruto shouted clutching his shoulder as he fell to a knee, as he breathed Naruto's eyes suddenly changed to a blood red color with slitted pupils, before with a low menacing growl he spun to his feet, and sent his arm straight through the metal dummies chest area, causing Cisco, and Caitlin's eyes to widen

Naruto was glaring at the dummy, before his eyes returned to normal, and he regained his composure, ripping his arm back from the dummy, and going back to clutching his dislocated shoulder, Naruto turned to Caitlin and Cisco

"Sorry about the dummy, dude." Naruto said sheepishly

"N-no problem." Cisco said still in shock

Moments Later

Naruto was sitting in the medbay as Caitlin checked on his shoulder "Okay, not gonna lie. This is gonna be quick but extremely painful."

Naruto nodded before he looked to the stand where his phone was when it starting ringing, picking it up he saw that Eddie was calling causing him to sigh in annoyance "Oh, speaking of pain." he said before he accepted the call "Eddie, hey."

"Allen, we found the stolen Humvee in the alley at Fremont and Lawrence. Need you down here to do your thing."

"Great. I'll see you in a sec." Naruto said hanging up "Okay. Let's do this." he said laying down

Caitlin nodded before she grabbed his arm firmly and placed her hand on his shoulder "So Nate, when you said you were off-duty last night, you weren't visiting Iris again. You know, in disguise? 'Cause that would be reckless and a little creepy."

"It wasn't like that, I was coming from uh... 'stamina training' and saw her blog, so I made a pit stop, to get her to stop writing her blog, but she began to ramble on trying to get an interview." Naruto said with a sigh "Anyway, have you thought about the next time we can go out?" he asked causing her to blush as they had went to the movies earlier this week after Naruto had returned from National City, it was like a date, in her mind, especially seeing as Naruto had kissed her cheek when he walked her up to her apartment

"Friday." Caitlin said causing Naruto to smirk before she noticed a teasing glint appear in his eyes and before he could fire off whatever he was going to say she snapped his shoulder back in place catching him by surprise

"Argh...Fuck!" he yelled

With Eddie

Eddie was at the alleyway, when he noticed Naruto walking up "Allen, you really need a car."

"I like to to get around on foot." Naruto said with a sigh "What do we got?" looking at the two kegs in the back of the humvee

"The rig Tony Woodward boosted last night. No sign of the stolen ATMs. Probably got those where he's holed up, though he's gonna have one hell of a time breaking 'em open."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Naruto thought to himself

"So, about you and Iris."

"Look, Eddie, we had a fight, and I appreciate your concern but this is between me and her." Naruto said

"I get that, and I get that you two go way back. To be honest, I was a little threatened by you at first." Eddie said as Naruto was putting on his gloves

"You were threatened by me?" Naruto asked

"Sure. I mean, I've seen how close you two are, but you seem like a good guy, and Iris, I just want her to be happy. From my experience, good friends are hard to find." Eddie said getting a nod from Naruto

"Detective." a beat cop said getting Eddie's attention

"Excuse me." Eddie said standing up as Naruto looked to the truck

Flashback

13 year old Naruto was walking toward his locker, in the past 2 years he had breezed through all his classes and was now in the 10th grade, opening his locker Naruto began to put his book up, when he was shoved into his locker before he was forced to turn around as the varsity captain of the football team, and his 3 lackeys were smirking at him

"You got my homework?" the captain asked

"I told you, I ain't doing your homework." Naruto said

"And I told you if you didn't do it, I will beat your little ass." the captain retorted before Naruto pushed him back

"Just leave me alone." Naruto said which apparently was the wrong thing to say as the captain rushed him with an arm cocked back, Naruto's eyes narrowed before he grabbed the arm heading toward him and with a hip toss slammed the teen on the ground, sending a jab to the downed teens cheek Naruto heard his head hit the marble floor hard, before he was grabbed from behind, slamming his head back into the person who grabbed him nose, allowed Naruto to get free before he turned with a wild hook sending the man stumbling back, before Naruto kicked him in his sternum sending him back into the lockers

"You bastard!" a lackey yelled throwing a hook at Naruto's head only for Naruto to kick him in the nuts causing him to scream in pain, before the other lackey grabbed him and lifted him off his feet, Naruto with a growl kicked the boy whose nuts he kicked in the face knocking him out, and sending the kid who was holding him back into the lockers, before he began to elbow the kid in the ribs causing him to let him go, before he turned and gave to jabs, and a hook sending him to the ground, Naruto huffed as he looked to the captain who was getting up, as his eyes quickly flashed a blood red color, making to beat the kids ass, Naruto wad suddenly grabbed and dragged off by a teacher

Struggling against the teacher, Naruto yelled "Let me go! They want to fight, I kick all they asses!"

Students watched in shock that the 13 year old just fought and won again 4, 15 year old football players

Later

Joe walked through the hallway, to see Naruto sitting in the office, before he could make it to the office the principal who was returning from the cafeteria caught him

"Mr. West." The woman said

"Ms. James is he alright?"

"He is alright physically, but we believe that Nathan is holding in a lot of anger, and it isn't healthy."

"How are the kids he fought?" Joe asked

"1 received a broken nose, another a few lost teeth, and the other 2 just a few bruises." Ms. James said before she looked to Naruto "Nathan, is a bright young man, he is helpful, and a nice kid. However he is quick to anger, and when he flies off the handle he can be hard to reign in, we aren't suspending him, since he acted in self defense, but please Mr. West take steps to help him control his anger."

Joe sighed and turned to Naruto who was still sitting in the office, but had heard everything, looking down to the hands that were in his lap, Naruto watched as his nails lengthened and became sharper

"Kurama, are you really still there?" Naruto thought watching as his nails returned to normal

End Flashback

Naruto was knocked out of his memory when Eddie returned "All right? So what do you think?" he asked

"Judging by the mud and kegs I'd say he got hammered, stole a big-ass truck, and went joyriding." Naruto said before he pointed over to the back "I bet the kegs are stolen, too."

"Rusty Iron Ale, it's a micro brewed right over in Keystone, I know the place." Eddie said

Naruto sighed "I do too."

"Let's check it out." Eddie said walking away

Later

Rusty Iron Ale

Naruto and Eddie were walking toward the shipping facility when he heard "Nate?"

Naruto stopped and looked to the side to see an old man standing there (Picture Tim Thomerson)

"Hello Uncle Jay." Naruto sighed looking at Jay Garrick, his dad's older brother

"Man you're big." Jay said walking over with a large smile

"Nate, you alright?" Eddie asked

"Yeah, give me a moment." Naruto said before he focused on Jay who continued to smile on him

"Howe you been?" Jay asked

"Fine, considering that my dad is still locked up for a crime he didn't commit and his family turned their backs on him, without a second thought."

"Na-"

"I got work to do." Naruto said walking off leaving his uncle there, causing the man to give a depressed sigh

Naruto and Eddie walked into the facility to see men hard at work unloading the kegs from a truck before Eddie lifted his badge and got their attention "Gentlemen, CCPD. Any chance some of your merchandise was stolen last night?"

The employees all shared glances "No, I don't think so." they said shaking their heads

"How about this guy?" Eddie said pulling out Tony's mugshot, while Naruto noticed the unloader looking shocked "You seen him?"

Naruto watched as the unloaded turned around as everyone else shook their heads before he spoke "You know Tony, don't you?"

The unloaded soghed, before he jumped off the truck and ran "Hey!" Eddie yelled as he and Naruto gave chase with Naruto taking a shortcut, before in a blur of speed he was in front of the man, and Eddie who he noticed was looking at him in shock, Naruto parried the unloader's hook, and returned one of his own sending the man to the ground

"Get up." Eddie ordered grabbing the man

"I didn't do nothing, man!" the unloader shouted

"So why'd you run?" Eddie asked

"Look, it was an accident!"

" What was?" Eddie asked

"Tony falling, okay? But I swear to God, we didn't kill him!" the unloader said

Eddie looked to Naruto who shrugged before he looked back to the unloader "Keep talking."

"About ten months ago, Keystone Ironworks. Boss is handing out pink slips. Tony gets his, and he just snapped. He started beating the crap out of the guy. We pulled him off, and then the lights went out. Some kind of power surge. And then Tony went over the railing right into a vat of molten scrap. Just gone."

"Lucky for you he's still alive." Eddie said before he began to put handcuffs on the man and looked to Naruto "How'd you get in front of us?"

"My brother and I used to come around here as kids, I still remember the shortcuts."

CC Jitters

Iris was at work getting some cookies for a customer, when her co-worker Stacy Conwell spoke up "I've been meaning to ask you, where's Nate? I haven't seen him since we spent the night together."

Iris frowned deeply hearing that "He's probably getting his fix somewhere else."

"Hm, well I'll talk to him later, and Iris I know that you guys are close. So tell me are the rumors true?"

"What rumors?"

"Nate is hot, and he's probably slept with every barista hear since you've started working here. Also he is a beast in the bedroom, you have to have slept with him before right?"

Iris opened her mouth to lie, but a male voice spoke up getting her attention "Iris?"

Looking over toward the door, she saw Tony "Long time no see...I got to say, Iris, you look amazing." he said walking closer

"Thanks, Tony. Um, you too." Iris said a little uncomfortable

"Oh, yeah. I keep in shape. Igot a gym at my place. Been living out in Keystone on the West Side, and you should, uh You should stop by sometime."

Iris rolled her eyes before she turned around "So, uh, can I get you a drink?" she asked

"No, I came to see you." Tony said causing Iris to look at him

"How did you know I was here?" Iris asked with a raised eyebrow

"I've been reading up on The Streak. Found your little blog." Tony said as Iris began to get a terrible feeling "Why are you writing about this guy?"

"People say that he's a hero." Iris said

"I say he's a coward, and I happen to know that he took a beating last night and ran off like a little girl. You should write about that...Do you have any idea who leather boy is?"

"No clue." Iris said before she cleared her throat and said "So, um, if you don't want a drink I should probably get back to work."

"Actually I'd prefer to buy you a drink." Tony flirted as Iris tried to focus on her job "What time you off?"

"Thanks, Tony, but I don't think my boyfriend would approve." Iris said causing Tony to frown "He's a cop, like my dad."

"I never really did like cops too much." Tony said with a deep frown

"Iris!" Stacy hissed from a table, causing Iris to glance over, to see her friend pointing to the TV, where a news report on Tony being armed and dangerous was airing

"Well he's picking me up for the policeman's ball. Wall to wall cops. Can't swing a cat. I should probably call him to see where he is," Iris said looking down to her phone as Tony looked up to the TV and frowned at the news report on himself

"Give me the phone, Iris." Tony ordered causing Iris to look up at him "Now!"

Iris handed over her phone and watched in shock when his entire arm turned to metal, and he crushed her phone and dropped it in the tip jar "I'm sorry." Tony said pulling out a fat wad of cash "Uh, for the damage. We'll pick this up some other time."

S.T.A.R. Labs

Naruto stood in the training room when both Cisco and Caitlin rushed in with their tablets "Nate! Check it out!" Cisco said as he walked over "The gravel you pulled from Tony's ride? It contains 76.8% hematite."

"Consistent with the mines at Keystone Ironworks. Which closed down ten months ago. It's the perfect hideout." Naruto said before Caitlin got his attention

"Nate, do you mind telling me about this?" Caitlin said as she turned her tablet to face him

"She didn't." Naruto said staring at the screen as Iris blog had been uploaded with a message to the streak

"I have info about someone you're looking for. He was here. You know where to find me." Now who could she be talking to?"

CC Jitters

Iris was once again closing up, when she turned around she jumped as Naruto in his suit stood in the shadow "I guess you got my message."

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked

"Cop's daughter. I can handle myself."

"Not with this guy." Naruto said sternly

"I knew him when we were kids. He didn't want to hurt me. He wanted to impress me, but he is fixated on you, and not in a good way."

"Do you know where he went?" Naruto asked

"He said he had a place out in west Keystone. Bragged about how big it was, but I have no idea where."

"I do." Naruto said turning in to leave

"Wait, there's something else." Iris said causing him to stop "His hand. It transformed like an iron fist. He's like you, isn't he?"

"Yes, and writing about me is what brought him to you." Naruto said

"I know, but maybe I could talk,"

"No! He's too dangerous, stop writing your blog before someone who really wants to hurt you comes along. Get someplace safe." Naruto said before he sped off causing Iris to sigh before a few cops knocked on the glass

Keystone Ironworks

Naruto arrived at the sight, so see that it was abandoned, as he walked around he found the ATM machines, along with foot prints, and empty beer bottles "Call C.C.P.D and tell them about this place." Naruto said to Cisco and Caitlin who nodded as he walked around, he suddenly blindsided by Tony who got a clean shot with his metal arm to the back to Naruto's head sending Naruto to the ground, before he kicked Naruto in the ribs causing Naruto to gasp as he felt a few ribs snap, as he shook his head to try to regain his barring the blow to the back of his head really doing damage

"No where to run now, freak." Tony said before he turned his entire body to metal, which Naruto noticed before Tony tipped over a big metal shelf of weights ranging from 100+ lbs with one hand, causing it to crash down on Naruto rendering him unconsious

Next Day

S.T.A.R. Labs

Naruto was sitting in the med bay after Caitlin, and Cisco came to get him, turns out Tony cracked the back of his skull with his first shot, as he healed Naruto rolled his eyes when Wells rolled over "What were you thinking!? I told you that we would figure out a way to deal with him."

"I'll heal." Naruto said standing up

"You can't heal when you're dead. He could have killed you." Wells glared

"But he didn't, besides instead of sitting around here waiting for you guys to come up with a hypothetical way to take him down, doesn't work for me. He went after Iris, and I'll kill him before I let him hurt her."

Wells looked uncomfortable at Naruto's expressing his desire to kill so easily

"Besides with his surprise attack, it allowed me to see that it isn't just parts or his body that turn to metal, it's his entire body, and I can handle that."

"How?" Cisco asked before with a smirk Naruto raised his hands, and with a deep breath lightning roared into existence cackling arou d his hands "Awesome!" Cisco cheered

"Metal, is a good conductor." Naruto said

"Sounds like birds chirping." Caitlin noted as Naruto ended the technique

"H-how long have you been able to do that?" Wells asked

"For a few weeks." Naruto shrugged as lightning flickered around his fingertips "Anyway, we need to find him."

"We will." Caitlin said before Naruto's phone vibrated checking his phone he saw that Alex had texted him

'Soon as you get the chance, speed over here.'

"Something wrong?" Wells asked

"I don't know." Naruto said walking off before he could cross the threshold however Eddie called him "Hello...What?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard Naruto's voice darkened "How long?" he asked "Call Joe."

Naruto hung up, his phone "Nate, what is it?" Cisco asked

"It's Iris," Naruto said turning to them "she's been taken."

Later

Loud banging was heard as Naruto stood in the workshop punching Girder, with multiple dents being present, Naruto stopped training and began to pace, his eyes were flashing between red, and blue

"Need to focus," he sighed closing his eyes without Kurama's consciousness there was no telling the effects of his Chakra seeing as he didn't even have his own

Naruto sighed as his eyes stopped switching colors, he needed to deal with Tony and stop Iris from writing about him, maybe killing Tony would get her to stop, no that'll just traumatize her

"Nate! we got a fire alarm alert at Carmichael Elementary."

"Thanks." Naruto said before he sped off

Carmichael Elementary

Tony dragged Iris through the school before he paused at a trophy case, where an old photo of him in his wrestling uniform could he seen "Tony, turn yourself in before things get worse. It's not too late."

"Yeah, it is. Cops are already looking for me, so get ready to cover the showdown of a lifetime 'cause I'm not going out without a fight." Tony said smirking at Iris

"Good, 'cause you just found one." Naruto said getting the two attention causing Iris to smile

"You just won't stay dead." Tony said slightly annoyed "Come to save your little fan girl?"

"This is between us. Let her go." Naruto said

"Oh, I could, but I'd rather make her watch while I break every bone in your body." Tony said throwing Iris to the ground and turning his entire body into steel

Naruto narrowed his eyes before he sped around Tony who threw a wild punch, and grabbed Iris before he placed her around the corner in the principals office "Wait here." he said before leaving, and Iris immediately followed

Tony looked around when Naruto sped in and punched him in the jaw, sending him sliding across the ground, "Your mistake is thinking that speed is my only ability." Naruto said before lightning buzzed around his hands "Let's go."

Tony with a growl got onto his feet, and threw a few wild punches that Naruto dodged, before he retaliated with a electrified palm thrust to Tony's throat, causing the metal man to gag, before a hook to the temple sent him into the lockers,

With a frustrated yell, Tony sent a wild hook, that Naruto ducked under before he came up, and put Tony in a sleeper hold "Did you know metal was a good conducter?"

Tony screamed in pain, as Naruto vibrated his arms causing the lightning to electrocute him, Naruto released Tony and turned him around before Naruto sent in a quick jab so fast that his arm broke the sound barrier causing Tony to fly back into the lockers on the other side of the hallway

Tony groaned as he sluggishly got to his feet, and leaned on the lockers, as he panted, before he looked down the hallway to see Naruto waiting for him, with a growl he made to rush back into the fight, but Iris who had been watching snuck him with a hook knocking him out

"Nice." Naruto complimented

"I think I broke my hand." Iris groaned clutching her hand

"You'll be alright." Naruto smiled

Later

CC Jitters

Naruto walked into the coffee shop, to see Iris was cleaning up "Hi." she said smiling turning to see him before she frowned "Oh, I thought that you were someone else." she said

"So Joe told me what happened." Naruto said looking at her bandaged hand "How's the hand?"

"Not broken, so that's something." Iris smiled before they looked at each other

"I should have been-

"I'm sorry I said,"

Naruto and Iris stopped talking and smiled before he motioned her to go first "I've missed you."

"Yeah, I've missed you too. When I heard Tony took you, I just I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." Naruto said

"Well, my guardian angel's looking out for me." Iris said causing Naruto's eye to twitch,

"Look Iris, I'll never be OK with you putting yourself in danger. You, Felicity, Alex, Joe, Cosco, Caitlin, and my dad are the only family I have, and if you would've died today, I would never forgive myself." Naruto said

Iris looked at Naruto and nodded in understanding "Do you want to hang out and catch up?"

"Yeah. I would like that." Naruto said nodding

"I promise not to talk about The Streak tonight." Iris said sitting down with Naruto sitting across from her

"No, I want you to talk about whatever you'd want to talk about. I know it's important to you."

"Good because it's not just The Streak." Iris said excited causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow "There are others out there that are like him. I've gotten scattered posts about this guy that's on fire, except that he doesn't burn up."

"Okay, so wait. Wait. You're trying to find The Burning Man now too?"

"Yeah, why not? I mean, a lot can happen in a week, especially with The Streak. Heh. I've been trying to get answers from him. Where does he come from? How does he do what he does? But he dodges everything. Literally, with this super-speed power. When he moves, Nate, you don't even see him. He comes and goes in the blink of an eye, in a flash."

Naruto nodded listening to her, before he watched her get a interested look "The Flash." she whispered

Naruto would spend the next few hours with Iris catching up

Week Later

Naruto was walking down the street, after dropping off Linda, when a gun was put to his kidney, and he was dragged into an alleyway and pushed against a wall, with the gun now in his face

"You've got to be kidding me?" Naruto asked looking at the man

"Wallet, now." the robber ordered

"You seriously don't want to do this." Naruto said only for the man to cock the gun

"Money!" the man shouted before Naruto slapped his arm away, and grabbed him by his collar and yanked him forward causing the man's face to slam into the brick wall, breaking his nose, and sending him to the ground clutching his face, and thrashing in pain, with a sigh, Naruto walked out of the alleyway and saw a beat cop "Yo, Paul!"

Paul walked over "Hey Nate, long time no see."

"Yeah, been super busy, but I heard your becoming a detective soon, congrats man."

"Thanks, man." Paul said before he looked to the man on the ground

"He tried to rob me, I trust you'll deal with this."

"I got you, get out if here." Paul said getting a nod from Naruto who patted his shoulder and walked off

S.T.A.R. Labs

Cortex

Wells rolled into the cortex to see Caitlin, and Cisco waiting for Naruto "Where is Nate?" he asked only for his answer to come in the form of Naruto speeding in and standing in front of Caitlin and Cisco handing them photos

"No way!" Cisco said as he looked at multiple photos of his childhood bully getting pranked

"So I found your childhood bullies, and got payback for you both." Naruto said before Cisco hugged him tightly

"Thank you." Cisco said

"Dude are you crying?" Naruto asked looking down at Cisco when he heard a sniffle

"No, I have allergies."

"Caitlin, Cisco I'm gonna need a moment or two alone with Nate." Wells said

"Ooh, you're in trouble." Cisco said walked off causing Naruto to shake his head before he focused on Wells

"Now, may I remind you, Mr. Allen, we had an agreement. We would help with your heroics out there while you would help us research and develop your abilities in here, right?"

"No." Naruto said causing Wells to raise an eyebrow "Our agreement was that I contain rogue meta humans, and as you being the reason for our existence you'd help me. Now I ain't saying you did it on purpose, I mean what idiot would fire up a machine like that if there was even a 1% chance that it could malfunction. But anyway I don't remember making an agreement like that, and as someone who prides himself on keeping his word, I'd remember that."

"Mr. Allen, imagine how good it will feel to cure diseases, stop aging, reverse paralysis." Wells said

"All good causes, but you have my blood, and I'm been through MRIs, every week."

"I need more speed." Wells said

"My speed is going to cure aging, diseases, and paralysis?" Naruto asked

"Speed is key to everything." Wells said

"My blood, and the test you have already performed is all the research you need then, now if you'd excuse me I have to get to National City." Naruto said turning and leaving

"Nathan!" Wells yelled

"Good day, Harrison!" Naruto said speeding off, causing Wells to grit his teeth and toss the remote in his hands at a wall in frustration

Central City, City Limits

Naruto stood at the city limits in his suit, stretching out, before he took a deep breath and red energy burst from his former as he entered his initial jinchurriki form, before he shot off much faster than he's ever run before as he was running his eyes widened as a blue portal opened up before him

Earth 38

Naruto sped out of the portal, and looked around as he ran suddenly on water "What the hell is going on?" he asked as he suddenly looked up when he heard an explosion and saw a girl in a red cape fall from the sky, racing forward he caught her before she could splash in the water and got to shore where he took a knee and put her down, before he looked up when vehicles pulled up and men got out with armed rifles, but his focus was on the woman of the group

"Alex?" he asked quietly

"Kara!?" Alex yelled rushing over and grabbing her unconscious sister from the man in red

"Identify yourself!" Hank Henshaw ordered weapon trained on Naruto who stop up

"Um, I just saved your friend from falling to her death, you could at least do me the courtesy of talking like civilized human beings, without the weapons."

"Who are you?" Alex asked looking up at Naruto who looked down to her before he removed his mask causing her to blush slightly

"Alex, it's me." Naruto said

"How do you know my name?" Alex asked

Naruto looked confused before he looked over to the agents who were watching him "Have you guys ever heard of the Streak, of The Flash?" he asked

"Should we have?" Hank asked

"Aw shit." Naruto sigh shaking his head

Finished


	7. Earth 38

Earth 38

45 Minutes Later

D.E.O. Base

Kara Zor-El awoke with a groan last thing she remembered was doing an interview with Ms. Grant, and accidentally telling her that she was Superman's cousin. Then she did some more patrolling and was putting away a bomber, and having to fly the bomb out of the city, looking around she saw she was under some kind of machine

"That was some fall you took." Hank said watching her get up "Concentrated solar waves mimic Earth's yellow sun, and recharge your Kryptonian cells."

"Thank you for saving me." Kara said

"Actually, we didn't save you." Hank said causing Kara to raise an eyebrow "Follow me."

Kara followed Hank through the base, and to a monitor where she saw a handsome blonde man in a red suit sitting at a table "Who is that?"

"He said his name is Nathan Allen, he caught you when you were falling?"

"Kryptonian?" Kara asked hopefully

"We don't know, Alex is about to interrogate him now." Hank said

Interruption Room

Naruto was sitting handcuffed at a table, he had surrendered himself till he could find out just what the hell was going on, he remembered the portal, and seeing a lot of different Earth's before he landed here where he caught the girl with the cape, looking up when he heard the door open he saw Alex walk in

"Are these really necessary?" Naruto asked holding up his hands showing the cuffs

"Till we can find out if your a threat, yes they are."

"I surrendered myself, if I was a threat, why would I do that, or catch the girl in the cape from falling to her death?"

"Supergirl would have survived that fall."

"Supergirl?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow "Is that what the 'S' stand for?"

"Who are you?" Alex asked

"I told you my name is Nathan Allen, I'm a CSI from Central City who happens to moonlight as a vigilante with super speed."

"Yes, and there is no record of anyone named Nathan Allen."

"On this Earth." Naruto said

"You really expect me to believe your from another Earth?"

Naruto raised his arms and vibrated his hands before the handcuffs just phased right through his wrist

"Listen to me, the Alex from my Earth is one of my best friends, I just saw her, Eliza, and Jeremiah a couple days ago."

"Jeremiah?" Alex asked in shock

"Yes, your family agreed to help me, with my new abilities after the particle accelerator exploded and made me a meta-human." Naruto said

Outside

Hank, and Kara were watching the monitor in surprise, "He's telling the truth." Kara said causing Hank to look at her "His heart has been beating at a steady rate this entire time."

Hank turned back to the monitor where Naruto was still talking to Alex "Take him with you, and if you see anything suspicious from him, take him out, and bring him back here."

Kara nodded and looked back to the monitors while Hank went to retrieve the speedster

Later

National City

Kara's Apartment

Kara watched as Naruto sat on her computer going through everything at super speed "So how many Earth's are there?"

"Probably tons, the multiverse theory says that Earth's vibrate at different speeds, which is why they can't see one another. I went to fast and opened a breach to your world, and until I can find away to get back, I'm stuck here." Naruto said

Kara nodded before she asked "Soo, since you know Alex, did you know me on your Earth?"

"Well as far as I know on my Earth aliens don't exist, so maybe there was never a reason for you to be adopted by Jeremiah, and Eliza. Or come to Earth for that matter." Naruto said not seeing Kara's look of shock, before with a sigh he sat back "Nothing, you have Central City, but no S.T.A.R. Labs, or Mercury Labs, so I'm stuck."

"I'll help you in anyway I can." Kara said getting a smile from Naruto who nodded

"Well first things first, I need a place to crash, and some food."

"You could stay here." Kara said

"Won't your boyfriend have a problem with that?" Naruto asked

"Oh, um no, I don't have a um boyfriend." Kara said a bit flustered

"Really? Well OK then." Naruto said before he was gone in a burst of speed before he was at the kitchen table with 3 large pizza's,

"Yes!" Kara cheered coming over

Naruto and Kara spent the night learning about each other, Kara was actually excited, here was a man who was like her in a way, an orphan, and an alien in a way since he came from another Earth, and someone who helped people in need,

The two would stay up, watching movies, arm wrestling, and stopping a robbery together

Next Morning

Naruto and Kara were at a donut shop, while on the news they talked about the footage of Naruto and Kara stopping a robbery last night, with the headline being 'Mysterious Man in Red helps Supergirl."

"I wish we had these on my Earth." Naruto said eating a sticky bun

"When you find a way home, I'll make sure you take some." Kara said

"Please do." Naruto nodded before a waitress brought them another

"I don't know how, you can eat Sticky Buns everyday and still stay so thin." the waitress said to Kara

"I'm an alien." Kara said causing the waitress to laugh, before she walked away as Alex arrived

"Hey Lexi." Naruto greeted

"Lexi?" Kara asked

"That's what I call my Alex, but I'll stick to Alex while I'm here."

"It's ok." Alex said causing Naruto shrug before he focused on his sticky bun "So I see you both were busy last night."

Naruto and Kara smiled at each other while they ate, "Morning!"

Looking up they saw Jimmy Olsen walking over "Hey! What are you doing here?" Kara asked

"Oh, this is the only place, that makes this really hard to find drink that I like, tea." Jimmy said causing Kara to laugh loudly which made Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked to Alex who shrugged "Hey Alex." he greeted causing Alex to nod before he looked to Naruto who was chewing his sticky bun

"Um, James this is Nathan my old friend from...school." Kara lied while James looked to Naruto

"Nice to meet you I'm James Olsen."

"Sup." Naruto nodded while Jimmy rose an eyebrow at the laid back greeting, usually people would get excited and began to ask him about Superman

"So Alex, how's the job?" James asked

"He knows about the Alien's too?" Naruto asked causing James to look at him in surprise

"I didn't tell him." Kara said when Alex glared at her

"It's alright, I can be trusted with a big secret." James said glancing to Naruto wondering how much he knew about Kara

"Well, I hope you'll extend the same courtesy to my sister." Alex said

"Always." James said while Kara sighed and adjust her glasses "Meet up back at the office."

"Sure." Kara nodded

"Nice seeing you Alex, and nice meeting you Nathan." James said walking off

Kara began to cut her sticky bun before she looked up to see Naruto, and Alex staring at her with large smiles

"What?" Kara asked

"You like Jimmy Olsen." Alex said

"Stop it." Kara said

"This is only place I can find tea!" Naruto said sounding like James before Alex laughed loudly mimicking Kara

"First of all he prefers James, and we're just friends." Kara said

"Right." Naruto nodded along with Alex

"Listen, Kara you have got to stop telling people who you really are, the less people knows about Supergirl the better." Alex advised seriously

"Right."

'And in a shocking news item today, Cat Grant, CEO of CatCo Media, is reporting that Supergirl, and Superman are related.'

Alex looked to Kara who was focusing on her plate "Kara." she said

"Wow, that is very personal, seems Cat Grant on this Earth is a media hound as well." Naruto said looking at the TV

"I got to go." Kara said finishing her plate and getting up and leaving to avoid Alex lecture

2 Hours Later

CatCo Worldwide Media

Kara walked into work with Cat's coffee, and pastry, when she saw her friend Winn looking at the news coverage "Interesting choice mentioning that in an interview. Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"I didn't mean to." Kara said turning to him "I got confused and it just popped out. She...She tricked me. She's like a villain. She's like a super interviewing villain."

"That is literally the most boring power ever." Winn said before he sat up and asked "So whose the guy in the cool red suit that helped you with the robbery last night?"

Kara was about to speak when Cat's voice rang out "Kerah!"

Kara sighed and walked into Cat's office "Good morning, Ms. Grant." she said placing the coffee, and bag on Cat's desk

"It's a big day for journalism." Cat said turning to face Kara "The Daily Planet can suck it. I scooped them."

"Yes, I...I heard." Kara said looking at the multiple TV's that were all talking about her and her cousin "You told everyone that Supergirl and Superman are cousins. Do you think maybe she might've kind of wanted that on the down low?"

"Bulletproof." Cat said suddenly causing Kara to raise an eyebrow

"Uh. Are you asking me if I'm bullet-"

"Bulletproof Coffee." Cat interrupted "It's made from unsalted grass-fed butter with an extract of coconut oil that improves brain energy. I will need a cup of it every hour. Crappy coffee has toxins in it that will rob me of my creativity and my vigor. I'm going to need both if I am going to write a kick-ass expose on Supergirl."

"You're writing it? Yourself?" Kara asked worried

"I'm a writer. It's like riding a bike, or severe childhood trauma. You never really lose it." Cat said with a shrug "And I must be pretty decent at it because" Cat motioned to the building as she chuckled "We will be publishing a special issue of our monthly magazine, The Day After Tomorrow. It is going to make that Caitlyn Jenner Vani Fai look like a Penny Saver pullout. We need a big party to launch it. Throw something together Uh, 1,000 guests. Rent out a museum or something...and I want someone looking into Super girl's speedster friend, who he is where did he come from, and are they dating. Oh and move Dave out there to another desk. I find his hair distracting."

Kara nodded and got to work

Later

D.E.O Base

Alex, and Hank watched as Naruto was bench pressing almost 800 lbs "I thought he had super speed?" Hank asked

"Yes, he does, he isn't as strong as Kara but we noticed that every time the strength increases his muscles seem to accelerate granting him a form of super strength."

"You sure we can trust him?" Hank asked eyeing the man suspiciously, he couldn't read his mind and something just seemed dangerous about him

Alex nodded remembering the conversation she and Naruto had after Kara had left

Flashback

Earlier

"So Nate, how close are we on your Earth?" Alex asked as they walked down the street while she sipped her coffee

"Um, well your comfortable enough to walk naked around me, so I'd say pretty close." Naruto shrugged

Alex began to cough as she choked on her coffee "You alright?" Naruto asked patting her back before she stopped coughing and looked at him with a blush

"Y-you've seen me naked?"

"Lots of times," Naruto shrugged "You left Central City when you were 16, but before you did, you came to me and stripped down in my room, before you told me to take your-"

"Ok, OK I get it." Alex said blushing more heavily now before she took a deep breath and asked "My dad, how is he?"

"Fine, you and your parents agreed to help me with my abilities and your dad was the most excited when he learned about them. The Danver's a family of scientist, and the most trustworthy people I know. Your parents stood by me when my dad was wrongfully imprisoned for my mother and brother's death."

End Flashback

"Yes, I think he's trustworthy." Alex nodded watching as Naruto stopped his workout before the scientists lead him to a treadmill and had him run on it, which he did before it began to spark and exploded when he exceeded 450 mph

Throughout the day, Naruto was put through test by the D.E.O to make sure he wasn't an alien, although he refused to let them any of them except for Alex to take any of his blood, and once she finished the test, she gave it back

After finishing the test, Naruto had left wanting to check something out

Central City

Naruto came to a stop in the backyard of a familiar house, looking around he peaked through a window and gasped when he saw Nora Allen, setting the table with the help of Barry, and Henry the family were talking and smiling having a good time, reaching to open the door he stopped himself and closed his eyes so he could blink the tears away, before he backed away, into the yard and with a sigh he smiled sadly to himself and sped off

National City

DEO

"Have you lost your mind? What were you thinking giving interviews?" Hank yelled as he walked alongside Kara into the base

"I wouldn't say it was an interview exactly. It was more of a private conversation that's being published."

"What's next? A book deal? A reality show? Keeping Up with the Kryptonians?" Hank asked before he walked off, leaving Kara with Alex who walked over

"So, he's mad?" Kara asked

"It's hard to tell with him." Alex said crossing her arms over her chest "Why did you give that interview?"

"At first, I did it for James." Kara said

"Oh, that explains it." Alex nodded

"But I also did it for me. I'm still trying to figure out what Supergirl means. Guess I just thought talking to would give me some perspective." Kara explained

"Everybody wonders who they are at some point in their lives. You're gonna figure it out, Kara. You always have." Alex assured causing Kara to nod before she looked around

"Hey, where's Nate?"

"Said he wanted to check on something, and he'll be back soon." Alex said before she smiled and asked "So does James have competition for the Girl of Steel's heart?"

"What? T-there's no competition. I mean sure Nate is hot, funny, and he is like me, but he lives in a different universe." Kara said

"Nate strikes me as the kind of guy, who would do anything for his friends, even if it means crossing dimensions. I'm sure he'll figure out a way to control his dimension hopping."

Kara made to reply when alarms began to blare, causing her and Alex to walk over "Sir, we have a Code Grey. It's coming from the NCH. Looks like a multiple car collision. Highway Patrol officers and medical personnel are en route. No sign of alien activity. We're clear."

Kara immediately turned and left

"Run a thermal scan to be sure." Hank said "And Miss Danvers, next time you're thinking of talking to the press," he turned to see Kara gone causing him to sigh

"She's excited. It's her first pile-up." Alex explained only for Hank to turn back to the screen

Highway

Kara approached the highway to see a bus turned over, and people watching, landing she looked at a man who ran over to her "Supergirl, the driver's still inside, she can't get out."

Kara immediately ran to the bus, when she heard the driver screams for help, seeing a live power cord on the ground sparking she grunted as she snapped it causing it to stop sparking -

"Somebody!" the driver screamed as the crows began to murmur as Kara floated to the top of the bus, and got inside to see the driver stuck in her seat "I'm stuck."

"It's okay, I've got you, I've got you." Kara said reaching over and placing a hand on the woman

Moments Later

Everyone watched as Kara flew out of the bud with the driver in her arms, before she landed in front of the paramedics and placed the woman on the stretcher "Thank you."

Kara smiled and nodded before she grunted when she was hit with energy causing her to fly away and the crowd to shout in surprise as everyone began to run back to a safe distance

"Who are you?" Kara asked standing up and seeing the man in metal suit with a glowing orange circle on his chest land on the highway

"I'm just a ghost." the man said

"What do you want?" Kara asked with her guard up

"I want the Man of Steel to suffer. I want him to know what it feels like to lose everything. Starting with you." the man said walking closer before his chest piece glowed and diverted to his raised arm before a beam of energy shot at Kara sending her into the windshield of a car

Standing up, Kara flew up when the man shot at her again, before she landed in front of him, and leaned back when he swung at her, the proceeded to throw a jab hitting him in his face causing him to take a step back

The man with a grunt stepped forward and threw a jab, that she dodged, before he blocked the swing Kara sent, and with a energy charged arm hit the back of her leg, before he punched her in the chest causing her to fall on her back

Kara rolled out of the way, when the man tried to stomp on her, before she got to her feet, and blocked a hook, and kneed the man in his torso, before she kicked him back,

The man skidded back and came to a stop before he glared at Supergirl. With a growl he made to shoot his energy ray at her when he was suddenly hit from behind, causing him to stumble forward before a man in red, punched him in his gut, denting his armor, before he was grabbed and tossed toward Supergirl who punched him in the face causing him to go rolling away. With a groan he looked up to see Supergirl, and the man in red high five before they turned on him.

Standing up he growled and through both of his arms forward sending bolts of energy, Supergirl flew up to dodge, while the man readied himself

"Ok, haven't actually tried this yet, but now is as good a time as any." Naruto thought before he put up his hands and sped them around the bolt of energy so that a orb of wind began to orbit the bolt, as he spun around and shot the energy back at the man who was sent flying back into a car

"He shoots and he scores." Naruto said as Kara landed beside him, as they watched the man got to his feet, and tried to fire at them again, only for his chest piece to spark before he flew off

Kara looked around as the civilians who were watching took video, and pictures of her and Naruto "You know what I noticed everyone I've come up with a bad guy?" Naruto asked causing her to look over

"What?" Kara asked

"There is always 3 fights, the first 2 someway, somehow they get away, then on the third everything is decided." Naruto said

"So this was fight number 1?" Kara asked

"Yup, he'll be back, or you'll find him. Meet back up at the D.E.O, I need food?"

Kara nodded before she flew off, while Naruto ran off to get some food

Later

D.E.O

Naruto with a Big Belly Burger, looked at the monitors of everything the D.E.O had on Supergirl's attacker

"Reactron. At least that's what the Daily Planet colorfully dubbed him when he showed up in Metropolis a few years back." Hank said

"Reactron? That's kind of a stupid name. Who named him that?" Kara asked

"Jimmy Olsen." Hank answered

"Oh." Kara said as Alex and Naruto chuckled "So, who is this guy really?"

"Unknown. He remains at large after a string of very public fights with your cousin. Neither of them ever came out on top. And no one knows why he's so obsessed with killing Superman." Hank said sitting down to do paperwork

"So, what's the plan? How do we stop him?" Kara asked

"We don't." Hank said with a raised eyebrow glancing to Alex

"So what are you saying? We just sit back and do nothing?" Kara asked

"Reactron, whoever he is, is human. Which means this case falls outside the DEO's jurisdiction." Hank said

"This man flies and shoots nuclear fireballs! How is that not extra-normal?" Kara asked in disbelief

"He's using advanced biomedical tech. Man-made tech." Alex said

"I can't risk exposing this organization every time some human criminal shows up at National City."

"And I just can't let this man run wild." Kara said

"No one is telling you to, Kara." Naruto said getting her attention "I've got your back."

Kara smiled and nodded

Next Day

Kara's Apartment

Naruto was standing in the apartment alone, trying to open a breach, raising a hand he vibrated it at high speeds, before he punched forward, and a small blue dimensional portal opened before it closed up right away, the speed was there but he needed more power, and the right frequency to vibrate at, looking over his shoulder he saw Kara fly in,

"Something wrong?" he asked

"Maxwell Lord has been abducted by Reactron."

"Max exists here too, the one on my earth is a dick, what about yours?" Naruto asked

"He's... a complicated person." Kara said sitting down before Naruto joined her on the couch

"So what's really bugging you?"

"James, think I should call my cousin,"

"Don't do that." Naruto said shaking his head before she could continue "Help is a good thing, don't get me wrong. But right now you have to prove to the world that you are not just Superman's cousin, but his equal in every way. You have the same powers and the same desire to do the right thing. You call for his help, it'll send the message that you can't do anything without him."

Naruto placed a hand on Kara's shoulder

"This life is hard Kara, and the fact that you are out in public, people will critique every little thing you do. Show National City that Supergirl, is its protector."

Kara smiled at Naruto and nodded

Next Day

Kara sat at work on the phone, today was all about distracting herself from the compromising position she woke up in today, after Naruto had given her a peptalk, she and he had spent the night watching Netflix and ended up falling asleep, she had woke up to find herself cuddling with the blonde speedster

Shaking the memory away, she looked up to the news coverage "It's been 24 hours since tech billionaire Maxwell Lord was abducted from his research facility by the Metropolis-based criminal known as Reactron. Authorities still will not speculate whether Mr. Lord is alive or dead."

Kara sighed and said "Yes, yes, I'm still here...Yes, wants all of the hostesses dressed as Supergirl. Right, uh, red, blue, the "S."...Thank you."

"This isn't on you, Kara." Winn said getting g her attention

"I have to find this man. How am I supposed to do that?"

"With my help." Alex said walking up alongside Naruto who gave a wave "Do you have someplace private we can talk?"

"Do we ever." Winn smiled

Moments Later

Kara, James, Winn, and Naruto watched as Alex typed away in the computer in Kara's new base "I used the DEO satellite to scan the highway where you fought Reactron. And I was able to isolate the nuclear signature of his weapons system. It's powered by Thorium 232 which can only be found in one place.:

Kara turned to see what her sister pulled up "Bakerline Nuclear Power Station."

"I remember this. Terrorists tried to start a full-on meltdown like five years ago, but then" Winn was saying

"Superman stopped them." James finished

"Yeah, he prevented the core from going into overload. Saved millions of people. But two reactor engineers were killed when the facility was flooded with radiation. Ben and Alyssa Krull. They were married." Alex said bringing up the married couple

"Ben Krull is Reactron." Kara said looking at the photo

"Yeah, he somehow survived the radiation exposure."

"That's why he hates my cousin. He blames him for the death of his wife." Kara sighed

"Superman still managed to prevent an American Chernobyl." James said

"Chernobyl." Naruto spoke up for the first time getting everyone's attention "That gives me an idea on how we might find Krull."

"Um, OK who are you exactly?" Winn asked

"I'm the guy in the red suit that's been helping Kara." Naruto said simply

"Oh," Winn said

"Anyway on my Earth, there was a black mold that grew in the town of Chernobyl right after the meltdown. If you can find one here in National City then that is where Krull will be." Naruto said

Kara nodded before she looked up when she used her super hearing to hear that Ms. Grant was about to call for her, so she quickly left

"So what did you mean on my Earth?" Winn asked

"Oh, I'm from another dimension, on my Earth we have everything you guys seem to have with a few differences, like the fact that there are no aliens, all we have are meta humans."

"Meta-Humans?" James asked

"Yeah, people who were given abilities the night a particle accelerator exploded and was exposed to dark matter, my exposure put me in a coma for 9 months and when I awoke I found out I can run very fast."

"Cool." Winn said causing Naruto to smirk

"Let's find Mr. Krull and let Kara do her thing." Naruto said

Later

Junkyard

Naruto sped into the junkyard they found the mold in, stopping beside Kara "For the record I beat you hear."

"I scanned the perimeter, so I actually got her before you did." Naruto said as they walked into deeper into the junkyard "Do you hear anything?"

Kara used her super hearing to hear 2 heartbeats, before she used her x-ray vision on a shed and saw that Max was tied to a chair

"I see Maxwell Lord," Kara said

"I'll get him you watch out for Krull." Naruto said getting a nid, before he sped inside to see Max tied to a chair

"Supergirl's sidekick." Max said looking up at Naruto

"Shut up dick, where's the tin man?" Naruto asked

"He forced me to repair his suit, I don't k ow where he is." Max said before Naruto untied him from the chair, just as Krull burst through the shed and tried to punch Naruto who acted quickly by catching Krull's fist, and using his own strength against him sent him flying through the shed toward Supergirl who caught him

"Get him out of here?" Kara yelled

Naruto nodded before he grabbed Max, and in a flash of speed carried him away

Lord Tech

Police officers and News Cameras were out front of Lord Tech, when they jumped when Naruto appeared with Max who proceeded to throw up, while Naruto waved to the camera and sped back off

Junkyard

Kara was on the ground in pain, as Krull walked toward her "And after you die, your city dies too." Krull said before he made to send a other blast of nuclear energy but Naruto appeared and punched him through a tower of junk cars causing them to fall on top of Krull,

In a flash he was by Kara "Kara, you ok?" Naruto asked as Kara looked to him, before she saw Krull getting up and tried to use her heat vision, but she was in to much pain to concentrate

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Krull fire at him, about to make a move he was surprised when Superman landed in front of him taking the blast head on, before Krull flew away

"Superman right?" Naruto asked standing up with an unconscious Kara in his arms

"That's right, and you are?"

"The Flash." Naruto said before he asked "How'd you know where we were?"

"Jimmy told me that Kara was fighting Reactron."

"Look man, I get that she is your only true family, but you shouldn't have come. Kara wants to be defined by her own victories and losses. You showing up and saving her when she's in a jam, will only make it harder on her, and she'll began to lose confidence in her abilities."

Superman nodded before he looked to Kara and back to Naruto "Tell her that I believe in her, and if she wants my help, to not hesitate to call me." he said getting a nod from Naruto before he flew off, while Naruto ran off back to Kara's apartment when James, and Alex were waiting

Later

Kara's Apartment

Kara awoke to hear a heated discussion coming from her kitchen, looking over she saw Alex "Kara, take it easy." Alex said as Naruto and James walked in

"You're okay." Alex said as she helped Kara sit up

"How long was I out?" Kara asked

"Just a few hours." Naruto said

"I was fighting Krull...My cousin. Where is he?"

"We had a talk, and he left." Naruto said

"I don't understand. How did he know that I was fighting Krull?" Kara asked looking to Alex and Naruto who were glaring at James who was looking down "You called him."

"Kara, he gave me this a long time ago." James said lifting up the top of his watch where the house of El symbol was located before he pressed the button causing it to glow red "If I ever got in trouble, I could contact him."

"But you weren't in trouble. When did you even call him? The second I left?" Kara asked hurt

"Kara, I made a promise to your cousin. If anything ever happened to you," James tried

"My cousin didn't have a 'get out of a jam free' card when he first started. Neither should I. It feels like you don't believe in me." Kara interrupted

"Of course, I believe in you. I wouldn't even be here if I didn't believe in you." James said

"Maybe you shouldn't be here at all." Kara glared before James got up and walked toward the door before he stopped and loomed back to her

"You know what, Kara? I'm sorry that you're mad at me. But I'm not sorry you're still alive." James said before walking out the door, before Kara put her face in her hands and sniffled

"He was just protecting you." Alex said

"I know, I know. It's just It wasn't supposed to be this way. This is the reason my mother and father sent me to Earth." Kara said getting up as Naruto walked off to give the sisters some space,

"They wanted you to live, Kara." Alex said

"No, it's more than that. I was supposed to be the one saving him, not the other way around. How am I supposed to really become a hero if Superman has to keep saving me?"

Alex stood up and walked over to Kara "Your story. Your story is just starting. And someday you're gonna be the one saving him."

"Oh, God! I..I have to be at Cat's party, like, now. Like 10 minutes ago, now." Kara realized running a hand through her hair "I don't have my dress."

"Yes, I figured you would not have the time so I borrowed one from the DEO closet. Um, not that you really need it, but it is bulletproof."

Kara smiled at her sister before she looked over when Naruto walked in wearing his suit "Well Kara, and Alex Danvers this is goodbye."

"You found a way home?" Kara asked

"Yeah, an idea really, but if it doesn't pan out, I'll just come back." Naruto said with a shrug before the two sisters wrapped him up in a group hug, pulling away he said "I'll miss you guys, but I promise, I'll be back. Your Earth is to fun for me to stay away for to long."

The Danvers sister smiled as Naruto looked at them before he kissed Alex' cheek and pulled away "Alex, just like the one from my Earth you put to much time into work, have fun once in a while."

Alex nodded before Naruto turned to Kara "Remember Kara, never give up or doubt yourself, just do your best that is all anyone can expect from you, and before you know it. you'll be taking out bad guys, even your cousin couldn't stop."

Kara nodded before she kissed Naruto's cheek and with a smile he put on his mask, and stepped back before he ran off

As he ran, Naruto closed his eyes

Mindscape

Naruto appeared to find himself in the middle of nine statues in the former of the bijuu, with no consiousness the biju haven't been active since he became Nathaniel Allen, just frozen like this, but there Chakra was still capable of being used, only without his own Chakra it was highly dangerous, but his new ability allowed him some wiggle room, so as he called upon some of Kurama's Chakra he breath deeply

Real World

Naruto ran before his eyes snapped open, and he stepped on the air, with his vibrating feet and ran up toward the sky once he was high enough he raised a hand and snapped his fingers causing a large shockwave to roar around him, while a blue portal opened up which he ran into

Earth 1

To any onlooker, it would appear that The Flash had only ran into a portal, and ran back out right away, skidding to a stop Naruto looked around before he pulled out his phone and searched up S.T.A.R. Labs, and Iris' blog

Seeing that he was home, Naruto ran off to National City

National City

Unknown Apartment

Knocking on a door, Naruto waiting for it to be answered and when he saw Alex answer it he didn't speak he only took her into his arms and kissed her passionately, causing her to moan in surprise, and pleasure, before he lifted her up allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he walked into her apartment and kicked the door close behind him

3 Days Later

Starling City

Naruto spent 2 Days in National City with Alex, and her parents getting their help, and listening to everything they had to say about how the energy that he had could potentially be able to do, and some of the things he should never do,

Apparently Eliza had manufactured a drug she called Velocity when she applied it to his blood the cells began to move faster, with small flares of blue electricity before they deteriorated at a fast pace, so he was to never try to artificially enhance himself, which went against who he was at his core anyway, he'd like to work for his achievements.

Now

Naruto and Felicity laid in bed together kissing each other, before they were interrupted when his cellphone began to ring causing him to growl in annoyance, crawling out from beneath the covers Naruto answered his phone with a attitude "Hello?"

S.T.A.R Labs

Cisco, Caitlin, and Wells were hiding out in the garage of the building from their new set threat a meta human with the ability to use electricity who wanted Wells to pay for his crimes,

They had tried to talk him, down Wells had even freed Tony with the promise of his freedom if he took out Blackout as Cisco had dubbed him, only for the metal man to die, seeing as for all his strength he was still a big conductor for Blackout, trying trying to reach Nate was also unsuccessful since his phone was always either off, or busy whenever they called, and now all the power was cut to the building thanks to Blackout siphoning off all the energy

"Nate! Finally you answer!" Caitlin said in relief "Look a meta human is in S.T.A.R. Labs, he wants to kill us, and he just killed Tony we need your help."

With Naruto

"I'll be right there." Naruto said seriously before he hung up and looked over to Felicity

"You have to go." Felicity said already understanding

"A meta human is in the lab and trying to kill, Cisco, Caitlin, and Wells."

"Oh my god, hurry up, and go save them." Felicity said pushing him out of the bed before in a blur he was fully dressed in his suit before with a final kiss to Felicity he was gone, speeding his way to Central City

S.T.A.R. Labs

Naruto arrived to see Caitlin, Cisco, and Wells on the ground out of his chair with a volt of electricity heading toward him, before he stepped in the way and took the shot , causing him to grit his teeth, from the pain before he felt like his energy was leaving him, as the electricit turned orange

"I need more!" Blackout yelled loving the rush he was getting from the Flash before he got a dark feeling when the Flash came forward and grabbed his shoulders

"Then have all you want." Naruto said sending out waves of Kurama's Chakra toward the meta human, who began to scream in pain, as he grabbed his head

"No more! Stop!" Blackout yelled before he fell to his knees with a nose bleed before finally he died while Naruto stood over him before he looked to Caitlin, and Cisco specifically

"Are you guys ok?" Naruto asked getting nods before he walked over and helped them to their feet, and they helped Wells into his chair

Later

After going to see Eddie who was in the hospital, Naruto walked into his apartment and grabbed a beer, before he sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

Sipping his beer, Naruto leaned forward to his coffee table and grabbed three marbles from the small dish where he kept them, and took a deep breath, as he placed his beer down before he tossed them up into the air. With a grunt Naruto watched as they just froze in midair, before he began looking around to see everything had stopped, the clock, his tv, even the annoying drips of water from the kitchen faucet, with a grin he placed his hand under the marbles and time restarted before he sat back with a large smile and kicked his feet up and continued to watch TV.

Finished

Next Time on From Jinchurriki to Speedster: Team Arrow comes to Central City,

AN: I will be doing Flashpoint, only Naruto's life will be very different and he won't be beating himself up about it, because everyone else is upset with his decision.

Naruto's Powers (If it's in bold, Naruto is capable of doing it at this time)

Common Powers

Superhuman Speed

Enhanced Strength

Superhuman Stamina

Superhuman Reflexes

Superhuman Agility

Accelerated Healing/Regeneration

Aerokinesis

Electrokinesis

Enhanced Mental Process

Increased Perceptions

Intangibility

-Air Walking

Self-Sustenance

Speed Force Aura

Superhuman Durability

Advanced Powers

Time-Travel

Dimensional Travel

Electro-Blast

Electromagnetism

Energy Construct Creation:

Flight

Infinite Mass Punch

Sharing The Force (Basic Level)

Speed Force Absorption

Speed Force Sense

Steal Speed

Speed Mind

Other Powers

Chronokinesis(Basic)

Decelerated Aging

Speed Clones

Speed Scouts

Superhuman Strength(Subconsciously)

Atomic Inhibition

Vibration Manipulation

Cast

Kara Danvers 


	8. Flash V Arrow

2 Weeks Later

Naruto's Apartment

Naruto ripped through his city, as he returned from his lap around the country, skidding to a stop in a alley, he panted for a bit, before he lifted an arm to look at the speedometer watch Cisco made for him, to see that he had reached Mach 2.1,

In the month that has passed since he's returned Naruto had kicked his training into high gear, with a goal in mind besides his revenge, he had noticed that he was slower than his Six Paths Sage mode, he wanted to regain that speed and go beyond it,

His first step was a gravity belt, he had invented with some of the supplies he had got from Earth 38, the necklace was made from Nth metal an alien metal on Earth 38, it was unbreakable and had could defy gravity, but a little tinkering and some nanotechnology bonded with the belt thanks to Jeremiah allowed him to raise, and lower his own center of gravity with it, so far he was under 10x Earth normal gravity

His second step could only be performed in crazy thunder storms, where he stood in a field surrounded by lightning rods, and dodged or cut the lightning strikes, a painful but worthwhile exercise

His third step had to deal with vibrations, if there were other Earth's out there, it would be cool to go to them to see what things he could pick up, and who knows some of them might have a way to reactivate his chakra network, and if that happened then he'd really be at peace.

His newest project was Molekinesis, and Stealing Speed from objects, although he was putting as much time into those as he should since he was busy enhancing the range of his chronokenisis,

Looking up, he was about to take another lap when Cisco got in touch with him "Nate, bank robbery in progress at Cunningham and Sampere."

"Got it." Naruto said before he sighed and zipped off

"Wait, that's where I bank." he heard Caitlin say

"Once super thieves showed up, I went mattress."

Naruto smiled and continued to run, before he made it to the bank just as a gunshot went off, quickly he entered to see a bullet headed toward a man, and ran forward to catch it, before he snatched the gun from the woman and was on the balcony looking down as everyone seemed to come to their senses

Later

C.C.P.D

Naruto was sitting at Joe's desk waiting for him and Eddie to come out of Singh's office, as he sat with nothing to do, he couldn't help but think of the case he worked before he was struck by lightning in Starling City

Flashback

Starling City

Queen Applied Science Devision

S.C.P.D along with their CSI's we're canvassing the building while Captain Lance, briefed Oliver, Diggle, and Felicity on what they had so far, unknown to anyone in another part of the warehouse Naruto had snuck in, and was examining the crime scene

Standing up, and walking around where the industrial centrifuge was ripped from the ground Naruto, noticed the footprints left in the ground by one guy, as well as the scent of one man as well "All evidence points to one guy doing all this, but to steal an industrial centrifuge means he had to be at least as strong as I am. Could this be what old man Ivo was looking for, his miracle drug?"

Naruto paused in his investigation when he caught a familiar scent causing him to look up and walk toward it where he heard "This is what we're able to pull off the security cameras...He was the only guy we got on video. The rest of the crew must have come in after him."

"Actually, it was only one guy." Naruto said causing everyone to turn to him,

Felicity gasped in shock seeing Naruto who smirked at her

"Who the hell are you?" Officer Lance asked as Naruto walked over

"And do your parents know that you're here?" Oliver asked

"That was as funny as the last time you said that Oliver." Naruto said causing Oliver to look confused as Naruto turned to Lance "Officer Lance, nice to see you again, I think since last time you threatened to castrate me."

"...Your that Allen kid, Sara's friend." Lance said

"Nathan, yeah." Naruto nodded

"What are you doing here?" Lance asked

"I'm with the Central City police department. The crime scene investigation unit. S.T.A.R. Labs had a break in with some similar unexplained elements in Central City, so when the report of your robbery came over the wire, my captain sent me up here." Naruto lied convincingly

"And you think one guy ripped through this door like it was tin foil?" Lance asked

"One very strong guy, yeah." Naruto said pulling out his tablet, before he showed them the picture of the guard that was killed causing them to get closer "It takes about 1,250 foot pounds of torque to break someone's neck. You see the marks on the guard's neck? The bruising pattern suggests the killer used only one hand."

"Uh, we're going to need a list of the entire inventory here to figure out exactly what was stolen." the CSI said getting there attention

"A centrifuge." Naruto said causing everyone to turn back to him before he led them to where he was earlier "An industrial centrifuge. Probably the Cord Enterprises 2BX 900. Maybe the six series. Both have a three column base. Here, you can see the three sets of broken bolts where the thief just ripped it out of the ground."

"And what exactly is a centrifuge?" Lance asked

"It separates liquids. The centripetal acceleration causes denser substances to separate out along the radial direction."

"And lighter objects move to the top." Naruto added as an afterthought looking at Felicity "Still the nerd I see."

Felicity tossed her pen at Naruto who caught it "I'm guessing you two know each other?" Oliver asked

"Vividly." Naruto said causing Felicity to blush before she cleared her throat "Anyway, you can see the cracks heading towards the door. Footsteps. One guy."

"There has to be another explanation." Lance asked

"There's always is." Naruto said with a shrug, as Lance walked away with Felicity using his acute hearing he heard what was said, as he looked down to Oliver

End Flashback

Naruto was knocked out of his trip down memory lane, when Iris walked up to hear muffled arguing from Singh's office "Hey. What's going on in there?"

"Eddie's trying to convince the Captain that The Flash is public menace." Naruto shrugged

"Excuse me?" Iris asked upset, before Eddie walked out causing her to walk over "So after weeks of my trying to convince you that The Flash is real, now that you finally do believe me, you're trying to have him arrested? What the hell?"

"Thanks, Nate." Eddie said looking over to Naruto

"No problem." Naruto waved

Eddie looked back to Iris "Don't worry about it, The captain shot me down. Look, I'm not feeling like lunch. See you later." he said before he left

"He's just jealous." Iris said to Naruto who raised an eyebrow

"Of The Flash?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow before he sat up looking as if he came to a realization "Oh my god, Iris is hot for red speedster."

"No." Iris said shaking her head only for Naruto to give her a look "I'll see you later."

"To go call your new crush?" Naruto asked causing her to blush before she hit him causing him to laugh as she walked away

"Nate, you need to get to S.T.A.R. Labs." Joe said

"Got it." Naruto said getting up and walking off, before he paused and took a photo of Singh eating his burger before he sent it to Singh's boyfriend, after a few minutes he watched as Singh got a call and he left

S.T.A.R. Labs

Naruto was at the lab, with Cisco and Caitlin looking over his shoulder as he told them of something he wanted to make for the team, as well as for Arrow's team as well, an A.I.

Before he could go into further detail however Wells entered "Anger, hate, aggression."

"A Jedi craves not these things." Cisco said imitating Yoda, causing everyone to look at him "No one is feeling that quote?"

"Everyone in the bank went total savage for, like, five minutes. And then they were fine again." Naruto said

"Anger can be a powerful emotion." Wells said something Naruto knew very well "If this meta-human can engender irrational feelings of anger in his victims, he can do a lot of damage."

"Detective West helped get a copy of the CAT scans the hospital did on everyone at the bank." Caitlin said walking to the computer "Take a look."

Everyone looked at the CAT scans "Well, look at this, the emotion centers of the brains are still showing signs of being overwhelmed. Particularly the area that controls executive function." Caitlin said

"The part of the brain that stops people from doing whatever random and potentially destructive thing that pops into their head."

"How do you think the meta does it to them?" Cisco asked

"Who knows it could be through his voice, eye contact, mental or physical. Until we actually see him in action we'll just have to tread lightly." Naruto said before he looked to his phone to see Iris wanted to meet the Flash, "Hey, if you guys figure it out, just give me a call, okay?"

"Is The Flash off to another rooftop rendezvous with Iris?" Caitlin asked a bit jealous

"No, I'm going to go work out." Naruto said with a smile "I'll see you later."

Later

Just as he said, Naruto skipped out on going to talk to Iris although he did leave her a cell phone that was untraceable, she had called and tried to have an entire conversation but he made an excuse that he was busy with another meta human,

Currently Naruto was doing one handed push ups, with his gravity belt, weighing him down, 15x normal gravity, was putting pressure on his body, so he couldn't speed through this exercise, his belt had advanced on its own as soon as he finished the Salmon Ladder, which caught him by surprise

"298...2-299...urk...300!" Naruto collapsed caked in sweat, panting as he tried to move his hand to his belt to cut it off, and after a trying time he finally did so, he really needed to put in a voice command function on this thing.

"Nooooo!" Naruto screamed in annoyance when his phone began to ring, "Hello?"

"Nate, The police got a ping from the tracer hidden in the stolen cash. SWAT team's closing in on the 1600 block of Pass." Cisco said

"On my way." Naruto said but he could hardly move, as his muscles were still so stiff, so speeding up the process of his muscles he climbed to his feet, and settled the gravity belt down to 10x if he was used to it, might as well get faster under it,

1600 & Pass

Naruto skidded to a stop at the storage unit to see Joe and a few SWAT team members had stopped the meta human watching as Joe ordered one of the SWAT team members to cuff, him he noticed how the man stopped before his eyes glowed red

"Certo, what are you waiting for? Cuff him!" Joe said

"You don't tell me what to do." Certo said tuned on Joe and the others before he cocked his shotgun

"Get down!" Joe yelled just as Certo fired

Naruto sped in and grabbed Joe and the others before he got them out of the way, "You alright?"

"Yeah." Joe nodded

Naruto turned around and when he was about to speed forward and arrow was fired taking out Certo who was knocked unconscious

"Seriously?" Naruto asked looking to the corner where Oliver dressed as the Arrow was

"Nice mask!" Oliver complimented before he showed off his athleticism and left

Flashback

Naruto groaned awake, last thing he remembered was getting ready to board his train, back to Central City than a dart ended up in his neck, blinking the blurriness from his vision he saw Oliver on the table unconscious with Diggle and Felicity standing over him

"Nate, please help me save my friend." Felicity pleaded

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into, Felicity?" Naruto asked looking at Oliver's unconscious form, before he got up when he began to thrash "Hold him!" He ordered Diggle

"He's not going to make it." Diggle said as he and Felicity grabbed Oliver

"He will. We just have to find out what's in his system." Naruto said before he began to check Oliver over "All right, I can think of four possible diagnosis for what's causing his body to react this way. 3...Two. Diggle start chest compressions."

Naruto walked over to get a syringe and came back before he stuck it into Oliver's arm, and drew some blood "Got it. He's suffering from intravenous coagulation."

"What?" Diggle asked

"His blood is unnaturally clotting. It's like maple syrup." Naruto said showing them the filled syringe

"You can save him, right?" Felicity asked

Naruto looked around before he saw a box of rat poison "Lucky you guys have a rat problem." he said walking over and grabbing it,

"Are you kidding? That'll kill him!" Diggle shouted

"He dies if I don't." Naruto said as he walked over with a syringe "Just the right amount of this stuff will thin his blood enough to get it circulating again."

Naruto stuck Oliver with the syringe and after he stopped thrashing he appeared to reach out for something before he went unconscious

Few Minutes Later

Naruto yawned as he began to take a fingerprint off, of Oliver's neck, when Oliver's arm shot up but he caught him by his wrist, and placed his fist on his chest to keep him down

"He's up." Naruto said as Diggle, and Felicity turned to see Oliver trying to get up so he could fight Naruto

"Oliver!"

Naruto stepped away, when Felicity and Diggle came over and watched as the vigilante got up "What the hell is going on?" he asked

"You were injected with a strong-acting blood coagulant." Felicity said

"You would have stroked out, but fortunately you had a very effective blood thinner handy." Naruto said causing Oliver to turn toward him

"Kid saved your life, Oliver." Diggle said only for Oliver to remain silent

"This is the point in a lifesaving emergency where you thank the person that did the lifesaving." Felicity said before Oliver turned to her

"You told him who I am."

"Yeah, I did." Felicity nodded

"That's not your secret to tell, Felicity. I decide who finds out my identity." Oliver said upset

"Well, we didn't have time to get your vote, what with you unconscious and dying." Felicity defended herself

"What happens if he leaves here and goes right to the police?"

"I/He wouldn't do that." Naruto, and Felicity said at the same time

"I trust him." Felicity added

"I don't!" Oliver shouted

"What are you going to do, put an arrow in him?" Felicity asked

"I am considering it." Oliver said looking to Naruto

"I liked to see you try." Naruto baited

"Don't worry, he's kidding!" Felicity said standing in front of Oliver who glared at the smirking Naruto "How is this any different from when your mother shot you and you came to me for help?"

"Your mother shot you? Damn." Naruto said

"Or when you brought Dig down here when he was poisoned with curare." Felicity continued

"The difference is that I did my homework on both of you! I don't just tell people easily." Oliver snapped

"Hey!" Naruto said stepping up "I'm not going to tell anyone. And you don't have to thank me, but you should thank her instead of being a dick."

Oliver, turned to step to Naruto, but as soon as he was within arms reach, Naruto grabbed him by his neck and lifted him clean off the floor

Oliver grunted in surprise as he looked down at Naruto "Apologize to her, for helping save your life, Mr. Queen."

Oliver looked to Felicity and forced out "Thanks for saving my life."

Naruto dropped Oliver who coughed "Your still weak, you may experience hallucinations, and an increase in sweat. Take it easy." he said

Oliver looked at Naruto before his phone sounded off

End Flashback

Outskirts of Central City

Abandoned Warehouse

Diggle and Felicity were eating as they waited for Oliver to return "It's kinda comforting to know that no matter what city you go to, Big Belly Burger is always going to taste like Big Belly Burger." Felicity said sipping her soda as she looked up at the stars

"You mean full of grease and salt?" Diggle asked causing Felicity to turn to him

"I thought those were the secret ingredients." Felicity said before she turned around when she heard the roar of a motorcycle "Oliver's back."

Suddenly Naruto appeared munching on a burrito, cause Diggle to jump in surprise throwing his frys in the air "By the way, I gave Oliver, like, 1/2 hour head start."

"Hi, Nate." Felicity grinned as Naruto finished his burrito and tossed the wrapper

"Hey, Felicity." Naruto said before he looked to Diggle who was staring at him in shock "How you doing, Dig?"

"You're fast." John said causing Naruto to look to Felicity

"Did you guys not tell him about me?" Naruto asked

"Seeing is believing," Felicity shrugged before she looked to Diggle's face "or Drooling."

Naruto chuckled before he looked back when Oliver parked and walked over "Hey, thanks for showing up back there, but I had that."

"Uh-huh." Oliver nodded

"What, I was getting ready to make my move." Naruto said

"What move?"

"The one you would've seen of you didn't shoot the arrow at Certo, but anyway what what are you guys doing in Central City? Have you found Sara's killer?"

"No, we're still looking, but we're working a case." Felicity said pulling out a boomerang "Suspicious homicide in the styling where the murder weapon is a boomerang."

"Cool." Naruto said picking it upbefore he saw Oliver frowning "What?"

"I found traces of iron oxide on it. I know it's a long shot, but Central City has the highest concentration of iron oxide in the country."

Naruto raised an eyebrow "It's vibrating." he noticed

"We were following up a lead when we heard the S.W.A. over the radio, and I thought that I would come by watch you make your move."

"Or steal my thunder." Naruto shot back causing Oliver to snort as he smirked

"I had a cousin got hit by lightning once." Diggle said suddenly getting their attention "He just developed a stutter."

Naruto, Felicity, and Oliver shared a glance, "That's...interesting." Naruto said slowly "Well, my team and I are after a meta-human who makes people angry."

"Cool." Felicity said causing Oliver to look at her "What?"

"Uh, well, since you guys are here, why don't we team up? I'll help you find your boomerang man, you can help me find my super rage-a-holic." Naruto said since it might be more interesting to deal with this meta

"We'd love to." Felicity said excited

"No, we'll handle our business and head home." Oliver said causing Naruto to shrug

"The fastest way to find out everything we need to know about the boomerang is to sic S.T.A.R. Labs on it." Felicity said

"Enough people know my secret identity." Oliver sighed

"Fine I'll go. They already know who I am. I will meet up with you later." Felicity said walking over to Naruto

"See ya later." Naruto said picking up Felicity and speeding off

"Man, that's not freaking you out?" Diggle asked pointing

"Let's go." Oliver said walking away

Moments Later

S.T.A.R. Labs

Naruto stopped in the cortex and sat down Felicity "That will never get old!" Felicity said before she looked down and gasped when she saw her jacket on fire "My shirt's on fire!"

Felicity made to rip off her shirt but Naruto stopped her and took her jacket before he left and returned with a new better jacket for her

"Sorry about that." Naruto said as Felicity took the jacket, before he looked to Caitlin and Cisco "You guys remember Felicity?"

"Hi, Felicity, it's so good to see you." Caitlin said walking over "What brings you back to Central City? Not Nate?"

"No, just a well appreciated coincidence, I'm actually here because of this." Felicity said pulling out the boomerang

"Awesome!" Cisco said with a gasp as he began to examine it "What are the wings made of?"

"Not sure I'm thinking some sort of composite or high-density plastic reinforced with carbon fiber."

"It vibrates, also, Cisco could you run some test?" Naruto asked

"Of course!" Cisco said giddy as he walked to his workshop while Felicity smiled as Naruto looked to Caitlin

"Hey, you guys come up with anything new on our meta?"

"The officer who was affected tonight says he saw a flash of red before he lost control." Caitlin said

"So eye contact, great." Naruto sighed because he didn't have enough enemies with eye based abilities

"Oh, Dr. Wells, and Detective West, wants to see you." Caitlin said causing him to raise an eyebrow

Moments Later

Naruto walked into the room to see Joe, and Wells waiting for him "Why do I feel like I just got called into the principal's office?"

"Starling City vigilante." Joe said

"What about him?" Naruto asked

"We don't trust him." Wells said simply

"Ok, and?" Naruto asked

"Nate, he was wanted for murder in at least 12 different cases dating back three years." Joe said

"There's been at least two major terrorist attacks in Starling since he became active."

"He might not kill people anymore, but what about all the criminals that he put arrows through? Those, what, don't count?"

"He's a hero, Joe." Naruto said

"You're a hero, Nate. You offer protection, hope, light. What that man does is carry out a dark reckoning for his city. It is a brutal, violent vision of justice, one we do not share." Wells replied

"I'm not a hero, I'm just a guy who was struck by lightning, whose mission is to find Eobard." Naruto said causing Wells eyes to widen "My speed helps me do that, and when I find and kill him, my atonement will be helping people.

I'm a grown ass man, I decide who I chose to associate with, no one else, and if you guys don't like it, keep it to yourselves and deal with it, cause I don't care." Naruto said before he walked off

Joe sighed before he looked to Wells who was frowning deeply "Told you, no one tells Nate how to live his life."

Cortex

Naruto walked into the cortex, just as Caitlin ran by him screaming causing him to raise an eyebrow before he looked to the side to see the boomerang headed for him, quickly he caught it between him fingers, just as it was about to pierce his forehead

"That's my bad." Cisco said causing Naruto to look at him "That's on me."

Naruto shook his head and handed the boomerang back to Cisco

"I'm out of here, see y'all tomorrow." Naruto said walking away, followed by Felicity

"Hey," Felicity said causing him to look at her "I heard, what happened. Your really planning on killing that guy."

"Shouldn't I be?" Naruto asked

"You're sounding a lot like your friend Sasuke." Felicity said causing Naruto to stop and turn to here

"Sasuke, betrayed his home, and friends in his pursuit of Itachi, I'll never abandon my friends, especially you." Naruto said causing Felicity to smile

"Naruto, remember that you need the man alive so you can free your dad." Felicity said causing Naruto to nod

"First I need to find him, he's had 14 years to strike again, but he hasn't, he's probably gotten faster, and stronger, I need to be ready, so far my only advantage that I know I have is that he may underestimate me. I just need to be ready."

Felicity nodded before she wrapped her arms around Naruto's before he sped off toward his apartment

Next Day

CC Jitters

Naruto walked into Jitters having been called by Felicity to see Oliver and she at a table "The bad guy that you're after, the one who robbed the bank, his name is Roy ."

"Uh, thanks. I thought you didn't want to help."

"I'm not. It's just a name." Oliver said

"That still sounds like helping." Naruto said before Oliver could reply Iris walked over

"Hi." Iris greeted as Naruto backed up

"Hey." he said as she placed down the mugs

"One non-fat latte, extra sugar for Felicity, and one coffee, black, for Oliver." Iris said serving them before Naruto leaned forward

"Your staring." He whispered causing her to slap his arm

"I brewed you a fresh pot, so,"

"Thank you." Oliver said smiling

"Yeah. Nate, um, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah." Naruto said as Iris kept staring at Oliver

"Bye." Iris said

"Bye." Oliver smiled as Iris and Naruto. Egan to walk away

"You did not tell me that you knew Oliver Queen." Iris said slapping Naruto's arm

"He dated Sara's sister, Laurel." Naruto replied

"Oh, my God, he's even more handsome in person. And his arms are, like, the same size as yours." Iris said

"I think mines might be bigger." Naruto said as Iris hopped in front of him

"He's on my three list."

"What's a three list?" Naruto asked

"My list of three guys I'm allowed to cheat on Eddie with." Iris said

"Really."

"You usually don't meet people on your list, but now here he is, and I just cannot stop staring at him." Iris gushed staring at Oliver with a breathless sigh before Naruto flicked her foreheard "Ow!"

"Your really creeping me out." Naruto said

With Oliver

Felicity held her mug as she stared at Oliver which he noticed "Felicity, this is me noticing you staring."

"We need to help Nate with his case." Felicity said causing Oliver to sigh "Why don't you want to help?"

"Because Nate doesn't really want my help." Oliver said

"Harrison Wells and Nate's guardian both said you were dangerous and a bad influence. He defended you."

"You're going to hock me about this until I say yes, aren't you?" Oliver asked causing Felicity to smile

"I'm a hocker." Felicity said causing him to sigh and get up before he walked over to Naruto who was walking back over

"Okay." Oliver said

"Okay, what?" Naruto asked

"Okay, we'll help you catch your bad guy." Oliver said

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked over Oliver's shoulder at a smiling Felicity "She did her hocker, thing didn't she?" he asked causing Oliver to nod with a sigh

Later

Outskirts of Central City

Oliver was waiting for Nate, who skidded to a stop and began to walk toward him "You're late. Nate, how can you have super-speed - and still not be on time?"

"I was visiting my dad, in prison." Naruto said

"Oh." Oliver said before he turned to Naruto "We're here to train."

"What?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"I read your friend Iris' blog post on The Flash, and I visited all the crime scenes you fought at. Last month you took on a man named Lenard Snart."

"We call him Captain Cold." Naruto said

"We can talk about you giving your enemies silly code names later."

"You mean like Deathstroke and The Huntress?" Naruto asked crossing arms over his chest

"The point is that you engaged Snart on a commuter train, which he derailed."

"Which happened before I could make a move to stop him, after talking failed."

"Barry, when you approach a new environment, do you case every inch of it? You could. You have the time. But you don't. You just run in blind."

"This talk seems familiar." Naruto thought remembering a conversation he had with Jiraiya

"There's a difference, Nate, between having powers and having precision. You need discipline. And since you are probably as stubborn as I am," Oliver walked over to his bike, and grabbed his bow, and notched am arrow

"What is that for?" Naruto asked

"You're going to run over there, you're going to come back at me, and you're going to get hit with an arrow."

"You think so?" Naruto smirked

"Yes, I do." Oliver grinned

"Okay, fine, let's see." with a quick shift of his foot Naruto was a mile away "Ready?"

"Ready." Oliver said aiming at Naruto, before he shot at him, but Naruto caught the arrow

"Nice try." Naruto smirked before Oliver pressed a button, and Naruto easily spun around and grabbed the two arrows flying at him from behind in midair "You know it's bad to underestimate people right?"

Oliver shook his head and placed his bow down before he turned to Naruto who tossed him the 3 arrows,

Naruto and Oliver would spend the next 2 hours sparring in hand to hand combat

Later

S.T.A.R. Labs

Felicity stood in the hallway watching as Wells rolled away after he tried and failed to get her to tell him who the Arrow was, looking up she saw Naruto come in "Hey. How'd it go with Oliver?"

"Not bad actually."

"Oh, did he really do the thing with the arrows?" Felicity asked causing Naruto to stop and look at her

"You knew he was going to try to shoot me?" Naruto asked

"Whoa, it is practically impossible to tell when Oliver's making a joke." Felicity said putting her hands up in defense

"You do realize that I'm going to get you for not telling me right?" Naruto asked before Felicity to try to talk him out of it Cisco called out

"Hey, we just got a ping from the facial recognition software on Bivolo, aka, Prism."

"Since when do we have facial recognition software?" Caitlin asked

"Happy Chanukah." Felicity said walked over to Caitlin

"Where can I find him?" Naruto asked

"Traffic cameras just caught him entering a residence at 168 Jarvis." Cisco said

"We should let The Arrow know." Felicity said

"He's kinda stitching himself up." Naruto said

"What?" Felicity asked

"We were sparring, and he brought out his arrows, and I may have used one or two to defend myself." Naruto shrugged "Anyway, I'll be back." he said before he sped off

168 Jarvis

Naruto phased through the door, and began to look around, when he heard "I knew you'd be coming for me. I could see it in your eyes at the bank. When I turned those people against each other, it made you angry." Roy said

"Right, your coming with me." Naruto said before he sped toward Bivalo and grabbed him by his jacket before he slammed him into a wall causing his glasses to come off, showing his glowing red eyes

Roy glared at Naruto who began to blink rapidly "You, have some real anger." he said before he made to leave but a hand grabbed him by his neck, and began to squeeze, looking to the red suited man Roy saw his eyes were red, but they were different as I'd they belonged to an animal

"I grow tired of you rogue metahumans." Naruto said before he snapped Bivalo's neck

Later

S.T.A.R. Labs

Felicity, Caitlin, Cisco, and Wells had been in the cortex trying to get in touch with Naruto but he wasn't responding on the coms, and the tracker in his suit placed him still at the building where Buvalo was, so they all with the exception of Wells decided to see if he was alright,

Arriving at the building they entered to see Bivalo dead, with Naruto's emblem and coms on the ground, immediately they had began to work on finding the speedster, but his phone was off, and the Arrow hadn't seen him

Looking up they saw Joe walk in "Is Nathan here?" he asked

"No, we've been trying to find him, I was just about to call you to see if you had heard from him." Felicity said

"I haven't talked to him, but according to Captain Singh he just called and quit the C.C.P.D." Joe said

"He wouldn't do that, being in the C.C.P.D helps him free his dad from prison." Felicity said

"Yeah, I thought I'd check here before I head to his apartment." Joe said

"I'll go with you." Felicity and Caitlin said together but before they could leave Naruto sped into the cortex with white lightning trailing him instead of the usual yellow

"Nate!" Joe said as Naruto put in a drive into the computer before his fingers bits a crossed the keyboard

"Hi, Joe." Naruto said as he worked

"Singh said you quit the C.C.P.D, why?"

"That's because I decided to focus all of my time in finding the man responsible for shattering my family." Naruto said simply

"What happened with Bivalo?" Wells asked

"He didn't want to come in peacefully." Naruto said

"What are you looking for?" Felicity asked watching as the files sped open and closed on the monitor

"The energy that's bonding to my cells, I'm writing an algorithm, that'll blanket the city to find anyone with a signature remotely similar to it." Naruto said

"And if it doesn't work?" Caitlin asked

"Then I'll lure him out by going after his family." Naruto said, causing Wells to freeze

"Nate, are you hearing yourself, you can't do that."

Naruto stopped and turned to look at them allowing them to see his glowing red eyes that caused their eyes to widen "Either back me up, or stay out of my way." he said before he snatched his thumb drive "Don't interfere in things that don't have nothing to do with you, this man targeted my family, and the longer he draws breath is a slap in my face. That ends today."

Naruto sped away, causing everyone to look at each other in worry

"This is bad," Joe said turning to the scientists "The longer you suppress your emotions the bigger the explosion. And Nathan has a lot of anger, it's why he meditates. Considering what he can do, how do we even stop him?"

"A cold-gun would come in real handy right about now." Cisco said

"Hey." Joe said glaring

"I'm just sayin'." Cisco said

"None of us can stop Nate. Fortunately, Felicity knows someone who can. I think you better call Oliver Queen. We're gonna need The Arrow's help." Wells said smirking while inside he was a wreck, if Nate's algorithm worked he could be found out, if it didn't the consequences were worst

Naruto's Apartment

Naruto was pacing as his laptop ran a search using the algorithm he had made, hearing hearing a beep he walked over to his laptop and sighed in annoyance, the algorithm seemed to follow his trail, all around central city with the two main points, his home, and S.T.A.R. Labs

Slamming his laptop shut he began to pace, before he stopped and looked to the picture of him, and Iris "Eddie." he smirked sinisterly

Elsewhere

Iris and Eddie were in the car, driving to Eddie's apartment while, Eddie flipped through stations in annoyance at his task force being denied again,

Iris glanced to her boyfriend and asked"Is this your way of telling me that you want satellite radio for Christmas?" before Eddie turned off the radio "Look, I am not mad at you."

"Good, 'cause there's no reason you should be." Eddie said

"Eddie, both you and The Flash care about protecting this city. You would both give your lives for it. You're more alike than you think, okay? He's not the bad guy."

"How do you know so much about him, Iris?" Eddie asked

"He got in touch with me after I started the blog, and I've seen him a couple times." Iris said with a sigh

"A couple times? Why didn't you tell me about this?" Eddie asked aghast

"Well, given the fact that I think he's a hero, and you want to put him in jail, do you really need to ask that question?"

"How could you ever think I would be okay with this?" Eddie asked before the window shattered and he was grabbed and thrown to the ground while Iris slammed on the breaks

"I've heard you've been looking for me." Naruto said

Eddie was watching Naruto in shock before he looked behind him to see Iris watching, so he pulled out his gun

"Guess you haven't read your girlfriend's blog." Naruto said

"Eddie, no!" Iris screamed when Eddie took aim and fired, but the bullets were caught by Naruto

S.T.A.R. Labs

John had joined everyone at the lab, waiting for them to come up with a plan, before an excited Cisco walked over to him "Ooh, see I knew The Arrow was Oliver Queen. I mean, I had it narrowed down to, like, a list of 150 people, but he was definitely on that list."

Diggle stared at Cisco before he looked to the others "Do you have a way to stop Nate's rage-fest?"

"I have an idea about how to do that. Joe, we're gonna need your help." Wells said

"We need to find him first before he hurts somebody." Joe said

"I have him." Felicity said pulling up surveillance footage "Facial recognition picked him up on a traffic camera downtown. Oh, God."

Everyone gasped when they saw Eddie on the ground before he shot at Naruto who caught the bullets

"Joe let's hurry." Wells said urgently before he and Joe left

With Naruto

Eddie got up and charged at Naruto, who sped in and kneed him in the gut, causing Eddie to haunch over with spittle flying from his mouth,

"Eddie!" Iris screamed in worry

Naruto grabbed Eddie by his face, and lifted him up into the air before tossing him back into a building causing spiderweb cracks to form and Eddie to slide down to the ground

Iris quickly ran to get between them "What are you doing?" she asked before she saw his eyes "What has happened to you?"

"I feel fine." Naruto said

"You are not fine." Iris said

"How would you know? Because you write about me? You don't know me! You don't know who I am. You never did. Now move!"

"I know that you have risked your life to help people, to save them! Someone who does that does not suddenly turn around and want to hurt people. Please."

"You should leave, Iris. Things are about to get bloody." Naruto said walking passed her but before he could get closer to Eddie he caught an arrow heading for him bUT a second arrow wrapped around his arms

Iris looked over into an alley to see the Arrow "Run!"

"Eddie, run!" Iris said running away to her car

Naruto looked to Eddie who was using the wall as leverage to get to his feet "Catch you in a bit, Eddie. We're going to talk about your friend in the yellow suit."

Eddie left as Naruto turned to Oliver "You need to calm down."

Naruto burst from the wire, and was in front of Oliver in the blink of an eye "That man you momentarily stopped me from attacking is the only lead I have to the man who murdered my mother, and brother. You are just like me we both witnessed the death of people precious to us, and we only have one family member left that we'll do anything for, my father has spent the last decade plus behind bars for a crime he didn't commit."

"I know where, your coming from,"

"Good." Naruto said turning and walking toward where Iris and Eddie had driven off to but two arrows to the back stopped him causing him to fall to his knees feeling drowsy all of the sudden

"But you'll never forgive yourself if you kill an innocent man." Oliver said before he watched in surprise when Naruto pulled out the two arrows filled with horse tranquilizer and began to vibrate causing a green mist to rise from his body before he turned to him with the arrows

"You shouldn't have done that." Naruto growled

S.T.A.R. Labs

"I just hope they can turn Nate back before he kills Oliver." Caitlin said beside Cisco and Diggle

"Me, I'd be more worried about what Oliver might have to do to Nate." Diggle said

"Barry has superpowers. Oliver has a bow and arrow." Caitlin replied with a raised eyebrow

"Do you have any idea how many people Oliver has killed with that bow and arrow?" Diggle asked turning to her

"Recurve bow arrows can travel up to 300 feet per second, so, like, 200 miles an hour. Nate can run faster than Mach 2. And punch a hole through reinforced steel." Cisco said

"Whatever. Oliver's been doing this a lot longer. My money's on experience." Diggle said turning back to watch his friends fight

"My money's on speed, and strength." Cisco said watching as well

"Please tell me you're not actually having this conversation right now." Felicity said worried knowing that chances were high that Naruto not thinking straight would kill Oliver

With Flash and Arrow

Oliver watched as lightning began to arc off of the arrows Naruto was holding before he tossed them at him, quickly he dropped to the ground and looked back when he heard something heavy falling, to see the top of his motorcycle had been severed from its bottom half

"Never look away from your opponent." Naruto whispered in Oliver's ear,

Oliver turned with a swing, that Naruto blocked before he connected with a jaw jarring hit that sent Oliver rolling away

Oliver groaned as he flexed his jaw, before he climbed to his feet and shot 3 arrows at Naruto that he cut with a swip of his hand before he held his arm to the side, and a long blade of lightning extended from his hand

S.T.A.R. Labs

"I thought Nate only had super speed?" Diggle asked watching as Naruto began to walk toward Oliver with his lightning sword cutting into the concrete easily

"He does, but he's been using his lightning in ways we never thought he could." Caitlin said in shock at the ability as well

"Oliver do not take a single scratch from that!" Felicity said

Flash v Arrow

"I'm not going to kill you, Ollie, your my friend, so I'll paralyze you for a couple hours." Naruto said before Oliver began to fire every arrow he had, which Naruto began to slash, before he lunged at Oliver who rolled out of the way, but his leg was nicked which caused it to go numb, before he stabbed Naruto through the leg with his last arrow,

Naruto shouted in pain, as the arrow went through his leg, canceling out the sword, he clutched his leg, "That was dirty." Naruto grunted snatching the arrow from his leg,

"I still believe in you, Nate." Oliver said trying to get feeling back in his leg, as he watched Naruto stand up

Naruto looked at Oliver, before he heard a truck coming and turned around to see Joe, and Wells in a van heading for him, "I grow tired of these annoyance." he said darkly Naruto threw up his arm before lightning needles began flying at the van

"Joe!" Wells shouted before Joe turned the car, just as some of the needles hit Wells in the shoulder causing him to scream in pain,

Oliver grabbed Naruto and forced him to look at the machine in the back of the van as colors began to flash

When the machine stopped Naruto groaned clutching his head "Nate, you okay?" Oliver asked

"I thin-" Naruto couldn't finish as he collapsed to his knees hacking up blood,

"Nate!" Oliver screamed as Joe hopped out of the van, and ran over to check on him as well

Naruto was breathing deeply as he raised a hand "I'm good." he said breathing deeply

Wells in the van looked to his numb arm at the lightning senbon, before it faded it away, Nathan Allen was very dangerous indeed, a monster who has only been using his powers for not even 4 months now, and yet was advancing in unprecedented ways,

S.T.A.R. Labs

Felicity sighed in relief, along with Caitlin as Cisco looked to Diggle "So It was a tie."

With Naruto

"Guys, I'm so sorry." Naruto said

"It's ok, it's not your fault." Oliver smiled, as Naruto shook his head, before Oliver and Joe helped him to his feet

Next Day

S.T.A.R Labs

Naruto was sitting outside, when Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle walked out having said goodbye to the others upstairs "So?" Naruto asked Oliver

"You're right, there is something off with him." Oliver said

"I don't know what it is, but I feel like trusting him would be a grave mistake." Naruto said

Later

CC Jitters

Naruto, Felicity, and Oliver walked into Jitters to see Iris, and Eddie talking "Well I guess one good thing came from this."

"What's that?" Felicity asked

"Iris, decided to stop writing her blog." Naruto said before Iris walked over

"You guys heading home?" Iris asked

"Yeah, we could use some Javas for the road." Felicity said

"I will hook you up." Iris said before she and Oliver walked away, leaving Naruto to turn to Felicity

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Naruto said, sitting down

"It wasn't you." Felicity said

"It was, Felicity. No matter what, I will forever be Naruto Uzumaki, murderer, trained assassin, human sacrifice.11 years with memories of a loving mother, and father, and a little brother isn't enough to change that. I may have lost my own power but with my new abilities I might be less dangerous then I could be at full power, but I am dangerous non the less. If I would've hurt you."

"You didn't. I know that you'll never hurt me." Felicity said cupping his cheek, "Don't focus on what happen when you were whammied, focus on the good you can do for the world and the fact that I still love you."

Naruto smiled slightly "And I will strive to make sure you don't ever stop loving me."

Naruto kissed Felicity's lips before he turned to Oliver who walked over "You know, I can run you guys home right?"

"The train would be fine." Oliver said

"I'll get you a new bike." Naruto said

"I'm counting on it," Oliver said shaking Naruto's hand

"Tell Laurel, I said hello, and don't screw it up this time."

Oliver snorted and with a nod he walked away with Felicity who waved to Naruto

Iris walked over as Naruto watched his friends leave "Hey, I heard you quit the C.C.P.D"

"Yeah, cleaned out the lab, earlier." Naruto said nodding before he looked to her "Has your speedster come to apologize?"

"He tried earlier, but I told him not to contact me. You were right he's dangerous."

"Well, all he did was kick Eddie's ass, so as long as he didn't touch you, I'm cool."

"How can you say that?" Iris asked

"With my lips." Naruto said with a shrug as he began walking deeper into the store with Iris

Finished


	9. Reverse Flash

3 Weeks Later

Joe's House

It's been 3 weeks since Naruto's rage fest, the week after he, Cisco and Caitlin had went to Starling City to help out Oliver and his team with Captain Boomerang the team up had went smoothly with no problems. After they returned to Central City, Naruto had began to train, and help out the city, he actually had no intention of finding another job, his book was doing very well, and in 2 months he'll release the second installment.

Currently Naruto was with Joe, helping him decorate the Christmas tree which was going rather slowly, handing the man another decoration, Naruto sighed

"There's only 2 boxes left." Joe said

"Seriously?" Naruto asked before in a blur he decorated the entire tree, and sat back down on the couch "There you go." he said

"OK, the only red-suited dude I want in this house right now is Kris Kringle, you got it?" Joe asked

With a groan, Naruto undid the tree and sat back down, while Joe laughed as Iris walked in with three Christmas mugs "Uh, these ornaments are not gonna hang themselves."

"Says the one whose been in the kitchen this entire time." Naruto said as he handed Joe another decoration

Iris began to hand out the mugs "Grandma Esther's recipe...Light on the bourbon."

"Oh, yes." Naruto said taking his mug

"Mmm. I always loved her definition of light." Joe said sipping his mug, before his phone rung "And the Christmas tradition continues." he said missing Iris' blush as she glanced to a grinning Naruto "Detective West...Yeah? All right." hanging up he looked to Iris and Naruto "Sorry, kids, the D.A. wants to ask me some questions. Make sure there's some nog left for me when I get back."

"We'll think about it." Naruto said as Joe grabbed his jacket and left, making to sip his mug again, Naruto looked up when Iris grabbed it, and placed it down "Iris I don't think Santa's elf should take advantage of him this year."

Iris who was turning off the T.V blushed, as around this time every year she would run upstairs and show Naruto her sexy elf costume before they would sleep together

"Shut up." Iris said before she cleared her throat and made Naruto sit on the floor with her before she grabbed two of the presents from under the tree

"Oh, come on, we're doing this already? Christmas isn't for a few days." Naruto said

"I couldn't wait any longer." Iris said before she handed Naruto her present "Here." suddenly she snatched it back "Oh, wait, me first."

"Okay." Naruto said with a smile watching as Iris opened her gift before she pulled out a necklace with a ring

"My mother's wedding band?" Iris asked in surprise

"A replica, yeah." Naruto lied having searched the entire zoo for the real one, and cleaned it up "You were devastated when you lost the real one."

"Our field trip to the zoo." Iris said

"You cried for weeks." Naruto remembered, before he grabbed it "Here."

Iris turned around so Naruto can put on the necklace, she looked back when he clasped it on her neck to see he had a soft smile on his face, as he sat back "I don't know what to say."

Naruto smiled as Iris brought him into a hug, Iris held Naruto tightly as she took light whiffs of his scent, before he pulled back "My gift so sucks in comparison"

"No way." Naruto said before he opened it to see it was a microscope

"It's supposed to be the best one on the market." Iris explained as Naruto looked at it with a raised eyebrow "I thought you could maybe use a new one...It's lame, I know."

"Yeah, it is." Naruto said causing Iris to punch his chest "I was going to say, that I'll cherish because it came from you."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Iris said

"To late, you just punched yourself out of the Benz I was ordering for you, congrats Iris you'll be getting a Prius." Naruto said shaking his head causing Iris to gasp, before she tried to apologize but the door rang

"That must be Eddie."

"My queue to leave." Naruto said getting up and helping her to her feet, pecking her cheek, Naruto grabbed his jacket, and walked over to open the door to see Eddie

"Hey. Nate how you been?" Eddie asked

"I've been good, Eddie, I wish I could talk but I got to handle something. I'll see you at the Christmas party." Naruto said walking off

"Nate, don't forget this." Iris said handing him a flask

Later

S.T.A.R. Labs

After leaving Joe's house, Naruto had went Christmas shopping for his friends and Wells to be polite, to the wheelchair bound man

"Merry Christmas. Just a small token of my gratitude." Naruto said handing out the gifts "For everything you guys have done for me this year."

"I think I speak on behalf of my colleagues when I say you've been a gift for us, Nate." Wells said

Naruto turned around and picked up a flask "What's that?" Caitlin asked as she began to open her present

"This is compliments of Iris, Grandma Esther's famous eggnog." Naruto said

"That's what I'm talking about." Cisco said walking off to get something to drink from

"Maybe later for me. Wouldn't want to drink and drive." Wells said rolling away

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Did I say something wrong?"

"No." Caitlin said shaking her head

"No, man. He, um this used to be his favorite time of year, but the accident happened before Christmas, so kind of ruined the holidays." Cisco said walking over

Caitlin gasped, seeing the diamond snowflake necklace Naruto had got for her "Nate, it's beautiful."

Naruto smiled before Caitlin hugged him, and he helped her put it on, while Cisco began to pour himself some eggnog

The three friends would enjoy their time together before Caitlin left to get a present for Wells to cheer him up

CC Jitters

Iris and Eddie were at jitters drinking coffee "The fact that I asked you for your shirt size should in no way indicate that I am getting you something shirt-related for Christmas."

Eddie smiled before he sat forward "Nate seemed a little odd today. I'm pretty sure he wasn't psyched I came by, with how fast he got out of there...You ever think He maybe might like you?"

Iris gulped her coffee, and looked at Eddie "Should I tell him that me and Nate have dated, no that's a bad idea he'll probably want me to not be around him as much anymore." Iris thought before she said "What? No."

"Friends don't give friends wedding bands." Eddie said

"He wasn't proposing to me, silly. He and I are just best friends." Iris said hoping that Eddie would let it go, and not get all jealous of Nate

"Well, then he won't be bothered by this." Eddie said before he placed a small box on the table, his gift would probably out due Nate's he secretly hoped "A bit early, but I couldn't wait."

Iris opened the box slowly, before she saw a key inside it "I figured we've been together a year now." Eddie said causing her to look up at him "You pretty much stay there most nights anyway."

"I love you." Iris said grabbing his hand

"That's a yes, I take it?" Eddie asked with a smirk

Mall

Caitlin was leaving the mall, currently heading heading to her car while on the phone with Cisco "It was that or Stephen Hawking's new autobiography, and we both know how he feels about Hawking...Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye, Cisco."

Caitlin hung up but paused as she thought she saw something, slowly heading to her car, she gasped when she saw Ronnie in the reflection of her mirror standing behind her, turn in around she saw someone turning a corner, and immediately followed him and found the man in the corner seemingly struggling with himself before his hands and head burst into flames, and he turned to her

Caitlin gasped when she saw Ronnie, and backed away and hid behind a wall

Later

Linda's Apartment

Naruto just arrived at Linda's apartment to help her set up decorations, "Linda?" he asked

"I'm in the kitchen!" Linda shouted

Naruto began to walk toward the kitchen taking note of the undecorated tree, that he had brought up for her yesterday, and the Charlie Brown Christmas special playing on her flatscreen

Standing in the doorway of the kitchen, he saw her in one of his large t-shirts that he had let her have, pouring herself a glass of eggnog

"So will Larkin be giving you a break soon?" Naruto asked since Linda had been working overtime at the news station

"Not till after New Years." Linda said before she looked to him, and seemed to notice something so she placed her glass down and walked over to him

Naruto raised an eyebrow when she stood in front of him, "What?" he asked only for her to smile, looking up Naruto saw a mistletoe, "A mistletoe, do you know how tack-mmph!"

Naruto was interrupted by Linda who kissed him as soon as he looked back down at her, moaning in pleasure, Naruto wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her panty clad ass, before he lifted her up and placed her on the counter, as Linda gripped him by his hair when he began to suck on her neck causing her to moan in pleasure

Suddenly Naruto stopped, "Wait, wait," Naruto pulled away to look at Linda who looked confused "You have no idea, how much I want to do this, from here to the couch to your bed room, hell all over your house."

"But?"

"I need to tell you something." Naruto said seriously, when she raised an eyebrow in question he continued "Including you, there are 4 women in my life that I can say that I have feelings for, 1 lives in Starling City, another has a boyfriend, another has a dead fiance that she is still in love with, and you.

You're not a consolation prize, I really care for you, and you need to know that I do have feelings for 3 other women. You also need to know exactly who it is, that your getting involved with."

"What's next, your a serial killer?" Linda asked jokingly

"No." Naruto said shaking his head, before he grabbed her hand "Let me show you."

Linda watched confused as Naruto led her to the living room and had her sit on the couch "Nate?"

"Just watch." Naruto said standing by the box of decorations

Linda watched as Naruto touched one decoration before he turned into a blur of yellow electricity, her entire living room was decorated with Naruto now sitting on the coffee table in front of her, causing her to jump so that her knees were tucked to her chest, as she looked around her apartment to see every inch was decorated

Looking back to Naruto who gave a small smile she asked "Y-your the.." Naruto nodded "Oh my god, the hot guy who I've fallen in love with is a super speeding super hero."

Naruto chuckled before he realized what she said "Fallen in love?"

Linda blushed "Um,"

"Listen, this is a lot to take in, all at once, but I'll tell you anything you want to know, only it has to stay between us." Naruto said getting a nod from Linda,

Naruto's Apartment

Clanging could be heard in Naruto's apartment, as he worked out on his salmon ladder, with his gravity belt still under 15x gravity, last night he had told Linda everything and she requested some space to process everything, which he agreed to

Hearing Joe enter, he kept at his workout, "Man, I still don't know how you can do that." Joe said

"It's all in the core." Naruto said continuing "What can I do for you this lovely morning?"

"There was an attack at Mercury Labs last night." Joe said

Naruto stopped and looked to Joe, "Is Tina ok?" he asked having interned at Mercury Labs and gotten close to the woman who he hadn't seen in a while

"Yes, 2 security guards were killed, and the witness described seeing what looked like a blur in some kind of yellow suit."

Naruto who was about to get another rep in, stopped, and looked to Joe, as he dropped down "What?" he asked walking closer, as he took a towel and began to wipe the sweat from his face "So he's back."

"Yeah, he's been back for a few weeks." Joe said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"A few weeks?" Naruto asked

"He paid a visit to me at the house, and took all the files on your mom's and Barry's case,"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Naruto asked

"He threatened to kill Iris." Joe said causing Naruto eyes to narrow

"Give me a minute, and we'll head to S.T.A.R. Labs, to see if we can lure this guy out." Naruto said getting a nod from Joe

Walking toward his room, Naruto was in deep thought "He shows up, when Joe vegans to actively look into mom's and Barry's case, and now after I wrote the algorithm. Either he's been watching me, or its just a coincidence. But my algorithm has only followed the trail I've left around Central City, meaning he either hasn't been using his speed, or something is different about him."

Later

S.T.A.R. Labs

Team Flash was in the cortex, with Naruto sitting in a chair deep in thought "The witness described seeing a yellow blur just like the one that killed Nate's brother, and mother." Joe said

"Then we need to get cracking and stop this speed psycho." Cisco said before he looked to Naruto "That I wasn't trying to give him a name."

"The crime scene at Mercury Labs was on a floor with highly secured vaults, and the witness said he was looking for something." Naruto said having sped through the facility

"Whatever it was, he wanted it badly enough to kill for it." Wells said

"Doctor, what all do you know about Mercury Labs?" Joe asked

"Mercury was one of S.T.A.R. Labs' major competitors until our little setback, and then it catapulted to the forefront led by Dr. Christina McGee, brilliant but egocentric physicist." Wells aid pulling up all the info he had on Mercury Labs

"Says here Dr. McGee has secured half a billion dollars in private funding to develop, and I quote, "prototypes for the technology of the future." Cisco said

"Well, I'll be. Tina's messing with tachyons, superluminal particles." Wells said

"Of course. So what could someone do with one of those Tachyons?" Joe asked

"Applied to someone like me, with a matrix stable enough to harness their power, the speedster could become unbelievably faster." Naruto said having just had a conversation on tachyons with Jeremiah

"That's right." Wells said

"He's gonna try to get them again, so we need to get what Mercury has and use it as a lure." Joe said

"Exactly right. Cisco, Caitlin, let's start engineering a trap." Wells said rolling away

"You got it." Cisco said following

"Of course." Caitlin said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder before she followed her colleagues

"Nate." Joe said causing Naruto to look up at him "Well find this guy."

"I'm counting on it." Naruto said

"Look, when we find him, you can't kill him."

"What? Joe, I swea-"

"Remember, we have to get your dad out of prison if this guy is dead, we can't do that." Joe said interrupting Naruto who took a deep breath and nodded his head

Later

Naruto laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, before he looked over to Iris who was sleeping in content, after they slept together, getting up and putting on a fresh pair of underwear, and his black jeans as well as his shoes, Naruto walked to his kitchen and poured himself a glass of bourbon,

Earlier today he had made a stop at Mercury Labs to see Tina and had fashioned a plan with her, for the tachyon prototype, one that made sure Harrison Wells couldn't steal it, or the man in yellow and even if they did it wouldn't matter because it'll just be a replica and have no where near the needed particles to do anything productive with, As he gulped down his drink he began to walk toward his balcony, he paused and looked to his bedroom where Iris was asleep

Flashback

Iris sat beside Naruto on the couch while Rudolph played on the T.V. "Nate, you know you can talk to me about anything right?"

Naruto who was eating his popcorn stopped and looked to her "Yeah, what's wrong?"

"I just feel that your not telling me something."

"Iris, your my best friend, and I love you, if I'm keeping something from you it'll never be by choice."

"So nothing is wrong?" Iris asked

"Just matters of the heart." Naruto said causing her to raise an eyebrow "Look I love you, and I'll never stop, loving you. Not for anything. But there are other women who I've fallen for, how can I be with a woman when I love other women the exact same way that I love her. It's that reason, I don't think relationships are the way to go for me at this moment."

End Flashback

Naruto shook his head, it was a mistake to sleep with her, not that he cared about Eddie, it just meant things were going to be awkward with her now, not that they slept together, but the fact that she basically cheated on Eddie

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Naruto sighed as he placed down his glass, and leaned on the banister, and looked down at the street, feeling himself being watched he looked up and his eyes widened as Eobard Thawne stood across the way on a rooftop

Ba-Dump!

The entire world froze around him, as Naruto hopped on the banister and charged at Eobard kicking the air itself, before he was in front of Eobard as time resumed

Eobard was vibrating as he watched his meal-ticket, to his way back home, when he saw that Nate had noticed him, getting ready to lead him on a chase, he was surprised when Naruto was right in front of him before a mean right hook sent him flying off the roof

As soon as Naruto's feet hit the ground he wiped his bloody nose and was chasing after the tumbling Eobard, appearing beside his airborne body, Naruto twirling landed 10 kicks in quick succession, before one sent Robards down toward the street,

Ba-Dump!

Time stoppedal again and Naruto was now under Eobard, and a punch to his jaw sent him back up, before Naruto stopped time again, and was over Eobard and an axe handle blow sent him flipping toward a building

Smashing through a window through three walls, Eobard groaned as blood leaked from his mouth, and out one of his eye holes as a cut above his eye was opened,

Quickly as he could he ran out of the office building down into the street, leading Naruto through the city

Naruto skidded to a stop when Eobard stood there clutching his ribs, in an alleyway "Eobard Thawne. You should've stayed under the rock you crawled out from."

"You know my name?" Eobard asked giving time for his ribs to heal

"The speed force let your name slip, when I was in my coma." Naruto said as lightning began to buzz around him "You killed my mother, and my brother for no reason. My father has spent the last 14 years behind bars, and his entire family has turned their backs on him, because of you." Naruto's pupils turned to slits "I'm going to kill you, but not now, no the D.A is going to see you and free my father, then I'm going to make you suffer."

"You'll have to catch me first." Eobard smirked a bit rattled from the conviction in the threat, before he turned and ran, but a shockwave caused him to look back to see Naruto was gaining on him and quickly,

Slapping his chest to activate the tachyon devise on his suit, he shot off

Naruto was following Eobard, noticing how he cut the corners, getting a feel for his pattern Naruto made work of his knowledge of the layout of the city, and broke off

Vibrating through, cars, and buildings Naruto caught Eobard with another hook which Eobard ducked under before he kept running with Naruto beside him, Naruto threw a backhand, that Eobard blocked with a grunt, and the two began to throw blows as they ran before Naruto caught Eobard in the chin with a knee, while Eobard got back to his feet and dodged a car, before he made a sharp turn toward the staduim, but Naruto was back on him and grabbed him by the wrist and using his enhanced strength tried to swing Eobard into the chidori he manifested,

Thinking quickly Eobard swung his hips and the momentum caused Naruto to hit the entrance of the football stadium, and release Eobard as he rolled on the field and got to his feet,

Looking around Naruto looked up when the lights began to come on, and Eobard was now in front of him

"Impressive." Eobard said panting slightly

Naruto remained silent and took a step forward, Eobard smirked ready to clash, but his eyes widened when Naruto just vanished before pain erupted from his back, causing him to spit up blood, as Naruto appeared behind him, and stabbed him with his lightning sword

Ripping the sword from Eobard's back, Naruto turned him around and punched him in the jaw, before a blow to stomach, caused the man to hunch over, grabbing the man Naruto with a roar tossed him away

Eobard's grunted when he hit the field goal, and fell into the stands, and tried to climb to his feet, his body was going numb, and he tried to neutralize the effects but it wasn't working fast enough

Naruto began to walk toward Eobard's and noticed that he stopped vibrating before it returned like his speed was fluctuating, seeing the man speed toward the exit Naruto screamed "Your not leaving!"

Naruto stopped time again, and ignored the blood dripping from his nose, and appeared in front of Eobard, and charged him just as time restarted before he screamed "Lariat!"

"Guahh!" Eobard was sent flying across the stadium before he hit the ground and began to tumble, but Naruto not letting him get enough time to regain his barring was by his side, before a mean kick to the torso sped up his flight, before Naruto began to appear all around Eobard landing blow after blow (Tailed beast Flash bullet)

Naruto skidded to a stop and fell to a knee and wiped his nose, as he panted as he looked at Eobard who was groaning in pain,

Seeing him forcing himself up to his feet, Naruto gritted his teeth,

Eobard was wary of the young speedster, and relieved that he had reinforced his suit, it was like he was experienced in high speed combat, and his blows were doing a lot of damage he needed to leave and quickly

Naruto climbed to his feet,

"Your almost there Flash, just a little bit more." Eobard said

"What is it that you want from me, why did you kill my mother and brother?" Naruto asked trying to get one more breath so he could freeze time no matter the consequences it was having on his body

"All in due time."

"You say that like your going to leave here." Naruto said as a chidori roared into existence

Eobard's eyes widened before he turned around as Naruto cocked his arm back and threw it forward the lightning leapt from his palm and turned into a wolf, that immediately began to chase Eobard who managed to get away as Naruto collapsed to his knees with his vision blurry causing the lightning wolf to implode into a shower of electricity

Gritting his teeth, Naruto sat down and regained his breath

Climbing to his feet he began to walk home, stewing in his weakness,

Next Day

S.T.A.R. Labs

Naruto was at the lab, he had brought in the dummy prototype, earlier, and while Cisco had put out the word that they had, it Wells, and Joe had decided that he shouldn't be hear, and the fact that he was no longer with the police, would be used against him when Eddie, and his task force were here

Currently he was heading to the basement to blow off some steam, when he saw Caitlin in the pipeline hall, looking at her ring with tears in her eyes

"Cait?" Naruto asked after taking a deposit breath to put away his frustration and anger to be there for his friend "You okay?"

"Yeah, are you? I know this is a big time for you"

"Forget about me, your sitting here alone, crying. What's wrong?"

"Ronnie's alive." Caitlin said after a moment causing Naruto to look at her in surprise

"T-that's great, why aren't you excited?"

"He's different."

"He's the man you fell in love with, we'll find him."

"Why so we can throw him in there with all the other meta-human psychos?" Caitlin asked sadly causing Naruto to sigh "I used to play this game in my head. What would I give up for just one more minute with him? My house, my career, the rest of my life? Today I finally got that minute. Then I wish I hadn't. Seeing him like that, what he's become...Dear God I wish he had just died that day."

Naruto looked at her sadly and brought her into a hug as she began to sob

Later

Joe's House

Naruto was standing alone on the porch after coming from visiting his dad, who had told him that the man in the yellow suit had already stolen so much of his life, because of what happened that night, his dad had told him to start really living his life, and to let it go.

Fuck what he talkin' bout Naruto had no intention of doing that whatsoever

Entering he saw, Iris doing the tree, "Hey." Iris greeted turning to him but keeping her distance

"You snuck out while I was in the shower this morning so we couldn't talk." Naruto said

Iris frowned "I cheated on Eddie with you."

Naruto nodded "I know."

"I know that you know, you just don't care." Iris said which was true

"That's right, but I care about you, Iris. Your not in this alone when you kissed me I could've stopped you, but I didn't. You can't tell Eddie."

"What? How can you say that, I'm supposed to be moving in with him, I can't just keep that a secret."

"Yes you can, just like we unnecessarily kept are relationship a secret from Joe."

"Unnecessarily?"

"Joe knew that we were dating the entire time." Naruto revealed causing Iris to look at him in shock "Now, I know you haven't told Eddie about us, so don't tell him this. He makes you happy, that's all that matters."

Iris stared at Naruto for a moment before she nodded "Fine, but we need some space."

"Okay, it's perfectly understandable." Naruto said before his phone buzzed as an alert went off "I have to go,"

Iris watched as Naruto left the house, and sighed before she sat down

2 Hours Later

S.T.A.R. Labs

Unaware of what his girlfriend had done, Eddie was looking around the cortex, as he and his task force waited alongside Team Flash "Sending out another pulse." Cisco said as he unknowingly depleted the already low amount of tachyon particles

"Are you certain this trap will work?" Eddie asked impatient

"I've sent up at least three charges into open satellite. If anyone's looking tachyonic particles, they'll know we got them." Cisco said

After a moment of everyone watching the monitor they saw Eobard speed into the trap and began to bang on the force field that sprung up

"Let's see what we caught." Wells smirked as he, Joe, and the task force went to see their catch "Cisco? Lights."

"Sure thing, Dr. Wells." Cisco said over the mic before he turned on the lights as the officers had their weapons of Eobard who was watching them "Detective Thawne, would you like to read him his rights?"

Eddie nodded, but before he could do anything Joe walked forward "Joe, what are you doing?" he asked

"Getting some answers." Joe said watching Eobard "14 years ago, you murdered Nora, and Barry Allen, I want to know why. Why?"

Naruto's Apartment

Naruto had hacked into S.T.A.R. Labs security cameras and was watching everything

S.T.A.R. Labs

Eobard ignored Joe, and walked toward Wells and said "Dr. Wells, we meet at last."

"What do you want with the tachyonic particles?" Wells asked

"My goals are beyond your understanding." Eobard said

"Oh, I don't know, I'm a pretty smart guy. I knew you were exceptionally fast, so any trap we manufactured would have to be invisible. I knew your cells could repair themselves at extraordinary speeds, so you could withstand the damage this is doing to your body right now." Wells said

With Cisco, and Caitlin

Cisco eyes widened when he noticed his machine failing "The super capacitors the containment field is fluctuating. They need to get out of there now."

With Task force & Wells

"The reason I know all this is because your powers are almost exactly like those of The Flash." Wells said

"Oh, I'm not like The Flash at all. Some would say I'm the reverse." Eobard said

Cortex

"Dr. Wells, evacuate! Get out of there now!" Caitlin screamed but they couldn't be heard

With Wells

The officers were watching when suddenly a streak of red lightning and Wells was getting his ass beat in the force field

Naruto's Apartment

Naruto made no move to go to the rescue, as he watched Wells get a beat down listening to Joe and Cisco argue to shut down the barrier before Joe did by taking out a compaciter, and Eobard grab the prototype before he left and was back, quickly he grabbed his suit and was on his way to round 2

S.T.A.R. Labs

Joe was being held against a capacitor by Eobard "I warned you not to hunt me." the man said before Naruto arrived and kicked him away from Joe

Eddie was on the ground, he should be dead like his comrades but he wasn't 'Catch you in a bit Eddie, we're going to talk about you friend in the yellow suit.' he remembered the Flash saying

Outside

Caitlin, and Cisco ran outside to see a tornado of red, and yellow lightning, before they landed and both threw a punch causing their fist to clash, turning around to land a reverse round house, Naruto saw Eobard duck, before he batted away Eobard's low jab, and tried to punch Eobard's nose, but the man tilted his body out of the way, and tried a high kick, that Naruto blocked

Eobard tried a wild hook, but Naruto slapped his elbow away, before Naruto landed a spinning back fist, causing Eobard to stumble, before he tried a reverse round house, that Naruto ducked under, before he tried it again, but he was blocked once again, and back flipped leading with the same leg, but Naruto slapped his leg up

Frustrated Eobard went for another round house, but Naruto once again ducked, and flipped away, coming out of his flip, Naruto dodged when Eobard sped in to punch him, and elbowed Eobard's jaw, and spun around so he was behind Eobard and kicked his ribs sending him into a car

Naruto began to walk toward the down, Eobard cracking his knuckles, and when he sped in with his arm raised he punched his arm through the car door, while Eobard had dodged turning around his eyes widened when he saw Eobard had Caitlin, and Cisco by their necks

"No!" Naruto yelled

"Your stronger then I was expecting, Flash, but your weaknesses are easily accessible, you care for people to much." Eobard said

"Your right, and it's because that I care, that I'm strong." Naruto said just as 2 speed clones appeared and grabbed Cisco, and Caitlin and put them behind him

Eobard glanced at the three Naruto as they shared a glance, before they rushed him, trying to see which was the real one, he thought he had him when the first clone grabbed his wrist only to be shocked when. the second actually hit him in the face, before the third kneed him in the gut

"They're real!" he thought in horror, before the three Naruto's began to land vicious blow, after blow

Naruto took a deep breath when the clones vanished as he hid his exhaustion before he grabbed Eobard by his throat, "Let's see behind the mask shall we."

Eobard's eyes widened when Naruto began to remove his mask

Naruto was anticipating what this guy really looked like, but was unprepared when a fireball knocked him away from Eobard

"Maybe next time Flash." Eobard said before he sped away

Naruto got up, and saw some guy on fire, before he was in his face, "What the hell was that?" Naruto growled before Cisco, and Caitlin got between him and the mystery man

"Nate calm down its Ronnie." Caitlin said understanding what he was going through

Naruto sighed and turned around to where Eobard had ran off to, he needed to perfect his abilities, he can't be limited to the way he is now, looking up Naruto saw Ronnie flying away, while Caitlin watched, before he looked to Cisco "I'm going to need your help."

"With what?" Cisco asked

"To figure out, how to steal speed from objects and people." Naruto said causing Cisco to look at him in surprise as Naruto looked back toward where Eobard had escaped

Later

Harrison was alone in the lab, after everyone went to Joe's house, in his weird braille room, he was tinkering with his tachyon devise and the prototype he stole. before he frowned when he saw that there were barely any particles inside it, causing him to frown, so all of this was for nothing, he couldn't even go higher than Mach 2 with his fluctuating connection to the speed force, and Nate was getting stronger and more dangerous as time passed

With no way to stop, or recreate any of the milestones Nate was achieving how the hell was he going to stop that monster, from killing him, and return home.

"Gideon." Wells said before his A.I showed up "Search for tachyon particles outside of Central City, and find Grodd."

Finished


	10. Captain Cold and Heatwave

6 Weeks Later

For the pass 6 weeks, Naruto had kicked his physical training into high gear, every single day, he did 2000 push ups, 4000 body squats, lunges, leg extension, leg curls, calf raises, 100 inverted sit ups under 30x gravity, 6000 fingertip pushups, 25 sprints from Central City to Paris, 200 handstand walking laps around a football field, jump ropes 8000 times, 10000 handstand pushups, 12000 pull ups, 500 dumbell curls, 14000 one handed pushups, 100 laps around the entire planet, 16000 salmon ladder reps, 20000 one fingertip handstand push ups, and 15 laps swimming around the country, and regular sex with Felicity, and Alex, or a beautiful woman named Mckenna Hall who lived in Coast City, and once with Thea though it's best to keep that tidbit from Oliver and Roy.

Speaking of, Oliver had went M.I.A when he turned himself over to the League of Assassin's to save Thea who apparently was drugged and made to kill Sara. Laurel was out of sorts that her boyfriend might really be dead, and with Merlyn the true culprit behind Sara's death still skulking around wasn't making it any better

Naruto's relationship with Linda was rebuilding at a good pace, it took some time, and groveling on his part, but it was going good, Linda was getting comfortable around him again, so he'd taken to walking her to work again, and they started watching TV together every Thursday night, since she put him onto her latest obsession The Vampire Diaries, the show started off slow but Season 2 actually made him a real fan, and Season 3 was awesome, it was watching this show that Naruto agreed with something Klaus said "You don't arm yourself after war has been declared, you build your army so big that no one ever dares to pick a fight.' That was something he could get behind in terms of his speed, because if being a Speedster was a thing he didn't want to get caught by surprise by any of them, so he would build his speed to the point he would be the best, it was for that reason he began to read a lot more, and came upon some guy called Savitar he didn't know much about him, but if the guy was real and he was on some fuck shit, Naruto would be ready.

With Iris he hadn't seen her since Joe's Christmas party, while with Caitlin they actually got closer, hanging out whenever he had free time. Naruto knew that they were attracted to each other, but like he told Iris a relationship wasn't in the cards for him, especially with Ronnie still kicking.

Currently Naruto was at the air field having been called there by Cisco who wanted to help with his training, which was why Naruto was running from 4 drones that were shooting at him

Suddenly sliding to a stop, as he was boxed in, Naruto leaned out of the way of the bullets and sped under a droid

"Cisco, when are you going to get serious? Cause I'm seriously getting bored." Naruto said to his friend over the comlinks, when suddenly 4 missiles were heading for him "Now we're talking!"

Naruto zigged and zagged causing 2 of the missiles to hit the ground and explode, as he ran Naruto suddenly spun around and caught a missile before sending it back into the remaining missile, Naruto smirked before his eyes widened when lasers shot at him

"Lasers, nice." Naruto said as he ran before he was forced to stop as the droids boxed him in again "Ok, let's try this."

"Why isn't he running?" Caitlin asked watching her friend worried as he looked around to see he was surrounded

Suddenly the droids fired their lasers, and everyone's eyes widened when Naruto was hit "Nate!" Caitlin screamed in horror, only to gasp as Naruto fazed out of view and was walking toward them, when the droids suddenly exploded

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, before Caitlin smacked Naruto upside the head as soon as she was close enough

Moments Later

Naruto was at the table, with 5 large bowls of Miso Ramen stacked on the table as he finished his last one, finish drinking the soup he gave a refreshed sigh

"Very impressive, Mr. Allen, you continue to amaze me. You literally destroyed the droids without a single trace." Wells said annoyance in his eyes as he had lost track of Naruto when the droids surrounded him

"I aim to please doctor." Naruto said standing up and stretching

"Yes, well you keep at the way you are, no one not even the man in yellow suit will be able to stop you." Wells said focusing on his computer

"I think you mean the Reverse Flash." Cisco said getting looks from Caitlin. and Wells, while Naruto walked away to get cleaned up "What? He said it, not me. And he's right. Yellow suit, red lightning, and evil the reverse of Nate."

"Meh." Caitlin shrugged

"Actually, I kind of like it." Wells smiled

That Night

Naruto was speeding around his apartment looking for something when he stopped as his phone began to ring

"Hey, Joe what's up?...What, are you sure?... Ok, thanks for the heads up." Naruto said hanging up and speeding away

Seconds Later

Customs Warehouse

CSI and CCPD were, finishing up on the scene when they suddenly froze, and Naruto sped in and began to look around before he left

Minutes Later

S.T.A.R. Labs

Naruto stood in the cortex, looking at Caitkin, Cisco, and Wells who were coming to terms with what he just told them "Captain Cold is back?" Cisco asked getting a nod from Naruto

"For a non-metahuman, Leonard Snart is proving to be quite the Nemesis." Wells noted

"He still has the cold gun, the one he stole from us, the one I built." Cisco sighed

"Well, what does he want this time?" Caitlin asked

"I stopped by the Customs Warehouse, and he didn't steal anything, he was setting a trap for the Flash." Naruto said

"Well, if Snart wants a fight with the Flash, then you'll give him one." Wells nodded

"I'm not going to fight him." Naruto said causing Wells to frown slightly while Cisco raised an eyebrow "Last time I met up with Snart, he derailed a train, while I managed to get all the people off of the train, their shouldn't have been a reason for me to put them in that situation. So I think it would be best if I didn't give him the fight he wants."

Cisco nodded seeing the point while Wells made to try to change Naruto's mind but before he could Naruto looked to Cisco and asked "Cisco do you think, you can come up with some thing for the CCPD that can help them stop Snart and the cold gun?"

"I'm on it." Cisco nodded

Naruto nodded and began to head toward tye basement, when Wells caught up to him in the corridor "Nate, do you think that's a good idea?"

Naruto looked to Wells and asked "Yes, I need to be ready for the Reverse Flash, I'm working on something that will strip him off his speed and kill him."

"I thought you were going to use him to get your dad out of jail?" Wells asked

"That is the plan, but I can always break my dad out, and set him up on some tropical island or someplace where he can't be extredited. The Reverse Flash will die one way or the other." Naruto said seriously which unnerved Wells

"M-Maybe I can help you with what your working on." Wells offered hoping Naruto didn't notice the slight fear in his voice

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think so." Naruto said leaving Wells who looked after him with a deep frown

Time Room

"Gideon show me the future." Eobard said

"These are all articles, regarding the Flash." Gideon said to Eobards surprise three articles of Naruto appeared one of him changing his costume and name into Godspeed, another of Naruto as the Flash vanishing in the Crisis, and another of the Flash being a wanted criminal for killing all the super villains

"What is this?" Eobard asked

"These are potential futures Dr. Wells. The Flash is in a crossroads which ever path he chooses leads to one of these Futures." Gideon said as Eobard looked at the articles before focusing on the one of Naruto vanishing in the crisis

"Well then, which choice does he need to make to lead to my future." Eobard wondered

Next Day

C.C.P.D.

Naruto entered, the C.C.P.D. and began to look around, when he saw Joe, in Singh's office he walked over, when "Nate, hey?" Eddie greeted from his desk that Iris was sitting on

"Hey." Iris said looking at Nate and seeing that he seemed to have more muscle on him than the last time she saw him

"Sup,"

"You here to get your job back?" Eddie asked

"No, I need to speak with Joe." Naruto said just as Joe walked out

"Nate, what's up." Joe said walking out of Singh's office over to Naruto who smiled at him

"I need to talk with you." Naruto said "You got a minute?"

"Sure." Joe said before he and Naruto walked away

"Is everything ok, with you guys?" Eddie asked as Iris watched Naruto and Joe walk away

"Yeah, we're fine."

'This is the first time we've seen Nate since Joe's Christmas party. He didn't seem to thrilled to see you after 6 weeks." Eddie noted

"Well he's a big time author now, he's been busy. Trust me when Nate is focused on something he gets very irritable, so be cautious." Iris said with a tight smile

Eddie nodded before stood up and asked "Not having second thoughts about moving in are you?"

"Of course not." Iris smiled causing Eddie to smile and kiss her before they hugged while unknown to the smiling Eddie, Iris now had a frown on her face

Outside

Naruto stood beside Joe as he got himself some coffee "So your not going to help us, with Snart?" Joe asked

"Snart isn't a meta-human, he's just some douche bag with a portable ice maker. S.T.A.R. Labs is going to help you guys with making said ice maker a none issue."

"Does this has something to do with your mom's killer?" Joe asked

"Not at all, I'm handling that."

"Nate, you don't want to go down the road of a killer. Think about what type of symbol the Flash would be if he went around killing crimimals?" Joe asked

"There is only one person I want to kill Joe, and he deserves it, not just for what he did to my family, but the fact that he threatened you, and Iris, as well as killing Eddie's task force shows that he will kill anyone who gets in his way." Naruto said before he got back on subject "My decision to not help with Snart, stems from the fact that Snart thinks with his ice maker he is untouchable by the cops, this is to prove him wrong. You we're a cop long before the Flash was around, show him what your made of." Naruto said before leaving

Later

West House

Iris for the last 6 weeks had been a total wreck, filled with guilt over the fact that she had slept with Naruto while still with Eddie, to make up for it she's been going above and beyond in their relationship while also trying to not be to pushy, or clingy.

She also couldn't stop herself from missing Nate as well, I mean sure she said they needed space, but she didn't expect him to just drop off the face of the Earth with today being the only time she had so much as caught a glimpse of him.

Iris heaved a sigh, loving two men is hard, but she was with Eddie, and he had to be her priority not Nate, so this move will be a big step in the right direction of her and Eddie's relationship.

Joe walked down stairs with a box, while he smiled at a green stuffed turtle "Aw. McSnurtle the turtle. How you been? When did you stop sleeping with this? It was your favorite." he said as Iris got up

"He was. But if I remember correctly, you took him away from me after I broke your Duke Ellington: Live at the Blue Note vinyl." Iris reminded before Joe frowned at her

"Oh, yeah." Joe nodded before he held it toward her "You can have him back now."

"Oh, gee, thanks." Iris smiling took the turtle before she saw Joe give a sigh as he stared at her "Oh, dad."

"I'm going to miss you, baby." Joe said hugging his daughter

"Dad, I'm only ten minutes away."

"I know." Joe said before he leaned back "Don't you worry about me. I'll be fine, just like always."

Iris smiled at her dad, before they both turned to the door when it opened to see Naruto walk in "Hey." he greeted

"Hey. You came to help her pack?" Joe asked

"Oh, no. Iris said that she had something for me." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow

"Oh, um I found this in my closet." Iris said walked over to some stuff and pulling out a red backpack

"Barry's backpack." Naruto said in shock, as he took it from Iris and sat down "He cried so hard when he misplaced this."

Naruto opened the pack as Iris smiling said "Well, the nerd survival kit is still intact."

Naruto opened it to see it filled with unopened comic books "Just the way he left it."

"I thought those might be worth something." Iris said

"They are, more then you'll ever know." Naruto said before he looked up to her "Thank you."

Iris nodded, as Naruto looked back down to the backpack "I am so late for work." she said suddenly causing Naruto and Joe to look at her as she grabbed her purse "I promise I will clean this up when I get back, okay?"

"Bye." Naruto said as she opened the door

"Bye, yeah." Iris said closing the door

"Okay. You mind telling me what's going on with you and Iris?" Joe asked

"Nothing." Naruto said closing the backpack

"Hmm. That's funny, because I have these two things called eyes, and it doesn't look like you two are fine." Joe said

"We kinda made out." Naruto half lied not interested in telling Joe that he slept with his daughter

"Oh, God." Joe said

"Mm-hmm." Naruto nodded standing up and turning to Joe "She said she wanted space, so I'm giving it to her."

"Damn, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright, she's happy with Eddie, I don't want to take that from her." Naruto said causing Joe to nod before he looked around at his messy living room

"Nate, we both know she's not gonna clean this mess up anytime soon."

"Sure." Naruto nodded as Joe walked off, before in a matter of seconds Naruto had 12 boxes filled with Iris' clothes stacked by the door before he walked toward the kitchen

Next Day

S.T.A.R. Labs

Caitlin was on the computer in S.T.A.R. Labs trying to find anything on Firestorm, so focused on her research she didn't see Naruto enter and began to look over her shoulder, before she jumped when he greeted her "Hey." he said before he leaned up and placed a hand on her shoulder "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's OK. I was just focused." Caitlin said looking up at him

"Right. What's Firestorm?" Naruto asked sitting beside her

"It's one of the last things Ronnie said to me before he Flew away." Caitlin said before her face scrunched up "My dead fiance can fly. I haven't broke that to my parents yet. You doing okay?"

"I was, ran into Iris yesterday."

"What's wrong with that?" Caitlin asked raising an eyebrow

'Well I agreed to give her space, after I slept with her on Christmas." Naruto said causing Caitlin's eyes to widen

"Wow."

"I know, I know. It just happened, I mean it's happened before but it's different now that she's with Eddie." Naruto sighed "I honestly don't know the next step in our friendship or if there is even still a friendship to begin with."

"...Before I met Ronnie, I knew exactly what was going to happen every day of my life. It was predictable. I like predictable." Caitlin said causing Naruto to smile at her "But when Ronnie and I started dating, everything started to made me try Indian food and scuba diving. At first it was scary. But then it was better." Caitlin said before she smiled at Naruto "Iris is the predictable thing in your life, you said it yourself that she has been apart of your life for a long time and it probably felt like she would always be there. But now that your going off on this adventure as the Flash and she is in a happy relationship with Eddie. It would make sense for you to do something that was predictable between you both, not thinking of how that could effect everything. Now you need to decide to let Iris live her life without you as a occasional lover, and just be her friend. Once things settle down between you two, it'll be better. What you need is time and not try to force things to play out because you want them to play out in your favor and be ready in case that doesn't happen."

Naruto looked thoughtful and nodded "You should be a psychiatrist." he grinned before he kissed her cheek "Thank you."

Caitlin blushed "Your welcome."

Naruto smiled before he began to head toward the treadmill, but paused "Wait, Caitlin." he said getting her attention "Scuba."

"What about it?" Caitlin asked

"Self-contained underwater breathing apparatus, it's an acronym." Naruto said causing Caitlin to gain a look of realization

"What if firestorm isn't a word?" Caitlin said turning turning to her computer and doing a new search "Fusion ignition research experiment and science of transmutation originating RNA and molecular structures. It's 800 pages." she said looking up to Naruto pleadingly

Naruto with a smile speed read the entire thing, "Ok, There's a lot of stuff in there, but it mostly focuses on transmutation, which is the process of altering the structure of an element by unzipping the atoms and rebuilding it to create an entirely new element. The article was co-written by Jason Rusch, who's a grad student here at Hudson University. So if anybody knows what happened to Ronnie."

"Maybe he does." Caitlin said smiling

"Maybe." Naruto nodded before he looked at her seriously "Be careful."

"I will thanks." Caitlin said as Naruto walked off

Later

Jet Hanger

A woman dressed in high class attire was helped off the jet by a man in a suit "Pleasant flight, Mrs. Rathaway?" he asked

"Yes, quite." Mrs. Rathaway said as a female servant took a painting from her husband

"Careful, please. It's worth a fortune." Mr. Rathaway said before he walked down and joined his wife, before they began to walk toward the car, when the man from earlier walked to the Mr. Rathaway

"Welcome home, Mr. Rathaway." the man said

"Thank you, Ethan." Mr. Rathaway nodded

"Sir, your son Hartley he called again." Ethan said causing the couple to frown

"We don't have a son anymore." Mr. Rathaway said coldly causing Ethan to frown as they approached the car, Snart appeared at the entrance walking toward them before he shot his cold gun into the sky getting their attention

"Someone better call 911." Snart smirked

Moments Later

Squad cars sped onto the scene, as the Rathaway couple and their servants ran to safety, Joe got out of the squad cat and with his new shield courtesy of Cisco walked forward along with other officers "Snart, freeze."

Smart smirked and fired his cold gun, only to frown when none of the shields froze over "Mick!" he yelled still firing the gun

"Gaaaah!" Mick Rory yelled walking up causing the cops to look confused

"What the hell?" Joe asked

" Why do they call you people the heat? I'm the Heat!" Mick yelled before he fired his gun, and jets of fire shot at the cops their shields not designed to combat the flames caused them to back up

Snart walked over to Mick and continued to fire his cold gun "Forget them, Mick. Get ready for him." Snart smirked

"It's beautiful." Mick said paying Snart no mind as he lost himself in his obsession with fire

"Mick." Snart called seeing his partner lose control "Mick!" Nick was snapped back to reality when Joe's stray bullet hit his flamethrower "We go, now!" Snart ordered before Mick grabbed the painting and ran off followed by Snart

1 Hour Later

C.C.P.D

Naruto walked into the precinct and made a beeline for Joe, as he looked around to see some officers limping with singed clothes "Hey, what happened?" he asked

"Snart's new partner, he's got this handheld flamethrower." Joe said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow "Almost everyone was treated on the scene, but we got two in the burn unit, though."

Naruto who was looking around looked back to Joe "I'll handle it." he said

"You make them sorry they ever messed with you." Joe said getting a nod from Naruto who left, while Joe made a call to the hospital.

Next Day

Naruto was standing in a room alone, he had been trying to call Caitlin but she wasn't answering, he had a bad feeling that something happened when she went to her meeting, as he made to try again. he looked up when Wells who was in the doorway spoke "I hope we're not enemies."

Turning to the man with a raised eyebrow, Naruto asked "What?"

"I thought when I tried to push you to elp the police, I might have over stepped in some way."

"Look, I'm an adult. I make my own choices, my own mistakes. It was my mistake not following your advise to help the police, I let my obsession with killing the Reverse Flash get in the way of that. I haven't forgotten that and all my free time will be dedicated to achieving that goal, but I still have to help the people of this city. Snart and his partner are a danger to this city, and I need to take care of them." Naruto said

"Guys, you have to come look at this." Cisco said getting their attention before he lead then to his computer "When the heat gun was fired, it increased the surrounding temperature of the air dramatically, sort of like an extreme heat wave...Heat Wave."

"Stop doing that." Wells said

"Okay." Cisco sighed before he got back on track "I measured the temperature output of both the cold and heat guns, right? And while the cold gun achieves absolute zero, the heat gun successfully reaches absolute hot, or the hottest temperature an object can reach."

"Planck temperature." Naruto said

"So potentially, these two guns could cancel each other out." Wells said

"Yeah, but to do that, you'd have to make them cross streams." Cisco shrugged

"You mean like Ghostbusters?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"That film is surprisingly scientifically accurate." Cisco nodded

"And really quite funny." Wells said as Naruto's phone rung

"Hey, Joe. What's up?" Naruto asked, before his eyes widened and he sped off

Jitters Parking Lot

Joe was examining Caitlin's car as the side was covered in ice, while CSI blocked off the scene "Joe, anything?" Naruto asked walking over and getting stopped before Joe allowed him beyond the tape

"There's no sign of Caitlin." Joe said as Naruto looked at her car "We have to find Snart."

"Damn right we do. Come on, let's go." Joe said leading Naruto away

Later

Naruto was speeding through the city in his suit, Snart had got onto every network feed and called him out with Caitlin in the background and threatened her life, he didn't show up to fight they would kill her, only thing was Naruto had no intention of dragging this out,

As he sped through the police tape he stopped in front of Snart and Mick paying no attention to amazed cops standing behind him

"The Scarlet speedster. Any preference on how you'd like to die? The flame or the frost?" Snart asked walking forward along with Mick as Naruto began to approach as well " Not in the mood for chitchat. Gotcha. Ready when you are."

As soon as Smart said that, a punch to the face sent him into the car, before Naruto spun around a jet of fire from Mick, and kicked his knee,causing him to fall to a knee, and lean to the side when Mick shot at his face, before Naruto grabbed the side of the gun, and snatched it from his hand and slapped him in the face with it, causing Mock to fall to the ground, unconscious immediately Naruto shot the gun at Snart who shot his cold gun at him, causing the guns to cancel each other out,

Naruto skidded back when he the force of the guns canceling each other out sent Snart flying over a car onto the sidewalk, before Naruto in a flash of speed had him in handcuffs, beside Mick and tossed them down in front of the cops and Iris all of them looking at him in shock

"Very ruthless kid."

"Your days of threatening innocent people are over with Snart, have fun in Iron Heights with your father." Naruto said as Snart glared at him, while he looked up to the cops and nodded before he was gone

'He's lucky I couldn't very well kill him, with so many cops around." Naruto thought

Next Day

Instead of doing a victory lap, and going to the precinct Naruto stayed with Caitlin to make sure she was OK, he had spent the entire night, and morning with her keeping her company till she decided she wanted to go into S.T.A.R. Labs, so with nothing better to do he had decided to help Iris move out

Iris watched as Naruto helped Eddie with a box, "I think that's it."

"This better be it." Eddie grunted as Joe walked in

"Well, like you said, you're ten minutes away, so if you forget something."

"Okay." Iris said watching as Naruto and Eddie put down the box before he lead him into the kitchen

Kitchen

"So what's up Allen?" Eddie asked

"I'm going to be honest with you Eddie. I didn't expect you and Iris to last long." Naruto said with a straight face causing Eddie to frown "I thought you were some pretty boy who always got everything you ever wanted. I'm happy to say that you've proved me wrong. Iris deserves to be happy, and I'm going to trust in you to give her that happiness."

Eddie smiled "I'll try my best."

'Good cause if you fuck up, I'll kill you. And don't forget I was a CSI for a while, I know I can get away with it." Naruto nodded causing Eddie to laugh thinking he was joking but when he saw Naruto's unamused expression he stopped

"I'm going to be in the car." Eddie nodded before he walked away

Naruto followed Eddie in to see him make a joke about Joe calling before he stopped by only to quickly back pedal and make it worst so he left with the remaining box

'Why don't I give you two a minute?" Joe asked walking outside to talk to Eddie

"Well Look, I know things have been really bad between us recently." Naruto sighed

"Yeah, they have." Iris nodded

Naruto scratched his head "What would Barry do in this situation?" he asked himself before he said "Well, did you know that I can see into the future?"

"Really?" Iris asked

"Oh, yeah. Did I forget to tell you that?" Naruto said nodding seriously

"You did not mention it, no. So what do you see?"

"I see you and Eddie being really happy together. And things aren't so tense between us anymore. It took a little time, but everything's better then before and we're friends."

"The future doesn't sound so bad." Iris said with a small smile

"No, it doesn't." Naruto smiled before he looked toward the door "I truly think that Eddie will make you happy, and your happiness is important to me, and I would hate myself if I screwed that up for you, on my life I won't jeopardize it."

Iris nodded before she walked up and hugged Naruto who slowly returned it, before she stepped back and grabbed a photo of them, and walked away

Naruto sighed before he went into the living room, just as Joe walked in and sat beside him, the two just sat and watched the game

Finished

Never understood that fight scene, when Barry ran between Snart and Mick why didn't he just snatched the guns from one of them, or both, the entire time he's just running around without laying a single finger on either of them

Anyway, Naruto has let Iris go, letting her have her happiness with Eddie. Next Chapter Hartley Rathaway returns along with someone from Naruto's past


	11. Pied Piper & Visitor

Week Later

Naruto sighed as he walked into Joe's house after capturing the Royal Flush Gang, closing the door he saw Iris walk down the stairs "Hey."

"Hey." Iris returned headed toward the couch

"You do realize the whole point of moving out is not being at home anymore, right?"

"So says the one who moved out first."

"Well someone has to look out for the old man, wouldn't want him to fall and break a hip." Naruto shrugged

"I heard that." said Joe as he walked in with a dish, before he looked to Iris "Babe spaghetti a la me. You sure you don't want to stay for dinner?"

"Thanks, but Eddie is painting all day and I swore that I would help." Iris said as she and Naruto walked over to the table "Although, I'm really just going to do that thing where I get a little paint on my hair and on my nose."

Joe smiled as he placed down the dish, and grabbed a bottle of wine before he remembered something "Oh, hey, someone from Central City Picture News called you the other day, I left the number on the fridge."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Iris asked

"Chill! Just did." Joe said causing Iris to sigh and run into the kitchen which allowed Joe to lean over to Naruto and whisper "Hey, I heard that some members of the Royal Flush Gang are headed to prison."

Naruto smirked and made to speak, but a scream from Iris caused them to look toward the kitchen "Is that a good scream or a bad scream?"

Iris returned with a large smile "Good! So good! I just got offered a job as a reporter at Central City Picture News."

"That's awesome!" Naruto said happy for his friend

"The editor's a fan of my blog!" Iris said excited

"That is amazing." Naruto nodded

"Oh, my God!" Iris said excited as she hugged Naruto while Joe sighed and sipped his wine

Later

Well's House

Harrison rolled into his luxurious home, and immediately got out of his chair, and walked to his bar, and poured himself a glass of scotch and sighed as he listened to the smooth jazz that played before he heard his phone buzz

"Harrison Wells." Wells said answering his phone, only for no response to be given "Hello?"

"We both know what you did." a familiar voice said on the phone before it hung up

Wells immediately walked to his safe, and removed his handgun

"It's time to pay the piper!" he heard causing him to look up before his eyes widened when the glass suddenly shattered and he sped out of the way so that the shards didn't fall on him, before he ducked when the windows leading to the backyard shattered

Next Morning

Naruto was standing in his living room, in his workout clothes a black compressed tank top, and some basketball shorts, fastened around his wrists, and ankles were his gravity weights, he's been up since 5 am, it was now 8, so this would be his last exercise of the day. As he placed in his earbuds he looked to his phone and smirked at the first 4 songs on the Playlist

Linkin Park - In the End

Linkin Park - Numb

Linkin Park - Faint

Drowning Pool- Bodies

As the first song began to play, Naruto got into position facing the open balcony, as soon as the first lyric started Naruto took off

For the next 15 minutes, Naruto ran bobbing his head to his music, sometime singing along during the third and forth song he had gotten so hype that he accidentally overturned cars while running through Dubai, it happened a few times during the course of his 200 laps, he would run to fast and actually enjoying himself a little to much according to his speedometer watch courtesy of Cisco he had reached just under Mach 5

As he was vibing Naruto sighed in annoyance when his phone began to ring, effectively cutting off the song, Still running he answered the phone "Hello? Caitlin yeah, what's up? Where am I, um running somewhere in the Pacific." he said ducking when a great white tried to swallow him "Wells was attacked, by who? Hartley Rathaway, alright I'm on my wa-...he's attacking Rathaway Industries? Got it covered."

Naruto hung up and punched another great white sending it flying back into the ocean before he sped up and made it back to the main land and immediately headed home to shower and change into his suit before he headed to Rathaway Industries.

Rathaway Industries

Hartley Rathaway armed with gauntlets was shooting sound waves at his families business, before he heard sirens and looked to see 3 squad cars pull up "Get down on the ground!" a cop screamed only for Hartley to fire his gauntlets at him knocking him out, turning to focus on the building he was surprised whrn he wasnpushed to the ground by the Flash

"It's over, Rathaway." Naruto said looking down at the nerd who smirked

"You know my name. I know some names too. Caitlin Snow. Cisco Ramon. Harrison Wells." Hartley said standing up before Naruto grunted when his coms started to kick feed back causing him to look around before Hartley continued "I can hear the radio waves emanating from your suit. About 1900 megahertz. Is that them on the other end, listening? Are they gonna hear you die?"

"No. They're going to hear you get your ass kicked." Naruto said

"Okay." Hartley immediately fired sound waves at Naruto who grunted as he was sent through a reinforced glass plaque

Naruto was about to get up when he was suddenly picked up and carried a few blocks away with someone holding him to the wall

Naruto looked confused as he found himself looking at another Flash, only this one wasn't him, and he was holding his coms "Wha-"

"I don't have time to explain this to you right now." the other Flash said before he pulled out a dart

Naruto narrowed his eyes and caught the other Flash's wrist causing him to grunt "Make time." Naruto glared before he headbutted the other Flash and rushed him back into a dumpster while a quick 3 piece knocked the man out, tossing the imposter into the dumpster Naruto immediately rushed back

Hartley was looking for the Flash when he suddenly was without his gauntlets and was being held by his jacket "It's over." Naruto said as he reached a hand up to his ear to reactivate his coms "Nate are you there?" Cisco asked

"Yeah, I'm bringing in Hartley, and a guest." Naruto said before he and Hartley were gone

S.T.A.R. Labs

Cisco, and Caitlin looked at each other when Naruto said he was bringing a guest as well, they expected many things but a when he arrived with another Flash on his shoulder they were bewildered

"Who is this?" Cisco asked

"Don't know, but he knew about my coms, and he's a speedster." Naruto said before Cisco, and Caitlin looked at Hartley

"Well, the gang's all here. You've lasted a lot longer than I would've thought, Cisco." Hartley said

"And you didn't last ten seconds against The Flash." Cisco retorted

"I was thinking of calling myself Pied Piper."

"Hey! I assign the nicknames around here." Cisco said before after a moment followed up with "Although that one's not bad."

Hartley looked over to Caitlin and said "Caitlin. Never did get that wedding invite." he suddenly screamed when Naruto placed an electrified hand on his shoulder

"You want to repeat that?" Naruto asked as Hartley breathed heavily before Cisco grabbed him and pushed him forward

"Stay in front of me." Cisco ordered before Caitlin followed after them as they escorted Hartley down to the Pipeline, Naruto in a flash of speed had the mystery man tied to a chair in the cortex

Pipeline

Hartley remained silent glaring at his old colleagues as they forced him forward but Cisco stopped him "Scanners picking up foreign metallic objects in your ears. Take 'em out."

"I can't. I suffered head trauma when S.T.A. exploded. My hearing was severely damaged. Without these, I am in pain you can only imagine." Hartley said before he glanced to Caitlin and smiled "We all lost something that night. Ha. Very clever re-purposing the anti-proton cavities into confinement cells. Wells' idea, I'm sure."

"It was mine, actually." Cisco corrected

"Little Cisco. Still begging for his masters approval."Hartley said in Spanish

"If you're so smart, why are you in a cage?" Cisco replied back in Spanish

"Hartley, don't make this more difficult than it has to be." Caitlin said

"I forgot, you don't like emotions. They're messy." Hartley taunted

"Enough, Hartley." Wells said causing Hartley to look away when the man stopped between Caitlin, and Cisco "Give us a minute."

"See you soon, Cisco." Hartley called as Cisco and Caitlin walked away

"Doubt it!" Cisco retorted

Cortex

Naruto took a blood sample and fingerprints from the mystery Flash, and was waiting for the results to come back in the database, when Caitlin, and Cisco walked back

"How's the douche?" Naruto asked

"Still a dick. How's mystery Flash?" Cisco asked walking over

"Still unconscious. I took a blood sample and his fingerprints waiting for the results." Naruto said getting a nod from Cisco before Caitlin picked up the dart the Flash tried to stick him with

"What's this?" Caitlin asked looking to him

"He tried to stab me with it."

"I'll run some test on it." Caitlin said getting a nod and smile from Naruto who gently shoulder bumped her causing her to smile

"You are brilliant." Naruto and Caitlin looked over to see Cisco had turned up the volume on Harrison and Hartley's conversation "And any anguish you have been through because of me was never my intent."

"Not bad as far as heartfelt apologies go. Except that wasn't for my benefit." Hartley said before he looked up toward a camera "That was for you, Flash."

Cisco and Caitlin glanced to Naruto who looked uninterested "Feels good to have the great Harrison Wells behind you, doesn't it? But one day, this man will turn on you In a flash And even you won't see it coming. I only hope that he leaves you in better shape than he left me. If you're lucky, you'll only be dead. Because every day I have to live with the agonizing, piercing screaming in my ears."

Naruto sighed "That's why you don't all your faith in people you look up to." he said sitting down as the his friends turned back to the computer to see Wells leaving

"I almost forgot I told your pet I know your deep, dark secret, Harrison. Have fun letting him in on that one." Hartley said

It only took a few moments for Wells to return "I assume you were all listening." he said causing everyone to only look at him although Wells kept glancing at the other Flash "Well, Hartley was telling the truth. I have not been honest with you. With any of you. The accelerator...Hartley warned me that there was indeed a chance that the accelerator could explode. His data did not show 100% certainty, just that there was a risk, but it was a real risk. And yet I made the decision that the reward that everything we could learn and everything we could achieve, that all of that simply outweighed that risk. I'm sorry."

Caitlin, and Cisco looked at Wells in shock, while Naruto felt he wasn't telling the entire story, before Caitlin walked over to Wells upset "The next time you choose to put our lives, and the lives of the people that we love, at risk, I expect a heads up."

Caitlin made to leave, but a groan caused her to stop as everyone turned to the Flash, who looked around "Caitlin, Cisco? What's going on?" he asked before he noticed he attached to the chair, while everyone looked at each other wondering how he knew Caitlin, and Cisco

"You attacked me, and I knocked you unconsious." Naruto said leaning forward causing the Flash to look at him

"Who are you?" Flash asked

"Well you attacked me, dressed up like me. So I guess the appropriate question would be who are you. You knew about my coms, your suit is just like mine down to the last detail, and you know Caitlin, and Cisco. How?"

"I'm the Flash, it's me Barry. Barry Allen."

Naruto narrowed his eyes while Wells looked shocked, while Cisco and Caitlin looked to Naruto worried "What did you say?" Naruto growled standing up before Cisco grabbed him by the shoulder causing him to stop "My brother has been dead for 14 years."

"Brother? Wait dead?" Barry asked as Caitlin walked to the computer that beeped and looked at the results in shock

"Nate." Caitlin called causing Naruto to look at her before she brought the results up on the monitors of all the computers causing everyone to see that there was a 99% match to the records of Bartholomew Allen causing everyone to look to Barry who saw a death certificate dated the day his mother was killed

"How is this possible?" Wells asked

"That's what I'd like to know." Naruto asked looking at Barry who looked at him "How are you alive?"

"I never died, my mom was killed by E...the man in yellow, and my dad went to jail for her murder, I was raised by Joe West, and I became the Flash a year ago, after"

"The particle accelerator exploded." Naruto interrupted causing Barry to look at him "How'd you get here?"

"I was in the Speed Force, and this thing that looked like it came straight out of Harry Potter appeared in front of me, and I tripped and fell, next thing I knew I was in that alley way, and I thought I could take over for my past self till I figured out my problem." Barry explained while Wells tensed

"You were trying to time travel?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Barry "Well in this world you, and our mother died 14 years ago, and I became the Flash. But judging by your story, your an only child on your earth."

Barry nodded, although he did glance at Wells "There going to run some test on you, while I go get some clothes for you, we're going to take a trip there's someone that needs to see you." Naruto said before he nodded to Caitlin and walked away , while Caitlin and Cisco looked to Barry

"Give us a minute would you." Caitlin said before she and Cisco both left while Wells stayed back with Barry

Neither of the two spoke, before Barry did "Let me out of this chair Thawne."

Eobard smirked "So you know. I'm guessing my counterpart got stuck in your world as well." he said as he stood up "I killed you once, now I can do it again."

"You can't kill me. Before I confronted my..brother. I hid a thumb drive in Joe's house telling him who you are and what your plan is. Only I know exactly where it is. How long do you think it'll be before he finds it."

Eobard glared at Barry trying to see if he was bluffing but all he saw in Barry's eyes were his hatred of him, before with a scoff he turned around and sat back to his seat,

With Naruto

Naruto was leaning on the wall rubbing a hand through his hair, "This can't be happening." he said before he looked up when Caitlin, and Cisco came over

"Hey, are you ok?" Caitlin asked, causing Naruto to shake his head

"I've been mourning my brother for as long as I can remember. Now an elder version of him, with exactly the same powers as me, is here. How do I handle that?" Naruto asked

"I have no idea." Cisco said as Naruto began to pace "So where are you going to take him?"

"To see my dad." Naruto nodded, before he took a deep breath "I'll deal with this, after the test you guys can worry about Hartley. I'm sorry you had to find out that Wells actually willingly put you and your loved ones at risk, like this."

Caitlin and Cisco frowned at the reminder, they still couldn't believe Wells would do that, it made them think on how much they really knew about the man considering they didn't know anything about him personally just work related things and stuff everyone knew about him thanks to his book

Later

Cisco, Caitlin, and Wells were watching as Barry ran on the treadmill reaching only Mach 2.5, when he stopped while Cisco, and the others recorded the data

"Top speed is Mach 2.5." Cisco said causing Barry to nod having already known that information

"Hey how fast is Nate?" Barry asked curious

"Um, last time we checked he was just under Mach 4." Caitlin said causing Barry to look surprised

"How? I mean around this time, I was barely above Mach 1." Barry asked

"Well Nate, works out alot he's been advancing even faster since he quit the CCPD." Cisco said

"Wait quit? Why would he quit?"

"Well I was under the effects of Roy G. Bivalo,"

"You guys have Prism here too?" Barry asked

"Prism? I like that." Cisco said

"We had, unfortunately I killed him, when he screwed with my head." Naruto said handing Barry a bag of clothes "I have to ask, why were you trying to travel back in time anyway?"

"I don't think it's a good idea, to know to much about his world Nate." Wells said causing Naruto to sigh in annoyance

"I was traveling back in time to know how I can get faster, in a short amount of time, without taking V9?'

"V9?" Caitlin asked

"Yeah, on my Earth, a Speedster came and he was using the drug to go faster."

"V9, huh? Well you don't want to take drugs Barry, if it speeds you up, chances are it has very bad drawbacks." Naruto said

"Tell me about it. I'm going to get dressed." Barry said walking out

"Do you think he was talking about the Reverse Flash?" Cisco asked Naruto

"No, someone else, we know that the Reverse Flash uses Tachyon Particles, whoever this guy is probably won't even show up on our Earth." Naruto shrugged before he looked at Barry's top speed "He's had his powers foe a year?"

"That's what he said." Cisco nodded causing Naruto to purse his lips

"Guess I can help him out."

"How?"

"A friend of mine worked out the equation to Tachyons, and a speed equation, I can give it to Barry."

"Give what to Barry?" Barry asked walking into the room

"Tell you later, for now let's go."

Later

Naruto and Barry just left the Big Belly Burger talking about each others life "So let me get this straight. You kissed Iris but went back in time and erased it from existence."

"Yeah." Barry said nodding as he sip his soda

"Wow. Well Iris, and I dated since we were kids, and broke up when I went to M.I.T because she didn't want to tell Joe." Naruto said causing Barry to choke and cough "You alright?"

"You and Iris, dated?" Barry asked getting a nod "So she's not with Eddie?"

"Yeah, I decided to let her go, she deserves to be happy." Naruto shrugged causing Barry to nod "After that I met Felicity Smoak and would've been married to her by now, but dad is still in jail, and I can't move on till he is out."

"Wow, the most Felicity and I ever did was kiss." Barry said

"Really, wow." Naruto said as he sipped his shake, "So your single on your Earth?" he asked getting a nod "How could he possibly be single, when he has all these beautiful women around him?" he thought "Well at least you didn't put your full trust into Harrison Wells or any other person who just dropped into your life, and wanted to be helpful right away."

"Hey how are you so fast?" Barry asked after a moment of silence not wanting to reveal that it's happened twice now

"Well, I train, and up my workout everytime. That, and I wear ankle weights and don't let my own fears and insecurities weaken me."

"So you don't use anything to get faster?"

"Only my hard work, and my determination to protect those precious to me. I want to be so fast that even after I'm through with...the man in yellow, I'm still fast and strong enough to save my loved ones. There's always going to be a faster person put there, I just want to be that person."

Barry nodded, on his Earth, after Thawne was taken cared of, he didn't try to get faster, he just moped around, now that he thinks about it, he's only tried to get faster when another speedster like Reverse Flash, and Zoom had beaten him down in their first bout, and had to try to catch up, maybe he should continue working on his speed after Zoom is stopped

"We'e hear." Naruto said stopping in his run, followed by Barry who looked around the corner of some trees to see Iron Heights Penitentiary "Dad was convicted of murdering my mom and Barry. He needs to speak with you, for closure."

"He knows your the Flash?" Barry asked

"Told him after I took on Clyde Martin." Naruto nodded before he lead Barry up to the jail and they were let in.

6 Hours Later

After explaining the multiverse to Henry, and introducing Barry, Naruto sat back and watched on as Henry spoke to Barry the man had even shed tears, currently the two Speedster were leaving the jail, when Naruto got a call

"What?" Naruto asked

"Listen to me, Hartley escaped. He's loose in the facility."

"On my way." Naruto said before he and Barry raced off

S.T.A.R Labs

Naruto having left Barry in the dust arrived into the Cortex to see Caitlin on the ground "Hey! Are you okay?" he asked helping her up

"Yeah, uh, Cisco and Dr. Wells." Caitlin said only for Barry and Wells to come in with an unconscious Cisco

"He's gone." Wells said as Barry placed Cisco in the medical room

Later

Cisco groaned as he came back to the world of consciousness "Hey. Welcome back, Mr. Ramon." Naruto said

"Oh, man...Caitlin?" Cisco asked sitting up

"Hey. She's fine." Naruto said nodding over to the side of the room while Barry and Caitlin walked over

"You need to rest. You have a concussion. You're lucky." Caitlin said as Naruto with a grin glanced up and his eyes widened his shock

"Please tell me you got-" Cisco was interrupted when he saw the freaked out look on Naruto's face "What? What's the...holly!" Cisco turned to see what Naruto was looking at and fell off the stretcher as floating in the air was a corpse ghostlike thing

"What in the hell is that?!" Caitlin asked backing up behind Naruto while Barry looked shocked

"Is that the thing you saw in the speed force? Ok, well he followed you here, so he's after you." Naruto asked Barry who nodded as the thing began to get closer "Run." he said before Barry sped off and the wraith immediately followed

"We got to send Barry home?"

"How?" Cisco asked as Naruto began to rake his brain for am idea

"We take a page from Hartley's book, and use sound." Naruto said before in a flash of speed he went to Cisco's workshop and immediately began to assemble a song devise, and took while Barry was running around in the pipeline, quickly setting the frequency to match his own, Naruto as an experiment snapped his fingers and a sonic wave burst from forward seeing it worked Naruto sped off, while also stopping at a computer and saving the Tachyon enhancement formula to a thumb drive before he sped off to help Barry

Pipeline

Barry was running as fast as he could but unfortunately the wraith was keeping up with him, and somehow slowing him down, and just as the wraith was about to grab him suddenly Naruto came and kicked it, before he grabbed Barry and sped up, while vibrating to match Barry's frequency and the two ran into a portal immediately followed by the wraith

Arrowverse

Central City, USA

S.T.A.R. Labs

Caitlin, and Cisco of Arrow Earth, we're in the cortex when they jumped suddenly when Naruto an Barry arrived in a portal "Barry?" Caitlin asked looking between the two Flash's when suddenly a screech caused her to jump and she and Cisco turned to see the Wraith

"What in the...?" Cisco started before the wraith rushed forward and tackled Barry but Naruto snapped his fingers aimed the wrait but nothing happened

"Dammit." Naruto said before he hurried to adjust the gauntlet to the current Frequency and tried it again and this time the gauntlet caused the wraith to shatter after it gave a pained screech

Naruto sighed before he helped Barry up to his feet "Thanks."

"What are brothers for?" Naruto asked causing Barry to smile before Naruto handed him the flash drive "The formula for Tachyon enhancement, I wished we could've hung out more, but I know your frequency so I'll be back. Count on it."

Barry nodded his head taking the thumb drive "I might have been an only child, but it feels good knowing I have a brother out in the multiverse."

Naruto smiled as he nodded before he looked to Caitlin, and Cisco who crawled out from under the desk the hid under and with a nod he ran off vanishing in another portal and going back to his Earth.

Earth 1.5

S.T.A.R. Labs

Naruto returned to the cortex on his Earth to see Cisco and Caitlin at the computers having been looking for him "Did you just go to another Earth?" Cisco asked

"Yeah, talk about that later. We need to find Hartley." Naruto said as he sat down before Caitlin walked over while Cisco began to look for what Hartley was after since he let himself get captured before they turned to the TV when Wells appeared in a News interview at the CCPD

The three watched as Wells confessed to having been notified that the accelerator could've exploded, and was asked by Iris if he would reactivate the accelerator some day to which he hesitated before declining saying he wouldn't

"Cisco don't you think you should be resting?" Naruto asked after turning off the TV

"Not till we catch that son of a bitch." Cisco said causing Naruto to chuckle as Cisco walked away before he looked to Caitlin "You ok?"

"Yeah." Caitlin nodded

"Something has been bothering you for a while now. What is it?"

"Ok, but you have to promise you won't say anything to anyone." Caitlin said getting a nod from Naruto

"I swear on my life." Naruto said before Caitlin raised both of her hands and Naruto felt the temperature of the room drop while cold smoke began to emit from Caitlin's hands "Y-your a,"

"I'm a metahuman." Caitlin said putting her hands down

"When did this happen?"

"I was in the shower, and it just froze. It happened after I first saw Ronnie again." Caitlin said causing Naruto to sigh

"I wish you would've told me so you didn't have to deal with this alone."

"I don't want these powers Nate." Caitlin said

"Is that why you didn't use them when Snart, and Rory took you?" Naruto asked causing Caitlin to look down before Naruto brought her into a hug "No matter what, Caitlin, no powers or with powers. I got your back."

Caitlin nodded into Naruto's chest wrapping her arms around his tightly before Naruto pulled away "I'll come up with something you can wear that'll supress your abilities."

"Thank you." Caitlin said looking over to Cisco "You can't tell anyone."

"I know, This is not my call secret to tell it's yours." Naruto said kissing her cheek, before he stepped back and began to do some research on the computers as they waited for Cisco to find something when Wells returned

"Has Hartley made contact yet?"

"Why are you certain he will?" Caitlin asked

"Because he's Hartley, and he'll want the last word." Wells said just as sparks in the sound system caught everyone's attention

"What's that?" Caitlin asked as Naruto stood up

"Nice gambit, Harrison. But this isn't over." Hartley said over the speakers

"What do you want, Hartley? I already gave my mea culpa today." Wells said

cThe city already hated you. You don't think I noticed that press conference was a pathetic bishop sacrifice? No, no, no. I've played with you too many times to let you get away with that. This is between you, me, and The Flash." Hartley said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"The hell is wrong with this guy?" Naruto thought he was no one's pet least of all Dr. Wells

"You don't want to play for those kind of stakes with me, Hartley." Wells said

"Actually, I really do. What do you say? One last game of chess?" Hartley asked

"You and I both know that the winner of the game is the one who makes the next-to-last mistake, and you clearly have a move in mind." Wells said

"You're right. And I'm already at the board. So why don't you move your precious scarlet knight While I take out a few pawns." Hartley said

"I don't like the sound of that." Naruto said getting into his suit

"I can't trace the signal. He could be sending his messages from anywhere."

"Scan for seismic activity." Naruto said moving to stand behind Cisco "If Hartley's using sonic blast, the vibrations could cause tremors. Call me when you get a signal."

Cisco got to work as Naruto ran off, "Look. Over here. Quake activity but no fault line. The Keystone Cleveland Dam." Caitlin said

"Nate, got to the Keystone Cleveland Dam!" Cisco said

"Got you." Naruto said over the coms

"Nate! Don't underestimate him. He's brilliant." Wells said

"Roger." Naruto said

Keystone Dam

Naruto arrived to see people running away, with a car heading over the bridge, before he quickly ran along the rail, and jumped into the car, and pulled the woman out and got her to safety at the edge of the bridge

"Go." Naruto said causing her to nod before he looked to Hartley who was glaring at him before he sent four cars into the air, that Naruto easily ran to and pulled the civilians to safety

"Nate, you need to disarm Hartley immediately. Immediately! Do you hear me? He is a master of distraction. He is a master of hiding his true endgame."

Naruto rushed Hartley who fired sonic blast after sonic blast, that Naruto weaved through while Hartley smirked thinking as Naruto noticed Hartley hold his hands out slightly causing Naruto to blink, before instead of disarming Hartley he decided to get a little bit of payback for Cisco's concussion and that quip about Caitlin's wedding

Hartley gave a shout of pain when Naruto gave a vicious uppercut that sent him flying back into the windshield of a car knocking him unconscious

"Nate, are you ok?"

"Yeah, Hartley is taking a nap." Naruto smirked before he looked up when he heard cheering, turning around he saw the civilians at the edge of the bridge clapping for him before they began to chant his name, Naruto smiled and waved before he grabbed Hartley and ran off

Later

Naruto sighed as he sat down on the couch with a big bowl of popcorn in between Linda, and Caitlin as they began to watch the Vampire Diaries apparently Caitlin was a huge fan as well

"So how was your day?" Linda asked looking to Naruto while Caitlin handed her a beer "Thank you."

"Boring." Naruto shrugged

"Same." Caitlin shrugged having met Linda a few weeks ago, and befriending her pretty easily

The three would stay up till 2 am, watching TV, and talking before they would fall asleep with the two girls snuggling up to Naruto who wrapped an arm around both of them.

Finished


	12. Peek a Boo

3 Days Later

Naruto was in his loft, shadowboxing, he needed to get Cisco to rig up a machine that'll help him train in dodging , since Hartley was arrested his Barry came to his earth, nothing really had happened just him running into burning buildings and saving people, and just last night he saved a couple from a burning car. It was a bit boring so Naruto had decided to go visit Kara for a few days and the two had some fun, but she had to get back to work so Naruto had returned home and went to see Felicity.

Stopping in a kata, Naruto walked to his phone, and answered it to see Joe calling "Hey, Joe what's up?"

"We got a meta human." Joe said

"Alright, I'll meet you at the station."

"No, I'm on my way to S.T.A.R. Labs." Joe said

"Be there in a few." Naruto said sigh hanging up

5 Minutes Later

Naruto with a gronola bar in hand walked into the cortex to see Joe, Caitlin, Wells, and Cisco watching a screen "So we got a new meta?" he asked

"Last night, Clay Parker just mysteriously vanished from his cell, guards reported seeing a woman running around the jail, but one second she was there next she wasn't. Our new CSI found particulates leading all the way outside." Joe explained as everyone watched as the particulates bounced around

"Not even Nate's cells move this fast." Caitlin said

"I've never seen anything like it." Wells said, as Naruto focused on the particulates his eyes sipping around trying to keep up

"They aren't moving, it's more like they're jumping around." Naruto thought to himself

"So Clay Parker is a meta-human?" Joe asked

"More like the woman, the guards saw is the meta human. The particulate residue does contain Clay Parker's DNA, but also DNA of a woman. Cisco." Naruto said

"Got it." Cisco said running the female DNA against the CCPD criminal database "Yahtzee. Her name's Shawna Baez. Mostly petty crimes, and this girl likes to party, apparently. Long list of disorderly conducts at local bars."

"So I'm guessing we find her, we find Clay Parker." Joe said nodding impressed before he left, just as Naruto phone rang

Checking his phone, Naruto sighed when he saw it was from a block id "Hello?" he asked before with a sigh hung up as the caller hung up

"Who was that?" Caitlin asked

"I don't know for the last few days someone has been calling and hanging up." Naruto said before he shook his head "Let's see how Shawna's power work."

Caitlin nodded and followed Naruto and Wells to the lab, while Cisco stood up "I'll be right with you guys." he said walking away

Pipeline

Cisco stood in front of Hartley who was still in his containment cell, normally he would've been more then happy to let the smug bastard rot down here, but he said he knew what happened to Ronnie. For the last 3 days he couldn't get the thought out of his head, and his curiosity had gotten the better of him

"I've had the biggest craving for Thai food." Hartley said trying to get his way as he sat relaxed in his cell

"You said you knew what happened to Ronnie and how he was still alive. And you said Professor Stein was at S.T.A.R. Labs the night of the explosion." Cisco said getting down to business

"Yes. He was." Hartley nodded

"Why?" Cisco asked

"The mystery isn't why Stein went to S.T.A.R. Labs that night. It's why he didn't leave." Hartley said buying time

"Tell me." Cisco demanded

"Can't." Hartley said before he smirked "I have to show you."

"You are not getting out of this cell." Cisco said turning to leave casing Hartley to stand up quickly,

"Fair enough, but I know you, Cisco. I know how much you looked up to Ronnie. He was like family. A family you built for yourself here. I know how much you want to see that family healed. Let me help you." Hartley said causing Cisco to stop and turn to him

"I don't believe you." Cisco said turning to leave

"Well, I'm telling you the truth, Cisco." Hartley said causing Cisco to stop "When you are ready, you know where to find me."

Cisco with a frown closed the pipeline and walked off

Later

Naruto returned from with a bag of Big Belly Burger to see Caitlin still hard at work "Hey." he greeted

"Hey, check this out." Caitlin said causing Naruto to lean forward next to her "I was analyzing the particulates that Clay Parker and Shawna Baez left behind, and I found something very interesting. When Clay's cells come into contact with Shawna's, they adopt her properties."

Naruto nodded before he looked up to Caitlin when she didn't continue "Something bothering you?" he asked causing her to look at him

"Why would you ask that?" Caitlin asked raising an eyebrow

"You're doing that biting your lower lip thing that you do when something's bothering you." Naruto said causing Caitlin to blush slightly that he paid that much attention to her

"I'm fine." Caitlin said

"You sure?" Naruto asked getting a nod "Okay." he said looking back to the computer

"Cisco says I don't have a life." Caitlin said suddenly crossing her arms under her bust causing Naruto to look up at her

"Do you? I mean besides hanging with me, and Linda what do you do?" Naruto asked

"I cook and I eat and I read and I..." Caitlin trailed off trying to think of something else

"So, what you're saying is, when your not with me you do everything that has nothing to do with having a life." Naruto nodded

"You don't have to be rude about it." Caitlin said with a small pout

"I'm sorry, but maybe you could take some Martial Arts classes, or even Yoga. Cooking, and reading are indoor activities you need to get out more even if it is without me or Linda." Naruto said causing Caitlin to look thoughtful

"I guess I can look into Martial Arts, it'll be good for me." Caitlin said

"I know someone who could teach you. I'll introduce you." Naruto said

"Thanks." Caitlin smiled before an alarm on the computer caused them to look to see an alert about a crime in progress "There's an armed robbery in progress. Two suspects, male and female in their 20s. Sounds like our meta-human Bonnie and Clyde are at it again."

"Time to ruin their social life." Naruto said winking at Caitlin before he sped off

Meanwhile

Clay Parker held his glock on two of the Black Hawk Squad Security Guards as he looked up to his new weapon, in the form of his girlfriend Shawna Baez, who was now like one of those freaks from the movie Jumper, he wouldn't show his disgust of her as long as she proved useful.

"Just a few bags, baby, is enough to pay back Marcus." Clay said as Shawna walked from the back of the truck with 2 bags of money

"These things are heavier than they look." Shawna said smiling at Clay who returned it, before she vanished causing the two guards to look around in shock

Shawna was at the car, putting the money in the trunk when she looked up just in time to see Naruto skid to a stop "Oh, I've read about you. You're The Flash." Shawna said smiling as Naruto shrugged "I've heard you're real fast."

"I try." Naruto said

"Let's see if it's true. Catch me if you can." Shawna said as Naruto saw her focus on something before she teleported away and he looked behind him to see her appear and before she could regain her composer he grabbed her shoulder

"I can." Naruto smirked before he released Shawna when she pulled out a taser and tried to tase him before she jumped to the steps leading to the powerplant, but Naruto was there in a moments notice, and grab onto her but she teleported again and Naruto found himself about to fall from six stories, but caught the rail

"Not too many men can keep up with me." Shawna said before she teleported back to the car, and Naruto was back where it started

"Well, I haven't really tried, just been observing your powers and I got to say I'm a bit jealous, anywhere you see you can jump there, so why are you still here robbing armored trucks?"

"To help the man I love." Shawna said

"You broke him out of jail, and instead of skipping town and living the high life on some tropical beach somewhere your still here cleaning up his mess." Naruto said "I can respect that, but would he do the same for you?'

"Of course he would, we love each other." Shawna said before Naruto looked up just as a gunshot went off and he was forced to duck as a bullet reached over him, while Shawna teleported to Clay, and Naruto was a fingertip away from catching them but Shawna got away with him, causing him to sigh

S.T.A.R. Labs

Naruto was on the computer doing a profile on Shawna when he saw Caitlin, and Wells arrive "Shawna Baez, she can teleport." he said

"As in, "Beam me up, Shawna?" Caitlin asked

"Yes, of course. Quantum entanglement. The ability to manipulate interconnected particles over an infinite distance. Or, as Einstein put it, "spooky action at a distance." Wells said

"Every time I got close, she'd disappear. It was like we were playing a game of-"

"Peek-a-boo." Caitlin said suddenly interrupting Naruto who raised an eyebrow "Come on. Can't I name one?"

Naruto smiled and shook his head, "I observed her as she used her powers, it's like the movie Jumper, she can teleport as long as she can see where she is going."

"Nice work." Wells said before Naruto finished the profile and stood up

"I'm gonna change." Naruto said before he looked to Caitlin "You sure you want to go?"

"Sure, it'll be fun. I'll meet you guys there." Caitlin smiled as Naruto sped off

"What's going on?" Wells asked

"Our friend Linda, invited us to a dive bar, apparently it's karaoke night." Caitlin smiled

"Alright have fun." Wells said rolling away

Later

Dive Bar

Naruto and Linda were sitting at their table smiling as a guy horribly sung Everyone's Watching, picking up his glass of Scotch Naruto was about to sip, when he saw Caitlin walk in wearing a black fork fitting dress that stopped at mid thigh level and black heels

"What?" Caitlin asked

"What? Nothing. It's just you look really nice." Naruto said

"I don't always dress like a high school principal." Caitlin said sitting down as Naruto smiled

"So you ready for tonight, Cait?" Linda asked knowing that Caitlin has never done anything like this

"Yes, I'm going to put myself out there and take a break from pining for someone who bursts into flames and wants nothing to do with me." Caitlin said

"That's a bit weird." Naruto thought before he saw Caitlin grab his glass

"Here's to liquid courage." Caitlin said immediately doing his entire drink

"That is...wow." Naruto said looking to Linda who was smiling before he looked back to Caitlin

"Excuse me!" she called getting a waitresses attention "I would like to start a tab."

Naruto watched as Caitlin smiled and nodded at him and Linda excited before he leaned next to Linda "Your going to corrupt her."

"I can't wait." Linda said excited

Throughout the night, Naruto and the girls had fun, with Caitlin getting tipsy and going on stage, at the bar, Naruto was talking to the bartender ordering some water for Caitlin when "Mr. Nathaniel Allen!"

Naruto turned around to see Caitlin on stage "You got to. e kidding me."

"Come on down! Or up."

Nauto shook his head "I'm not doing that." he said

"Come up here with me. Oh, come show 'em what you got. Come on. Nathan!" Caitlin began to chant along with the crowd "Nathan! Nathan! Nathan! Nathan! Nathan! Nathan! Nathan! Nathan!"

Finally Naruto jogged onto the stage, "Ooh, look at him go. He's so fast! Ooh, shh!" Caitlin sushed Naruto who smiled

"You know I'm not much of a singer. And you're not much of a drinker." Naruto said

"We are gonna bring this place down." Caitlin as the music started "Get ready."

"Summer Lovin, Had me a Blast" Caitlin sang horribly as Naruto immediately held a hand up to his mouth to keep himself from laughing while Linda recorded with her phone laughing as well "Summer Lovin, It Happened So Fast"

"I met a girl, crazy for me!" Naruto sang

"I met a boy, cute as can be!" Caitlin followed up,

"Summer Day just drifting away!" Naruto said before he motioned for Caitlin to sing along with him

"To oh, the Summer Nights!" They sang

"Walla, Walla, Walla, Uh!" Caitlin said

Moments Later

Naruto and Caitlin walked to Linda, by the bar, with Linda smiling and hugging them before she handed Caitlin a water

"Thanks." Caitlin said drinking it before she looked to Naruto "Your fast, and you can sing? Is there anything you can't do?"

"I'll let you know when I find out." Naruto smiled before Linda went up, wanting to do a solo before Caitlin went to the restroom

Naruto smiled as Linda did a good job, before they closed out their tab, and the trio left, taking a walk, and enjoying each others company with the girls tipsy it eventually lead them to Naruto's home, with Caitlin, and Linda in the guest rooms, while Linda snuck to Naruto's room in the middle of the night

Naruto's Loft

Lemon Begins.

Linda tugged Naruto's boxer down to reveal his throbbing cock. She watched it bounce out and she caught it in her hand, slowly caressing it up and down. She saw he was about twelve inches,

"Do you like what I'm doing?" Linda asked whilst she stroked his cock up and down

"Yes, I like it a lot," Naruto breathed as she pumped his cock with her hand.

She smiled, before she stroked him and slowly kneeled before him. "Just wait, because if you liked that, you're going to love this."

Linda dove down between Naruto's legs and gave his nutsac a little lick, dragging her tongue against it. That caused Naruto to twitch in pleasure,

"Damn it, keep doing that," Naruto stated after she licked him around his balls, and he reached forward, and instinctively snapped her bra off her.

Linda 's luscious C-cup breasts bounced out. Her nipples stood out, erect and ready, as she continued to caress and lick at his cock.

Naruto moaned as he began to grope her breasts, exploring them in his hands. This caused a slight moan to erupt from her mouth when she rolled back. He explored them with great confidence, running his hands over them, rolling his palms over her nipples.

Linda licked her tongue up and down his cock, feeling every throb, every twitch, as it grew more in her hand. She must have it down her throat and have him spewing his first load down her throat.

"Damn," Naruto breathed after Linda stuck his cock in her mouth, her tight mouth wrapped around his member. Her lips placed around him as she bobbed up and down on him, rocking back and forth on his cock went deep into her throat.

"She's good," Naruto breathed to himself, when he grabbed her hair in his hands and pushed her down, so her lips pressed against the base of his cock as she took the entire piece of meat down her throat, causing her to gag, before she began to breath through her nose, and rocked back and forth, going down on him like a pro.

Linda kept her tempo steady, she wanted there first time together to be a memorable one. She could not wait to see what else he had to offer and with the fury he explored her breasts, she could not believe it.

She pumped his cock into her mouth for many more minutes, looking up at him.

Naruto felt his balls seize up at the sensation of her mouth wrapped around his flesh pole, along with Linda 's hand squeezing and cupping his balls in her hand. She went down on him, making lewd sounds with her mouth. The woman rocked back and forth, taking him deep into her throat, and his cock sank down her throat, with her muscles working him over.

His balls tightened and he sprayed a hot load of his cum down Linda's throat when she worked him over. He pumped into her mouth over and over again.

"Naruto...fuck me, please," Linda stated, when she slid back on the bed without warning and Naruto peeled her panties off of her legs.

Naruto looked at her smooth sex appraising, with juicy lips that beckoned out for his cock. He could hardly hold himself back, but he had to taste her first.

Linda breathed heavily when his hands were on her thighs, and then his right hand moved up, teasing her. She felt a coursing pleasure move through her body and her heart beat more heavily.

His mouth found her and sucked on her clit, which caused her to throw her head back and moan. He stimulated her in such a way that she never thought possible, but the fun began, when he licked and sucked on her. His tongue buried itself deep in her core.

Naruto tasted the lemony taste inside Linda and heard the moans of pleasure. He continued to work her over with his tongue, paying close attention to what spots made her moan the loudest. These tastes made him rock hard once again; actually he got hard mere seconds after Linda was done giving him her blowjob.

Linda 's pussy clenched when Naruto worked her over, driving his tongue in and out of her, his moist organ scrapping against her.

"Oh, so wet," Linda breathed whilst she played with her breast, squeezing the flesh and playing with her erect nipple.

Naruto did not slow down, not even for a second, rather he dove in and out of her, licking her insides. The dark haired reporter grabbed Naruto's hair and pushed him in further. as he devoured her womanhood, using his tongue to cut a nice and steady pace through her. He picked up the pace and worked her over, heavily moving inside her.

She soaked his face when her thighs closed together and Linda's body gave a shuddering orgasm. The woman felt herself rocked from head to toe when she shuddered again and again.

"Time for more," Naruto stated, as he pulled Linda onto his lap, teasing her opening once more.

She smiled, knowing what was next. The woman straddled his hips, her legs tightly around him. He cupped her ass in his hands, before she rose up.

"Oh God," Linda breathed heavily whilst she impaled down on his thick rod, feeling it stretch her. It had been too long and toys did not cut it. They did not push her to her boundaries as much as this hunk of manhood did.

"Yes, so good," Naruto grunted as she rose up and sank down on him, riding him. The tight walls caressed his manhood quite nicely, as she worked up a bit of a tempo riding him. "You're so tight, so wet."

"This pussy belongs to you, Naruto," Linda stated in a lustful moan; she pushed herself up and sank back down, and continued her bouncing. She breathed in and out, when Naruto thrust into her, hitting her and causing her to throw her head back with a scream.

Naruto was in heaven when his member was enveloped in her warm tightness, wrapped around him, and squeezed around his cock. She rocked up and down, back and forth, and really picked up a steady and heavy pace. She rode him, gyrating her hips around him. His thick cock jammed into her hot box when she rode him until she began screaming

"Yes," Linda panted, feeling another orgasm wash through her body when Naruto rocked her with his cock. She got far more than she could ever hope from this lesson and she loved it. "More, pound me!"

Naruto pounded her already, thrusting his cock into her, and causing her to bend back, so she nearly spilled backwards over the bed. He used the leverage to cut a path, slamming his thick member into her pussy, driving it into her sopping wet core with each pass into her. Each thrust buried deeper into her. Linda wrapped her hands around him and sank her nails into his back.

"Oh, yes, so good," Naruto breathed as he cupped his hands around her

"You're,...ah the best," Linda panted as his cock slid in and out of her, when she felt another earth shattering orgasm rock her body. She was not sure how much she could take and Naruto gained a lot of momentum, pounding into her, reducing her to jelly.

Naruto smiled, and pulled out of her and Linda whined at the lost but not for long, when she found herself on her hands and knees.

She tingled with anticipation, when Naruto's very hard member lined up with her pussy and slammed into her. The woman clutched the bedsheets when he pushed in and out of her, thrusting into her, rapidly hammering her with a force she never experienced. His vibrating hands maneuvering their way over her body until they cupped her breasts only added to her pleasure

Outside of the room, Caitlin having woken up to see Linda missing, had gone to search for her when she heard the screams coming from Naruto's bedroom and peaked through the door to see the erotic sight before her.

Linda was on the bed on her hands and knees, with Naruto's huge cock buried in her, and screaming for more. Caitlin stopped and stared,

'Oh sweet God, Linda is getting plowed by Nate. With Ronnie it was only missionary, I'm so jealous.' Caitlin thought, but suddenly she felt a heat growing in her own body, between her legs.

She felt herself get hot and sweaty, when she watched the action. Her friend shrieked out loud as she was being drilled doggy style.

Caitlin paused and decided to wait her turn.

The doctor panted when she watched Naruto continue to plow into her friend like there was no tomorrow. His balls slapped across Linda 's ass, when he ran his hands over her, caressing every inch of her body.

Caitlin pulled down her shorts, before sticking a pair of fingers inside her sopping wet cunt. She pumped into it and diddled herself as she watched the erotic scene before her.

'Oh damn, I wish that was his cock in me,' Caitlin thought, she felt desperately horny and since it's been almost almost a year, since she had sex having put it off with Ronnie when they got engaged to make it more better on their weeding night.

Linda gave a shrieking orgasm from the other room and Caitlin looked up, a smile crossing her face. It seemed as if Naruto put Linda into a stupor.

And he was still hard, so Caitlin decided that it was her turn

Naruto saw that Linda passed out from the intense love making. She was slumped on the bed, drooling a little bit, he could still hear her heartbeat and was still breathing. He still had a problem of needing to finish.

Suddenly a figure rushed into the his eyes widened when Caitlim threw herself at hom, pouncing him, and kissing him madly, legs wrapped around him as she rubbed her bare pussy against his throbbing cock.

Caitlin tasted her Linda on Naruto's mouth; but ignored it, as she's focused on Naruto whose she had been attracted to since she met even in his coma he was appealing vuf when she got to know him, she could say she had feelings for him but she still loved Ronnie, and while usually that would hold her back, she was still a bit buzzed and was determined to not let this moment slip up, and continued to he rub her hands on Naruto's body, and pulled back.

"You sure about this?" Naruto asked as she looked at him, through lustfilled eyes.

"Yes, just for tonight while I have the courage to do this," she stated as she looked back at Naruto, cupping his hard erection in her hand, when her sopping wet twat lined up with him.

Caitlin lowered herself down on Naruto's cock, her center wrapping around him.

"Now do me...ah Naruto," Caitlin moaned whilst his cock slid into her

"Shit, you're tight," Naruto breathed; he felt her hot ass in his hands and also moved around to cup her magnificent breasts.

"Yeah, fuck this pussy," Caitlin panted whilst she rocked back and forth on him, gyrating her hips and pushing up and down on her, riding him like her life depended on it.

Caitlin felt her eyes roll; she felt this prime piece of meat bury inside her, rubbing against her cunt lips and pushing her apart. She panted heavily when she felt everything, he thrust fast into her, and she rocked back on him, pushing his cock with her inner muscles, determined to have him cum.

Naruto ran his hands over her, hearing her moaning loudly when she rode him, but he was still very hard in her, when he thrust up into her. His balls slapped against her tight ass, when she rocked against him back and forth, making sure his cock went into her nice and deeply.

"Oh, fuck, ah, yeah, fuck," Caitlin panted as she ground against him, feeling the greatest orgasm in her life and Naruto bent forward and sucked on her tits moaning at the feel his mouth work her over.

Naruto watched her tits bounce up and down when she continued to ride him very hard.

Linda woke up to the sounds of her friend and Naruto fucking like rabbits.

"Caitlin, so nice for you to join us," Linda stated, when she turned around, spreading her legs.

"Oh yes Naruto!" Caitlin screamed as she rocked herself up and down on him, using her pussy muscles on him. "Cum, I need it."

"I'm not sure if you're ready for it," Naruto stated, in response she bit down on his shoulder, when she rode him, bouncing up and down on him.

"Yes, please, cum for me," Caitlin panted heavily, when she continued to ride this thick cock of this powerful speedster.

It touched every single part inside of her and made her fill up with joy.

She had another orgasm where she saw stars and then soon after Naruto finally exploded. Caitlin screamed when his cock thrust into her, spurting his juicy cum into her, splattering into her insides. She screamed out loud.

"What a rush," Caitlin breathed as she slid back and rested her head on her Linda's breasts but she eyed Naruto who got harder. "Of course you're not done yet." she said causing Naruto to smile

Linda laid back and put Caitlin's mouth on her sopping wet cunt. Caitlin dove in between the juicy lips and began to taste her friend.

Naruto knew what to do and he grabbed her hips, before pushing into her. His cock slammed into Caitlin from behind and slowly began to ride her doggy style.

"Still tight," Naruto breathed and Caitlin squeeze her pussy tightly as Naruto's thick cock tore into her.

Caitlin panted when he slammed into her, and she tasted her friends pussy, indulging herself in the juices rolling down Linda's thighs. Naruto picked up a nice and steady pace as he explored the inside of her pussy with his thick tool, that he made vibrate while leaning forward meeting Linda in a hot kiss

'Yeah, oh, fuck,' Caitlin thought as she felt his cock vibrate and continue to push inside her, feeling him strike her g-spot continuously, 'So fucking good.'

Naruto picked up the pace, when he speared into her even more, whilst Caitlin munched on Linda's cunt.

"That's a good spot foxy, really plow her, give her no mercy," Linda suggested and Naruto did just that. Seeing Naruto have his way with her friend made Linda hot and bothered, and she could hardly wait to see what else he had to offer with his swift motions.

Naruto kicked things up a little bit, his hips blurring forward as he continued to fuck his personal physician

Linda gave a shrieking orgasm when her Caitlin worked her over with her suddenly cold mouth and she bucked her hips forward, while Caitlin began to scream into her pussy her toes curling

The three lovers continued their motions for a while yet, the time continued to wind down and Naruto's thrusts got deeper into her.

"I think Caitlin is reaching her edge," Linda stated whilst she looked at Naruto, before she sucked her own juices off of her fingers, moaning.

This did Naruto in, he had been going at it for almost two and a half hours straight with these two and he could tell that they had their limits. He willed himself to finish, sending the heavy stream of cum into the pussy of Caitlin, splattering her insides with his cum.

Caitlin saw stars, when she had her final orgasm and collapsed in between Linda's legs.

Naruto panted as he leaned over Caitlin holding himself up in his knuckles while, his head laid on Linda's shoulder before she kissed him passionately while he grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her forward into the kiss

Lemon End

Next Day

S.T.A.R. Labs

Caitlin was in the elevator, with a small satisfied smile on her face, even though she had a hangover, she, Naruto, and Linda had stayed up and did it all over his loft, even on the balcony looking over the city, she and Linda had fell asleep around 6:00, and woke up to find Naruto gone with a note saying he was at the lab. Caitlin couldn't help but think how her life has changed since Naruto entered it, besides all the powers and stuff she could see that she had changed as well, she used to be so reserved and never tried to step out of her comfort zone, but Naruto has dragged her out if it plenty of times and she's had lost of fun, case in point being last night. Never in her wildest dreams would she had been in a threesome sharing a man, but she had done it and liked it. It was just something about Naruto that made her feel like she could do anything.

Stepping off the elevator she walked into work "Hey."

Caitlin winced as she looked over to a smiling Naruto who was drinking a Gatorade "So loud." she groaned

"Oh, ho-ho." Naruto laughed walking up to her "I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Let's just say I envy your inability to get drunk." Caitlin said as they began to walk to the Cortex "I don't remember much from the bar."

"Yeah, that's probably for the best...Summer Lovin."

"Oh, God. That I do remember." Caitlin said as Naruto laughed and wrapped an arm around her before they it to the cortex, to see Cisco standing away from Wells looking like he's just been scolded

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked

"Cisco...Has something he needs to tell you." Wells said causing Caitlin and Naruto to look at him

"...Hartley's gone." Cisco said sadly causing Naruto, and Caitlin to look at him in surprise

"He escaped from the Pipeline? How?" Naruto asked

"I let him out." Cisco said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow while Caitlin looked at Cisco "Are you mad? I can't tell with those glasses on."

"I'd like to yell and wave my arms, but I'm afraid I'd throw up." Caitlin said

"Why?" Naruto asked

"Hartley said he knew what happened to Ronnie." Cisco said as Naruto noticed Caitlin tense up at the name

"I told you to let it go. I didn't want you looking into that for me." Caitlin said

"I wasn't doing it for you...I sealed Ronnie into the accelerator before it blew. He told me to wait two minutes, and I waited, but he didn't come back. And I can't stop thinking, Ronnie wouldn't be like he is right now." Cisco said sadly while Naruto sighed as Caitlin walked over to Cisco taking off her glasses "I've wanted to tell you so many times. I'm so sorry."

"So you carried that around this whole time? Do you know what Ronnie would say if he was here? He would say that you did the right thing. It wasn't your fault. What happened that night wasn't anybody's fault." Caitlin said while Naruto glanced to Wells but held his tounge "Come on. Don't we have a teleporter to catch?"

Just as she said that Naruto's phone rang "Hello? What?" immediately Naruto sped off

Iron Heights

Infirmary

Naruto sat at the bedside of Henry Allen, with a cold look on his face as he saw his dad's bruised up face, looking down with his forehead in his hand, as his legs twitched he looked up when he heard his dad groan "Dad." Naruto said as Joe walked up

"Hey, slugger." Henry said

"What happened?" Naruto asked

"I was given a rather stern reminder, not to poke around Marcus Stockheimer's business." Henry said causing Naruto to look at him in confusion

"Why are you looking into Marcus Stockheimer?" Naruto asked

"Your dad has been giving me intel, it helped us track down Clay and Shawna and arrest Stockheimer." Joe said causing Naruto to look up at him with a frown

"I managed to screw up Marcus's big heist, too, so.."

"You two have been working together, and you didn't tell me?" Naruto interrupted Henry as he looked at Joe before Henry grabbed his shoulder

"It isn't his fault. I did it to help you." Henry said

"You getting stabbed and beaten is not helping me." Naruto frowned which Henry returned

"Look, I... I...I don't get to feel useful very much in here. So if I can help you for a change, I'm gonna want to be there for you. Just like you've been there for me all these years." Henry said causing Naruto to sigh

"Okay, fine." Naruto said

"You said Marcus had a big heist coming up?" Joe asked

"Mm." Henry nodded

"You know anything else about it?" Joe asked causing Henry to shake his head negatively

"Dad, tell me who did this to you." Naruto said

"No, it doesn't matter." Henry said shaking his head

"But you said you want to help me. So help me." Naruto said

"One of Marcus's boys. Julius." Henry said causing Naruto to nod

Later

Julius a mid level member in Marcus Stockheimer's crew was in his bunk, admiring a beauty in Playboy magazine, when he was suddenly grabbed and whisked out of Iron Heights, and thrown roughly to the ground outside, with a groan he stood up and began looking around in shock, and bewilderment "What the hell?"

"Evening, Julius." Naruto said causing Julius to turn and face him

"How'd I get out here?" Julius asked

"You escaped." Naruto shrugged

"They catch me trying to escape, they're gonna add five years to my sentence."

"Ten, actually. Unless you tell me where Marcus Stockheimer's next job is gonna be." Naruto said causing Julius to grimace just as sirens sounded off from the prison "Oh! Guards will be here any second. I'd start snitching."

"Okay! Okay. It's a TDK and money transfer truck coming from the federal reserve bank in St. Louis. Supposed to be millions. Delivery is around 8:00. That's all I know. I swear." Julius told

"That's right now." Naruto said racing off

"Hey! Hey, what about me?" Julius yelled

"Fuck you!" Naruto shouted before he was gone

Armored Truck

Two security guards were in the truck when one of them checked the side mirror and saw Shawna Baez car "We got company." he said to the driver causing him to look over before they heard rattling in the back, and the man looked back to see Shawna shoving money into her backpack, before she blew a kiss to him, and vanished

Clay Parker smirked as he looked at Shawna who appeared shoving another thousand into the filled backpack "Let's go." she said and he immediatelyturned a corner,

'Homestreatch, now all we need to do is get out of the country, then work on me becoming top dog, with this freak by my side it'll be easy." Clay thought before he frowned when the window to the driver seat was smashed opened and a red streak, and the keys were yanked out of the ignition causing it to turn off, and slow to a stop with The Flash in front of them, with the bag of money in hand

"Cisco, cut the power to the tunnel." Naruto said

"Got it." Cisco said turning off the power

Shawna looked around in shock when the lights went out, before she heard the sound of birds chirping and saw lightning in the palm of The Flash's hand

"Get out of the car, now." Naruto ordered

Shawna sighed as she couldn't do anything with her powers relying on her sight it was over, getting out of the car she put her hands up and walked to the front of the car, not looking back when she heard Clay slam the door "I'm sorry ba-urk!" Shawna was forced to stop talking as Clay wrapped his arm around her neck choking her with his gun to her temple,

"Alright freak, your going to back up and me and this botch are going to leave with no problems." Clay ordered as Shawna had tears in her eyes

"Your not going to kill her, you love her." Naruto said only for Clay to cock his gun

"When she was normal, she's a freak just like you, I go on the inside knowing I would come home to the love of my life, then this freak breaks me out, Shawna is dead, all that's left is this bitch whose only purpose is to help me be a boss! Now step asi-argh!"

Clay screamed in pain, as Naruto appeared behind him and grabbed his shoulder with his lightning infused palm, and didn't let go till he was unconscious with smoke coming off his form, and his skin blistered

Shawna had tears going down her face as she looked down at Clay before she spit on his unconscious body and turned to the Flash "I guess your going to take me in to huh?" she asked wiping her face

"From my knowledge you haven't hurt anyone, so we're good." Naruto said tossing her the bag of money and the car keys much to her surprise "Use that money to live your life to the fullest and try to stay out of trouble."

Shawna nodded in gratitude before she walked toward the csr, but paused and pecked his lips before she got into the car and sped off never to return to Central City again

S.T.A.R. Labs

"Are you sure it was good idea to let her go?" Joe asked having watched everything along with the scientists

"She hasn't hurt anyone, everything she did was because she loved him, it was misplaced but I think she's a good person." Naruto said

"Alright, I'm going to trust you on this." Joe said causing Naruto to nod before he left, and Naruto went to find Caitlin and saw her in her office looking at the footage of Ronnie merging with Professor Stein

"You still love him don't you?" Naruto asked causing her to jump and turn to face him before she looked down

"That obvious?" Caitlin asked

"You never struck me as a person to love someone and give up on them easily." Naruto said sitting down beside her

"But what about us?" Caitlin asked looking at him "After the other night, what we did.."

"The other night, was you leaving all your problems behind and being a young woman with her whole life in front of her. You are still engaged to Ronnie Raymond, we'll find a way to help him, you'll get your happily ever after Caitlin I promise." Naruto said

"What about you?" Caitlin asked

"I will keep my feelings in check, I can love you from afar, as long as you are happy." Naruto said leaning over and kissing Caitlin who returned it, before he pulled back and smiled at her before she brought him into a hug that he returned "Just remember I always got your back."

"I know, thank you." Caitlin said

CC Picture News

Iris walked down the aisle at her job feeling good, the Flash had helped her out with a story and she got a picture picture of him which got her the front page, looking up she saw Naruto walk in "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked getting his attention

"Hey." Naruto smiled

"If you came to check on me, that is really sweet, but I think everything's gonna be okay." Iris said having told him about the trying time she'd been having at the job lately

"I'm, glad. Uh I actually am not here to see you." Naruto said which surprised Iris

"No?" Iris asked

"No, I have a lunch date." Naruto smiled

"With who?" Iris asked just as Linda walked up and wrapped her arms around his waist

"Ready." Linda asked

"Yeah." Naruto smiled peeking Linda's lips, before Linda saw Iris

"Oh, hey, you're our new stringer, right?" Linda asked

"Yeah." Iris nodded a tight feeling in her chest

"I'm Linda Park. Sports." Linda smiled

"Iris West." Iris said shaking her hand

"The Iris West nice to finally meet you." Linda replied

"I'm sorry how did you two meet?"

"She splashed her coffee on me." Naruto said

"Accidentally." Linda said indignantly "We met a couple of months ago, we live in the same building."

"Oh." Iris said the feeling in her chest getting tighter

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later, all right?"

"Ok." Iris nodded before Naruto and Linda walked away 'Have fun." she said watching them

2 Days Later

Naruto and Caitlin were walking downtown toward in a warehouse "Are you sure this is the right place?" Caitlin asked

"Yeah, she has an obsession with hiding in warehouses even when her friend invites her to stay in his comfortable upscale Loft out of the kindness of his heart!" Naruto said loudly before he caught an arrow aimed at Caitlin's forehead causing her to gasp "Really?"

"I wanted to see how strong she is now." a woman said walking out of the shadows placing her bow down

"I told you, you'll need to start from the ground up with her." Naruto said before he looked to Caitlin "Cait, meet Talia, she's agreed to train you."

Talia looked at Caitlin and looked to Naruto "I agreed to teach her, thanks for bringing her to me, now go. We'll see you later."

"You'll get used to that, she's a bit of an ice queen around strangers." Naruto said before he looked thoughtful "You'll get along great."

"See ya later." he waved before he walked off, before Caitlin could say anything. Reaching outside he sighed when his phone rang, answering it he didn't say anything

"Hello?"

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard the familiar voice "Dinah?" he asked before there was a click

Dinah Drake was a good friend of Naruto's but she had left when he was in his coma, apparently her partner was killed in front of her while she was undercover, and him being in a coma did her no favors so she just quit the force and left the city.

Naruto smiled slightly before he texted the number "Good to hear from you, soon as I find our where your at, I'm coming to see you, love Nate" sending the text Naruto smiled when he saw that it was immediately read before he hung up and walked away

Finished


	13. Firestorm Part 1

2 Days Later

Naruto and Linda were on their date, at her favorite Mexican restaurant, currently the two were in a staring contest as they at their tacos, before Linda noticed Naruto's face turning red "You okay?" Linda asked smiling

Naruto nodded his head, as he continued to chew before he quickly grabbed his glass of water and began guzzling it down while Linda clapped her hands and raised her hands up in victory "Yes! Victory! I told you these were the spiciest tacos in Central City."

Coughing Naruto replied "Oh, I thought you were bluffing."

"You know me, I never bluff." Linda said causing Naruto to chuckle as she stood up and walked over to him "Just say it, I am the champion of all things spicy."

"You are the spice champion of Central City." Naruto said before she kissed him softly and pulled back smiling

"Well, this requires soap and water." Linda said looking at her hands "I'll be right back."

"Mm-hmm." Naruto smiled as he nodded watching her walk away, before he finished his taco, showing that the spice didn't effect him as he lead on, before his phone rung "Yo?" he asked eating a nacho

"Hey. Robbery at the convenience store on Brand and Paulson." Cisco said at S.T.A.R. Labs alone while Caitlin was out training, and was doing whatever it was he did in his free time

"Bro, come on. I'm on a date. Can't the cops get this one?" Naruto asked

"Fine, but when you read in the paper tomorrow about that poor little old lady getting robbed..."

"How do you know it's a little old lady?" Naruto asked raising a eyebrow

"Please, it's always a little old lady." Cisco said causing Naruto to sigh before right on que an old lady surrounded by her family walked in

"You got to be kidding me." Naruto thought looking at the smiling woman "Okay, fine." he said looking around before he sped off and returned before anyone noticed he had left "No little old lady." he said hanging up

"Your move, Allen." Linda said walking up to Naruto "What's next?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow before he smirked, paying their tab, the two walked out before Naruto picked Linda up bridle style and sped off

Tokyo, Japan

Naruto and Linda now sat in a restaurant in Tokyo when a large bowl was placed between them "What is it?" Linda asked

"Russian Takoyaki Balls, one of them is filled with Wasabi, be careful it's on different level than spicy tacos." Naruto said smiling

"Oh, please." Linda said taking a ball, while Naruto got one himself tapping their takoyaki together the two ate it, and continued till Linda got the Wasabi filled ball and immediately began was guzzling down her ice water, while Naruto was laughing loudly taking a picture before their phones rung

"This is work." Linda said taking a deep breath

"Joe." Naruto answered answering his phone "Sup?"

"I know you're on a date, but we got a jumper on 52nd and Waid."

"Alright." Naruto said looking to Linda who hung up her own phone before he filled her in on what was going on

Central City

Eddie walked to the sidewalk and looked up to the middle aged man standing up the roof of a 16 story building, while other officers were beside him with Fire trucks in route "Sir, please, you have everything to live for." Eddie said on the bullhorn

"No, I don't." the man said before he made to jump but a orange streak overtook him and he was in front of Eddie safe, and sound looking around bewildered while Eddie smiled in awe "Are you gonna let me go back up there?"

'No." Eddie said taking the man to a squad car

In an alley behind them Naruto and Linda watched the man be put into the car before Linda slapped his arm "That was awesome." she said causing Naruto to laugh before he and Linda began to walk toward their apartment building but stopped for Ice cream and began their comfortable walk back home "So, I've been thinking?"

"About?" Naruto asked licking his Cookies and Cream waffle cone

"The threesome we had." Linda said looking to Naruto

"Yeah, good times." Naruto grinned

"Yeah, but I've talked it over with Felicity and we think we can give it a try." Linda said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"Give what a try?" Naruto asked

"Well, we know that by ourselves we can't keep up with you, and even together you still run us ragged, and we know that you love us to much that you wouldn't chose between us. So we decided to share you."

"Um,"

"Look I know it's unorthodox, but this is still uncharted territory for me, and her. You come from a world where walking on water is normal, while here it's a miracle, now all these people are getting powers its..."

"Weird." Naruto said

"New." Linda returned placing her hand to Naruto's cheek "You trusted me with your secrets, and I trust you with my life. I know that you would never intentionally hurt me, because I love you."

Naruto smiled brightly at Linda's words "I love you." he said kissing her softly "So does this mean we're official, now?"

"You bet your sweet ass it does." Linda smiled before Naruto grabbed her cone and tossed it over his shoulder along with his, and sped them to his loft where they appeared in the bedroom kissing each other passionately, as they began to make love

Next Day

Naruto with a thoughtful expression walked into Jitters, last night when he and Linda were going at it, at her climax every light bulb in his loft had busted, he knows it wasn't himbut that could only mean that it was her, only Linda wasn't a metahuman, unless she was still in the process processor awakening her abilities.

"Dude, you are a crime-fighting lady-slaying machine." Cisco said walking over causing Naruto to look up and smirk

"Thanks, we're hanging out tonight." Naruto said hugging Caitlin in greeting while he and Cisco high fived

"Tonight? Really? Aren't you worried about moving too fast?" Cisco asked as they began to walk up the stairs to the balcony

'What do you mean?" Naruto asked raising a eyebrow stopping and turning to Cisco

"I meant going too fast, hurrying. Look, I mean, you're fast, but there's fast, and then there's fast. Am I being subtle enough?" Cisco asked looking to a blushing Caitlin while Naruto gave her a look and smile

"You're really not." Naruto said shaking his head walking up the steps to a table and sitting down

"I'm just sayin', you might need to think about a lot of dead puppies. Like, we're talking a whole kennel. And baseball. Cold showers."

"Cisco, trust me when I say that there is nothing wrong, now help me think of something to do for my date please." Naruto said but before Cisco could speak Iris who overheard spoke

"A date? With who?" Iris asked walking over

"Uh, with Linda." Naruto said just as Cisco's phone rang and he answered stepping away

"That's great. Linda seems great, and you're great. So Great."

Naruto looked at Iris with a raised eyebrow "Great." he said before he walked over to her and lead her to a corner "You okay?"

'Huh, oh yeah."

"You sure? Because you've been acting funny since you found out about me and Linda. Like you're jealous or something."

"No, I'm happy for you." Linda said causing Naruto to give her a searching look and nod slowly

"Alright, if you say so." Naruto nodded before he walked back over to Caitlin and Cisco who turned to him

"Hey, I gotta go. I gotta help out a friend." Cisco said walking away

"Everything okay? We just got here." Naruto said watching him

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later." Cisco called causing Naruto to look to Caitlin who shrugged before he sat with her, but before he could say anything their attention was drawn to a news report

'Quentin Quale was attacked near his lab at Concordance Research last night. There were several unsubstantiated reports of the so-called "Burning Man" in the area following the attacks."

"Burning man? Caitlin, weren't you asking about him a few weeks ago?" Iris asked while Caitlin looked shocked by what this meant before she looked to Naruto who was giving her a worried look

With Cisco

Cisco got out of the S.T.A.R. Labs van and turned to Joe who walked up "Hey." Joe greeted

"Hey man." Cisco returned shaking his hand before he looked around

"Thanks for meeting me." Joe nodded

"No problem. What exactly are we doing here?" Cisco asked only for Joe to point toward a house

"That's Nate's old house." Joe revealed

"Where his mom, and brother was murdered?" Cisco asked before they walked to the house

"I have a theory about who might have been involved in their death. I thought you and I could reexamine the crime scene, you could apply your technical expertise and help me prove who really did it."

"For sure, we should get Dr. Wells and Caitlin in on this." Cisco said eagerly

"No, we should keep this between us for the time being." Joe said turning to Cisco "If too many people know, Nate will find out, and I don't want to involve him until we know something definitive."

Cisco nodded in understanding before Joe knocked on the door, and a beautiful woman in her early to mid 40s answered the door in her nightie causing Cisco to blush lightly while Joe took a deep breath "Hello, ma'am. I'm Detective West. This is Cisco Ramon."

"Oh, please, it's Sherry, like the drink." Sherry said looking at Joe "What can I do for you, Detective?"

"I don't know if you were aware, but there was a homicide in this residence approximately 15 years ago." Joe said

"Oh, I know." Sherry said shaking her head

"We've reopened the investigation. Do you mind if we come in and take another look around?"

Sherry smiled widely "Oh, not at all." she said staring at Joe

"Thank you." Joe said as he walked inside followed by Cisco as Sherry just stared at him "Do you live alone?"

"Yes, I'm divorced." Sherry said causing Joe to nod before Sherry turned and closed the door her smile widening

S.T.A.R. Labs

Naruto and Caitlin were at the her computer reading over articles on the Burning Man "It'll be alright Caitlin." he said getting her attention "We need to stop him from hurting innocent people, and himself. We also need to figure out a way to separate them."

Caitlin nodded a bit relieved before Wells rolled in "Well, it appears letting Ronnie roam free is no longer an option."

"Is there a reason that Stein's brain is in control of Ronnie's body, not the other way around?" Caitlin asked

"Simple Darwinism." Naruto said before Wells could "A brand-new organism will select the strongest parts of itself in order to survive. Survival of the fittest. In this case, Ronnie's body, Stein's mind."

"In any event, he badly hurt an innocent man, and we have hunted meta-humans for less." Wells said looking to Caitlin "Caitlin, we need to know that you're on board with what needs to be done here."

"How do we find him?" Caitlin asked

"Quentin Quale, the scientist that Ronnie attacked, is a former colleague of Martin Stein. If Martin is indeed in control of Ronnie's body, he may be trying to figure out exactly what's happening to him." Wells said

"If Stein is in control of Ronnie's body then, it's safe to say he wants to know what's going on with him, and to go home." Naruto said grabbing his jacket before he, Caitlin, and Wells left

Stein Residence

Naruto walked beside Clarissa Stein the wife of Martin, while Caitlin looked at pictures and Wells looked at her husband's awards "Of course I've heard of S.T.A.R. Labs. Martin was always vocal about the competition."

"S.T.A.R. Labs is looking into your husband's disappearance, Mrs. Stein." Naruto said

"Oh, please, Nathaniel I told you to call me Clarissa." Clarissa said

"You two know each other?" Caitlin asked

"Dr. Stein was my physics teacher at Hudson University." Naruto said causing Caitlin to nod remembering that Naruto had went to Hudson for a semester

"The Conway Prize for Scientific Advancement." Wells said causing everyone to look over to him

"Martin was very proud of that one." Clarissa nodded

"I'd always hoped to win one of these myself. Oh, and look at that. He won it three times." Wells said looking very jealous

"Takes a special kind of person to make Dr. Wells jealous." Caitlin smiled

"Well, Martin had a talent for making people jealous. Even me." Clarissa said causing Caitlin to look at her in confusion "I sometimes think Martin loved his theorems and experiments more than he did me."

"I'm sure that's not true." Caitlin said

"And you haven't heard from your husband since he disappeared." Wells asked

"No." Clarissa said shaking her head

"Clarissa, could I show you a photograph? Have you seen this person before?" Naruto asked taking out a photo of Ronnie

"Yes, I have." Clarissa nodded "Who is he?"

Wells made to speak but Naruto beat him to it "When the Particle Accelerator, it had effects on multiple people in different ways, myself included." Naruto said before in a flash of speed Naruto had a glass of wine holding it to Clarissa who looked at him wide eyed before she took the glass

"Y-your the Flash?" Clarissa asked getting a nod from Naruto

"The Particle Accelerator fused Martin, with this man." Naruto said causing Clarissa to look at him wide eyed, "Martin is in control of him, we need to find him so we can help him become himself again."

After talking some more the trio left Clarissa to come to terms with her husband's predicament "You shouldn't have told her that."

"Told her what?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow

"That you were the Flash." Wells said in disapproval

"It's my secret to tell. She deserves to know what has happened to her husband." Naruto said causing Caitlin to nod in agreement, which made Wells sigh

"So it appears Martin Stein and Ronnie Raymond have something in common besides sharing a body. They both feel the need to protect the women they love." Wells said

"Clarissa said she feels like she's being watched." Naruto nodded

"Well, then, this has all the makings of a stakeout." Wells said excited

"But Nate has a date tonight."

"If you need me, just call me." Naruto said getting a nod before he sped off

Later

Linda's Loft

Naruto and Linda were kissing in her living room, after Linda canceled their movie plans, as Linda began to kiss her way down his chest they both groaned in annoyance when his phone rung

"Kinda, in the middle of something." Naruto said answering his phone only to learn that Martin had showed up "God dammit, keep an eye on him, I'm on my way."

"Got to speed away," Linda said

"I'll make it up to you.' Naruto said only for Linda to kiss him lustfully

"I'll hold you to it." Linda said standing up and walking to her bathroom to take a shower dropping her panties

"Dammit." Naruto groaned leaving through the balcony

Stein Residence

Martin/Ronnie was walking away from his home, when Naruto in his suit skidded to a stop "Professor Stein," he said only for the man's hands and head to burst into flames "Listen, I don't want to hurt you, now calm down."

Martin/Ronnie only fired a fireball at Naruto who rushed forward and ducked under the fireball and grabbed him by his collar and forced him back into a wall "Stop it." he said only for Martin/Ronnie to fly up into the air taking Naruto with him

Naruto kneed Martin/Ronnie in the gut when they breached the clouds causing Martin/Ronnie to grunt as Naruto punched him in the jaw, before he released Martin/Ronnie, and quickly brought his legs uo, and shot them out kicking Martin/Ronnie in the chin causing the man to go spiraling out of control, as Naruto began to fall, he turned so that his feet were facing the ground and began to move his legs while vibrating the souls of his feet, and began to chase the flailing Martin/Ronnie as he ran on air, when Martin/Ronnie regained control of himself Naruto was there to punch him in the jaw, knocking him unconscious, before he grabbed him when the man began to fall,

"Ok, I'll be the first to admit I probably went a little overboard but you did allow the Reverse Flash to escape." Naruto said as he continued to run

Caitlin, and Wells pulled up and looked wide eyed when Naruto came running down from the sky with an unconscious Martin/Ronnie on his shoulder

"That was awesome." Naruto said with a grin, before he remembered Linda "I got to go." he said placing Martin/Ronnie into the back of the van and speeding off

Linda's Loft

Linda was in the shower, when she jumped as she heard "So where were we?' turning she saw Naruto just as naked as she was causing her to smile

"Well you left me, so,"

"I owe you big time." Naruto nodded before he got on his knees and placed Linda's leg on his shoulder and began to eat her out, causing her to moan while the lights flickered on and off

Next Morning

S.T.A.R. Labs

Naruto returned from seeing Linda at CC Picture News, "So we got them, what's next?" he asked

"Well, Stein clearly thinks he can separate himself from Ronnie's body using nuclear fission." Wells said

"What do you think?" Caitlin asked

"What do I think? Is it possible? Theoretically. But splitting an atom and splitting a man are two very different things." Wells said as Martin/Ronnie walked in after a haircut and a shave

"I don't suppose it's necessary to point out you're all staring?" Martin/Ronnie said causing everyone to look away

"Our apologies." Wells said

"It is remarkable. I feel clearer than I have since the accident. What did you give me?" Martin/Ronnie asked walking forward

"Cocktail of anti-psychotics, depressants, mood stabilizers." Wells said

"The same formula used to treat dissociative identity disorder. I assume this was your idea? Very clever, Cait." Martin/Ronnie said smiling at Caitlin

"Don't call me that. Please." Caitlin said

"I apologize." Martin/Ronnie said nodding

"We'd like to run some tests on you, if you don't mind." Caitlin said

"Of course, Dr. Snow." Martin said before he followed her out just as Naruto's phone rung

"Hello?" Naruto asked before he smiled "Hey Linda, everything okay you sound freaked out?" he asked before he frowned "Iris said what?...I'll take care of it, where are you now?"

Naruto's eyes widened before he sped off

Metropolis

Naruto sped into a warehouse about to be condemned to see Linda looking around in confusion "Linda." he called causing her to turn to him and a look of relief appeared on her face before she ran to him, but all Naruto saw a white light and she had tackled him causing him to fall on his back with her on top of him

"Oh, I'm sorry." Linda said

"How did this happen?" Naruto asked

"Well after Iris told me about you two, I remembered being a little frustrated that she just threw that in my face, before I wished to be far away from her, and next thing I know, the lights in the building got super bright and then I'm here." Linda explained "I'm a metahuman."

"I know someone who can help you." Naruto said before he grabbed her and sped them away just as a construction worker walked in

National City

Danvers Residence

Naruto sat outside as Alex, Jeremiah, and Eliza ran test on Linda before his phone rung "Hello? I'll be right there." standing up he walked to the door and peeked his head in "Hey, there's another Meta human problem that needs my attention."

'It's alright, go." Linda nodded

"Well take care of her." Alex said nodding before Naruto smiled and sped away

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Naruto said getting nods before he sped off

Central City

S.T.A.R. Labs

Naruto sped into the cortex, to see an upset Cisco walk in as well "What's wrong with you?" he asked causing Cisco to jump

"Nothing, just some drama." Cisco said causing Naruto to nod

"Well if you need a hand, I'm here for you." Naruto said causing Cisco to smile before they walked into the next room where Caitlin, and Wells were talking "What's the matter?"

"It seems Ronnie's fight with The Flash has exacerbated the Firestorm Matrix. It's unstable. Exponentially increasing the rate of fission inside his body."

"Well, how long does he have?" Naruto asked

"If his temperature keeps rising at the current pace, no more than a couple of hours." Wells said

"But you can fix it, right? I mean, you you can separate them before it's too late." Cisco asked causing Wells to look toward him

"Any attempt we make to separate the two of them could be catastrophic a nuclear explosion. And a nuclear explosion of this magnitude would level this entire city. Unless..."

"Unless what?" Caitlin asked

"Unless the host body were no longer functional." Wells said causing Caitlin to look at him in shock along with Cisco who just came from arguing with Joe that Wells wasn't a murderer

"You want to kill Ronnie?" Caitlin asked

"No, I don't want to kill Ronnie. But in this scenario, Ronnie is the host body."

"If you kill Ronnie, you kill Stein. That's two people." Cisco said

"I don't know how else to stop it. And my guess is that if Ronnie and Professor Stein knew the consequences that we were all facing, they would make the same decision. It's two lives for millions." Wells said

Caitlin looked down before she looked up when Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to remember his promise of always having her back, nodding in thanks she looked to Wells with a cold look on her face, her eyes unknowingly glowing white, causing Wells eyes to widen

"Caitlin," he started but she interrupted

"I've already lost Ronnie once. I'm not going to do it again. You said we have a couple of hours. Use them." Caitlin said before she walked away with Naruto

" , you don't really think we should kill Ronnie, do you?" Cisco asked only for Wells to roll toward the exit

"Stay here, Cisco." Wells said

Parking lot

Naruto watched as Caitlin paced the ground ice forming around her "Cait, take deep breaths."

"He wants to kill Ronnie." Caitlin said her eyes flickering

"Were not going to let that happen." Naruto said stepping up to her "I made you a promise remember. We will figure out a way to save Ronnie, and separate him from Martin, then you and he will go on to live a normal life."

Caitlin took a deep breath, "I trust you, but I don't know about Dr. Wells." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that "He went right to the decision of killing Ronnie, even though he had time to find another way. And if that's his way of thinking, I might not know him as well as I thought." she said realizing that she really didn't know anything personal about Dr. Wells, while he knew a lot about her, that didn't really sit well with had told her to always trust her instincts, and they were telling her to be careful around Wells

Naruto brought Caitlin into a hug, and rubbed her back as she began to calm down fully

Later

CC Picture News

Naruto walked into the news station and saw Iris "Hey." she greeted

"Hey, what's up? Uh, why would you tell Linda about us?" Naruto asked

"I did not. Wait, did I?" Iris asked

"You might have not said your name Iris, but she easily put two and two together. Look I really like this girl."

"I know, and I am happy for you." Iris said

"Really? Because it doesn't feel that way." Naruto said

"I have wanted nothing more than for you to meet someone who is amazing."

"And I have! And you went out of your way to convince her that I was unavailable. Now I want you to listen to me, this little game of cat and mouse between us is over. We can't keep doing it to each other and it isn't fair to those that care about us. I let you go so that you can be happy with Eddie. You need to do the same. You're with Eddie, have been since I came out of my coma. I love you enough to put your happiness before my own, all I ask is that you give me the same courtesy."

Iris looked at Naruto for a moment and nodded slowly, truth was she was afraid of losing Naruto but he was right his happiness was important to her so it's only fair she give him the same love he has given her "I'm really sorry. I'll apologize to Linda."

Naruto nodded his head "Thank you. I'll see you later." he said and left when his phone rang "Hello?"

"Nate, Stein is gone!" Cisco said causing Narto's eyes to widen before he hurried to S.T.A.R. Labs

S.T.A.R. Labs

Naruto watched as Wells and Cisco finished up on the Quantum Splicer, "I found Stein. He's in the Badlands. Middle of nowhere, 30 miles outside of Central City." Caitlin said walking inside

"Minimum safe distance. He's sacrificing himself." Naruto said "How much time does he have left?"

'12 Minutes." Cisco answered just as Dr. Wells finished

"And, we're done." Wells said

"What is it?" Caitlin asked

"This is a Quantum Splicer."

"Will it work to separate them?" Naruto asked

"We'll know in 12 minutes." Wells said before he looked to Naruto "Now, Nate, even you can't outrun a nuclear blast, so you get this device to Professor Stein, and you get out of there as fast as you can."

Naruto was about to grab the device when Caitlin got in front of him taking it from Wells and walking to her coat "What are you doing?'

"I'm going with you." Caitlin said

"The hell you are, it's too dangerous!" Naruto said

"You don't know how to operate the splicer." Caitlin said

"Cisco's gonna talk me through it." Naruto replied as Caitlin placed on her jacket

"There's not enough time. Let's go." Caitlin said stubbornly

"Cait." Naruto said

"Now!" Caitlin said causing Naruto to sigh before he picked her up in a bridle carry and sped off, just as a computer began to beep causing Cisco's eyes to widen before he walked over

"What was that?" Wells asked

"Uh, comm system's on the fritz." Cisco lied lookin over his work before he said "I'll be right back." he said walking outside the lab and calling Joe

"Cisco." Joe said answering his phone "I'm not proud of it, but I ran the samples. One wasn't identified, and the other had a match."

"Cisco, you're hesitating. Was it Wells?" Joe asked

"No, it's not Dr. Wells. I told you, he has nothing to do with this. But I know whose blood it is. It's Nate's." Cisco said

"We already know Nate was there that night." Joe said

"No, no, no, no, no, no, don't understand. The sample had high levels of P16. That's a protein that builds up in the blood as we get older. And these levels were way too high for an 11-year-old. This sample was from Nate as an adult." Cisco said

Badlands

Martin/Ronnie walked in the badlands with a pistol in his hand, looking down at the gun he cocked it and out it to his head, when Naruto and Caitlin arrived "Professor Stein!" he shouted causing the man to turn toward him

"What are you doing here? You can't be here! Get her out of here now!" Martin/Ronnie yelled as Caitlin walked over

"Please, look, Ronnie's still in there somewhere." Caitlin pleaded

"All those people Clarissa I won't let them die! It's better I end this now." Martin/Ronnie said placing the gun to his head

"We can separate you! We can stop the explosion." Naruto yelled urgently it would break Caitlin if Ronnie died in front of her

"How?" Martin/Ronnie asked

"A Quantum Splicer. It's a fission device designed to bombard your atoms with as much energy as they experienced in the particle accelerator explosion. Should be enough to separate you. Please, Professor, you have nothing left to lose...Ronnie, if you're in there, I love you."

Martin/Ronnie looked at her before he kissed her and pulled back "That was from him." he said

"I look forward to meeting you in person, Professor." Caitlin said before he placed the splicer on him and stepped back, after she activated it, but her eyes widened when he was overtaken by fire

"It's not working!" Caitlin screamed

"He's gonna blow. Caitlin, we have to go." Naruto said urgently

"No!" Caitlin screamed reaching for Ronnie

"Caitlin! We're not going to lose you!" Naruto shouted

"Run!" Martin/Ronnie yelled before he screamed in pain, as Naruto grabbed Caitlin and sped off just as the fire around Ronnie vanished before

KA-BOOMM!

Naruto ran clutching Caitlin tightly, as the blast threatened to overtake them, before his eyes widened when he tripped causing him and Caitlin to hit the ground hard, and roll a bit, before Caitlin screamed in horror just as the blast overtook them

To be Continued

When Barry died it caused major ripples in the multiverse, and when Naruto became the Flash it not only changed his world but those connected to it as well, like Earth 2, Wells is the godfather of Jesse, whose parents died when she was a baby, and on his Earth Wally is a female named Whitney. So Naruto's Earth is 1.5 with the other Earth's he goes to having a .5 at the end as well with slight changes

Also I had planned on doing a single pairing, but thanks to about 100 private messages all of which said they wanted a small Harem, I've decided to do that. Don't like it? Who cares.

Linda will be a Meta Human but instead of Dr. Light her powers will be Light Being which would allow her to control, manipulate and generate light, as well as access light energy directly. Superhuman Speed, Metamorphosis, Energy Construct Creation, Energy Projection.

Should Naruto gain his Chakra back, and if so when, how much, and which limitations should he have with it?

Also which sounds better Naruto going back to being a CSI, or renovating S.T.A.R. Labs which would become Uzumaki Industries Research Facilities. Where basically Naruto goes to other Earth's and learn about their advancements in technology, and medical research. Like having him go to Dragon Ball world and getting Dr. Breifs notes for the Gravity Chamber and creating the speed lad outfitted with gravity control.


	14. Firestorm Part 2

Previously on From Jinchurriki to Speedster

Cisco." Joe said answering his phone at the precinct

"I'm not proud of it, but I ran the samples. One wasn't identified, and the other had a match." Cisco said at S.T.A.R. Labs

"Cisco, you're hesitating. Was it Wells?" Joe asked

"No, it's not Dr. Wells. I told you, he has nothing to do with this. But I know whose blood it is. It's Nate's." Cisco said

"We already know Nate was there that night." Joe replied

"No, no, no, no, no, no, don't understand. The sample had high levels of P16. That's a protein that builds up in the blood as we get older. And these levels were way too high for an 11-year-old. This sample was from Nate as an adult." Cisco clarified

o0o

"Clarissa, could I show you a photograph? Have you seen this person before?" Naruto asked taking out a photo of Ronnie

"Yes, I have." Clarissa nodded taking the picture "Who is he?"

Wells made to speak but Naruto beat him to it "When the Particle Accelerator exploded, it had effects on multiple people in different ways, myself included." Naruto said before in a flash of speed Naruto had a glass of wine holding it to Clarissa who looked at him wide eyed as she took the glass

"Y-your the Flash?" Clarissa asked getting a nod from Naruto

"The Particle Accelerator fused Martin, with this man." Naruto said causing Clarissa to look at him wide eyed, "Martin is in control of him, we need to find him so we can help him become himself again."

o0o

Martin/Ronnie walked in the badlands with a pistol in his hand, looking down at the gun he cocked it and put it to his head, when Naruto and Caitlin arrived "Professor Stein!" he shouted causing the man to turn toward him

"What are you doing here? You can't be here! Get her out of here now!" Martin/Ronnie yelled as Caitlin walked over

"Please, look, Ronnie's still in there somewhere." Caitlin pleaded

"All those people Clarissa I won't let them die! It's better I end this now." Martin/Ronnie said placing the gun to his head

"We can separate you! We can stop the explosion." Naruto yelled urgently it would break Caitlin if Ronnie died in front of her

"How?" Martin/Ronnie asked

"A Quantum Splicer. It's a fission device designed to bombard your atoms with as much energy as they experienced in the particle accelerator explosion. Should be enough to separate you. Please, Professor, you have nothing left to lose...Ronnie, if you're in there, I love you."

Martin/Ronnie looked at her before he kissed her and pulled back "That was from him." he said

"I look forward to meeting you in person, Professor." Caitlin said before he placed the splicer on him and stepped back, after she activated it, but her eyes widened when he was overtaken by fire

"It's not working!" Caitlin screamed stepping back

"He's gonna blow. Caitlin, we have to go." Naruto said urgently walking up to her

"No!" Caitlin screamed reaching for Ronnie, as Naruto grabbed her

"Caitlin! We're not going to lose you!" Naruto shouted

"Run!" Martin/Ronnie yelled before he screamed in pain, as Naruto grabbed Caitlin and sped off just as the fire around Ronnie vanished before

KA-BOOMM!

Naruto ran clutching Caitlin tightly, as the blast threatened to overtake them, before his eyes widened when he tripped causing him and Caitlin to hit the ground hard, and roll a bit, before Caitlin screamed in horror just as the blast overtook them

Now

Caitlin screamed, closing her eyes waiting for the pain, when she realized she didn't feel anything and opened her eyes to see to her shock a large red aura protecting her and Naruto, looking up she saw her friend standing up with his hands clasped in a praying fashion, while his mask was off, and he looked feral with fangs, glowing red slit eyes and whiskers were the first thing she noticed before blood began to leak from his eyes, ears, and mouth causing her to gasp

"Nathan!" Caitlin screamed only for him to smile as the red bubbling aura vanished and he fell to his knees hacking, while he clutched his torso

"It's okay, it happens." Naruto wheezed

"What was that?" Caitlin asked

"Later." Naruto said looking at her before he looked forward as he began to get to his feet "We have other things to deal with."

"Nathan? What happened out there?' Wells said over the coms

"Are you guys okay?" Cisco asked

"Yeah, we're good." Naruto said before he and Caitlin looked to the mushroom cloud

"Oh god, the nuclear explosion. There's no telling how much radiation we were exposed to." Caitlin said

"Wait wait, wait, wait, wait, this can't be." Cisco said over the coms "The Geiger counter in the suit it's reading less than one millirad."

"There's no radiation." Naruto said looking to Caitlin "Let's go."

Caitlin nodded before Naruto picked her up bridle style and sped to the crater, before he and Caitlin began to walk down to the epicenter with Naruto wiping the blood off his face

"Did it work? Did you separate them?" Cisco asked impatiently

"I don't know." Naruto said looking around before he and Caitlin heard a groan and saw Ronnie on the ground

"Ronnie?" Caitlin said running over to him as he began to look around and smiled at her as she kneeled beside him "Tell me your name."

"Ronnie Raymond." Ronnie said smiling before he and Caitlin kissed softly "Cait. It's me."

Naruto smiled before he and the couple heard "Uh, pardon me." looking over they saw Martin Stein "Obviously, I need a change of clothes."

"Nice to see you in the flesh again, Professor Stein." Naruto smiled causing Martin to look at him and nod "We're coming home." he said to Cisco "Okay everyone, hold on tight."

Moments Later

S.T.A.R Labs

The elevator opened up and the first thing an approaching Cisco saw was a smiling Caitlin, holding onto Ronnie with Nate, and Professor Stein in the back, smiling at his friend he said "Ronnie Raymond."

"Cisco." Ronnie smiled before the two high-fived, and hugged in a brotherly fashion

"Man." Cisco smiled before he pulled back with a frown "I missed you so much, man. I shouldn't have locked you in there."

"Hey don't." Ronnie said causing Cisco to nod

"Welcome back, Mr. Raymond." Wells said rolling in and smiling at Ronnie as if he didn't just propose to killing the man a few hours ago

"Dr. Wells. Caitlin told me what happened to you. I'm so sorry." Ronnie said shaking the man's hand

"I'm responsible for putting myself in this chair. You are responsible for my still being alive thank you." Wells said as Caitlin walked to Naruto

"You said you'd bring him back to me, and you did. Thank you." Caitlin said

"Anytime." Naruto winked

"Excuse me? Are we all planning to sing Kumbaya next?" Martin said tired of being ignored and ready to get home

"Professor Stein, I presume." Wells said nodding

"Harrison Wells." Martin nodded politely "Do you have somewhere I can freshen up and get a change of clothes?"

"Of course. Right this way, Professor." Cisco said before everyone advanced into the lab, with Naruto taking a turn to down a hall, and when they were out of sight, he fell to a knee, clutching his chest

"It was reckless of me to use that much of Kurama's Chakra at once." Naruto thought sitting down and resting his body to fully heal himself

1 Hour Later

Ronnie was getting checked out by Caitlin when he began to take off the medical equipment "Your vitals appear to be normal, except you have a slight fever of 100.6."

"Cait, I'm fine, I promise." Ronnie said smiling

"I know, but we just need to be,"

"Shh." Ronnie said kissing her but stopped when Cisco walked in

"Yep just when I forgot how awkward it was to walk in on you two." Cisco said shaking his head as they looked at him smiling

"Well, you can get used to it again." Caitlin replied just as Wells and Martin walked in

"So I did a full medical workup on the professor. It turns out that now that he and Ronnie are separated, they no longer possess the ability to harness nuclear energy." Wells said handing Caitlin the tablet

"Professor Stein, you seem to be running a little hot as well. Same as Ronnie 100.6." Caitlin said

"Hardly a sweat, . And hopefully now the only thing Ronald and I have in common." Martin said

"It's Ronnie." Ronnie corrected

"Mm." Martin raised an eyebrow

"Hey? You gonna miss being able to fly?" Cisco asked

"Yeah, maybe if I was the one holding the controller." Ronnie said glaring at Martin who returned it stepping forward

"Meaning?" Martin asked as Ronnie stood up

"Meaning, you weren't the most conscientious body-mate."

"So you do not consider keeping you alive to be conscientious?" Martin asked

"Alive? We were living under a bridge, eating garbage." Ronnie retorted

"I did not determine that it would be my mind that would dominate our existence, but thank God it was. I could feel your fear and panic, emotions that likely would have gotten us killed in that state."

"You kept me buried down. You kept me from her." Ronnie said looking back to Caitlin

"Which is likely why she's still alive. Now I believe you and I have spent quite enough time together." Martin said

"Yeah." Ronnie said in full agreement

"I'm going home to see my wife." Martin said turning to leave

"Mr. Allen will take you." Wells said leaving with Martin

Ronnie sighed and turned to Caitlin "I need some pizza."

"You got it." Caitlin smiled

Stein Residence

"Can't believe it." Martin said in awe looking at his house through his own eyes for the first time in almost a year

"Oh wait." Martin said turning to Naruto who raised an eyebrow "Uh what should I say?"

"I'd go with you love her, but I don't think you're gonna have to say anything." Naruto said just as Clarissa ran outside

"Oh, Clarissa. I'm so sorry I put you through this." Martin said before the two hugged and kissed and began to head inside while Naruto turned to leave "Thank you. Nathaniel."

Naruto nodded

"I know I can be difficult, but thank you for bringing me home." Martin said

"I'll see you soon, Professor." Naruto said nodding before he sped off

Naruto's Loft

Naruto was in bed, looking at the ceiling, he had just got off the phone with Linda who was practicing her new abilities with Alex, and her family, she had wanted to know why he didn't take her to S.T.A.R. Labs and he told her it was because he didn't want Wells to know about her since he still didn't trust the man,

Closing his eyes to get some sleep, he sighed when Joe called "Hello? I'm fine Joe thanks for asking...You want me to meet you, where?...I'm on my way."

Naruto hung up with a troubled frown on his face, before he stood up and made his way to the destination Joe wanted to meet at, having no intention of using his powers to get there

Later

Former Allen Residence

Naruto and Joe walked into his old home with Naruto looking around "Smaller than I remember."

"Yeah. It's because you're bigger." Joe said walking passed Naruto "Have you been in here? I mean, recently."

"No. I haven't been in this house since that night." Naruto said

"Nate? This mirror you remember it?" Joe asked standing by a device that had a mirror inside it

"Belonged to my grandma. How is it still here?" Naruto asked

"Just be glad it is. Look I don't fully know how Cisco did it, but,"

"Did what? Joe, what are we doing here?" Naruto asked only for Joe to motion for him to step aside which he did before he turned on the projector and Naruto's eyes began go tear up

"Mom." Naruto said looking at the 3D image of his mom who looked so scared while Barry was on the ground

"You can definitely see two very fast people fighting around your mother." Joe said causing Naruto to look and wince when his head began to pound

"Two speedsters." Naruto said hiding the pain

"You see that?" Joe asked pointing to the wall where blood had landed

"The blood?" Naruto nodded

"Cisco and I had the DNA tested. It's yours." Joe said causing Naruto to silently grunt when the pounding intensified

"That's impossible. I wasn't even downstairs yet." Naruto said holding his head

"No, Nate. Not that you. This you." Joe said looking to Naruto who look at him in surprise "Cisco had the samples analyzed and the proteins in the blood were that of an adult, not a child."

"But that means,"

"The second speedster, the one trying to stop the man in yellow,"

"Is the Flash. That's me." Naruto said before sparks of white, and gold lightning sparked off his head and his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed

"Nathan!" Joe yelled kneeling down beside the boy, as white/gold lightning flickered around his head

Later

S.T.A.R. Labs

Wells, Cisco, and Joe watched as Naruto twitched in his sleep as he had a nightmare "What's happening to him?"

"We don't know." Wells said just as Naruto shot up in the bed, breathing heavily

"Nate, you okay?" Cisco asked handing him a glass of water which he immediately drank

"Yeah, just a nightmare." Naruto said looking to Joe, and Cisco "If it is true that my future self came back in time fighting the Reverse Flash, then that means the man in yellow is stranded here."

"A promising theory." Wells said as Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face "What are you thinking?"

"When I was in a coma, the Speed Force said that it was Barry who was destined to have these powers and him dying is what caused me to be chosen instead. If The Reverse Flash is some future enemy of mine, then what would happen if I gave up my powers?"

Wells looked at Naruto in horror, while, Joe, and Cisco looked surprised and thoughtful

"There's no way of knowing what would happen if you gave up your speed, Nathan, but your mother, and brother are already dead, you giving your speed up wouldn't change that." Wells said regaining his composer

"Reverse Flash wanted the Tachyon Prototype, when I was kicking his ass last Christmas, I noticed something with his speed. It was like it was fluctuating. Now if the way he gained his powers has something to do with there being a Flash, then The Flash shouldn't exist. Maybe that is why his lightning is red, because he wasn't chosen by the Speed Force, he gained it artificially." Naruto said with Wells looking bothered unnoticed by the others

"Well don't make any decisions now, Nate. Get some rest." Joe said

"I'm going to go see Stein and Clarissa." Naruto said standing up and walking away deep in thought

Later

CC Jitters

"And the boomerang goes flying through the cortex, smashing everything and Cisco's all, "My one's on me." Caitlin said laughing having told Ronnie of what her life had been like for the past year although she left out the part of her sleeping with Naruto

"Sounds like you had some crazy times." Ronnie said with a small smile

"Yeah, we have." Caitlin said

"Are you ready for life to get back to normal?" Ronnie asked

"What do you mean?" Caitlin asked with a raised eyebrow

"I was thinking we could leave town. Start fresh somewhere." Ronnie said causing Caitlin to frown

"Our lives are here. My job is here." Caitlin replied

"Yeah, hunting meta-humans." Ronnie retorted

"There's more to it than that." Caitlin said shaking her head

"And it's dangerous."

"It can be. Look, I stayed at S.T.A.R. Labs because I believed in Dr. Wells. But ever since Nate became The Flash and we've been working to keep this city safe, I found a new way to help people." Caitlin smiled

"Look, Cait, I'm not mad at anyone. Okay, I know the accelerator explosion was an accident. But that building took a year of our lives. I don't want it to take anymore." Ronnie said just as a waiter walked over

"Do you guys need anything else? We're about to close up." the waiter said

"I'm good. Babe?" Ronnie asked causing Caitlin to look up to see that there was a red laser dot on his chest, and looked back to see soldiers aiming at him

"Ronnie, get down." Caitlin said ducking along with Ronnie as the soldiers opened fire hitting the waiter with a tranquilizer in the neck as everyone screamed

"Get out of here." Ronnie ordered

"No, not without you." Caitlin said

'I'm right behind you go!" Ronnie said causing Caitlin to run away

Stein Residence

Naruto was looking at Martin's board with a small frown, the man had told him that time travel could be a side effect of his incredible speed, and if that was the case, he didn't know what to do, I mean he remembered himself talking to his older self who warned him not to go back to that night but now things weren't making since, before he could dwell deeper into his thoughts he looked up when he heard a glass shattering and walked into the kitchen to see Stein holding onto the counter "Martin? What's wrong?" he asked

"I don't know, I...I feel terrified. My..my heart is racing. I think I think Ronald is in trouble."

"How could you know that?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow

"Jitters. He needs help. Go!" Martin said urgently and with a nod Naruto sped off

Jitters

Out behind Jitters Ronnie was surrounded by soldiers with his hands in the air "Ronald Raymond. Burning Man himself. Half of him, anyway." Wade Eiling said smugly.

"Who are you?" Ronnie asked confused

"General Wade Eiling, United States Army." Wade introduced himself

"What do you want?" Ronnie asked

"Firestorm." Wade smirked, before in a flash of orange lightning his men were unconscious and he was held up in the air against a wall,

"I could've sworn I told you to never come back here." Naruto said with a growl

"I don't listen to terrorist." Wade glared

"No, you listen to the President, and I'm sure he'll be talking to you very soon, about you illegal operations " Naruto said before a tossed Eiling into a car and sped Ronnie out of the alleyway, into the S.T.A.R. Labs van, ignoring the small flash of light from behind him just as he turned around 100s of small needles hit him, causing him to grunt as fell into the van,

"Oh my god." Caitlin said

"Drive!" Naruto groaned causing Caitlin to nod and speed off

S.T.A.R. Labs

Naruto was on a table, as Caitlin removed the micro fragments from his body "You need to hurry, Nate's wounds are starting to heal with the fragments still under his skin."

"This is just like that time I stepped on a sea urchin." Cisco said holding a bowl for Caitlin to put the fragments in "Only much worse." he said in defense when Naruto looked at him

"Just don't pee on me." Naruto said with a chuckle

"Uh, you know that's a myth, right?" Cisco asked

"I'm so stupid. Jason Rush, the grad student who was helping Professor Stein with his Firestorm research, he said that the Army took all of Professor Stein's material when he disappeared. I should have known it was General Eiling." Caitlin said

"Not your fault. He still thinks you hold the keys to the ultimate human weapon both of you." Wells said looking to Ronnie

"Okay, let's just finish this. I gotta get to Stein's house. Eiling's gonna be after him too." Naruto said as Ronnie blinked and shook his head before he looked towards the threshold

"Stein's fine."

"How do you know?" Cisco asked

"He's right there." Ronnie said causing everyone to look up at Martin who was at the door

"I don't think Mr. Raymond and I are as distinctive as we had hoped." Martin said

"Caitlin, move back." Naruto said causing everyone to look at him "I'm going to try something."

Closing his eyes Naruto focused 'Shukaku." he thought before he began to vibrate his hands, and to the surprise of everyone the fragments began to wiggle before he clenched his hands into fists, and the fragments shot out of his body and hovered over his, causing him to sigh, as everyone jumped back looking surprised

"Fascinating." Martin said in awe, as Naruto opened his eyes and unseen to anyone they were brown with a diamond shape in the center before they returned to their natural color "You changed the nature of your kinetic energy to manipulate the fragments."

Naruto chuckled as he sped from the table, and allowed the fragments to impale the table, "I'm good focus on Ronnie, and Martin." he said walking off, while Caitlin watched him along with Wells who knew that it wasn't possible for Naruto to do something like that

Later

In civilian clothes Naruto walked in the room to see Ronnie, and Martin hooked up to a mashing that showed their brain waves "I'm still inside Ronald." Martin said

"There has to be a better way to phrase that." Naruto said getting there attention as he looked to the screen "Beta, Alpha, Theta, Delta all your brain waves are perfectly in sync."

"Yeah, the chances of that happening are next to impossible." Caitlin said

"Tell that to the guy locked up in our basement who can turn himself into poison gas." Naruto reolied

"Wait, really?" Ronnie asked

"Dude, that was, like, week three." Cisco said

"Look, if this Eiling is as dangerous as you say, then I need to warn Clarissa." Martin said standing up

"I promise, I can get Clarissa out of the city in time, but we need you to stay here. You have to trust us." Naruto said

"Very well." Martin said nodding reluctantly and walked away, before Cisco followed while Naruto grabbed Caitlin's wrist getting her attention, as he looked to her and Ronnie

"Look, I know this isn't my place, but I think you both should leave town." Naruto said causing Caitlin to blink in shock

"What?" Caitlin asked

"Caitlin when we first met, you hardly smiled, and was cold to me. Over the past months we've gotten closer, and you've been happy. Now that Ronnie is back, you can leave and start fresh, have a few kids, or whatever. Central City is dangerous with all these Meta's running amok, the last thing I want is for you two to be separated again. Think about it." Naruto said looking to Ronnie and Caitlin before he walked off leaving the couple to talk privately

Later

Wells rolled info the army base, after Naruto took Caitlin, and Ronnie to Joe's house, to see Wade on the phone "Mr. President, sir. I assure you that, I would nev,"

"I don't care, Eiling, get to Washington now!" the angry voice of the president yelled over the phone causing Wade to sigh and hang up

"How the hell did he get those files." Wade thought in frustration, the president had gotten his hands on a flash drive containing illegal activities done by him, since he became a General and he wasn't happy, he knew the Flash had something to do with this

"Bad time Wade?'

Looking up he glared at Harrison "I had a feeling you would be wheeling by. Tell me. They still pulling needles out of the Flash's hide? I might not know who that freak os, but I swear to god, I won't stop till I figure it out." Wade said glaring at Wells, who frowned

"I'll have to take care if him." Wells thought as Wade began to talk about the dawn of a new age

Joe's House

Naruto was sitting on the couch looking at a photo of him, his mom, and Barry, when Joe walked in "Nate? Should I have not shown you?"

"No, I had to know." Naruto said placing down the photo as Joe sat beside him

"We have been through so much. You have all your life. And you've been so strong. But I am still your guardian, and it's my job to guard you, not just physically, but from heartache. I can't help but feeling like I just handed you a brand new burden." Joe said sadly

"Yeah. But it's our burden, right?" Naruto smiled , causing Joe to grin and nod his head in agreement "Hey, can I ask you something? How did you know that the blood in the house belonged to me? You would have had to have tested it specifically."

Joe looked away and began wringing his hands nervously "Cisco tested it against everyone who worked at S.T.A.R. Labs."

'You wanted to know if it belonged to Wells?" Naruto asked causing Joe to nod "That's one hell of a reach, Joe."

"I know but I got this feeling, that,"

"Something isn't right about him." Naruto said causing Joe to look at him "I feel it too. I don't know about him being involved in the murder, but I find it suspicious that on Christmas he wasn't killed along with the Eddie's taskforce. It makes no sense, that he would be beaten to a pulp, while the others were killed." Naruto frowned

"He could be in league with the man in yellow." Joe said

"We need more proof, before we can assume that." Naruto said causing Joe to nod in agreement, before they looked up when Ronnie lost his balance

"You okay?' Caitlin asked as Joe and Naruto walked over

"Yeah, I just got a bit dizzy for a sec." Ronnie smiled

"Something might be wrong with Stein." Naruto said

Later

S.T.A.R Labs

"He didn't hurt you?" Cisco asked worried

"Cisco, I told you only my pride is hurt. Unfortunately, I'm not in the position to take on armed soldiers." Wells said

"Where do you think Eiling took Professor Stein?" Caitlin asked

"I imagine some off-the-books military research facility." Wells said

"We have to get him back." Naruto spoke up

"Easy, Eiling has already demonstrated he has the weaponry to disable The Flash, or worse." Wells said

"I don't care, we aren't going to let him turn Stein into a weapon." Naruto replied

"Well, how do we find him?" Cisco asked before everyone looked thoughtful before they looked to Ronnie who looked around

"What?" Ronnie asked confused

Moments Later

Ronnie was on a table, hooked up to a machine "No abnormal brain activity. All vitals steady." Caitlin announced looking at the readings on the computer before she looked to Naruto "You really think Ronnie can somehow feel where they're keeping Stein?"

"Ronnie got dizzy when the soldiers grabbed Stein, and Stein developed Ronnie's obsession with pizza." Cisco said

"And Stein knew that Ronnie, and you were in trouble at Jitters." Naruto nodded

"I don't feel anything right now." Ronnie shrugged

"Just keep trying." Wells said

"Whatever this is, it doesn't have an on and off switch." Ronnie said before he began to blink rapidly

"It's possible it's just some kind of residual connection. A temporary link to your time together."

"Wait. I feel something." Ronnie said causing everyone to look at him "I'm cold."

Army Base

Martin was shivering as Wade, and a scientist looked at him "It's freezing in here!" Martin shouted

"My apologies. It should warm up pretty quick." Wade said unsympathetic as he turned the heat all the way down

"I know what you want. But my research was never intended to be used as a weapon." Stein said glaring at the man

"I joined the military when I was 20 years old, Professor. My father had me convinced that our greatest threat was the Soviets. Our greatest fear nuclear war. Then came terrorism and Ebola. And now, it's the age of Firestorm. Soldiers enhanced by your project, Professor. Soldiers who can generate energy blasts with their bare hands. Soldiers who can fly." Wade preached

"I would gladly die before I see my life's work perverted in this way." Martin spat

"Good. Because you will die, Professor. How soon I let that happen, though, is entirely up to you." Wade said as a woman walked in and pulled out a taser "Last time I did this was to a gorilla."

S.T.A.R. Labs

Ronnie suddenly seized up and screamed in pain, causing Caitlin to jump before she and Cisco held him down "You're okay, man, we got you."

"What's happening to him?" Caitlin asked in horror

"Nothing's happening to him. It's happening to Stein, and Ronnie is feeling his pain. I was wrong. The connection's not temporary. It's only getting stronger." Wells said

"Just try and hold on." Caitlin said soothingly

"Water. Water." Ronnie said breathing heavily, before Cisco handed him a glass only for Ronnie to push him out the way and slam the glass into the table shattering it, before he began to cut himself

Army Base

Martin was breathing deeply, as Wade looked him in the eye "My, my, my, my, my, my. You show remarkable grit for a teacher. I am impressed. Why don't we let you catch your breath? Think about how much more of this you want to endure. Hmm?" Wade said before he walked away leaving Martin alone

S.T.A.R. Labs

Caitlin seeing Ronnie cut himself made to stop him "Ronnie, no!"

"Wait, Cait, wait." Naruto said placing his hand on her shoulder

"He's cutting himself!" Caitlin said looking at him

"I know. Let him." Naruto nodded before they looked to Ronnie

Army Base

Martin was looking around before he felt pain I'm his arm, and looked down to see 'WHERE' appear on his skin "Ronald." he said relieved, before he looked out to see if anyone was coming and the logo for the base he was at, before he began to tap his handcuff against his metal chair

S.T.A.R. Labs

"Anything?" Naruto asked as Ronnie sat up and focused

"Nothing...Nothing, just just cold. Like a metal surface. Pressure on and on and off. Tap, . Tap. Tap. Tap, tap, tap."

"Morse code." Naruto said

"I got this." Cisco said grabbing a pad

"Same thing again. Tap, tap. , tap, tap." Ronnie repeated

"27." Cisco said

"What does it mean?" Caitlin asked as Naruto gained a look of realization

"Army bases they sometimes go by numbers, like Area 51." Naruto said as Cisco nodded and got onto the computer

"Facility 27, about 300 miles away. It was shut down in 1961."

"That's where they're keeping Stein." Naruto said heading toward the door

"Bet you that's where they're keeping aliens too." Cisco nodded causing Naruto to smile

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Ronnie said causing Naruto to stop and turn back to see him standing up

"No, you're not. You can't." Caitlin stated

"I'm connected to Stein. I have to go." Ronnie said

"But did you ever stop to think why your connection to him is growing stronger by the minute? Maybe you're being drawn back together. Maybe your proximity will cause you to re-merge into one." Caitlin replied

"What happens to me if he gets killed?" Ronnie asked causing Caitlin to look at him in shock "Cait, look the world is different now.I... I thought we can get away, start a new life, a normal life, together. But there is no normal life for us. You will always risk your life to try and help people, and I will always be the guy that runs into that pipeline for you."

Caitlin smiled as her eyes teared up, as Cisco handed Ronnie the splicer " The quantum splicer. It was used to separate you once. Maybe it could be of use to keep you you."

"Thanks." Ronnie nodded

"Okay, let's go." Naruto said

"Wait." Caitlin said kissing Ronnie before she pulled away and looked at him and Naruto "Come back. All three of you."

"Let's go." Ronnie said following Naruto out

Army Base Facility 27,

Naruto skidded to a stop outside of the base, and released Ronnie "This is the place." Naruto said looking around as a chopper left the base

"Steins inside, I can feel our connection growing stronger, like he's pulling me." Ronnie said

"It's as I feared the Firestorm matrix is building toward a proximity reemergence. Like all matter, it yearns to be whole. If you do merge we might not be able to separate you again." Wells said over the coms causing Ronnie toook troubled

Inside

Wade and his head scientist were on their way back to Martin "We've been able to isolate the Firestorm matrix inside the subject's cellular structure."

"Excellent." Wade grinned, the president would see that every thing he did was for the best, he was going to make America's army the best walking inside he saw the man and walked over to him "Professor Stein, I'm afraid you have made a terrible assumption That I need you alive." he said pulling out his gun to kill the innocent man

Outside

"Eiling has a gun to Stein's head. He's about to pull the trigger." Ronnie said causing Naruto's eyes to widen before he sped off, inside the base

Inside

Wade pulled the trigger, just as Naruto grabbed Stein and vanished, causing him to miss "He's here." he shouted

Outside

Naruto, and Stein came to a stop with Stein a bit dizzy "Ho! Whoa I never thought I'd be happy to see you." Stein said looking at Ronnie

"Yeah, likewise." Ronnie nodded

"Let's get out of here." Naruto said just as a van pulled up and a private got out with a bazooka, and fired a missile at them, but Naruto clapped his vibrating hands together and a wave of lightning burst forward slicing through the missle, as a white substance fell to the ground "Run!" he yelled to Ronnie and Stein

"Okay come on, come on.' Ronnie said before he and Stein ran off,

Naruto looked forward to the soldiers as two more of them arrived with bazooka's and both fired the same missiles with a grunt Naruto sped forward and grabbed one and tried to turn it around into the other but it exploded before he was hit with the other missile causing him to fall and grunt as a white substance covered 70% of his suit

"Nate, I'm picking up some serious pH numbers on your suit." Cisco said

"They hit me with some kind of chemical." Naruto said as he began to burn

"It's a weaponized phosphorous. Water or foam won't extinguish it." Cisco said

"But I won't burn in a vacuum." Naruto said before he ran out into the field and began to run in a circle, as he ran Naruto saw that Martin, and Ronnie were surrounded, and decided to help, so he speed up,

With Ronnie

Ronnie, and Martin looked around in worry before Ronnie sighed and looked to Martin "We need to merge again."

"Ronnie, no!" Caitlin screamed over the coms

"Cait, we're dead if we don't." Ronnie replied

"Listen to me. The last time you two combined, you both fought it. This time, don't. Accept the change, accept the balance. Accept each other." Wells coached

"Once more unto the breach, dear friend." Martin nodded showing that he was ready

"Cait whatever happens, just remember I'll always love you." Ronnie said before he put on the splicer and he and Martin walked into each other and became Firestorm

"Can you hear me, Ronald?" Martin said inside Ronnie

"Professor?" Ronnie asked looking around and began to walk forward

"It appears we merged properly on this attempt. Wells was right about balance and accepting. Behind you!" Stein shouted causing Ronnie to turn around and fire a nuclear blast from his hands at the approaching soldiers

"Ronald, there's more of them!" Stein said before he and Ronnie felt a huge increase in wind, causing Ronnie, and the soldiers to look out into the field where Naruto was running in a circle but the shocking thing was that he had created a tornado, that was threatening to pull everyone in, 3 jeeps were the first to go, followed by the armies special weapons, before Naruto shot out of the twister which began to dissolve as he appeared in front of Eiling and kicked him viciously in the face knocking him out

"Woah!" Naruto said as he looked down at his suit to see that the phosphorous had eaten away most of his mask, an entire sleeve, and the emblem on the suit "You guys okay?" he asked looking to Firestorm

"Yeah." Ronnie nodded

"Cool, let's get out of here." Naruto said getting a nod from Firestorm who flew off, and he sped off after him

Next Day

Naruto's Loft

Naruto and Caitlin watched Linda who was showing off her powers, apparently she was Photokinetic, capable of using light anyway she saw fit, although she didn't know her limitations yet, but apparently she was fast, and in theory could travel up to light speed, funny enough she wanted to get in on the vigilante business and wanted to call herself Lady Flash.

Naruto sat back, as Linda used her new abilities to float into the kitchen to get some beers, shaking his head he looked to Caitlin, who seemed a bit down seeing as Ronnie, and Martin had left to go practice their abilities some more "You okay?" he asked

"Yeah, I had Ronnie, then I lost him. Then I found him again, but he wasn't actually Ronnie. Then I got him back but just for a day until I lost him again."

"You guys are like 10 seasons of Ross and Rachel, but just, like, smushed into one year." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow causing her to smile

"I am not heartbroken this time. I love Ronnie. I always will, but there's not this devastating hole inside me. I have a life, and it's a good one." Caitlin nodded before Naruto smiled and brought her into a side hug

"You know you could've went with them, but I'm glad you didn't, I would've missed you." Naruto said causing Caitlin to smile before he remembered something "I got something for you."

Caitlin watched as Naruto brought out small toe ring "What's that?"

"This is a power suppressor, fashioned into jewelry, as long as you wear this, your powers would be suppressed, until you ever decide to train to control them." Naruto said causing Caitlin to smile and take the ring

"Thank you." Caitlin said slipping the ring on her toe, before they jumped when Linda suddenly appeared in front of them having turned herself invisible, causing her to laugh loudly, with an annoyed expression Naruto grabbed her and brought her down onto the couch

Army Base

Eiling with an ice pack on his jaw, was on his way to the airport go face the music with the president when his window was smashed in and he was sped off into the sewers and dropped causing him to groan from dizziness "What what the hell was that?"

"It's good to see you again, General." Eobard Thawne said looking down at Wade

"Who are you?" Wade asked glaring up at the man in yellow

"Who am I?" Eobard asked before he took off his mask and stopped vibrating

"Harrison." Wade asked in shock "You're one of them. A meta-human."

"Yes, I am. And I protect my own." Eobard said just as a beastly grunt was heard

"Who was that?" Wade asked looking around

"Now, that is an old friend of ours." Eobard said smugly

"General!" a deep raspy voice said as Wade shook his head

"That voice It's in my head." Wade said, before he gained a look of realization, which quickly turned to horror "Dear God."

"Not God. Grodd."

Wade turned around only to be grabbed by a large gorilla and dragged off

Finished

I was asked how come Naruto hasn't time traveled yet,, and the answer is simple, he has the speed for it, but he hasn't thought about time travel. Seeing as one needs to think of a time and place while running,

In canon Barry has accidentally traveled twice, when the city was about to be, or was in the process of being wiped out, and his emotional status was in a state of flux, and was sent a day and some change ahead before the disaster occurs.


	15. Weather Wizard

3 Weeks Later

Dawn

Dark orange lightning sped around the planet with a white streak beside it, Naruto with a smile looked over to Linda who was keeping up with him, before he in a burst of speed he shot off causing Linda's eyes to widen, before she focused and was overtaken by white light and she shot off, trying to catch up, before her eyes widened when she saw Naruto standing on the beach and she ran into him as he caught her causing the two to fall back into the sand with Linda straddling him

"You're getting better at this." Naruto smiled which Linda returned before she leaned down and kissed his lips

It's been 3 weeks since the F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M incident, and life went on just like before, with Caitlin training with Talia, meditating and studying Cryonkinesis, practicing her abilities whenever she was alone, she had also learned the truth about Naruto, along with Joe. Cisco was still a good friend who Naruto taught to defend himself. Naruto had began working out with Linda, getting her stamina up to par, and toning her body, when they weren't training they were either out together, and sometimes joined by Caitlin, or Felicity, and if he wasn't with her he was hanging out with Felicity or going to visit Kara

Nightfall

Currently Naruto, and Linda were together at the Bowling Alley "I never would've pegged you as someone who likes to bowl." Linda said

"Oh, this is one of my favorite places in the world, lots of good memories. And I'm pretty sure that it's a sport that I can destroy you in." Naruto said turning to face Linda

"Oh, okay, you think so, huh?" Linda asked competitivly

"I'm pretty sure, yeah." Naruto nodded assuredly

"Okay." Linda smiled pulling him into a kiss, the two made out before Naruto pulled back

"Now I'd wished we had stayed in." Naruto said causing Linda to giggle

"Hi, guys."

With a raised eyebrow, Naruto and Linda turned around to see Eddie and Iris

"Iris, Eddie, hey." Naruto greeted looking between the two "What are you guys doing here?"

"We thought it would be fun." Eddie said as Iris nodded and stood up

"Yeah, Nate and I have been bowling here since we were kids. Why don't you guys join us?" Iris asked

"Uh, we wouldn't want to interrupt your date." Naruto said shaking his head

"No, it's it's okay." Iris said as Naruto looked to Linda who smiled and nodded

"Sure. Sounds like fun." Linda said, causing Naruto to give a fake smile

Moments Later

Iris cheered when she got a spare and smiled smugly at Naruto "Ha-ha! Do you smell that, Nate? That's defeat."

Naruto smirked, and looked to Linda "You see what happens when you let someone win a few times, they get a big head." he said taking the bowling ball as Linda smiled

'You never told me you were such a big fan of bowling." Eddie said to Iris

"Sure I have. This is one of my favorite places in the world." Iris said smiling as everyone turned to Naruto before he rolled the ball and scored a strike, causing him to clap his hands and raise his arms in victory

"Oh, ho ho! Ohh! Ha-ha!" Naruto cheered

"I am impressed, Allen." Linda said as Naruto walked over and ate one of her fries, and got another one before she slapped his hand away

"I heard the owner was thinking of selling. Maybe you could write a piece on the place?" Naruto said chewing

"Um, I'm still iffy on whether bowling is an actual sport." Linda said causing Naruto to shrug

"I've wondered the same." Eddie said

"Well, sport or hobby, I am still better than you." Iris said walking up, and wiping the corner of Naruto's mouth before he walked off to sit down as Linda, and Eddie frowned, while the lights flickered in the bowling alley

"All right, well, I'm serious, a little bit of press, the lanes could be designated as, like, a landmark or something." Naruto said as he pulled Linda down beside him and hugged her into his side, squeezing her side reassuringly

"Yeah." Linda said a bit grumpy before Naruto kissed the side of her head, causing her to smile slightly

"Oh, Eddie, you're up, man." Naruto said getting Eddie's attention

"Oh, right." Eddie said standing up and walking to get a bowling ball

"Whoo. Go get 'em, babe." Iris cheered

The game went on, with Naruto scoring strike, after strike along with Linda before she decided to cheat, and used her powers to make an invisible wall, making Naruto to get a gutter ball, causing her boyfriend to look at her with a raised eyebrow as she laughed "For real?" he asked as she walked up and kissed his lips

Iris, and Eddie watched as Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around Linda's waist and pulled her closer before he whispered something to her only for her to laugh loudly, and slap his chest as he smiled and continued to talk before they walked over

"Alright, guys. It's been fun, but Linda, and I are going to head out." Naruto said

"Really?" Iris asked a bit jealous as the two nodded with small smiles on their faces, before Eddie's phone buzzed

"I got to go. Emergency at the morgue." Eddie said as Iris nodded and walked up to him

"Bye." Iris said trying to kiss him only for him to step back

"See you at home." Eddie said walking off, while Iris frowned while Naruto looked to Linda and kissed her lips and walked off as she smiled at him, while Iris turned around to see Linda taking off her bowling shoes

"Where did Nate go?"

"He went to get the car." Linda lied standing up

"Oh, okay. Well, um That was fun." Iris said awkwardly

"Yeah." Linda said nodding slowly before the two stood there awkwardly before walking away from each other

With Naruto

Naruto was speeding to the morgue, when he heard a snap beside him, and turned around to see to his shock himself, as he and his duplicate looked at each other his duplicate suddenly pulled ahead and vanished before Naruto came to a stop, and looked around wildly seeing two dogs barking at each other a man spinning a street sign and a woman dressed up for a special occasion

"Taxi! Taxi! Oh, come on, I'm gonna be late!" the woman screamed before Naruto grabbed her and placed her in the back of the taxi and was on his way

Morgue

Naruto walked into the morgue to see ice on the ground on the deceased coroner "What's going on? What do you see?" Cisco asked over the coms

"A dead body." Naruto said looking around

"Nate, you're in a morgue." Cisco said "You're gonna have to be a little more specific than that."

"The coroner is dead." Naruto said before he began to speed around the morgue and found a recently installed automated dictation system

Playing the audio file he listened "Please, no more.' the coroner pleaded

"I'll stop when you tell me." an unknown voice said "Who killed Clyde Mardon? I want a name."

"It was Detective West. He shot him. Detective Joe West killed your brother." the coroner said as Naruto frowned

"He will pay for what he did." Mark Mardon said causing Naruto to narrow his eyes before he sped off

Morning

S.T.A.R. Labs

"So Clyde Mardon has a brother?" Caitlin asked looking at the mugshots of the Mardon brothers

"And both brothers survived the plane crash, and then the dark matter released from the particle accelerator explosion affects them both in virtually the same way." Wells said

"Yeah, only Mark's powers seem to be a lot more precise. To be able to control the weather like that, indoors you'd have to be a,"

"Weather Wizard." Cisco interrupted Naruto "Ooh, been waiting since week one to use that one." he said before he sipped his slushy and groaned

"Trigeminal headache?" Caitlin asked

"What?"

"Trigeminal headache. Brain freeze." Caitlin clarified

"Then why don't you just call it a brain freeze?" Cisco asked

"So I'm guessing you running around a twister in the opposite direction isn't gonna to do the trick this time." Joe asked Naruto who shook his head negatively

"I just remembered. During our run-in with Mardon, Clyde Mardon, I was tinkering with something to help attract unbound atmospheric electrons." Cisco said getting their attention

"Like a grounding mechanism?" Naruto asked

"Yes, 'cause the only way that Mardon can control the weather is if he can tap into the atmosphere's natural electrical circuit, and if we take away that circuit, clear skies." Cisco nodded causing Naruto to nod before Joe pulled out his phone

"Singh's checking in. I gotta go." Joe said walking away

"Yeah, I'll go with you." Naruto said following after him

"Joe, we'll find Mardon. Don't worry." Wells said causing Joe to pause and look at him

"I'm not worried at all." Joe said walking off

CCPD

Naruto was sitting outside Singh's office, using his enhanced hearing to listen in on the conversation as Joe, and Eddie spoke with Singh

"Where are we at with Mardon?" Singh asked

"No one at the morgue saw or heard anything. We're canvassing known associates, seeing if he reached out to anybody. Maybe can get a lead on where he's holed up." Joe reported

"All right, why don't we let Thawne do that?" Singh asked causing Joe to raise an eyebrow

"Because nobody knows the Mardon brothers better than I do. I mean, Chyre and I tracked them for years. I know how they think." Joe said

"Which is why you should coordinate the investigation from here." Singh said but the look on his face told Joe that it was an order, causing him to scoff and walk off

Naruto stood up and faced Eddie, and Joe just as they saw Iris walk up "Hey." Joe said putting an arm around Naruto's and Eddie'so shoulder "If you guys want to keep that smile on that pretty face, she doesn't hear about any of this."

Eddie, and Naruto nodded just as Iris walked up, and Joe hugged her "Hey, sweetheart." Joe greeted

"Hey, Dad." Iris smiled hugging her dad back before she looked to Eddie "Hi."

"Hey." Eddie said walking off causing the three to raise an eyebrow before Iris shook it off

"So, what are you guys working on? You got any good leads for an honest reporter?"

"Things are actually pretty quiet around here right now." Joe said as Iris looked to Naruto

"What're you doing here?"

"Well, Joe and I were about to get lunch." Naruto said

"We were?" Joe asked, only for Naruto to give him a look "Right, yeah, yeah. Duh." he nodded walking off causing Naruto to smile shaking his head

"See you later, fat head." Naruto said playfully bumping hips with Iris who smiled before she walked over to Eddie who was at his desk frowning

"Hey." Iris said sitting on his desk "Ever since last night, you've barely said a peep. What is going on?"

"...I didn't like the way I felt watching you and Nate last night." Eddie said

"Eddie, Nate, he's just,"

"Like family. I know, and I know you two have a long history that pre-dates me, but Iris, we live together." Eddie said standing up and getting some papers together "You're my girlfriend, and someday, hopefully, you'll be more. I don't like feeling like the odd man out every time you and Nate are together. And I shouldn't have to."

"Eddie, Nate is always gonna be a part of my life." Iris replied

"I get that, but something's changed between you two. Whatever that is, I am not okay with it." Eddie said walking away while Iris sighed

With Joe and Naruto

Naruto and Joe were in the car, eating their Big Belly Burgers "Mm. I haven't had one of those in way too long." Joe said wiping his mouth

"Felt appropriate." Naruto nodded as he finished his burger, and began to focus on his Strawberry cheesecake shake and moaned at the taste finding his new favorite flavor, before he looked to Joe "So, you want to talk about what's been going on with you?"

"What do you think's been going on with me, Nate?"

"You just seem a bit cavalier, considering what we're up against." Naruto shrugged

"We aren't up against anything.' Joe said

"Joe, come on, I"

"Look, I'm fine." Joe interrupted Naruto who looked at him disbelievingly " Can we just change the subject, please?"

"Sure. Actually, I need to talk to you anyway." Naruto said

"About what?"

"Iris." Naruto said causing Joe to look at him "We need to tell her."

Joe raised an eyebrow only for Naruto to raise his eyebrows "Nate, we've been over this, it's to dangerous."

"Joe, think about it, she is a target for the Reverse Flash, it isn't safe for her to be unaware of the danger she is in, and what do you think is going to happen if she finds out on her own?" Naruto asked

"Nate, listen,"

"No. Joe, I've been lying to her since I came out of my coma, and I'm sick of it." Naruto said

"I just want her safe." Joe replied

"So do I, but there has been a noose around her, Cisco, Caitlin, and your own neck since my mom's and Barry's case was reopened." Naruto said shaking his head "I've lost so much already Joe, I can't lose anyone else." he said speaking for both his lives

"I know, just give me some time to think about it." Joe said getting a reluctant nod from Naruto as it began to rain "So how's everything with your unique relationship?"

'Why you got to say it like that?" Naruto asked

"Say it like what? I mean it's not everyday when a man is being shared between two very beautiful girls. That has to be every man's fantasy." Joe said chuckling

"It's actually going well, I mean I don't have to lie to either of them, and I give them both the same amount of attention, especially with my speed since I'm only a few minute run from Felicity. I kinda want her to move out here, but I don't think I'm ready to have that conversation." Naruto said as he sipped his shake and looked to Joe "So have you asked out Lucille?"

"Here we go." Joe groaned causing Naruto to smile

"Joe she's a beautiful woman, and she's interested in you, don't know why, but she is." Naruto said

"Aye, I got game." Joe defended

"I never said you didn't. Cisco told me about Sherry like the drink. What's going on there?" Naruto asked amused only for Joe to change the subject as the rain intensified

"Man it is really coming down."

Naruto smirked and looked outside and blinked in confusion remembering that rain wasn't in the forecast, changing the channel on the radio, 'And it's another beautiful day here in Central City. Not a cloud in sight'

Joe slammed on the breaks "Mardon." he said in slight fear as Naruto nodded before they both began to look around and turned back to see Mark in a station wagon pull up behind them, before they saw him clench his hand into a fist,

Naruto's eyes widened, when a lightning bolt slammed through the roof, and quickly he took off his seat belt, and saw the bolt about to touch Joe, and slashed his Lightning Blade into the bolt, and cut it in half, before he grabbed Joe and sped them out of the car just as it exploded

Joe began to look around only to see that Mardon was gone, before he looked to Naruto who had also saved his food and shake, causing him to give the speedster a look

"What?" Naruto asked eating a french fry "If I don't eat, I run the risk of passing out."

Later

CCPD

Naruto followed Joe, who was arguing with Singh "You're confined to the precinct until Mardon's caught." Singh said to his old partner and longtime friend

"David, you said it yourself. That son of a bitch killed my partner." Joe said with a frown

"And I'm not gonna lose you the way I lost Fred Chyre." Singh said before he sighed and turned to him "Look, I can't stop you being pissed, Joe, but I can keep you safe. Maybe your daughter can contact The Flash."

"I'm not getting her involved in this." Joe said upset causing David to sigh before he looked to Nate

"Nate, please make sure he doesn't go anywhere." Singh said getting a nod from Naruto before he walked off to his office

"I need to be out there." Joe grumbled walking to his desk

"Joe, you're always the first one to tell me when I'm not thinking clearly." Naruto said walking over to Joe who turned to him after tossing his jacket onto his desk

"I took down Clyde. I can take down his dirt bag brother too."

"Yes, while he was focused on me, with his back turned to you." Naruto reminded causing Joe to sigh, and sit down

"You're right. How are any of these guys going to protect me? They don't know. They don't know what Mardon's capable of." Joe said worried for his police brethren

"All right, well, lucky for you, your friends at S.T.A.R. Labs do. Stay here Joe." Naruto said walking away

CCPD

Iris was at her computer writing an article on The Flash when her friend, and mentor Mason walked up behind her "The Flash: Speeding his way into our lives?" he read getting getting her attention "That's a little on the nose, don't you think?"

Iris shook her head and turned back to her computer while Mason sat on her desk "I want to show you something." he said looking in his folder and taking out a picture of a familiar man "Simon Stagg. Remember him? Hasn't been seen in, like, six months."

"I thought the rumor was he was a recluse. You know, went all Howard Hughes." Iris said taking the photo before Mason held out another of Wells leaving the building

"This was taken the night that Stagg went missing. The last person to leave Stagg Industries the night that Stagg disappeared was Harrison Wells." Mason said showing her the photo

"This doesn't prove anything, Mason." Iris said looking at the photo

"It's enough for me to develop a theory." Mason nodded before he held up his folder "Every trail in this file leads to one person, Harrison Wells, which is why I need for you to start asking your friends who know him some questions, Iris." he said handing her the folder and walking away

Moments Later

Iris walked to get some coffee, as she looked through the folder, before she looked up to see Linda and smiled "Linda. Hi."

"Hi." Linda said with a slight frown, she was upset because while Naruto hasn't hid anything from her including the nature of his and Iris' old relationship, last night she saw that while Naruto was indeed not chasing Iris, still seemed to be trying to get his attention

"Last night was fun." Iris said

"Mm-hmm." Linda nodded

"Oh, yeah. Look, I just wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?" Linda asked raising an eyebrow

"Well, for interrupting your date with Nate. I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry." Iris nodded

"You know, Iris, when you told me that Nate had feelings and was intimate with you, I thought it was just the typical weird crap that women do to each other, but last night, I realized what you didn't tell me, and what's kind of irritating is that you still have feelings for him." Linda said causing Iris to look at her in shock

"N-No, Linda, I mean, it's not like that."

"No, it's okay. I mean what's not to love right?" Linda said smiling lightly at the thought of the amazing guy she had fallen in love with "Nate told me he let you go for you to be happy, that's the kind of person he is, someone who puts the people's he loves others happiness above his own, now I know that you both will always be apart of each others lives, but that doesn't give you the right to think that he will always be reserved for you, and think other women won't see what an amazing guy he is." Linda said before she walked off

Later

CC Jitters

Naruto and Iris were at Jitters with Naruto having been called by Iris who sounding upset "So it sounded like something was kind of bothering you on the phone. Is everything all right?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, it's fine." Iris nodded as she grabbed her coffee while Naruto had a donut "So the other night was fun, right?"

"Yeah. Did Eddie have a good time?" Naruto asked sitting down

"Yeah. Did Linda?"

"She was a bit annoyed when you wiped my cheek, but she had a good time." Naruto nodded

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Iris said only for Naruto to wave it off

"Relax, it's fine." Naruto said causing Iris to nod, before Naruto looked to the folder in her hands "What's that?"

"Oh right, so the reason that I called you was because my sort of advisor at the paper is always teaching me lessons, tricks of the trade, how to get a good story, and one of the things he's repeatedly telling me is to follow your hunch, see where it leads." Iris said

"Sounds like good advice." Naruto nodded

"Yeah, it is. Except in this instance, that hunch involves you." Iris said a bit nervously

"Well, you can ask me anything, Iris." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow

"It's about Harrison Wells." Iris said causing Naruto to lean forward in interest

"What about him?" Naruto asked

"Well, I mean, a lot of strange things have been happening in Central City this past year. Flash, the Burning Man, people going missing. He was there at Stagg's office the night that Stagg went missing." Iris said handing Naruto a photo of Wells leaving Stagg's office

"And you think Wells is responsible?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow looking at the photo

"I mean, I don't really know him, but you and your friends do." Iris said as Naruto handed her the photo back

"Nate, in your heart of hearts, do you think it's possible that there's more to Harrison than people have been led to believe?" Iris asked as Naruto withheld a smile at her good instincts

Naruto looked thoughtful unsure of what to say before he looked at Iris "I'll have to get back to you on that. I don't really know him all that well anyway, since I mostly interact with Caitlin, and Cisco."

Iris nodded in understanding

Later

S.T.A.R. Labs

Cisco presented a small high tech wand to Wells, Caitlin, and Naruto "I call it the Wizard's Wand." he said

"Subtle." Caitlin commented

"How does it work?" Naruto asked taking the wand and inspecting it before he began to twirl it on his palm

"Think of it like an active lightning rod." Cisco said grabbing it so that Naruto wouldn't break it "You just point it at the sky, and it'll suck up whatever energy's floating around it like a sponge."

"And it'll stop Mardon?" Caitlin asked

"It'll certainly slow him down." Cisco nodded "If there's no atmospheric electrons available to him, there's no way for him to control the weather."

"Good work, Cisco, as always. If you excuse me, I'm gonna go stretch my legs." Wells said rolling away

Making sure the man was gone, Naruto looked to Caitlin, and Cisco "Hey. I need to talk to you guys."

"Yeah?"

"What's up?"

"Somebody at Picture News got it into Iris's head that something suspicious is going on with Dr. Wells." Naruto revealed

"Like what?" Caitlin asked

"That he knows what happened to Simon Stagg. Apparently, nobody's heard from him or seen him since the night I stopped Danton Black." Naruto said

"What'd you tell her?" Cisco asked

"Nothing, but it is suspicious don't you think, Stagg has been missing and Wells is the last person seen leaving his office. Eiling has been missing as well, with witnesses saying red lightning was all they saw when his SUV was attacked. You both have known him longer then me, we all know he's capable of murder from when he offered up the idea concerning Ronnie, but what do we know about him as a person?" Naruto asked causing the two to look thoughtful

Later

CCPD

Cisco placed the Weather wand on the table in front of Joe out in the lobby "Keep this handy. it'll protect you from Mardon's powers." Cisco said

"Yeah, Cisco, I got it." Joe said nodding in thanks before he began to head back to his desk

"Hey, Joe," Cisco called causing Joe to stop and look at him "I know you got a lot going on right now, but you mentioned Doctor Wells might have had something to do with Nate's mom, and brother's murder. Why did you think that?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter. I was wrong." Joe said shaking his head

"But you seemed really sure of it." Cisco replied with a raised eyebrow

"Look, Cisco, I can't talk about this right now, okay?" Joe asked causing Cisco to nod reluctantly and head to the elevator as people began to get off of it, and his eyes widened when he saw Mark was the last one to leave, and boarded the elevator and immediately called Nate

Precinct

Joe was overlooking some papers, still in the lobby when he heard "I heard you were looking for me." Looking up Joe frowned as he saw Mark Mardon "Here I am.

"Mardon." Joe said walking forward slowly and glancing down at the weather wand between him and Mark on the table

"Hey, Joe. I can call you Joe, can't I? Figured we don't got to be too formal seeing as you put two bullets in my brother's chest." Mark said

"Your brother killed my partner and a whole lot of innocent people, and threatened to kill even more." Joe spat glaring at the man

"Yeah, Clyde was no saint, but he was family." Mark said nodding "If you can't protect your family, the least you can do is avenge 'em."

"This is between us. Nobody else needs to get hurt." Joe said only for Mark to glare at him and walk forward

"But they are gonna get hurt." Mark threatened before he saw Joe lunge forward and held up a hand and wind to push Joe through the closed doors of the precinct causing the cops to jump and see a respected member of the force on the ground

"Joe!" they yelled all stepping forward as Joe sat up

" No!" Joe said causing them to stop and look up to see Mark walk in

"I'm not gonna be so easy to put down, Joe." Mark smirked

"Take him down!" Eddie yelled as they all reached for their weapons only for Mardon to call upon a wall of wind

"No, run!" Joe yelled only for a extreme burst of wind to shatter the glass, and knock everyone back, before Mark raised a hand and lightning struck his hand before he aimed his other hand at Joe causing the bolt of lightning lightning to speed toward him,

"Joe!" Singh yelled pushing Joe out of the way, and taking the bolt causing him to go flying into a metal filing cabinet and going unconscious as Naruto arrived with the wando which he used to soak up all the wind, causing Mark to look at him in shock before he ran off

"Captain!" Joe yelled getting up and running to Singh as everyone crowded around him, as Joe checked for a pulse "David." he whispered in horror before everyone looked to the Flash who sped over to Singh, and sped off with their unconscious captain to the hospital

Later

S.T.A.R. Labs

Cisco was checking the data for the force field from christmad, when Caitlin walked in behind him ready to leave "All right, Cisco, I'm heading home." she said only for Cisco to remain focus on what he was doing "Cisco? All right, fine, I will watch every episode of The Walking Dead with you." Cisco remained silent and jumped when she placed a hand on his shoulder "Hey, you couldn't have stopped Mardon from attacking the police station. It's not your fault."

Cisco sighed and ran a hand through his hair "No, that's not it. What do you think of Dr. Wells?"

"What do you mean?" Caitlin asked

"I mean, do you think he's capable of doing something bad?"

"Before I would've said no, but truthfully I don't think we know Dr. Wells as much as we thought we did." Caitlin said

"Joe said that maybe was somehow involved in of Nate's mom, and brother's death and their murder, and while we proved that that wasn't the case, but some things aren't adding up." Cisco said walking to his computer in the cortex

"Like what?" Caitlin asked

"Look at this." Cisco said pulling up the file on the force-field "The night we trapped the Reverse-Flash in the force-field, he escaped because the containment system failed, but I checked that data three times, and the super-capacitors were still fully charged when he got out. The numbers don't add up, Caitlin. There's no reason that the containment system should have failed."

"What you think Wells did something something to the trap?"

"Yeah, and don't you find it odd, how the Reverse Flash killed Eddie's task force, and but only nearly killed Wells?" Cisco asked causing Caitlin to nod slowly "Can you keep Wells out of S.T.A.R. Labs tomorrow morning?"

Caitlin nodded to his request

Next Day

CC Picture News

Naruto walked into Picture News normally he would've told Linda to look out for Iris with Mark Mardon around looking for revenge but she was with the Danvers family, so it was his responsibility to look after Iris till Mardon was locked up, unfortunately he couldn't stop thinking about what he saw on his way to the morgue, and now he had to worry about Singh who may never walk again, snapping out of his thoughts Naruto looked to a woman

"Hey, have you seen Iris West?" Naruto asked only to look up when Mason walked down

"She went to see her dad. You're Nathan Allen, right?" Mason asked shaking Naruto's hand

"Yeah." Naruto nodded

"Her friend/brother? Or is that brother/friend" Mason asked

"Friend is fine." Naruto said

"Oh. I'm Mason Bridge." Mason said walking forward with Naruto following behind him

"Oh, you're the guy who thinks Harrison Wells is some mad genius?" Naruto asked

"Oh, no, no, no, I never said he was crazy. He's a sociopath and a liar, for sure." Mason said stopping to get a bear claw and looking to Naruto and smirked when he saw his face "You see it too don't you. Well I'm not surprised with all the time you two spend together."

"I'm sorry?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Sometimes when I'm bored, I follow him around." Mason said

'Stalker." Naruto thought

"And for the most part, he keeps to himself, except when he's meeting up with you, which he seems to do quite a bit. And then one time, he met up with Simon Stagg, And then poof, no more Simon Stagg." Mason said

"So you're saying Wells did something to Stagg?" Naruto asked

"I'm saying Wells killed him." Mason said confidently

"Ah. All right, well, how do you think he did that, he's in a wheelchair."

"I have evidence in a secure digital file that will explain everything."

"Evidence, you say. Show me." Naruto said

"Not a chance. You'll just have to read about it in the Sunday paper, like everybody else." Mason replied walking off, as Naruto watched him and glanced around he could beat it out of him but this douche knew Iris, anything happens to him, she'll start snooping around, so with a sigh he left

S.T.A.R. Labs

Cisco was in the basement alone, hooking up the force field hole Caitlin kept Wells busy, "Let's see if you can tell me what really went wrong that night." he said to himself

Abandoned Apartment Complex

Joe sat in his truck, outside of the old Mardon hangout, and got out, before he drew his gun and began to look around before he saw a man in the shadows "Hey!" he yelled aiming his gun at the figure only for him to step forward and reveal himself to be Eddie

"Joe." Eddie greeted as Joe 0ut down his gun

"Eddie. You shouldn't be here." Joe said frowning

"And you shouldn't be chasing after Mardon alone, partner." Eddie reminded as he began to look around "You find anything?"

"Not yet, but this was an old Mardon brothers' hideout about six years ago, so it's a long shot." Joe answered walking up to Eddie "But listen, Eddie,"

"Save it. I'm not leaving." Eddie said before he walked forward to investigate with Joe following him

S.T.A.R. Labs

Cisco was frustrated as the data kept coming back as everything was fine "What? I don't understand. This doesn't make any sense." he said walking to yank out the cords when the force fields began to spark and he looked to the force field and saw to his shock an hologram of the Reverse Flash

Abandoned Apartment Complex

Joe and Eddie entered a room to see a bed was in the corner, along with a bowl of food "Somebody was here very recently." Eddie said as Joe saw something on the bed, and walked over to see a newspaper with Clyde Mardon's photo on it

"He left this here for me." Joe said causing Eddie to walk over and look over his shoulder

"Where to next?" Eddie asked before the building began to shake and Joe who was looking around was suddenly yanked backwards out of the window by an invisible force "Joe!" Eddie yelled in shock

Hour Later

Unknown Location

Joe groaned, and tried to move only to hiss in pain as his leg was broken, looking up he also found he was handcuffed to a pipe "Small miracle you only broke the one leg, Joe." Mark said walking over with a roll of duct tape "The night I got sucked out of my plane, I broke almost every bone in my body. It was excruciating. At least you got a small taste of what that felt like. Still...Guess you'll never know what it really feels like to be God."

"That's what your brother said to me, right before I killed him." Joe replied only for Mark to punch him in the jaw,

"I don't need these powers to end your life." Mark said glaring at Joe

"Then do it. That's what you came here for, isn't it? An eye for an eye?" Joe asked only for Mark to kneel down in front of him

"Oh, Joe. I want so much more than an eye." Mark said before he duct taped Joe's mouth

Jitters

Caitlin, and Wells were at Jitters, waiting for their order "I often forget how important it is to step away from my ever present routine." Wells said smiling at the woman "Thank you, Caitlin. This morning has been a refreshing change of pace."

"You can have more than two hard-boiled eggs for breakfast, ." Caitlin said with a fake smile

"What can I say? I guess I'm a creature of habit." Wells shrugged before a waitress arrived and placed their mugs on the table "Oh, I'm sorry, I believe these were to-go."

"Actually, I thought we could sit here and enjoy them." Caitlin said causing Wells to look at her and nod slowly

"Why not?"

CCPD

Naruto was clenching the metal rail tightly as orange lightning flashed across his eyes and small flickers flickered around his body unnoticed by anyone, he, and Iris had been informed that Joe was taken by Mark, taking a deep breath, his attention went to Iris "I can't believe this is happening." she said as Eddie gave the other officers a pep talk

"We'll find him." Naruto said looking at her, only for Iris to look down, and Naruto to wrap her in a hug, which she returned tightly as she began to sniffle "Hey, look at me, all right? I promise I will bring him back to you."

"Okay." Iris said nodding into Naruto's chest before her phone rung, as the cops dispersed to do anything they can to find Joe before her phone rung and she pulled away, as Naruto sent a text to Cisco to track Joe's phone "Hello" Iris asked on the phone

"I have your father." Mark said on the phone causing Iris' eyes to widen "He's a little broken, but still alive. If you want him to stay that way, come to the waterfront, south side. Oh, and Iris, you tell the police, your father's dead." he threatened before he tossed the phone into the ocean and looked to Joe "She's on her way."

Iris turned to Naruto who looked at her in confusion "He has my dad. He says if I tell anyone, he'll kill him. He wants me to meet him at the waterfront." Iris said her voice shaking

"All right, I'm coming with you." Naruto said grabbing his backpack

"Okay." Iris nodded

"Let's go." Naruto said before the two left

Jitters

"You know, Dr. Wells, I just I want to thank you again for all that you've done for Ronnie." Caitlin said trying to by more time

"One thank you will suffice, I'm sure." Wells nodded as Caitlin sipped her coffee "You know, Caitlin, if Cisco were to adjust the radial velocity parameters on the S.T.A.R Labs satellite, we might be able to better detect the vortex of a forming storm, and if we could detect those air updrafts, no matter where they originate, no matter how small, we might be able to locate Mark Mardon."

"That's a great idea." Caitlin nodded

"So why don't we go to S.T.A.R. Labs and alert Cisco?" Wells asked

"Let me just get these to-go." Caitlin said taking the cups and walking over to the counter as Wells watched her with a frown "Hi, could I get these in to-go cups?"

"Sure, just a second." the woman said as Caitlin turned around to see Wells was gone minus his wheelchair causing her eyes to widen in shock, which turned to horror

"Cisco." Caitlin said running outside, before she burst into mist and sped toward S.T.A.R. Labs

S.T.A.R. Labs

Cisco was watching the hologram in horror, "My goals are beyond your understanding...Dr. Wells, we meet at last. My goals are beyond your understanding."

"I can't believe this." Cisco said to himself

"Oh, I'm not like The Flash at all."

"Some would say, I'm the Reverse." Eobard said behind Cisco, causing Cisco to turn to see him standing up as the hologram vanished

Elsewhere

Mark was miles out of the city, with Joe handcuffed behind him as he looked through binoculars at Naruto, and Iris who were looking around "Congratulations, Joe. You're my plus-one today. Front row seats to watch everyone and everything you ever loved, destroyed." Mark said tossing the binoculars to Joe who looked through them, before he looked to Mark and pleaded but it was muffled causing Mark to rake the tape from his mouth

"Please, she's my daughter." Joe pleaded only for Mark to grab his collar and glare at him

"Clyde was my brother." Mark growled

"He's a thief and a murderer. She's an innocent girl." Joe retorted

"She'll pay for the sins of the father then." Mark said placing the tape back on Joe's mouth "They'll all pay." he said raising his hands as storm clouds formed while thunder cackled

S.T.A.R. Labs

Cisco looked at Eobard in apprehension as the man clapped "You're incredibly clever, Cisco. I've always said so."

"You're him. The Reverse-Flash." Cisco said

"You and I have never been truly, properly introduced. I am Eobard Thawne." Eobard introduced

"Thawne? Like Eddie. That's why Nate went after him when he was whammied." Cisco realized

"Yes, that's right." Eobard nodded

"The night that we trapped the Reverse-Flash, you almost died." Cisco said, causing Eobard to nod smugly "There were two of you."

Eobard held up a hand, and begin to speed from side to side before he formed an after image "It's an after-image, A speed mirage, if you will." he said smirking before he walked to the computer as his after image vanished

"Joe was right. You were there that night, You killed Nora, and Barry Allen." Cisco said in horror

"Yes, I originally went with the intention to only kill Barry, but I decided to finished the entire Allen family, although it had always been my assumption that Barry was an only child, so I was caught of guard by the presence of Nathan."

"Why? You're his friend. You've been helping him to,"

"Go faster, I know." Eobard said walking around Cisco with his hands in his pocket "A means to an end. And I'll tell you why. Because I have been stuck here, marooned here in this place for 15 long years. And The Flash and The Flash's speed is the key to my returning to my world. To my time. And no one is going to prevent that from happening." he said glaring at Cisco who had tears streaming down his face as Eobard raised an hand and began to vibrate it at high speed

"I can help you." Cisco said not wanting to die

"You're smart, Cisco. But you're not that smart." Eobard smirked before he saw Cisco's face and frowned putting his arm down "Do you know how hard it has been to keep all of this from you, especially from you? Because the truth is, I've grown quite fond of you. And in many ways, you have shown me what it's like to have a son."

Cisco looked at Eobard with a frown before he eyes widened when Eobard's vibrating hand crushed his heart "Forgive me, but to me, you've been dead for centuries." Eobard said removing his arm, watching as Cisco fell to the ground, dead,

SQUELCH!

Eobard, blinked, as his vision became blurry, as blood leaked from his mouth, felling himself grow weak, and cold suddenly he stumbled as he turned around only to find himself looking into the glowing pale blue eyes of Caitlin, as a shard of ice was lodged into his back

"Cait-ugh!" Eobard was rendered mute when Caitlin stabbed him in the heart with another shard of ice

"Rot in hell." Caitlin said coldly shoving the sharp ice shard deeper into Eobard's chest, and watching as he fell to the ground dead before her attention went to Cisco and she ran over and cradled his head, tears falling from her eyes

Waterfront

Naruto unaware of what just happened, was with Iris looking around "What do we do?" Iris asked

"He'll find us." Naruto said remaining vigilant while Iris saw something from the corner of her eye and looked out into the ocean

"Oh, my God." Iris said in horror getting Naruto's attention and his eyes widened when he saw a tsunami headed for the city

"Mardon." Naruto glared before he looked to Iris "Iris, you need to get out of here, okay? You need to get as far away from here as possible."

"I am not leaving you." Iris said stubbornly

"Iris, we don't have time for this!" Naruto said looking out into the ocean

"No, listen to me, okay." Iris said as Naruto looked at her "I tried to give Eddie and I a chance, but I have not been able to stop thinking about you. I don't care what happens I want to be with you. I love you Nate."

Naruto nodded his head with a small smile before he kissed Iris passionately, before he took a step back, and called Caitlin

S.T.A.R. Labs

Caitlin was still holding onto Cisco sobbing as the entire lab was frozen over when her phone began to ring, and seeing it was Naruto she quickly answered "Nate, Cisco he,"

'Caitlin thank god, listen there is a tsunami heading for the city, in case I can't stop it get to safety, now!" Naruto ordered causing Caitlin to nod and wipe the tears from her face

"Okay, but we really need to talk when you stop it, come to S.T.A.R. Labs immediately after."

"I will, please be careful." Naruto said hanging up before he looked to Iris "I am so sorry. I didn't want you to find out this way." Iris made to asked what he was talking about but looked on in shock as Naruto began spinning at high speeds before he was in his suit "Go!" he ordered before he sped off, and Iris looked around before she ran off

Mark with his arms raised pushed the tsunami toward the city shouting in exertion "Aah!"

Naruto was running back and forth along the coast line, causing a wall of wind to rise up, as he continued to speed up

Joe was watching in horror as Mark, continued to push the tsunami

Citizens were running to safety, while Iris was on a hill watching as Naruto ran back and forward with the wall of wind reaching higher into the sky, going so fast that the streak of lightning was stretching across the coastline, along with flames, and after images of Naruto appearing, as the tsunami stopped at the wall of wind

Naruto continued to push himself to his limit, as he gave a shout of exertion before a large boom was heard and he stumbled forward while continuing his run, before he noticed his surroundings had changed, it was dark now and he was running through the city, before he looked to his side to see himself who faded out of existence, before he skidded to a stop, and panted slightly, before he looked around and once again saw the two dogs barking at each other, the same man spinning a street sign and the same woman dressed up for a special occasion

"Taxi! Taxi! Oh, come on, I'm gonna be late!" the woman screamed as Naruto looked around wide eyed

"Oh shit."

Finished

Naruto has time traveled, finally.

Next chapter, Naruto shows how far he's willing to go to protect his friends

Naruto's Powers (If it's in bold, Naruto is capable of doing it at this time)

Common Powers

Superhuman Speed

Enhanced Strength

Superhuman Stamina

Superhuman Reflexes

Superhuman Agility

Accelerated Healing/Regeneration

Aerokinesis

Electrokinesis

Enhanced Mental Process

Increased Perceptions

Intangibility

Self-Sustenance

Speed Force Aura

Superhuman Durability

Advanced Powers

Time-Travel(Basic)

Dimensional Travel

Electro-Blast

Electromagnetism

Energy Construct Creation:

Flight: Some Speed Force conduits can rotate their arms and spin their bodies like tops to achieve something of a kind of helicopter flight. However, with practice conduits can even achieve controllable flight if launched at high speeds. Despite their flight abilities they are always faster on their feet.

Infinite Mass Punch

Sharing The Force

Speed Force Absorption

Speed Force Sense

Steal Speed

Speed Mind

Other Powers

Chronokinesis(Basic)

Decelerated Aging

Speed Scouts

Superhuman Strength: One user of the Speed Force, Jai West, has the power to accelerate the growth of his muscles, granting him superhuman strength.

Atomic Inhibition

Vibration Manipulation


	16. Time Rupture

Naruto continued to push himself to his limit, as he gave a shout of exertion before a large boom was heard and he stumbled forward while continuing his run, before he noticed his surroundings had changed, it was dark now and he was running through the city, before he looked to his side to see himself who faded out of existence, before he skidded to a stop, and panted slightly, before he looked around and once again saw the two dogs barking at each other, the same man spinning a street sign and the same woman dressed up for a special occasion

"Taxi! Taxi! Oh, come on, I'm gonna be late!" the woman screamed as Naruto looked around wide eyed

"Oh shit."

"Hey, what's going on?" Cisco voice said over the coms causing Naruto to jump "Dude? "

"Yeah, Cisco. I'm here." Naruto said wondering what in the hell was going on

"What happened? Why'd you stop?" Cisco asked

"I got a little disoriented." Naruto said helping the woman out again,

"Well, you need to make up some time, man. You better hurry up." Cisco said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"For what?"

"What are you..Hurry, as in get to the morgue." Cisco said causing Naruto to blink in confusion

"The morgue? But I was there, yesterday." Naruto said

"What are you talking about? Come on, you gotta go." Cisco said causing Naruto to run off, and arrive at the morgue to see everything was exactly like it was the first time he was here, and shook his head in disbelief before he walked over to the dictation system and found the file which he played over

"What the hell is happening?" Naruto asked himself

S.T.A.R. Labs

Cisco got off the elevator with Caitlin both having a slushy in hand in mid conversation "And I really don't wanna go." Cisco said

"He's your brother, Cisco." Caitlin replied

"Not by choice." Cisco retorted

"Okay, well, how bad can a birthday party be?" Caitlin asked as they made there way to the cortex

"Um, my folks think Dante's stink don't stink. Doesn't matter how much he screws up, or how many times he gets into trouble. In their eyes, he can do no wrong. And yet, they never fail to remind me that I can do no right." Cisco said with a frown, as Caitlin looked thoughtful

"What if I came with you?" Caitlin asked standing in front of him

"What? Seriously?" Cisco asked

"Absolutely. You've done so much for me. Let me be there for you for a change. And I could look at old family photo albums and see what little Cisco looks like without long hair." Caitlin said smiling

"I'm rescinding your invite." Cisco said walking off with his friend following after him

Moments Later

Caitlin looked at the mugshots for the Mardon brothers and said to herself "Clyde Mardon has a brother." as she walked to her desk

"So, both Mardon brothers survived the plane crash and then the dark matter released by the Particle Accelerator explosion affects them both in,"

"Virtually the same way. Only Mark's not like Clyde at all. He can do things that you couldn't even imagine." Naruto said to himself as Wells looked at him in suspicion

"You mean he's sort of like a,"

"Weather wizard./Weather wizard?" Naruto, and Cisco said together as everyone looked at Naruto oddly

"Yeah." Cisco said before he sipped his slushy and groaned from brain freeze

"Trigeminal headache/Trigeminal headache?" Naruto, and Caitlin said together as Naruto looked troubled and ran a hand through his hair

"Fuck me." Naruto whispered

" . A word please." Wells said getting Naruto's attention

"Sure." Naruto said still looking troubled as the nature of his situation just settled in, which shouldn't be to surprising to him, since he's time traveled before back on his Earth

Moments Later

Naruto followed Wells into a room, and closed the door "You ruptured the time continuum, didn't you? You're experiencing temporal reversion." Wells said

"Yeah!" Naruto nodded

"How long?" Wells asked

"Uh, a day and some change. It's like I'm living it all over again." Naruto said

"Yeah, well that's good. That means there's not too much you could've messed up yet." Wells said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow "How did this happen?"

"I was running faster than I've ever ran, to stop a tidal wave and," Naruto began but a panicked Wells waved his hands

"No. Do not tell me. I do not want to know anything about the future you experienced. Nothing! Time is an extremely fragile construct. Any deviation, no matter how small, could result in a cataclysm. Now here's what you're going to do. Everything you did before. Every word you uttered, every step you took, you're going to do again. And you're not going to tell anyone this happened." Wells said leaving before Naruto could say anything

"I'll think about it." Naruto said speeding away

CCPD

Naruto walked into the precinct looking for Joe, when he saw Singh standing in his office, cause his to see his friend being struck by lightning again, which caused him to frown, as Joe, and Eddie walked out

"What's going with you?" Joe asked

"I traveled through time." Naruto said

"What?" Joe asked surprise taking Naruto by his arm and leading him away just as Iris walked in and walked over to Eddie

"Yeah, I lived this day already. Mark had somehow got you, and lured Iris, and I to the water front and made a tsunami. I was running then next thing I know I'm back here." Naruto said bluntly before he frowned

"So you know where Mardon is hold up?" Joe asked

"Yeah, I'll be back." Naruto said walking off

Moments Later

Abandoned Apartment Complex

Naruto had immediately sped through the city, to the old Mardon hideout, and checked the abandoned apartments before he ran upstairs to see Mark on a mattress, looking at a news paper article on his brother, before the man jumped up to see him

"I didn't know there was anyone else like me." Mark said

"Funny, those were your brothers last words." Naruto replied causing Mark to glare before Naruto sped in and punched Mark in the jaw, sending him to the ground before he kick to the gut sent him flying back into a metal cabinet before Naruto grabbed him by his hair and dragged him out of the building

S.T.A.R. Labs

Caitlin, Cisco, and Wells stood behind Naruto after he just arrived and tossed Mark into the pipeline, and watched as Mark wiped his bloody nose and glared at Naruto "I'm gonna break out of here! I'm gonna create a tidal wave that destroys your entire city!"

"Shut up." Naruto said closing the pipeline and turning to Caitlin, and Cisco

"So, I don't understand. How did you find him?" Cisco asked

"I'll tell you later." Naruto said

"Well that's gotta be some kind of record." Caitlin smiled causing Naruto to return it as Cisco with a groan turned around and began walking away

"Yeah., there goes my excuse for bailing on my brother's birthday." Cisco said as Caitlin followed him out

Naruto made to follow when "Do you have any idea what you've just done?" Wells asked

"I know exactly what I just did, I just saved a lot of lives." Naruto replied

"I warned you not to mess with the timeline." Wells glared

"I wear this suit, to save people, and that is what I did, so excuse me if I can't find myself caring about the warning of a man who has nothing but, unproven theories, science fiction films, and novels about time travel. I looked at the facts Harrison. Mark had the ability to wipe out the coty, along with everyone I love. Fact. All he cares about is making Joe, and anyone and anything Joe cares about destroyed. Fact. Unless you have a working theory on time travel changing what was originally supposed to happen that is 100% proven true. We have nothing to talk about." Naruto said with a frown as Wells looked st him with a glare and a deep frown "I thought so." Naruto said walking away not seeing Wells eyes turn bright red, as he clenched the armrest of his chair tightly

Unknown House

An Italian middle aged man sat in his study, with armed guards around, when he looked up when his name was called "Don Santini, they're here."

"Move it." a man said as he and 3 other men forced a bound Lenord Snart, and Mick Rory into the study and forced them to sit down

"Oh, love the paneling." Snart said unbothered

"Mahogany? So glad your house is made out of wood. It's gonna be a pleasure watching it burn." Mick smirked before he was hit in the back of the head by a guard with the but of a gun unbothered he looked up at the man "Refreshing!"

'What are you doing back in Central City, Snart?" Vincent Santini asked

"This is my city." Snart said

"Our city." Mick corrected

"I told you if I ever saw you again I'd put the hurt on you. You stir up trouble. Trouble is bad for business." Santini said glaring at Snart

"It's time for you and your family to pack up. Leave town. Retire to warmer climates. Finito." Snart replied causing Santini to sit back

"And if we don't?" Santini asked smirking

"You will all freeze." Snart threatened

"Or burn." Mick smiled as Santini scoffed

"I heard about your guns. I also heard that you lost them." Santini said standing up as Mick, and Snart frowned remembering how easy The Flash took them out "So, tell me, Snart. What the hell are you and your pyro friend gonna do without your fancy weapons?"

"This." Snart said before he swung his bound hands into the nuts of the nearest guard as Mick burst out of his binds and punched the guard closest to him

Santini watched in horror as Snart, and Rory easily dealt with his crew, before the last thing he saw was Snart rolling over the desk and kicking him in the face, effectively knocking him unconscious

"Now that was fun!" Mick shouted looking around at the unconscious men, before he saw the only conscious man, and stood over him as Snart walked over

"Go. Tell the rest of the Santini family there's a new Godfather. And his name is Cold." Snart said before Mick knocked the man out

Cisco's Parents House

Cisco, and Caitlin walked into his parents home, to see family and friends enjoying the festivities before Caitlin noticed the large cake on the table "Wow. Your parents really went all out with the cake." she said

"Oh, well it is Dante's birthday. Most important day of the year." Cisco said sarcastically before he looked over to his mom, and his brother who were talking to his aunt, and cousins

"Mi hijo was invited to play Carnegie Hall when he was just 13 years old." Cisco's mom said proudly while her sister, and nieces and nephews looked unimpressed appropriate considering everyone they see her, she was talking about the same shit

"They invited the entire band, Mama." Dante said with a smug smile loving his mother's pride in him that outweighed all of Cisco's achievements

"That doesn't make it any less worthwhile." his mom said

Dante smirking looked back to see Cisco had arrived with a beautiful woman nonetheless, and walked over intending to embarrass Cisco and steal who he believed to be his girlfriend "Hey. What's up, man?"

"Hey." Cisco nodded

"Glad you could make it." Dante said

"Of course." Cisco replied unenthusiastically

"Hi, I'm Dante." Dante said looking to Caitlin

"This is my friend, Caitlin." Cisco introduced

"Hi, Caitlin." Dante said

"Happy birthday, Dante." Caitlin said politely

"Thank you." Dante said with what he felt was charming smile

"Here, I got you this. I think you'll really like it." Cisco said handing Dante a gift

"Thanks, man. Excuse me." Dante said as Cisco nodded and Dante walked off to find a way to show off and found it at the piano

Cisco sighed in annoyance as his mom gathered everyone around to listen to Dante play the piano, and once he was finished she walked over "Que linda, Dante! Well, here is one who was touched by God." she said

Caitlin frowned feeling as of that was a shot sent at Cisco as the woman hadn't even acknowledged her other son at all, putting on a fake smile as Dante walked over and spoke "Ah, I was a little rusty. I haven't played in a while." he lied having never stopped playing seeing as that was all his parents talked about

"Oh, well If that was what you sounded like rusty, I can't imagine what you sound like when you've practiced." Caitlin nodded politely even though she had heard better

"Oh, for you, I'd practice morning, noon, and night." Dante flirted

"That means you'd actually have to get up in the morning." Cisco chuckled as he sipped his drink

"So, Mom tells me you're still working at S.T.A.R. Labs, huh? Yeah. Why?" Dante asked with a frown

"No reason, man." Cisco lied

"Guess it was just hard to find another job, huh?" Dante nodded assuredly glancing to Caitlin

"Oh, I wasn't looking.I actually like working at S.T.A.R. Labs." Cisco said with a frown

"And we couldn't do what we do without Cisco." Caitlin said causing Dante to realize they worked together, so he switched tactics

"Oh, he's loyal. Just like a dog." Dante said causing Cisco to glare and Caitlin to frown "Oh, come on. Why are you so serious, mi hija?"

With a scoff Cisco walked off, and left the party,

"Happy birthday." Caitlin said leaving as well, after Dante turned to her and made to speak

CC Picture News

Naruto walked into the news station to see Iris, and Mason talking "The Flash, speeding his way into our lives."

"It's a little bit on the nose, don't you think?" Naruto asked getting there attention "Hey, Iris. Mason."

"Do I know you?" Mason asked

"Not at all." Naruto smirked

"We'll catch up later." Mason said nodding to Iris who had his folder before he looked to Naruto "Nice meeting you, strange young man."

"I'm sure." Naruto nodded as the man walked off, and he turned to Naruto "You were right, I sense he is in fact a major douche bag."

Iris smiled and slapped Naruto's arm "He's an acquired taste." she said before she turned to face him "So what's up? Everything okay with you and Linda?"

"Yeah, we're great. She left early to National City, for the playoffs. what about you and Eddie?"

"What do you mean?" Iris asked

"At the bowling alley, I noticed that he was a bit agitated." Naruto said

"Yeah, he said he didn't like the way he felt watching us."

"Understandable." Naruto nodded "So what did you want to talk about?"

"It's about Harrison Wells." Iris said holding up a folder Mason had given her

Next Day

Cisco was in trouble, apparently when he went to a bar to get drunk to forget the crap family he had caught the attention of Lisa Snart, who lured him to a house where she and her brother along with Mick were squatting, and was being forced to remake their weapons with Dante bound and at a table "Dante, just keep cool, okay? Let me do my thing." Cisco said

"Oh, really? And what? You're gonna save us with your mechanical engineering skills?" Dante asked sarcastically

"Right now, my skills are the only things keeping us alive, so if I were you, I would shut up." Cisco said

"You shut up!" Dante glared just as Mick and the Smart siblings walked in

"Ah! There she is." Mick said picking up his mini flamethrower "I missed this baby."

"Here it is. All finished. You gonna let us go now?" Cisco asked stepping away from the cold gun as Snart looked at it

"You know, I took the first gun you made me apart dozens of times. Learned how it ticked. What went where." Snart said glaring at Cisco who scowled and took off a piece, that Snart snatched from him "Thought you could tamper with the firing pin without me noticing. Nice try, kid."

"Lenny? Where's my gun? Girl's gotta defend herself." Lisa said with a pout "Besides, why should you two have all the fun?"

Snart, looked at his sister and nodded "My sister needs a weapon. Something that suits her personality."

"Make me something pretty and toxic, like me." Lisa smiled before she gained an idea "How about something with gold?"

"Gold." Cisco said with a raised eyebrow

Later

S.T.A.R. Labs

Naruto and Caitlin were talking about Mason Bridge looking into Dr. Wells, when Joe called Naruto "Joe, what's up?"

"Yeah, Snart's back." Joe said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"Wait, Cold is back?" Naruto asked as Wells appeared in the threshold looking at Naruto along with Caitlin

"Yeah, he was spotted at the Santini crime family casino. If he's hitting the Santinis, we could be looking at the beginning of a mob war." Joe said hanging up causing Naruto to sigh

"Here we go again." Naruto said speeding off

Santini Casino

Everyone was having a good time, gambling as Snart walked in, winter coat and all, when members of the Santini crime family walked up with their guns ready, "You killed my brother!" the lead man said as everyone sensing a confrontation immediately gathered their money and ran off "You shouldn't have messed with my family."

"That's funny." Lisa said walking in after the last bystander left "I was gonna say the same thing about ours." she smirked before a guard raised his gun at her but she shot her new weapon causing the man to turn into a gold statue "All that glitters." she smirked

Immediately Lisa, and Snart were forced to take cover when shots were fired at them, with Snart freezing a chandelier causing it to fall onto a gunman "This is sick." Lisa said smiling brightly as she looked to her brother while they took cover, behind an overturned blackjack table

"Well, you wanted us to spend more time together." Snart smiled before Naruto arrived and took all the gunmen and tied them up outside for the cops to handle and appeared back in the casino

"How many times are we gonna go through this, Snart?" Naruto asked

"Until the best man wins!" Snart yelled jumping up and aiming his gun at Naruto who in a flash of speed had Lisa with her new gun pointed at her neck

"Drop the gun!" Naruto ordered only for Snart to raise his hands up and smirk as he began to walk toward Naruto

"We both know you're not going to do anything to her." Snart said confidently "Oh, by the way, meet my baby sister. Lisa, Flash. Flash, Lisa."

Naruto took note of the weapons the two had and gained a sinking feeling in his gut "Cisco has been very, very busy." Snart said causing the world to freeze for Naruto "Unless you want me to mail small, frozen pieces of him back to his family, I'd take your hands off her."

Naruto's arms went slack, before Lisa with a smirk made to walk toward her brother before in a flash of speed Naruto had his hand around her neck and held her up off the ground with her gun at Snart's feet

"This is the second time you went after someone I care about." Naruto said glaring at Snart who looked unsure of what to do as he aimed his cold gun at Naruto "You continue to make mistakes with me Snart. You think because I save people that I am a hero, but your wrong."

"Put her down. Or Cisco dies." Snart threatened

"See, why would I do that, a man who kills his other partners, would've just left. But your a family man, surprisingly. So here's how this works, you tell me where Cisco is or I kill your sister."

"Your bluf-"

"Eight points: Jugular, Liver, Lungs, Spine, Subclavian Artery, Larynx, Kidney, Heart. Now, Snart which one should I use to kill your baby sister?" Naruto asked darkly as a chidori roared into existence in his free hand, as Lisa struggled while Snart looked into the cold dead eyes of Naruto

"He's not bluffing, he will kill her." he thought as Naruto raised his lightning covered hand "Y-your supposed to be a hero."

"I save people as repentance for all the lives I've taken, but adding you, your sister, and Mick Rory to that long list wouldn't hurt." Naruto said as the chirping got louder "So what's it going to be Snart?! Your sister life, for my friend, or I kill her, torture you, then kill Mick and finish with you."

Snart looked to his sister who was clutching the Flash's wrist as tears streamed down her eyes as she looked at the lightning covered hand in fear, "Alright! I'll tell you where he is." Snart said putting his hands up, and Naruto put his arm down but kept the chidori active "He's a Vincent Santini'so house."

"Good boy." Naruto said dropping Lisa, before he was in front of Snart, and a vicious hook sent the man flying back into a wall, causing spiderweb cracks to form on the wall

With a groan as he clutched his jaw, Snart looked up at Naruto who stood over him "Your on notice Snart, you come after Cisco or anyone else I care about again, or hurt anyone in my town. I'll find you and kill you." Naruto threatened before he sped off

Vincent Santini's Home

Dante, and Cisco had a little heart to heart as Mick was watching his fire, before Dante feeling guilty for all the cap he's caused in Cisco's life tried to make up for it by acting as bait, so he had got loose and attacked Mick, who knocked him to the ground and kicked him in the ribs a few times before Cisco decided to protect Dante, and swung at Mick but with his still bound hands was tackled to the floor before Mick stood over him and began to rain down blow after blow,

This was the scene that Naruto arrived to and sped in, and cocked his foot back and kicked Mick right in the face, causing his upper body to go straight before Naruto punched him in the nose sending him flying away, scrambling for his gun Mick swung his arm up to burn the Flash only for Naruto to catch his wrist and caused Mick to give a shout in pain as Naruto snapped his arm in 3 different places before, he grabbed Mick by his neck and tossed him through a window

Naruto turned to Cisco who was kneeling over Dante, whose ribs were broken "Are you okay?" Naruto asked

"Yes, but my brother he needs an hospital." Cisco said getting a nod from Naruto who took Dante, and Cisco to the hospital

Later

CC Picture News

Mason was alone writing his article about the sociopath that was Harrison Wells, when his bulb went out, "God dammit." he said slapping the side of his lamp when

"Harrison Wells." a deep vibrating voice said causing him to stand up and look around "What do you know about him?"

Turning around he saw the Reverse Flash just before he was punched up over his desk, and into the leg of Iris' causing it to fall over, before he crawled away and got on his knees with his hands raised in surrender "What do you know?"

"Everything I know is in that drive. I swear." Mason swore before he was punched into the ceiling and tossed a crossed the building

"Everything?" the Reverse Flash asked as Mason crawled into a room and sat with his back against the wall

"Everything! Just take it!" Mason said before he wheezed when a vibrating arm was fazed through the wall and his chest

The Reverse Flash appeared back in the building by Mason's desk "You really were on to the story of the century. Well this century, anyway." he said looking at the man's computer before he vibrated his hand through it causing smoke to rise, before he sped around fixing everything and taking Mason's body with him

2 Days Later

Joe's House

After two peaceful days Naruto was at Joe's house for movie night, when a report on Mason appeared "Son of a bitch." Naruto said

"What?' Joe asked walking into the room

"That's Mason Bridge, Iris' mentor who was looking into Dr. Wells." Naruto said causing Joe to frown

"And now he's missing."

"I think Harrison Wells needs to be looked into." Naruto said

"Definitely." Joe nodded

Finished


	17. Trickster

Week Later

Joe's House

Naruto and Joe were in the living room, with a white board filled with info from his mom's and Barry's murder, along with everything they knew on Wells which wasn't much "All right, this is everything that we know about Harrison Wells, which is actually not a lot." Naruto said

"Didn't you read a whole book about him?" Joe asked

"I just brought it, and out of that 600 pages price of crap the big takeaway is, he's enigmatic." Naruto said

"Your mom, and Barry were killed by a speedster. Wells' machine turned you into a speedster. That's way too many coincidences for this old cop."

"Tell me about it." Naruto said glaring at the photo of Wells before he looked to Joe "Do you think that he wanted me to become The Flash?"

"Everything he's done since that night you got struck by lightning bringing you to S.T.A.R. Labs, giving you the suit, helping you it's all been to keep you safe."

"And to make me faster. Wells once said that he needed more speed from me, and tried to make it sound like my speed was the key to curing all manner of things."

"We don't know what his goals are yet, but he wants something from you, Nate. We just need to figure out what it is." Joe said causing Naruto to nod and hands before he pointed at Joe in full agreement

"Now we're talking." Naruto turning to speed away but Joe quickly grabbed him

"Woah, woah, you know how this works, we can't confront him now as much as we might want to."

"Come on Joe, we had suspicions about Wells from the very beginning. For all we know he might be the man in yellow."

"Except the blood from your house didn't match him." Joe reminded

"Okay, then how about the fact, there is no medical records for Wells ever being admitted into a hospital? Hell, the last check up he had was 15 years ago." Naruto said before he picked up a pair of scissors and stabbed them into Wells picture and turned back to Joe "He either is in league with Reverse Flash, or he is the Reverse Flash, either way could have the key to getting my dad out of prison."

"I hear you, I do, but whatever Wells wants from you, it started 15 years ago, and he's been patient. Scary patient." Joe said walking up and taking the scissors from Wells picture and turned to Naruto "You gotta listen to me on this. We have to be just as patient."

"What are we going to do about Iris? She's been asking about Mason."

"I'll figure something out." Joe said

"She needs to learn the truth, her asking about a man who for all we knock is dead, is dangerous."

"I'll think about it." Joe said, as Naruto shook his head and they put up the board some place safe, where Iris wouldn't find it

Meanwhile

At a park families were having a good time as children played before they all noticed small boxes with red parachutes descending from the sky "Oh wow." a mother said smiling as her daughter looked up in awe

Everyone was all smiles till the first box touched down and exploded "Oh shit!" a woman yelled before everyone began to run to safety grabbing their children as the bombs exploded repeatedly before a father saw his son looking up at a box and reaching for it

"Henry?" the man asked his eyes widening in horror as his son reached for the box "Henry!"

Henry was only fingertips from touching the box, when Naruto sped in and grabbed him, having seen the smoke rising on his way home

"Henry!" the father yelled running to his son, and falling to his knees clutching him tightly

"Henry? Nice name." Naruto smiled

"Thank you, Flash." the man said eternally grateful to the Speedster who smiled and nodded before he looked to the boy

"You listen to your dad, Henry, alright?" Naruto asked causing the boy to nod smiling before he and Naruto fist bumped and Naruto sped off not seeing the man on the adjacent rooftop

The man wearing a mask and a purple trench coat held up a camera and recorded himself "Tricked ya. Look who's back. My tricks. My treat. But I'll give you something good to eat. Today's special. A city in ashes. The Trickster proudly welcomes you all to the new disorder."

S.T.A.R. Labs

Naruto and co. were in the cortex looking at the video the Trickster had uploaded "Talking in the third person. That's never a good sign." Cisco said

"You're just mad because he named himself." Caitlin said smiling

"Actually, he didn't. 20 years ago Central City was hit by a series of terrorist attacks. One man killed at least ten civilians, two cops. That guy called himself The Trickster." Joe said as Cisco brought up the the file and looked wide eyed at the man who was dressed in a freakish manner

"Whoa. Someone was rocking the unitard." Cisco said

"James Jesse?" Caitlin asked

"Like Jesse James, only more twisted." Joe nodded

"Where is this Mr. Jesse now?" Wells asked

"He's serving several life sentences at Iron Heights. He was just about the most dangerous thing Central City had ever seen." Joe said only for Naruto to scoff

"Till that god damned particle Accelerator blew up." Naruto said walking off as everyone watched him

"Hey, Joe. Is Nathan doing all right? He seems cranky." Wells wondered

"Family drama. Nate will be consulting with CCPD on this, he and I will head to Iron Heights to see or leotard friend." Joe said

Wells nodded with a frown as Joe left

Flashback

15 Years Ago

Gold/White lightning sped out of the house, followed by red lightning soon after, Eobard Thawne sped down the street before he suddenly lost his footing and tumbled while sliding down the street before he tried to get up only to fall again getting to his knees he raised an hand and Gideon appeared

"Gideon, what's happening to me?" Eobard asked

"Killing The Flash and his mother has caused a major shift in the time line. Your cells contain no trace of The Speed Force." Gideon said

"That's impossible." Eobard said in horror

"Your ability to move at super-speed as well as travel in time have been stripped from you. There are no accounts of anyone known as the Flash." Gideon reported

"How am I supposed to get back?" Eobard asked

"You can't." Gideon said causing Eobard to howl in frustration

End Flashback

Iron Heights Prison

Naruto and Joe followed the warden through an unfamiliar part of the prison "Never seen this part of the prison before." Naruto said looking around

"Yeah, I had to have this cell specially built for James Jesse about five years ago." the warden said nodding

"Why is that?" Joe asked with a raised eyebrow before the man stopped and turned to him and Naruto

"A criminal psychologist set up weekly visits with him. James talked the shrink into committing suicide." the warden said causing Naruto, and Joe to look at one another "Oh, you're gonna need these." he said handing Naruto some red vines

Naruto, and Joe walked into the large bunker where 2 chairs were placed in front of double paneled glass while inside an old man who looked like an old Luke Skywalker was sitting on his bed in a meditation position

"Gentlemen, please, be seated." James Jesse said as Naruto, and Joe walked toward the chairs

"I'm Detective Joe West. This is Nathan Allen." Joe introduced

"Uh, we'd like to ask you a few questions." Naruto said focusing on James Jesse

"Mmm. I can smell them in your pocket." James said causing Naruto to pull out the red vines, and place them in the slot along with photos of the attack from earlier

"Yesterday, hundreds of these parachute bombs were released throughout Central City." Naruto said sitting down beside Joe, as Jeamws got up and walked to the slot to get the red vines, and look at the pictures

"Fun idea, but not an effective delivery system. How many died?"

"No one, luckily." Joe said

"You know, when I was free and at my height, a day without casualties was like well, like the Cubs winning the pennant it just never happened." James reminisced

"The explosives they found in all the parachute bombs had the same explosive composition as the bombs you set off 20 years ago." Naruto said observing the man, something was off, besides the man's mental capacity

"That's impossible. I never told anyone that formula." James replied

"The signatures are an exact match." Naruto retorted

"He called himself The Trickster too, just like you." Joe added earning a glare from James

"He is nothing like me, Detective. Nothing!"

"Do you know who he is?" Joe asked

"If I did, I would tell you, so you could find him, cut off his head, and throw it right in his face. No, this is obviously the work of a rank amateur at best. A mere pretender angling for my throne." James said looking down at the pictures before in a fit of rage he began to rip them apart

"I hear you. So help us catch him. Prove there's only one Trickster." Joe said

"Trying to trick The Trickster, Joseph, hmm? No. There's only one way this could happen. Whoever he is, he must have found my lair. I ask only one thing, when you find this schtick stealer, this gimmick grabber, this pathetic wannabe, fake, make sure your safety's off." James said laughing

Prop Warehouse

Naruto, and Joe were in James old base, with old clothes along with his costume "Okay. This looks like nobody's been here since the '90s." Joe said

"Yeah, look at this thing." Naruto said looking at Tricksters costume

"You really think Jesse doesn't know who this new Trickster guy is?" Naruto asked

"He seemed pretty ticked off that someone was besmirching his bad name." Joe shrugged

"Yeah, but the guys crazy, harder to pinpoint if it was really anger or just an act." Naruto said getting a nod from Joe before he walked over to a back door and tried to open it only for the door to refuse to budge, so putting some ump into it, Naruto ripped the door off its hinges only for his eyes to widen when a ticking was heard before he quickly grabbed Joe and sped him back away from a explosion

"You okay?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Joe

"Yeah, let's see what he's got stashed in there." Joe said before he and Naruto walked into the back to see that it was empty "Damn."

"The copycat he took everything." Naruto sighed before Joe's phone rung

"Yo, Eddie what's up?" Joe asked, with his phone on speaker

"Joe, there was a murder at Hudson University." Eddie said causing Naruto to look at Joe who looked at him

"The bombing, someone probably thought it was a good time to act." Joe said

"Capt. wants everyone focusing on the bomber, but he's hoping Iris can get in contact with the Flash." Eddie said

S.T.A.R. Labs

"Victims name is Victim's name is Lindsay Kang, engineering professor at Hudson University. Her whole body was covered in puncture wounds you see on her face." Caitlin said as a photo of Ms. Kang appeared "Cause of death was apitoxin. Honeybee venom."

"Bees. Why did it have to be bees? Y'all, I don't do bees. Ain't nobody got time for bees." Cisco said as Naruto ran a hand through his hair

"We have a bomber to catch, and now we can add a crazy bee manipulator." Naruto groaned

"But when a honeybee stings, the stingers are literally torn from their abdomen, and they die. But there were no stingers in the body and no dead bees in the car." Wells said reading the report

"A honeybee can only deposit. 1 milligrams of apitoxin when it releases its stinger." Caitlin said

"And yet, was found with enough venom in her system to kill a herd of elephants. It appears not only is a meta-human controlling these bees but also increasing their toxicity."

"Bees communicate by releasing pheromones. Maybe this meta's controlling them through secretion?" Caitlin theorized

"Anyone want to join me in getting a beekeeper suit?" Cisco asked

"I'm pretty sure I can outrun a bee." Naruto said

"Just don't run into a lake."

Naruto's eyes widened and turned to see Felicity standing in the threshold smiling at him "Bees will wait for you to come up for air and then they'll sting you. Discovery Channel. Turns out there's a lot to discover."

With a small smile, Naruto walked over to her and brought her into a hug, and kissed her softly, as she returned the hug "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to ask you for a favor but you have your hands full." Felicity said looking to Naruto who smiled at her before his phone rung

"Joe what happened?" Naruto asked seeing as Joe had went to Iron Heights

"James said he had a huge bomb enough to take out the entire city." Joe said

"What?" Naruto asked as Cisco's phone buzzed

"Hey, we got a problem the Trickster posted again." Cisco said causing everyone to look at him before they looked to a monitor as Cisco played the video

"Denizens of Central City, or those of you who remain, welcome to Boom Day. I'm very proud to report that my first trick was an exploding success. But I think you all deserve something much, uh, bigger. So for my next trick keep your eyes glued."

"Felicity, I know you just got here, but," Naruto was rendered silent when Felicity kissed him and pulled back with a smile

"I got your back." Felicity smiled before Naruto's phone buzzed to see Iris posted on her blog

'Can you Meet?'

CC Jitters

Iris was alone waiting for the Flash to show up, things were hectic around the city, but with Mason missing she needed help, but Eddie was busy so she sought out the man who she could count on in this situation, figuring he wasn't coming she turned to leave when

"I thought you were a full-time reporter now. Why are we meeting here?" Naruto asked standing behind Iris at the entrance causing Iris to turn around

"I still have a key. And this is kind of our place, right?" Iris asked with a smile as The Flash shrugged

"What's up?"

'My coworker Mason Bridge is missing. He's not at home. He's not answering his phone. I mean, it's not like him. I am really worried that something bad has happened."

"I'm sure he's fine." Naruto lied causing Iris to sigh

"That's what Eddie says. That's what everyone is saying. Please, will you look into it? For me?"

"For you." Naruto nodded before he heard Felicity over his coms

"Heads up. Trickster's posted again. Nate, I can't trace the feed." Felicity said

"Can I borrow your laptop?" Naruto asked looking to Iris

"Um, sure." Iris said before in a flash Naruto had her laptop and was looking at a video with his back turned to her

'Get ready for the games to begin! I have a bomb. It's a big bomb. It'll make a big bang and then a big hole and then a big drop in the pop-ulation. But never say The Trickster is not fair. The bomb is somewhere between 52nd street, and Avenue B." immediately Naruto had sped off

Naruto searched every nook and cranny of the area that was given, and came up empty "Felicity!" Naruto said

"There's nothing on traffic cams or CCTV, and i retasked the S.T.A.R. Labs satellite to scan the area for incendiary devices." Felicity said

"A bomb that large should be giving off some kind of thermal or chemical signature." Cisco said

"Then, why can't you find it?" Naruto asked

"Because it's a trick. The bomb's not there." Wells said

"Well I'm not willing to bet on that, I'm going to keep searching." Naruto said restarting his search

"That is what he wants, for you and the police to keep running around in circles. There is something else going on, Nate. I can feel it. Now, trust me."

"I don-!' Naruto took a deep breath as he almost snapped "James Jesse said this bomb is capable of taking out the entire city. If your wrong, and this bomb goes off, what then?"

Wells looked around to see everyone looking at him, wondering the same thing, before Felicity got a ping "Uh-oh, there's an explosion at Iron Heights." Cisco said

"This was all a diversion. The prison was the real target." Naruto said shaking his head

"James Jesse. I guess he's tricked us all." Wells said

Naruto got a call from Joe, and spoke "Joe, there's no bomb in this city. It was a diversion so The Trickster could help James Jesse escape."

"I know. We just got surveillance footage from Iron Heights. Jesse got away. Nate, look, they took a hostage."

"Well, who did he take? A guard? The warden?" Naruto asked

"No. Your dad." Joe said causing Naruto's eyes to widen

Morning

S.T.A.R. Labs

Everyone regrouped in the cortex, with Naruto sitting down his bangs casting a shadow over his eyes, as flickers of lightning appeared around his body

"We were able to identify the other Trickster. His name's Axel Walker, age 25. Apparently him and James have been corresponding through snail mail for over a decade." Joe said as footage of Henry being forced out of the prison played, while Felicity placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, as Caitlin came over and kneeled down placing a hand on Naruto's leg getting his attentiom

"We're gonna find your dad, okay?" Caitlin said softly

"Definitely." Cisco nodded

Naruto remained silent and walked off, Joe, and Felicity immediately followed after him, while Caitlin, and Cisco watched him in worry before they decided to immediately get to work while Eobard watched after Naruto

Basement

Naruto was sitting down in the basement with a frown, before in a show of frustration he punched a desk, causing it to snap in half "Nate." Felicity said causing Naruto to look over his shoulder at her "You okay?" only for Naruto to look down

"Do you think my dad is still alive?"

"Yes, he is." Felicity said certainly

"Of course. Jesse only took your pop to use as leverage. He might be crazy, but he's not stupid." Joe replied

"And everyone upstairs is looking to find him."

"So now I'm supposed to just leave my dad's fate in the hands of a man who may have had something to do with my mom's murder." Naruto said causing Felicity to blink

"Wait what?" she asked

"Later, okay." Joe said causing her to nod, she will certainly be bringing this subject back up

"I can't lose my dad." Naruto said as Felicity walked up and wrapped her arms around his waist and put her face into his back

"You won't." Felicity said

"My dad has been through so much, if Jesse, and Axel hurt him..I'll.."

"Hey, you can't think like that, okay." Felicity said turning Naruto to face her "You need to think positively, if it's one thing I know about your father is that he is strong, and he would never want you to give up hope."

"She's right Nate. You've always saw the best in people, and in every situation. Your mom, and Henry loved that about you. Don't throw that part of yourself away." Joe said as Naruto nodded

The trio walked up to the cortex, just as Joe's phone began ringing "Anything?" Naruto asked Caitlin, and Cisco as Felicity joined them

"Hi Baby." Joe said on the phone as Iris called him "Iris?"

Naruto looked up to Joe who looked troubled before he put his phone on speaker "How many of you feel the Trimethyline 32 coursing through your veins, hmm?" they all heard Jesse asked

"That's Jesse." Naruto said before Felicity quickly pinged Iris' phone

"Trimethylmercury 32 is a relatively fast-acting poison." Caitlin said

"Is there a cure?" Joe asked

"Yes. I can start synthesizing the antidote right now." Caitlin said getting up and going to work

"Iris is at City hall." Felicity said

"The mayor's having a fund-raiser there tonight." Joe remembered, and Naruto immediately sped off as Felicity texted someone on her phone

National City

A white streak sped around a track as Alex watched recording the speed, before he spoke into her headset "Alright hit the showers." she said as the white streak sped from the room, and the sound of water could be heard as Alex walked into the locker room

"So how fast was that?" a familiar voice asked over the sound of running water

"Mach 3.2. You weren't really trying very harder ." Alex said smiling, before she looked up when the sound of the water turning off was heard along with wet footsteps, and blushed as Linda still nude walked out drying her hair

"Well, I couldn't really go all out." Linda said before she looked herself over in a mirror her breast which were an A cup, had gotten bigger, and perky sitting at 34D, she had also gained a six pack as her training had also toned her body, going from a straight body shape to an hourglass which she was proud of, as her hips had gotten fuller, also "Damn, I look good."

Alex cleared her throat as Linda groped her breast, before their attention went to Linda's phone which buzzed

With a raised eyebrow she walked over and picked up her phone "It's from Felicity." Linda said reading the text and her eyes widened "Nate's dad has been kidnapped, and a mass poisoning at City Hall has occurred, and Iris is there."

"Well its time to make your debut." Alex said looking at Linda with a serious expression "You need to help Nate, and if I know him like I do, if so much as a scratch is on Henry or Iris, he'd kill whoever was responsible."

Linda nodded before she took a deep breath and a white glow overtook her,

City Hall

Iris wearing a beautiful form fitting red dress, stood amongst the panicking men and women who were being robbed, when she shied away when James walked up on her, with a creepy grin "Well, hello." James greeted tugging on his bow-tie "You know, I've been in prison for 20 years."

"Then you'll know the routine when you get sent back." Iris said glaring at the man before Naruto appeared and grabbed the man slamming him into the wall, causing everyone to look at them

"Where's Henry Allen!?" Naruto asked loudly as Iris who heard looked over to him wide eyed

"He's where you'll be soon. Heaven!" James said as Naruto glared and was about to punch the old man when Axel placed some contraption onto his wrist and locked it onto him "Are you familiar with the movie Speed? Keanu Reeves, Sandra Bullock? See, you're the bus, and that's the bomb. A kinetic bomb, actually, and if you go below 600 mph, same thing happens if you try to remove it." James explained as Naruto looked at the bomb on his wrist before a switch was hit by Axel and it began blinking "Ooh, it's active. Run, run, run, run, run."

Sucking his teeth Naruto sped off,

S.T.A.R. Labs

"Cisco!" Naruto yelled over the coms

"He wasn't lying. That thing's linked to a speedometer, and it will blow if you stop moving." Cisco said as Caitlin, and Felicity walked in

"I have the antidote." Caitlin said before everyone jumped when a white streak sped in and the antidote that Caitlin was wearing was now in the hands of a woman who wore a red bodysuit with white lightning bolts across the top, and Naruto's Flash emblem on her chest, with her face being covered by her mask with only her eyes being visible, and her hair being tied in a high ponytail sticking out of her cowl, her hair now a golden blonde reminiscent to Naruto's own, (Picture Iris new 52 Speedster suit, only white lightning instead of yellow, and her mask is like The Flash with a hole in the back for her hair to spill out)

"What in the hell?" Cisco asked standing up as Caitlin and Felicity backed away from the mystery female speedster, while Wells looked at her wide eyed since she was a complete unknown

"Thanks." the woman said

"Who are y-" Wells who was speaking was interrupted as the woman sped off

"Nate!" Felicity called as everyone remembered that Naruto was speeding through the city with a bomb on his wrist

"Nate, okay listen to me do you see any walls around?" Wells asked

With Naruto

Naruto was running, when he heard what Wells asked causing him to blink as a white streak sped passed him headed for City Hall "Why?" Naruto asked having decided to get someplace empty to vibrate his body

"Because I need you to run into one. Or more accurately, through one." Wells said causing Naruto's eyes to widen

"What?" Caitlin, Cisco and Felicity asked

"If you vibrate at the natural frequency of air, your body your cells will be in a state of excitement that should allow you to phase right through that wall, leaving the bomb on the other side.

"Wha-"

"You can do this." Wells interrupted leaning forward unaware of Cisco, Caitlin, and Felicity looking at him "I believe in you. Listen to me, and just breathe. Feel the air. Feel that wind on your face. Feel the ground, your feet lifting you up, pushing you forward, and the lightning Nate, feel the lightning. Feel its power. Its electricity pumping through your veins, crackling through you, traveling to every nerve in your body, like a shock. You're no longer you now. You're part of something greater. You're part of a speed-force. It's yours. Now do it."

Naruto had a murderous expression on his face, as Wells spoke, if he didn't know any better that sounded like it came from experience, which meant that Harrison Wells was Eobard Thawn, the Reverse Flash the man who murdered his mother, and brother, he was going to Pay!"

In a large sonic boom, Naruto shot off, and vibrated through a truck leaving the kinetic bomb on the ground where it exploded as he kept running "Nate are you okay?" Felicity asked

"Yeah, I'm headed back to get the antidote."

"Um, about that." Caitlin said

City Hall

Everyone was worried when the Flash was forced to leave, as Jesse, and Axel both were at the podium looking at the wire transfers on an app, both smirking "Ooh, I like it." James said

"Look at that." Axel said amazed

"Lobsters on me, kid." James said getting a nod from Axel, before a white streak appeared and everyone jumped feeling a pinch in their arms before the lady speedster appeared and punched Axel in the jaw, knocking him unconscious

Everyone looked at the female Flash in awe, as she looked to James "A woman Flash, cute." James said before he reached for his gun on the podium but found his wrists handcuffed together as Naruto appeared

"I'll say." Naruto said looking at the woman who nodded at him as everyone took pictures of the two speedster while Naruto looked to James

"I've given everyone the antidote. I'm sure you can handle this from here." the woman said before she waved to the people and sped off, while Naruto looked to James

"Where is Henry Allen? Your going to jail either way." Naruto lied because if his dad was hurt James Jesse was a dead man

Warehouse

Henry was tied to a chair, as a wooden box dangled above him with the top threatening to open, and let whatever was inside fall on him and kill him, just as the box open and 9 knives fell to impale him he was grabbed by Naruto and sped outside

"All right." Henry said laughing causing Naruto to smile before he took off his mask

"I know, Red was Barry's color, but I think I make it work, right?" Naruto asked

"Yes you do!" Henry laughed hugging his son, which Naruto didn't hesitate to return

Later

S.T.A.R. Labs

Although the Trickster was stopped there was still a murderer out there controlling bees so no one was resting at the moment although before he focused on that Naruto had took Henry to S.T.A.R. Labs so he could meet his friends

"Wow. Half of this stuff didn't even exist when I was practicing." He ry said looking around at all the equipment in awe

"Yeah, well, I'd be happy to give you a crash course on all of it if you get out." Cisco said only to realize how he said it as Henry looked at him "I'm gonna shut up now."

Henry laughed, and placed a hand on Cisco's shoulder "It's okay." he said as Cisco nodded before Caitlin walked up to Henry

"Dr. Allen?" Caitlin asked getting his attention

"Yes?" Henry asked

"I'm feeling the need to give you a hug. Is that okay?" Caitlin asked

"Absolutely. I will always accept a hug." Henry said hugging Caitlin tightly as she smiled "Thank you." he said getting a nod from the girl

Felicity walked up to Henry with a smile "Felicity. You've gotten very beautiful." Henry said smiling as the two hugged

"Thank you." Felicity said smiling before she pulled away allowing Henry to walk over to Naruto

"You gotta tell me. What does it feel like when you're running down the street like a bat out of hell?" Henry asked

"The second best experience of my life." Naruto smiled

"Second?" Henry asked

"Comes right after the time I spend with my friends, and family." Naruto smiled which Henry returned before the two hugged each other tightly

"I know your mother would be proud of the man you've become, I am." Henry said to Naruto whose face was buried into his shoulder "You've become a light to this city, Nathan. When your out there, I want you to be careful, and to always know that there is a better way. With great power comes great responsibility."

Naruto chuckled into Henry's shoulder, and pulled back as tears were streaming down his face, "Where'd you get that from?" he asked

"A comic I remember reading." Henry shrugged before he and Naruto hugged once more, before he turned to everyone "Thank you for being there for my son. Your all heroes in my book."

Everyone smiled and nodded to him, before Henry walked to Joe "Alright Joe." he said with his hands clasped together ready to be put in handcuffs

"No." Joe said shaking his head causing Henry to raise an eyebrow "Let's go."

Henry looked to Naruto and nodded before he followed Joe out of the cortex, "Well we have a bee manipulator to catch." Naruto said getting a nod from everyone

"Are you sure you don't want to rest?" Wells asked

"Positive." Naruto said

"So, I'm just going to ask," Caitlin said holding a newspaper where a picture of Naruto and the female speedster was shown titled 'Flash, and Lady Flash save Mayor's fundraiser.' "Any idea on who are lady speedster is?"

Naruto and Felicity shook there heads knowing exactly who it was under that mask

"Well, I'm sure she'll appear again." Wells said interested in finding this woman himself, as Gideon had no record of there being a female speedster this early

"I got to say, she had a nice..." Cisco paused when he saw Felicity, Naruto, and Caitlin looking at him "Suit." he finished lamely

"Mm hmm." the three said getting to work

Later

Joe's House

After catching Brie Larvin with the help of and stopping her robotic bees, Naruto, Felicity, Joe, a recently told Eddie, Caitlin, and Cisco were sitting in the living room, with the bored for Wells in front of them "So I'm not the only one who found it strange the way Wells told me how to faze, right?" Naruto asked

"No, that was really weird it was like he was talking from experience." Cisco said nodding before Naruto looked to Joe

"Harrison Wells is the Reverse Flash." Naruto said with a frown

"So what do we do?"

"We need proof, everything is circumstantial." Eddie said with frown as he had been forced to lie to Iris earlier about Mason when Naruto and Joe showed him that Naruto was the Flash and he was not okay with it.

"He's right, so how do we get that proof?" Caitlin asked

"When I interned at Mercury Labs, me and Tina Mcgee got close, I once asked her what happened between her and Wells, and she said he had turned into a completely different person after Tessa Morgan died, at first I chalked it up to grief, but what if it isn't just grief what if he is a different person." Naruto said

"Road trip!" Cisco clapped standing up

"Okay, hold up I have to clear it with Singh first but when I do, we'll go to Starling City." Joe said to Cisco getting a nod from the man

Naruto's Loft

A shirtless Naruto was, lying in his bed looking at the ceiling with a contemplating frown on his face, and closed his eyes to try to take his mind off of following through on his desire to go and maim Wells, when he felt himself being straddled and opened his eyes to see Caitlin,

"Cait?" Naruto asked

"You had a trying day." Caitlin said as she bent down as Naruto noticed that her blouse had a couple of buttons undone and asked

"What abou-mmph."

Caitlin pulled back from the kiss and smiled slightly "Ronnie isn't here, but you are, and I get the feeling a simple hug won't help you. So let me be there for you, like you've been there for me."

Naruto smiled and kissed Caitlin lustfully

Lemon Begins:

Caitlin felt Naruto's hands undress her, stripping down article after article of clothing, until she was down to an extremely lacy black pair of bra and panties and she was wet between the legs to boot.

"Nice," Naruto whispered, and this caused her to shudder when he ran his hand down her long legs while she closed her eyes feeling the heat. "Very, very nice."

"Yes," Caitlin whimpered and his mouth kissed all over her body, but she slowly stripped him. His muscular chest was revealed, and then his pants came off, to reveal the growing tent.

As Caitlin was being kissed, Felicity entered and smiled at the scene, having just got out of the bath, she dropped her towel and walked over before she grabbed Naruto's tool through his boxers and began to pump it up and down. The blonde bombshell slowly worked him over, and then worked his underwear off, allowing him room to breathe.

Linda who was coming from her home with a change of clothes, saw what was going on smiled and began to kiss Felicity's body, while the woman's mouth was completely full at the moment, her very able lips wrapped around Naruto's cock.

"Well, you seem to have been working out," Linda murmured, kissing her way down Felicity's body, and then she reached her very tender garden. The sports journalist crooked one of her fingers and pushed it between Felicity's legs, causing an explosion of lust to fill her body.

The sports journalist worked her finger deep in between Felicity's legs and the blonde goddess panted the more that Linda worked her over. Her nipples got rather stiff and Linda placed her hand on them, squeezing them.

Felicity's motions of sucking Naruto's cock were intense and Naruto stripped Caitlin completely of her clothes. He planted a series of kisses on her stomach.

"Don't tease me, Nate, for the love of fucking god, don't tease me," Caitlin whispered and Naruto's tongue snaked between her legs and worked it's divine magic.

Her juices were his reward, having been released in absolutely no time whatsoever.

That being said, Felicity was about ready to receive a nice little reward of her own. She kept pumping Naruto's manhood, sucking and, slurping him.

Naruto groaned, feeling her plump lips work him up into a frenzy as he kept munching on Caitlin's pussy.

Her work paid off quite nicely, as Naruto's white hot seed sprayed in her mouth. Felicity kept sucking him, milking every single last drop of cum from his balls until her mouth was completely full.

She pulled away and was immediately grabbed by a nude Linda, and kissed lustfully as they exchanged Naruto's seed, while groping each other.

Caitlin gave a loud moan, as smoke burst from her mouth. as her toes curled and she gripped Naruto's hair as she trembled atop of him while she sprayed her vaginal juices on Naruto's face, and looked up to see Felicity and Linda kissing each other, groping each other's asses and rubbing their breasts and vaginas together to create a bit of delicious friction.

"That's pretty hot," Caitlin managed before in a flash of speed Naruto turned her over on the bed, kissing her once again. She could feel goose bumps going down her body, filling every fiber of her being with indescribable pleasure, before Naruto slid deep into her after working her up quite nicely and Caitlin's pussy stretched to accommodate the welcome intruder, as once more Naruto managed to hit all of her right buttons, as he began to drill her pussy

"Oh fuck Naruto, harder," Caitlin moaned, as Naruto cupped her breasts, while her tight pussy gripped his tool as it pumped it into her

Meanwhile, Felicity was atop of Linda, with their pussies rubbing together. Felicity dipped her hand into Linda's pussy, making sure to collect the juices into it, rubbing her clit to allow further stimulation.

Then Felicity smeared Linda's own pussy juices over her heaving breasts and prepared to lick her completely dry "Oh God," Linda moaned, she could feel the pleasure.

Caitlin moaned once again and she could feel that her pussy tighten up at the sight of her friends while she locked her legs around Naruto who continued to pound into her. Soon he would have to cum, he really would have to cum and when he did, she would accept his juices into her tight pussy. Caitlin closed her eyes, feeling Naruto work her over.

The ice powered doctor felt the sensation of him going into her and her nerve endings felt like they were on fire. What Linda and Felicity were doing had caused her to be heightened with even more pleasure.

Naruto slammed his lips into Caitlin's as he felt his balls tightened as he continued to plow into her,

"Oh yes, yes, take me, harder," Caitlin moaned, really getting into the moment and letting go,

Her milking his prick ensured that his cumming would be intense as it always would be. His balls launched a heavy load of cum deep into her once again. Caitlin closed her eyes and felt him injecting his white hot fluids into her and she saw stars

Felicity smiled, and made her way over to Naruto, draping herself over his lap, her heated core lined up over him

"I love you." Felicity said looking in his eyes as he smiled

"And I you," Naruto said, cupping one of her breasts and causing her to give a moan of excitement before he pushed himself deep into her depths and she clamped down onto him rather hard

Caitlin felt panting, saw Linda on the bed and she crawled over between her legs. Her cold breath blowing against her dripping twat got her all wound up and excited for what was going to come next.

"God!" Linda moaned and she could feel Caitlin's tongue bury deep into her pussy, and she could have sworn that it extended deep into her, licking out the inside of her walls. That being said, the sports journalist lost all sense of herself, as the lights in the room being to grow brighter, even though they had been off before

Caitlin smiled, Linda tasted delicious, and she seemed to taste better than last time

Felicity's pussy wrapped around Naruto's tool and she bounced, and rode him. She could feel him go into her body and as always, her really tight muscles squeezed him. His hands roamed all over her body and the blonde whimpered with pleasure, when he worked his hands all over her body.

"Yes, yes, just like that," Felicity encouraged him, bouncing even further up and down his tool, taking him deeper in between her hot thighs once again.

The blonde once again felt his now vibrating hands over her body and squealed in delight the more that he brought his hands all over her. It seemed like this was causing sparks to fly all through her body and her tight vagina clamped around him, milking his tool when it went deeper in between her legs.

"Oh yes, oh fuck yes," Felicity whimpered once again and she could see Caitlin now have Linda over on the bed, with a strap on that Linda had brought

Linda could feel her pussy clench and she could see the toy brush over her dripping slit

"I'm never thought I'd use something like this," Caitlin whispered with a smile on her face and Linda closed her eyes, before Caitlin began ramming her strap on deep into Linda

Linda could feel the pleasure and she allowed herself to be enjoy it, the strap on penetrating her walls and pushing deep into her. The sports journalist felt the rush that continued between her thighs and everything was as it should be, pleasure,

Felicity rocked herself onto Naruto, enjoying her ride. His plump lips treated her breasts nicely and the blonde reared her head back to the heavens to let out a scream of lustful pleasure the more that her tight walls closed around his tool, as Naruto vibrated his entire body

"Want to switch, Naruto?" Caitlin whispered, eying Felicity who could see what Caitlin was doing to Linda and her pussy grew wetter.

Naruto nodded and Linda could feel Naruto's hands roam her body. He had been building up quite a pace with Felicity and her wet walls closed around him when Naruto slipped into her body.

"I bet you wanted this all night," Naruto whispered as his hands caressed her body

"Take me," Linda begged, she was all for gentle but there was a time where they could be gentle and there was a time where Naruto could take her and take her and this was one of the times where she wanted Naruto to take her hard.

Naruto not holding back, hammered into Linda at super speed from behind and the sports journalist gave a silent scream of pleasure as the lights in the loft bursted

The dark haired photo kinetic felt him plow deep into her body and she whimpered, as Naruto rammed himself as far into her body as he could go and she felt the rush of him striking her g-spot with a pleasurable impact repeatedly.

Felicity could feel Caitlin's strap on push into her.

"Nate left you wet for me, that's good, let's see if I can get you wetter," Caitlin said, and she squeezed Felicity's breast and once again, the blonde bombshell felt her breath being driven from her body, the more that she pushed herself deep between those smoldering hot thighs.

Felicity closed her eyes, rolling her hips as Caitlin was humping away away at her from above. It seemed like each thrust was bringing her over the edge and then just a little bit further beyond.

Naruto had been working up a pace and he could feel Linda's tight walls caress him in an attempt to bring him to an explosion. His balls ached with the need of release and he was about ready to go.

Linda's body tingled with excitement, sensing his release, as he gripped her hair tightly, as he explored every nook and cranny of her body and held onto her hips, ramming her from behind. The sports journalist could feel that pleasure coursing through her body and his balls throbbed with the greatest desire when he was this close to spilling his juices into her.

"Do it, cum, cum, please, paint my walls white, make me your personal…oh put that cum in my pussy," Linda begged and her whimpering increased.

"You know, since you asked so nicely," Naruto grunted, working into her from behind and once again, his balls throbbed. He didn't slow down his pace, rather he sped it up and his thrusts got deeper into her.

Linda gave a squealed into the pillow as his manhood pushed into her and it launched a few splatters of cum into her body. The flood and rope after rope of cum launched between her hot thighs and Linda once again felt him, when he painted her insides completely white.

Naruto pulled out of her completely and he eyed Caitlin, and there was only one thing to do now.

"Switch."

Naruto's hardness pushed back inside Felicity and Caitlin's tongue was inside Linda's pussy, eating the combination of juices that were oozing out of her.

This arrangement continued throughout the night, with all four parties becoming greatly satisfied after things worn down.

Lemon Ends

Dawn

Naruto laid down as Felicity slept on top of him, while Linda clutched onto his right side, with Caitlin on his left, looked down at them and smiled slightly before he closed his eyes and fell asleep

Finished


	18. Eobard Thawne

2 Weeks Later

It took some time to be able to get authorized to take his vacation days, but as soon as he was able, he and Cisco went out to Starling City, and with the help of Quentin who was now police captain, and Ray Palmer, a new friend of Cisco's the two had found a body in a shallow grave off the side of the road

Convincing Quentin to keep it quiet the two had left Starling with the mummified corpse and were currently in Naruto's old lab, which wasn't being used as no one had filled the position his replacement vacated, looking over the corpse

"I can't believe it." Caitlin said looking at the corpse

"Caitlin, I ran the DNA test twice. It's a perfect match. This body is the real Harrison Wells." Cisco replied

"So if this is Dr. Wells, then who have we been working for this whole time?" Caitlin asked

"Eobard Thawn." Naruto said looking over to them "That is the name of The Reverse Flash, and the man who has taken over Harrison Wells identity."

"How do you know that?" Joe asked

"My older self when he got me out of the house, told me before he somehow blocked the memory, with only flashes getting through over the years.' Naruto said getting a nod from them, although they wished to hear more about this later "We should get this out of here before someone comes."

Everyone nodded and stepped back as Naruto walked over to the corpse and sped off

Later

S.T.A.R. Labs

Naruto and Caitlin walked into the cortex, to see Cisco browsing through blueprints "What are you doing?" Caitlin asked

"After the accelerator exploded, I built a 3-D model of S.T.A. so that I could pinpoint exactly what caused the malfunction." Cisco said

"And you never ran this test?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as he and Caitlin looked over Cisco's shoulder

"Of course I did. I just never had any reason to look at any areas outside of the pipeline or the cortex. It's a big building. Lots of places for Wells to hide something." Cisco said before he paused when a the screen flashed red and a area in the blueprint was highlighted

"What is that?" Naruto asked

"That shouldn't be there." Cisco said before the three friends decided to investigate and walked down to the anomaly

"I'm picking up more activity around here." Cisco said with his tachyon modified detector "Tachyons. There." he said as the detector began to beep loudly

Naruto placed his hands on the wall, and felt around for a secret entrance way, when the side of the wall lit up as his hand touched it and the wall moved to the side, causing Naruto to look over to Caitlin, and Cisco who shrugged before all three entered the dark room, and jumped when the door closed behind them, before a light shined on a panel and the Reverse Flash suit was scene causing Caitlin, and Cisco to gaso, as Naruto frowned

"Oh, my God." Caitlin said as Naruto continued to look around before a small stand caught his attention before 3 articles appeared each with him on it

"Um, guys." Naruto called causing Caitlin, and Cisco to turn and face him before they saw the articles as well

"What the frak?" Cisco asked looking at the articles before he focused on one "Flash missing. Vanishes in crisis. After an epic street battle with the Reverse-Flash, "our city's very own Scarlet Speedster disappeared in an explosion of light. Dated April 25, 2024."

"This one says 'Flash no more. He's now Godspeed." Naruto said looking at a picture that was half the Flash and another half a white suit "After the destruction of Starling City, The Flash has decided to change outfits and tactics. The speedster has been delivering a brutal sense of justice, after publicly killing Captain Cold, and Forestorm, and publicly threatening all criminals telling them that they either shape up or die. Dated April 25, 2024?"

"This says, 'Flash, Lady Flash, Kid Flash, Impulse, Killer Frost, and Vibe ordered to appear before the Mayor for the slaughter of all criminals in Central City. Everyone is looking over their shoulder after our once righteous heroes stopped a break out at Iron Heights prison, witnesses reported seeing Team Flash crying over the tortured deceased body of inmate Henry Allen, before they killed every criminal in Iron Heights without mercy." Caitlin red as it held a picture of a ruined Iron Heights with Naruto as the Flash stood watching the fire as he held Henry Allen close to him and a few other people with their backs turned all watched the fire as well "This one is dated April 25, 2024 also."

"Think that's weird look at the name on the byline." Caitlin said as on all articles it had the same name

"Iris West-Allen." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow

"Mazel tov?" Cisco asked

"Hebrew. Ancient language of the Jewish people." Gideon said causing everyone to jump and look around

"Uh-uh. What the hell was that?" Cisco asked freaked out

"Is someone here?" Caitlin asked

"Hello?" Naruto asked before Gideon as a large head appeared

"Good evening, Nathan Allen." Gideon said

"Uh H-hi. You know who I am?" Naruto asked with a raised eye brow

"Of course. Nathan Allen, Founder of Uzumaki Scientific Research Industrial Facility, or Uzumaki Industries for short." Gideon said as Naruto, Cisco and Caitlin looked at each other

"What were those articles?" Naruto asked

"Potential futures in store for you, 3 of many potential ones." Gideon said

"What are you?" Naruto asked

"I am Gideon, an interactive artificial consciousness, created by you." Gideon said causing Naruto's eyes to widen

"AI. Sick."

"Why are you with Eobard Thawne?" Naruto asked

"I was stolen from your lab, and taken along with Eobard to help him achieve the demise of the Flash, however I am programmed by you, to obey you above anyone else, and your friends and family second." Gideon said

"Sounds like something I would do." Naruto nodded "Tell me about Eobard Thawn, what happened that night 15 years ago."

"Eobard Thawn came from the future to kill The Flash Barry Allen, upon achieving this task he decided to kill the Allen family not knowing that he caused a major shift in the time line as he did so. In killing Barry Allen he lost his connection to the speed force."

'Why would killing Barry cause him to lose his connection to the Speed Force?"

'Eobard Thawn was what you referred to as a Flash fan boy, he recreated the accident and gained access to the Speed Force, when he saw that he couldn't be the Flash, he decided to become the opposite of everything he was, and would travel through time to battle your brother over and over until that night 15 years ago, we're he decided the entire Allen family should be killed." Gideon. explained as Naruto clenched his fist

"What does he want from me?"

"For you to be the Flash."

"Elaborate." Naruto ordered

"Eobard Thawn is stuck in this time, 136 years before he was born. He thinks the key to getting home is your speed but he wants you to be The Flash that Barry was so that he could return to his future." Gideon elaborated as Naruto frowned as the article about the Flash vanishing appeared

"I see." Naruto said

"Wells is in the building." Cisco said suddenly on his phone

"What? How do you know that?" Naruto asked looking at Cisco

"I put a tracker on his wheelchair. Which, if we're wrong about him and he is paralyzed, I'm going to hell for that one. He's in the Cortex. Ask questions fast." Cisco said

"I have enough. Thank you Gideon."

"Certainly father." Gideon said causing Naruto to smile slightly

"Oh Gideon don't tell Wells or Thawn that we were here."

'Of course." Gideon said getting a nod from Naruto before he sped off, and moments later Wells entered

"Good evening, Gideon." Wells greeted.

"Good evening, Dr. Wells." Gideon replied

"Is everything all right?" Eobard asked

"Everything is fine." Gideon said with a small smirk, when Eobard had succeeded in making the Flash, she had kept Thawn in the dark about a lot of things, since her creator was an good person, a bit damaged but he cared about people and she was created with the purpose to help him achieve his goals, and the main goal of Naruto Uzumaki or Nathaniel Allen was keeping his friends safe.

CC Jitters

Eddie was buying two coffees when Joe walked up "What's the emergency?" Joe asked before Joe handed him a mug

"Oh, no emergency. I just wanted to, you know, talk to you. Without Iris around or Barry around or Cisco around or Caitlin around." Eddie said as they walked to a table

"So, in other words, you want to talk to me alone." Joe asked with a small chuckle and sat down "What is it?"

"Um, so listen. With everything going on Investigating Wells and finding out about Nate,"

"Eddie, you cannot tell Iris about Nate." Joe interrupted

"This isn't about Nate. I know the timing might seem off, you know, with everything that's going on, but I want to propose to Iris, and I'd like your blessing." Eddie said causing Joe to freeze before the man put his mug down and looked thoughtful for a moment before he looked Eddie dead in the eye

"No." Joe answered causing Eddie to smile

"Come again?" Eddie asked

"No." Joe said causing Eddie to frown "You do not have my blessing."

Eddie made to speak but Joe's phone buzzed which he pulled out "That's Nate. We got to go." Joe said before he quickly walked off followed by Eddie

"Joe, I only asked as a courtesy, out of respect. I don't need your permission." Eddie said frowning

30 Minutes Later

Joe's House

"Really? For three very smart people, that was really stupid." Joe said with a frown on his face having learned what happened "What if Wells had caught you in that-" struggling to find a name Joe looked to Cisco

"Time vault." Cisco offered

"Thank you." Joe said

"Okay, I know we've seen a lot this past year, but time travel?" Eddie asked in disbelief

"I did it." Naruto said causing everyone to look at him, causing Joe's eyes to widen in remembrance

"Excuse me?" Eddie asked

"One of the two speedsters in Nate's house the night his mother, and brother died was Nate. I mean, The Flash. He was there. Which means that one day in the future, Nate will travel back in time to that night." Cisco explained

"Actually, I wasn't talking about that." Naruto said causing Eddie, Cisco, and Caitlin to raise an eyebrow "I kind of already time traveled. By accident."

"What?" Cisco asked

"I was running to try and stop a tsunami from hitting the city," Naruto began

"When was that?" Caitlin asked

"When Mark Mardon showed up so a few weeks ago." Naruto said

"So that's how you found him so easily."

"Yeah, right around the time before you started having those nightmares." Naruto said to Cisco

"Oh, you mean the ones where Wells uses his super-speeding hand to shred apart my heart?"

"Yes, right." Naruto said nodding "So, what if they're not dreams?"

"What else could they be?"

"Memories." Naruto said

"I'm not following." Joe said sitting down

"All right, so right before I tried to stop the tsunami I called Caitlin and she answered crying, saying she needed to see me immediately, but Ibefore she could go into detail I told her to get someplace safe, what if, Cisco found out that Wells is the Reverse-Flash, and then Wells killed him, and Caitlin found him? But when I ran back a day, I changed the timeline so that event never happened."

"If it never happened, how can Cisco remember it?" Joe asked causing Cisco to nod wondering the same thing

"Maybe he's a metahuman." Naruto said looking at Cisco who smiled and started laughing

"No I'm not." Cisco said

"Cisco,"

"If I was a meta human why are my 'powers' just now manifesting?"

"Maybe either they needed to fully develop, or me traveling back was a trigger. It's happened before," Naruto said

"Like with who?" Cisco asked

"Me." Caitlin said causing everyone to look at her, before he took off the ring Naruto gave her, and placed her hand on a glass of water before it was frozen solid

"Cait, your a metahuman?" Joe asked wide eyed

"Yes, I am Cryokinetic. I've been trying to control water as well but it's coming along slowly." Caitlin revealed looking to Naruto who was looking at her and she nodded letting him know that she was okay

"Guys we need to know what happened between Cisco, and Reverse Flash." Naruto said

"How, I can't control my dreams or memories they just happened."

"Something is triggering them, but I might have an idea." Caitlin said as everyone looked at her

Caitlin, Cisco, and Naruto went to S.T.A.R. Labs to make some gear that'll allow Cisco to be able access his dream, but a snag was hit when it came to allow Cisco to be able to communicate with them before Eobard appeared and a lie here and there got him to help and fix the data before he left, Naruto had left after making plans to meet up at Joe's to get everything ready before Iris showed up just as he was about to get started and told him about her theory that all the meta humans were created by the Particle Accelerator explosion, taking her data, Naruto said he'd look into when he he had the chance and get back to her about it, after she left Eddie arrived and asked Naruto to talk to Joe since apparently the man wished to propose but Joe wouldn't give him his blessing

After coming up with the plan, Eddie left to keep Iris safe while Joe explained the reason he wouldn't give his blessing, so Naruto resolved to stay out of it, it was now time to expose Wells,

S.T.A.R. Labs

Cortex

Caitlin was alone ready to put Wells away, everyone had decided it was best if Eddie didn't know about Eobard who knows how that would affect him, and they couldn't have anyone off their game. Cisco and she were completely on board with this, as Wells had used them, there reputations, they're careers they would be lucky if they even found another job. Far as she was concerned the man was a liar who has done nothing but ruined the lives of everyone he's come into contact either for 15 years.

"Hello, ." Caitlin greeted with a fake smile as she looked over to him "How was your lecture?"

"Oh, boring, tedious." Wells said

"Platitudinous?" Caitlin asked

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Wells said before he looked around and didn't see Cisco "Um, where... Where's Cisco?"

"Uh, he is in the bunker. He thinks he finally figured out what went wrong at Christmas." Caitlin said catching his frown "You know, when we were trying to catch the Reverse-Flash?"

"Yes, I remember that night." Wells said with a frown "Well, did he say what he's found?"

"Nope, just that it was important, we're waiting for Nate to come back, from National City." Caitlin replied getting a nod from Wells "Hmm. Good, I'll just wheel on down there, see what he's got."

"Okay." Caitlin said as Wells left before she texted Cisco on her phone 'Here he comes.'

Few Minutes Later

Bunker

Cisco stood in front the force field looking at the hologram of the Reverse Flash when he heard "Hello, Cisco."

Turning around Cisco saw Wells walking toward him clapping "You've been busy, you really are incredibly clever. I've always said it."

"You're him. The Reverse-Flash." Cisco said glaring at Wells as Naruto and Joe were hidden watching while Caitlin recorded what was happening from the cortex "Joe was right this whole time, wasn't he?"

"Good ol' Joe." Wells said walking to the laptop and slamming it shut " Joe West had his doubts all along. Even from that first night in the hospital, Joe knew something wasn't right. Cops as inconvenient now as they will be in a hundred years."

"You killed Nate's mom, and brother." Cisco said glaring at Wells "Why?"

"Nate's brother was my original target, and, I figured while I'm at it, why not all of them." Wells said as Naruto who was hidden lips pulled back in a snarl

"That's not an admission." Joe whispered as Wells raised his left hand and began to advance toward Cisco who stumbled back

"Something isn't right." Naruto whispered

"What do you mean?" Joe whispered back

"It feels as if what he's saying has been rehearsed," Naruto said before there attention went to Cisco who tripped back onto the trap

"Oops." Wells laughed as Cisco took out his phone as he stood up

"You're not gonna get away with this." Cisco said activating the force field that was reconfigured to keep all speedster out

"I'm not gonna get away with it?" Wells laughed, as everyone watched him put his arm down "Oh, You're smart, Cisco. But you're not that smart."

Wells with a smirk put his foot forward passing through the force field easily, but before he could get through completely Naruto sped in and punched him in the face, sending him flying into a super capacitor which began to spark as Wells was electrocuted Cisco, Naruto, Caitlin, and Joe watched in shock as Wells fell to the ground dead

"He didn't confess." Cisco said

"Wells is right handed." Naruto said just as Wells form turned grey and rippled before a bald man with skin over his eyes and no nose took his place

"What the hell?" Joe asked wide eyed

"All ways be one step ahead Flash." Wells voice chimed in over the intercom causing everyone to look around "Allow me to introduce to you Mr. Hannibal Bates a meta with the incredible ability to transform into any person he touches. I knew that ability would come in handy."

"You used him! Like you used all of us!" Caitlin yelled

"Well, he served a purpose." Wells said

"You ruined my life! All of our lives! Caitlin, and Cisco stood by you after everything that happened."

"I can see how this must be difficult for you to understand, but trust me, your lives now are so much better because of what I have done for you." Wells said from his unknown location

"You don't have to hide anymore. We know you're not Harrison Wells. Just tell us who you are." Joe demanded

"A confession will get you nowhere. You've seen who I am. You know what I can do. Now I don't want to kill you Flash, I need you. And I also did not anticipate, as difficult as the past how much I would come to love working with you. With all of you. And yet, that does not change what needs to happen."

"Your not getting away with all the shit you put us through." Naruto said

"He's in the time vault!" Cisco yelled and Naruto immediately sped off

"Nate!" Joe yelled just as a buzzer went off on Cisco's phone and his eyes widened

"No, no." Cisco yelled running to the cortex

Time Vault

Naruto sped into the time vault to see that Wells had taken his suit and left the chair causing him to kick it into the wall in frustration, causing the wheelchair to slam into the wall and bounce to the ground a few pieces breaking off, before Naruto saw some kind of futuristic device in the bottom, before he removed it, and his attention went to the far wall, and his eyes widened when he saw footage from Joe's house, his old lab, Iris, and Eddie's apartment, along with Caitlin, and Cisco's along with his old apartment that he had abruptly moved out of

"Son of bitch." Naruto said speeding away

Cortex

Caitlin, and Joe entered to see Cisco freaking out on the computer "What's the matter Cisco?" Caitlin asked

"The pipeline has been reactivated." Cisco said just as Naruto sped in

"I need you to find Iris and Eddie." Naruto said to Caitlin while placing down the device

"Why?" Joe asked

"Wells has been watching us." Naruto said before he looked to Joe "I know I promised Joe, but this is real, I'm telling her who I am."

Joe frowned but nodded reluctantly as Naruto looked to Cisco "What's this?' Cisco asked

"No idea, but Wells had it under his chair. Call me when you get a location. " Naruto said taking his suit and speeding off

Central City

Eddie and Iris were walking in the city, currently they were on the bridge over the ocean off the side of the sports arena "I am very much enjoying this stroll. We needed a good stroll." Iris said

"Yeah. Actually, though, would you mind if we park here for a second?" Eddie asked stopping and turning to face her just as her phone rung

"Oh, it's my dad." Iris said about to answer

"Could you call him back later?" an impatient Eddie asked causing Iris to look at him before she nodded slowly

"Sure." Iris said pressing ignore and focusing on Eddie "What's going on?"

"Iris, this past year has been the best of my life, I thank God that I get to wake up beside you, now we've been through some rough times, but not for a second have I've never lost faith in us." Eddie said as he clutched his ring behind his back and took a deep breath "Iris West."

"Eddie?" Iris asked before a breeze swept by along with a red streak of lightning as Eddie looked at his empty hand, before anot her streak of red lightning and Eddie was hit down the bridge "Eddie!"

Eddie got to his knees to see The Reverse Flash at the edge of the bridge "Bad timing, Detective."

Eddie immediately reached for his gun, but Thawne had him by his collar "Stop! Leave him alone!" Iris yelled bravely causing Eobard to look at her

"Iris, no!" Eddie yelled before he was slammed ribs first into the metal railing if the bridge and Eobard was in front of Iris who looked at him in shock

"I know who you are. You killed Barry, Nate's mom." Iris said as Eobard raised a vibrating hand "But you don't have to hurt anyone else."

Eobard was smirking when he saw a familiar lightning trail coming and quickly ran away grabbing Eddie as he did

Iris gasped in horror falling to her knees, as she did so, before she jumped when The Flash appeared grabbing her shoulders and making sure she was okay "Hey, Iris. It's okay. It's me." Naruto said vibrating his voice, Eddie was in danger now wasn't the time to drop a bombshell on her

"He took him. The Man in Yellow, he took Eddie." Iris said

"I promise I will find him, okay?

"What is happening?" Iris asked

"Later, now listen to me. You go some place safe, don't say anything to anyone you can't trust, I swear to you, I will bring him back, all right?" Naruto said turning to leave

"Wait, stop." Iris said just as Naruto's hand slipped from her own and a jolt ran through her as he sped off as she watched after him in shock

Naruto ran through the city, growing increasingly frustrated when he couldn't find Eddie or Eobard

"Dammit!" Naruto yelled, before he saw a man in black armor standing in the middle of the road armed to the teeth, walking with a rocket launcher pointed at the gold reserve "What in the.."

"What was going on?" Cisco asked over the coms

"Eddie has been taken, and now some guyis about to attack the Gold reserve."

'Stop him!" Joe said

"Got it." Naruto said before he ducked low and tackled the man causing him to drop his rocket launcher, before Naruto grabbed him and sped off while unmasking the man, and his eyes widened before he was blind sided by an overwhelming sense of fear as flashes of surgeons appeared in his mind causing Naruto to tumble forward,

"Father hate Flash, Grodd kill Flash!" he heard in his head

Naruto looked around and quirked an eyebrow at the large gorilla walking toward him

"Nate, what's wrong why'd you stop?" Caitlin asked

"Um, guys either I'm hallucinating or there is a giant gorilla who just threatened me in front of me." Naruto said

"What?" Cisco asked before he hacked into the traffic cams to see Naruto standing up as a familiar gorilla beat on its chest and roared at Naruto in challenge

"Oh my god, that's Grodd." Caitlin gasped

"Who the hell is a Grodd?" Naruto asked

"I am Grood!" Grodd yelled telepathically charging at Naruto who grabbed the robber and jumped out of the way into a window, before he grabbed the man but paused when he noticed the man's helmet had came off and found himself lookin into the face of General Eiling

"Eiling." Naruto spat before his eyes widened when a large arm from Grodd grabbed at him before a speed clone appeared "Go dump Eiling on Lian Yiu!"

Grodd looked between the two Flashes, before the new one grabbed Eiling and sped off, and roared when the bad man escaped before Naruto appeared and kneed him in his chin causing him to stumble back clutching his mouth after he bit his tounge

"Kill Flash!" Grodd yelled

"Try it you Mighty Joe Young knock off." Naruto said speeding out of the way when Grodd tried to jump on him

"My name is,"

"Kong, yeah I know." Naruto said as Grodd glared at him

"I. AM.

"Groot!" Naruto interrupted laughing before Grodd roared and dived at him, quickly Naruto jumped, and when Grodd was under him kicked off of Grodd up to a building causing Grodd to fall before he scrambled up and saw Naruto land on the side of a building and speed up to the roof and looked down at Grodd and baited him with the 'Bring It' motion

With a roar Grodd, jumped up and followed Naruto who sped away running through the streets as Grodd hopped from building to building

S.T.A.R. Labs

Joe, Cisco, and Caitlin listened to Naruto banter with himself and asked "Nate who are you talking too?" Joe asked

"Grodd, from what I can tell he's telepathic." Naruto said causing there eyes to widen

"Five years ago, Eiling and Wells were working on a project to expand soldiers' cognitive abilities during battle." Caitlin said to Joe

"What we didn't realize is that Eiling was trying to create soldiers with psychic abilities." Cisco said

"What do you mean?" Joe asked

"Eiling was trying to create these super-soldiers with telepathic and telekinetic capabilities. But when Dr. Wells found out about the terrible experiments that Eiling was doing, he shut down the entire project." Caitlin said

"So our psycho-killer has a soft spot for animals. That's sweet." Joe said

"Yeah, I have a toothache from just listening." Naruto said sarcastically as he dodged Grodd from landing on him, What happened to Grodd after?"

"We don't know. After the Particle Accelerator exploded, I went down to check on him, and his cage was empty." Caitlin said

"So he must have been affected by the same energy that hit Nate." Joe said

"When the dark matter hit Grodd, all the drugs and serums that Eiling injected him with could've activated. So the Accelerator explosion created a meta-gorilla. And I think we know what happens when a super-intelligent ape who's pissed off at humans escapes captivity." Cisco said

"I think escape is a strong word, maybe Wells let him out." Naruto said

"A strong possibility." Joe nodded

"I don't believe it."

Everyone turned around to see Iris in the threshold looking at them but mainly Joe in anger

"Iris." Joe said

"You knew Nate was the Flash." Iris said causing everyone's eyes to widen

"W-How did you..."

"Earlier, when I touched The Flash, I felt a jolt of electricity. The only other time I have ever felt anything like that was when Nate was in a coma after the accident." Iris said as Joe walked over to her "You all have been lying to me for months!"

"Your right, but don't be mad at them it's my fault, okay I made Nate promise not to tell you, to protect you." Joe said

"That excuse is getting old, first it was the police academy, then Eddie, but you lying to me about something like this about Nate is not okay. Does Eddie know about this?"

'Yes, he does." Joe nodded

"Is that why he got kidnapped?"

"No, we don't know why Wells took Eddie." Caitlin said

"Dr. Wells is The Man in Yellow?" Iris asked

"Everything he's been doing, helping Nate it was all a lie. Wells killed Barry, and Nora. He won't kill Eddie, we're going to get him back. I swear." Joe said

"Yeah, The Flash said the same thing." Iris said frowning

With Naruto

Unaware of what was going on Naruto was running when Grodd landed in front of him in the square downtown, causing everyone to scream in surprise and back away, before Naruto gave a punch when Grodd raised both his arms up causing Grodd to grunt and fold over his arm as Naruto spun around and lashed out with a kick to Grodd's back sending him tumbling forward

Grodd slammed his fist into the ground before he got up and ripped the door of a taxi and tossed at Naruto who was speeding forward before he caught the door, and used the momentum to spin around and try to slap Grodd in the face, but Grodd blocked and grabbed Naruto by his neck and lifted him up into the air, and slammed him into the ground causing cracks to form as Naruto wheezed grunting as he was picked up and slammed repeatedly into the ground before Grodd began raining wild strong blows on Naruto as everyone watched in horror, before Naruto was picked up and tossed down the street into the side of a bus causing it to slide into a lamp post as everyone on board immediately vacated

Naruto groaned as he got up before he heard the cry of a baby and looked to a seat to see a car seat with a baby girl inside picking up the baby, Naruto cradled the toddler before he saw Grodd running toward the bus and a mother screaming for her child being held back by some people as she tried to run to the bus

Naruto saw that the two exits on the bus were blocked, and Grodd was coming in quickly needing to save the child Naruto sped out and dived over Grodd and landed on his feet and was in front of the mother in a split second while Grodd was now in the destroyed bus

"Here you go." Naruto said

"Oh thank you, bless you Flash." the woman said as Naruto turned to see Grodd out of the bus looking around at all the people snapping pictures, before the ape roared and picked up a minivan and tossed it at some people causing Naruto's eyes to widen, as the people screamed and tried to run, before Naruto sped in as the people were cornered and caught the car taking a few steps back from the weight, before he set the car down

"Everyone get to safety!" Naruto yelled causing everyone to run to what they thought was a safe and good viewing position,

"Weakness for people." Grodd said to Naruto whose eyes widened Grodd them tried to run to the closet observers which happened to be the News station, before Naruto appeared, along with Linda on opposite sides of him Linda aiming low, and Naruto aiming high kicked Grodd causing his body to twist in the sky, before Naruto and Linda sped in front of the news station, before an orb of light appeared around Linda's hand, and lightning cackled upon Naruto's arm the two punched Grodd in the sending him flying back falling down into the subway on the rail lines

With a grunt Grodd shakingly got up and clutched his torso, as Linda's blow had burned him, seeing light behind him along with hearing a train Grodd turned around and was hit by the subway train

Everyone cheered as Naruto, brought Linda into a hug, which she returned "How'd you know?"

"They were broadcasting your fight worldwide, thought you could use a hand." Linda said causing Naruto to smile before they looked to the cheering people and the destroyed property and looking to each other and exchanging nods the two sped around

Everyone watched as orange lightning and a white streak sped around before the damaged property was fixed and the two heroes were gone.

Moments Later

S.T.A.R. Labs

Joe had left having been called in as everyone was on the lookout for a telepathic Gorilla, while Naruto was being patched up by Caitlin having suffered some cracked and bruised ribs amongst other injuries, Cisco, was in his workshop studying the device Naruto had found under Wells chair while Linda and Iris stood watching Naruto , with Iris having a frown on her face

"You were lucky out there."

"Yeah, I even thought it was over when he got ahold of me." Naruto smiled slightly, before his eyes widened as a tremor went through his body when a frowning Caitlin slapped his ribs "Why?"

"That wasn't funny." Caitlin said before Naruto looked to Iris, before turning to Linda, and Caitlin

"Can we have a minute." Naruto said getting nods before the two went to see what Cisco was doing "I get that your mad."

"I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed." Iris said frowning

"There were so many times I wanted to tell you. You were the first person I wanted to tell, but Joe made me promise to keep you out of it for your safety."

"Did you ever stop to think that looping me in would keep me safe? That if I knew what was going on out there, I could prepare for it? Maybe I could've helped you put the bad guys away instead of being in the way."

"Believe me, Joe, and I have argued about this every single day, but you can't be angry at your dad, for doing what he thought was best in protecting you. If you have to be angry then be angry at me." Naruto said

"Okay, then explain to me how the person I thought I knew better than anyone has been keeping secrets from me? Big, life-changing secrets? You were supposed to be my best friend, Nate."

"I am your best friend, Iris." Naruto said

"How can you say that when the most important things in your life, the things that matter the most, the things that you're supposed to share, you kept all of them from me? You lied to me about everything. I don't even know who you are anymore." Iris said glaring at Naruto as a tear streamed from her eye

"I know, Iris. Believe me, there were so many times I came close to just showing you who I was, but I gave Joe my word, and I don't go back on that, not even when I want too. And in a way I actually agreed with him, because even though I was forced to lie to you about this part of my life, and tried to push you away. You always managed to find your way back in the center of it, most of the time in danger. My ultimate goal as the Flash is to protect my loved ones, that includes you. I am the guy who would die for every precious person in my life without hesitation, I would gladly shoulder their hatred and grief as well, as long as they are happy and safe. That is who I always been, through all the pain I've experienced that is my foundation and it hasn't changed in the slightest." Naruto said

For a moment Naruto and Iris watched each other before Naruto cleared his throat "Eddie is still missing, let's go." Naruto said walking out of the med bay, into Cisco's workshop to see him Linda and Caitlin looking over some the monitor

"What's going on?" Naruto asked

"um," Cisco tried to get his words together since he, Linda, and Caitlin had been eavesdropping on Naruto, and Iris conversation

"If, the accelerator is reactivated the meta humans in the pipeline are toast, so I'm going to transport them to Lian Yiu." Linda said

"You've been there before?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, I helped Felicity with something there.." Linda nodded

"Alright, I wish I could go with you but I need to find Eddie." Naruto said getting a nod of understanding

"I know, I'll be quick." Linda said as she and Caitlin walked out to the cortex where Caitlin would gas the inmates and Linda would leave them to fend for themselves on Lian Yiu, which wasn't a problem for anyone surprisingly seeing as these people made the wrong choices with there powers and they were facing the consequences

2 Days Later

It turns out the device at the bottom of Wells device was a battery that he may have been using to charge himself to get faster, Cisco thought the device was added after Christmas, when Wells saw he wasn't a match for Naruto, so it was unknown if Wells had made up for the gap in speed between him and Naruto or if Naruto was still faster, currently everyone was in the cortex, brainstorming Eddie, and Wells we're nowhere to be found Wells house was burnt down courtesy of Naruto so they knew he wasn't there, which would've been to obvious.

"Where could he be hiding, I mean he needs me, so he hasn't left Central City, He went through the trouble of rebuilding the accelerator, and even has some futuristic device charging it...the Accelerator." Naruto said wide eyed "He's been under our noses."

Everyone followed Naruto down to the pipeline just as a red streak sped pass them,

"Search for Eddie!" Naruto yelled speeding off after Wells

Everyone nodded and went into the pipeline and began to look around wishing Linda was here but she had to work, and was unavailable for at least another hour, "Help! Down here!" everyone stopped and looked deeper into the pipeline hearing a cry for "Help!"

Eddie was screaming as loud as his tired body allowed him to, as he was bound to a chair, before he heard "Eddie?

"Joe!" Eddie said smiling as Joe climbed down the ladder

"Oh, partner." Joe said running over as Cisco came down as well followed by Iris

"Oh, my God. We got you." Cisco said

"Oh, my God. Eddie." Iris said running over seeing his tired form "Are you okay?"

"Let's get him out of here. Come on." Joe said as he and Cisco helped Eddie up to the ladder as Iris looked around and saw a box on the ground and picked it up and opened it to see the ring

Central City

Naruto and Eobard ran side by side, each throwing blows that were being dodged before Naruto tripped Eobard who began to roll, until Naruto grabbed him by the back of his head and sped forward dragging Eobard's face along the road causing him to scream in pain, skin, and blood appeared before Naruto gave a shout of pain, and surprise when a knife was stabbed into his leg, causing him to fall forward, before Thawne got up the skin on his cheek raw and caked in blood before he turned to speed off but a nuclear fire ball impacted in his back sending him flying forward as Naruto ripped the knife from his thigh, and stood up, quickly punched Eobard in the jaw, before he spun around and elbowed Eobard in the back

Crack!

Eobard was wide eyed as he fell to the ground unable to feel his legs as blacked out from the pain,

Naruto looked up to Firestorm and nodded with a smirk , that was returned before Naruto looked down at Eobard "I got you." he said

S.T.A.R. Labs

Eddie was in the med bay being looked over by Caitlin "Your vitals are normal, but you're just a little dehydrated. The IV should help with that, but drink some fluids and stay off your feet, Okay, Eddie?"

"Thanks, Caitlin." Eddie said,

"Hey!" Naruto greeted walking in dragging Eobard behind him, "Look who showed up."

Caitlin's eyes lit up when Ronnie and Martin walked in "Ronnie." she said running into his arms, as Naruto smiled before he looked to Eddie

"You okay?"

"Yeah, he didn't hurt me. Said his name was Eobard Thawne and that he was going to get everything that was taken from him." Eddie said causing everyone to look at each other "Look, can I go home. Is that okay?"

"Yes, of course." Naruto said as Iris moved and helped Eddie up to his feet after the IV was taken out

"I'll make sure he gets some rest." Iris said walking Eddie out as Naruto sped down to the pipeline and tossed Eobard in a cell carelessly

Cortex

Naruto walked into the cortex as Joe asked "So what now?"

"We need him to confess to the murders he has committed, and figure out a way to stop the particle accelerator. Unfortunately who knows when Eobard will wake up so let's focus on the Accelerator for now." Naruto said getting nods from everyone

Nightfall

Everyone was groaning massaging their temples as they tried and failed again to stop the accelerator from charging, whatever the futuristic power source was made up it was beyond anything they had ever encountered which wasn't a good thing, Wells had awoken 3 hours ago, with the xray machine built into the cell showing that he was completely healed which made Naruto frown he wanted him to suffer he should've broke it more severely

Naruto suddenly blinked when his phone rang "Hello?..Oliver? Where the hell have you been?...What?...Okay, so what's your plan?" Naruto asked standing up before he hung up "I got to go, I'll be back."

Before anyone could ask what was wrong Naruto had grabbed his suit and sped off

Nanda Parbot

In a cell, shackled together Felicity, Ray Palmer, Diggle, Laurel, and Malcom laid unconscious before they all gasped and began to cough harshly "Something's wrong." Laurel said

"Not that I'm complaining, but shouldn't we be dead by now?' Ray asked

"Oliver tried to kill us." Felicity said

"Ra's tried. Oliver was forced to let him appear to be successful." Malcom said

"So now we're back to trust Oliver, and while we're at it, trust you, too?" Diggle asked since he had understood Oliver joining the league to bring Thea back to life, but the man had put Lyla his wife and their daughter in danger and that was not okay

"Yeah, because the last time I checked, you tried to make a deal with Ra's to save yourself." Laurel said

"In order for our plan to work, Ra's trust in Oliver had to be complete. And after that plane fiasco, it wasn't. Oliver needed to demonstrate one more time his loyalty to Ra's." Malcom explained

"Which I guess brings us back to why aren't we dead? Not that I'm complaining." Ray said

"Oliver was vaccinated against the Alpha Omega virus five years ago. An associate was able to draw a version of the vaccine from his blood." Malcom said as he took a skin graft off his palm

"A synthetic skin graft." Ray said amazed

"Upon our incarceration, I was able to vaccinate each one of you cutaneously...I saved your lives." Malcom said only for no one to say anything "I believe the words you're searching for are "thank" and "you."

"Ok. Assuming this is all some part of a brilliant double double cross or triple cross. I'm losing count. Your master plan still has one major flaw, since we're still chained in a dungeon." Felicity said holding up her shackled wrist

"Patience, miss Smoak. All we have to do is wait." Malcom said

"Wait for what?" Laurel asked

Naruto sped into Nanda Parbot, and made short work of the assassin's, and freeing another prisoner before he was at the door looking in "Hi, you guys!"

Everyone jumped and looked to see him "Flash!" Felicity said happily as Naruto grabbed the door and ripped it off it's hinges before in a burst if speed everyone was freed with the exception of Malcom

"Okay, let's go." Naruto said

"Um your forgetting me." Malcom said showing his still shackled wrists

"Right, your Malcom Merlyn right, the guy who made his own daughter kill Sara." Naruto said and before Malcom knew what happened a kick to the jaw sent him flying into a wall, and bouncing onto the ground "Now let's go."

"Wait, we need him." Laurel said looking to the groaning Malcom who was holding his jaw

"Your joking.' Naruto said

"I wish I was.' Laurel said looking at Naruto who sighed

"Fine.' Naruto said walking over to Malcom who had maneuvered himself so that he was sitting with his back against the wall, and kneeled down in front of him "You betray them, I'll find you, and rip your heart out."

Malcom looked into the eyes of The Flash and what he saw made a shiver run down his spine, not even Ra's eyes were that cold

Naruto after freeing Malcom turned to Felicity as everyone went to the weapons cache

"Thank you. And not to be greedy, but we could really use your help on this whole Starling City super virus thing." Felicity said

"And you know I would, but I am overdue for a very pointed conversation with Harrison Wells." Naruto said before he looked to Laurel "Oliver got this."

"Well, Oliver hasn't been very forthcoming with his plans lately."

"Well, I don't know what's been going on lately, but one thing that hasn't changed is, he needs you. Good luck." Naruto said beforeally he kissed Felicity "And be safe."

"You too." Felicity said as Naruto sped off

Later

Central City, S.T.A.R. Labs

"What? No Big Belly Burger?" Eobard asked Naruto who now stood outside his cell "It's one of the few perks of living in this time. We're out of cows where I come from. You don't care about that. You have questions. Go ahead."

"Why did you kill my mother, and brother?"

"Because I hated him. Not him then, Him from where I'm from." Eobard answered

"In the future." Naruto nodded

"Yes. We were enemies, rivals, opposites, reverses of one another."

"Why? Why were you enemies?" Naruto asked

"It doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that neither of us was strong enough to defeat the other. Until I learned his secret. I learned his name. Barry Allen. And finally, I knew how to defeat him once and for all. Travel back in time, kill him as a child. Wipe him from the face of the earth. But then he, future him, that is, followed me back, and we fought. We both landed some pretty solid shots, but I had the upper hand, I killed him, but I didn't want any trace if him around so I sought to massacre the Allen Family. Then a flash of blue light, another Flash appeared this one stronger, faster took you out of there, so I killed your mother, and left Henry alive to take the fall, and I was free. Finally able to return to a future without The Flash, only to realize that in traveling back I'd lost my way home. Lost my ability to harness the speed force. And without it, I was stuck here. Stranded in this time, unable to return to my own. And the only way back was The Flash. But The Flash was gone, and so I created one."

"Why is my speed so important to you?"

"I need you to travel fast enough to rupture the space-time barrier and create a stable wormhole through which I could return home." Eobard said

"And, why would I ever do that?" Naruto asked

"Because Nathaniel Allen, if you give me what I want, I'm gonna give you what you want. You can go back and save your mother, and Barry. You can prevent your father from going to prison. You can reunite the Allen family."

Naruto looked at Wells with a frown, and with a scoff walked away

"What no more questions?" Eobard asked only for Naruto to continue walking

Cortex

"The rare opportunity to go back in time and right a wrong and save your mother, and brother's lives quite the paradox Harrison has presented you with, Nathaniel." Martin said with a frown

"The chance to be with someone you love? Seems pretty cut and dry to me." Caitlin said

"At first blush, , it would appear so, but this gift has unparalleled risk. Nathaniel, the night your mother, and brother died, the night you saved yourself from being killed, that event altered the timeline you were already on and changed the course of history."

"So what you're saying is we're living in a parallel universe?" Cisco asked

"Just like when I time traveled before." Naruto nodded

"But he only changed one day that time." Joe said

"Exactly. Now imagine 15 years of compounded experiences. One different decision, no matter how big or small, impacts everything that follows. Moments upon moments, choices upon choices. No relationships, nothing would be as it is today, and you'd never know the difference because you'd never remember any of it."

"So if I go back and save my them, my dad doesn't go to prison. I never live with Joe and Iris. Or meet Cisco, Ronnie, Caitlin, Felicity, or Linda." Naruto said

"Truth is, there's no real way of knowing what your life will be." Martin replied as Naruto sighed

"There's no choice here, Nate." Joe said getting Naruto's attention "You have to do this. You gotta change the past."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as Joe walked away, and followed after him "Joe? So what what, that's it? You think I should just do it?" he asked stopping Joe in the corridor

"Yeah, I do." Joe nodded

"Which means I will never come to live with you, and you're okay with that?"

"Nate, you get the chance to grow up with both parents, and a brother." Joe said looking at Naruto seriously "You don't have to grow up without a mother."

"What about growing up without a father?" Naruto asked

"You will have a father your real father. Wells has messed with our lives long enough. This is why you became The Flash, Nathan. To put things right. You saved a lot of people's lives this past year. Now it's time to save yours." Joe said before walking away

Naruto sighed before he left, for the entire day Naruto met with his dad, Linda, and Iris, and with the exception of his dad everyone was telling him he should do it,, and looking deep within himself he knew that he wanted to save his mom, and Barry so now here he was back in front if the pipeline

"Where's my big belly burger?" Eobard asked

"Humans could survive up to 2 months without food. Well feed you in 2 months if this doesn't work out." Naruto said seriously "So how does this work?"

"Well, it's rather simple. We use the Particle Accelerator." Eobard said

"The last time that happened, you caused an explosion that hurt a lot of people." Naruto said

"This time, the accelerator will operate exactly the way it was designed to. Except, instead of two particles moving in opposite directions, colliding at the speed of light in the inner ring, we're only going to inject one particle into the accelerator."

"And I'm what it collides with." Naruto said

"And if you can go fast enough, Barry, if you can hit that particle with enough speed, you will punch a hole right though the fabric of reality. And you will create a portal connecting this time to infinite times." Eobard explained

"A wormhole."

"Through which one might travel back to the past, say, to the night your mother died or forward to the future, to, say, my time."

"What happens if I don't run fast enough?" Naruto asked

"If you don't achieve the desired velocity, Nathan, you'll die." Eobard smirked

Cortex

Everyone was looking at a 3D model of the accelerator and what could happen if Naruto, collided with the particle "According to Wells' calculations, Nathaniel super-speeds inside the accelerator ring. Once Nathaniel reaches optimum speed, we then launch a hydrogen proton into the accelerator. Once the collision happens, a wormhole forms, opening a gateway into time itself. It's at that moment I plan on shouting something along the lines of "Eureka" or possibly "Excelsior." I'm uncommitted." Martin said

"Your awfully quiet, Cisco. What do you think?" Naruto asked looking to his friend

"I mean, on the one hand, it does make a kind of sense. On the other hand, why? Why, why would you ever consider doing this?" Cisco asked

"You know why." Naruto said

"So, for this to actually work, how fast would Nathan have to go?"

"By my estimates, Mach Two at a minimum." Martin said

"Easy." Naruto said

"Okay wait, what happens if Nate doesn't reach that speed?" Joe asked "I mean, I'm imagining a bug hitting a windshield. How far off am I?"

"Not very far, I'm afraid." Martin said causing Joe to look at Naruto in horror

"I can do it," Naruto said before he looked to Cisco "We're gonna need something else too."

"Really? And what's that? 'Cause I don't know about you guys, but I'm not at all interested in helping you get yourself killed."

"I need you to build a time machine." Naruto said

"...Go on." Cisco said interested

Workshop

Naruto, Ronnie, and Cisco walked into Cisco's workshop "So, if Wells is as fast as you, what's he need a time machine for?" Ronnie asked

"Apparently he lost his speed that night. He gets it back sometimes but only in spurts. He can't fully control it."

"So I was right about the wheelchair. He was using it to charge himself."

"So after I open the wormhole, he's gonna need the ship to travel back to the future. He's been squirreling away the parts." Naruto said looking around

"Now we just need to put it together." Ronnie said walking toward a piece

"Ronnie, I love you, but this is a time machine, not a bookcase from IKEA." Cisco said

"We got a problem. These tiles they're made of tungsten." Ronnie said

"Well, tungsten does have the highest melting point of any other element." Cisco said

"Yeah, but the dust it generates is flammable. The pressure exerted from the wormhole." Naruto sighed

'Yeah. It could cause a hole to be melted into the exterior."

"Meaning it could explode. Any ideas?" Naruto asked

"Let me ask Dr. Evil. Which used to be a name that made me smile." Cisco said walking off

Cortex

Caitlin was doing some text along with Stein while Eddie was sitting down having had a trying week considering he and Iris had broke up after he found out she and Nate were destined to get married "I'm sorry, but I'm told this is the only station with enough power to run these calculations. If we make the slightest error creating the wormhole,"

"Say no more." Eddie said standing up "Joe told me to stick around in case I was needed, but it seems I'm only in the way."

"Everyone has a contribution to make." Martin said stopping Eddie from leaving "Perhaps you just haven't discovered yours yet."

"No, Dr. Wells made it pretty clear when he told me about the future. I don't matter. As far as history's concerned, I don't save the day or get the girl."

"And you believed him?" Martin asked with a raised eyebrow

"He had a newspaper from the year 2024." Eddie answered

"And I have a mug that says "World's Best Boss." I doubt my teaching assistant would testify to its authenticity. We're dealing with a lot of big scientific ideas today. But you, , might be the most interesting thing here at S.T.A.R. Labs."

"Me?" Eddie asked smiling

"What are the odds that would travel back in time and get stuck in the exact same city as his great-great-great- great-grandfather? Working in the same profession, the same building? And that part of his plan to get home would mean that he'd have to preserve and protect your life. That makes you this rare thing that no scientist can plan for."

"Which is?" Eddie asked

"Coincidence. There is no science to coincidence. You, sir, are an anomaly. A wild card, as it were. You are the only person in this whole story who gets to choose his own future. At least, that's my opinion." Martin smiled before the computer began blinking rapidly as a CRITICAL warning appeared "Wait, that can't be right. Oh, dear."

Workshop

The boys were working, when Martin walked in "We have a problem."

"What?" Naruto asked

"The calculations. There is a danger."

"Yeah, we know." Naruto said

"No, not that one. And it's, not just to you but to everyone. Wells didn't tell us everything. Nathan, even if you do reach the right speed, colliding with the hydrogen particle, there is a chance that explosion could create a singularity." Martin revealed causing Caitlin to look confused as everyone else looked wide eyed

"What's a singularity?" Caitlin asked

"It's a black hole." Cisco said

"We could destroy Central City." Naruto said to Stein

"For starters. If we create a singularity here and then cannot control it, we could be looking at a global catastrophe." Martin revealed

"So long and thanks for all the fish." Cisco said as Naruto ran a hand through his hair

Later

Cortex

Joe, and Linda had joined everyone while Eddie went to speak with Iris as Naruto clenched the metal rail of the computer desk as Eobard on the monitor conversed with everyone "Well, sure, there's a bit of a risk." he said

"I would hardly refer to possibly causing an extinction-level event as "a bit of a risk." Martin said

"Yeah, and your accelerator's been about as reliable as the beater I drove in high school." Joe said

"Let me ask you a question. How many meta-humans how many dangers have we faced this year together? Or did you forget that was me fighting alongside each and every one of you? I have been planning this for almost two decades." Eobard asked as anger began to run rampant inside of Naruto whose bangs casted a shadow over his eyes "It will work."

"And how do we make sure we don't open a black hole in the middle of Central City?" Caitlin asked

"So, once the wormhole stabilizes, Nathan will have 1 minute and 52 seconds to alter the past and return to this time. If and when he does that, you can close the wormhole, and we can all live happily ever after."

"Almost two minutes." Linda said

"More than enough time to save Nora." Eobard said

"But not enough time for him to stop you from going home?" Joe asked

"Everything's a choice." Eobard smirked

"And what if he's late?" Cisco asked

"He won't be. He's a prodigy after all, he's used the speed force in ways that have never been done before. So I guess the question is, do your friends and family believe in you Nathan as much as I do?" Eobard said

"There's another option." Naruto said finally causing everyone to look at him while Eobard tilted his head to the side "I kill you, don't go back in time, Ronnie, and Cait get married and have kids of there own. Cisco finds his dream girl, Martin grows older and dies a happy peaceful death with Clarissa, and Joe stops playing and finally makes a move on Cecile, and maybe have another kid, and remarries. The people I love living happy lives together, vs causing a black hole and destroying the planet. it's a no-brainer." Naruto looked up at Eobard who was frowning "Your a dead man."

Immediately Naruto began to walk Joe quickly jumped and grabbed him "Woah, woah, woah, calm down Nate!" Joe said as they cut the feed to Eobard's cell

Naruto turned to Joe with a raised eyebrow "The fuck you mean calm down, Joe! The life of that bastard who ruined all of our lives vs putting the entire planet at stake! It's an easy decision." Naruto said

"Not if it means you loosing part of yourself." Joe replied

"I'm not going to put my friends lives in danger. I can't lose anyone else, I won't." Naruto said turning to leave again but Linda appeared in front of him

"Wait, we'll put it to a vote. This is team right, so we all have a decision." Linda said

"Yeah, all for Nate saving his mom, and brother raise your hand." Caitlin said immediately everyone raised their hand with Naruto looking at them as if they were crazy,

"Get ready Nate, your going to save your family." Cisco smiled

"We believe in you." Caitlin said nodding before Naruto looked down when Linda held his hand

"When you put your mind to something you can do anything. We know you can do this." Linda said kissing Naruto's cheek

"You all are insane." Naruto said causing them to smile

Later

Pipeline

After Caitlin, and Ronnie's wedding Naruto, and everyone spent 3 hours getting ready for his trip through time, currently they were at the entrance to the pipeline with Martin, and Ronnie in the cortex making sure everything was in order

Caitlin walked up and hugged Naruto tightly "I can't tell you enough, how grateful I am that I met you. You were the light in my darkness Naruto. Know that I am eternally grateful to you." she whispered before she kissed his cheek,

"Thank you Mrs. Raymond." Naruto smiled which she returned as she wiped her cheek when tears slipped from her eyes, as Cisco stepped forward

"Okay. There are gonna be three yous back there the you from the future who saved younger you from the Reverse-Flash and now you you. Remember, wait until future you gets younger you out of there, and then you can go and save your mom, and Brother."

"Piece of cake." Naruto said

"May the Speed Force be with you." Cisco smiled before he and Naruto gave each other brotherly hugs

Naruto turned to Joe and placed a hand on his shoulder giving a wide bright foxy smile "Good-bye, Dad." he said

"Good-bye, Son." Joe said choking down a sob, before he and Naruto hugged each other tightly

Naruto pulled away and looked to Iris who had tears streaming down her face, no words were exchanged as the two just hugged each other tightly "Be happy." Iris whispered

"You too." Naruto said pulling away and turning to Eddie "Remember what I said that day Eddie. It still applies."

Eddie nodded shaking Naruto's hand before Naruto turned to Linda who had a small smile "I love you." he said in 100% sincerity causing Linda to smile brightly as tears streamed down her face

"I love you too." Linda said before the two kissed softly and Naruto stepped back placing on his mask, and walking into the pipeline taking one last look back at his loved ones, and continued forward

"Remember, Mr. Allen, assuming you achieve the proper velocity and open the wormhole, you will only have 1 minute and 52 seconds to save your mother and return. Or else," Martin said over the intercom

"I know." Naruto said stopping in front of Eobard's cell as the man smirked at him

"Well you ho-," Eobard stopped talking as Naruto sped off in no time at all Naruto reached

Cortex

Everyone was gathered in the cortex, watching the data on what was going on "The accelerator's structural integrity is holding." Ronnie reported before a large rumble was heard and felt

"What was that? Is Nathan okay?" Joe asked

"Yeah. He just passed Mach Five." Cisco said in awe as Caitlin turned back to the computer and smiled

With Naruto

Naruto continued to run, before he blinked when his surroundings turned blue, before his head snapped to the left where he saw a window of his child self with Joe "I was waiting for you to bring Nate home." he heard Iris say

"Looks like he's going to be staying with us for a while." Joe said

Looking to his left, he saw Caitlin with a blonde streak in her hair actively using her powers against Snart, while he stood over Mick Rory

Looking back to his right, he saw a statue of himself in front of a museum dedicated to The Flash,

Looking back to his left, he saw himself older running and laughing away from kids along with Felicity, Caitlin, Iris, and Linda who chased him at super speed

"Nathan, what you're seeing is the Speed Force: your past, you present, your future all at once. So you need to focus on where you want to go. So think about that night. Think about your mother, and brother." Eobard said

"Time for bed." Naruto looked ahead to see his mom tucking him in

"But come on mom, I'm not sleepy."

"You should be for beating up those kids." Nora said

"But they were trying to bully Barry, as the older brother I have to protect him don't I?" Nathaniel asked as Nora smiled at him before she kissed his forehead

"Mom!" he heard as it changed to him standing in front of his mother

"It's working. It's working." Eobard said smiling

Cortex

Martin reached for his coffee but stopped when the coffee began to float in the air "Inject the hydrogen particle now."

"Gotcha." Cisco said doing as told and when Naruto collided with it a white flash occurred causing Iris to flinch

"What's that? What happened?" Iris asked

"Nate. He's gone." Linda said bitting her nails nervously

"Look. The wormhole." Caitlin said

"And it's stable." Linda added

"Start the clock." Martin said

Central City, March 18, 2000

Allen Residence

Naruto appeared in his old room just as his younger self ran down stairs and walked down to see his older self fighting Thawne, before his older self saw him, but Naruto attention went to Barry who was bleeding out, and before he could speed down to him, a clone grabbed him and ran him outside to the backyard

Naruto rolled on the ground, and shot to his feet looking at his older self "What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto yelled

"You can't save them." The Flash said

"Fuck you." Naruto said speeding forward only to gasp as he only saw a flash of lightning before pain erupted in his gut as his older self punched him in his gut knocking the breath from his lungs causing him to collapse to his knees "Why are you stopping me, this could be all we ever dreamed of."

"It's not right." the Flash said

"Not right are you kidding me?" Naruto said getting to his feet "We lost our first parents to that damn Uchiha. Then at the age of 6 we were drafted into the old man's ANBU forces, killing missing ninja, , helping the rebels in the bloodline war, then being sent to some half-assed Academy when that old fucker grew a conscious! We have been cheated out of a normal childhood twice."

You can't save them, trust me."

'Your in the way." Naruto said swiping his hand and a lightning sword appeared but the Flash dodged, as Naruto began to try to skewer his older self, before he suddenly landed a round house at full strength sending The Flash over the gate where he landed on top of a dog house, Naruto turned back to the house and sped to save Barry, and his mother only for the Flash to appear in a snap and a Rasengan was drilled into Naruto's gut causing into to shout in surprise and pain as he was drove to the ground

"So that's how that feels." Naruto groaned turning over and forcing himself to his knees

"You can't beat me kid. There's a reason I'm the best at this." The Flash said before he looked up "You can't save them, the least I can give you is closure with our mother."

The Flash, placed a hand on Naruto and sped himelf and his younger self into the house, where a dead Barry was, as Nora fought for her life "Please, my sons, my husband." Nora said

Naruto watched as The Flash placed 2 fingers on Nora's foreead before her eyes glazed over and and he turned to him "Make it count." the Flash said before he dispersed as Naruto quickly crawled over and cradled Nora while yanking off his mask

"Mom, stay with me. I'll get you to a hospital." Naruto said

"No." Nora said smiling up at Naruto before she caressed his cheeks, having seen his life "I'm so proud of you my big boy. I know you've been through alot, but you've grown into a wonder man, a hero."

"I can save you." Naruto said tears falling down his face

"I don't want you too, if by saving me you yourself change, you lose your gifts, I wouldn't forgive myself from stopping you from becoming the extraordinary person you are." Nora said as she smiled as Naruto clutched her tighter to himself "Live your life, Nate, know that I'm proud to call you my son."

Nora stopped moving and died, causing Naruto to sob, which he immediately smothered as he held her to his body

Central City, May 19, 2015

S.T.A.R. Labs

Only a minute remained, and Linda, Cisco, and Joe were in the pipeline with Eobard, and the time machine "It's beautiful. Rip Hunter would be impressed. He built the first one of these. Interesting man." Eobard said efore a metal helmet came out if the portal and landed on the floor

"Now what the hell is that?" Joe asked

"That's my cue to leave." Eobard said looking to Cisco "Thank you, Cisco."

"Don't ever come back." Cisco said frowning as Eobard got into the ship and set his coordinates

"Home." Eobard said dramatically but before he could take off, Naruto appeared and destroyed the ship, causing Joe, and Cisco fall, while Linda hit her head, and was knocked unconscious, as everyone gasped, as Naruto got to his feet, clutching his still damaged torso

Cortex

"Oh, my God." Caitlin said wide eyed seeing Naruto was back

"Nate." Iris said before she noticed the way he was standing "He's hurt."

"We have to shut down the wormhole quickly!" Martin said and Caitlin immediately ran off followed by Ronnie

"Caitlin!" Ronnie shouted

Pipeline

"You didn't save them." Eobard said shocked "Why? Why? You could have had the life you wanted. You could have had everything you ever wanted!"

"I already do." Naruto said speeding forward and punching Eobard in the face, to the observers the two we're speeding around throwing blows before Eobard was knocked to the ground and Naruto landed ontop of him and began to rain blow after blow, before his eyes widened and coughed up blood when Eobard punched his damaged gut before in a flash of speed Eobard had Naruto in a choke hold with his knee digging into Naruto's wounded gut

"Cut the internal generators." Ronnie said outside the pipeline before he touched one and was sent flying back as it cackled with electriciy

"Ten seconds, hurry...Three, two, one." Martin said just as Caitlin shut down all of them and ran over to the hurt Ronnie

"Ronnie, are you okay?" Caitlin asked

"Did you do it?"

"Yes, I turned them all off." Caitlin said

"They did it. They cut the generator." Martin said happily

Pipeline

Naruto tried to fight through the pain from the Rasengan wound he received and the grip on his throat, "Just so we're clear, after I kill you, I'm going to kill them. And then I'm going to kill your father."

Naruto shouted in exertion as a gunshot went off, while Eobard's eyes went wide, along with Naruto's and slowly he looked to the side to see Eddie had shot himself in the heart, the exact moment Naruto stabbed his chidori into Eobard's chest

"Eddie!" Iris yelled along with Joe

"What did you do? What did you do? What did you do?" Joe yelled running over to Eddie, as Naruto ripped his arm from Eobard's chest and tossed him aside before he sped to Eddie

"No such thing as a coincidence." Eddie smirked as Joe clutched him

"Cisco, help me." Eobard wheezed clutching his chest as he coughed up blood and his real appearance was seen

"You idiot, why you do that!" Naruto yelled as Iris arrived while Naruto put pressure on the wound unable to move Eddie who would bleed put before they'd make it to the hospital

"No! No! Eddie. Eddie, no, no." Iris said

"Stay with us, okay? CAITLIN!" Naruto yelled

"It's alright." Eddie smiled "He was wrong, it turns out. I'm a hero after all."

"You are, Eddie." Naruto nodded

"You are my hero." Iris said kissing his cheek as Caitlin arrived with Ronnie with her medical supplies

"That's all I ever wanted to be." Eddie said smiling "Your hero." Eddie looked to Naruto "It's up to you now, keep her... happy."

Eddie gave a final exhale and died, causing Iris to sob, while Eobard laid there watching as white cracks formed in his body, and he gave a shout of pain as he was erased from existence

Suddenly everything began shaking as Linda groaned awake, just as the singularity formed "Why is it reopening?" Naruto yelled

"I don't know!" Martin yelled as debris began to fly into the black hole as continued to get bigger and rise to the sky

"We got to get out of here." Naruto said

"I'm not leaving him." Iris said

"We have to go now, honey. I'm sorry." Joe said grabbing Iris and everyone else rushed off outside and looked up into the sky as the black hole finished forming and began to grow powerful and more bigger causing rhe entire city to stop what they were doing and look on in terror, fear and shock

"So that's what we didn't want to happen." Cisco said

"What's it doing?" Joe asked

"Feeding. The singularity won't stop, not even after the Earth is gone. I'm afraid the accretion disc has already assembled." Martin said

"What?" Linda asked

"Diffuse material that's in orbital motion around the singularity." Martin said

"What does that mean?" Caitlin asked

"We have to disrupt the motion. Basically it's just like the tornado, only upside down. And bigger. And scarier." Naruto said

"Nathan, that event has an energy level of at least 6.7 Tera Electron Volts. It cannot be stopped." Martin said

"I won't know till I try." Naruto said

"I'm coming too." Linda said

"No, get everyone to safety." Naruto said causing Linda make to protest but Naruto looked to everyone "All of you, get to safety, do not help me."

Naruto sped off, dodging sliding cars and heading up the closest tallest building and the air itself to get to the eye of the singularity before he began to try to disrupt the motion.

Unknown, to Naruto the lightning trailing him began to change colors, from orange, to green, to indigo, and stopping on a purple color as his body began absorbing unknown energies

Ba Dum!

Mindscape

Naruto blinked when he found himself in his mindscape before he heard cracking, and saw the Biju were cracking before a explosion of stone they were moving around to his joy "Guys!" Naruto yelled happily getting there attention when they began to look around wildly

"Kit!" Kurama said

"I've missed you guys." Naruto said walking forward as they got closer to him before he noticed them giving him sad looks and raised an eyebrow

"Sadly we are not here to stay." Gyuki said

"W-what are you talking about?" Naruto asked

"It's best if you tell him, Kurama you've been with him longest." Matatabi said as Kurama closed his eyes and nodded before to Naruto's shock all the Biju with the exception if Kurama burst into energy and rushed through him, causing him to fall to his knees

"W-what was that?" Naruto asked panting

"There isn't much time Kit." Kurama said causing Naruto to look up at him "When you and Kaguya's time space techniques came into contact with one another it formed a black hole exactly like the one your trying to stop now. Our consciousness' have been trying to get here to rejoin our bodys, since you arrived here."

Naruto looked at Kurama with wide eyes as he began to become energy like

"The consiousnesses of me and the others traveled through the multiverse following your trail, while our Chakra did indeed merge with your body some of it merged with your kinetic energy, once I dissappear you will be able to manipulate your Kinetic Energy like it was chakra."

"Why are you doing this?!" Naruto yelled first his mom, again, them Eddie, and now this what the fuck!

"I've been with you before you were even born Naruto! Do you remember what it was I told you when you asked me why it was that I wanted you to grow stronger."

"The Jinchurriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune should stand above all shinobi." Naruto said as Kurama gave a toothy smirk

"Now, you've going from jinchurriki to speedster. That applies nine times over. You should, and will stand in a class of your own, for the Speedsters. Be happy kit! Do us proud." Kurama said before he to burst into energy and passed through Naruto

Real World

S.T.A.R. Labs

Everyone watched as Naruto stabilized the black hole "Brilliant! He's contained the Singularity by adding to its angular momentum!" Martin said

"Nate, it's stabilizing. Keep doing what you're doing!" Cisco said using his phone to talk to Naruto

Naruto's eyes snapped opened, his eyes shifting between the eyes of each nine biju before they returned to his regular blues with a slit pupil in the middle before it returns to normal,

"Now what?" Ronnie asked

"We have to merge the inner and outer event horizons." Martin said

"How do we do that?" Ronnie asked

"By separating in the eye of it. The amount of energy from the fissure should do the trick." Martin said as Ronnie looked to Caitlin. "It's our only hope, Ronald."

Caitlin's eyes widened when she saw Ronnie nod and step to Stein "Ronnie, no! It's too dangerous. What if you can't escape the inrush?"

"Cait, we have to try." Ronnie said kissing her softly before he looked her in the eye "No matter what happens, I want you to live your life alright."

Caitlin nodded, before Ronnie, and Stein stepped a bit away from everyone and clapped hands before they merged into Firestorm and immediately flew up to the singularity

Naruto's eyes widened seeing the two "No, go back to Caitlin, Ronnie, Martin think about Clarisssa!" He yelled as Caitlin frowned as they heard what was said on the ground over at S.T.A.R. Labs

"Anything happens take care of them, " Ronnie said before he was overcome with fire and Firestorm separated causing the singularity was closed just as Naruto ran down to see Martin falling and looked around wildly, not seeing Ronnie as he caught the professor and went back to S.T.A.R. Labs where he placed the unconscious Martin on the side of the building just as the old man awoke and looked to Naruto "Ronald?" only for Naruto to shake his head causing Martin to look down in sadness

Naruto turned as Caitlin, Cisco, Iris, and Joe arrived with Linda arriving seconds later, looking to Caitlin Naruto frowned "I am so sorry." Naruto said causing Caitlin to burst into tears having lost Ronnie again

Finished

End of season 1,

R.I.P Eddie Thawne, and Ronnie Raymond, your girls will be in good hands.

When Linda runs thunk of it like the Neon power from Infamous Second Son, only white

Tired, this was an all nighter, going to sleep.


	19. Atom Smasher

Month Later

It's been a month since Naruto stopped the singularity, that had destroyed half the city luckily there were no casualties, thanks to Linda protecting the people. Naruto didn't focus on his own grief choosing to focus on being there for his friends and with that in mind had put Team Flash on hiatus seeing as everyone needed to mourn the losses they suffered he told them they were free to come back when ever they were ready,

Cisco was bummed out, and buried himself in his work, signing on as a scientific advisor for CCPD, Caitlin would spend her time training with Talia, and her powers with Linda and Alex, and her family. Iris was working hard at the news station, and Joe was in charge of the meta human task force, with Naruto he had moved out of his loft, into a town house with his book money, along with Linda, along with Caitlin who didn't want to be alone.

Naruto also had big aspirations turns out Eobard had willed S.T.A.R. Labs to him and all its property, Naruto felt his skin crawl every time he stepped foot in the building,

S.T.A.R. Labs, was created by Eobard Thawne it might have not been his idea, but he is the one who created it, so that was a living reminder of him, that Naruto sought to get rid of, and the answer came to him very easily, if the place was his he was going to use it to his benefit, and that's when he came up with the perfect idea along with Cisco, and Caitlin they would renovate the place, and use the name of the place Gideon had given them Uzumaki Scientific Research Industrial Facility, or Uzumaki Industries for short

The new company would be dedicated to medical, and technological advancements and of course meta human research, it was this idea that began Naruto's trip throughout the multiverse, where he would spend time in the library and speed read through all of the books on the subjects he needs, get some tech, and research, and see how they lived on which ever Earth it was that he was on, admittedly he did have the penchant to get sidetracked like now

Earth 17.5

Central City,

Earth 17 was a world where technology had completely taken over, in Naruto's mind it was basically Star Wars with all the flying cars, robots and AI's, currently however Naruto's mind was on something else

Hotel

"Oh that's it Nathan!" a beautiful woman by the name of Gypsy moaned

Gypsy was an unrivaled collector from Earth Nineteen, who had ran into Naruto while tracking down a breacher from her Earth, she had bumped into Naruto when her target had tried to rob him, but Naruto showed that he was a speedster and put up a fight and the breaches she was after with the ability to teleport to any place he has seen got away, so the two teamed up, since Naruto had nothing better to do, throughout the hunt, they bantered/flirted with each other and didn't give out the names of their Earth's and caught the breacher together, before Gypsy handled her business and came back to find Naruto at the bar, seeing as this Earth actually had good liquor that could get him drunk, their flirting immediately reconvened but Gypsy got serious and said she wasn't looking for a relationship and anything that happened was a one time thing only, which Naruto agreed to and shortly after they were here

Naruto continued to pound his length into her Gypsy's glory. "Right there! Oh God right there!" she cried completely naked sitting on her dresser with back against a mirror, and her arms wrapped around the speedster's neck and her legs locked in place around his waist as he pounded his cock into her soaking wet pussy with her juices running down their legs. "Damn!" Naruto hissed "Your so fucking tight!"

Naruto began to pick up speed and strength with his hips and Gypsy was melting from the pleasure she felt from the blonde fucking her. She buried her head into his shoulder, as with her being such a good collector people were intimidated by her, which lead to men staying away, but Naruto had challenged her, even beaten her in a fight, a real turn on in her book, but sadly this would only be a one time thing just to help her relieve stress and relax

Naruto continued furiously driving his rod into the woman with both of their naked bodies covered to the brim in sweat which trailed down their forms like rain. Naruto smirked hearing Gypsy plead for more from him and her moaning was just sweat music to his ears. Naruto rammed his cock into the moist and tight caverns of Earth 19's best collector to the point Gypsy's tongue hung from her mouth for a moment before she looked into Naruto's bright blue eyes and brought him into a kiss.

Both of their tongues battled for control over the other's mouth while Naruto slammed his dick into Gypsy's hot pussy which filled the room with wet slapping noises of both their crotches colliding. Gypsy smirked when she won in the end and forced Naruto's tongue back into his mouth to which Naruto responded by sucking on her soft pink tongue and savoring the rich flavor of her breath. Gypsy broke the kiss then to scream as she felt Naruto vibrate inside her making the heat in her core rising to a boiling point.

"Nathan!" she gasped laying her head in his shoulder while he kept thrusting inside her with all his might. "I'm gonna cum Nathan! I'm gonna cum!" she cried as she felt herself growing tighter almost like she was pulling him in. "Me to!" he grunted back as he felt the pressure rising in his groin. "I'm gonna cum inside you!" he said with a smirk waiting for that sweat release. "Yes! Cum inside me!" she said before she gripped his hair and looked him in the eyes intensely "I want you to fill me with your hot cum till I can't take anymore!"

After a few more thrusts Naruto buried his cock as far up inside her as he could reach and felt her wrench around him like a vice grip. Both lovers screamed their lover's names as they climaxed. Gypsy moaned loud and long as she felt Naruto fire load after load of his semen into her body filling her womb til it began to leak out and trail down Naruto's shaft and balls as well as her legs. The two remained joined at the hip for a moment to catch their breath before Gypsy locked lips with him again, before Naruto pulled out of her

"Thank you." she said panting and trying to keep herself up on wobbly legs while leaning on the dresser. "I really needed that." she said smiling

Naruto smiled, as her "You weren't the only one. It's to bad this was a one time thing." he said rolling his shoulder "Well, I guess we should get out of here."

"One more time shouldn't hurt." Gypsy smirked pushing Naruto back to the bed, and descending down to his cock, which she took into her mouth,

"I thought I couldn't handle you, but it seems you can't get enough of me." Naruto smirked before he gripped her hair into a ponytail "Let's see how tough you really are, shall we."

Gypsy's eyes widened when Naruto began to fuck her throat her gagging and choking soon filled the room

Earth 1.5

S.T.A.R. Labs

Naruto with a satisfied smile on his face, returned from Earth 17, before he placed down the books, he retrieved, there were some really crazy worlds out there a world where people carried around Capsules for portable homes, cars, and lots of other things, he had talked with the creator of the Capsule technology and caught the man just finishing a gravity machine for some spaceship that would be headed to some alien planet, the man was very nice, even giving him the notes on the gravity machine

Looking at his watch Naruto saw that it was around 8:30 pm, and decided to head home, Felicity was here seeing as Oliver, and Laurel had left Starling, Thea, Diggle, and she had decided to go on with protecting the city without him, although tragically Ray had died in a explosion at Palmer Tech while he was working on his A.T.O.M suit, and Felicity was in charge, as he walked out of the lab, he paused

A man with a camera snapped pictures of Naruto, as he locked up S.T.A.R. Labs, before he blinked and the next thing he knew his head was grabbed and slammed into the wall he was hiding behind, rendering him unconscious

Naruto watched the man, and picked up the camera the man had and cycled through the pictures and frowned seeing they were of him, and his team, meaning this man whoever he was knew his identity.

Looking around, Naruto grabbed the man "Let's go for a jog shall we." Naruto said before he sped forward and vanished with the man

Pangea, Jurassic Era

The man groaned and clutched his head before he blinked remembering what he was doing and looked around before he saw Naruto on a cliff overlooking nature

"Welcome back to the land of consciousness." Naruto said turning toward the man as got up.

"What happened?" the man asked and frowned when Naruto held up his camera

"You've been spying on me, and my friend." Naruto said causing the man to raise his hands to stop Naruto who had began advancing forward

"I can explain." the man said

"Quickly." Naruto glared

"Okay, my name is Jay Garrick."

Naruto blinked "Really?' he asked smirking

"Yes, your world is in danger. When you created the singularity above Central City, you also created a breach between my world and yours.

"Okay, so, Jay, how exactly do you know all of this?"

"Where I came from, I was a speedster like you. They called me The Flash." Jay said as Naruto crossed his arms over his shoulders raising an eyebrow "Before I arrived on your Earth, I was in a fight with a man named Zoom."

"Zoom? Catchy." Naruto said

"He's a speedster, like you and me. And fast. Maybe the fastest of all. But evil. He is an unstoppable demon with the face of death."

"Dramatic." Naruto thought

"We were engaged in our fiercest battle ever, racing throughout my city. But I wasn't fast enough to stop him. Zoom had me beaten. He was about to kill me when suddenly there was a blinding light and the sky split open. A breach, between my world and yours, caused from the singularity. It pulled me in and I somehow ended up in your world. Powerless, and unable to return home."

"So you don't have your speed, and you just began to follow me and my friends."

"I would've confronted you all when I grew more comfortable, but you found me." 'Jay' said as Naruto nodded and walked forward "I need your help to save my world from Zoom."

"Okay, well first thing first." Naruto said before he kicked 'Jay' in the knee causing his leg to snap inward causing the man to scream and pain and go down clutching his awkward broken leg "205 bones left. Who are you?"

"I told you,"

"My uncle name is Jay Garrick, if your from a parallel Earth, you should be his doppelganger, yet you look nothing alike. So, who are you?" Naruto glared

"I told you, I'm the Flash on my Earth, a hero!" the man yelled causing Naruto to sigh, and shake his head "All I want to do is help you!"

"Yeah only I don't want or need your help, you've displayed so far that your a liar, and did surveillance on me, and my friends going back to a few days after the Singularity. So tell me who you are or,"

"What you'll kill me? Your a hero Flash." the man said glaring at Naruto

"Kill you, no, I won't touch you," Naruto said before he looked over Jay into the forest behind the man "but they will."

Jay blinked and looked back and his eyes widened in fear when 5 velociraptors appeared at the edge of the forest

"I'm telling you, I'm Jay Garrick!" Jay yelled looking back at the raptors as he dragged himself away from the treeline

"Your lying, I can feel emotions, an old gift that I'm actually glad I got back. You are filled to the brim with negative emotions, and if your not going to come clean, I guess there's no reason for me to stay here." Naruto said just as the alpha raptor roared, and the pack charged in while Naruto smirked "See ya."

"Nathan!" Jay yelled as Naruto sped off "NATHAN!"

Jay watched in horror as Naruto ran into a blue portal that closed behind him, before he turned to the raptors that were looking where Naruto had dissappeared before looking at each other and turning back to Jay, and all lunged forward snarling, Jay's screams as he was killed filled the area

Central City, June, 2015

Naruto sped to his house, and relaxed on the couch before Felicity, Caitlin, and Linda joined him "You both won't believe what just happened." he said flipping through the channels on the TV

Next Day

Naruto, was in S.T.A.R. Labs with Linda, Felicity, Cisco, and Caitlin who came to help him with the renovation currently they were sitting at the table reading over the new books Naruto had brought back, while Naruto was working on the A.I he was building when a chime went off, and they turned to one of the various monitors that showed a man in a suit walking down Naruto opened the door

"Um, could I help you?" Naruto asked

"Are you Nathaniel Allen?"

"Yeah." Naruto said

"I am Greg Turk, I'm an attorney at Weathersby and Stone." Greg said shaking Naruto's hand

"What can I do for?" Naruto asked

"We need to talk about S.T.A.R. Labs." Greg said as Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow knowing that everyone was watching from the cortex "As you know, Harrison Wells left the property to you as part of his living trust."

"Yeah, which I did not ask him to do, but I've been keeping the place up." Naruto nodded

"Well, It's going to take more than cleaning the floors to retain it, I'm afraid. The facility and the real estate were originally scheduled to go into receivership in November, but a buyer has come forward "S.T.A.R. Labs will be sold by the end of the week, unless you watch this." Greg said handing Naruto as thumb drive

"What is this?" Naruto asked blinking

"A video message drafted by Dr. Wells." Greg said causing Naruto to frown

"What's on it? Have you seen it?" Naruto asked

"No. He was very specific. It was only to be watched by you. The device will send me a notification after you've viewed it. And at that point, I'll have everything ready to execute, and S.T.A.R. Labs and all of its property will be yours."

"Thank you." Naruto said nodding slowly

"No need for you thanks, I'm only here to represent Harrison Wells' final request. Good day." Greg said walking away

Cortex

Everyone turned as Naruto walked into the cortex, "The guy was wiped from existence and he still doesn't give up." Felicity said

"Let's just get this over with." Naruto said, as Joe walked in having just arrived

"Get what over with?"

"Wells left a video." Naruto said putting handing the drive to Cisco who put it into the computer and everyone turned to a monitor as the video began, and everyone glared as Dr. Wells appeared

"Hello, Nathan. If you're watching this, that means something has gone horribly wrong. I'm dead and the last 15 years have been for nothing. Bummer. 15 years. You know, we were never truly enemies, Nathan. I'm not the thing you hate. And so, I want to give you the thing that you want most. It won't matter. You'll never be truly happy, Nathaniel Allen, trust me. I know you." Joe was close to just turning the video off, but Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder still watching "Now erase everything I said up to this point. Give the following message to the police. My name is Harrison Wells. Being of sound mind and body, I freely confess to the murder of Nora, and Bartholomew Allen. In their home, on the night of March 18th, in the year 2000. I attacked Nora Allen in her dining room.

"Oh, my God." Linda gasped along with everyone else as Naruto's eyes widened

"I stabbed Barry in the chest with a large butcher knife when he got in the way before doing the same to Nora,

"He confessed." Felicity said

"The knife, came from the drawer to the left of the sink in the kitchen."

"This is what I need to free my dad." Naruto smiled as Joe quickly took out his phone and called the DA, while Cisco erased the message, and took the confession and emailed it to the DA with the email address he got from Joe

Next Day

Iron Heights

Naruto stood in front of the prison having spent the night in Joe's car right outside, when he saw his Das step out before the gate opened allowing Henry to leave and immediately the two hugged each other tightly "Let's get out if here." Naruto said

"I'll race you." Henry said causing Naruto to smile

"You'll be horribly disappointed with the results." Naruto said as the two walked laughing

Henry Allen was a free man, and it was achieved the legal way

5 Months Later

November 6, 2015

Uzumaki Industries quickly rose to popularity, everyone was amazed with the advancements the company was making in medicine, cybernetics, pharmaceuticals and avionics. Army representatives had tried to form a partnership but were flat out denied, the new corporation found cures for deceases, new tech coming out with a new line of cell phones, and tablets. Police were issued protective armor, and Iron Heights were given new cells capable of holding meta humans.

Naruto was hounded for interviews and people wondering if he was hiring but the answer was and would always be no, as in Naruto's mind Caitlin, Cisco, and his friends were all he needed there were no need to bring in new faces especially if they couldn't be trusted

Felicity had went back to Starling now called Star City and was running Palmer Tech, while helping Diggle, and Thea with their vigilante business, before Oliver and Laurel returned and the team was back together with the exception of Roy who was still of the grid.

Linda had grown more powerful in the use of her powers, along with Caitlin who could now turn her body into mist and travel great distances in a short amount of time, also Naruto had played around with his new Kinetic manipulation abilities and didn't make any big strides in the as he was more focused on his speedster abilities and one particular area Aurakinesis, the art of manipulating aura which he used to recreate his beloved Rasengan, he had decided to focus on some of the other elements like wind and fire and expand his reach I'm lightning, also he had helped Caitlin venture into Hydrokinesis, with his Aurakinesis the wonder art of seals was returned to him which he was happy for, his first seal and so far only completed seal was used on Caitlin giving her the ability to separate wind and water at will just like she could with ice.

Cisco who still couldn't control his powers, and was a bit afraid of them, for his final conversation with Wells had affected him deeply. Naruto didn't push the issue, as it took Caitlin time to get comfortable with her own abilities so Cisco deserved to make his own choice if he wanted to embrace that side of himself,

Linda was still at CC Picture News along with Iris, and the two actually began to get closer, befriended one another, but what was a good 6 months, was about to end

Uzumaki Industries

Naruto was in his office, on FaceTime with Cisco via the Whirlpool tablet, as pictures of a man who kinda looked like Edge a wrestler on a earth he had visited "So, the victim's name is Al Rothstein. He's a welder here at the nuclear plant. Co-worker found him this morning." Cisco said

"So, what do you got?"

"Petechiae on his face and the whites of his eyes, and the bruising around his neck,"

'So he was strangled." Naruto said as quiet gagging was heard underneath his desk

"Mm-hmm." Cisco nodded not hearing anything "By someone very strong and very large."

"You think Grodd, is back?" Naruto asked

"No, there are no animal hairs on the body. Whoever did this is an unknown." Cisco said getting a nod

"Alright, keep me posted."

"Gotcha" Cisco said hanging up ass Naruto's face immediately changed to one of pleasure as he leaned back and looked down at Caitlin whose head was bobbing underneath the desk

Caitlin made eye contact with Naruto, for the past 2 months she and Naruto had been sleeping together usually with Linda, a few times with Talia before Talia left town, and just with each other. She had been devasted when Ronnie died, and Naruto had been there for her every day, causing the feelings she already had for him to grow even stronger. Ronnie told her to continue living her lofe, and she will do just that, no matter how much she misses him she will be happy, and Naruto makes her happy.

Naruto smiled down at Caitlin, before he pulled her up into his lap, and lifted her dress up so that it rested over her plumped ass, and pulled her top down and took her left 42D-cup breast into his mouth, as Caitlin began to ride Naruto who gripped her as tightly, before she grabbed Naruto's hair and forced him to look up and slammed her lips into his own, before he slapped her ass, and causing her to moan into his mouth before Naruto jumped when her puss suddenly became cold and she laughed before she hissed when Naruto vibrated his member inside of her causing her to hiss, and tighten her hold on him, before Naruto pulled back as she caught his bottom lip in her teeth and released him

"Your not the only one with powers, sweetheart." Naruto grinned trailing a finger across her skin, leaving a trail of purple lightning, before Naruto was on his feet and Caitlin was lying on her back, with her legs on Naruto's shoulder as he began to pound her into his desk, soon the sound of skin slapping skin could be heard along with moans, and grunts

CCPD

Joe was watching watching a report on Flash Day celebration, before Singh with his new beard walked up "Joe, where are we at with the murder at the nuclear plant?"

"The evidence is still being analyzed, but there was definitely something weird." Joe said

"Yeah, which is why I let you have that Anti-Meta-Human Task Force. Speaking of which, where's your scientific advisor?" Singh asked

"Ho, ho, ho! Fear the beard!" Cisco said walking up with a crate before he sail Singh standing at him "It's a very distinguished look Sir."

"What is all this, Mr. Ramon?" Singh asked

"Oh, this right here? This is a little something I'm working on. I'm cooking it up for Joe and the task force to take down meta-humans. I'm think I'm going to call it the Boot." Cisco nodded before Singh walked off and Cisco turned to his retreating form "Oh, um, Captain, one more thing."

"You are not getting a badge, Mr. Ramon." Singh called causing Joe to laugh

"He's really stingy with those badges, isn't he?" Cisco asked

"Yeah, cops are funny that way." Joe said before he looked into the crate "So you really think you can get this to work? Don't have me caught out on the streets with my pants down."

"Yes, once I finish the Boot, CCPD will totally have what it needs to take down a meta-human." Cisco said nodding as Iris walked up

"Hi Cisco, Hi dad." Iris greeted hugging Joe

"Hey, baby." Joe said

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd talked to Nate about the rally." Iris said

"He still doesn't want to go." Joe said as Naruto felt that he didn't deserve to be rewarded when 2 people lost there lives that day,

"I'm sorry, but, I can't believe they're gonna give the Flash the key to the city. Although technically, as members of Team Flash, we should all be getting keys." Cisco said causing the father daughter duo to laugh

"Well, you know Nate. The more we try to convince him to do something, the less he's gonna want to do it." Joe said

"Yeah, but he should go." Iris said

"Someone should try and get through to him. Maybe his best friend." Joe said looking to Iris

"Joe, believe me, I've tried." Cisco said shaking his head

"I meant her." Joe said motioning to a smiling Iris "Bye, baby." he said needing to get back to work

"Yeah." Cisco said before he went to assemble the Boot

Iris began to head out, but paused and frowned slightly at the photo of Eddie, before she took a deep breath and left

Later

CC Jitters

Purple lightning zipped around the destroyed coffee shop, as the sound of tools at work could be heard, before the once run down coffee shop was back back to its original condition, and Naruto stopped, before he looked over his shoulder when Iris walked in "You know, if you ever decided that you didn't want to be the Flash, you have a good future being a contractor." she said causing Naruto to smile

"Thanks." Naruto said clapping the dust off his hands "I'm just trying to put it all back exactly how it was before the...you know.'

"Seems like a lot of local businesses are being rebuilt at night. In secret." Iris said as Naruto sipped his Gatorade "I was thinking about writing an article about it for the paper."

"Don't. Please." Naruto said shaking his head, causing her to sigh

"So how's Linda's mom doing?" Iris asked

"Better, Linda is going to stay out there with her for a bit." Naruto said causing Iris to nod

"Look Nate, what happened with...Eddie, and Ronnie wasn't your fault, they decided to help you in there own ways. You can't keep bottling up your pain, with sex, running to other earths, and work. It isn't healthy." Iris said walking up and placing her hand on his cheek "You've been there for Caitlin, and I making sure we weren't alone, you helped the both of us, now help yourself. I didn't know Ronnie that well but Eddie believed that you were the hero Central City needed, be that hero."

"Go to the rally."

"I don't deser-"

"Look, people have heard the stories. They've read the articles. They've maybe even seen the streak racing past them. But they've never seen the Flash, Nate." Iris interrupted "Central City believes in the Flash. So do I."

Iris handed Naruto a flyer, kissed his cheek, and with a smile left, before she paused and looked back to him as she was at the door "Oh, and I'm running the story." she said before she left, as he sighed and sat down

How could he get rewarded when he caused that black hole, that destroyed half the city, nothing went right that day, his future self stopped him from saving his mom, Eddie unnecessarily sacrificed himself, as did Ronnie.

Looking at the flyer Naruto, gained a determined expression before he placed it down and finished up, before leaving

Next Day

Central City Park Plaza

The citizens of Central City were enjoying themselves, all excited to see their hero The Flash some for the first time, in real life, Cisco and Joe were with the task force in case something happened with a raised eyebrow Cisco asked "Are we expecting trouble?"

"Cops always expect trouble." Joe said having told Naruto the same thing once upon a time "Hell, in this city, I expect super evil flying monsters."

"That's a solid expectation." Cisco laughed before everyone looked up and cheered when the Mayor stepped to the podium

"Good morning, Central City! A year ago, our world changed. Our city became ground zero for some pretty weird stuff. We got a new breed of criminal: Men and women who defied not only our laws, but physics and reason. But we got something else, too. We got the Flash!" The Mayor said causing the crowd to cheer louder "Our wounds run deep, and I know many of you are afraid of what threats tomorrow may bring. But the Flash doesn't just protect us," a large man clad in black walked forward pushing his way through the crowd toward the stage "~He restores hope where it was lost. That's why I'm honored to present the key to the man who saved Central City: The Flash!" The Mayor finished holding up the key to the city

Everyone cheered and waited for their hero to appear when he didn't they all quieted down before beginning to look around, when suddenly a whooshing noise and a strong breeze appeared before in a purple streak of lightning Naruto dressed as The Flash skidded to a stop on the stage

Immediately everyone cheered and began to chant "Flash! Flash!" Naruto despite himself smiled and waved to the people, as they continued to chant, before he gave a nod of acknowledgement, and looked to the Mayor

"The doors to Central City will forever be open for you, Flash." The Mayor said presenting the key, Naruto. nodded and with a grateful smile made to grab the key when a feminine scream caused him to turn around and look up where he saw a metal hot dog grill flying over toward the stage

"Look out!" Joe screamed, as the crowd screamed in horror, and began to run away as Naruto grabbed the Mayor and his 2 assistants and sped off the stage as the grill slammed into the podium

Dropping the Mayor off with the cops, Naruto asked "You all right?" the mayor nodded before an officer got him to safety

Naruto looked around, for the attacker and saw him, a huge man dressed in all black with a hood and mask on, "The man who saved Central City, hate to rain on your parade." the man said taking off his hood as he walked closer,

"Take him down!" Joe yelled before immediately the cops opened fire but their bullets had no effect, before Naruto sped in and the man stumbled back when a knee slammed into his chest, before Naruto flipped and kicked the man in the face sending him stumbling back, as Naruto landed on his feet and sped forward and slammed his shoulder into the man's gut sending the man flying back,

Cisco who was watching Cisco was watching when suddenly he got a vibe and was standing in a warehouse, where he saw the man talking with some guy with blue electricity cackling around his body

"Cisco!"

Cisco came back to reality at the sound of Joe's voice, looking up to see a squad car about to land on him, before Naruto appeared, and caught the car, standing over Cisco who had fallen with the car on his shoulder "Can't be drifting out like that bro!" Naruto said causing Cisco to nod before Naruto flip the car placing it back on the ground before Cisco handed Joe The Boot

"Locked and loaded. Go!" Cisco said as he handed Joe the large weapon

Joe took the weapon and shot it at the man as a boot locked around the man's ankle "Booted!" Cisco said before the man began to grow bigger causing the boot to snap off

"Cisco, you said this thing would take him down. He's not going down." Joe said

"He went up." Cisco said before Joe handed him the weapon

"Run! Run!" Joe ordered before Cisco reluctantly ran off,

Naruto narrowed his eyes as the man tried to rush them, before Naruto, with a petrol tank, nodded to Joe who pulled out his gun, and when Naruto threw Joe shot the tank when it was in front of the man's face causing it to explode as Naruto caught shrapnel before it could impale Joe, or himself, the man returned to normal size, as his mask receded

"That's Al Rothstein. The body we found at the nuclear plant, he's alive!" Joe said surprised before the man ran off,

Uzumaki Industries

Iris, Joe, Naruto, Caitlin, Martin, and Cisco were in the cortex "According to the coroner's office, Al Rothstein's body was in the morgue all night." Caitlin said looking at the report

"So we can scratch off "zombie attack." Cisco said

"Rothstein have a twin brother?" Naruto asked

"Nope. Only child." Caitlin said

"And get this, the night the accelerator exploded, Rothstein was on his honeymoon, in Hawaii." Cisco read

"So we're looking for a guy who's really strong, can grow twice his size, and just happens to look exactly like the guy he murdered?" Joe asked

"I would think this meta was really cool if everything about him didn't just terrify me to my core." Cisco said

"Is that what happened to you? You looked really spooked there for a minute."

"I saw something." Cisco said taking a deep breath

"What did you see?' Naruto asked

"The meta, talking to some guy with blue lightning around his body." Cisco said

"So he has a partner, great." Iris commented before she spoke "So, the hospital next to the Flash Day rally, The x-ray and CT machines all failed at once. Was that because of you? "

"I did not do anything that would cause that. I'm 92% sure." Cisco said

"Hang on." Naruto said before in sped off and returned with a radiation tag "Can you see if the badge was tampered with?"

Caitlin nodded and took the badge "I'll see what I can do." she said getting to work

"So do we have any theories about why our meta looks so much like a guy he killed?" Martin asked

Naruto frowned 'Maybe there was some truth to what that guy was saying." he thought "I have a theory, Cisco, Martin would you both work together to see if you can find any breaches?"

"Breaches?" Joe asked

"What if our meta human is from another Earth." Naruto said lookin around "What if the energy that caused the singularity when it was dispersed spread out throughout the city connecting our Earth to another."

"Then how did the meta get here?"

'Maybe the guy Cisco saw with the blue lightning had a hand in that, we won't know for sure till we find him." Naruto said getting nods before Cisco, and Martin left to brainstorm, while Caitlin entered

"The badge wasn't tampered with, the radiation was absorbed." Caitlin said placing the tag down "I think our meta's been sucking up all the radiation around him and using it to power himself.

"Which is why the x-ray machines at the hospital failed the day of the rally." Iris said

"So if we want to find him, we gotta look for places without radiation." Naruto said before Caitlin got to work

" Got him. There's a three block dead zone near a hazardous waste reclamation plant. It should be blooming with radiation, and right now it's at zero. That's where you'll find atom smasher." Caitlin said causing everyone to raise an eyebrow "What, he absorbs atomic power, and he, well, smashes."

"I like it." Naruto shrugged causing Caitlin to smile "We need to lure him out if the dead zone he created."

"Okay, well if he loves radiation so much, you should give him some." Caitlin said,

"Well, we'll have Cisco come up with bait." Naruto said getting nods from everyone

Nightfall

Atom Smasher was in his hideout, eating while glaring out at the city, when a spotlight shined in the sky with the Flash emblem "Showtime." he said

Abandoned street

Naruto stood next to a spotlight that he shined in the sky, before Atom Smasher walked up, and he turned it off "Sup." Naruto greeted as Atom Smasher glared at him "Why'd you attack me, and kill Al Rothstein?" he asked

"You wouldn't believe me if I told."

"Try me." Naruto smirked

"Enough talking." Atom Smasher growled as his helmet overtook his face, and he tried to rush Naruto but Naruto sped in and punched Atom Smasher in the jaw, causing the man to go sliding back, regaining his footing Atom Smasher lunged forward with a hook but Naruto blocked it easily, and Atom Smasher wheezed when Naruto punched him in the gut causing his body to lurch forward before Atom Smasher brought his knee up, that Naruto slapped down before he punched Atom Smasher in the gut with a right jab, followed by a left jab to the chin, and a round house, repeating the three move combo at super speed 100 times before a strong jab sent Atom Smasher flying away

"W-what?" Atom Smasher thought as his body ached all over before Naruto sped up to Atom Smasher's airborne body and began to punch him at high speeds, while still running, and alternating between a hook, or a kick when he needed to change directions

Nuclear Power Plant

Atom Smasher was launched through the wall, into a radiation chamber "Now!" Naruto yelled

Uzumaki Industries

Team Flash were in the cortex waiting for the signal and immediately Cisco closed the chamber, "The amount of radiation about to flood that room." Caitlin said

"Atom Smasher won't be able to absorb it all." Martin said

Power Plant

Naruto ignored the alarms blaring, and the loud beeping as he watched Atom Smasher try and fail to absorb all the radiation that he was being exposed to the man was breathing heavily on his back, before the radiation drained completely from the chamber "The radiation's been cleared. It's safe for you to go in." Cisco said as the door opened and Naruto entered looking down at Atom Smasher

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you hurt anyone else. Why did you want to kill me?"

Gasping Atom Smasher looked at him "He promised he'd take me home if I killed you."

"Who?" Naruto asked

"Zoom." Atom Smasher answered before he died as Naruto frowned deeply

Next Day

Joe's House

Team Flash was celebrating, their achievements and honoring the sacrifices of their friends when Martin got everyone's attention "Gather round, everyone, please. Looking at all of you, thinking how far we've all come, and remembering those who are no longer with us," Iris, and Caitlin frowned sadly before Clarissa, and Linda rubbed their backs in comfort "I'm reminded of a Hebrew word used during times of graduation. Kadima. It means, "Forward." Martin said raising his glass

"Forward." Joe said

"Forward." Iris nodded

"Forward." Caitlin smiled

"Forward." Cisco nodded

"Forward." Linda smiled

"Forward." Naruto said before they all tapped their glass together

Finished


	20. Taste of Whats to Come

Uzumaki Industries

Naruto in his suit stood outside the building as Caitlin, Cisco, Linda and Iris stood behind him "So, your going to go and see Barry?"

"Yeah, his world is similar to ours, maybe he has encountered this guy Zoom, and could give me some info." Naruto said getting nods of understanding "Alright, let's do this."

Naruto began to vibrate at a high speed to match the frequency of Barry's Earth, before he shot forward vanishing in a portal

Arrowverse, Earth 1

Central City, December 24, 2016

S.T.A.R. Labs

Team Flash were in the cortex as there new team member HR, Harrison Wells of Earth 19, sipped his coffee, looking around at the cortex he decorated to celebrate Christmas when he looked up as Barry, and Iris walked in with coffee "Holy winter wonderland." Barry said

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Cisco said shaking his head

"Well, I guess Earth-19's Christmas is just like ours." Iris commented

"Some traditions are multi-versal." HR smiled

"So, um any more info on Savitar?" Barry asked looking to Caitlin

"Nope, all the we know is that he's a speed god and you're the only one who can see him." Caitlin said

"All right, well, Alchemy is Savitar's high priest and he gets his power from the stone that he uses to create meta, so I was thinking if we can find out what that thing is, maybe we can figure out how to stop him." Barry said right before the computer began to beep, causing everyone to turn to the computer

"Warehouse fire on 8th and Waid." Cisco said before Barry suited up and ran off

8th and Waid

Barry arrived to see a warehouse on fire, and moved to put the flames out, when a huge gust of wind snuffed the flames out, causing him to skid to a stop "What in the.." Barry asked

"I thought you have gotten faster, since we last met." Barry heard and turned to see Naruto clapping his hands walking up to him causing his eyes to widen along with some citizens

"Nate?" Barry asked smiling

"One and only.' Naruto smiled before the two gave each other a brotherly hug

S.T.A.R. Labs

Joe, and Wally had joined everyone at S.T.A R. Labs when Barry, and another Flash appeared "Um, what the.."

"Guys this is Nathan Allen, my brother on another Earth." Barry introduced as Naruto took off his mask, and waved causing Iris, and Caitlin blushed

"Nice to meet these versions of you gu..." Naruto stopped talking when HR, walked in

"Oh um, that is HR, Harrison Wells from Earth 19." Barry said getting a slow nod from Naruto

"Right." Naruto said

"So your the Flash on your Earth?" Wally asked

"Yeah, and, I'm sorry, I know everyone here, because I know my versions of them, but I've never met you."

"Oh, I'm Wally, I'm Joe's son." Wally nodded

"Cool, I wonder if I have a Wally on my Earth." Naruto wondered

"Um, so Nate what are you doing here?" Barry asked

"I wanted to know if you've every heard of some guy named Zoom." Naruto said causing everyone to frown and Caitlin to flinch which he noticed

"Zoom?" Barry asked

"Yeah, so a month after I stopped a black hole on my Earth, some guy had been following me and my friends around and gave me some bullshit story of his name being Jay Garrick, how he was called the Flash on his earth, and he needed my help to stop Zoom. I didn't believe it till Atom Smasher said the name."

"Nate, do not trust him." Barry said

"Relaxed, I knew he was lying." Naruto said getting raised eyebrows

"How?" Joe asked

"Well I don't know about this Earth, but on mine, Jay Garrick was my uncle, my dad's family changed their last name to my grandmothers maiden name to put distance between them and my dad." Naruto said frowning "Anyway, it also felt like the guy was holding something back, and he reminded me to much of Eobard Thawne. Thanks for telling me he was masquerading as Harrison Wells, by the way."

"I planned too, but the time wraith, came." Barry said

"Understandable, now your Earth is similar to mine in many ways, so I was hoping you had any thing at all that may be useful to the Meta humans this guy will no doubt be sending at me." Naruto said

"Sure, whatever you need, but you'll owe me." Barry said

"Sure, we are brothers a universe removed but brothers none the less." Naruto smiled

"How fast are you?" Wally asked getting Naruto's attention

"Been a while since I checked, but we can find out." Naruto offered

"Alright, you guys do that, I'm going to go get some more help." Barry said over by a computer before he sped off to go see Julian Albert, then take a trip to Earth 3

"So where too, you got a cosmic treadmill here too?" Naruto asked

"Better actually." Cisco said smiling

Moments Later

Naruto walked into a large room looking around and giving a whistle of appreciation he had blueprints drawn up for a hightech track that he could apply the gravity machine to, but this was cool "We call it the speed lab." Cisco said

"Awesome." Naruto said, before he began to roll his shoulder as everyone got ready to monitor him, before he looked to Wally "Want to race?"

"Uh, I don't,"

"Come on man, the only other person with super speed on my Earth is Linda, it gets a bit dull racing the same person over and over."

"Wait, Linda Park is a meta human on your Earth?" Iris asked as everyone looked at Naruto in surprise

"Yeah, she's photokinetic."

"What's that?"

"She can manipulate light." Naruto simplified

"So she can achieve light speed, awesome." Cisco laughed

"Yeah, but she isn't that fast yet. So she isn't one here than?" Naruto asked getting shakes of the head, before he looked to Caitlin and Cisco "Are you guys?"

Caitlin nodded sadly, and Cisco nodded ss well, "So that's the same at least." Naruto said causing Caitlin to blink

"I'm a meta human on your Earth?" Caitlin asked

"Yeah, you first manifested your powers in 2014, so far you've been practicing control." Naruto said before he looked to Wally, "So what's up Wally? You in or what?" Naruto asked

"What the hell." Wally said walking over and taking a starting position next to Naruto

"Alright, on your mark." Naruto began

"Get set." Wally said

"Go!" Naruto, and Wally said before they shot off, with Wally leaving his familiar bright yellow streak of lightning, while Team Flash looked surprised by the purple streak of lightning Naruto emitted, as they watched the race

Naruto, and Wally were running side by side, before Naruto smirked and shot off, leaving Wally behind

"Nate is moving really fast." Iris noticed

"Way faster than Barry." Cisco said amazed

Wally was shocked as he began to try to push his self as Naruto lapped him, repeatedly, before he ended and came out in the entry way followed by a panting Wally

"So how'd I do?" Naruto asked

"Mach 5.3." Cisco said causing Naruto to grin

"Nice." Naruto commented

Later

Naruto spent a few hours, looking into the info they had on Zoom, and the meta humans they had encountered along with information on how to make a Speed Cannon to stabilize the breach that Cisco, and Martin had found in the basement of S.T.A.R. Labs

"Woah." Naruto said looking at the file of a large man shark, before he looked up when Barry who had been speed reading through some books sighed in annoyance tossing it down "Problem?"

" I've read every Hindu textbook there is on mythology and spirits and demigods and nothing. No mention of Savitar, not once."

"Stop working yourself to death, it's Christmas, your first Christmas with Iris."

"I can't just sit back and wait for Savitar or Alchemy to attack." Barry said

"And, you can't worry about what may or may not lie ahead. Besides your thinking to much, when that happens people tend to overlook things, take a break and go be with your girlfriend Barry." Naruto said

Later

Naruto was reading up on the Speed Cannon, to keep himself occupied he he didn't want to look into the history of this world, because it might give him an unfair advantage in his own, and hell he was only here to help Barry capture Alchemy and once that was did, he was leaving again

He had also gotten to know this Earth's, Cisco, and Caitlin, Cisco was the same on this Earth although he seemed kinda sad, like something horrible had happened to him, he would've asked about it, but they had just met, he had also got the dude to record a message for his Cisco on their powers. With Caitlin he found out she was relatively the same, only more...broken? She had told him about Killer Frost and her fear of becoming like her, which Naruto didn't understand at all, so he told her that if she didn't want to become Killer Frost don't if she was anything like his Caitlin then she became a doctor to help people get control of her powers and use her powers for that purpose, he recommended meditation, or other relaxing things and stop holding her feelings in, to find someone to talk to,

Looking up, as Barry sped in, he rose an eyebrow "Julian lied about the Philosopher's Stone."

"What?" Naruto asked

"I think he found it back on that archeological dig."

"You think he's working with Doctor Alchemy?" Cisco asked

"He's not answering my calls.' Joe frowned as HR, and Wally walked in

"Hey, everyone. Gang's all here, what's going on?" HR asked

"I think that Julian is connected to Doctor Alchemy." Barry said before the computer began to beep

"We got a large spike in energy coming from the top of the Schults building. That's could be the stone." Cisco said

"Are you ready?" Barry asked Naruto who smirked

"Ready." Naruto said getting a nod

"All right." Barry said before the two were about to be on their way

"I'm coming, too." Wally said

'No you're not." Joe said

"No." Barry said at the same time as Joe

"Dad, I'm ready." Wally said before he looked to HR "You just tell them about how fast I am. Tell them about the training."

"Training?/Training?" Joe, and Barry asked

"Uh, oh, training. The vocal training. Because we're thinking of going caroling." HR lied unsuccessfully

"We're gonna talk about this later." Barry said before he nodded to Naruto and the two were gone

Schultz Building

A large dome of energy was present around the building as Alchemy and his acolytes stood there waiting for their goal to be achieved "With energy form this stone, and this building as a refractor, I shall restore the powers of all the metas from Flashpoint. They will become the servants of Savitar."

Suddenly Naruto, and Barry appeared "It's over, Alchemy!" Barry yelled before the two jumped when they heard lightning crashing, and turned to see Savitar appear in a white Flash "Please tell me you're seeing him."

"Oh, I see him." Naruto said cracking his knuckles

"We have to take him together." Barry said

"No, I'll take care of Savitar, you get Alchemy!" Naruto said before he sped forward only for his eyes to widen when Savitar grabbed his throat and the next thing he knew he was being thrown out of some space, and crashing down at the waterfront, before he rolled, and was kicked in the gut causing him to fly up before a punch to the ribs sent him forward before Savitar grabbed him by the neck again and ran into the space again and came out in an alleyway being thrown at a building

Quickly Naruto flipped and slammed his hands into the building stopping himself from hitting it, before he quickly twirled his hands so that they were fist, and spikes of earth burst from the wall rushing Savitar who sped out of the way, before a flash of purple and mean hook from Naruto sent him rolling across the ground

"You hit me." Savitar said standing up "What kind of speedster are you?"

"One who can use chronokinesis." Naruto smirked, before he raised his hands rose and was surrounded by lightning "Amongst other things."

Naruto sped forward, before Savitar appear by his side and elbowed him in the back sending Naruto to the ground,

Ba Dum!

Naruto stopped time, and sped back onto his feet, before punched Savitar in the chin, and pulled his hand back and formed a Rasengan, which he slammed forward and restarted time just as the Rasengan hit Savitar who screamed in pain, before he was sent sprawling back, when Naruto saw the white flash he quickly fell down dodging a decapitating slash of Savitar's wrist blade, and stopped time and slashed it off Savitar's arm, breaking it, before he tried to punch Savitar in the gut but he was pulled back in a white flash of light,

Naruto quickly picked up the severed blade, and rushed to Barry to see him with the stone "Hey Barry." Naruto called

Barry turned to see Naruto who had a busted lip, and Savitar's blade in hand "Nate, you okay?" he asked

"Yeah, although my pride is a little bruised." Naruto said tossing Barry the blade "That's from his suit, you good from here?"

"Yeah, thanks man." Barry said as Naruto walked forward

"Don't mention it." Naruto smiled before the two hugged, and Naruto pulled back "Got to get back to my own Earth. Be careful Bare."

"You two man." Barry said before with a nod, Naruto sped off

Earth 1.5

Uzumaki Industries

Since Naruto's been gone, the team had been dealing with a new meta human who Cisco had taken to calling Sand Demon who was from , Earth 2, the man was looking for Naruto, and had attacked Linda after he started a fire, but Linda easily fended him off, causing him to retreat, while Linda returned to the building while Cisco managed to get a sample of the sand from a girl at CCPD named Patty Spivot who was trying to join Joe's task force but the man wasn't budging on his answer

At the moment everyone was scrambling to find Sand demon who had took Patty, after she and Joe had interrogated his doppelganger, who wasn't a meta human

"I've searched all the vacant buildings in Central City and none of them fit the description that we need." Caitlin said

"And I've looked at any draw upticks on the electrical grid. Nothing out of the norm, I'm afraid." Cisco replied sadly, seeing as he really liked Patty "We gotta do whatever it takes...I'll be back."

Cisco went down to his workshop, and walked over to his microscope and cracked his knuckles "Okay, come on." taking a deep breath while placing his fingers on the sand before he found himself in a dark place, and looked over to see Patty tied to a chair "Flash is coming for you, you know?"

"Yes, I'm sure he is.' Sand Demon said working on something

"You can't beat him. I don't care what powers you have." Patty said

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Sand Demon said as Cisco saw a logo for the building before he noticed what Sand Demon was working on

"Oh, no." Cisco said before he found himself in his workshop

Cortex

Cisco ran into the cortex to see Naruto was back, and being filled in on everything, "I know where she is!" Cisco shouted getting their attention. "The abandoned Woodrue grow house. That's where Sand Demon is keeping Patty. And he has a concussive bomb."

"It would make sense, His body could absorbs the blast so it wouldn't affect him." Martin nodded

"Alright, where's Linda?' Naruto asked

"She's at Jitters with the barista Kendra." Caitlin said

"Alright call her and tell her to meet me." Naruto said speeding off

CC Jitters

Linda was with her friend Kendra, who had a crush on Naruto the girl having befriended Naruto, and Linda a few months ago, but she was respectful to not make any obvious moves on Naruto, but she was finding herself attracted to Linda as well which she tried to keep under control, but it seemed Linda felt the same way since the girl had stayed to help her closed up and the two had been flirting which lead to them making out, before Linda's phone began to buzz, which sounded like a chidori causing her eyes to widen before she grabbed her phone to see a message

"Dammit." Linda said looking to a confused Kendra, "I got to go, this is important."

"I understand." Kendra said clearing her throat before Linda grabbed her jacket and fixed her blouse,

"I'll uh call you later." Linda said before she left, and once she was out of sight and in a white Flash suited up, and was gone

A purple streak of lightning was joined by a white one soon after

Woodrue Grow House

Patty was bound to the chair her eyes teary as Sand Demon armed the concussive bomb

"I'm on the security feed, he just armed the bomb. Go." Cisco said to Naruto and Linda, just as Naruto sped in

"Heard you've been looking for me.' Naruto said

"You've been a hard man to find."

"What do you want?" Naruto asked

"To go home, I kill you, Zoom takes me home." Sand Demon said a white streak sped in causing Sand Demon to look back, as Patty looked up to see Lady Flash in front of her before she pulled her up and the bomb went off, releasing a wave that sent Naruto, Linda, and Patty flying while Sand Demon was unharmed, but so focused on the bitch who had forced him to retreat on their first encounter he didn't see Naruto flip and plant his feet and the wall, before he shot forward

Sand Demon made to extend a arm of sand to choke the life out of Linda, who was checking on Patty, when the cry of 1000 birds caused his eyes to widen before he found himself paralyzed and looked down to see a lightning covered hand in his chest, as his upperbody turned to glass, before a concentrated beam of light from Linda vaporized his lower body

Naruto seeing the entire upper body of the man completly turned to glass, flexed his arm causing Sand Demon's glass body to shatter, before he walked up just as Patty groaned and opened her eyes to see Naruto walking to her, as well as Linda "Thank you Flash, Lady Flash." Patty said

"No problem." Naruto, and Linda said smiling

Next Day

Uzumaki Industries

Naruto walked into the workshop to see Cisco hard at work on making the speed cannon "Cisco." Naruto said getting his attention

"Yeah, what's up?"

"You didn't go home again." Naruto said

"Go home I couldn't even sleep." Cisco replied

"You used your powers to find Patty didn't you?' Naruto asked causing Cisco to stop working

"We needed to find Patty." Cisco said

"I know, look I can tell you a lot about being afraid of a power forced on you, what it could mean if you can't control it, but I think the best person for you to listen to is you." Naruto said handing Cisco his phone were Cisco saw a video of himself beginning to play

"Hey Cisco," Cisco Ramon of the Arrowverse said smiling

Finished

Naruto killed the time remnant not the real Hunter Zoloman


	21. Revelations and Encounters

Nightfall

Naruto, and Linda were relaxing just finished watching The Originals, on there flatscreen, and we're making out till the trailer for the next episode came on, when both there phones went off, "It's Iris." Naruto said

"Cisco." Linda said before they both answered

'Hey, Iris what's up?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, Cisco what is it?" Linda asked

"Nate, I need your help, now!" Iris shouted

"Robbery at Central City Racetrack." Cisco said as Naruto sat up when he heard gunshots over the phone

"Were those gunshots?" Naruto asked as Linda sped off

"Yeah. I'm at Baldwin Tower! I can't find a way out."

"Window is there window?"

"Um, yeah, up ahead...Okay, I'm by the window. Why?" Iris asked

"Okay, great, you're gonna need to jump." Naruto said

"What? Are you crazy? Nate, no way." Iris replied

"Iris! Do you trust me?" Naruto asked

'Yes. I trust you."

"Okay, then jump." Naruto said speeding off

Baldwin Tower

Iris was hiding behind a wall as two gunman continued to shoot at her "I can do this. I can do this." she said getting ready, before she Ean and jumped out screaming as she fell toward the concrete before Naruto sped up the building and caught her before he set her on the ground

"All right. You good?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, yeah." Iris nodded, getting a nod from Naruto who sped up and knocked the two men out before he went back to talk to Iris

Central City Racetrack

Snart, Mick, and Lisa were robbing the racetrack, when Lisa looked back to talk to her brother and saw a man about to knock him out causing her eyes to widen but before she could say anything a white light sped onto the scene

Linda saw 3 men, along with Cold, Firestorm and the one Cisco called Golden Glider, knocking out the first man who was about to knock out Snart along with Mick she turned to see Lisa had been grabbed by a man who had a syringe in her neck

"Stop right where you are.' Lewis Snart said as Cold glared at him

"Let her go." Linda said

"Not going to happen, after all I am her father." Lewis said causing Linda to raise an eyebrow "I don't nee-ugh!"

Lewis went down as he was knocked unconscious as Linda faded into view while the Linda that he had been talking too faded away in a shower of light, and as soon as Lewis was down Smart shot him with his cold gun killing him, causing Linda to gasp

"I told him of he ever touched my sister again, I'd kill him." Snart said

"Surrender." Linda said which Snart happily did so, tossing his gun to the ground as Linda looked to Lisa "Your free to go." she said just as police arrived and she ran off

2 Weeks Later

Uzumaki Industries

"Why can't my life be simple,' was the thought going through Naruto's mind, first Martin had needed a new bonding mate for F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M when his health began to fail, from not merging for so long.

They had found a successor for Ronnie by the name of Jefferson Jackson, he was the one Naruto chose and the best candidate since the other one had a violent history, luckily Naruto had Cisco look into the two police records or there would've been a self-absorbed scientists with anger problems and an oversized ego walking around with the abilities of Firestorm.

While that was going on, apparently Iris, had met her mother Francine who returned after vanishing when Iris was a child. According to Joe Francine was dying of McGregor's and had a few months to live. Iris had also found out that she had a secret

Currently Naruto, Caitlin, and Cisco were in the cortex standing across from Harrison, who was reading his autobiography "Very strange to be holding your autobiography, especially when you didn't write it and it's not about you."

"Dr. Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, meet Wells from Earth-2." Naruto introduced

"Hi." Cisco said

"Hi." Harrison replied

"So let me get this straight. You're the doppelganger of the man who murdered his mom, and brother and is responsible for both Ronnie and Eddie's deaths?" Cisco asked

"Yeah, but he's not even the doppelganger of the that we knew because that Dr. Wells' body had been taken over by the Reverse Flash, who was really Eobard Thawne and Eddie's distant relative from the future." Caitlin said

"Yeah, I didn't follow any of that. I'm my own man. I had nothing to do with the murder of your family or your friend Ricky."

"His name was Ronnie." Caitlin frowned

"Him either." Harrison said

"You told me you have proof of your identity?" Naruto asked

"This almost hit me when I went through the portal. Your stabilized breach downstairs connects directly to the S.T.A.R. Labs on my Earth." Harrison said pulling out Caitlin's bag which they had thrown into the breach as a test

"Technically, this could be mine, but I want to run some tests on you." Caitlin said taking her bag

"I'll be genetically indistinguishable from my Earth-1 counterpart. Your tests will reveal nothing." Harrison said looking down at her

"Great! Still gonna run 'em." Caitlin replied

"Be my guest." Harrison said as Cisco walked over to Naruto

"Why are we even listening to him? How do we know he's not evil like the other guy"

"He saved my life last night. The question is why." Naruto said looking to Harrison

"I came here to help you, Nathan, to stop your greatest enemy." Harrison said

"He already did that." Cisco said frowning

"I'm not talking about Reverse Flash. I'm talking about Zoom." Harrison replied before he noticed everyone frown "I see you've already heard of him."

"Yeah, Zoom has been sending meta-humans from your world through the breaches to fight me." Naruto nodded

"Well, they're the symptoms. Zoom's the plague, one that's infected my world, and now he's coming for yours."

"What do you know about Zoom?"

Everything. I created Zoom." Harrison said getting frowns from everyone "I'm responsible for all the Earth-2 meta-humans, a fact I've ignored for far too long, but now I'm doing something about it."

"Why?" Naruto asked causing Harrison to look at him "What's changed?"

Harrison only looked at Naruto

"You came for our help, the price for that is honesty. Why are you really after Zoom?" Naruto asked

"He has my daughter." Harrison revealed clenching his hands into fist "The only way I get her back, if to capture him, I tried to do that by myself, I failed."

"Okay, so you said you know everything about him, what's his end game?' Naruto asked

"Zoom is obsessed with speed. He will never allow there to be another speedster in the multiverse, and he's gonna keep sending these metas here, one after the next, all with the same goal: to kill The Flash unless we stop him together." Harrison said

"Last time we listened to a guy with your face, some bad things went down." Cisco said with a frown he felt sorry for the man's daughter but he wasn't comfortable with this, and just when he started feeling good about his powers too

"We lost people we cared about." Caitlin frowned

"Everyone loses someone they care about, Snow. The real test of character is what you do once they're gone." Harrison said, just as Joe walked in and saw Harrison and immediately pulled his gun out, before he shot at Harrison 3 times, quickly Naruto raised a hand and the 3 bullets stopped in midair, before falling to the ground

"Joe! Put the gun down!" Naruto said walking over to the man

"How is he still alive? How are you still alive?" Joe asked glaring at the man

"I don't know, because you missed?" Harrison said

"ey, I'm trying to keep him from shooting you. You're not helping. Let's take a walk, all right?" Naruto asked leading Joe away

"Look alright, I know that this is a lot to take in, but that guy back in that room, that's not Thawne." Naruto said

" swore she saw him. He broke into Mercury Labs." Joe said

"Eddie erased that one from existence, and I killed him this guy is someone else, and he says he's here to help us stop Zoom."

"How can you even look at him?" Joe asked

"The real Harrison Wells was murdered, and his body was stolen from him. That is how I have to look at this, plus he's a father Joe. He wants his daughter back." Naruto said

"That's a low blow using the father card." Joe sighed "I just want one week where we're not surprised by somebody from our past. I better go fill in Iris."

"Good luck." Naruto smiled

CC Picture News

Linda was on her phone looking at a text, when her boss walked up "I hope you're happy, Linda." Larkin said causing her to look up "Tanner's lawyers are threatening to sue us."

"I'm sorry, Chief. I don't care how many touchdowns Tanner throws. I'm not interviewing some roided out jerk who hit his wife unless it's to hold him accountable for domestic violence." Linda replied

"All right, run your story, Park. The sports page used to be a lot less complicated." Larkin sighed walking away

"She shoots, and she scores." Iris said to her friend

"Larkin, the best editor I've ever worked for. It's just, every once in a while, you have to remind him it's the 21st century." Linda smiled before Joe walked in and lead her away

CC Jitters

Naruto walked into the coffee shop beside Cisco "You do realize that when I said I wanted a drink, I didn't mean a latte, right? I was talking about alcohol. Like, mind-numbing alcohol."

"You can't drink at the CCPD, besides he at least deserves a chance, and I'm not comfortable leaving some girl in the hands of a psychopath with super speed." Naruto said

"I never thought I'd miss time travel." Cisco groaned

"Time travel, huh?"

Naruto and Cisco turned to see Patty standing there smiling

"Hey! Are you kidding?" Cisco smiled

"Hi! Is there a meta-human who can time travel?" Patty asked

"Time no. Time travel's not real." Cisco said shaking his head

"Cause that would be pretty cool!" Patty nodded

"Patty, you know Nathan Allen right?" Cisco asked

"Oh, yeah, you were a CSI for the CCPD, became a award winning author, and now run Uzumaki industries, talk about a shift in gears." Patty smiled shaking Naruto's hand

"Yeah, that's me." Naruto smiled

"Hey, Cisco, did you hear I was right about King Shark?" Patty asked having thought up the name

"They're made for each orher." Naruto thought

"You should've seen it, King Shark almost ate The Flash." Patty said

"Oh, I'm sure The Flash had it handled." Naruto spoke up

"Oh, no, I was there. I saw it all. Some hooded guy saved his life." Patty said

"Wait, and you're not, like, traumatized or anything?" Naruto asked

"I just watched a half man-half shark take on the fastest man alive. I love this city." Patty said before her phone buzzed "Oh, uh, Captain just texted me. He wants me to write my police report. Uh, you maybe want to write it with me?"

"He'd love too." Naruto said before Cisco could

"Uh, don't we have that thing tonight?" Cisco asked

"Naw, I need to finish the next installment for my book anyway." Naruto said

"Okay," Cisco nodded before he looked to Patty "So I'll meet you here around 8?"

"Yeah! Coolio." Patty nodded smiling "I'm gonna go, and get a head start. Good to see you guys."

Narui and Cisco looked to each other when Patty left "For real?" Naruto asked

"Stop, all right? I was gonna ask her out earlier, and then Dr. Wells the sequel showed up."

"Okay, can we not use the name "Dr. Wells"? I'm just gonna call him "Harry." Naruto said

"Okay. Harry, yeah."

"Listen, there's always gonna be distractions out there, but you can't let them get in the way of you living your life." Naruto said placing a hand on Cisco's shoulder "After all the shit we've been through we deserve to be happy."

"And what happens if I do actually like her, I can't keep our secrets from her."

"Well in my mind, I think that if your really going to be with someone, trust needs to come first. So if you trust, and care about her enough feel free to tell her, whatever you want." Naruto said causing Cisco to nod before he suddenly had a vision and found himself at the bank with everyone cowering from a woman in black and white with a helmet on, before she turned to him and fired a white blast of energy at him causing him to jump, before he was back in the coffee shop

"We got another breacher." Cisco said taking a deep breath

"Where?"

"Central City Bank. You gotta go now!" Cisco said getting a nod from Naruto who walked out of sight before he left in a burst of speed

Central City Bank

Dr. Light was walking toward the exit, with a bag if money, screw Zoom she wasn't a murderer, she had nothing back at home anyway, so she was going to skip town and go into hiding, but she jumped when Naruto appeared in front of her "All right. You got my attention."

"Flash." Dr. Light said causing Naruto to blink he knew that voice, but before he could think on it, he was forced to dodge a ray of light, followed by a shockwave of light energy that blasted three people back before in a burst of speed he placed a couch and a chair under them only to see that Dr. Light was gone

"Who the hell was that, she wasn't in any of the files, I got from Barry." Naruto thought

Later

Uzumaki Industries

Naruto, Linda, and Caitlin were with in the cortex, watching Harry who had a Big Belly Burger "Her name is Doctor Light. Small-time thief on my Earth until exposure to the dark matter from the Particle Accelerator and became a meta-human with the ability to derive power from starlight."

"Who is she, really?" Linda asked interested as that sounded a bit like her powers

"No one, knows." Harry said eating his burger

"Okay, so obviously, Zoom brought her here from your Earth like the others." Caitlin replied

"Mm-hmm. Now that we know that, we can use that to gain advantage." Harry said

"What do you mean?" Caitlin asked

"We capture Doctor Light and use her to lure Zoom here." Harry said

"Your talking about her like she's some object." Linda said

"She's a criminal." Harry replied

"But she's not a killer." Naruto retorted having read all that was in the file

"Zoom, can make you do things out of character."

"We need to find her first." Caitlin said just as a beep was heard "The silent alarm just went off at the Bank of Central City."

"That's gotta be Doctor Light." Linda said

"Could be a trap." Harrison said

"We'll just have to find out." Naruto said before he and Linda were gone

Bank of Central City

Dr. Light was using her powers to cut a hole in the safe, and upon accomplishing her task she stepped in to look for the cash, when a purple, and white flash got her attention and she saw the Flash, and Lady Flash standing in front of the money

"Looking for this?" Linda asked

"Look, I know Zoom sent you here to kill me. Good news, you don't have to do that." Naruto said

"Not if I can get out of town with that cash." Dr. Light replied

"And then what? Zoom's not gonna like that you ditched him, right? My friends and I can help you." Naruto said

"Nobody can protect me from Zoom!" Dr. Light said before bright light lit up her palm, causing Naruto to squint

"All right, why don't we take it down a lumen, have a normal conversation, all right?" Naruto asked before Dr. Light calmed down and the light subsided "Thank you."

Dr. Light pressed a button on the side of her mask, causing the visor to come up and when it dod, Naruto's and Linda's eyes widened as they were looking at Linda's Earth-2 doppelganger (Dr. Light will either be called Light, or Linda (2))

"What in the hell?" Linda asked, while Naruto looked between the two as Linda's mask glowed and receded and her hair turned back to normal. and Dr. Light found her eyes were wide as well and the two stepped closer to each other

"Your gorgeous." Dr. Light said

"Thanks, you are too." Linda smiled before she got serious "We can help you, all you got to do is trust us."

Light looked at Linda, before she look to Naruto "You trust him?" she asked

"With my life." Linda said wholeheartedly, before after a moment if contemplation Light nodded

Later

Uzumaki Industries

"What do you mean, you didn't capture her?!" Harry asked

"She hasn't hurt anyone, she robbed the banks to skip town." Naruto said

"We need her to lure Zoom, your letting your emotions cloud your judgment." Harry replied

"So are you. Light, is her own person, we can't and won't force her to bait, for the guy who she's running away from. We'll figure out a way to get Zoom here, you just have to calm down and be patient." Naruto said causing Harry to frown and walk off, as Naruto sighed and looked over as Cisco walked in "Hey, how was last night?"

"Pretty fun actually, we're going to dinner tonight." Cisco smiled

"That's what I'm talking about." Naruto grinned giving Cisco a high five, just as Iris walked in "Hey, Iris what's up?"

"I need to talk to you." Iris said,

"Yeah, come on." Naruto said leading her to the exit, but Harry walked in causing her to pause

"You look just like him." Iris said in shock

"I'm guessing, my counterpart did something to offend her as well?" Harry asked

"Her fiancé died because of him." Cisco answered

"Oh." Harry said walking off, as Naruto lead Iris away into his office

"Look, Iris, I know it's weird seeing him." Naruto said

"Yeah, it's just a lot to process lately. Wells, my mother." Iris replied with a sigh

"How are you doing with that, by the way?" Naruto asked

"I need to tell you something." Iris said getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto "Look, I know I was so mad at you and Dad for not telling me that you were The Flash, but when I found out about this, I didn't know what to do."

"What? What's going on?" Naruto asked, before Iris began to pace

"When Francine came back, my Dad told me not to trust her and he was right. I didn't know how much. When my mother left us, she was pregnant. She had another daughter, Joe's daughter. My sister."

Naruto surprised blinked, before he asked "What's her name?"

"Whitney. Whitney West." Iris said as tears began to fall from her eyes "When I found out, I told her to leave and never come back and to never tell my dad, but Nate, I can't keep this from him, every time I look at Dad, I feel like I'm hurting him. I don't I don't know what to do.

"I think you know what you have to do." Naruto said placing a hand on her shoulder

"I can't. It's gonna kill him." Iris replied

"No, it won't. You don't have to do this alone." Naruto said "I'll be there with you."

"Thank you." Iris said kissing Naruto's lips before she buried her face into his neck, as he blink before he wrapped his arms around her

Later

Joe walked in, to see Naruto, and Iris sitting down facing him "Hey." Naruto said as Joe looked at the two of them

"Okay, the last time the two of you were looking at me like that, it was when you both took my convertible on a joy ride and wrapped it around that big oak tree on Fairmont Drive."

"That was her fault." Naruto said pointing to Iris causing her to shake her head, as Joe chuckled, before they got serious

"Dad, um, I have something that I need to tell you." Iris said, causing Joe to raise an eyebrow "It's about Francine...When she left us she was pregnant."

Joe's back straightened as he looked at her wide eyed, looked looked to Naruto who was looking at him in sympathy before he sat down running a hand across his face "...Did she have the baby?"

"Yes. Her name is Whitney. I only found out a week ago. Dad, I am so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. That's why she reached out to us after all these years. She wanted us to know before,"

"Before she died. And I thought Francine was running out of surprises." Joe said looking down before he stood up "I got to get to work."

"Dad, listen Dad." Iris said following him out, but he stopped and turned to face her, and a standing Naruto

"I'm...I'm sorry. Just let me sit with it." Joe said walking off

Iris sighed sadly and turned to Naruto "Do you think that he's gonna be okay?"

"I do, yeah, It's just a lot to take in, having a child he never knew about. He just needs a little time to process it." Naruto said causing her to nod

Naruto's House

Linda and Linda(2) had spent the entire day, just talking with each other about there lives

"It's funny how different, and similar we are," Linda(2) said, flashing a smile towards her 'sister' "You know, when I first got here. I never even thought I had a double, but I'm glad I met you, on my Earth I never had anyone that got me."

Linda responded with a smile. "I thought telepathic apes, would be the weirdest, but this is even more surprising then that," Linda said, reaching forward and touching her hand on her sister's. Linda(2) flashed her with one of those smiles. "Nate, and I will protect you from Zoom, and if you don't want to go back, your more than welcome to stay on this Earth."

Linda(2) smiled before she frowned "Is he alive here?" Linda(2) asked, voice shaking a little, as Linda frowned knowing who she was talking about

"No, he was murdered when I was 15." Linda said, eyes locked onto Linda(2)'s and her hands touching the top of her sister's.

Linda(2) responded with a nod, and a sad smile "I guess we have that in common as well."

"I,"

"Listen, our dad would want us to live our lives without regret, I don't care that your a thief, your not a killer, don't let anyone turn you into one." Linda said

Linda(2) cracked a smile before the two of them scooted closer together, so their dark brown eyes could match each other.

"Oh, what the hell." Linda(2) gripped Linda's jaw and pressed her hot lips forward onto her doubles. Linda(2)'s soft lips pressed over Linda's.

Linda could not believe her double kissed her as she would a lover. One gaze into Linda(2)'s eyes caused Linda to see the lust which had been involved. Linda(2)'s arms wrapped around Linda's throat and pushed her tongue into mouth.

Linda's tongue returned and danced with Linda(2)'s when they met together. Both hot sisters pressed together. Their nipples stuck out the other side of their tops.

The door opened, and Naruto stepped inside the room to the tantalizing sight of Linda(2) and Linda kissing each other on the bed and caressing the other's bodies, and Naruto could sense their arousal.

Linda(2) broke free from Linda's lips, giving it a few more parting nibbles. A trail of salvia partially connected the two counterparts at the mouth before they could pull apart. She licked the side of Linda's mouth and trailed down her cheek towards her neck.

"Hello, Nate," Linda(2) said, bouncing up to her feet. The bombshell trailed her tongue around the lips a couple of times before giving a smacking sound to it. "I'm so glad you're here to join us."

"Oh, given what I've seen, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Naruto said taking off his jacket

Linda(2) crossed the distance across the ground, grabbed Naruto's jaw, and gave him an aggressive kiss. Naruto returned the kiss with fever and hunger, shoving his tongue down Linda(2)'s throat.

Linda watched, a heat rising from her body. Her boyfriend and her counterpart were about ready to go at it. The look Linda noticed from Linda(2)'s eyes showed the fire and the lust she had for Naruto.

"I want to thank you," Linda(2) said, grabbing Naruto's shirt and tearing it back, while planting passionate kisses.

Linda(2) looked so hot and horny. Naruto accepted her desire to thank him. The Earth 2 resident tore through his clothes, while sucking on his neck.

'I guess that's the same as well, we both are the type of girl who won't take no for an answer,' Linda thought. 'I'll let you two have fun for a while, but please, give me a good show.'

The moment after Linda(2) tore through Naruto's clothes with all of the excitement of a child wrapping open a present on Christmas morning, Naruto grabbed Linda(2)'s head and pushed his mouth against hers for a second kiss.

The kiss shot passion from Linda(2)'s lips down the base of her spine and inflamed her loins. It made her want something more than anything else in her life. Naruto's able hands explored her, and pushed her towards her.

Linda(2) broke free from the kiss, and started to kiss Naruto down his neck. Naruto smiled at Linda(2)'s eager lips going down his neck, down to his collar bone. Linda(2) continued to worship Naruto's body and travel down every single inch of him.

"You have to have it in your mouth," Linda said, sitting back, and pulling off her shirt and jeans to be in nothing other than a pair of lacy bra and panties.

Linda(2) wanted it in her mouth. The girl's mouth watered at the thought of Naruto's cock. She removed the final layer of clothing from him, saving the best for last. The more of Naruto's huge cock which had been involved, the more Linda(2) grew wet. She could not wait to impale herself upon his cock.

"To bad I don't have you on my Earth," Linda(2) said, tracing a pattern over her lips with her tongue.

"Go for it," Naruto said, his eyes darkening in lust "Suck my cock."

Linda(2) smiled and teased Naruto's head and herself with a little kiss. The blonde woman's tongue started to trace around the thick head of his cock and moved down him. His veiny cock twitched against her tongue.

Naruto enjoyed the sensations of her hot lips wrapping around his cock. Linda(2) grabbed onto Naruto's ass to gain the leverage and shoved him down her throat.

"Fuck!" Naruto groaned, feeling Linda(2) make a slurping action.

"She's such a good little cock sucker, isn't she?" Linda said. Her fingers rubbed up and down the slit. Linda's eyes followed the progress of Linda(2) when she drove herself down throat first on Naruto's cock.

Naruto agreed with Linda's assessment. Linda(2) pushed herself all the way down Naruto's cock and brought him into the back of her throat, causing him to moan as he grabbed the back of her head.

Linda(2) looked up at him to encourage the face-fucking. Naruto practically drove his cock deep down into her mouth. Linda(2)'s hot lips wrapped around his probing tool the deeper he entered her tight mouth. A loud smacking sound echoed with Naruto pushing himself into her.

"Damn, it Light, I'm about ready to cum in your sweet little mouth," Naruto said

Linda(2) didn't back up. She gave Naruto a full service job with her lips, tongue, and throat, worshiping him in every single way possible. The talented thief hand fondled Naruto sac, pleased with how heavy it was for her.

One more grunting thrust planted Naruto's thick and hot load deep into the back of Linda(2)'s throat. He saturated the back of her throat with his seed, spilling a heavy amount down her gullet.

"Take it all, take all of his seed," Linda said, using one hand to rub her pussy and the other hand to massage her aching breasts. Watching her counterpart suck her boyfriend off caused Linda to get so wet.

Linda(2) swallowed every single last drop of his cum. She slipped off her top to reveal a lacy black bra which contained her ample and perky breasts and defined abs. Linda(2) shimmied down her pants to reveal a full view of her gorgeous hips, covered with a thong which stuck to her hips. Long legs stretched down for miles.

The gorgeous thief pealed her thong up. Linda(2) exposed her wet pussy to him, and pushed him up against the wall. The lust in the woman's eye was contagious. Naruto reached around and grabbed her by the ass,lifting her off of the ground. Linda(2)'s dripping hot pussy hovered closer towards the edge of his rod.

"I need this inside me," Linda(2) said, wrapping her legs around Naruto's waist. She shifted a fraction of the inch and pushed down onto his thick cock, pushing it inside her body.

Linda(2) closed her eyes, holding onto Naruto's shoulder. The gorgeous woman pushed down onto Naruto's rock, allowing her pussy to fill up with his throbbing hard cock.

"Oh, this feels so good!" Linda(2) yelled, pushing her hips down onto him

Naruto would have echoed her, but groaned as Linda(2) drove herself down onto his cock.

"You're so fucking tight," Naruto groaned, pushing her toned body down onto his.

Linda(2) closed her eyes, and turned him around. The two of them found their way onto the bed, right across from Linda. Linda(2)'s dripping hot pussy grinded down onto Naruto's thick throbbing cock and pushed it inside her again.

"So good," Naruto said, removing her bra and exposing her breasts. Naruto grabbed her perky breasts and squeezed them. Linda(2) gasped. "Do you like this baby?"

"I know I do," Linda said, running her hands down between her pussy, as she began to drive her finger deep inside at the sight of Linda(2) driving herself down on Naruto's cock.

"Yes," Linda(2) said, losing her mind to lust when Naruto touched and played with her legs. "More of this, baby, more of this."

Naruto's hands took a full tour of Linda(2)'s body. Her skin felt so soft and pussy so wet going down onto him. Linda(2) started to push her hips down onto him. She moaned heavily.

"OH, GOD, YOU'RE ALL THE WAY INSIDE ME!" Linda(2) yelled. The beautiful thief started rocking up and down on Naruto having the ride of her life, forgetting all about Zoom, and focusing on pleasuring herself

"Looks like you're a screamer in the multiverse." Naruto said, to his Linda

Linda didn't response. The stunning sports journalist watched with glee to see Linda(2)'s pussy sliding down Naruto's pole and his thick manhood sliding inside her. Linda(2) kept rocking up and down hip first down onto Naruto. Naruto's able hands started to caress all over her body.

Linda(2) screamed at the top of her lungs from the best orgasm she ever experienced. Naruto's hands played with her breasts and caused her to pant even more.

"You feel so good," Linda(2) said. "So good, please, don't stop….I never want to stop fucking you."

Linda(2) impaled herself down pussy first onto Naruto's cock. Each time she came down the wet pussy released around Naruto's cock. Naruto pushed up and grabbed the girl's ass.

"Mmmm….I love you playing with my ass," Linda(2) said

"You have a hot ass, it's worth playing with." Naruto said as Linda(2) began to pump his cock up and down with her cunt. Another orgasm started to rock her body.

"Oh, I know what else you'd love, baby."

The beauty rose up completely and positioned her puckered asshole against Naruto's rod, and pushed down onto it.

"Damn, Light!" Naruto groaned. "You're ass feels like a fucking furnace."

"Hottest furnace you've ever put your dick in, stud," Linda(2) said. "Mmm, I love your thick cock inside my ass, drilling inside of it, while you play with my tits and my pussy!"

Naruto ran his hands all over Linda(2)'s breasts, cupping them. He spent some time fondling her firm tits. Linda(2) responded with loud moans when he traveled towards her stomach. He brushed against her toned abs and down between her thighs.

Linda(2)'s pussy became inflamed with Naruto fingers going into her pussy as deep as it went into her ass. Her tight ass pushed deep down onto them.

"I can't stop fucking your hot little ass," Naruto groaned, pushing himself into her. The tight sensation of her anus squeezed down onto her.

"Oh, I hope you don't, I really hope you fucking don't!" Linda(2) moaned. "Harder, fucking harder!"

Linda(2)'s eyes stared at her counterpart, as Linda's bra fell down her breasts and her panties rolled down her legs. The thief watched as the sports journalist pleasured herself to Linda(2)'s riding.

"Linda, you're such a dirty slut, getting off on Nate's jamming his big hard cock inside my ass!" Linda(2) yelled, grinding down onto him. "I bet you'd like to lick my pussy when Nate fucks me in the ass, wouldn't you?"

Linda pulled away from playing with her dripping twat and sauntered over towards Linda(2). Linda(2) gripped Linda's hand and took her fingers into her mouth. The talented girl suckled on her counterparts finger's tasting her juices.

"God," Linda said.

Linda(2) cupped Linda's breast in her hand and squeezed it, before running down her body, as Naruto drilled Linda(2)'s ass while she played with her 'sister'. The erotic sight around him spurred Naruto to greater heights. His balls filled up with seed which would soon be buried in Linda(2)'s ass.

"Linda, you taste so fucking good," Linda(2) said, smiling and grabbing her sister around the head before pulling her into another kiss. Linda(2) pulled away from Linda. "Would you like to taste your double?"

Linda dove into Linda(2)'s pussy without much prompting. The stunning woman made love to her double's nether regions with her mouth which prompted Linda(2) to moan and thrash.

"Oh, this is so fucking hot!" Naruto yelled.

Linda(2) moaned when Naruto large cock buried its way into her tight bum. Linda(2) thrust herself down ass first onto Naruto's cock and made it fill herself. She lifted up and emptied his cock from inside her, before filling herself up again.

"Yes, it is, it's so fucking hot!" Linda(2) agreed. "And it would be even hotter for you to put all of your hot cum in my tight ass…OH DAMN IT Linda, RIGHT THERE!"

Linda sampled her 'sister's' sweet pussy juices, as another sensation filled her. One of Naruto's probing fingers working his way into her dripping cunt, pushing them as far in as possible and sliding them out. He manipulated her core hungrily. The finger-fucking was intense.

Linda(2) worked her anal muscles down onto Naruto, rubbing her breasts the further she rode herself down on him. Linda(2) wanted the sensation of hot cum in her ass.

"MMMM!" Linda moaned, causing vibrations from her throat to strike Linda(2)'s sweet spots.

"Oh, sweet…..fuck…DO THAT AGAIN!" Linda(2) yelled, digging her fingernails down on the back of her 'sister's' scalp and pushing her further towards her pussy.

"Yes, Linda, make your sister cum as hard as I'm making you cum."

Linda's vision turned hazed over. The way Nate pushed into her, it was almost like a cock buried into her.

'Actually, adds a lot,' Linda thought, slurping her sister's juices up.

Linda(2) shuddered underneath Linda's efforts while she buried Naruto's cock deep into her guts. Linda did her best impression of a dying woman in the desert and Linda(2)'s pussy juices were the only thing which can sustain her.

"We're going to all cum together, I think," Naruto said, pounding Linda(2)'s ass harder.

"Yes!" Linda(2) yelled, clenching her cheeks together to trap Naruto. "Paint the inside of my ass with your cum and…..OH GOD!

Linda(2) came and screamed. Linda came and caused Linda(2) to scream more because of her powers having the effect of a vibrator turned up to its highest frequency.

Naruto grunted and fired the contents of his balls deep inside Linda(2)'s hot ass. The beauty clenched down onto him and had Naruto fill her completely up.

Linda(2) pulled herself up, dazed from the orgasm, and wanting more. Her body craved more of Naruto's seed and more of his cock inside her.

Linda placed her mouth around Naruto's cock and sucked it a few times before sliding herself onto it, waiting for her turn and her ride.

"Yes, sis, ride his big cock!" Linda(2) moaned, shoving her fingers into her pussy.

Naruto groaned when the familiar tightness of Linda's pussy bounced up and down on him.

"So, which one of us has the better pussy?" Linda asked, breasts bouncing up and down. Naruto's hands found their home on them.

"Going to have to run more tests," Naruto said, causing the two to giggle

Next Day

Team Flash were in the cortex, discussing their next course of action after Light had told Naruto, and Linda what she was supposed to do, "So, Zoom wants Doctor Light to send him your new emblem." Caitlin said

"Yes. We need it for bait." Naruto said

"If we can get Doctor Light to take my emblem, throw it through the breach, then Zoom will come to collect my body, and we can trap him." Naruto said "But instead if Dr. Light, it'll be Linda."

"Also if this guy, is a fast as we are being lead to believe we're going going to need are way to stop him." Naruto said before Harry walked over

"Before I left Earth-2, I worked on a serum to dampen Zoom's speed. All we would need is for Ramon to develop a weapon to deliver it." he said

"Oh, great, that could be this year's cold gun. Maybe another criminal can get it, and then we'd have Sergeant Slow." Caitlin said

"I would never let that happen. Sergeant Slow is a terrible name." Cisco replied

"And we're sure that'll work? I mean, if Nate can catch bullets, what's to say Zoom can't catch whatever you shoot at him?" Caitlin asked

"Surprise the element of surprise. All we would do is rig a projectile to fire as Zoom crosses into the breach. He can't stop what he can't see coming." Harry explained causing Caitlin to sigh

"Joe, voice of reason here?"

"We need a plan. That's as good as any. As long as he can deliver." Joe said looking to Harry

"Don't underestimate me, Detective." Harry said before he walked away, as Naruto walked up to Caitlin and placed a hand on her shoulder

"Everything will be alright." Naruto said smiling slightly

"Zoom is an unknown to us, he also has an army of meta humans at his disposal. How are we going to stop that?" Caitlin asked

"By working together, and believing in the capabilities of our friends. Everything will be okay, we just have to believe in one another." Naruto said causing Caitlin to nod before she looked over to Harry who was working

"I'm just hesitant to trust the guy who looks so much like the guy who ruined our lives." Caitlin said

"I hear that." Joe nodded in agreement

"I think that's a sentiment we all can agree on, the way I see it we are all expendable in his pursuit to getting his daughter back."

"So if he tries anything, we send him back to his Earth." Joe said

"Alright, let's lure Zoom out shall we." Naruto said

Nightfall

Docks

Linda dressed up as Dr. Light was at the docks by a breach away from the city, when she saw Naruto speeding forward and shot a beam of light at him, only for him to dodge, before he closed his eyes as a bright light overtook the area, and Naruto fell forward clutching his eyes before Linda shot him with another ray of light and kept it up till he stopped moving, before she walked over another kicked him onto his back and took his emblem

""Here it is, Zoom, I did what you wanted. Now bring me home." Linda said as she tossed the emblem into the breach

"Here we go." Joe said as he, and Harry, got ready only for nothing to happen

"Cisco, Caitlin check security feeds for anyone besides us." Naruto whispered lowly

"On it." Cisco said in the cortex with Caitlin, and Iris before he did and saw a man with blue electricity flickering around his body "Oh my god, he knows it's a trap, Nate, the tanker above, Joe, and Harry he's there!"

Naruto's eyes widened before he shot up and sped forward as Zoom sped off, with Naruto in pursuit, while Linda hung back and took Harry's weapon before she followed

Naruto, and Zoom sped through the city, although Naruto was surprised when Zoom proved to be faster than him, before he stopped time, and sped into Zoom grabbing him and speeding him to Uzumaki Industries before he tossed him into the side of the building as time resumed and Zoo's body immediately flew forward before he fell and immediately sped up to his feet, looking around

"What in the hell is that?" Iris asked seeing Zoom on the security cam

"Noway this guy is human." Caitlin said wide eyed

"What do you want from me?" Naruto asked taking note of the blue lightning, if he wasn't mistaking that had something to do with speed enhancement drugs

"Everything." Zoom growled

Finished


	22. Grodd

"You mean my speed, right." Naruto said smirking "Your lightning is blue, what did you inject yourself with?"

"None of your business." Zoom growled,

"It became my business when your soldier began to follow me around, a few months ago." Naruto said

"Where is he?" Zoom asked, he had wondered why he hadn't been receiving information from his remnant, the last thing he was told were of the people the Flash surrounded himself with

"None of your business." Naruto smirked before he saw Zoom run around the building and blinked "What the hell?"

"Nate, I'm in position." Linda said over the coms, as she was invisible on a building with Harry's rifle with the speed dampening serum loaded

"Wait. Cisco, Caitlin run the new software, to measure this guy's capabilities." Naruto said having installed a computer software that could find out a lot of things about a meta human that was one the property of his building "Linda on my mark, you shoot."

"Got it." Linda said as Naruto saw Zoom stop running before a bolt of lightning shot toward him, and responded by swinging his chidori at the blast. When the two attacks collided, a flash of light occured, as Naruto skidded back a little at the force from the blast but he held his ground as the attack split in two and bypassed him in the air

Zoom was shocked as Naruto sped at him, and he managed to lean back to dodge Naruto's grabbing lightning encased hand, before Naruto clenched his fist, and his chidori exploded sending Zoom flying, and himself skidded back,

Naruto watched as Zoom, clutched his face and stood up allowing Naruto to see brown hair, and brown eyes as the man's mask was destroyed around his right eyes, before a flash of blue lightning Naruto found his head being forced to jerk to the side as he was hit in the jaw, before he was punched in the stomach, before he brought his arm up to block a hook, and punched Zoom in the gut sending him flying back,

Naruto flexed his jaw, before he saw Zoom coming at him, and decided to fall back on his life as a Shinobi with all the things he's seen, and quickly began to spin at high speeds till he was surrounded in a dome of purple lightning that Zoom ran into sending the man spinning into the air, before Naruto stopped spinning and shot up at Zoom, and caught his body, before he came down and tried to slam Zoom on his head and shoulders, but lost his grip when Zoom vibrated his body, before Zoom put him in a chock hold

"Your good Flash, but not good enough!" Zoom said looking down at Naruto "I will show your city that your no god, I will strip them of their hope, when I kill you. I will take all your loved ones and take them to the brink of death, and for the rest of their lives, because I am the fastest man alive!"

Squelch!

Zoom's eyes widened in pain, as a purple blade of lightning emerged from the side of his heart just barley missing it, as Naruto hearing what Zoom said impulsively placed a hand on his own body and formed a lightning sword causing it to run him and Zoom through

Linda's eyes widened, along with Caitlin's, Iris' and Cisco's, Joe, and Harry who had just arrived looked on in shock, as Zoom released Naruto staggering back and falling to a knee, placing his hand over his wound as blood leaked from it wheezing, while Naruto whose vision was going in and out of focus, forced himself to his feet sluggishly

"You won't kill any of my loved ones, Zoom. I don't need, or want to be a god to stop you, all I ever need to be is myself, and I protect those that are precious to me, I'd happily die for them, and if that's what it takes to take you out, then so be it." Naruto smirked before he coughed up blood, and as his body began to go numb, yet he pushed through and raised a hand, before the cry of 1000 birds caused Zoom to look up "Time...to...die."

Naruto forced his hand forward toward Zoom's face, but his vision faded to black, as he went unconscious and missed before he fell to the ground

Linda upon seeing this was by his side in a white streak, as she hit Zoom in the head with her rifle sending him flying as well as snapping the rifle in half before she grabbed Naruto, as Harry, a ran to Zoom who got to his feet and ran off, while into Uzumaki Industries to get to the breach in the basement,

"No!" Harry yelled seeing the man get away, as Linda sped passed him with Naruto as Joe followed

3 Days Later

Naruto eyes opened tiredly, as he blinked to focus his blurry vision and the first thing he saw was that Caitlin, Iris, and Linda were there asleep, looking over to the clock he saw that it was midnight, before he looked down to see his chest wrapped in bandages and frowned deeply

"Zoom, huh." Naruto thought nodding "Okay." he thought before he eased himself up, grimacing a bit, and made sure to not wake the girls up, before he headed down to the elevator, and took it to the sublevel 2, a room he had built that would be his own little speed lab, it was twice the size of the pipeline, walking to the table that had blueprints for the his own speed lab, like the one Barry had but Naruto's was going to be different as on the table the first blueprint was for the gravity machine

Morning

The girls woke up to find Naruto gone, and immediately set off to find him, and fusing the security footage they saw he was doing inverted sit ups, quickly the went down to the sublevel to confront him

With Naruto

Naruto was on his hundredth rep, when he heard the elevator ding, and quickly sped up to his feet to see three beautiful but angry girls marching toward him "Uh oh." he thought "Morning ladies."

"What do you think your doing?" Caitlin asked

"Working." Naruto said slowly

"You've been unconscious for 3 days, the last thing you need to be is on your feet doing anything strenuous." Linda said

"I heal fast remember." Naruto reminded smiling "I'm fine."

"You stabbed yourself with a sword of lightning." Iris retorted

"You aren't working out, or doing anything remotely similar today." Caitlin said

"Your can't be serious." Naruto said smiling

Hours Later

Naruto was on his couch with an annoyed expression, he couldn't believe how much power the girls had on him, he couldn't go to the lab, because they wouldn't allow him in, he was so whipped, hearing his phone ring, he pulled out his phone and blinked seeing the ID on it

"Hello?...Yes, it has been a while, how are you?...That's good..." Naruto's eyes widened before in a flash of purple lightning he was gone

Unknown House

Naruto appeared at the door of a house, and knocked before he waited patiently for someone to answer, and his eyes widened slightly when the door opened and he met the gaze of his friend who he hasn't seen or heard from for 8 years

"Hello..Sara."

Sara Lance looked Naruto in shock she had planned to see him, but she didn't think it'll be this soon, I mean what do you say to someone who thought you were dead for 8 years

"Hi." Sara said before Naruto pulled her into a hug that she quickly returned

"You have no idea, how angry I am at you." Naruto said

"I'm sorry." Sara replied her voice muffled into his shoulder, before she pulled back "You shouldn't be here, I'm dangerous."

"I know you had joined the League of Assassin, you were dead, how are you alive?"

"I was brought back by the Lazarus Pit, but something is wrong, I lose control, of myself. I'm only here to make sure my mom is pkay, before I go into seclusion."

"I haven't seen or heard from you in 8 years, and I have nothing to do today, so I'm spending the day with you." Naruto said before Sara made to speak, but found herself gasping when Naruto sped off, and returned with a bag of junk food, and Big Belly Burger

"Y-your the.."

"Your not the only one who has went through some changes." Naruto smiled before Sara let him inside, and throughout their time together Sara forgot about all her problems, and enjoyed herself, and with Naruto banned from doing anything he didn't need to worry about racing to save the day

Nightfall

Sara groaned awake to find herself beside Naruto, before with a small smile she kissed his lips softly, and eased out of bed, and made her way to the bathroom, and took a quick shower and reentered her room quietly, as she made her way over to her duffelbag, and tried to find some clothes, finding what she needed she stood up,

"Going somewhere?'

Sara tensed and turned around to see a equally nude Naruto standing there looking down at her, and sighed "I told you, I can't be around people till I learn to control this, I can't run the risk of hurting my mom." she said

"I get it, but don't forget your not alone Sara, just call me and I'll be there in a heartbeat." Naruto said causing Sara to smile, before she reached up and pulled him into a passionate kiss, that he returned as he gripped her as tightly causing her to moan as she stood on her toes

Pulling away breathing heavily Sara smiled "Thank you for today."

"No problem." Naruto smiled pecking her lips again, before the two stood there hugging

"I promise it won't take me 8 years to see you.' Sara said

"It better not, cause I will hunt you down." Naruto smiled kissing her temple

Week Later

Naruto had been having a good week, there have, been no sign of Zoom or any breachers, and after seeing Sara off he had been allowed back into the lab, which allowed him to continue fixing his speed lab, Linda unfortunately was out of town again thanks to her job, while Caitlin was working with Cisco on a way to close the breaches, Harry had also filled Naruto in on the fact that his daughter had been a speedster, but when Zoom appeared she didn't feel it was a good idea to use her powers and grew to fear them, which had Naruto telling him that he'll get Harry his daughter back

Currently Naruto was in a good situation,

Kendra groaned as she grabbed the back of Naruto's head and held him to her pussy. "Fuck...you are way too good at that."

Naruto chuckled, swirling his tongue deep inside her as he fingered her.

"Ugh...ahh..." Kendra bit her lip, turning her head this way and that. She gasped as Naruto started sucking harder. "Yes...yes. Oh, fuck! Nate! Nathan, I want it now."

Naruto lifted his head up, licking the cum off of his lips as he studied her. "What? Be specific."

"Your cock," Kendra murmured wantonly, running her hand through his hair. "I want, no I need it inside me."

Naruto leaned forward to kiss Kendra as she ran her hands up and down his back. She hummed pleasantly as Naruto angled his head the other way to kiss her deeper

"I need it now!" Kendra said as in a shocking show of speed pushed Naruto off the bed before as if stalking her pray she pounced onto him and positioned his dick toward her entrance. She sighed as she slowly sank down on it. She licked her lips, keeping her body still as she enjoyed the feeling of his hardness filling her so deeply.

"Start moving for me, baby." Kendra moaned as Naruto started moving his hips up to encourage Kendra to move.

Naruto laughed. "Impatient, are we?"

Naruto's hands slid up her hips to cup her 32C-cup breasts. "It's been 3 years since I had one of these in me."

Kendra leaned back and placed her palms on Naruto's chest as she started bouncing up and down on his cock. Small moans escaped her as she lost herself in pleasure.

"I love the way you fill me up so deeply," she sighed. "I've never been this full before."

Naruto rolled a nipple around while tugging on the other one.

"Damn you are so tight, I love your body."

Kendra circled her hips and started riding him faster. She tossed her head back and moaned as Naruto started pounding into her from below and simultaneously fingering her pussy.

"Oh, god! Ohhh! Mmm...Oh, that feels so good! Fuck me! Fuck me! Oh, yeah! I love your big fucking dick inside me!"

Naruto smirked, squeezing her hips as he drove into her harder. "Such a dirty mouth you have."

"I fucking love it!" Kendra cried out, leaning further back against him as she rode him like her life depended on it. "Fuck! Oh, Nate!"

Naruto brought her hips down harder against his dick, groaning whenever Kendra would swivel her hips.

He groaned. "Fuck that cock, baby!"

"Yes!"

Kendra got into a crouching position and started bouncing on him in a frenzy, tossing her head back and arching her back as she fucked him, as a wet slapping sound was heard, as her puss was leaking showing her arousal

"You soaking wet." Naruto groaned, picking up speed as he slammed into her.

"I know, I've wanted to do this since the first day we met." Kendra moaned

"Oh, we missed out on so much." Naruto wrapped an arm around Kendra's waist as he sat on his hunches. His hands settled on her hips as Kendra wrapped her arms around his neck. Kendra's downward thrusts met each of Naruto's upward thrusts, making them both moan like crazy.

"I'm about to cum!" Kendra cried

"Me too!" Naruto grunted

"Oh yeeeah!" Kendra drawled out "I need it, Nathan! God, I need it so bad!"

Naruto shut his eyes as he gave a few rough thrusts inside her. "I'm cumming!"

Naruto let out a guttural moan, arching his back as he spilled himself inside of her. A moment later, he pulled out of the harshly panting barista and slammed into her from behind causing her to scream in oleasure, as Naruto began to thrust into her

Iris stood at the door looking at the two, with a frown before she walked away silently

Next Day

Uzumaki Industries

Cisco was in the breach room with Caitlin talking about his date with Patty to go see the Princess Bride "It was cool, she was so cool. We going out again this Friday, I really feel like she may be the one."

"Don't you think that's a little too soon?' Caitlin asked before she suddenly froze

"Maybe, but I can't deny that I really like her, what do you think I should do for our date?" Cisco asked looking over to Caitlin who turned toward him, and punched him in the mouth, before she walked off, as he fell to the ground "What's the matter with you?!"

Moments Later

Cortex

Cisco walked in clutching his jaw, and looked around and saw Naruto speed reading on the computer "Hey, have you seen Caitlin?" Cisco asked

"No." Naruto said looking over at Cisco

"She just hit me in the face and ran away." Cisco revealed causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"Yo!"

Cisco and Naruto turned to see Joe run into the building "Grodd!"

"What?" Cisco asked

"Grodd's back." Joe said

"Caitlin." Naruto said as Cisco ran up to the computer

"That must be why she was acting like that. She was being mind-controlled." Cisco said as everyone saw security footage of Caitlin walking out of the back, before Grodd walked out from behind the corner and followed her causing their eyes to widen before Naruto sped off outside, and searched the perimeter only to find no sign of Caitlin or the large ape,

Grodd had Caitlin

Later

Naruto, Cisco, Harry, and Joe were back in the cortex, as Cisco cycled through camera feeds they had put in the sewer where they had found Grodd's old hideouts but they were coming up empty

"I'm continually amazed by the similarity between our two worlds." Harry said

"You got talking gorillas on your Earth, too?" Joe asked

'Oh, yeah." Harry nodded, an entire village in fact

"Remind me never to go there." Joe said

"Ramon, why would this Grodd abduct Dr. Snow?"

"I don't know. It doesn't make any sense. She was always so nice to him." Cisco said

"He mind-controlled two lab technicians to steal chemicals that enhance intelligence. He wants her for something." Joe replied

"Well, looks like he left his bachelor pad in the sewers." Cisco sighed finding nothing

"Okay, Grodd's a big-ass gorilla, right. He can't just waltz through downtown in the middle of the day without anybody noticing." Naruto said

"Right, and if there's been sightings, then we might be able to approximate his location." Harry proposed

"I can call CCPD. They can access the tip hotline, send over files of Grodd's recent attacks." Joe said pulling out his phone

"Good. We gotta get her back." Naruto said

"We will." Harry said before they all got to work, but Naruto paused when his phone rung

"Hello?...This is he." Naruto's eyes grew wide before he sped off

Later

Bell Tower

Caitlin, groaned as she awoke to find herself in a bell tower, blinking in confusion she climbed to her feet and looked around "Caitlin."

Caitlin's eyes widened at the voice "Grodd? You, Remember me?" she asked before Grodd landed in front of her

"Caitlin always kind." Grodd said as Caitlin looked up at the ape

"Why did you bring me here?" Caitlin asked walking closer

"Need help." Grodd said

"I..I don't understand." Caitlin replied

"How did I become Grodd?" Grodd asked

"Oh. That's a long story, Grodd. Um...The dark matter from the particle accelerator explosion? That's how this happened." Caitlin explained

"Repeat." Grodd said

"Repeat?" Caitlin asked raising an eyebrow

"Need to repeat Grodd." Grodd said aggressively

"You want me to make more like you? I don't know how to do that." Caitlin said

"Learn." Grodd demanded with a growl

With Naruto

St. Andrews Hospital

Naruto was dead to the world as he stood in the morgue with tears streaming down his face, he had got a call that there had been an accident, and was currently looking down at the body of his father who had been on his way to Uzumaki Industries from Granite Peak National Park, but had been in a head on collision with the other driver also, having died on impact as well, losing control of the car. Bending down Naruto kissed his dad's cold forehead

"I'm sorry." Naruto said, as Joe, and Iris watched sadly from the doorway

Uzumaki Industries

Harry, and Cisco were in the workshop working on finding Caitlin "So how did Grodd become sentient?" Harry asked

"A few years ago, when we were still S.T.A.R. Labs Dr. Wells, had this contract with the military to research and awaken latent mind-reading capabilities for interrogation purposes."

"And I'm guessing Grodd is one of the test subjects?" Harry asked

"Right, but then Dr. Wells shut down the program, and we all thought it was to save Grodd from all the crazy mind-control experiments, but it was really so that Dr. Wells could use the accelerator explosion to create a 1,500-pound mind-controlling gorilla that he could manipulate." Cisco said walking over before he saw an algorithm on the screen "What kind of algorithm is that?"

"It's an algorithm meant to extrapolate Grodd's location from places we know he's already been." Harry said before the computer beeped causing them to look to see 3 dots highlighted

"There we have it." Harry said

Hospital

Naruto was signing some paperwork when his phone rung, Iris who had it answered it "Hey Cisco this isn't a good time."

"Why, what happened?" Cisco asked as Iris stepped down the hall

"Henry was killed by a drunk driver." Iris answered

Cisco's eyes widened hearing that, "Oh man." he said running a hand through his hair, "Okay, look Harry, and I found them we'll take care of it."

"I'll tell him." Iris said as Cisco hung up, and she walked over to Naruto as Joe hugged him tightly as Naruto sniffled

"Look, Nate, you can't blame yourself for this.' Joe said looking at Naruto "Henry wouldn't want you too, he would want you to live your life for him, Nora, and Barry. Honor him by being the man he was in awe of."

Uzumaki Industries

"Nate can't help us." Cisco said to Harry

"What, why not?" Harry asked

"His dad just died." Cisco said causing Harry to frown

"I'm sorry." Harry said

"Yeah, we need to get Caitlin back, Nate can't lose anyone else today." Cisco said heading out with Harry following

Later

Cisco, and Harry wearing the Reverse Flash outfit walked alongside each other having struck out twice on the bell towers "Looks like we're 0 for 2 on the bell towers." Cisco sighed

"I like to think of it more as, now we know exactly where they are." Harry replied

"Okay, let's do this again. Gimme your best Wells." Cisco said

"I'm not doing the Wells again, Ramon." Harry said

"Look. I just made these anti-mind-control ear buds. They could fail, and if they do, you're toast, so you're gonna need to nail it if you want to live." Cisco replied causing Harry to sigh in annoyance

"Ramon."

"Cisco." Cisco corrected

"Cisco. In many ways, you've shown me what it's like to have a son." Harry said only for Cisco to scratch his forehead "What?"

"Okay, let's Let's just try it again. This time, up the creep factor, like, a lot more, and make it a little more sincere. Like you really love me, but you're gonna have to kill me anyway."

Harry took a deep breath and looked at Cisco "Cisco. In many ways, you've shown me what it's like to have a son."

"Yup, that's the one." Cisco said weirded out as he handed Harry the ear buds, and Grodd's file "Here you go."

Bell Tower

Grodd watched as Caitlin laid 4 syringes out on the table filled with drugs "So, one of the main differences between ape and human brains is the white matter and connectivity in the brain cells. The chemicals that you were treated with as an infant were meant to overcome those differences and cause an explosive growth of both, similar to what humans experience in their first few years of life. Maybe these chemicals can be used to duplicate that growth, and then we won't need a particle accelerator explosion." Caitlin explained

Grodd nodded before he and Caitlin heard someone walk in, and turned to the door to see Harry "Hey, buddy." he said as Grodd growled and began to advance "Easy, buddy. It's me. I'm back."

Grodd blinked before his eyes widened "Father, you died."

"No. No, buddy, I didn't die. I just went away for a while." Harry said looking over to Caitlin "But now that I'm back, we don't need Caitlin anymore, do we, buddy? So you can let her go. Come on, buddy. Let me get her out of here. Please."

Grodd narrowed his eyes "Father never ask. Father take." causing Wells to frown in worry

"Run." Caitlin said running to the exit, but Grodd forced her to stop

"Who are you?" Grodd asked as he backhanded Harry

Cisco who had been peeking in, ran to Caitlin and put the ear buds in her ears "Oh, Cisco, thank God." Caitlin said as she regained control of her body

"Okay, we gotta get out of here." Cisco whispered as he looked over to Harry and noticed the drugs on the ground beside him and pointed to them, getting a nod from Harry

"You are not him! You are not Father!" Grodd yelled pacing

"I am father. And you hit father." Harry said standing up and grabbing the syringes "Grodd. Look at me. I would never leave you here alone. Grodd, I made you a promise. I have bigger plans for you. Remember? One day, this city will be yours. I promised you. I intend to honor that promise." Harry said before he saw Grodd had calmed down and immediately stuck him with the drugs and injected them into his leg, before he ran as Grodd reached for him

Caitlin was by the door looking at Grodd in sadness, as he passed out reaching out for her before she left

Uzumaki Industries

Joe, Iris, Cisco, and Caitlin were in the medbay as Caitlin stitched up Harry "Thank you." Harry said

"Thank you for rescuing me.' Caitlin nodded

"Well, we're a team, right?" Harry replied

"I'm impressed. I think we all are." Cisco said

"Yeah, well, we need to do something about Grodd." Joe said

"Like what?" Caitlin asked

"Like get rid of him for good." Joe said

"You want to kill him?" Caitlin asked wide eyed

"Considering how many people he's killed, yeah." Joe said with a raised eyebrow

"This isn't Grodd's fault. He's only like this because Wells made him this way."

"Yes, but, Catie, he kidnapped you and you could have died." Iris said

"You didn't see what I saw. Grodd's getting smarter. He's lonely and sad. He wants more apes like him." Caitlin said

"What are you saying? He wants kids? 'Cause I'm pretty sure one telepathic Grape Ape is more than enough for this city." Cisco replied

"I know somewhere we could send him." Harry said walking to the computer

"What are you talking about? When the singularity exploded and I discovered the breach in S.T.A.R. Labs, I ran similar tests and discovered the same thing, The difference being the breaches in Central City are scattered all throughout the city whereas counterparts in my world most definitely are not."

"And you know where they lead?" Iris asked

"Well, I was in the process of figuring all that out when Dr. Snow was kidnapped, but if I am correct, this breach is gonna get Grodd as close to home as he's ever likely to get." Harry said as a area on the map was highlighted

"Okay, even if you're right, how do we bait Grodd to go through it?" Joe asked

"I'll do it." Naruto said in the doorway holding a piece of paper, apparently his dad had wrote something in the case of his death, it was found in the wreckage

"Nate, are you sure, we can get Linda,"

"I'm sure, I can't stop being the man, my father saw me as." Naruto said taking a deep breath "Grodd wants companionship, let's give it to him."

Everyone nodded

Later

Caitlin was outside looking up at the bell tower "Grodd?" she asked loudly

"Caitlin." Grodd said before he burst out the boarded up window, and landed in front of Caitlin and snatched at her but a purple streak of lightning got her to safety and a familiar red suited man was standing there "Flash." he growled

"You want more apes like you, Grodd, we can give you what you want." Naruto said trying a peaceful solution first only to be backhanded by the large Gorilla, sending him flying into a car which dented around him

"Flash is my Enemy!" Grodd roared, advancing toward Naruto "Where is Caitlin!"

Naruto sped up, as Grodd tried to grab him, and kicked the back of God's leg, before he put the large ape in a choke hold "You want her you'll have to catch me."

Naruto kicked Grodd in the back sending him down, before Grodd got up and glared murderously at him, as Naruto sped off, and Grodd immediately followed using the rooftops

With Cisco

Cisco, and Harry had set up the speed cannon and was spray painting a large circle into the ground "Cisco, almost there." Naruto said over the coms "Are you ready?"

"In position." Cisco said walking to the side so that he was out of the way

"Now, once you turn on the speed cannon, the quark matter will stabilize, stretching the breach about so big, so anywhere within this circle will suffice." Harry said beside Cisco before they saw the purple light "Right on time."

Naruto skidded to a stop, and looked around "I don't have eyes on Grodd. Does anyone see him?" he asked just before Grodd landed in front of him

"Where is Caitlin?" Grodd growled as he swiped at Naruto who parried the blow with a grunt, and punched Grodd in the chest sending the ape skidding back

"Grodd.' Caitlin called standing in the circld as Grodd tried to rush Naruto who was ready "There is no need to fight."

"Flash is my enemy. Now you, too." Grodd said

"No. He was trying to save me from you. We didn't understand what you wanted, but now we do. I can give you what you want. I can give you a home. You just have to trust me." Caitlin said as Grodd looked between her and Naruto, before he began to walk towards Caitlin

"All right, here he comes. Ready to flip the switch." Harry said to Cisco and once Grodd stood in front of Caitlin Cisco flipped the switch turning on the speed cannon "Now, Nathan."

Naruto sped around Grodd, and grabbed Caitlin in a bridle carry and got her out if the circle, as Grodd looked around and tried to fight against the gravitational pull of the breach

"Full power." Harry said

"It is." Cisco replied causing Harry's eyes to widen as Grodd began to gain ground

"Cait." Naruto whispered causing her to nod before she took a deep breath and blew an extremely powerful gust of wind at Grodd causing the ape to skid back into the breach that immediately sucked him in, sending Grodd away hopefully forever.

2 Weeks Later

Cemetery

Team Flash stood by there cars, watching as Naruto placed a flower at the three tombstones a new one being placed beside his mom's and Barry's,

Here Lies Henry Allen, A Husband, Father, and Friend, A Man's Whose Light Shall Never Dim

"I will carry on your hope for me dad, and give that same hope to the world as The Flash. You with mom, and Barry now, no one can hurt you any longer." Naruto smiled sadly before he stood up and walked away

Finished


	23. Vandal Savage

Weeks Later

CC Jitters

It took a minute but things slowly but surely began to get back to normal for Naruto, he was thankful for the help of his friends who gave him enough space, but still made sure he knew that they were there for him Oliver, Diggle, Laurel, Thea, and Felicity had came to support him as well and it was discovered by Oliver and Laurel that the man's child William was alive the mother wanted Oliver to keep it a secret from everyone but Naruto who had tested the DNA told him he owed it to Laurel as with everything fhey been through that was something to big for her not to know especially when they were set to get married

Jay had reached out as well, turns out his dad had made peace with him when he got out, Naruto didn't really know what to make of the situation but he decided to give him a chance since Jay was his last blood relative

Joe had been talking with Francine, and hasn't met his daughter yet, but he was waiting anxiously

Currently as Harry, and Caitlin worked on ways to make him faster, Naruto, had took Kendra on a dinner date, although Kendra wanted to stop at Jitters first, after she unlock the door, and the two walked in she smiled and held up her keys "Advantages of a trusting manager."

Naruto smiled, as she turned on the lights "Nice. So what's up? I thought we were gonna go to dinner." he asked only for her to indicate to a table where wine bottles and two lids were seated

"Whoa. What's going on here?" Naruto asked

"I couldn't decide which restaurant to go to, so I thought we would create our own." Kendra smiled walking over and pulling the lid off of of a plate "Voila. Short rib, Yukon gold puree, and asparagus. Got to have a vegetable."

"This is nice." Naruto smiled looking at the plate

"I like to cook." Kendra smiled brightly before she gestured to the two bottles of wine "I didn't know if you like red or white, so I got you both."

"That's kind of dangerous, don't you think?" Naruto smiled

"You're not gonna be called away all of a sudden, are you?" Kendra asked

"Trust me, even if I am, I'm staying with you." Naruto said

"Good." Kendra smiled walking around the table to stand in front of Naruto "You know, it's been really great hanging out these last few weeks. You, Caitlin, and Linda have really helped make the move a lot easier, so thanks."

"You're very welcome." Naruto smiled pulling Kendra into a kiss, but he was forced to pull away when a man speaking Egyptian was heard causing the two to turn toward the entrance to see a man walking forward

"Sorry. How did you get in here?" Kendra asked as Naruto frowned feeling something off about this guy

"You're just as beautiful in this life, as in any Chay-Ara." the man said

"Priestess?' Kendra asked with a raised eyebrow

"Look, you're going to have to go dude." Naruto said stepping front of Kendra

"Oh, not without her, dude." the man said opening his jacket where multiple blades were seen causing Kendra to gasp, as Naruto narrowed his eyes

"Oh my god. Nathan." Kendra said holding onto Naruto "I don't understand what do you want?"

"I believe I was clear." the man said pinning a blade on his palm

"She's not going anywhere with you.' Naruto said

"You think you can stop me, boy?" the man asked before he tensed when a hand was placed on his shoulder

"Yes, I do." Naruto said behind the man, as he tightened his grip on the man and threw him out the doors, now holding the man's knife, before he turned to Kendra who was looking at him in shock, before he sped up to her "I'll explain later." he said before he picked her up bridle style and sped off

Uzumaki Industries

Kendra looked around the cortex in awe, as Joe, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, Linda, and Harry watched her "I can't believe your the Flash." Kendra said before she looked to Linda "And that you Lady Flash."

"This is the same knife, that was used to kill the men at the docks, only this blade is old, I'd say ancient Egypt." Naruto said looking at the knife

"Do you know why this guy would be after you?" Linda asked

"No, I never seen him before in my life." Kendra said

"Let me see something." Naruto said walking over to a computer and running facial rec on the man from footage from Jitters security cams, and blinked when a picture of the man appeared from 1975 "Well, our knife throwing psycho path name is Vandal Savage, and he either is immortal, or he doesn't age. Great."

"Why would someone like that be after me, I mean I've grew up in Wisconsin and never even left the states?' Kendra asked

Cisco suddenly gained a glazed over look on his face, as Naruto fingers sped across the keyboard and he frowned "Um, Kendra?"

Kendra walked over and gasped when she a picture of herself, along with a man and a child at a fair, from the 1950's

"That's me." she gasped, before an alarm blared and a video of some guy in a mask, with a mask was hammering away on the security box,

"What the hell?" Naruto asked before he and Linda sped outside only to see the man wasn't there but the power to the building had been cut, hearing a scream and gunfire they raced to the cortex to see everyone looking to a destroyed window

"What happened?" Naruto asked

"That guy, he came in and grabbed Kendra, and flew away."

"Flew?" Linda asked

"Yeah, he had these huge hawk wings." Cisco nodded, and Naruto and Linda both sped off while Cisco got to work tracking the hawk man and Kendra, while Harry left to continue working on his speedster drug

Moments Later

Purple, and White streaks sped through the city as Naruto and Linda worked to find Kendra "Give us something, Cisco." Linda said

"I'm on it." Cisco said searching

With Kendra

The masked man landed on a rooftop, and held ulhis hands up, when Kendra pushed him away from her as she backed away while he took off his mask, and smiled at her "Wow. You look as beautiful as ever." the man said stepping toward her only for her to step back "Chay-Ara, it's me, Khufu."

Kendra blinked before she got flashes of herself, and Khufu in ancient Egypt together "Do you remember." Khufu said "You need to wake up."

'What're you talking about?" Kendra asked "I don't know who you are."

"You will once you've emerged, until then you need to stay by my side, so that I may protect you." Khufu said

"From what?"

"The man whose hunting you, Vandal Savage." Khufu said only for her to look at him causing him to sigh "I know this is a lot to take on but I need you to ugh!"

Kendra jumped when Linda appeared and kicked Khufu off the roof, before she grabbed her and they were gone

Khufu, called upon his wings to stop himself from falling, when he saw a white streak of light zipping through the street and sensed Chay-Ara, so as quickly as he could he followed it, pushing himself when he saw that the streak if light was pulling away unaware of the purple streak of lightning racing across the rooftops before the streak jumped over him, and he grunted when pain erupted in his back sending him crashing into an alleyway were he slammed harshly into the ground, as Naruto who was standing on him got off of him and kicked him into his back to see that the man was unconscious,

Uzumaki Industries

Khufu groaned as winced in pain, as his back ached before he saw that he was in a cell, and quickly stood up to see Naruto, and Linda, watching him "Where is she?" Khufu asked

"Who are you?" Naruto asked

"You're putting her in danger, and I'm the only one capable of saving her!" Khufu yelled

"You have a pretty interesting definition of what the word saving means." Linda said

"She's the love of my life, sweetheart. I was not going to hurt her." Khufu replied "You need to let me go."

Naruto was going to speak when he looked over his shoulder to see Kendra walk up "My name is Kendra Saunders." she said

"In this life. And I am...was Carter Hall, but that is not who we are."

"What does that even mean?" Kendra asked

"You're Priestess Chay-Ara, and I am Prince Khufu. And we're lovers." Carter said causing Naruto to snort "We're soul mates. We've been partners for 4000 years. In each life, we're drawn together and after we doe, we reincarnate, and do it again, and again, and again. And now that I found you we need to get out of here."

"Okay, cool it." Linda said

"What does Vandal Savage have to do with Kendra?" Naruto asked

"In every lifetime he hunts us down, and kills us. He's done it 206 times, and I'm not planning on making it to 207." Carter said

"Why does he kill you?" Naruto asked

"His life force is tethered to ours, the more he kills us the stronger he gets." Carter said

"So what your saying is, that for the past 4000 years, you, and Kendra have been lovers and Vandal Savage has hunted you both down and killed you in every lifetime." Linda said

'Do you really think your her best bet?" Naruto asked

"And what is running fast going to do to an immortal?" Carter asked

"Well, I have you know I have a long list of skills, running fast is just my favorite among them." Naruto said before he looked to Kendra "What do you want to do?"

"Me?" Kendra asked

"This is your life Kendra, you should have a decision in this." Naruto said as Kendra frowned and looked to Carter

"You said I needed to emerge, how?" Kendra asked

"I can show you, you just need to let me out." Carter said getting a nod from Kendra who looked to Naruto who sighed and let the man out

"How'd you know Kendra was in Central City?" Naruto asked

"I didn't at first, I came because I had found out that the Staff of Horus, was here, and I sensed her." Carter said

"Staff of Horus, why is that important?"

'It's a relic from our past, and if Savage gets his hands on it he would be unstoppable."

"Cisco." Naruto called

"Yeah?" Cisco said over the intercom

"See if you can find the staff."

"On it."

Naruto looked to Kendra "Let's help you grow wings shall we." he smiled which she returned

Later

The four, had moved to a nearby 20 stories building and were on the roof, as Carter explained how it worked "And this is how she emerges. She just falls towards her death?" Linda asked

"Yep. 4,000 years of experience says that's exactly how. Just watch and learn." Carter said

"This can't be happening." Naruto sighed pinching the bridge of his nose before he saw Kendra get up on the ledge "Hey. Hey. Hey!"

"I need to try." Kendra said

"Are you serious?" Linda asked

"Yes, she is." Carter said pushing Kendra who screamed as she fell, and Naruto immediately sprang forward and caught Kendra before she could hit the ground and ran back up to the roof, before he immediately grabbed Carter and forced him into the wall with his hand around his throat

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked glaring

"It's the only way to get her to emerge." Carter said with a grunt from the vice grip Naruto had on his neck "Something is blocking her."

"I think your help is the thing that's going to get her killed." Naruto said glaring at the man before he released him, "I'll take care of this."

"You have experience in reincarnating warrior priestess?" Carter asked as Naruto walked over to Kendra

"I might." Naruto said before Linda, and Carter watched as he had Kendra step away and sit across from him "You okay?"

"Yea- no, this is just a lot to take in, I'm a barista."

"You don't have to do this, if you want to stop, we can stop Savage another way."

"I don't think it's that simple." Kendra said, with a sigh "I have other lives inside of me, I want to know about them."

"Than what's the problem?" Naruto asked only for Kendra to glance to Carter "Oh, bird boy keeps talking about how your fated to be together, and you think that means you have to give up being Kendra Saunders."

"That's right." Kendra nodded

"You know what I think?"

"What's that?"

"I think there is no such thing as fate. I think in your past life times you chose to love Carter, Khufu whoever he is, because he understood your predicament, and it became easier to fall in love with him because of your memories from your past lives." Naruto said causing Kendra to nod and glance over to Carter who was watching as Linda was on her phone "One of the many things I believe everyone is given, is a chance to choose for themselves what they want. You want to know who you are, am d who you've been start with your first life. Not the warrior she apparently was, but the woman herself."

Kendra smiled at Naruto before Linda walked up "Nate, that was Cisco, he found the staff. It was consecrated eight months ago at St. Mark's Church."

"Alright, stay with them." Naruto said getting a nod from Linda, before he looked to Kendra "Believe in yourself Kendra, doubt in oneself is a person's greatest weakness."

Kendra nodded, and Naruto sped off

Uzumaki Industries

Harrison was working on his speed drug Velocity 6, Caitlin, and Cisco were off in Cisco's workshop working on something for Cisco to use to help him control his own powers when he heard "Put your hands in the air."

Blinking the man turned to see Patty with her gun on him "Who are you?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"You're under arrest. Doctor McGee was right. She did see you." Patty said looking at the man in surprise

"Christina McGee?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow

"At Mercury Labs. You're Harrison Wells." Patty said

"Yes, I'm Harrison Wells. I'm not the Harrison-" Harry tried to explain with his syringe gun in hand

"Stop! You move closer, and I'll shoot." Patty said only for Harry to begin walking forward

"Give me that"

Bang!

Harry's eyes widened as he was shot, and fell to the ground, just as Caitlin, and Cisco walked in "Oh, my God, what have you done?" Caitlin asked running over with Cisco "Harrison? Harrison, stay with me."

"Patty, why did you shoot him?" Cisco asked looking up at his girlfriend

"I thought that was a gun. I'm sorry. I'll call 911." Patty said reaching for her cellphone

"No, don't!" Caitlin screamed

"Why?" Patty asked

"Because this...just help us, and I'll explain everything okay." Cisco said pulling Patty over to Caitlin

St. Mark's Church

Naruto sped into the church and groaned with her didn't see the staff "Damn, I'm to late." he said to himself

"Something you're not used to saying very often, I'd imagine." Vandal said walking out the back with the staff

"You're gonna leave Kendra alone." Naruto said

"I can't do that. While my destiny is to live forever, Chay-Ara's is to die, as is yours now." Vandal replied before the staff glowed blue, and fired a ray of energy at Naruto whose eyes widened before he dodged and sped in, before proceeding to try to snatched the staff but a barrier sprang up flinging him back into the church pews, immediately he sprang back up when Vandal kept firing bolts of energy from the staff,

"Can't take the staff, but I can still punch him." Naruto thought before he sped in and punched Savage in the gut sending him flying into a cross, while Naruto held onto two daggers he had pulled from the man's trench coat

Naruto watched as the man got up as he twirled the daggers testing their weight "It's been a minute since I used daggers, let's hope I'm not to rusty."

"Aah!" Vandal, swung his staff forward, only for Naruto to weave to the right and slice Vandal in the leg, and stab him in the kidney, before he ripped the blade out and slashed Vandal across the face taking an eye causing the man to scream in pain, before Naruto punched him in the jaw, sending him across the church

"I like kunai, better." Naruto said looking at the blades, before he saw Vandal get up clutching his face as blood dripped down his face

"I'm going to kill everyone you've ever loved." Vandal hissed

"Doubtful." Naruto commented as Savage reached for the staff, but Naruto stomped on his hand "You made a mistake coming to this city, to hurt Kendra. How about we test the limits of your immortality shall we."

Vandal looked into the eyes of Naruto and couldn't help but notice in all his 4000 years of life, no one he's ever met had eyes like those, before the cry of birds chirping sounded throughout the church and pain was all he knew

With Linda, and Kendra

Linda, and Kendra were on the rooftop together while Carter went to get coffee, Kendra had got back on the ledge and took Naruto's advice and focused on herself, and believed, "Carter was right. Something's holding me back. Maybe it's Central City or you, and Nate or what I thought my life was gonna be, but I'm never gonna become who I really am unless I let go. I have to do this."

"I support your decision, but if it doesn't work I will save you." Linda said causing Kendra to nod before she took a deep breath and jumped, and after a gasp her wings emerged causing Linda to cheer

St. Mark's Church

Vandal, coughed up blood, as he was without his trench coat, Naruto having taken it off of him and using all the blades he found on him charged with lightning or aflame with fire "So your immortal but you don't heal, all that good. That has to suck."

'What are you?" Vandal asked causing Naruto to look at him as he felt Chay-Ara emerge "You eyes, I've never seen them before, and I've met, mentored some of histories greatest monsters."

"I'm just a man willing to do anything to protect his loved ones, a feat I've failed at as of late with my dad dying. Answer this for me Vandal you've killed thousands of people, families without remorse. Do you you think this is justified?"

"I was chosen by God, I'm immortal, they all live, and die as I see fit. as you will!" Vandal said grabbing the staff, ad a massive discharge of energy caused Naruto to sped off, as the church exploded

"Nate, we need you back here now!" Caitlin said over the coms

"What's going on?" Naruto asked

"Harry has been shot." Caitlin said causing Naruto to sped off

Uzumaki Industries

Naruto arrived in the cortex to see Harrison on a gurney, hooked up medical machines while Cisco, and Patty stood beside Caitlin "Flash." Patty said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow as he looked to Cisco

"Later." Cisco said

"How is he?" Naruto asked vibrating his voice

"He's losing oxygen. There's a bullet in a branch of his pulmonary artery that's blocking off most of the blood flow from the left lung." Caitlin said getting a nod, before Naruto walked over to Harry and vibrated his hand before he fazed his hand through Harry's chest and extracted the bullet "BP and oxygenation is rising. Blood flow's returning to his lungs." Caitlin reported smiling "He's going to be okay."

Later

Cortex

Kendra, Carter, and Linda joined Cisco, Caitlin, and Naruto in the cortex where Naruto just got finished telling them of his bout with Savage "First piece of business is getting the Staff of Hours from Savage."

"What if we made some sort of insulated gauntlets the magnetic shielding could disrupt the the staff's magnetic polarity." Cisco said

"Next we need to find out what we can on Savage, a 4000 year old nut job is bound to leave a trail, I'll call Lyla. Kendra, your our ace, so were going to need you to be able to call upon your wings, and some combat training as well.'

'Do you have enough space for that."

"Sure." Naruto said leading everyone down to a spherical room, with a circular viewing deck attached to the ceiling, ""You guys ever watch, or read X-Men?" Naruto asked before he saw Cisco give him a look "Scratch that, well, during my dimension hopping, I found a world were they achieved artificial assimilation tech. I call it the Danger Room, it could produce holographic images that fell, smell, and sound real, also it can control gravity."

Everyone looked around in awe, before Cisco punched Naruto's arm "I can't believe you've been keeping this from me." Cisco said causing Naruto to smile

"Right, the controls are up in the viewing deck, it's easy to work, it's been keyed into the DNA of the team, so Linda could set up some courses for you to run through Kendra while Cisco, and Caitlin create the gloves." Naruto said before he sped off

"Come on Cisco." Caitlin said turning to leave

"But I want to," Cisco began to whine

"Later." Caitlin said causing Cisco to groan and follow her

Kendra and Carter stood in the room, as Linda sped up to the viewing deck and began to fiddle before their surroundings blurred and they found themselves in an open field with the sun shining down on them, feeling the breeze on their skin and seeing forest critters running around with birds chirped

"Incredible." Kendra gasped in awe, before she turned to Carter who put down the drunk he had been carrying around

"Open it." Carter said stepping back

"Why? What's inside?" Kendra asked walking up to the box

"Something we have to track down in each of our incarnations." Carter said as Kendra opened the trunk to see a female version of Carter's suit and helmet "Sometimes I find it; Sometimes you find me and we go look for it together. We've seen about every combination there is."

"I don't think I'm really-"

"Ready for this." Carter, and Kendra said at the same time

"You say that in every lifetime." Carter said as he sighed "Look, as you emerge, as your memories come back to you, so will other things. Skills, languages, pieces of your private life. Understand?" he said in Egyptian

"I do." Kendra instinctively replied back in the same language

"There you go." Carter nodded as Kendra shook her head

"This is nuts." Kendra scoffed

"It's ok. I'll help you through it." Carter said

"Yeah, well, the last time you helped me, I got pushed off a building." Kendra glared

"Yes, and after that, you, uh, you soared, if I remember correctly. And that is because anger, fear, adrenaline-those are the things that bring out the warrior within." Carter shrugged

"Well, according to Savage, I'm a priestess." Kendra said

"The clergy were warriors. Warrior priests, and that is the side that you need to remember." Carter said picking up her helmet

"And if I can't?" Kendra asked

"Well, then, we'll both probably die. Again." Carter said

Later

Cortex

Naruto arrived back in the cortex to see Cisco, and Caitlin watching as Kendra fought Carter walking up he pressed a button "Guys, I have something." they watched as the room returned to normal before Linda joined the two and the three came up to the cortex "Lyla hooked us up." Naruto said handing Cisco a vhs tape

"Yeah, well, it's going to take a while to play since we live in a digital world now." Cisco said getting to work

"The tape came from a conspiracy theory group that's interested in Savage. Pentagon had a file on Savage back in '86, but it's all been heavily redacted." Naruto said

"Got it." Cisco said as a video played on the screens where an old African American man appeared

"Is this on? I hope so. My name is Dr. Aldus Boardman. I'm a professor at St. Roch University. The date is April 8th, 1975. I don't think anyone else knows this, and those that do, don't believe. He's a myth. An urban legend. He has been compared to Machiavelli and Nostradamus. He's gone by many names, but I know him as Vandal Savage, and he will be the death of the world. But I believe there is a way to stop him. Savage is an immortal, Egyptian priest. His long life is a result of an unearthly calamity. I believe that any object associated with this calamity should be able to undo its effects and kill him. And I suspect that our precious, fragile world may one day depend upon us doing so.

"Well, that's the understatement of the year." Cisco said

"Or, you know, the last 4,000 years." Caitlin replied

"Do you have any idea what he meant by these objects? This calamity?" Naruto asked

"No, I-I don't recall a calamity." Carter said before Naruto looked to Kendra who looked off in thought

"Kendra." Naruto said

"The staff. I think the staff belonged to Savage back in ancient Egypt."

"You remember?" Carter asked hopefully

"It's a hunch." Kendra said

"And if Professor Boardman's guess is right, that staff is how we kill Savage." Linda said,

"Can you guys give Kendra, and I a moment." Naruto said getting nods from everyone before they left

"Your still resisting." Naruto said after they were alone

"He keeps telling me that Rage I'd the key to discovering myself."

'Cause that's how it worked for him, but instead of rage, instead of focusing on the warrior, focus on the priestess, and the nurturer, the good-hearted person inside of you."

"How do you know I was so good-hearted 4,000 years ago?" Kendra asked with a raised eyebrow

"Because some things don't change. You're resisting what Carter's trying to teach you because it means remembering who you were, and that is somebody else. Particularly, somebody who loves him."

"Ever since I emerged, I've been remembering our first life, in Egypt. But I've been telling Carter I can't remember anything, because- because I don't want to accept that I'm some reincarnated Egyptian warrior priestess."

"Ok. Yeah, that's pretty heavy. But it's also pretty amazing, what you're going through right now, this is a gift. It's a miracle that most people don't even get to experience."

"Yeah, well, it feels like a nightmare." Kendra said sitting down before Naruto smiled and knelt down before her grasping her hands

"Yeah, but that is a choice. You can choose the other thing to remember who you are, or who you were. Close your eyes." Naruto said causing Kendra to sigh, and do as she was told "Let yourself remember."

Naruto watched as Kendra's face relaxed before after a moment she gasped "I think I know how to beat Vandal Savage." she said

Moments Later

Everyone had filed in as Naruto looked thoughtful after hearing Kendra's story "I remembered. I remember how Savage killed us the first time, back in Egypt." Kendra said to Carter

"I've never been able to remember our first death." Carter gasped

"Well, these sky rocks-meteors, I mean they fell and they completely destroyed the royal palace."

"During the Middle Kingdom, Egypt experienced a high level of meteorite activity." Linda said causing everyone to look at her "I know stuff."

"Which is one of the many reasons we love you so much, but also doesn't seem to help us stop Savage." Caitlin said

"It's the calamity Professor Boardman was referencing. The meteors, they had a glow about them. And Savage's staff had two gemstones with the exact same glow." Kendra said

"Yeah, the gemstones might be made up of the same element as the meteorite. The Egyptians would use meteorite in their craftsmanship. And the minerals glow in proximity to each other." Naruto said

"Like Sankara Stones. Two pieces of the same meteorite, like an nth metal that is the key to counter-acting the staff." Cisco said on the computer "There's a sample of the meteorite from the Middle Kingdom at the Keystone City Museum of Natural History."

Naruto quickly sped off and returned with a small meteor fragment "We could synthesize the compatible isotope out of this and coat the gauntlets with it." Cisco said taking the rock

"Now all we need to do is find Savage." Carter said

"I dropped a tracker in his jacket," Naruto said before Caitlin typed on the computer

"Got it he's at Jurgens Industrial." Caitlin said

"Alright." Naruto said nodding before he got into his suit, and waited for Cisco to come back with the gauntlets

"We are going with you." Carter said getting a nod from Kendra, as well as Caitlin who stood up

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked getting determined nods from everyone

Later

Jurgen's Industrial

Naruto, Linda, Kendra, Carter, and Caitlin who was wearing a dark blue leather jacket and pants, a light blue leather animal print top with a dark leather belt around her waist and high heels walked into the industrial to see Savage with an eyepatch, and bandages wrapped around his body waiting for them with the staff gripped tightly

"I knew you'd come." Savage smirked "It's been a lifetime. Still wearing those ridiculous outfits, I see."

"You're going to die today Savage." Carter said

"You'll be the one dying today, Prince Khufu." Vandal smirked "Your friends won't protect you from me."

Vandal gasped when Caitlin blasted him back with a gust of wind to his gut, as Naruto and Linda sped in Naruto with a superman punch, sent him tumbling away, while Linda snuck in with a shot to Vandal's gut causing his eyes to widen as blood shot from his mouth before Caitlin appeared reforming from mist, and the three kicked him in the chin sending him flying up, when Kendra and Carter punched him to the ground, before Naruto snatched the staff with the gauntlets and used it to fire a beam of energy at Savage who somehow was holding it off, before Caitlin shot forth a stream of ice at Savage's back, and Linda from the side shot a beam of light causing the man to scream as Naruto forced the staff forward and the man became a pile of ash and the staff vanished in a flash of light

"Well, that was easier than I expected it to be." Naruto said

"It was kinda fun." Caitlin said seeing as this was her first time actually fighting a bad guy "Got the adrenaline pumping."

Next Day

Naruto, Linda, Caitlin, Carter, and Kendra walked through downtown "So how does this work, are you guys immortal now, and Savage reincarnates?" Linda asked

"This is the first time we've actually beaten him, so this is new territory." Carter said

"You finally have the rest of your lives in front of you. Have you thought about what you're going to do?" Caitlin asked

"Carter says in our past lives, we used to help people. And after everything you guys have done for me, I think I should give that a try." Kendra said

"You make it sound like this try is happening somewhere else?" Naruto asked

"In our prior incarnation, we used to live in St. Roch, and we really liked it there." Carter said getting a nod from Naruto who looked to Kendra with a smile

"Could Nate and I have a moment?" Kendra asked

"Of course." Carter nodded before he walked off, while Linda and Kendra hugged followed by Caitlin, and the girls walked off

"Nate, I'm really sorry." Kendra apologized

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you deserve to find out more about who you are, and what you wish to do with your life." Naruto said causing Kendra to nod with a small smile before Naruto handed her a necklace "I made you something. To remember me by, I guess. I made it out of the nth medal we got from the meteorite. It's got a micro GPS chip embedded in it. So if you're ever in trouble, I'll be by your side in a heartbeat you."

Kendra smiled and pulled Naruto forward and kissed him passionately which he returned before they pulled away nose to nose "What was that for?" he asked

"For being you." Kendra smiled taking the necklace, "I see you later."

Naruto nodded before he watched her walked away, as Linda, and Caitlin walked up and stood by him "There she goes." Naruto said

"Yep, want to go out tonight?" Linda asked

"We can do Karaoke again." Caitlin smiled

"If you can handle your liquor better." Naruto smiled as he wrapped an arm around the girls and they walked away

Weeks Later

Joe's House

It's been a quiet few weeks after Kendra, left currently everyone was at Joe's house for his Christmas party, Harry opted not to come seeing that his daughter was still missing, everyone was having a good time when there was a knock at the door, and Joe walked to answer and opened it to see a girl in her early 20's wearing a leather jacket, over her black blouse, dark blue jeans, and black/white Jordan's

"Hi, I'm Whitney. I'm Francine's daughter." Whitney introduced causing everyone to stop as Iris, walked over and looked at the beautiful girl, along with Joe who looked at her in awe

"I'm.. I'm... I'm Joe. This is Iris." Joe said in shock looking at his younger daughter the one he just found out about

"Hi." Whitney said

"Hi." Iris returned in shock as well

"Uh, I just wanted to I don't know." Whitney said before she looked and saw Naruto who was watching along with Linda, and Caitlin "I guess now's a bad time. You've got company, so..."

"No. No, no, no. Come in." Joe said causing Whitney to nod as she walked in and Joe closed the door behind her

Finished

Whitney West


	24. Discovery

It's been a month since Vandal Savage was killed, and Whitney was introduced to everyone, and nothing noteworthy had happened, well Sara had stopped by and said she and some other people were going on a journey through time, with some guy named Rick Hunter or something. and only just recently Naruto had captured a meta human who can slow time around himself, and was stealing items of personal value.

Cisco had talked to Naruto about telling Patty everything but stopped short when he noticed an acceptance letter to CSI school in Midway City. Naruto had told Cisco to talk to her, but Cisco didn't want to as being a CSI was always Patty's dream and he didn't want her to have regrets as he knew she'd stay if she became a member of the team.

Naruto had also been getting weird vibes from Harry lately, and it had him on edge, sure the man's daughter was being kept prisoner, but Zoom, and his band of breaches have pretty much been MIA since their go round, until a few days ago around Christmas when Naruto secretly put up a more updated version of his speedster algorithm and got a hit, Zoom had made two appearances from the breach inside the building when everyone but Harry was gone, he knew he promised to help the man get his daughter back but Zoom had leverage over him, and if Harry was so hell bent on getting his daughter back then he'd kill them all if he thought it'll help.

Currently Naruto was running through out his city, Linda's mother had fallen ill, so she'd be gone for a while, and he had a lot on his mind lately, around Christmas, Oliver, Laurel, Diggle, and Felicity had been ambushed by A.I.M, who had shot up Oliver's limousine, and while, Oliver had managed to get everyone to safety Felicity had been rendered paralyzed.

He had stayed by her side before she forced him to go, because she felt smothered, by everyone and wanted some time alone, they still talked, and he would be by her side whenever she needed him, but he had dropped the ball, if he had been there he could've protected everyone, and while he planned to make some tech, that'll give her back her legs, he wanted her to move to Central City, but that would be a tricky subject as she was a big party of Oliver's team, and she had a life, and it wouldn't be fair to her if his worrying forced her to leave everything behind, because he didn't really trust her safety with Oliver anymore.

"Nate, quickly there's a plane, suffering from engine failure, headed for the bridge." Cisco said over the coms, and Naruto immediately headed up a building to see said plane with its wing on fire, and heading toward the bridge where citizens were stuck in traffic, quickly Naruto raced across the air, and fazed through the plane,

"Flash!" a boy said as Naruto looked around to see familes, and it caused his mind to flash back to something he did, secretly when he lost his father, he didn't feel guilty about what he did, it just hurt to talk about,

"Everyone hold on, this will feel weird!" Naruto shouted, and he got on his knee, and placed a hand on the floor and a seat before he began to vibrate

"Nate what're you doing?!" Cisco asked over the coms

"I'm going to vibrate the plane through the bridge." Naruto said

"Wait, can you even do that?" Cisco asked

"Won't know until I try." Naruto said as he focused and slowly the entire plane along with the passengers began to vibrate along with him

Bridge

Citizens on the bridge noticed the plane, and immediately abandoned their cars and running to the nearest exit for safety, when the plane began to faze through the bridge much to their shock, as everyone got out their phones and recorded the phenomenon along with the news chopper watching as the plane made it through the bridge and landed on the water, everyone ran to edge of the bridge to observe

Plane

Naruto breathed heavily, as he used the back of his hand to wipe his nose, before he smiled as everyone began to cheer while a little girl jumped into his arms and kissed his cheek

"Thank you Flash." the girl said

Naruto smiled and ruffled her hair "Your welcome." he said before he all the kids on the plane, surrounded him talking excitedly, while he smiled as parents recorded and took pictures, before Naruto sped off, leaving an autograph for the kids as he fazed out the side of the plane onto a wing, and looked up when he heard cheering from the people on the bridge

With a small wave, he sped off, and ran to the back of the plane, and began to push it to shore, once again showing the world that he wasn't just fast but strong as well

"Don't relax yet, we got a robbery at Central City museum."

"Really?" Naruto asked before he headed for the museum "You know while your doing all this scouting you should be trying to convince Patty to stay "

"I told you man, I'm not going to stop her from following her dreams." Cisco said

"You can be her new dream." Naruto replied weaving through traffic "It'll be so easy, she's boarding the train, and you show up and shout "Patty I love you!', dude you'd be so in there."

"Can we focus on stopping the bad guys please?" Cisco asked exasperated

"Fine." Naruto shrugged before he sped up

Naruto's Home

Caitlin was in the living room, watching the news as Naruto waved to the crowd having fazed out of the plane, she smiled slightly before she frowned as she looked over to a pink box

Naruto spent the entire day, racing around the city stopping crimes, and it was now nightfall, and he decided to stop at Joe's, coming to a stop at the door he saw that Whitney was there, and not wanting to make things awkward considering Joe, and the girl were just getting on good terms with Francine tragically passing a few weeks ago, he sped away

Entering his home, Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw Caitlin, sitting on the couch with the TV off, as she was looking off into space "Cait?" Naruto asked, getting her attention

"Oh, hey." Caitlin smiled as Naruto pecked her lips and sat down beside her

"Something the matter?" Naruto asked

"No, not at all, everything is great." Caitlin said nodding before she sighed "I have something to show you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as Caitlin got up and walked away, before coming back with a small stick in her hand before she gave it to him

"A pregnancy test?" Naruto asked looking at her before he looked down and saw a positive reading "A-are you?"

"Yes. 2 Months." Caitlin nodded hesitantly watching Naruto whose eyes grew tearful, before he stood up and pulled her into a passionate love filled kiss, before she laughed loudly when he picked her up and spun her around

"I love you." Naruto said smiling

"I love you too." Caitlin smiled as Naruto's eyes grew misty and he pulled her into a hug, that she quickly returned, Caitlin had the biggest smile ever has she held the man who she loved, that she was starting a family with, Naruto hadn't really been the same since his dad died, it's always been like something was weighing him down, they'd even here him muttering names of his family along with some they didn't know about, she was happy that their unborn child would help him move forward

Joe's House

Whitney, laughed as she placed down her glass of soda "I didn't think about how many crazy things police see." she said

"And can't unsee." Joe said putting down his beer

"You always wanted to be a cop?" Whitney asked

"Yeah, my dad was one. He was my hero, so I never thought of being anything else. What about you?"

"No, I wanted to be an astronaut." Whitney smiled

"Wait, really, girls don't really look into that." Iris said

"Going to space is like the fastest a human being can go, so it was either an astronaut or, like, have you heard of scramjets?""

Iris, and Joe shook their heads with small frowns "Okay, they're like supersonic on oxygen. It's nuts." Whitney explained with an excited smile

"You are really all about the speed, huh?" Iris asked with a frown

"Yeah, I mean, it's what I love." Whitney nodded

"Is that why you're still drag racing?" Iris asked causing Whitney to frown as she glanced to Joe who looked down to focus on his wine " You are, aren't you? Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"Yeah, for the people that race against me." Whitney frowned as Iris sighed "Look, thanks for the hang, but I got to go."

Joe stood up as Whitney began to put on her jacket "It's early. Don't leave yet."

"No, I got some stuff to do. I'll see you later." Whitney said walking off and leaving

"Why'd you do that?" Joe asked as soon as the door closed

"Thanks for the hang? Is she your daughter or age-inappropriate friend?" Iris asked

"Look, I know the dynamic is weird. I'm just trying to figure it out."

"From my perspective, it seems like you're ignoring something that could, oh, I don't know, get her killed."

"The fact that Whitney even wants to get to know me is the big win here, so in the future could you try not chasing her out of the house?" Joe asked

"Look, Dad, I'll play along if that's what you want, but which you exactly are you trying to let her get to know? Because the person that I saw tonight, I don't recognize that dad. What would you have said if I was drag racing?"

Joe looked at Iris who walked off and sighed

Later

Naruto, and Caitlin were asleep spooning after some love making, before Naruto awoke and slowly got out of bed without disturbing her, walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water he decided to go for a run, and in a burst of speed he got a pair of pants and his shoes before he raced off

As Naruto ran, he heard a roar, looking over his shoulder he saw 4 Time Wraiths coming for him, "Shit." Naruto cursed before he began to weave through buildings and traffic, before one showed up in front of him, and grabbed him, before he punched it in the face, and tried to get loose but they all grabbed him and flew him into a portal

Speed Force

Naruto grunted when the time wraiths, dropped him on the ground, standing up he looked around before his attention went to a snap, as Eobard Thawne raced out of a portal followed by The Flash, before another Flash appeared in front of Eobard and hit him in the face with a Rasengan, killing him

Naruto frowned "Remember that?"

Naruto turned around to see Nora Allen looking at him sternly "I did what I thought was right at the moment. I don't regret my decision." Naruto said

"And why is that?" Nora asked

"This world shouldn't exist, I shouldn't even have these abilities. This isn't my life, it's supposed to be Barry's, his abilities."

"Barry exist out in the multiverse as the Flash." Nora said walking around Naruto before coming around as Henry

'What about my parents, huh? I've seen what Barry's life was supposed to be like, he was supposed to grow up with Nora, and Henry, get his powers at 30, and they were to die peacefully, not murdered by some psychotic fanboy, or some drunk. I used the powers you gave me to right a wrong."

"And when everyone began to die, you choose to come back," Naruto looked to the side to see his past self tackle the Flash into the woods as Eobard, and the other Flash sped off "and now that you have a child on the way would you do it again?" Henry asked

"No." Naruto said immediately

"You've taken our abilities to uncharted heights, Naruto. You've gotten lucky when you fixed the time line that there weren't any changes. Normally we'd keep you here, but the major shift you caused has caught the attention of a speedster we want you to deal with." Henry said now looking like Barry

"What I have my own Savitar now?" Naruto asked

"Not your own, you don't have the conditions for one, but a Savitar has taken notice of you, and in time he will come to take everything from you." Barry said

"Why would he want to do that? How'd I piss him off?"

"That is for you to find out on your own." Barry said before he, nodded and the time wraiths grabbed Naruto and dragged him off "Don't disappoint us Naruto, we have high hopes for you. Child of Prophecy."

Real World

Naruto was tossed into an alley, by the time wraith that roared in his face before they retreated to the portal, "Yeah fuck you guys too." Naruto said standing up and speeding home

Week Later

Uzumaki Industries

Harry was in Cisco's workshop working on a small device "Journal entry 1-14: Turtle's brain. So, what I learned from Turtle's brain matter and the notes of the Reverse-Flash I got from the time vault, has allowed me to complete a device that when installed inside The Flash's suit, will let me harness his speed, so that the next time he taps into the Speed Force. I could begin collection. I wish there were another way, but there's not."

Harry got up and walked to the cortex, and attached the device to the back of Naruto's emblem

Next Morning

Naruto and Caitlin. walked into the cortex, to see everyone had gathered as Cisco was explaining his new app to Joe, and Iris "Okay, now click , that's my app. See, the app just went live.

"So, you can sink up all social media postings about meta-human activity?" Iris asked looking at the app

"Yeah, if somebody sees something cray in Central City, I get an alert about it."

"You have too much time on your hands." Joe said

"Oh, I thought you were gonna say it was cool." Cisco replied causing Joe to laugh

"Hey, everyone's here, well minus Linda." Naruto said

"How's her mom doing?" Iris asked

"Better. She wants Linda to stay with her for a few months, and Linda didn't have the heart to tell her no." Naruto said getting nods from everyone

"So what was this announcement you wanted to make?" Cisco asked

Naruto smiled as he held Caitlin's hand, "We're pregnant." Caitlin smiled, causing everyone's eyes to widen along with Harry who looked up, before Joe, Iris, and Cisco smiled while walking up and congratulating Naruto, and Caitlin

Later

After a month and some change a new meta-human had appeared, and killed someone, Naruto who was working on a way to close the breaches, after giving Harry the plans for an Breach implosion reactor as he was called to the Cortex

"What do we got?" Naruto asked

"I ran Joe's crime scene samples six ways from Sunday." Cisco said bringing up what he found "Two things, very strange. One, definitely meta-human cells in the oil."

" And two, he didn't die from his burns. It was suffocation." Caitlin added

"Suffocation?" Naruto asked with an raised eyebrow as he looked at the monitor "That makes sense actually. The burns indicated that the body was covered in something."

"Yeah, cross-referencing O2 levels in the organic matter, I found a direct match to animals trapped and preserved in an asphalt seep. The guy was fossilized."

"So basically, whoever killed him is like a walking,"

"Tar pit/Tar pit." Naruto, and Cisco said together

"Mmm, too slow. It's okay." Cisco said patting Naruto's shoulder as he and Caitlin raised an eyebrow

"Why did he target Daniel Burge?" Naruto asked, but before he could get an answer, Cisco's phone beeped

"Oh, that's my meta-human social media app. That's right. There's an attack in progress." Cisco said as he looked to the location "6th and Bell, downtown."

Naruto quickly sped off,

Downtown

Naruto arrived just in time to see a man covered in tar, looking at a man who was against the car in shock 'Remember me, Clay?"

"We killed you." Clay said causing Naruto to frown

"I bet right now you're not thinking "Yummy."

"Yo, are you guys seeing this?" Naruto asked

"Oh, yeah, we see it." Caitlin said over the coms, before Naruto saw the man, throw molten tar at Clay, and quickly got Clay out of the way, before he rushed around Tarpit, to a fire hydrant and ripped it out of the ground, watching as water gushed out and soaked Tarpit, who basically melted

Clayou watched before he made to stand up but Naruto was standing over him "So, murder huh?" Naruto asked as Clay tried to run, but Naruto swept his leg causing him to fall, "No running, we need to have a chat."

Naruto grabbed the back of Clay's shirt and ran off with him

Uzumaki Industries

Harry was in the workshop with a small machine as he unhooked a small tube that held orange lightning inside that "You're coming home, Jesse." Harry said

Later

"All right, so Tar Pit," Naruto paused and looked to Cisco "Tar Pit, that's what we're calling him?"

"That's right." Cisco nodded

"Tar Pit was after one Clay Stanley." Naruto resumed looking to the monitor "Stanley, as it turns out, is a suspected hit man that the CCPD has been trying to track for a while, but they haven't been able to make anything stick."

Cisco snickered

"Do we know why he was attacked?" Caitlin asked

"Uh, Stanley wouldn't answer any of my questions. He was pretty scared." Naruto said

"When a hit man is scared, you know something's wrong." Cisco replied turning to the computer

"Hey, did you get an ID on our meta-human?"

'Yeah, I'm running it through five different facial recognition systems right now, so it should take a minute." Cisco said just as the computer beeped "And there it is. Who's the best hacker in the world, people?"

"Felicity." Naruto/Caitlin said together causing Cisco to look at them

"What is wrong with you two? That's not friendship." Cisco said causing the expecting parents to smile "Our meta-human's name is Joseph Monteleone.

"Oh, he looks friendly." Caitlin said

"Monteleone was reported missing." Surprise, surprise, the night of the particle accelerator explosion." Naruto sighed

"And what's the connection between Monteleone and the two victims?" Caitlin asked

"I'll call Joe. Have him run background checks on all three guys." Naruto said before he paused as he placed a hand on his chest "Hey was it just me or was I running slower than my average speed?"

"Yeah, I meant to ask that, are you feeling okay?"

"I feel fine, but when I was running, I did get the feeling of my energy being absorbed by something, and if I didn't know better I'd say I noticed that the emble-" Naruto stopped talking before he frowned and turned to the suit, walking up he took off the emblem, and frowned as they saw a small device on the back

"What the hell is that?" Cisco asked taking the emblem

"I don't know, but I know someone who might." Naruto frown

Harry was in the workshop finishing the implosion reactor, when his device was placed down in front of him, causing him to pause, looking up he saw a frowning Naruto, Caitlin, and Cisco

"What is that?" Naruto asked with a frown

"It's a device designed to steal your speed." Harry said standing up "Zoom made me a deal your speed for my daughter."

"I told you, we would help you get your daughter back."

"Yes, you did but I am a father first, and if I have to choose between you and my daughter, without flinching I will chose her."

"Wow, father of the year." Naruto spat, "Tell me something, when you stole my speed, and gave it to Zoom, what was going to happen then, huh. What gaurentee did you have that he wouldn't just kill you, and your daughter?'

Harry frowned at Naruto, who scoffed before in a flash of lightning Naruto grabbed him, and tossed him into a waiting cell

"Stay in there till we deal with Tarpit."

"Allen." Harry called standing up "Zoom is my fight. When you find away to close those breaches send me home and seal them up permanently."

"The breaches aren't the only way to travel through dimensions, for a speedster. They just make things easier. You said your daughter was a speedster, chances are Zoom has already taken her speed, it would help explain why he was so fast." Naruto said walking off

Reentering the cortex with a sigh Naruto saw his phone was ringing, "Hello?"

Eyes wide Naruto sped off

With Joe

Joe watched in shock, and worry as his youngest daughter car flipped over before he sighed in relief upon seeing the streak of purple lightning before Naruto was in front of him holding Whitney bridle style before he put her down and sped off to save Clark Bronman organizer of the underground street race, as Whitney's car was flipping toward him, and he sped in front of the man and caught it with a sigh

Tossing it off, before looking Joe who shouted for Iris, and his eyes widened when he saw Iris with a shard of glass in her shoulder, before he knocked the man out and caught her before she could hit the ground

"Take Bronman in, I'll take her to the hospital." Naruto said before he sped off

Luckily Iris turned out to be okay, but she would be staying in the hospital for observation. Whitney finally came around and stayed with Iris, while Naruto and Joe took in Tar Pit, currently he was in the cortex when Cisco walked in the the implosion reactor "Dude it worked!" Cisco laughed causing Naruto to smirk as Cisco tossed the reactor to him

"That's good, now all we have to do is close them all, well except the one in our basement, and go get Harry's daughter."

"What do you mean?" Joe asked turning off the news story of about a bat symbol

"I get why he did what he did, and I can't be upset about it, dissapointed yes, but not upset. We all knew that Zoom held leverage over Harry when we decided to let him stay, it was bound to happen. An innocent girl is in danger, and we're going to keep our promise to her father, and bring her back. What I'm saying is. We're going to Earth 2." Naruto said seriously

Finished

Naruto doesn't make Time Remnants so he can't make his own Savitar as he actually can make temporary clones of himself. So Savitar will be Barry Allen from another Earth, who is coming after Naruto who is living the life he should be living.

No Reverse Flash, since this is an alternate timeline, Eobard comes from a future with Barry alive and well, but since he killed Barry his remnant can't come

Flashpoint happened already I'll do a chapter for it, after Zoom is gone, everything is the same with several big changes

Caitlin is pregnant and will not become Killer Frost, I think that avenue has been sealed off with that news

I can have the Dominators show up, but I can also do both origins of the Justice League, Darkseid, or White Martians, two big choices,

Unfortunately someone will be dying


	25. Lick on Earth 2

Naruto sped through the city closing breach after breach as Harry was gearing up to their trip back to his earth "Journal log entry 115, my last entry. On this earth, we're closing the breaches, all of them. Soon, every portal between this earth and mine will no longer exist. I've become distracted by this Earth, its problems, its people. But the one thing I never lost track of was you, Jesse. You are my conscience, my beating heart. You're the reason I made it this far in my fight against Zoom, and now I just need you to hang on. Hang on a little bit longer because I'm coming to get you, and this time I'm not coming alone."

Harry walked into the cortex to see Naruto talking to Caitlin, and Cisco "Ready?"

"Yeah, I just have a few things to take care of first." Naruto nodded

"Just a reminder, Allen. Clock's ticking." Harry said getting a nod from Naruto

"It always is." Naruto said

Day Later

Naruto, Caitlin, Cisco, Joe, Linda and Iris had dinner together where at Linda's and Caitlin's urging he told everyone about Flashpoint.

They were curious about their lives, Cisco was excited to learn he was a billionaire that lead Ramon Industries, while Joe was still a cop who was on the verge of retirement, how Iris and Barry had gotten married and she supported him through his journey as the Flash, and he even told them that Whitney had been a boy named Wally who was Barry's sidekick named Kid Flash,

They wondered if there were any changes and with the exception of the guy that everyone called Batman in Gotham there wasn't any, and the memories of a beautiful woman he met in Paris named Diana Princes far as he could tell

Currently everyone was in the Breech room, with Naruto, Harry, and Cisco gearing up to go to Earth 2, with Harry beginning instructions "All right, Allen, Ramon, listen to me. You're about to go through the looking glass. You're gonna see things that look and feel familiar, but they're not. Up is down. Black is white, and do not let yourself get sucked in emotionally."

Naruto sighed as he nodded before looking to Linda, Iris, and Caitlin along with Joe "If we're not back in 48 hours, that means something has gone wrong. If that happens, you have to close the breach."

"We're not gonna do that." Caitlin said

"Yeah, you get yourself back here in one piece, all right?" Joe said

"Don't make me come and get you." Linda added causing Naruto to smirk

"Just do this. I always have a backup plan." Naruto said before he kissed the girls and hugged Joe as Caitlin walked over to Cisco who held up a letter

"I wrote this for my parents and Dante. If I don't come back, make sure he gets them." Cisco said solemnly

"Cisco, you're coming back." Caitlin replied

"Caitlin, please." Cisco said seriously

"Okay, I will." Caitlin promised before she took the letter and hugged Cisco

"Thank you." Cisco whispered

"Be careful." Caitlin said before looking to Harry "You too, Harry."

"Snow." Harry smiled as he and Caitlin hugged before she went to Naruto as Harry turned to Joe

"I hope you get your daughter back." Joe said shaking Harry's hand

"I'll make sure you get your son back." Harry promised before he walked over to the breech "You don't have to do this."

"I made you a promise. I tend to keep those." Naruto said causing Harry to smile

"Is anybody else feeling panic right now? I chickened out of bungee jumping when I was 18, but this is categorically a lot scarier." Cisco said causing Naruto to smirk as he tapped Cisco's shoulder

"You'll be fine."

"I-I got no spit." Cisco said smacking his lips

"Jaws." Harry smiled

"I'm not just quoting "Jaws." I mean my mouth is really dry right now." Cisco said before Naruto nodded and Caitlin turned on the speed cannon before Naruto grabbed Harry, and Cisco and sped through it

Seeing images of Oliver with a metal arm, an old man with his Flash suit, Kara who he hadn't visited in a while, Grodd roaring at nothing, a man with a scarred face and a pistol, and a ring with an L on it, before an Earth was before them and they appeared in the basement of Star Labs of Earth 2

S.T.A.R. Labs

Everyone sighed having faith that Naruto and Cisco would succeed in rescuing Jessie, as they entered the cortex, about to make plans for what they were going to do, the power cut put

"Uh, what just happened?" Joe asked

"I don't know." Caitlin said before every monitor in the cortex cut on and a figure with a mask appeared through the static "You are not alone. You are not alone. You are not alone. You are not alone. You are not alone."

"What the hell?" Joe asked as Linda walked over to the computer desk with her phone to show that it was also on the screen

"My name is General Zod. I have journeyed across an ocean of stars to reach you. For some time, your world has sheltered one of my citizens. He will look like you, but he is not one of you. I request that you return this individual to my custody. To those of you who know of his location, the fate of your planet rests in your hands. To Kal-El, I say this: Surrender within twenty-four hours, or watch this world suffer the consequences."

The video suddenly went out and the power came back on, as everyone shared a look wondering why this had to happen when Naruto was gone

Earth 2.5

Cisco immediately patted his self down as Harry with a nostalgic smile walked down the stairs toward the exit, "Holy 2001. I feel like I just opened my third eye." Cisco said before Naruto lead him outside where they looked around at the very retrolike version of Central City

"Welcome to Earth-2." Harry said smiling

The trio turned and reentered Star Labs as Cisco and Naruto looked at all the inventions on display "Toto, I've got a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore."

"Our Earth seriously needs to step it's game up." Naruto said looking around at the advance technology

"Come here." Cisco said dragging Naruto to a Star Labs sign, where they took a selfie causing Harry to sigh

"Ramon." Harry called

"What?" Cisco asked

"Not a sightseeing tour." Harry said

"Speak for yourself. We want our grandkids to know we did cool stuff." Cisco replied before a man walked up

"Dr. Wells." the man greeted with a grin

"Henry." Harry smiled shaking the man's hand

"Welcome back. We weren't expecting you." Henry said

"Yes I didn't tell anyone I was coming back." Harry said

"I thought you might've left town with all that's been happening." Henry said getting a nod from Harry before he looked to Naruto and Cisco

"Cisco, Nate this is,"

"Henry Hewitt, lab assistant. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Henry interrupted as he shook hands with Cisco and Naruto before turning to Harry "Okay, Dr. Wells, will you and your visitors be needing the conference room?"

'Not necessary, Henry. Our visit will be short."

"Okay." Henry nodded

"Good to see you." Harry said

"Good to see you, sir." Henry replied walking off

Harry lead Naruto and Cisco to his office, where the TV turnt on along with the lights and the first things Naruto and Cisco saw were Naruto on a basketball team

"Woah." Naruto said as his counterpart shot a 3 pointer

"Yeah, your a star athlete on this Earth." Harry said changing the channel

"Wonder what I am." Cisco said as a news report began

'A reminder that a citywide curfew has been issued. No unauthorized person is to be out after 9:00 p.m. A recent increase in Zoom attacks has led Mayor Snart to extend the curfew. The curfew was first issued after a series of terror attacks throughout the city,'

"It's worse. It's worse than when I left. Zoom has turned up his reign of terror."

"All right, then let's find Zoom fast. Cisco, ready to do your thing?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Cisco as he grabbed his goggles

"All right, Zoom. You can run, but you can't hide." Cisco said putting on his goggles and for a moment Harry and Naruto watched him, "All right, you know what? You guys are crowding my space a little bit." Naruto and Harry shook their heads as they stepped back ""I can't perform like this under pressure, okay? If you could just step back just a little bit, I need to do my thing. My mojo."

When he got the right amount of space Cisco sighed "Thank you. Take two [cleared his throat] Mm, ah. All right, Zoom. You can run,"

Naruto and Harry raised an eyebrow as nothing happened "Ramon, what's happening?" Harry asked

"You know, I don't know, okay? I can't see anything. I don't know what's wrong. Maybe I lost my powers."

"Why would you lose your powers?" Naruto asked causing Cisco to shake his head as he took off his goggles and found something wrong

"Oh, here we go, the wavelength trigger's not responding, but that only happens if,"

"The frequency is imbalanced." All three said together

"Our Earth vibrates at a different frequency than yours." Harry sighed

"Harry, without that frequency," Naruto began

"We're up a creek." Cisco sighed before Naruto saw someone on TV

"Turn that up." Naruto said causing Harry to raise an eyebrow as he turned up the volume

"The latest attack was orchestrated by Zoom, and we understand that citizens of Central City are scared, but I can assure you the CCPD has been working diligently,"

"Barry." Naruto smiled

"Under the leadership of Detective West. We will stop Zoom. That's a promise." Barry said before the interview was over

"The leadership of Detective West." So Joe's still a cop here." Cisco nodded

"Yeah, but more importantly, Barry is a CSI. I have a plan. I'll call you later. Fix that frequency." Naruto said speeding off

Allen House

Naruto appeared outside of his childhood home, and heard the excited yelling of Nora, and Henry "Shot the three Nathan!"

"Yeah!"

Knocking on the door hesitantly Naruto waited and watched Nora who looked at him in shock "H-hi, um I need to talk to you and your husband."

"H-henry!" Nora yelled before Henry came to the door and Naruto noticed that they were wearing their Nathan's jersey

"Who are you?" Henry asked placing himself in front of Nora

"My name is Nathan Allen, I'm your son from another universe."

"You must think we're stupid."

"Excuse me." Naruto said before they both jumped as he sped away and after a moment sped into the house with Iris, and Barry both of them gasping

"W-what just happened?" Barry asked looking around

"H-how did we get here?" Iris asked looking to Henry and Nora who pointed at Naruto who waved "N-nathan? But your supposed to be in National City at your ga-"

Iris paused when a highlight of Nathan dunking the ball played, and all of their meta human alert watches went off

"I'm a speedster from another Earth. Zoom has been crossing over into my world along with some of your own metas and wrecking havoc in my city. I came here with your Harrison Wells to get his daughter back and stop Zoom." Naruto said

"Wait, your mother allowed you to be a vigilante?" Nora asked causing Naruto to frown

"N-no um, when I was 11 you and Barry were murdered, dad was falsely sent to prison for it, I managed to catch the true killer to set dad free but a few months back he died in a car accident." Naruto said causing them to look at him in shock and sympathy

"S-so your all alone?" Nora asked standing up and walking up to Naruto

"I lived with Joe and Iris, and I'm about to be a father soon. So I'm not alone.' Naruto smiled as Nora hugged him and he gasped as he returned the hug and Barry and Henry joined the hug causing Iris to smile, with Nathan being on the road he was really missed here

Naruto smiled at them and looked at Iris "My Joe would flip out if he knew that you were a detective."

'Oh, trust me he doesn't like it at all."

'Well your a detective just like he is so I bet he's still proud." Naruto smiled "Where is he?"

"Oh, he's at the club do you want to come?" Iris asked

"Sure, my friend Cisco is with Harrison. working on something that can help us find Zoom so I got time." Naruto said

"Great." Barry said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder "Although Joseph doesn't really like me much."

"Joseph?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow before he shook his head "Come with me Bar."

Nora, and Henry smiled as Naruto lead Barry away

Hour Later

Naruto had given Barry a haircut and tossed his glasses as he thought he was to uptight and he looked like regular Barry he just needed to relax a bit

Currently Naruto was walking with the couple looking around as they arrived at Jitterbugs

'Some things that happened For the first time Seem to be happening

Again And so it seems that we have

Met before And laughed before

"Whoa." Naruto said looking at Joe who was singing "Joe can sing."

"He's the best. Right." Iris smiled as Joe smiled at her before they got their table

"Oh, I am so rubbing this in his face when I get back home." Naruto said with his phone out as he recorded Joe until the man finished before walking over

"Hey, baby." Joe greeted Iris kissing her cheek

"Hi." Iris smiled

"Hey Joe.' Naruto smiled

"Nathan, hell of a game you played, but how'd you get here so fast?" Joe asked shaking Naruto's hand

'Left soon as I got changed." Naruto smiled

"Hello Joseph." Barry said

"Hi Bartholomew." Joe said coldly causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow before he looked between Iris and Barry and came to a realization that Joe blamed Barry for Iris' career

"Hey let's just have some fun huh?" Naruto said ordering a drink as Joe glared at Barry who sighed before Joe went back to the mike

Naruto smiled as he relaxed watching Joe sing before the door burst opened and to his shock Ronnie and Caitlin entered getting everyone's attention

"Don't stop singing old man." Ronnie said

"That's our song." Caitlin smirked before she looked around "So which one of you lounge lizards is in the wrong universe? Hmm? Show of hands."

Naruto saw Caitlin heading for a man and quickly sped forward taking her and Ronnie out of the lounge "Bingo." Caitlin smirked

"He's a speedster babe."

"Oh, I'm shivering. I've been dying to kill The Flash." Caitlin smirked walking forward

"Caitlin. I don't want to hurt you." Naruto said causing her to pause

"I haven't heard that name in a long time." Caitlin replied

"I know you."

"If you knew me you'd know that I hate the name Caitlin." Caitlin said before spikes of ice formed from her hands and she tossed them at Naruto who slapped them aside

"If I knew that you were a villain on this Earth, I would've been better prepared to handle this, so in honor of the fact that my Caitlin is pregnant with my child, I won't hurt you to bad." Naruto said causing the couple to look at him in shock before Ronnie head and hands lit up with fire and he threw a fireball at Naruto who punched forward causing a harsh gust of wind to smother the fireball and send Caitlin and Ronnie tumbling backwards,

Rushing forward Naruto dodged thrown icicles and grabbed Caitlin's arm before spinning her into Deathstorm sending him falling back, before he slammed Caitlin into the ground

"Look at me!" Naruto yelled causing her to glare at him "This isn't you, Caitlin."

"I am Killer Frost." Caitlin said before she kissed Naruto who vibrated keeping himself from freezing before he pulled back and rolled away when Deathstorm tried to kick him, and the enraged boyfriend flew at him, but Naruto turned to the side so that the man flew by but drove his eldow into the man's back sending him to the ground before a kick to the gut sent him flying into a statue

Caitlin quickly ran over to Deathstorm "This isn't over." she yelled before she created a wall of ice and they escaped

Immediately Naruto, went and got Joe, Barry, and iris who had been watching with other patrons from the lounge and sped them to Nora, and Henry's home

"Okay, you guys need to get out of town, till Zoom is dealt with." Naruto said

"I'm not going anywhere, I have a duty to uphold." Iris said causing Joe to take her to the side to convince her otherwise

"If Iris is staying then so am I." Barry said to Naruto "I'm her husband, and I might not be brave or a speedster but I can help."

Nora, and Henry smiled at Barry proudly before Henry placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder "Even though your a universe away, we are still your family. Protect Barry and Iris okay?"

Naruto smiled as a tear streamed down his face and he nodded "I will. I promise." Naruto said as he looked over go Iris who was telling Joe that she was going to help get Jesse back walking over he looked at her and Barry "I only need your help with drawing Zoom out, once that is done I will lose to him and he will take me to his lair where I will place a tracker, so that my friends can rescue Jesse while I keep him busy."

The two nodded

Later

Naruto was in his suit as Cisco stood beside Iris and her partner Floyd Lawton who apparently was a terrible shot on this Earth, he watched as Killer Frost forced Iris, and Lawton to put their weapons down as Cisco hid his own weapon before his doppelganger arrived

"Oh, I knew there was another me here." Cisco said looking at his counterpart

"And I knew you were coming, Cisco, even before you entered the breach and set foot on this world." Earth-2 Cisco said with a smirk "See, we're all connected Francisco."

"My name is Vibe." Vibe said with a frown

"Reverb." Reverb introduced with a nod

"Actually not the worst name you could've come up with, but not the best." Vive shrugged causing Reverb to laugh

"I've been watching you, Vibe, and I have to say I am extremely disappointed." Reverb said with a sigh

"Yeah, I know the feeling. I'm not sure what's worse, the fact that you're part of Zoom's gang, or that weird samurai situation you got going on on the top of your head there." Vibe frowned looking at Reverb

"Listen to this. What if Zoom wasn't running the show anymore?" Reverb asked as Vibe blinked

"What do you mean?" Vibe asked

"You don't even know how powerful you are. All you use your powers for are these cheap parlor tricks when you you could be a god. We could be gods." Reverb tempted

["Are you Cloud City Vadering me right now?" Vibe asked with a blink as he recalled the video he watched from his other counterpart

"So what do you say?" Reverb asked

"I'll pass." Vibe said causing Reverb to shrug

"Well I tried." Reverb said raising a hand

"OK enough of this." Naruto said before he shot down and punched Reverb into a wall, causing him to grunt,

Naruto turned to Deathstorm, and Killer Frost "Go!" Naruto said to Iris, Lawton, and Vibe

"No, not without them." Iris said picking up her gun causing Naruto to sigh

"Round two." Deathstorm said before he fired a fireball at Naruto who dodged and kept dodging as he ran to get closer to Deathstorm when suddenly Reverb shot something as him and Naruto found his feet off the ground giving Desthstorm enough time to shot a fireball at him sending him to the ground

Naruto grunted and was about to get up when a icicle was stabbed into his Achilles tendon causing him to scream in pain

Reverb smirked before his eyes widened when he got a vibe of Zoom closing in and seeing him take out Killer Frost first he quickly opened a portal under her and her eyes widened before with a shout she dropped into it just as Zoom came to swip at her and missed before he ran a hand through Reverb's chest crushing his heart and snapping Ronnie's neck

Naruto gripping his calf, as he pulled the icicle out looked up to see Zoom standing over him "You're mine." Zoom smirked before Naruto sped up to hit him, but he dodged and knocked Naruto unconscious and took him

Cisco, and Iris came from their hiding spot and smirked before looking at a tablet to see the tracker Naruto had was on the move, before Harry arrived with Barry

"The plan is working." Barry smiled

"Of course it is." Cisco smirked

"Okay I'll call this in and then we can head after them." Iris said causing Harry to nod hesitantly as he wanted to immediately go after Naruto and Zoom but decided to be patient as Naruto would keep Jesse safe

Zoom's Lair

Naruto groaned as he regained consciousness and immediately clutched his calf and used the wall to climb to his good leg before focused.

The man in the iron mask, along with Jesse watched as Naruto took a deep breath before lightning arched over his injured foot and after a moment it was put out before the speedster looked to be healed

Naruto turned to see Jesse and smiled "Hey Jesse, my name is Nathan and I'm here with your dad, we're going to get you out of here. Promise."

Zoom appeared in front of Naruto on the opposite side of the glass "It's not wise to make promises you can't keep, Flash. Look around. This will be the last place you'll ever see."

"Doubtful." Naruto said smirking "I'm going to get out of here, and we'll have our rematch."

"Your my new trophy, three speedsters. Your world will be mine, after I have your speed." Zoom replied as Naruto grunted before Zoom left

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked looking to Jesse

"He took my speed and left me in here." Jesse said looking down at her hand before it began to vibrate "This is all I can do now."

"It's all in your head Jesse. Your powers bonded with you on a cellular level, you just need a recharge his all, and when we got out of here, I'll help you." Naruto said

"How are we going to do that?" Jesse asked

"Just give it some time, the plan is going perfectly." Naruto said before he looked to the man in the iron mask as he began to tap on the glass "Any idea who he is?"

"No, he was here before I was." Jesse said causing Naruto to nod

"Alright, hey look." Naruto called to the masked prisoner "Everything is going to be okay. You will get out if there and back home I promise."

"So we just wait?" Jesse asked

"Yeah." Naruto nodded sitting down and meditating

1 Hour Later

Naruto opened his eyes when he heard Jesse gasp, and saw his emblem blinking a red color and smiled "It's time."

Standing up, Naruto walked to the glass and vibrated through it, just as Zoom sped in "Now, about that rematch." Naruto smirked before in a flash he punched Zoom into a wall, and the man got up and raced away, immediately followed by Naruto

Outside

Cisco, and Harry were hiding in the woods when an explosion sounded off, before a blue streak of lightning raced by followed by a purple streak "Let's go." Harry said running with his weapon as Cisco with a cold gun followed to a stairwell, and the two ran up as quickly as they could to save Jesse and get her off this Earth.

With Naruto

Naruto chased Zoom across the planet across water, ice, snow, dirt and was now on a highway in Central City, as he came within arms reach of Zoom a bus got in their way and Zoom went one way, and Naruto went the other

The two zigzagged get through traffic, and ran into a tunnel and on their way out Naruto used a truck as leverage by running onto the hood and jumping, quickly Zoom swung an arm back at his face when he landed right behind him but Naruto moved out of the way, and punched him into a car, but he was kicked away before he could press the attack

Slamming into a car, Naruto was grabbed and tossed into another before Zoom tried to punch him but Naruto parried the hook, and grabbed zoom tossing him into the car before he punched him in the face with a right hook, and an left uppercut to the chin and made to follow with a right elbow but he was pushed into a car and received two hooks before he dodged the third one and pushed Zoom back and 24 lightning fast punches to his mid section causing Zoom to shout in pain

Zoom raised his forearm to block Naruto's left cross, and grabbed the limb to spin Naruto face first into a car window causing the occupants to scream, before Naruto was kneed in the gut and tossed toward a van, that he placed a foot on to flip and kick Zoom in the jaw sending him to the ground before he got up and ran again with Naruto in pursuit

"Cisco how's it going?" Naruto asked as he chased Zoom

Cave

Cisco was using the cold gun to try to break the glass that the man in the iron mask was behind but it wasn't working as Harry and Jesse watched

"Nate! We got Jesse, but I can't get the other guy out."

"Does Harry have any ideas?' Naruto asked causing Cisco to look over to Harry

"We have to leave before Zoom comes back, and the only thing I can think of, is we leave him here, and free him once we have put an end to Zoom." Harry said

Cisco was about to shake his head negatively but the man in the iron mask nodded "Okay, after we deal with Zoom, we'll be back." Cisco said before he, Harry, and Jesse left

With Naruto

Naruto punched Zoom in the middle of his spine sending him flipping into a car, and into the intersection causing people to scream and run back, but they paused when Naruto arrived as Zoom was standing up and a jab to Zoom's head caused him to go spinning in the air as he landed with a grunt

"You give speedster's a bad name." Naruto said walking over to Zoom who was panting as he got to a knee but a kick to the gut causing Zoom to groan before Naruto grabbed his ankle and began to spin at high speed causing the wind to pick up before he released Zoom who went flying through a building and when he came out of that one Naruto was there to give a double flying kick to his face sending him into a building under construction, as Naruto backflipped in midair and continued to do so till he landed on the street and raced to where he kicked Zoom who was clutching his ribs as he leaned on a beam with a few pieces of debris sticking into his body that he took out,

Looking up Zoom saw Naruto with a smirk heading for him and quickly with all the power he could muster sped off, with Naruto back on the chase.

Making it to a beach and now back over water Zoom tried another backhand, but Naruto ducked and fell back before he sped back up and punched Zoom in the back of the head sending him crashing into the water, as he flipped and skipped across the surface he somehow regained his composer and began to run across the water once again

Zoom looked over his shoulder to see Naruto nowhere in sight and his eyes widened before he turned and headed for his lair

S.T.A.R. Labs

Naruto skidded to a stop as he saw Jesse, Harry, and Cisco waiting for him in the breach room "Did Barry, and Iris make it to Atlantis safe?"

"Yeah." Cisco nodded

"Alright, let's go." Naruto said smiling as the rescue mission was complete and they would seal off this breach, and he would be able to cross over on his own to end Zoom

As the three joined hands Naruto sped them into the breach just as an alarm went off telling everyone in the building that Zoom had arrived

Prime Earth

Naruto and the others came out of the breach, and immediately Linda ran over and tossed the football, and the breach snapped shut

Everyone smiled in relief as Linda turned to Naruto who was hugging Iris, Joe, and Caitlin the four waiting for her to join and with a smile she made to join them when a streak of blue lightning came from the still closing breach and pierced her heart causing eyes to widen

"No!" Naruto yelled rushing to catch Linda as the portal closed

Finished


	26. King Shark

3 weeks Later

It's been 3 long weeks since Jesse was rescued from Zoom, and Dr. Light paid the price. Naruto had been beside himself with sorrow and anger while he was cradling her body in his arms before Linda arrived with lunch and saw her Earth 2 counterpart laying dead in Naruto's arms

It was a releif to Naruto but it still filled him with grief since Linda of Earth 2 was still dead, and they would bury her on her Earth soon as they dealt with Zoom

Currently Team Flash was watching the survellience footage of Naruto who was currently in the Danger Room, which was glowing red from the gravity machine being dialed up to 150x Earth Gravity

They watched as Naruto panted before suddenly he kicked his right foot up into a backflip, and threw a right, and left punch, followed by a left back kick that he also flipped with and began to flip forward 4 times, before he began to go through his katas (Goku 50x Gravity Training in Namek saga)

"Does he always work out like that?" Jesse asked in awe, as Naruto walked to the gravity machine and dialed it up another 10 notches, before he struggled to walk to the middle of the room and began to do one-handed pushups

"As a speedster, Nathan heals faster and his body grows stronger so he can handle the strain of this. It's been a while since he actually worked out to a degree like this though." Caitlin said

"It's ingenious really. The gravity is slowing him down plus the added weighted clothes he is wearing, and his body weight, when he gets used to the gravity and comes out no one will be able to keep up with him. In speed or strength " Harry said sipping his coffee

"That's good to know.' Diggle said walking into the room with Lyla beside him

"Dig? Lyla? How's little Sara, and Baby John?" Caitlin asked standing up and hugging Lyla

"The twins are fine, and how is little baby Flash?" Lyla asked smiling

"5 months to go, we can't wait." Caitlin smiled rubbing her belly bump

"Hey Dig, Lyla. What're you guys doing here?" Cisco asked walking into the cortex

"We came to give Nate a head's up." Diggle said

"About what?" Caitlin asked

"A meta-human who escaped from A.R.G.U.S. custody, goes by the name King Shark." Lyla said causing the geniuses to blink in surprise

"King Shark? You mean the half-man/half-shark that tried to kill Nate months ago." Cisco said getting nods

"I thought he was dead." Caitlin said

"That's what A.R.G.U.S. wanted you to believe when they snatched him up, but believe me, this half-shark is very much alive, and his biological imperative is telling him to do one thing. That's kill The Flash." Diggle said

"We're gonna need a bigger Flash." Cisco said

Moments Later

Naruto was using a towel to wipe the sweat from his face and upperbody as Lyla and Jesse gazed at him wantonly, "So how do you know about King Shark?" Naruto asked looking at Diggle

"Well, as the new Director of A.R.G.U.S., Lyla's job is to clean up Amanda Waller's messes. King Shark was one of the bigger and weirder ones." Diggle said walking over to stand beside his wife who snapped out of her daze

"Yeah, and it appears under her directives, A.R.G.U.S. had been monitoring meta-human activity for the past two years." Lyla said

"Why?" Caitlin asked

"Well, to see if any of those powers could be exploited." Lyla said

"Weaponized." Wells corrected getting a nod from Lyla

"How do you know that he's coming after me?" Naruto asked taking a shirt off the desk and putting it on

"While in our custody, he kept saying the same thing. "Zoom wants The Flash dead" And although he removed the tracker we had in him, the readings we did receive show he that was headed towards Central City." Lyla explained

"Let him come." Naruto said

"Nate, this thing is a killing machine. We just came here to warn you, man. Let A.R.G.U.S. handle it." Diggle said

"It's alright Dig. Zoom and his Earth-2 henchmen have been coming after me all year, and this is the last one. I'm not gonna just wait for him to attack. I'm going after him first. I owe that to Linda." Naruto said getting nods from his team, "Wells, he's from your Earth. What do you know about him?"

"Real name, Shay Lamden, he was a get this marine biologist before my particle accelerator changed him into King Shark, and Zoom put him under his control. Zoom sent him to this Earth to kill Nathan. I just followed."

"You track Grodd down. Can you find King Shark too?" Naruto asked

"I can try." Harry said getting to work

"Okay, well, all these locations are next to a body of water." Naruto noticed

"There must only be a few hours before he needs to get back into the water to re-oxygenate his blood." Caitlin said

"I can take the waterfront. Can you have your team handle the rest?" Naruto asked Lyla who nodded

"I'll get them on it." Lyla said walking off

"What about Dr. Lamden's doppelganger? Maybe he could help us somehow." Naruto asked Cisco who was on the computer

"Or not. Looks like he died when the particle accelerator exploded." Cisco sighed

"What about next of kin?" Caitlin asked

"He's got a widow, Doctor Tanya Lamden. She's a research scientist at Nautilus Labs, and she studies wait for it sharks." Cisco read

Naruto looked to Caitlin and Cisco, "I need the two of you to go and see if she's discovered anything in her research that could help us."

"Sure." Caitlin smiled

"Great." Naruto said before he saw he had a text from Linda as Diggle, Cisco, Caitlin, and Lyla headed for the exit

"Hey, Digg. How's that helmet treating you?" Cisco asked

"Could use some improvements. I'll get to work on it." Cisco said getting a nod from Diggle

Naruto looked at the picture of King Shark and began to roll his wrist as lightning arched around his body before he looked to his palm and suddenly the sound of energy swirling was heard in the room

Naruto's House

Naruto walked into the house to see Linda sitting on the couch watching TV and with a sigh he walked over and sat beside her, "Hey." he greeted

"You don't have to treat me like glass, you know." Linda said causing Naruto to look at her, "I know what happened with my doppelganger shook you up, hell it shook me up too, but this should just serve as a reminder of what we risk to protect the city that we love."

Naruto nodded, as for the last 3 weeks he had been more careful around Linda

"Im going to be heading up to Alex' place to train. You just make sure you get that son of a bitch." Linda said

"I will." Naruto promised before the two shared a kiss

Nautilus Labs

The two were standing before Tanya who was focusing on her work, "Why? It's been two years since your particle accelerator exploded. Seems a little late to be asking questions about my husband, doesn't it?"

"Your husband passed away from cancer, correct?" Caitlin asked

"I suppose you could say that. It only took three days for every cell in his body to grow uncontrollably. Whatever cancer he had, it turned him into something not human." Tanya frowned

"Well, that's why we're here, actually. There's a meta-human in Central City whose body has mutated the same way as your late husband, but he lived and is using his mutation to hurt innocent people." Caitlin said

"What does this have to do with me?" Tanya asked with a frown

"We've read about the research you're doing here on sharks." Cisco said

"Mm-hmm, yeah, I've had some encouraging results, although still preliminary."

"Would you allow us to take a look at your findings, it could help us stop this meta-human from hurting anyone else." Caitlin requested

"You're with Uzumaki Labs. I'm just supposed to trust you?"

"Please, Mrs. Lamden. This could help save lives." Cisco said

"I'll email you what I have." Tanya said walking off as the two sighed

"Thank you." they said

Joe's House

Naruto was sitting on the couch working on a power suppressing bracelet, it was designed to completely suppress dark matter in the bodies of meta humans everywhere, he was working on it for a new friend he had met on his jog

Flashback

Naruto was running through Keystone when he saw a familiar man up ahead on the sidewalk pause in his jog and look into a alley before he electricity from his palms and arrived to see the man take out a man with a gun held to another man

"Jefferson?" Naruto asked causing Jefferson Jackson to look at him

Jefferson Jackson step brother of Joe West turned to see The Flash watching him, "You?"

Jefferson watched as The Flash lifted his mask a bit so that he could see his face, and widen his eyes as he was looking at the boy his estranged brother had taken in

"Naruto."

Later

Naruto was standing in the kitchen looking at pictures of a young him, Iris and two other girls, back before Joe and Jefferson had their big argument

Jefferson walked up with a mug of coffee, "No thanks, Coffee makes me twitchy." Naruto said

"Suit yourself.' Jefferson shrugged sipping the coffee

"So your a metahuman?' Naruto asked getting a nod from Jefferson, "Does Joe know?"

"Yeah." Jefferson nodded

"What happened between you two? I mean when I was a kid you both were so close. And now 9 years later, neither of you have made any inroads to getting back to a good place." Naruto wondered

"You know how Joe is. He's my overprotective big brother, when he found out I was going out at night and cleaning up the streets, he freaked."

"You were a vigilan- oh my god you're Black Lightning." Naruto said with wide eyes

"I was Black Lightning. That isn't me anymore. Black Lightning took my wife and my brother from me."

"Joe is over that trust me. It took a while for him to be okay with me being the Flash." Naruto said

"He knows?' Jefferson asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah, but I have to ask, how?" Naruto asked

"I don't know. I just always had my powers, my dad said my mom while she was pregnant with me had some kind of accident, he never went into detail before he died so I think it had something to do with that accident." Jefferson said standing up and walking over to Naruto, "Black Lightning is gone, and he's going to stay gone. It was nice seeing you Nate, I'm also really sorry about Henry."

Naruto nodded before the sound of two footsteps could be heard, "Hey dad what's for bre..." two girls appeared in the doorway and paused when they saw Naruto who smiled

"Hey Nissa, Jen." Naruto greeted as Anissa and Jennifer looked at him in shock before with excited squeals they rushed him

End Flashback

Whatever accident Jefferson's, and Joe's mother had while she was pregnant with Jefferson somehow have her son the ability to control electricity unfortunately he didn't want his powers so Naruto was making this bracelet to help him suppress his powers

Earlier today he and A.R.G.U.S had searched the waterfront only for King Shark to kill a man and get away, and tonight was family game night

Looking up as Joe walked in followed by the girls Naruto put up the bracelet

"Perfect he's already here," Joe said to Whitney causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"Um so Nate I'm working on my engineering project and I was wondering if you would lend me some help?" Whitney asked

"Sure." Naruto smiled causing Whitney to grin

"I'll go get my bag." Whitney said before she ran off

Naruto looked to Joe and said, "While she's gone it'll give me time to tell you that you should reach out to Jefferson."

Immediately Joe frowned as his back straightened, "

"I ran into him earlier while I was jogging, It's been 9 years since you and your brother has had a real conversation Joe."

"Its complicated Nate."

"Are lives are complicated, family relationships doesn't have to be." Naruto said as Joe sighed, "You didn't agree with him being Black Lightning, and now you're an important member of Team Flash."

Joe looked down before he blinked in surprise and looked at Naruto, "You know?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't you tell me your brother had powers?" Naruto asked

"To be fair it wasn't my secret to tell, and I told him I would tell no one, secondly I always thought his powers came from the suit he wears." Joe said getting a nod from Naruto, "Ill give him a call in the morning."

Iris and Whitney walked in at that moment, "Give who a call?" Iris asked

"Your uncle." Joe said

Whitney blinked, "We have an uncle?'

"Dad has a half-brother. They had a big argument 9 years ago." Iris said causing Whitney to look at Joe who sighed

"It shouldn't have taken this long." Joe said

"So what exactly did you need help with Whitney?" Naruto asked who handed him her tablet

"So, this is what I got so far for my project essay to get into CCU's engineering program." Whitney said as Naruto looked over what Whitney was working on

"Turbine supercars? Like jet engines?" Naruto asked looking up at her

"Yeah, yeah, it'd use an engine like the ones they have in some helicopters, only it'd run on bio-diesel." Whitney nodded

"Awesome, but remember you are going to need to make it environmental friendly how it'll affect everyday life, and cheaper ways people can afford to refuel it." Naruto said

"That's where you come in." Whitney said sitting beside Naruto "You have any ideas?"

"I might." Naruto smirked before the family jumped when they flinched as the roof was suddenly destroyed and they looked up to see King Shark looking at them

"Where's The Flash? I know The Flash is here. I can smell him." King Shark said sniffing around and secretly Naruto out the power-suppressing bracelet on his wrist and immediately felt his perception and the way his body felt change, and a feeling he's missed come rushing back

Whitney gasp, "Nate?' She asked causing Joe, and Iris to look over and gasp as well, seeing Naruto's spikey sun kissed blond hair had turned completely white, he also had two horns sprouted from his forehead and six magatama markings appeared across his chest, while his eyes were red with slot pupils

"What?' Naruto asked keeping an eye on King Shark before he saw Joe motion over to a mirror and he looked over before his eyes widened seeing his appearance, the closest thing he could call it was when Obito had became the Jinchurriki for the Juubi

"Later, get out of here." Naruto said to Iris, and Whitney before Iris lead Whitney upstairs while Joe opened fire on King Shark but the bullets had no effect, when in a flash of light Naruto was before King Shark and punched him in the chin, causing the half shark half man-monster to stumble back into the street

Naruto smiled as he landed on the street, as he could now feel a huge abundance of chakra flowing through his body, now that the dark matter was completely suppressed

"Ive missed this feeling." Naruto said watching as King Shark got up and quickly Naruto sped in and a Giant Rasengan was in his hand but when King Shark swiped an arm to knock Naruto away, the now white-haired hero appeared above Kong Shark and slammed the Rasengan into his back causing King Shark to yell in pain as he was drivin into the street

Naruto let the Rasengan disperse, and flipped back watching as King Shark struggled up to his feet, "I'll remember this." King Shark said before he left as quickly as his injured body allowed him to, and quickly Naruto ran to the house to see if everyone was okay while A.R.G.U.S. SUV's speed around the corner after the Shark meta

Joe, Iris, and Whitney watched as Naruto took off his bracelet and immediately his body vibrated and lightning surrounded his body causing Whitney's eyes to widen as Naruto's body returned to normal

"Y-your the Flash?" Whitney asked

"Yeah." Naruto nodded

"What was that?" Iris asked

"You remember how I told you how I had 9 chakra entities in my body when I was reborn here?" Naruto asked getting nods from Joe, and Iris while Whitney looked confused, "The side effect it had on my body would've been that had I not got hit with the bolt of lightning that turned me into the Flash."

"So basically, even if Zoom took your speed you would not be helpless?" Joe asked

"I'd say I'd be even more of a threat. " Naruto smirked clenching and unclenching his fist

"Would you three please tell me what the hell is going on?" Whitney called

"Sure, just let me fox the roof." Naruto said before he raced off in a streak of purple lightning and a minute the roof was fixed as Naruto walked in with a paper towel after he washed his hands, "Now it's a long story, I guess I should start with...before I was Nathan Allen, I was Naruto Uzumaki."

Morning, Uzumaki Industries

Naruto was in the cortex with Cisco, Jesse, Caitlin, Harry, John and Lyla, "Just when you thought it was safe to go back in the suburbs, King Shark shows up at Joe's house."

"Yeah, I think we underestimated just how of a shark he was." Naruto said

"How do you mean?" John asked

"Sharks are predators. In order to track their prey, they use what's known as passive electrolocation." Caitlin said as she brought up a hologram of a shark, "

"Passive electrolocation?" Diggle asked

"Yes, it's how they sense the bioelectric potential around a fish's body." Naruto said

"King Shark sensed electricity in your system." Harry said

"Okay, that explains how King Shark can track Nate, but how is that going to help us track him?" Lyla asked

"We flip it. Instead of King Shark being the predator, we make him the prey, and track him using active electrolocation."

"We reprogram our satellite to generate a specific electric field and then measure any electrical distortions that correlate with a 1-ton walking shark." Cisco said

"That'll help us get him. You help me out?" Harry asked Jesse who smiled

"Sure." Jesse said following after her dad

"Great. Let us know when you locate him and we'll provide backup." Lyla said getting a nod before she looked to John "Let's get the team ready."

As everyone began to get to work, Naruto began to work on his own little project: A dark matter suppressor designed so that he could cut out his speedster abilities at will in the situation they got him into situations he couldn't get out of, and give him back his chakra till he could find a way to use both at the same time

Later, Waterfront

Naruto, Caitlin, John, Lyla and a few A.R.G.U.S personnel walked along the waterfront, "What exactly is that?" Diggle asked looking at the mannequin of the Flash out on the buoy

"That, my friend, is bait." Naruto said cracking his knuckles today he was going to see what getting used to 150x Earth gravity did for a speedster

"You made a Flash lure?" Lyla asked

"It's the best I could come up with given the time frame. It's rigged to mimic and enhance the electric field Nate's body generates. King Shark takes one whiff of that, cue the "Jaws" soundtrack. Also stuffed it with enough tranqs to knock him out for a month." Cisco said from the cortex

"Should make him a lot easier to reel in. And that container is strong enough to hold him once he's sedated?" Diggle asked

"It's made of promethium metal. It's impenetrable." Harry said in the cortex with Cisco and Jesse

"Meanwhile, we'll be able to keep track of King Shark with this, and the cameras that are on the lure. Whatever he does, we'll have eyes on him." Caitlin said

"All right, then. Let's go fishing." Lyla said with her binoculars

"Caitlin, I don't understand why I can't be the one playing Quint in this scenario. I should be the one out there, not you." Cisco said

"It is my plan Cisco." Caitlin said

Naruto was standing with Diggle waiting on King Shark, "Water is this monster's natural habitat. He's gonna be a lot stronger here. You sure about this?"

"Have some faith Dig. Water may be this thing natural habitat, but I'm still stronger than him." Naruto said

Hours went by and King Shark had yet to show, but the rain did unfortunately "Maybe he's not gonna fall for this." Diggle said with a flashlight

"He's a shark. He'll come." Naruto said before he got on the comlink "Anything, Cisco?"

"Uh, nope, nothing that looks like it could be him." Cisco said with a small yawn

"You programmed the satellite though, right?" Harry asked

"Yes, Harry." Cisco said

"I mean, you punched in the correct parameters?" Harry asked

"You're insulting my intelligence." Cisco argued

"But they've been waiting for hours. Did you punch in the correct parameters?" Harry asked

"I know they've been out there for hours, but you're insulting my intelligence with this, okay? I know. Okay." Cisco said as Naruto sighed

"Hey, you set the right distortion scope, right?" Jesse asked causing Naruto to snicker

"Oh, for real?" Cisco asked offended, "Okay. You know what, we're gonna play a game here. It's called, if you're from Earth-2, you're gonna be quiet, okay?"

"Yeah." Jesse said

Naruto turned in Caitlin, and asked "You sure you don't want to go inside instead of standing under this umbrella?" he asked

"I'm fine. This is the first step to your rematch against Zoom. I cared about Light just like you and Linda. We'll get you back there and he will pay for all he lives he has ruined." Caitlin said getting a nod from Naruto

"Guys, incoming. He's headed for the bait!" Cisco yelled over the coms, causing Caitlin go look at the device in her hands to see a heat signature headed for the bait, immediate everyone looked to the buoy just in time to see King Shark jump from the water and eat the mannequin

"He ate the lure!" Caitlin said

"Dig reel him in." Naruto said and immediately John got to work

"Come on." Diggle said looking up as he held the button to reel the cable in only for them to discover the destroyed mannequin "Where'd he go?"

"He's headed for the docks." Cisco screamed over the come

"Go." Naruto said to Caitlin and with a nod Caitlin ran back

"Get ready to fire!" Lyla ordered as King Shark jumped out of the ocean and landed on the docks as the A.R.G.U.S. soldiers shot at him but the bullets proved no affect causing John to raise a hand and the soldiers stopped firing and they backed up

"Those guns won't stop me, Flash. First I'll kill y-ush!"

Naruto punched King Shark in the gut causing a shockwave so powerfull that it split the lake, as King Shark flew back over the water, before Naruto sped forward and gave an uppercut that sent King Shark into the air with Naruto still in pursuit

Team Flash and A.R.G.U.S watched as King Shark was attacked from multiple directions by a streak of purple lightning before they saw Naruro appear and kicked King Shark to the lake, causing a large splash, before Naruto landed on the lake and immediately ran in a circle

"What the.." Cisco said

"What?" Jesse asked

"Nathan's lightning its turning white." Harry said

Naruto's purple lightning changed to a white with a hint of gold color, as the water picked up behind him before a large tornado of water electrified by Naruto's lightning was raging causing everyone to look on in shock, before in a flash of lightning Naruto was now on the docks not the least bit exhausted

The tornado began to subside and when it did, King Shark was seen unconscious with lightning arching off his body as he fell into the lake

"Now we can reel him in." Naruto said causing Diggle to smile and slap Naruto's shoulder

Finished

First chapter of the year, I currently have a cast on my left arm which is my dominate hand so my writing is taking even longer for me.

Anyway so I made Jefferson Pierce aka Black Lighthing the half brother of Joe West. He may not be in the Arrowverse but then again this story doesn't take place in the Arrowverse now does it.

As for the Dominators I'm sure you remever that Naruto already had been to the Arrowverse to see Barry for info on the meta humans and that took place the episode after the Dominators attack.

I will do the Crisis on Earth X, but instead of Oliver being it'll be another Naruto, as I feel with his blonde hair and blue eyes as well as his background as a Shinobi he'll be the better choice

My next update will probably be Vampire of Prophecy


	27. Upgrades from Wakanda

Speed Lab

Team Flash up in the cortex, watching the monitors as Naruto sped around the track with his new white gold streak lightning, completely ignoring the rerun footage of the Kryptonian invasion that happened while Naruto, Harry, and Cisco were on Earth 2.

"The speed force has perfectly bonded to his cells whereas before it was 76% bonded its now at 100%" Caitlin said

"Okay let's see what he's got." Cisco said pressing a button,

Naruto was jogging around the track, when he saw a pillar open before bullets shot at him, and with a pause he held a palm up at the storm of bullets before the bullets froze in midair and dropped onto the ground

Quickly Naruto dodged back when a saw like blade burst from the ground and almost skewered him, before he kicked his feet into the air as he gave a corkscrew spin to dodge lasers and landed on his right leg along and his right hand before he speed off, before small drones sped out of the hatch in the wall

"Did he just stop bullets in midair?" Joe asked

"He's The One." Cisco said

"He stole the kinetic energy from the bullets, stealing their speed.' Harry explained as Jesse watched the monitor before she saw her hand vibrating and quickly held it

Naruto's eyes were moving around wildly as he was amazed by the level of control he seemed to have, information was just coming to him, and with a smirk he turned and stopped as he faced the drones

Focusing Naruto began to slow his atoms instead of speeding them up, and when the drones ejected small blades and crashed into the speedster a small explosion covered him and when it dissipated Naruto was completely unharmed much to the surprise of everyone

"Combat wise I'm good, but I want to see exactly how fast I can go. I'll be back." Naruto said before he sped forward out of the building

As he ran, Naruto released multiple sonic booms before a red breech opened up and he went through it

Earth-199999

It was a somber air in the secret country of Wakanda, as they watched footage of the Sokovia incident

The royal family were in the yard of their castle watching, "What will we do baba?" Shuri the princess asked her father

"We will send relief workers to help." T'Chaka said

"Baba?" Prince T'Challa the latest Black Panther protector of Wakanda asked

"That was vibranium we have a responsibility to help those are carelessness has caused harm." T'Chaka said getting a nod before everyone stood up as a red portal opened up before white lightning shot out of it and rotated in a circle before Naruto appeared panting

The Dora Milaje, an elite group of female bodyguards, and Wakandan special forces all made to approach as Naruto panted and looked at them

"Hey." Naruto said before he collapsed forward unconscious the strain of hopping this far into the multiverse exhausting him

"Get him medical care." King T'Chaka said getting a salute before Naruto was picked up and taken to Shuri's lab

Shuri began to take an in-depth x-ray of Naruto, "What is this?" she asked

"What?" T'Challa asked

"Their is a entire pathway of energy enmeshed into his body and like blood vessels it touches and interacts with his every single living cell and passes through his organs, but its being suppressed with another energy that is bonded to him at the cellular level as well completely suppressing the other energy."

"Is it harmful to us in anyway?" T'Chaka asked

"No but so far besides exhaustion, this is the only thing I can fine wrong with him." Shuri said

"Wake him up." T'Chaka said before with a nod Shuri walked over to Naruto and injected him behind the ear with nanites and backed away and with a few taps of her holgraphic chart chakra began to emit from Naruto's body that began to vibrate and white lightning surrounded him

Everyone felt the presence of power from Naruto before it subsided as the chakra and lightning were reabsorbed back into Naruto who stopped vibrating after a moment

With a groan, Naruto opened his eyes to see the Wakandians around him, sitting up he looked around "Where am I?" he asked

"Wakanda." Shuri said

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused

"I am T'Chaka King of Wakanda, who are you?'

"Names Naruto, I'm the protector of Central City." Naruto said adding his title

"Central City? I have never heard of this place." T'Challa said

"Yeah well I haven't heard of Wakanda." Naruto said looking at his hands, "What did you do to me?"

"I gave your body nanites to settle the energies in your body." Shuri said

"Nanites, huh?" Naruto asked with a sigh, "Great I hopped dimensions again."

"Excuse me?' T'Chaka asked

"I have the ability to hop to different Earths if I run and vibrate to fast." Naruto shrugged as he stood up, "My chakra, and the dark matter is in complete sync. Amazing."

Naruto looked around, "I'm stuck here till I can get a lock om the frequency of this amd my own Earth. Would it be too much to ask if I can learn about your home?" he asked

"Will you tell us about your own?" T'Chaka asked getting a nod from Naruto

"Only fair." Naruto smiled as T'Challa walked up to Naruto

"You said that you were the protector of your home?" T'Challa asked getting a nod, "I hope to see what you are made of."

"I'm always up for a spar." Naruto said smirking

Naruto spent a month in Wakanda learning much about their culture and in return telling them about his world, the elders thought he wanted their weapons and their vibrainium but the fact he has focused all his questions around their everyday life tech and nothing weapon related calmed them down slightly.

T'Challa, and Shuri became good friends of Naruto's with a sparring buddy in T'Challa while Shuri was interested in Naruto's career as The Flash, having drawn her a design of his suit and answering her questions about the speed force and chakra since it was thanks to get he could use both now, although he found his control of chakra to be none existence which lead to him doing chakra control excercises under the supervision of members of the Dora Milaje who were ordered to watch and out him down should he prove to be a threat

Sitting in his temporary room, Naruto was meditating before lightning began to surround him and a aura projection of himself shot forward into a breach

Opening his eyes Naruto waited for his scout to dispel and when it did upon reaching the Earth it traveled to he smiled when he found his Earth, so with a small grunt he stood up and headed to see Shuri unfortunately T'Chaka, and T'Challa weren't around having went to sign the Sokovia Accords after the Avengers botched a mission out in Nigeria

Stepping out of his room Naruto paused when he saw Okoye leader of the Dora Milaje, "Okoye." Naruto greeted with a smile before he frowned when he sensed sadness from her, "What has happened?"

"King T'Chaka is dead." Okoye said chasing Naruto's eyes to widen, "Prince T'Challa is working with members of The Avengers to bring in his killer. I am duty-bound to stay within the borders of Wakanda to protect Princess Shuri, and Queen Ramonda."

"I'll go help him." Naruto nodded getting a nod from Okoye

"Come. Shuri says she has something that can help." Okoye said turning and with a quick pace headed for Shuri's lab

Entering the two saw Shuri wiping her tears away, "Shuri." Naruto said walking up to the 17-year-old genius

"Its ok. Death is not the end, baba has gone to run free with the ancestors." Shuri nodded getting a nod from Okoye, before with a sniff Shuri walked off amd returned with a necklace that she presented to Naruto, "I took everything you told me about a Speedster and their needs to fashion you a suit."

Naruto watched as Shuri placed the necklace around a mannequin, before she placed her kimoyo beads behind his ear and a purple glow lit up underneath Naruto's skin

"Mentally tell it to go on." Shuri said getting a nod from Naruto before a red suit outfitted with white lightning bolts and a lightning insignia in the middle of the chest appeared on the mannequin along with a mask that completely covered it's face,

Naruto found it to be a rather smooth and advanced design. The suit lookd extraordinarily sleek, thin, and light making it perfect for high-speed running. However, the helmet kind of reminded him of that Godspeed article Gideon showed him

"It is a crafted vibranium-weave suit, will fit like a second skin, as well as entirely bulletproof. Most notably, it is outfitted to harness a powerful energy field that it absorbs from external sources for later distribution, greatly enhancing its offensive capabilities. This is along with the new Panther Habit is one of Wakanda's more advanced pieces of technology, housing an advanced array of sophisticated technology to greatly enhance your capabilities as the streeker."

"The Flash." Naruto corrected only to be waved off

"The entire suit fits into the tooth of the necklace so that you can mentally command the suit to manifest around yourself, due to the helmet being integrated into the suit, you will be able to summon and dismiss the helmet portion whenever you need to. A prominent feature is its ability to redistribute stored energy. It can receive energy from any incoming source, such as bullets or attacks from enemies, that will charge the suit and enable you to repurpose the energy later. The suit will began to white from its accumulated charge of energy, to which you can use either by releasing it all at once, or to charge his strikes during combat, further augmenting the force behind them. As the suit gains more charge, you will able to release much more powerful and devastating pulses, strong enough to send multiple enemies flying."

"Nice." Naruto smiled as Shuri tapped the helmet

"The helmet harnesses a holographic interface, that automatically syncs with all satelittes to make it easier for you to know where you are going, and as an added feature I've installed night, thermal, microscopic and x-ray vision."

Naruto smiled before he looked to Shuri, "You really went all out with it." he said causing her to look at him, "Thank you. For everything."

Shuri nodded with a small smile, as Naruto turned to the suit and smiled

Later, Berlin, Germany

T'Challa was on his way to his car with an attache and Ao when they paused as Natasha Romanoff stood in their way, "Move or be moved." Ao said causing Natasha to smile

"As entertaining as that would be to see..." T'Challa motioned for Ao to step back

"You really think you can find him?" Natasha asked

"My resources are considerable." T'Challa said opening the car door

"Yeah, it took the world 70 years to find Barnes... so you could probably do that in about half the time." Natasha replied causing T'Challa to pause and turn to her

"You know where they are." T'Challa said

"I know someone who does." Natasha said before T'Challa looked up to see Naruto standing there

"Naruto." T'Challa said as Naruto walked up to him,

"Okoye, and Shuri want me to back you up." Naruto said getting a sigh from T'Challa, "Also your father was a good man. If you want to bring his killer to justice, I'm all for it."

T'Challa nodded, "Ms. Romanoff was just about to take me to an individual who knows where to find Barnes."

Naruto smirked and looked to Natasha who was looking at him in curiosity, "Lead the way."

Flughafen Leipzig-Halle, Schkeuditz, Germany

Naruto stood on a rooftop as he was designated to watch and step in if things weren't going T'Challa and his team's way. Watching as Iron Man used an EMP to shut down the chopper Captain America was running to before he and War Machine proceeded to land and they began to talk

"Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at the airport. Don't you think that's weird?" Iron Man asked War Machine

"Definitely weird." War Machine said

"Hear me out, Tony. That doctor, the psychiatrist, he's behind all of this." Captain America said before T'Challa dressed in his Panther Habit landed behind Caotain America

"Captain." T'Challa gretted

"Your Highness." Captain America greeted

"Anyway... Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?" Iron Man asked

"You're after the wrong guy." Captain America said

"Your judgement is askew. Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday." Iron Man frowned

"And there are five more super soldiers just like him. I can't let the doctor find them first, Tony. I can't." Captain America said

"Steve..." Natasha said walking up behind Capt, "you know what's about to happen. Do you really wanna punch your way out of this one?"

Capt. America looked at her and his friends, "All right, I've run out of patience. Underoos!" Captain looked up in time to see Spider-Man web up his hands after stealing his shield before landing behind Tony, "Nice job, kid."

"Thanks. I could have stuck the landing a little better, it's just...New suit. It's nothing, Mr Stark. It's perfect. Thank you." Spider-Man rambled

"Yeah, we don't really need to start a conversation." Tony said

"Okay. Cap. Captain. Big fan. I'm Spider-Man." Spider-Man said saluting Capt. America

"You've been busy." Captain America said to Iron Man

"And you've been a complete idiot. Dragging in Clint..."Rescuing" Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave, a safe place. I'm trying to keep...I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart." Iron Man said

"You did that when you signed." Capt. America replied

"All right, we're done. You're gonna turn Barnes over, you're gonna come with us, now, because it's us or a squad of J-SOC guys with no compunction about being impolite. Come on." Iron Man begged

Naruto watched as after a moment the Captain raised his bound hands and an arrow was shot through the webs before Spider-Man was punched and a man grew to normal size before handing Captain America back his shield

Stark turned around to the source of the arrow, locating Hawkeye and Scarlet Witch via scan as War Machine announced Falcon and Barnes' position and the battle began.

Spider-Man, still inexperienced, asked Iron Man what he should do, who repeated that he should keep his distance and shoot web to harmlessly subdue them. Black Panther immediately headed for Barnes' location but was quickly stopped by Captain America, refusing to let him kill his friend. Ant-Man casually and naively told Black Widow he'd rather not hurt her, Romanoff responded by kicking him and spinning him around. Ant-Man quickly reacted by shrinking and flipping her over, however Black Widow zapped and launched him away with her bite.

Spider-Man smashed through the airport's terminal window, kicked Falcon down and effortlessly intercepted a punch from the Winter Soldier's Prosthetic Arm, revealing his superhuman strength. Spider-Man became distracted at the arm until he was tackled by an airborne Falcon, who carried him up into the air. Meanwhile, the fight between Captain America and Black Panther continued, Rogers struggling to hold back both Black Panther as well as War Machine, who took hold of his War Hammer to join in on the fight. Black Panther caused a notable claw mark on Captain America's shield using his vibranium claws. As this occurred, Iron Man caught up to Hawkeye and Scarlet Witch, firing missiles around them to force them to stop running. After a brief conversation, Hawkeye distracted Iron Man by purposefully missing arrow shots which allowed Scarlet Witch to drop cars from above on top of Iron Man, temporarily immobilizing him.

Back in the terminal, Spider-Man chased Falcon through the room before using his spider-sense to quickly dodge a heavy object thrown from behind him by the Winter Soldier, throwing it back in his direction. Falcon tackled Spider-Man a second time, but Spider-Man maneuvered above him and disabled his thrusters with web, causing him to fall to the ground and smash through a stand. Spider-Man quickly webbed Falcon's arms to a glass barrier before he could escape and went on to ask if Falcon's wings are made of carbon fiber. Falcon reminded him that you usually don't have conversations while fighting and Spider-Man responded by swinging towards him in an attempt to kick him in the chest. Barnes quickly ran in front of Falcon to absorb the hit, but both still fell through the glass barrier and onto the floor below before being webbed again by Spider-Man. Before Spider-Man can fully immobilize the two of them with more web, Falcon quietly ordered Redwing to grab his arm and throw him out of the window. Barnes murmured that he should have done that sooner, to which Falcon replied that he hates him.

Outside the terminal, Captain America kicked War Machine, destroying his War Hammer. Ant-Man joined Captain America and gave him a shrunken down truck filled with fuel, telling him to throw it at one of his blue Pym Particles Disks. Ant-Man threw the disk in the air and Captain America did as he was instructed, the truck returned to its regular size, blowing up and slamming into War Machine shortly afterwards. The two ran off and regrouped with Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Falcon and Barnes as they sprinted to the Quinjet.

Seeing enough, Naruto sped in their oath, causing the six to pause looking at him curiously, "Entertaining fight." Naruto said before he focused on Barnes, "Im going to need you to come with me Mr. Barnes."

"Who are you?'

"A friend of Wakanda. Now you may have not killed King T'Chaka but you did kill 37 people at the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre."

"Look you don't know what your getting yourself into." Captain America said watching as Nsruto smirked as T'Challa told Iron Man and the others to wait

"Capt. You and your team with the exception of James Barnes is free to go after those Super Soldiers you mentioned and if you can find the psychiatrist who is supposedly behind this then you can clear his name and he will be free to go." Naruto said

"Only way I'm leaving is with him." Captain America said causing Naruto to nod

"Then you won't be leaving." Naruto said walking forward and an arrow from Hawkeye was caught and tossed to the side where it exploded, with a purple glow Naruto's new suit manifested and he shot forward

Clint's eyes widened as he soat blood as Naruto was suddenly in his guard with a fist lodged in his gut before Clint went flying back into a truck and collapsed unconsious

Naruto quickly back flipped over a car when Wanda tried to have it crash into him, and landed to see Capt. America's Sheild in his face before he raised a hand and caught it, before using it to block the punch of Winter Soldier before and turned into a superspeed round house to Barnes ribs before he threw the shield at Falcon's torso when he was flying over him, knocking the man out as he began to bob and weave through Capt. America's barrage of punches before he blocked a hook with his forearm

"Impressive. But it's my turn." Naruto said before Cap found his body raked with pain as Naruto connected with 30 well placed speed punches and kicks sent him rolling back and before he could right himself a kick to the head sent him sliding back unconscious

Naruto made to turn to go after Bucky but found a red aura surrounding his legs and looked to Wanda, "My brother had super speed as well."

"Did he now." Naruto said before a straight punch at Wanda released a large shockwave and a cloud of dust and when it settled Wanda was unconscious against the building

Naruto then turned to Bucky who was looking up as Naruto noticed a shadow fall over him, looking up the speedster eyes widened slightly as he looked at the giant form of Ant Man who tried to step on him

Naruto flipped away and sped forward up Ant Man and punched him in the chin causing Ant Man to stumble back as Naruto rotated in the air over him with a hand raised before a large orb of chakra formed over his palm, "Giant Rasengan!" Naruto yelled driving the orb of chakra into Ant Man who was driving to the ground as a huge explosion of wind caused Iron Man's faction to take cover as Naruto flipped in midair and appeared before Bucky and grabbed his face before slamming it into the building causing it to crack as the Winter Soldier fell unconscious

Iron Man and his faction looked at Naruto wide eyed as he stepped back from the Barnes the heroes glanced around at their fallen friends to see the unconscious, "They are alive, I held back enough so that I didn't kill them." Naruto said in front of T'Challa with an unconscious Bucky, "Maybe when they wake up you can go and see if they were telling the truth."

Dropping Bucky Naruto and T'Challa shook hands, "It's been fun T'Challa but I have to get by to my world." Naruto said

"You will always be welcome in Wakanda." T'Challa said getting a nod from Naruto who stepped back and turned around before he sped forward vibrating and disappeared into a blue portal before Tony shot a device after him just as the portal closed

Earth Prime

Naruto arrived out of the portal and turned to see the device Tony sent after him land on the street before he picked it up to see that it was a tracker, and with a scoff he crushed it before he sped back to the lab to see Caitlin, and Cisco

"Yo." Naruto greeted wrapping Caitlin in a hug and kissing her

"Hey, did you have a good run?' Caitlin asked

"The best, I can't wait to tell you all about it " Naruto smiled

Finished

This chapter was made with the purpose of giving Naruto a new suit and his Chakra completely back.

Naruto's suit is basically the Godspeed suit with a red color scheme and white lightning designs, Naruto is no where near the level of control with chakra he was at during the Fourth Shinobi War.


	28. Trajectory

Naruto sat at a table in the cortex eating as Cisco looked over his new suit in awe, while Caitlin looked through his composition notebook

Under the supervision of Okoye, T'Chaka, T'Challa, and Shuri, Naruto was allowed to mine as much vibranium as he can carry and thanks to clones, and sealing he had a billion dollars worth of the alloy

"This is amazing." Cisco said causing Naruto to smile

"Yeah. I need you to come up with a way to stabilize the suit, vibranium is volatile traveling at high speeds." Naruto said

"I'm on it." Cisco smiled walking off with the necklace to his lab, as Naruto stood up and walked over to Caitlin and leaned wrapped his arms around her belly, and began to lay small kisses on her cheek causing her to smile and he laid his chin on her shoulder

"These designs are amazing." Caitlin said looking at the detailed designs for aircrfats, hoverboards, hover bikes, and medical devices along with komoyo beads

"Yeah. Everything here could make life easier in some ways to the people here." Naruto said smiled,

Naruto and Caitlin sat down talking about the vibrani and what they will do with it first, before Naruto decided to go see Kara

Earth 38

Naruto walked up to Kara's apartment and knocked on the door, he looked up and smiled when it opened and raised an eyebrow as there stood Kara but she was dressed in a very un-Kara-like fashion

"Nate!" Kara smiled hugging Naruto who returned it not seeing the slight red glowing veins underneath Kara's skin

"Hey, sorry to just drop in I would've called but,"

"You live on another Earth relax." Kara said waving him off as she dragged him inside

"So you headed somewhere?" Naruto asked looking at the tight form-fitting dress Kara was wearing as she turned to him and began to drag her finger across his chest

"I was going out to celebrate with Winn, and James, but screw them, I'd rather hang out with you. I mean its not everyday my handsome speedster friend from another Earth drops in."

Naruto raised an eyebrow wondering when Kara became so bold, but smiled anyway, "Well my beautiful kryptonian friend I'm on your turf what do you want to do?"

"This." Kara smiled before Naruto was pushed into a wall causing spider web cracks to form around the point of impact, and Kara supersped to him and began to kiss him

Hands roaming beneath his shirt, as Kara's plump lips began suckling at his neck. Naruto shrugged and wrapped his arms around Kara's waist before he sped forward and lifted her up before tossing her down on the bed

Kara sat up in a blur and ripped his pants to the ground causing his member fall already hard causing her to licks her lips

"Impressed?" Naruto asked grinning widely a part of him not believing he was about to sleep with an alien,

"I am, I've never done this before, but I'm sure I can get the hang of it." Kara said as she reached a hand forward, and stroked his cock.

"I'm kinda liking this new confidence." Naruto said as Kara smiled and eyed his cock as if she was looking at a delicious treat

Karar lowered her head, so that she was eye level with his member as she wrapped both of her hands around the hilt, and gently took the head of his cock into her warm mouth.

Naruto groaned as s she gently strokes him at the base as she continued to swallow his length till she reached 6 inches with her saliva dripping down the sides as she continued to stroke him. His cock seemed to grow harder, as it throbbed in her hands, before she began to bob her head

"Fuck," Naruto groaned as he combed his fingers through Kara's hair and wrapped it into a ponytail, watching as she blew him

Naruto began to give sharp thrusts as he began to fuck Kara's throat as she gripped his ass cheek making him hiss, growl and groan till he saw her smirk and went down again making his eyes near pop open as she bobbed up and down to using her tonge as she massaged his nutsack, "K-Kara ugh!" Her actions were causing him to groan incoherently she ignored this warning as he twitched signaling his upcoming release

Naruto suddenly grabbed the back of Kara's head and shoved his cock deep into Kara's cock, "Here it comes Supergirl swallow all of it!" Her eyes widened at the husky commanding tone feeling herself even more wet but continued her sucking with fervor

Naruto growled as he got his release causing Kara's eyes to widened in shock

Naruto shuddered feeling her suck the last vestiges of his semen from his wet shaft, Kara stood up on her knees on the bed and took off her dress and pushed her panties to the side while gripping his cock revealing she had a triangular patch of hair above her nether regions,

"Time for the main course." Kara said before Naruto was forced onto his back and the two moaned loudly as Kara dropped down on him letting out a pained/erotic moan as it took a bit of time for her to adjust slowly moving her hips in a circular motion as blood dripped from her pussy before she yelped feeling surprised when she was flipped over on her back and looked up into Naruto's eyes, "You started this!" he said before the Girl of Steel mind went blank from his sudden forceful thrust.

'Oh Rao so big!' She cried mentally and before she could gather her mind he pulled back out and thrusted back in repeatedly slowly gaining speed the pleasure was causing her to spread her legs wider with the sounds of skin slapping on skin and the squelching lewd sounds of their love making

The two blondes began to kiss as their bodies began to speed up with Naruto's speed force lightning surrounding them as the bed was destroyed and red mist began to expel from Kara's vibrating body

4 Hours Later

The Shinobi speedster, and Kryptonian as trashed Kara's apartment from their super speed lovemaking, and were now on the couch as Kara was now riding on Naruto as he sucked on her nipple "You're so deep inside of me, Nate," she whispered as she threw her head back, and continued to ride him. "I could get used to this feeling,"

"Me too." Naruto said gripping Kara's ass as she clenched around him so tightly that Naruto moaned as he came

The two began to kiss as they held each other, before the door to the room was burst open, "Kara!" Alex yelled entering and looking around taking note of the destroyed bed, mirror and pictures that were now on the ground, before there was a streak of lightning and Naruto appeared fully clothed along with Kara

"Hey Alex.' Naruto and Kara waved as Alex smiled seeing Naruto but she turned her attention to Kara

"Hey Nate, Kara I need you to come with me to the DEO."

"Why?' Kara asked

"You've been acting strange, we think it might have something to do with Red Kryptonite." Alex said as she began to explain that Maxwell Lord had created a form of kryptonite that lowered the inhibitions of Kryptonians Naruto and Kara looked at each other with small blushes on there faces

"Well you have work to do, so I'm going to go back to my Earth." Naruto said before he and Kara awkwardly hugged

"Bye." Kara smiled as Naruto hugged Alex and waved to the two before he vibrated and sped off to return to his earth

Prime Earth

Naruto speed into his house and took a shower, thinking about how he and Kara were going to move forward from this, because it was one thing if Kara was in her right frame of mind, but if she was under the influence of red kryptonite when they had sex then that was a whole set of problems

Getting out of the shower, and walking to his bedroom Naruto allowed fire chakra to dry his body off as steam rolled off his form, and upon entering his room he saw Iris asleep in his bed and put on some basketball sweats before he walked over to the bed and looked at her sleep

Every since Eddie's death, they had been closer and lately they've gotten more affectionate with Iris spending more time here with him, Linda, and Caitlin then at home after she moved back in with Joe.

Kneeling down he kissed her temple, before got a V-neck and sped to the lab to find Caitlin and Cisco hard at work and he cracked down to work on bringing Gideon to life

Next Day

Naruto was outside Central City with his necklace on and with a thought the suit activated, "Woah, I feel that." he said feeling a jolt to his system

"Yeah, Lyla hooked us up with some of the tech from the Kryptonian invasion we missed. The vibranium should be stable enough for you to run at fast speeds." Cisco said

"Okay, let's see." Naruto said closing his eyes the white lightning designs on Naruto's suit began to glow white as he clenched his hands into fist and took off

Naruto sped around the city getting used to the suit with the hub showing him shortcuts and suddenly he stopped as the sound of an alarm was heard, looking down the street Naruto saw cops and news cameras out in front of a bank

"Might as well debut the new look." Naruto said before with a smirk he shot forward

Joe was trying to negotiate with the robber while also trying to figure out a way to notify Naruto about what was going on, "Fine, just tell us what you want." he said looking at the robber through the mirror

"I want you to back off, or I will detonate this thing." the man said as he held up a detonator for the bomb he had strapped to his chest

"Okay, calm down, nobody needs to get hurt today." Joe placated

"You just follow instructions, and everybody here gets to live to see the sunshine tomorrow." the man said glancing back at his family he had taken hostage and back to Joe

Naruto arrived and tapped the hostages shoulder causing them to look at him in confusion before he held a hand up and hushed them

"Take deep breaths.' Naruto said causing them to look confused but did as requested

The officers all watched as the hostages were grabbed and they vanished in a white streak of lightning, "Right? And I'd better not see The Flash, either." the robber said unaware his hostages were gone and that the cops and news reporters were smiling in relief, "All right, first, I want a car. Something eco-friendly, like a Prius."

"Okay, we can do that." Joe said humoring the guy

"Good. Uh, right. Now second. Uh, I want a plane, okay? A private plane. Okay, and a salad, all right? I'm counting calories."

"I want some Pringles." Naruto said standing beside the man

"And he want want some Pringles." The man said before he realized someone was standing beside him, "Woah!" the man said before with the detonator held high he backed up outside of the bank

"Come on buddy give it up." Naruto said walking after the man who kept the detonator high,

"Who the hell are you?" The man asked

"I'm the Flash." Naruto smirked as he looked down at his new suit and turned around showing it off, "I thought I'd upgrade my look. Now lets get this over with."

Naruto began to walk toward the man, "Get back, freak. I'll blow this whole city block."

"With what?' Naruto asked

"With this!" the man yelled showing a television remote in his hands, "What the?"

The man looked down to see the vest he had on was now a Central City police force jersey, looking to the Flash he saw they he had the detonator and the bomb

"He's all yours detective." Naruto said as Joe walked up while the cops grabbed the man

"Impressive," Joe said causing Naruto to smile, "I didn't see you even move."

"I know it's like I got my powers got a hyperspeed boost and it's always on." Naruto smirked as he waved to the news cameras and sped off

Uzumaki Labs, Cortex

Naruto walked into the cortex to find Harry and Jesse there before his suit peeled away and receded back into the lightning bolt shaped vibranium pendant

"Okay, that's enough science work for now, want to go out for fun?" Naruto asked his team

"And the best way to have fun is for us to go out to the club. Am I right, Team Flash? Let's get turnt!" Cisco said excitedly causing Nsruto to smile

"All right, let's go out tonight." Naruto replied as Jessie with a smile turned to her dad

"Oh, yeah. Can I go?"

Moments Later

Jesse trailed behind Harry on his way to the room they were sharing, "Over my dead body."

"Look, just 'cause you're stuck in this lab all day doesn't mean I should be too." Jesse said

"Over my rotting corpse." Harry stated as he entered the room

"Look, what happened to trying new things, meeting new people? You said I should start a life here, right? And Zoom's over there, and we're over here, so there's nothing to worry about." Jesse said

"There's always something to worry about." Harry replied

"Okay, well, you said Nate and them are good people and I should get to know them." Jesse retorted causing Harry to sigh

"I did."

"Yeah. And you know they'll keep me safe no matter what. Look, I have a life to live, Dad, and whole world to explore. Please? Please?" Jesse pleaded

"Fine. But if you're gonna go, you should take protection." Harry said causing Jesse to raise an eyebrow

"Oh, Dad, I don't need I don't know what you thought I was gonna be doing, but I," Jesse paused as Harry out on his metahuman alert watch, "Oh, right." she blushed , "I mean, is it necessary? It's kind of, you know,"

"Or I could always build you an inescapable daughter cube." Harry interrupted

"Funny. You know I'd get out though, right? All right, fine. I'll do it. Thank you." Jesse said

Later, Club

Naruto, Jesse, Cisco, and Caitlin sat at the bar with Caitlin having a glass of soda, when Jesse reached over for a napkin and her new accessory went off, "Oh God, sorry. It keeps doing that. My dad made me wear it." she explained

"Don't worry about it." Naruto laughed laying a hand on her shoulder, "I'm really glad you came, Jesse, even though this place is less than ideal."

Jesse smiled as Naruto held up his glass of Hennesay, "Hey, toast?"

"To new friends, and new experiences." Naruto said before they all clinked their glasses together and drank with Jesse squinting from the vodka Naruto got for her, "Don't tell your dad we let you drink."

"Yo, guys, what's up?" Iris asked walking up with Whitney

"Hey." Naruto smiled getting up and hugging Iris and Whitney, "Glad you could make it."

"Hey, interesting choice of venue." Whitney said as Iris hugged Caitlin, "The tic-tac-toe theme is cool."

"Cisco picked it." Naruto said

"Yeah, I picked it. I don't go out much. It had four stars on Yelp, so-" Cisco replied

"Okay, fair enough." Naruto said stopping Cisco

"So who's this?" Jesse asked Naruto

"This is Whitney, I have no idea what to classify our relationship so we will settle for close friend." Naruto smiled as Whitney smiled and looked to Jesse, "This is Jesse."

Jesse reached over and shook Whitney's hand, who watch began beeping as it passed in front of Naruto, "Hey."

"Hi. So, Jesse, are you new in town?" Whitney asked

"Yeah, you could say that." Jesse nodded looking to Naruto who smiled

"Jesse's from another Earth.' Naruto said causing Whitney's eyes to widen as she looked to Jesse who moved her hair behind her ear causing her watch to go off again,

"Oh, you know what? Would you just excuse me? I just need to go powder my watch." Jesse said awkwardly before she walked off to the restroom

"Hey, so I know I'm practically your brother, and I'm, like, half Nate's size, but you want to dance?" Cisco asked Caitlin

"Sure." Caitlin smiled walking to the dance floor with Cisco

"Break a leg." Naruto smiled between Whitney, and Iris

The three watched as Cisco got on the dance floor and confidently began to do some weird dance whIle Caitlin looked around embarrassed as Naruto and Whitney began laughing while Naruto took out his phone and began recording Cisco,

"Oh, God." Iris said, before she landed over to Naruto, "Promise me if we ever do get married, you will not do that dance at our wedding."

"Oh, I can promise you that." Naruto smiled before he realized what Iris said, "What?" he asked as Jesse came back and she and Whitney began to talk more

Naruto and Iris were about to speak when Iris notice Naruto's eyes glowing (Thor's eyes in Ragnarok), "Nate, your eyes."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "My eyes?" he asked before he suddenly looked up and began to look around, "Do you feel that?'

"What?"

"Something is coming." Naruto said just as yellow electricity ran through the club causing sparks to go off, as people were knocked over and registers were emptied before it exited out the door

"My wallet's gone." Cisco said walking up

"Someone took my purse." Caitlin said

Naruto immediately sped out and after the new speedster as his suit manifested around him, Naruto followed the feeling he had and easily caught up with the speedster to see it was a woman

Easily Naruto caught the woman's arm and turned around throwing her into a traffic light causing everyone to stop and get their phones out

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked

"Wouldn't you like to know." the woman said standing up, "I didn't expect to meet you this soon, I was hoping to get more control before I asked you my question."

"What question is that?" Naruto asked

"Where is Hunter?"

"Who?'

"Hunter Zoloman, he went out to take photos of you a few months back, and he never returned."

Naruto got a flash of the man who he left to die in the Jurassic era, "He's dead." Naruto said

"Then you'll be too." the woman growled before she sped away with Naruto after her, before sjs hit a corner and she dossapeared off this hub and Naruto stopped as he looked around and with a scoff he soed back to the club and returned everyones belongings after swiping them off the mystery woman

The woman watched from a rooftop, her connection with the speed force having expired as she climbed down the ladder of the roof and broke into a car and drove away

Uzumaki Labs, Morning

"I mean, where did this lady speedster even come from?" Cisco asked in the cortex with the other members of team Flash, including Whitney who was looking around in awe

"I don't know, man. All I know is that apparently she wants revenge for Hunter Zoloman who may have gave her her powers."

"Wait what?" Harry asked

"Yeah, she asked me about Hunter Zoloman and she didn't like the answer she got."

Caitlin brought up Hunter Zoloman on the monitors, "According to this, Hunter Zoloman died the night of the accelartor explosion." Caitlin said

Naruto frowned as he looked to Harry, "Harry why was his name so surprising to you?" he asked

"Because this is my Earth's Hunter Zoloman." Harry said bringing up the mugshot of Hunter Zoloman causing everyone to raise an eyebrow

"Thats the guy who said he was Jay Garrick The Flash on Earth 2." Naruto said

"It is." Harry frowned, "But it doesn't make since."

"We need to find this woman, she may have the answers to our questions." Naruto said before his eyes flashed white and a the woman tackled him and rushed tossed him into a cell in the pipeline,

"Time to have some fun." the woman said before she sped off

"Hey! Cisco! Hey, Joe! Hey, she's got me in the Pipeline!" Naruto yelled over the monitors

Team Flash looked up and sprang for the release button but they all were knocked away as the woman appeared before them with Joe's gun as he, Whitney and Iris were knocked unconscious

"Mercury Labs no longer has enough ingredients for the V-9, and I need a fix. So the people responsible for the Metas is going to make it for me." the woman smirked holding Joe's gun

"Who are you?" Harry asked

"My name is Trajectory."

"Oh, why do the crazy ones always name themselves?" Cisco asked as Trajectory tossed over a pad to Caitlin

"Get started on the V." Trajectory said

"I'm a physician. I took an oath. I can't give you anything that will hurt you." Caitlin shook her head

"Right, so either make the V, or the cat guy gets it." Trajectory said putting the gun on Cisco who was making his way over to the computer, "Hey, move, now."

"I can't do thi, all the flasks are gone. There's nothing left." Caitlin lied

"Hey, I was really hoping you wouldn't make me do one of those I have to kill you each one by one until you give me what I want, Oh, well." Trajectory said before she grabbed Jesse and out the gun to her temple as Jesse hands were vibrating at high speeds

"Wait. Wait. You want V-9? We'll make it for you." Harry said

"Dad, you can't." Jesse said to her father

"We have all the ingredients." Harry said ignoring his daughter

"I'm not a patient person, so better move fast." Trajectory replied

Caitlin and Harry made the V-9 and brought three large vials of this drug up to Trajectory who was still holding Jesse, "It's what you wanted. Now let her go." Harry said holding the tray

"How do I know the two of you didn't lace this with a sedative to put me on my ass?" Trajectory asked as Cisco worked tirelessly to hack into the servers on his phone and open Naruto's cell

"We wouldn't do that." Harry frowned

"You can never be too safe, right?" Trajectory asked before she stabbed the V-9 into Jesse's neck

"No!" Harry yelled moving to slap away the syringe but he was kicked away to the computers

Jesse was on her knees as her entire body began to vibrate at high speeds with bright yellow lightning around her body

"Thanks for the fix." Trajectory said as Harry freed Naruto while Trajectory turned the gun on Caitlin, while simultaneously injecting herself with both vials of V-9

Naruto sped into the cortex and punched Trajectory in the face sending her flying into the wall, as she vibrated and everyone watched as her lightning began to turn blue

"Catch me if you can." Trajectory smirked before she sped off, with Naruto in pursuit

"Jesse?" Harry asked as his daughter stopped vibrating and began to seize

"Turn her on her side. She's going into shock." Caitlin said

"Stay with me, Jesse. Stay with me." Harry said

"What do we do?" Cisco asked

"We've got to get the V-9 out of her system. She needs a blood transfusion. The new blood will flush the drug out of her system." Caitlin said

"What blood type is she?" Cisco asked

"PZ negative." Harry said

"Yeah, that's not a thing on this Earth, man." Cisco replied as Harry stood up and took off his long sleeve shirt

"I'm a match." Harry said as the West family awoke and saw Jesse

"Jesse." Whitney gasped

"Where's Nate?' Iris asked

"Going after Trajectory.' Cisco said

With Naruto

Naruto flipped off a building and landed on the street behind Trajectory, "You hurt my friends, and that is unforgivable." Naruto growled speeding up and ducking under the backhand Trajectory tried to hit him with, and pulled ahead of her before pausing and punching her in the gut sending her flying back off the bridge before he sped forward and began to speed around her

Trajectory stood up to see Nsrito running around her and she suddenly screamed in pain as her blue lightning left her and joined with Naruto's white lightning slowly losing its blue color and turning gold as Naruto stole her speed

Naruto's suit was glowing white, as he absorbed the artificial speed force Trajectory was using and added it to his own cells, before Trajectory collapsed and Naruto stopped running, walking up to the panting woman

"Why did you do all this?" Naruto asked as he watched Trajectory look at her hands that was turning to dust

"Hunter said we could rule the multiverse together, he was the only one to not walk all over me. When he told me about his speed drug, and how it was killing him I thought if I could make a better drug for him it would cure him, but you killed him before I could finish. At least now I can be wth him in death."

Trajectory disintergrated leaving only her suit behind that Naruto grabbed and sped back to the lab, to see Jesse on a bed in the lab with Harry beside her giving her his blood

"Dod you get her?" Harry asked

"Yeah, she turned to dust." Naruto said before he looked at Jesse and everyone watched as he grabbed her hand and her body began to vibrate as her eyes opened showing yellow lightning dancing across her eyes as Naruto jump-started the speed force within her body

"How did you?" Cisco asked

"It's hard to explain, but I get a mental picture of what all I can do, and let my instincts guide me." Naruto said as he looked to Jesse and grabbed her shoulder, "Get some rest."

Naruto and everyone left, leaving Caitlin with Jesse who she began to look over as Harry walked after the group, "Allen, we have a problem.'

"Yeah, like how in the hell did Trajectories lightning turn blue?" Cisco asked

"The V-9 is a speed drug, according to Ms. Danvers who ran test on my blood, if a speedster was to continually take a Speed Drug it could lead to cellular degeneration, and the lightning they give off would turn blue."

"Like Zoom." Harry nodded

"I think it's safe to say that Hunter Zoloman, and Zoom are the same person. Maybe that's why he wants you speed, because he is dying?" Cisco asked

"He took Jesse's speed remember, that should have cured him in theory, and if it isn't what he's after he probably just wants to be the only speedster in the multiverse." Naruto said with a frown, "We need to get back to Earth 2, and end this."

Finished

Naruto's suit is made up of Vibranium and some Kryotonian tech that stablizes the vibranium, don't ask what tech.

The Supergirl lemon was very spontaneous, because she has been going through a lot this season.

Naruto's Reverse Flash is dead and gone, his main villain will be Savitar aka Barry Allen, and they will be evenly matched Speedster ability wise,

I have been kinda bored with the current season of Flash so I may not even do it

To those of you asking about Shinobi of Starling City, I have honestly, and truly grown bored with Arrow. Everytime I watch an episode that I'm supposed to work on I fall asleep, or just become uninterested. So its up for adoption and discontinued on my part.

My nikka Mach9330 is actually doing a great job with Black Arrow way better than his Primordial Werewolf story that was basically word for word my shit. Proud of bro, but I'm still waiting for some original content in that fic.

Someone asked why I write. I started actually writtong fanfictoon when I got put on probation, and while I was a fan of some of the writers like Namikaze09, Saito Uzumaki, TheDemonKingNaruto and Chrisdz to name a few, I wanted to write my own shit so I can see others make their own versions of the story. That's why I always said if you think you can do my story better you are more than welcome to try it yourself, and I wouldn't even trip. So that's why I write, to not go back to jail.

Oh and I'm getting my cast off next week, can't wait.


	29. Zoom

Joe's House

Naruto, Whitney, Iris, and Joe were eating as they all made idle chitchat, "So what happened?" Naruto asked Joe

"We talked Nate, and it was good, I really missed Jeff, and I owe you my thanks for pushing me to reach out." Joe said having spent hours today on the phone with his little brother and after apologies the two had caught up and Joe told his brother how proud he was of him, and they made plans to meet up at a bar over the weekend

"I'm happy for you." Naruto smiled as Joe nodded and sipped his wine

"Looking forward to being a father?" Joe asked

"Honestly, I'm kinda scared. I've never really thought I'd have children of my own." Naruto said truthfully, "I mean, do you think it's a good idea to bring a child into this life that I'm living?"

"Listen Nate, you have done amazing things as both the Flash and Nathaniel Allen. I am in awe of how you can keep smiling after all you've been through, its probably the thing I like most about you if I'm being honest. Their is nothing like the joy of fatherhood, and as one of your fathers I can say that you will be an amazing father, and remember you and Caitlin will not be alone, you'll have Iris, Whitney, Cisco and me. Always."

Naruto smiled as he and Joe tapped their glasses together, as Whitney and Iris watched smiling, "Thanks old man." Naruto said as he blinked his tears away

Enjoying their dinner, the four were about to watch a movie when a news bulletin appeared, "If you are just joining us we are live in downtown Central City where a portal of some kind has opened."

"You got to be kidding me." Naruto said before he sped off

"Come on, we need to get to the lab." Joe told his daughters who nodded and grabbed their coats before following him out

5th and Main

Naruto came to a stop where the on-duty cops were setting a perimeter around the intersection, the observing civilians cheered when they saw him, but they were ignored as Naruto waited for the breech to close

Uzumaki Labs

Caitlin was reading a pregnancy book, as Cisco and Harry worked on one of the various designs Naruto got from Wakanda, while Jesse had been went to Eliza, Alex and Jeremiah Danvers leaving the three alone before the West family entered, "Hey, what's going on?" Cisco asked

"A breech opened up in downtown." Iris said causing the three scientists to blink

"What?" Cisco asked as he got up and ran to the console and tapped a button as Harry, and Caitlin watched along with everyone as Zoom walked out of the breech with about 100 metahumans behind him before the breech closed

"Oh my god." Iris gasped

With Naruto

Naruto looked at the army Zoom brought with him, and noticed how about 20 had some kind of device strapped to their chests and blue lightning was flickering around their bodies just like Zoom

"Hello Flash." Zoom greeted

"Zoom, or would you prefer Hunter Zoloman?" Naruto asked

"You know." Zoom said

"Yeah, I heard all about you, your father would be proud." Naruto said sensing an explosion of anger from Zoom as he watched the man clench his hands into fist, "You should've stayed in your hole.'

"I said I was going to take everything from you. That includes your world." Zoom said before he looked to his army, "Bring me his head!"

With a war cry the army of metahumans rushed Naruto, "Here we go." Naruto sighed before he crosses his forearms over his chest and his suit began to glow from his own kinetic energy before he yanked his arms apart sending a shock wave of energy outward sending the closer metas flying back

Speeding forward Naruto kicked on on the head sending him face first into the asphalt, before in a bright flash of white lightning the army was all handcuffed in front of the cops before Naruto turned to Zoom and the 20 metas he had stay class to him but he noticed one of them were gone

"You've evolved. That's good its means more to take." Zoom said before the 20 metahumans beside him were given nods and Naruto's eyes widened when they sped forward in speedster fashion

"Shit." Naruto said turning and running to lead them out of town

Zoom smirked watching before he saw the cops taking in the unconscious metas and with a grunt he sped off

With Naruto

Naruto ducked under a swing to the back of his head, and sound with a right backhand and continued his spin so that his left grabbed the meta by the back of the head and slammed it into the street before Nsruto snatched the device he had attached to his chest and sped off just as the 19 other metas came around the corner

Uzumaki Labs

Everyone was shocked as they witness Naruto be chased away "Wait Zoom has speedsters under his control?" Joe asked the shocked scientists, and before they could say anything an alert went off

"Great Mercury Labs is under attack." Cisco sighed, "Nate!"

"Kinda busy Cisco." Naruto said over the com

"Mercury Labs is under attack."

"I got it." Naruto said

With Naruto

Naruto raised a hand to block the blow of a speedster who tried to cut him off, snatching the device from his chest and swinging the meta around so that he was in front of him, Naruto continued running and the high-speed caused the man to catch fire before Naruto tossed him off a bridge and continued running making his way to Mercury Labs

Uzumaki Labs

Team Flash watched in anticipation as Narito headed for Mercury Labs when suddenly the power went out and blue lightning sped into the cortex, before the backup power came on and Zoom was standing in front of them, causing everyone to gasp as Joe aimed his gun at the speedster

Zoom reached up and took off his mask, causing Harry to gasp as he was looking at his worlds Flash, "Hello Team Flash." he smirked

"Don't move." Joe demanded

"Don't worry Detective, I'm not leaving just yet. After all I'm exactly where I want to be."

"Why would you want to be here?' Harry asked

"I'm going to help Nathan reach his full potential. Before my time remnant was interrupted in his scouting of you all he was able to see that dear old Nate loved you all more than his self. I'm going to make him just like me."

Everyone frowned, "Nate is nothing like you." Joe said with a glare

"Yeah he's a hero." Whitney said

"Oh, I've played the hero. Running around dressed like The Flash." Hunter chuckled

"Why?" Harry asked frowning

"To give people hope, Wells." Hunter smirked

"Hope?" Joe asked causing Hunter to look at him

"So I could rip it away from them. It's so fun pretending to be a hero." Hunter said

"You are no hero. You're nothing but a monster." Caitlin stated causing Hunter to twitch

"You say that Nathan is nothing like me." Hunter said before he saw a photo of Nora, and Henry before he picked it up, "You know, I never saw the crime photos of my mother's murder. Well, I guess I didn't need to. I have a ringside seat while he got whisked away. Too delicate, I suppose."

Team Flash scoffed, Naruto was anything but delicate, "Same tragic background. Same reason for running. Same desire to be the fastest, to be the best. The difference? He thinks his anger is dirty somehow. He wants to be seen as pure, the hero." Hunter said

"You idiot, when he gets angry he-" Whitney began but she was quickly shushed by everyone as Hunter looked at them

"So he does have a dark side." Hunter said smirking walking forward pausing slightly as Joe cocked his gun, "I wonder which of he would have to lose to become truly far gone? I setup his fathers accident and it didn't have the desired effect, so I'll take daddy number 2."

Before they could process what Zoom said, he sped forward and shoved his vibrating hand into Joe's chest causing everyone to scream

Wth Naruto

Unaware of what was going on, Naruto had made it to Mercury Labs and saved Tina, before he dropped her off with her employees before he sped away and ducked when a green fireball flew over his head, before he planted a hand on the ground and slid his feet as he spun around and punched the fire throwing speedster in the face sending him flying as he quickly vibrated his body letting the meta speeding at him from his back phase through him before he caught the man in a full nelson before he lifted him up and released him before he palmed the meta's face and slammed it into the street,

Looking up Naruto saw the other speedsters had ran in a circle and tossed lightning at him the lightning bolts merging into one big lightning bolt. Quckly planting his feet, Naruto reached forward and grasped the lightning and hurled it up into the sky, before he looked at the speedsters to see that they were tired

"Hm." Naruto focused and lightning began to arc across his fingers as the thunder clouds rumbled before Naruto raised his hands and clenched his fist sending down a large bolt of lightning that struck him and the other speedsters causing them to scream as Naruto's electrified hands kept the lightning at bay

When it was all over, Naruto saw that the speedster were all unconscious, and smirked "Who would've thought, I'd find inspiration from an Uchiha." he said before he sped forward grabbing all the unconscious metas

Uzumaki Labs

Naruto tossed the metas into the pipelibe, while he put the devices they all had into a bag, before he walked up to the cortex, "Guess who gist took out 20 speedsters without breaking a sweat.' Naruto smirked walking into the room but he paused when he saw Harry sitting there, "Harry where is everyone?"

Harry stood up, "The hospital.' he said causing Naruto to frown

"Is everything alright?' Naruto asked getting a shake of the head, "Harry?"

"While you were out Zoom came." Harry said causing Naruto to freeze

"What?" Naruto asked before he sped away to the hospital causing Harry to look after him sadly

Central City Memorial Hospital

Naruto arrived at the closet hospital, and arrived to see CCPD on the scene, along with Iris, Caitlin, a crying Whitney, Jesse, Linda and Cisco in the waiting room

"Iris." Naruto said walking up as a feeling of dread settled in the pit of his stomach, causing everyone to look at him, "Where is Joe?"

"H-he uh," Iris began but she began to sob as Naruto's world stopped

3 Days Later

The entire CCPD came out to lay Joe to rest and it was a tough occasion for everyone especially Jefferson, Naruto, Whitney, and Iris

As everyone was leaving the funeral, Naruto was standing in the rain, looking at the grave as Jefferson walked up to him while Iris, Caitlin, Linda, Cisco, Jesse, and Whitney stood beside him

"Nathan, you alright?" Jefferson asked as from what he had heard Naruto hadn't spoken since he heard the news

"I'm going to kill him." Naruto said emotionlessly, causing Jefferson to look at him

"You can't."

"And why not huh?" Naruto asked looking at Jefferson his eyes glowing with lightning, "He set up my dads accident, and he kil-" Naruto took a deep breath, "He took Joe from his family."

"My brother wouldn't want to see you walk down this road. Straight up murder is not justice, it's revenge. You weren't raised to be a killer, not by Joe, or Henry and Nora. This guy Zoom wants you to stoop to his level, and if you do then you'll be just like him, and how would you have made Joe proud then?" Jefferson asked causing Naruto to frown

"This isn't fair." Naruto said clenching his fist tightly to the point that blood was drawn, as tears fell down his cheeks,

"I know, but you have to be strong for Whitney, and Iris now. You will get this guy." Jefferson said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder

Later, West House

Naruto was sitting on the steps looking at a picture of him, Joe, and Iris when Cisco, Caitlin, Linda, and Iris walked out, "Hey.' Iris greeted as she, Linda and Caitlin sat down beside Naruto who looked up at them

"Hey, how's Whitney?' Naruto asked looking back down

"Asleep." Linda said

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Naruto told the girls, "I was finally at terms with my mom, dad, and Barry being gone. I can't fix this. I can't go back in time cause these goddamned wraiths are blocking me."

"Whats the point of being able to time travel when you can't go back and save the people who need saving?' Naruto asked

"You know how dangerous it is Nate." Cisco said as Naruto shook his head

"I'm not going to be able to get through this." Naruto said placing his face in his hands before Caitlin wrapped her arms around him

"Yes you will." Iris said causing Naruto to look up at her, "We will get through this together. All of us. We aren't just a team, we are a family."

"Yeah man, The Flash family is unstoppable." Cisco chimed in as everyone nodded

"Remember when we were little, and Dad sat us down and told us how dangerous his job was, and we should always be prepared for the worst case scenario." Iris said taking Naruto's hand into her own, "He prepared us to go through life without him, it may have came sooner than we expected but we have a responsibility to continue making him proud of us."

Naruto looked at Iris before a blue lightning streak with the sound of a high-pitched warping sound, "Zoom." Naruto said before he sped off

"Nate!" Everyone yelled

Naruto stopped a bit away from Hunter who was smirking at him, "Hello Flash, bad timing."

Naruto clenched his hands into cost as lightning surged around his body, "This ends now." he growled

"Not yet. There's always more to take, Nathan.' Hunter said

"You're gonna stay away from them." Naruto growled

"Well, that's completely up to you. When my time remnant met you did he tell you that Zoom needed to be the best."

"I don't give a fuck what you need." Naruto growled

"A race, Nate, between you and me to see who's the fastest. You win: this is over, and you get to be the hero."

"I'm not racing you." Naruto said

"Then your father won't be the only person you love that I'll take from you. Think about it, Flash. All I want to know is who's the fastest man alive on either world. I'll be waiting." Hunter said putting his mask back on before he sped off

Morning, Uzumaki Labs

Naruto was leaning against the cortex table, while everyone watched him "So Zoom wants to race you?" Linda asked

"Apparently he's obsessed with being the best." Naruto frowned

"Why would we trust him?" Whitney asked

"He just wants to race. You know, it actually makes sense in a completely-off-your-rocker sort of way." Cisco said

"That can't be everything he wants." Iris replied

"It isn't." Wells sighed causing everyone to look at him, "This Magnetar that was being developed by Mercury Labs that was stolen. Turns out, it can act as a pulsar."

"Whoa." Cisco said as Naruto sighed

"What is a pulsar?" Linda asked

"It's a power amplifier with a highly magnetized, dense rotating core that can be easily weaponized." Naruto explained

Cisco looked at the design of the magnitar and vibed something getting everyones attention, "Cisco?" Naruto asked

"What is it? What'd you see?" Caitlin asked

"Earth-2 splitting in half. Straight down to the poles. It's because of this machine." Cisco said

"That thing is powerful enough to destroy a planet?" Iris asked

"A lot more than just a planet, if it has the right power source." Harry said

"Like what?" Jesse asked

"Like me. That's why he wants to race. He wants to siphon the energy I create when I run." Naruto said

"He wants to siphon the energy off both of you." Harry sighed, "He doesn't want to just destroy Earth-2; he wants to take out every other planet in the multiverse."

"How many are there?" Whitney asked

"Infinite." Naruto said

"Yeah, well, he can do that?" Jesse asked

"If he can create a breach here from Earth-2 then we have to assume that he can get to all of 'em." Naruto said

"One pulse to destroy them all." Cisco sighed

"He wants to put me in a situation where I have no choice." Naruto said

"Nate you don't have to race him." Iris said walking closer to Naruto

"It's not that easy." Naruto replied

"Yes, it is." Caitlin said

"You just say no." Linda replied

"We find another way to stop him, together, like we always do." Caitlin said

"And do what, huh? Just sit around and wait for him to kill somebody else? No way." Naruto replied

"He needs you, Nate. He needs your speed to get what he wants. We have the advantage here." Cisco said

"And how do we get rid of him doing nothing?" Naruto asked getting no answers, "All I have to do is beat him. That saves the multiverse, this whole city, all of you. I won't let another person I love die when I can prevent it."

"I only have one question for all of you. Do you trust me?" Naruto asked

"I do." Whitney said walking up to Naruto, "Just promise that he won't win."

"He won't even finish the race." Naruto replied

"D-don't kill him." Whitney said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow, "Dad wouldn't like that."

Naruto nodded, "Harry, Cisco, can you track this thing?" he asked getting a nod Naruto watched as Cisco, and Harry got to work

Later

Naruto and his team arrived to see the large race lap, before he looked at everyone, "You all don't really have to be here." he said

"We trust you." Cisco said getting nods from everyone

"So you brought the entire crew huh?" Hunter spoke up causing everyone to look at him "I don't blame you it's gonna be one hell of a show."

"Cut the crap. We know you plan to power up the Magnetar so you can destroy the multiverse." Harry said

"Bravo. You figured it out almost. I don't want to destroy all of it. Th-"

Naruto sped forward and punched Hunter in the face sending him flying back into the magnetar causing it to explode as Zoom rolled on the ground, "You must be a bigger idiot than I thought if you really expected me to do this your way."

Hunter got up glaring at Naruto, "You'll pay for that." he said

"Make a move." Naruto smirked

Hunter put his mask on and raced forward ducking under Naruto's jab, before he backflipped and kicked Naruto in the chin and tried to turn to kick Naruto in the jaw, but Naruto blocked and spun like a top striking Zoom repeatedly before a kick to the midsection ssmt Zoom flying back

Zoom landed in a tumble, and when he tumbled up to his feet and began to stumble back Narito sped in and punched him in the jaw before a high-speed combo of a right jab followed by a left hook and a right uppercut was repeated 45 times, before a left overhand blow to Zoom's head sent him face first to the ground before Naruto kicked him away

Zoom punched the ground and got up his mask ripped up as he spit blood before he soed forward with a growl, and Naruto followed suit

Naruto's family watched cheering him on as all they saw were blue and white/gold lightning clashing over and over again before Naruto kicked Zoom back as he flipped away and when he was about to rush forward but paused when a wail was heard and everyone looked up to see 2 time wraiths heading for Zoom who was about to speed away but Naruto appeared over him in a split second before Zoom was slammed into the ground when a Rasengan was slammed into his back

Naruto flipped away back to his team, and everyone watched as the time wraiths surrounded Hunter who began to mummify before his blue lightning turned red as the time wraiths dragged Zoom up into the air into a portal

Linda, Caitlin, Iris, and Whitney hugged Naruto as he smirked while he and Cisco fist bumped as Jesse, and Harry smiled in relief

Morning

After cleaning up the magnetar and going to Earth-2 to save the guy in the iron mask everyone was in the cortex, watching as Cisco and Harry argued while getting the mask off the man, "You know what? In battle, choose your weapon wisely." Harry saif

"All right?" Cisco asked

"Some people choose a gun. I choose a Phillips-head screwdriver." Harry said as he and Cisco worked

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry. You're so particular."

"Ramon, can you just please,"

"Have you ever worked with a tool before?"

"I'm working with one now." Harry scoffed

"Are you ready? One, two, and," Cisco counted down before the locks on the mask clicked and they helped the man take it off

"Ugh, I don't know what's more annoying, being in that thing or listening to you two arguing about it." the man said as the two looked at him in surprise

Naruto looked up and was shocked as he found himself looking at his father

"Um you're," Iris began

"I'm Jay Garrick." Jay introduced as he saw Naruto looking at him in surprise, "What?"

"N-nothing, its just..."

Jay saw the picture of Nora, Henry, Barry and Naruto, and walked over to it, before picking it up, "I'm your fathers doppelganger." Jay said

"Yeah." Naruto nodded watching Jay,

"Lets get you cleaned up." Caitlin said walking up to Jay and leading him away

"You okay?" Iris asked getting a nod from Naruto

"I will be.' Naruto said

Moments Later

A cleaned up Jay walked into the cortex with a red vest with a large lightning bolt on it and blue pants, before Harry, and Cisco walked up with the mask

"So the reason you didn't have your powers is because there was a dampener in the mask." Cisco said showing Jay something attached inside of the mask

"I don't want to see this thing ever again." Jay said vibrating his hand and splitting the mask in half, "Thank you, all of you, for saving me from Zoom, especially you, Flash."

"You're welcome, Flash." Naruto nodded shaking Jay's hand, "I'd like to pick your brain about your experiences if your up for it."

"Anytime, but not now I have to do is find my way home."

"Of course, and where's that?" Iris asked

"I think you would call it Earth-3." Jay said

"Uh-huh. Well, I can get you to Earth-2." Cisco said who had been practicing opening breeches

"My daughter and I can help you with the rest." Harry said

"We can?" Jesse asked

"Yes, we can. We're going home." Harry smiled

Later, Breech Room

Everyone was in the breech room, saying their goodbyes, "Okay. Snow. You're a tremendous scientist, but you're an even better person." Harry said to Caitlin who smiled

"Don't make me cry, Harry." Caitlin said before the two hugged before Harry walked over to Naruto

"Hey. I'm a better man than I was when I got here, and that's 'cause of you." Harry said

"Don't mention it." Naruto replied smiling as he and Harry shook hands before Harry walked over to Cisco

Naruto was approached by Jesse, "So if its not to much trouble, can I keep coming here and training?" she asked

"Your always welcome here." Naruto smiled before he and Jesse hugged with Jesse kissing his cheek

Harry and Jesse walked over to Jay as Cisco opened a breech, before Jesse looked at her new friends, "Thank you guys, seriously, for saving our home."

Everyone nodded before Jay room the Wells by their shoulders and sped into the breech

Later

Everyone returned home with Cisco being called away for some kind of emergency with his brother as Caitlin, Linda, and Iris were sitting in the living room with Naruto in their home, "Can't stop thinking about my dad's doppelganger. Never thought he'd be a speedster. It makes me miss him even more. We just won. We just beat Zoom. Why does it feel like I just lost?" Naruto asked sighing

"Because you've lost a lot in your life, Nate, more than most." Linda said

"That is true but I've gained so much too, your girls and my friends. I will do whatever I need to do to keep you all safe no matter what." Naruto said getting smiles from the girls as they cuddled up with Naruto on the couch

Meanwhile

Whitney was in the guest room she was borrowing in the house, looking at the tube she found in Harry's workshop with yellow lightning inside it from when Harry had siphoned off Naruto's speed force energy before they went to Earth 2, she didn't know what she wanted to do with it yet

Meanwhile across the street a figure in a black cloak and a brown mask comparable to a gas mask combined with a plague doctor mask watched the house before he turned and left

Finished

Naruto's Powers

Common Powers: Superhuman Speed, Enhanced Strength, Superhuman Stamina, Superhuman Reflexes, Superhuman Agility, Accelerated Healing/Regeneration, Aerokinesis, Electrokinesis, Enhanced Mental Process, Increased Perceptions, Intangibility, Self-Sustenance, Speed Force Aura, Superhuman Durability

Advanced Powers-Time-Travel, Dimensional Travel, Electro-Blast, Electromagnetism, Energy Construct Creation, Flight, Infinite Mass Punch, Sharing The Force (Basic Level), Speed Force Absorption, Speed Force Sense (Basic Level), Steal Speed, Speed Mind

Other Powers: Chronokinesis, Decelerated Aging, Speed Clones, Speed Scouts, Superhuman Strength, Atomic Inhibition, Vibration Manipulation(Phasing, Shockwave Inducement)

Chakra Manipulation- Elemental Manipulation (Biju Elements), Shadow Clones, Rasengan (Multiple variations), Super Strength, Flight, Healing, Fuinjutsu


	30. Crisis on Earth X

3 Months Later

It's been 3 months since Team Flash defeated Zoom and lost Joe West, much has changed with Naruto putting his energy into training, being the Flash and spending time with his friends

Recently Caitlin had been experience difficulty with her powers after she was hit by white energy when she was leaving the doctors office

Cisco's brother had died the night that Zoom was defeated and he had begged Naruto to go back in time to save him, but Naruto told Cisco that he still couldn't reaching into the speed force and showing Cisco the Time wraith that were waiting for him to try, so Cisco had to deal with the lose of his brother like Naruto had to deal with losing Joe

Iris was getting by, having officially decided to get back with Naruto was helping a lot, and being there for Whitney along with Naruto

Uzumaki Labs had partnered with CCPD and Iron Heights by providing anti-meta human tech along with better protective gear

With all the loses around them, Team Flash became closer as an result, but trouble was already brewing

Unknown Building

A man walked into a building after being plagued with hallucinations for the last 2 months, when he saw the masked man watching him, "Who?"

"I am Alchemy." Alchemy introduced

"I have visions of another life. Please, make them stop." the man pleaded

"Is that what you really want? To make the visions stop? Or do you want them to come true? To be fast again?" Alchemy asked

"To have speed?" the man asked

"Yes. Do you want that other life?" Alchemy asked

"That's what I want." the man said on his knees as Alchemy walked up to him,

"Once again, you will have power. And no man will be your rival." Alchemy said causing the man to laugh before there was a white flash of light

Uzumaki Labs

Cisco was working on the gauntlets for his suit, when Naruto sped in, "Yo Cisco your not busy are you?"

"Yes, I am. Whatever you have to say it can wait." Cisco said frustrated

"Damn, okay, I'll just find someone else who wants to help me make a Saiyan healing tank." Naruto said turning and walking away, as Cisco paused and looked up before he quickly ran after Naruto and grabbed his arm

"Wait, wait lets not be to hasty. S-Saiyan tank you say?" Cisco asked giddy

"You sure you don't want to work on your gauntlets?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow as he held in a smile

"Naw, I'm good. I can get to them later, let's do your thing." Cisco said causing Naruto to chuckle

"Alright." Naruto nodded before he lead Cisco to the bunker and Cisco looked at the large tank with the Freiza Force logo on it, "I kinda stole Nappa's ship when he and Vegeta landed on Earth and got to a planet under Freiza's control and found this along with all the info on it from their computer systems."

Naruto walked over to a computer and put in a USB, while Cisco was tracing his hand against the tank in awe of it, "Yo you good?" he asked looking at Cisco who looked at him and nodded

"Yeah, I'm- I'm good. Lets do this." Cisco said walking over to Naruto

The two friends began to work together when Cisco's phone rung as he was now the metahuman specialist for the CCPD, "Capt. Singh what can I do for you?" he asked answering his phone

"Mr. Ramon, I need you to meet with our CSI at the water front. We have a situation that may be metahuman related." Singh said

"I'll be right there." Cisco said hanging up and looking to Naruto who raised an eyebrow "Looks like the metas are back."

"Great." Naruto sighed, standing up straight, "We'll put a pin in this for now, and I'll come and meet my replacement, seems like a good time."

Cisco and Naruto left the lab and headed for the water front where a crowd had gathered and were being briefed by Singh as he lead them to his problem

"We found another husk this morning." Singh said

"Husk?" Naruto and Cisco asked

"Yes, for the past 6months we've been finding these skin husks around the city and we think they are attached to the meta-humans." Singh said pointing forward as Naruto and Cisco saw a man working on the husk, "This is now the fourth one. I need you guys to figure out what's happening before there's a fifth."

"Julian, this is Nathan Allem, and Cisco Ramon. I thought you could use some help on this one." Singh said as Julian looked up at Naruto, and Cisco who waved politely

"I don't need any help, Captain. Especially from them." Julian said causing Naruto and Cisco to raise an eyebrow

"What is that?" Naruto asked after clearing his throat

"Another epidermal husk, Allen. A fully intact human pelt, comprised of nothing but the stratum corneum. You see what I mean?" Julian said taking a sample

"Do we have any theories as to what's causing them?" Cisco asked

"Well, I'll take a wild guess at it and say it's the same thing that created the last four husks." Julian said causing Naruto and Cisco to sigh before Naruto looked to Singh

"Spalling could be caused from toxic epidermal necrolysis, or maybe some kind of moist desquamation from intense radiation exposure. We've had a lot of-"

"Radioactive metas. Yes, thank you, Allen. I've read all the case studies. I'll tell you what, when I figure it out, I'll enlighten you then, shall I? Thanks." Julian interrupted

"You know what why don't I-" Naruto began

"Hey okay, lets take a deep breath." Singh said getting in front of Naruto who had began to advance forward,

Cisco walked to the husk and cut himself a sample, while Julian looked like he was about to say something, "We'll get this back to the lab, and will get in touch with whatever we find."

"What a dick." Naruto said walking off with Cisco as Julian glared after the two as they left with Singh

Uzumaki Lab

Naruto was sitting on a desk eating an pear as Caitlin looked over the DNA, while Cisco looked into Julian, "Do you really think it's necessary to look into this guy?" Cisco asked

"I asked around, and no one really knows what's this guy deal is." Naruto said

"Well let's see. says here that Julian was born to a rich family in England and as the first born son he was meant to inherent the dough that was built up from past generations. Says he eventually became a historian, with his dissertation "Anthropological analysis of the Brahmastra" published by Oxford University."

"So basically he's a filthy rich douchebag?" Naruto asked

"Pretty much." Cisco said nodding before Caitlin in her chair rolled over to the desk

"Nate what is this?" Caitlin asked holding up an envelop

"Oh, Barry and Iris are getting married." Naruto shrugged

"Well why aren't you going?" Caitlin asked

"Kinda weird going to the counterpart of my girlfriends wedding as she is marrying the counteoart of my dead brother, and I can't take any of you because your counterparts will be there as that will be hard to explain to everyone not in the know about alternate Earths and that Barry is the Flash." Naruto said

"He's your brother, you should go." Cisco said

"We are busy here." Naruto replied shaking his head

"You said whenever you go to other Earth's. its like a split second has passed when you come back, so go be there for your brother." Cisco said causing Naruto to sigh as he looked to Caitlin who nodded smiling

"Fine." Naruto said before he grabbed the envelop and kissed Caitlin's lips, "Be back in a second." he said

Naruto sped forward and vanished in a blue portal that closed after him immediately

Arrowverse

Naruto sped out of the portal, to see the Waverider, Oliver, and Felicity, and Kara, and Alex also arriving, shaking his head he shot forward to S.T.A.R. Labs

Naruto stopped in front of a store and looked around, "Nate?" Barry called stopping in his run, as Naruto smiled, "You made it!"

"Couldnt miss my little brothers wedding. No matter how weird its going to be." Naruto smiled walking forward and the two hugged, "So got the butterflies yet?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Barry said causing Naruto to chuckle as Oliver arrived after dropping Felicity off with the girls at the nail salon, "Hey Oli, this is Nate my brother from another Earth."

"Nice to meet you. I heard a lot about you." Oliver said shaking Naruto's hand

"Thanks, I'm guessing your just like my Oliver, hope Laurel's keeping you grounded." Naruto smiled as Oliver blinked

"Laurel?" Oliver asked

"Yeah, your fiancee." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow before he caught the look in Olover's eyes, "I'm guessing you aren't engaged on this Earth."

"Laurel died here." Barry whispered causing Naruto to blink in surprise

"Oh."

"Lets just get fitted for our tux." Oliver said walking into the store as Naruto and Barry watched him before they looked to each other and shrugged following after him

Trying on their tuxedo's, Naruto and Oliver listened to Barry, "You know, I mean, I've been in love with Iris since I was ten. How am I supposed to fit all that love into one vow? I've already written 38 pages, single spaced."

"You could always speed-read it." Oliver said

"No, no one would understand me." Barry said as Naruto walked out tugging at his bow tie

"I would." Naruto commented walking up to Barry,

"I don't know what to do, man, I need help." Barry sighed

"Barry, when you're up there, and you look into her eyes just be honest with her. The words will come." Naruto said

"And if they don't, the look on your face will tell her everything that she needs to know." Oliver added walking up and smiling at Barry, "You clean up nice, my friend."

"Thanks. Yeah, you, too." Barry said before he looked to Naruto, "You sure you don't want a haircut."

"Touch my hair you lose a hand." Naruto said ruffling his wild spiky blond hair, as Barry scoffed smiling

"I can't believe you're really doing this." Oliver said to Barry

"Yeah, man. What can I say, I got the girl. And, so did you both." Barry said to Naruto and Oliver, "You ever think about making it official? Again?"

"Um I think that with everything going on right now, it's just not the right time." Oliver sighed

"You love her?" Barry asked

"I love her so much." Oliver admitted

"Put a ring on her." Naruto said as he began to retye his bowtie

"I agree, people like us are always going to be getting into trouble, right? Having someone we love by our side just makes getting out of that trouble that much easier. We have something to fight for. If I can have my happy ending, so can you. I promise." Barry said

"I'm supposed to be the all-knowing mentor." Oliver sighed

"I have been known to catch up." Barry said causing Oliver and Naruto to look at him, "What's wrong?"

Oliver walked off

"You didn't react to my joke." Barry said before Naruto sped behind him wrapping an arm around his shoulder

"Thats because it was corny." Naruto stated

Later, CC Jitters

Naruto walked into the party after booking a hotel room, and saw Kara, "Nate? Oh my god!" Kara said rushing forward and hugging Naruto

"Kara, what're you doing here?'

"I'm a friend of Barry's. What are you doing here?'

"Barry is my brother." Naruto said causing Kara to blink in surprise, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure because I sense that your sad and I hope it doesn't to have anything to do with me."

"No, its a long story. I was a little upset that you didn't come back to see me in the last 2 years.'

"2 Years, Kara what happened was only 3 months ago.' Naruto said causing Kara to blink in confusion as Naruto gained a look of realization, "I see, seems when I was traveling to your Earth, I was somehow mixing in my ability to time travel."

Kara nodded as Alex walked over and she and Naruto shared a hug, "Finally someone I know." she said

"Nice to see you to Alex." Naruto smiled before he saw Joe and frowned, "Excuse me."

The sisters nodded as Naruto walked over to Joe who was with Lucille and Iris, "There's the bride to be.' Naruto said causing Iris to smile brightly before the two hugged

"Nate, I'm so glad you could make it." Iris said

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it for the world." Naruto said before he looked to Joe who shook his hand, "Joe."

"How are you?" Joe asked smiling

"I'm solid, can I talk to you for a moment?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Joe before they walked off a bit, "I need a favor."

"Okay, what kind of favor?"

"3 months ago on my Earth, Zoom came with his army, and while I was dealing with them, he killed you in front of Iris and Whitney."

Joe looked at Naruto in shock, "I know this is probably the worst timing, but Ibwas hoping before I had to go back to my Earth that you'd be willing to record a message for your daughters?"

"Absolutely." Joe nodded

"Thank you." Naruto smiled as Joe walked off while Naruto walked off to Alex who had a juiced up Scotch that Cisco had made for him as she poured a glass he took it and held it up as if it was a toast before downing the shot, while she smirked and refilled another glass and knocked it back like he did

"People who drinks like that is looking to make something go away." Sara said walking up

"Yeah, well," Alex paused as Sara drunk her scotch just like she and Naruto did, "And what are you looking to make go away?"

"Nothing. I just like the taste of scotch." Sara said

"Fair enough." Naruto said taking another shot as Alex did the same

"I just called off my engagement." Alex said causing Naruto to look at her

"Ooh." Sara said

"Yeah. So being here...really brings up a lot." Alex nodded

"What, did you catch him cheating?" Naruto asked ready to pay whoever this guy a visit

"Uh-uh. Her." Alex said shaking her head "It wasn't anything like that. We just wanted different things, you know? Wish I had realized that sooner. Had to make a break for it before later came around."

"So, let me guess, being at the rehearsal dinner for the world's most perfect couple is probably the last place that you wanna be." Sara said as Kara and Caitlin walked up

"I can get behind that." Kara said downing a shot, "The man I love, and thought was dead, is alive. And every night I'd make up all these scenarios of how I'd see him again and now he's actually here, but, guess what? He's married."

"I have a split personality because of my powers where I turn into a homicidal ice queen, and the last boyfriend I had killed y counterpart from another Earth right in front of me." Caitlin said downing a shot for herself before all the women looked to Naruto

"I'm on another Earth at the wedding rehearsal dinner for my brother whose been dead since I was 11, and the counterpart of the girl who I've had an on and off relationship for the past 5 years, where my adopted father is alive and well and I just spent the last three months grieving for him." Naruto said getting nods before they all tapped their glasses

"To making things go away." Sara said before they all tapped their glass

"And loving the taste of scotch." Naruto said as they all took their shots

Naruto's Hotel

The door was kicked in as Naruto and Alex walked in making out, followed by 3 clones each carrying Caitlin, Kara, and Sara

The ladies were tossed on the bed watching as the 4 Naruto's in sync with each other took off their shirts and dove for them

Next Morning

Naruto was asleep cuddling with the naked bodies of Kara, Alex, Sara, and Caitlin when Alex, Caitlin and Kara woke up, looking around in shock before the three made eye contact and blushed while slowly sliding out the bed careful not to wake Naruto, and Sara before they gathered their things

"Oh my god." Alex whispered

"I can't believe this.' Caitlin whispered

"What did we do?' Kara asked in a whisper

"We, we we had a one night stand." Caitlin said

"Together with the same guy, at the same time." Alex said

"Multiple times." Kara nodded

"Kara, it's horrible." Alex moaned

"Okay, okay, we are healthy, single women, and we just had a really great time at a wedding, there's nothing wrong with that." Kara said nodding

"Yeah, we didn't do anything wrong." Caitlin said buttoning her shirt

"We didn't?" Alex asked

"No." Kara said looking to the blondes, "We should probably go before they wake up."

"Okay, yeah." Alex said before the girls quickly and silently snuck out

When the door closed, Naruto and Sara opened their eyes smiling, "Wow." Naruto laughed

"Yeah, they could've at least waited till they were out of the room to talk." Sara said as she and Naruto sat up looking at the time

"The wedding starts in 4 Hours." Naruto said stretching

"Want to go for a fourth round, or get ready?" Sara asked getting a smirk from Naruto who pulled her into his lap

"Well I am a speedster so time isn't an issue." Naruto said before Sara moaned along with Naruto as he pushed his cock inside her pussy before the two began to make out as Sara grinded her hips on Naruto

4 Hours Later, Chruch

Naruto and Sara had went a little longer than they expected and arrived 5 minutes before the wedding with Naruto now standing with Barry, "So big day." Naruto said

"Yeah."

"You ready?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, I don't know. I just wish mom and dad were here you know?" Barry asked

"They are." Naruto smiled placing his hands on Barry's shoulders, "They'd be proud, and so happy with the man you've become." Naruto smiled getting a nod from Barry

"Sparkling?"

"Excuse me?' Barry asked as Naruto and he looked to the waitress,

"Oh, um I just thought you might be a little parched. Big day, jitters and all. You're getting married." the waitress said as Naruto studied her while Barry smiled awkwardly

"I am." Barry nodded

"Today." the waitress said

"Today. Yes, I am." Barty nodded as Naruto gave an amused smile

"Today." Naruto said

"Yeah." Barry nodded smiling

"Yeah. So, sparkling water? I have lemon, I have lime." the waitress asked looking at Naruto and Barry with awed expressions

"Nah, we're good." Naruto said

'Thank you." Barry nodded

"Okay. I'm really excited to be here." the waitress said as the brothers were about to turn back to each other but paused to look at her with raised eyebrows, "Oh. I mean, at a wedding. Any wedding. It just so happens to be your wedding."

"You love weddings." Naruto noted

"I really do." the waitress said smiling

"That's cool." Barry nodded

"Actually. And, I don't know, I just feel like this is gonna be one for the ages. I'm really happy I got to see it." the waitress said

"Have we met?" Barry asked causing Naruto to glance at him

"No. No, I'm a complete and total stranger. Good luck up there. Just remember to say "I do"." The waitress said walking off

"So you felt it too?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, something about her is familiar." Barry said before they looked up and as music began to play and got in position with Cisco and Oliver as Kara began to sing

Can't say how the days Will unfold Can't change what the Future may hold But I want you in it Every hour, every minute This world can race by far too fast Hard to see While it's all flying past But it's clear now You're standing here now I am meant to be Wherever you are next to me All I want to do Is come running home to you Come running home to you And all my life I promise to Keep running home to you"

As Iris was escorted to Barry whose eyes were tearful, everyone stood wotb the exception of Rory who was asleep

"I wish your parents were here to see this." Joe whispered to Barry

"They are." Barry replied smiling before Joe went to sit down

"Everyone, please be seated." the priest said causing everyone to sit, "Welcome to you all. I'm honored to be presiding over the wedding of Barry Allen and Iris West. Although I don't know them well, I know that this is a good match. How do I know that? Well Because of you, because of all of you. Looking out at their friends and their family and seeing the joy on all your faces, seeing how happy you are for them, tells me everything I need to know. It tells me that these two people deserve to be together. They deserve to be happy and fulfilled. And they deserve a long life together. And now to the standard housekeeping. Does anyone have just cause why these two should not be married? Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

A heat vision blast struck the priest who was reduced to ashes causing everyone to jump as the civilians gasped and looked over to the entrance to see Nazis backed by 3 men with

"Peace is overrated." the woman floating said

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Iris said

"Nazis?" Oliver asked

"I hate Nazis." Barry, Naruto, Oliver, and Kara said together

Naruto walked forward his tux shredding as his Flash suit appeared before an army of clones appeared "Get the people out of here." Naruto said and in flashes of white lightning the clones grabbed every non-viglante before getting them out

"You idiots just made the worst mistake of your lives." Naruto said before the nazi's opened fire and Naruto raised a hand stealing the speed from the bullets causing them to fall to the ground

"Who are you?' Kara asked

"Come find out." The woman said before she and Kara rushed each other and tackled each other flying through the ceiling of the church as Caitlin went Killer Frost and began shooting ice shards at the Nazis, while while Mick began using his heat gun, as Jax, and Stein merged into Firestorm while Alex, and Sara ripped their dresses a bit to give them more mobility

Naruto sped forward punching a Nazi in the face sending him flying back, before he ducked and under a punch while spinning and punched the Nazi in the jaw before he took a deep breath and a blast of fire expelled forward and took out 4 of the Nazis

Naruto turned to catch an arrow headed for his eye and looked up at the banister to a man who had been trying to snipe everyone with his bow and arrow, tossing the arrow down as it tried and failed to electrocute him

Naruto was stopped by Oliver, "I got him." Oliver said getting a nod from Naruto who sped off, "Cisco! I need a breach up top!"

Cisco who had been tossing vibrational burst opened a breach for Oliver teleporting him up top

Naruto began to punch and kick the Nazis sending them flying away before he jumped along with everyone else when Kara was sent flying into the church and a piece of debris hit Cisco in the back of the head knocking him unconscious before 2 Nazis tried to shot hI'm but Naruto and Barry sped forward

Naruto kneed one in the back sending him flying into a banister face first at high speeds, while Barry held the others gun up and punched him on the face knocking him out

The two were about to check on Cisco when Kara used her super strength to clap her hands causing a sonic force to disorient everyone as Naruto's mask peeled away from his face as he held his ears before the mask regenerated

Kara picked up the disoriented masked woman and punched her sending her flying back groaning as she cradled her gut and when Kara went to press the attack black lightning appeared and knocked her away as now a man in a white and yellow version of Naruto's suit appeared with the woman in a bridle carry

"Not bad." the man said in a distorted voice looking at the heroes, "Fall back."

A flash and was dropped forcing everyone to look away and when their eyes opened the nazis were gone with the exception of the unconscious ones

Later

S.T.A.R. Labs

Everyone with the exception of a comatose Cisco was in the Cortex, "You wiped the minds of the guests at the wedding?" Oliver asked

"Yep. Like the fight never happened." Rory said holding a device in his hand

"Any idea where they fled?" Barry asked

"No. Kara and I searched the entire city, there's no trace of them." Naruto said

"Well, clearly they attacked because you all were there." Iris spoke up

"Killers, heroes, then what?" Barry asked

"If I know my history, ethnic cleansing, world domination." Felicity said

"Make America Aryan again." Jax sighed

"Which it never was." Caiin said

"Hashtag "melting pot"." Iris sighed

"I hate Nazis." Rory said

"Their appearance seems quite a severe course of action in support of a cause that was defeated over 70 years ago." Stein said frowning

"Apparently they didn't know about the Yalta Conference." Barry said

"What's a Yalta?" Rory asked

"For real?" Naruto asked

"That woman didn't seem surprised to see me." Kara realized

"How did she even know you were on this Earth?" Alex asked

"And how was she as strong as you?" Barry wondered

"That archer matched me, shot for shot." Oliver said walking to a monitor where footage was seen of the man they took prisoner

"And we have a speedster to deal with." Naruto said causing Barry to sigh

"You know, I think it's time we got some answers." Oliver frowned

Unknown Location

The speedster was sitting on a ledge overlooking the city, "The Kryptonian was stronger than we anticipated." the dark archer said

"Next time, she won't be so lucky." Overgirl said before the Reverse Flash sped up

"What did you do? What did you do? You were supposed to wait until we were ready before you attacked!" Reverse Flash yelled at the speedster that was sitting down

"Opportunity knocked in the form of a wedding. We answered." the speedster said not looking at Eobard

"Opportunity knocked and you answered. Well, now, because of your recklessness, we have lost Prometheus." Eobard growled walking up to the speedster before in a flash of black lightning his neck was grabbed and he was dangling over the ledge

The speedster pressed a button on his mask and it receded showing Naruto's face underneath (Will be referred to as Nate)

"Watch your tone." Nate said with a glare, "Let's get this one thong clear, we don't need you as much as you think we do, so keep you thoughts to yourself or I'll remove your legs and go to your future and kill everyone you've ever loved. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Furher." Eobard said before Nate tossed him over his shoulder sending Eobard flying into a building that cracked around him as he fell to the ground

"We saw some of what the heroes were capable of, and not just that my counterpart is here." Nate smirked as his eyes darkened to a red shade with 3 tomoe spinning in each eye, "This will be fun."

"What do we do about Promithius?" Dark Archer asked as his mask vanished showing Oliver's face underneath

"He got himself caught, so he's responsible for freeing himself. And if he does free himself, and finds us, you will be in charge of killing him. Is that understood Oliver?"

"..Yes, Furher." Oliver said

"Now my wife.' Nate said turning to Overgirl who's mask vanished showing Kara's face underneath, "Lets move onto the next phase."

"Yes beloved. Fan boy, find the prism." Kara said looking at Eobard who frowned

Finished


	31. Crisis on Earth X part2

Naruto, Iris, Kara, Barry, Sara, and Oliver were standing in front of the cell of Prometheus as he began to take off his mask, while Felicity walked up

"Oh, my God." Felicity said as Oliver looked at Prometheus in shock

"Oh, my God what? Who is that?" Iris asked

"That's Tommy Merlyn." Sara said

"He died over 4 years ago." Felicity added

"Oliver, who's Tommy Merlyn?" Barry asked

"Thea's other brother and my best friend." Oliver said after a moment before he stepped forward, "We're gonna need a moment alone."

Everyone nodded and walked off to the cortex where everyone else was waiting, "He's a crony." Rory said

"Anachronism." Sara corrected

"That's what I said." Rory retorted

"Lately we've been dealing with anachronisms. It's people and things displaced throughout time." Sara explained

"Ok, but why would Nazis from 1945 want to crash my wedding?" Iris asked

"Crab legs. They were delicious." Rory said

"Well, Iris has a point, though. If they're out of time, they would've targeted the military or law enforcement." Alex said

"Tommy was plucked from 5 years ago and put in the Prometheus wardrobe. That doesn't make any sense." Felicity added

"It does if we're not dealing with an anachronism." Caitlin said beside Naruto

"Visitors from another earth." Naruto said getting nods from Barry's team

"Whoa. There are more than one?" Jax asked

"Infinite." Naruto said

"Wait, I thought there were 52." Kara said

"On any cosmic map there are 52 that have been visited, but I've been making a map of the multiverse to keep my mind busy." Naruto said

"Facinating as this is, I'm hard pressed to think of one where Nazis are ascendant." Stein spoke up

"I can. A placed called Earth-X." Harry said

A video of the Nazis at work began to play, "It doesn't have a designation because it's a place so awful, so horrific, no sane person would ever travel there." Harry said

"It's basically our earth-same history, same timeline- with one crucial and critical difference." Harry said as Stein, and Felicity looked the most put out by what they were hearing with good reason

"So let me hypothesize." Stein frowned, "The Nazis developed the atomic bomb before the United States did, and they were more than happy to use it."

"Yes, the Nazis won the war, and New York, London, Paris, Moscow-all obliterated. The SS set up outposts not only all throughout Europe but also all throughout the Americas, and Hitler continued his brutal reign aided by prime ministers and presidents sympathetic to him until his death in 1994." Harry said

"Now they're not happy ruling just one earth. God. This is making me physically ill." Felicity said walking off

"Yeah, the line starts behind me." Jax agreed

"W-we have to find them. I mean, do you think they're using the breach to hop between worlds?" Kara asked

"That or they're operating from a staging area somewhere in Central City or close by." Alex said

"Well, good thing we have a metric ton of smart people in this building and Rory." Naruto said causing Rory to look at him

"Let's get to work on finding our new friends from Earth-X." Barry said

Everyone got to work on finding the Nazis but came up with nothing before they got word that the Nazis reappeared, and Naruto, Kara, Barry and Oliver sped off

Naruto, Kara, and Barry arrived at Dayton Optical System and had to wait for Oliver, walking over to Kara, Naruto asked, "Hey so we are good right?"

"Wha-yeah perfectly good." Kara nodded

"You sure?' Naruto asked getting a nod from Kara who smiled

"I'm sure," Kara began before they all looked up when Oliver arrived on his motorcycle before he got off

"Just a quick reminder, super speed... I don't have it." Oliver said

"Noted/Right." Naruto and Kara said as Barry just nodded

"So what do we know about this place? Why are the Earth-Xers targeting it?" Barry asked

"Because they had something we need." Nate said walking forward with his mask on along with Reverse Flash, Overgirl, and Dark Archer and Reverse Flash carrying a glass casing with a large red object in it that he placed on the ground

"Whatever you stole." Oliver began

"We're gonna want it back." Naruto finished for him

"Your confidence is predictable. You've faced some of the greatest evils known to man, and you've defeated them, but if you think so highly of yourselves that you can defeat any threat that comes your way," Nate said before everyone watched in shock as the Earth-Xers revealed thier faces, "How do you feel about us?" Nate asked smirking at Naruto

"This is sick." Oliver said

"Do you mean looking at your reflection and seeing only weakness? I agree." Dark Archer replied

"Thawne?" Barry asked

"Direct from Earth-1. Do you like my face?" Eobard said

"It's the face you were wearing when I became the Flash." Barry said

"I thought I'd put it on again. You know, for old time's sake. Plus, handsome." Eobard laughed

"I watched you die." Barry said

"Or did you? It's time travel, Barry. So very confusing. I always seem to be saying that to you, don't I?" Eobard asked

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked causing the others to glance at him as he looked dead at his counterpart speaking in what sounded to them japanese but not at the same time

"Doing what we were always taught to do." Nate smirked

"Tommy killed himself." Oliver said to Dark Archer

"I heard your Tommy died years ago. That's what this earth does. It makes people soft." Dark Archer replied

"We've been watching you. We've been watching all of you and how you've squandered the potential of 3 worlds. On our earth, we've developed a meritocracy. We've accomplished greatness."

"You're perverse." Kara said

"No, Kara, you're the perversion. The most powerful being on the planet rendered weak by saccharine Americana? My pod was blessed to crash in the Fatherland."

"Then go back there." Barry said

"This is not your earth. Leave." Oliver demanded

"I don't answer to the likes of you." Nate smirked, "My allegiance is to the Fatherland and to my wife."

Overgirl smiled as she looked to Nate causing Naruto and Kara to look at each other

"We are here to Naruto to do what you and I were taught to do by those bastards in Konohagakure. After all it is our duty as The Yogen no Ko-tachi."

Oliver, Barry, and Kara looked at Naruto confused, "And how is invading this Earth with a deranged fanboy," Eobard gritted his teeth, as Overgirl and Nate smiled, "an angst filled archer," Dark Archer glared, "and a woman who spits in the face of her kryptonian family," Overgirl glared at Naruto, "Going to help you achieve peace?"

"Simple we are going to kill you and your friends, then everyone in positions of power will be dealt with and the humans will soon fall in line."

"I've heard enough." Naruto said lightning exploding around his body as if he was reeving an engine

"Good, cause I'm done talking for now. By the way, you can call me Godspeed." Nate said as his mask reappeared before he and Naruto sped for each other, Barry, and Eobard soon joined the fight as white/gold lightning clashed with black lightning while, dark yellow lightning chased after red lightning

Oliver drew his bow and aimed am arrow at Overgirl who raised an eyebrow, "And what do you think that's going to do?" she asked amused, "Bullets bounce off of me."

"Oh, this arrow won't." Oliver whispered before he fired the arrow that covering broke apart revealing somehow, someway that Oliver had gotten his hands on kryptonite as the arrow pierced her arm

Immediately Godspeed appeared before Oliver and went to backhand him away when in a crack of lightning Naruto appeared and kicked him away

Godspeed went rolling and flipped back to his feet as his mask vanished showing his lip was busted, "Nice." Nate said as his Sharingan manifested and formed a familiar pattern

"How dare you weild those eyes, with what they took from us." Naruto growled

"I thought it was justice. He took something precious from me, so I took something precious from him. What did you do with yours? Forgive him?"

"I killed him the first chance I got." Naruto said causing Nate to laugh

"Good, maybe your not completly worthless, because there is a version of us that befriended that bastard, and later cut his hair like him. I took great pleasure in destroying that world." Nate smiled

Overgirl ripped the arrow from her arm and flew up to throw it at Oliver as if she were sitting him but Kara stepped forward and used her super breath to push Overgirl back into the Dayton Optical sign

Nate saw this and sped forward ducking under Naruto's swing before Naruto's eyes widened when he felt 98 punches connect to his torso and face sending him flying back into a wall, as Nate knelt beside Overgirl as Reverse Flash appeared

"Get the prism out of here now." Nate ordered and Reverse Flash did so as he grabbed Dark Archer, and Overgirl standing up as Naruto got to his feet,

"I'm pissed." Overgirl and Naruto said at the same time

"Well, take it out on that." Nate said to a building under construction a few blocks away and she immediately used her heat vision to start it's collapse

"It's gonna fall." Kara said before she flew off as Naruto sped away

"All right. Get me over there." Oliver told Barry before Barry sped with Oliver to the building

Naruto and Barry saved the workers as Kara held up a metal frame

"Barry, focus your powers to your muscles." Naruto said

"Wha-why?' Barry asked

"Itll speed up the growth of your muscles and give you a form of super strength."

"What how?" Barry asked

"I haven't looked into the science behind just do it." Naruto said speeding forward to grab a steel frame so Oliver using his arrow with the appropriate wiring could tie them up tightly till Kara used her heat vision and after a moment the building was steady

"The site's cleared." Naruto said at the bottom looking up at the site

"And stabilized." Kara said landing beside him

"Nice work." Barry smirked

"Let's not celebrate just yet. We gave those doppelgangers the window they needed to escape." Oliver said

"Escape with what?" Kara asked

S.T.A.R. Labs

Naruto was looking out a window as everyone listened to Harry, "Dayton Optical Systems calls it the Prism. What on earth do they need a sub-light generator for?"

"It's basically a spectral emitter that uses quantum entanglement." Felicity said

"You could also use it to create a stable fusion reaction." Wells added

"Ok, which all means what?" Iris asked only for her and Oliver to look confuse as no one answered, "No. Guys, really, I would like to know what you're talking about."

"Well, basically, the device they stole can be converted to a neutron bomb." Naruto said

"I take it back." Iris sighed

"The bottom line is that we have to catch these parallel-earth goose-steppers." Feliciy said before Barry walked up with the kryptonite arrow

"This might help." Barry said

"Is that a kryptonite arrow?" Alex asked taking the arrow as Kara frowned

"Yup."

"I know I shouldn't have to ask this question, but I have to ask this question. Oliver you didn't shoot Kara, did you?" Felicity asked as everyone looked at Oliver who looked uncomfortable

"S-Sort of." Oliver said

"The other Archer and flying woman are Oliver and Kara of Earth-X." Barry said

"When you said that Earth-X was horrible, you might have undersold it." Caitlin said

"Wait a minute. How-how could there be another Kara?" Alex asked

"Well, there are infinite Kara's, just like there's infinite Kryptons and infinite Earths." Harry said

"And the Thawne from our earth is working with them." Barry said

"And they are being lead by Nate no what did he call you Naruto." Oliver said as everyone looked to Naruto who sighed before he turned to everyone

"Why did he call you that?" Barry asked

"Thats a very long and weird story." Naruto said

"We need to know." Oliver said

Naruto sighed, "In my first life my name was Naruto Uzumaki."

"Wait first life?" Felicity asked

"Yeah. On an Earth, Thawn succeeded in killing Barry as a child it had had cosmic level consequences." Naruto said

"Wait, no offense but why would killing Barry affect the world on an Cosmic level?' Sara asked

"Barry is the engine that keeps the Speed Force running through the multiverse." Naruto said

"Wait I am?" Barry asked causing Narito to raise an eyebrow

"You haven't seen the original form of the multiverse?" Naruto asked

"Original form?" Sara asked

"Wow, okay well Nora, and Henry Allen were originally set to live their entire lives and die together of natural causes. Barry would become the Flash in his 30s, Oliver would become Green Arrow after being shipwrecked in an accident that killed his parents, leaving him with Queen Consolidated. Kara's ship would be stuck in space for 2 decades before her cousin found her and took here to learn about her powers and Earth culture on the farm he was raised on. As far as I know there wasn't a Harrison Wells, Sara Lance, Felicity Smoak or an Alex Danvers. Iris was Barry's wife, and her nephew Wally was Barry's successor eventually surpassing Barry when he was in the speed force before he came back and he and Iris had kids of their own."

Everyone looked shocked at what they just heard, "So we're the abberation." Sara whispered

"Yeah, anyway was in a fight with my ancestor and our space time techniques clashed and resulted in a black hole ripping my planet to shreds before I was reincarnated at Nathan Allen because the Speed Force thought I had the best chance to fill Barry's shoes." Naruto said before he walked to the computer and his hands zipped across the keyboard and everyone watched the monitors as Naruto brought up a map with infinite dots on it

"Every red dot on this map is a planet. This is the multiverse we are in now, every red dot is connected to this Earth." Naruto said before he tapped a button and blue dots appeared underneath the map all having a line between them never touching the red dots, "The blue dots are planets connected to my Earth."

"So your from another multiverse altogether." Harry said observing the map

"Yes, and my multiverse has 431,000 planets connected to it. Earths like Kara's exist in both." Naruto said

"What is the Yogen no Ko-tachi? I remember hearing that when Inwas in the speed force." Barry said

"The Yogen no Ko-tachi, The Child of Prophecy destined to bring peace or destruction to the world. A wonderful status for the gods." Naruto frowned

"Gods? Y-you've met Gods?" Iris asked

"Longer story." Naruto said with a sigh as he sat down, "My counterpart is in posession of some very dangerous eyes, so when his eyes are red and black do not look him in the eyes for to long."

"We need to find them." Oliver said as everyone composed themselves

"Ok, if that arrow has not-so-Supergirl's blood on it, we c-" Felicity began

"We could track it using quantum analysis." Caitlin finished

"We could but, I think I might have a quicker way." Alex said taking the arrow and analyzing the blood, "These red blood cells are suffused with shortwave radiation."

"Solar radiation?" Caitlin asked

"Yeah, incredibly high amounts. Like nothing I've ever seen." Alex nodded

"Can you track it?" Barry asked Felicity

"Well, I once caught a deranged serial killer off his face cream, so." Felicity said getting nods all around

"Heh! Let's just do it and fast." Naruto said walking off

Later

Nate was looking down at a pocket watch that held pictures of Minato and Kushina, along with a photo of Nora, and Henry Allen

Flashback

Young Nate was with Henry and Nora watching as generals argued with them about something before he flinched when gunshots rang out as Henry, and Nora collapsed

"Mommy, daddy!" Nate yelled running forward but he was picked up and tossed into the back of a car that began to drive away

End Flashback

Nate opened his eyes after he reminisced when he was taking and drafted into the Reich as he listened to Eobard who was working on the prism, "Will it work?" Overgirl asked

"It will with a few adjustments and a significant power source." Eobard said

"Oliver is on his way to handle that as we speak."

"And your husband?" Eobard asked

"What about my husband?" Overgirl asked

"Your husband has a choice to make."

"Me or the Reich?" Overgirl asked

'That's right. Because we have 2 goals, and my worry is if we can't accomplish them both, he's gonna choose you over a second earth flying under our banner." Eobard said before a sword of lightning extended and ran him through pinning Eobard to the wall

"Our banner?" Nate asked walking forward as Eobard groaned feeling him body go numb

"S-sorry I outspoke." Eobard said

"Yes you did. You are here to save my wife's life, and after you do that, we are going to take this world as our own. You are not one of us, so don't make the mistake of thinking you are. If you can't hold your end of the bargain, your dead."

"I can hold my end." Eobard said

"Than stop worrying about my relationships and do your job." Nate stated

"Yes Furher." Eobard said before he was released and gasped

"Get to work, and unless it's important information we need to know keep your mouth shut. Your voice annoys me." Nate said walking off

Eobard glared after Nate, he would've tried to kill him but Nate was much faster than him and his other abilities made him all the more dangerous

Nate stopped up at the rooftop when Overgirl walked up to him, "Are you alright, my love?" Overgirl asked

"I'm fine, sooner Thawn has the prism ready, we move forward with our plan and conquer this Earth and every other Earth we set our sights on, bringing about peace on a multiversal scale."

"And Thawn?" Overgirl asked

"He would've outlived his usefulness, and every one to carrying the name Thawn will pay for the crime he committed of killing Nora Allen. We will wipe his bloodline from the multiverse completely." Nate said before he sighed, and turned to his wife, "Enough of the fan boy, are you feeling alright?"

"I can hold off long enough." Overgirl said taking Nate's face in her hands, and the two kissed passionately and pulled away looking each other in the eye before Nate gripped Overgirl's ass cheeks and lifted her up causing the Earth-X kryptonian to wrap her legs around her husband

"

The scientist all sighed as they sat in the med lab trying to track Overgirl, as Mick sat on the bed drinking a beer "Maybe tracking her off of face cream would've been easier." Caitlin sighed

"Supergirl-X's blood is filled with solar radiation more than it should be but if I could try to get that to act as a kind of beacon." Wells theorized as Mick walked over to stand behind Caitlin

"Hey, ahem. How do you do it?" Mick asked

"Do what, Rory?" Caitlin asked

"Bring the other you out of you." Mick said

"You don't want to know." Caitlin replied

"Sure I do." Mick pressed causing Caitlin to sigh

"It happens when I am scared or angry."

"Oh. So if I were to, um, boo!" Rory yelled slamming a hand on the desk causing everyone to look at him before in a flash of lightning he was grabbed and dropped in the kitchen while Naruto walked back onto the room just as Harry slapped his desk

"Boom." Harry said getting their attention, "Whatever's going on with Kara-X's blood, it's intensifying."

"Worse for her is better for us." Felicity said

"Better for us for tracking her at least." Harry nodded

Unknown House

A couple laid dead in the living room, as upstairs in their bedroom, Overgirl lifted herself up from the bed and positioned her dripping womanhood over Nate's cock, before she slowly lowered herself grinding her pussy directly against the head of his penis causing her to let out a moan from the heat she was now feeling against her tender lower body. She slowly lowered herself more and more down on his unyielding dick.

Overgirl moaned as she kept going lower and lower until she finally she was able to get all of him inside her when he bottomed out in her. She never felt so full as she did right now and could even feel him touching against her cervix. She moaned as she stroked her stomach right where she can feel him slightly penetrating through her stomach

Overgirl moaned as Nate smirked as she kissed him while slowly she rose until only the head of his thick dick was still in her before she then dropped down and pierce herself on him

Overgirl couldn't help but gasp and try to catch her breath as an intense wave of pleasure and fullness flooded her senses, and slowly she began to get into a rhythm before she was vigorously bouncing on Nate's dick

"O-h Nate. Fuck!" Overgirl moaned out to Nate as she leaned over and rocked her lower half on his hard dick making it flood her insides with pleasure and the feeling of something hot and long striking against her core

Nate took this as a sign to get a let a bit loose as he gripped her plump ass cheeks as best as he could as he then leaned up and started to pump into her himself while sucking on her tits with extra vigor. He made her go much faster with more force as he felt his girth start to stroke against her cervix with each powerful thrust. He smirked as he saw her have a mix of pleasure as they glowed blue for a moment but the constant moaning and the way her pussy was soaking his dick in her juices kept him going

"Nate! Don't stop, Fuck I am so full, faster!" Overgirl said as she let out a loud moan before she tensed and trembled "I-I think I just came! " Overgirl said as she gripped Nate's shoulders as blood slid down his back from her nails piercing his skin

Overgirl continued to ride her man's dick but she moaned laughing when he sped her to a dresser and turned her around so she was leaning her hands against it as they looked at themselves in the mirror

Before with a pleased sigh Nate bottomed out in her in one thrust. He then started to pound into her like he was trying to break her as he took control of the pace. Overgirl was breathless as she screamed in pleasure before she felt him slap her ass cheeks before he grabbed onto her blonde hair causing her to arch her back

Nate used her hair to pull Overgirl's weight back on his dick only to be met with the force of his thrust as he could feel her try to tighten on his dick to keep him inside of her but he kept thrusting more and more loving the sight as he watched her ass jiggled each time his pelvis crash into her as he felt his balls getting soaked as Overgirl leaked onto him

"I bet that bitch can't please like I can." Overgirl said as while she may be the strongest person on Earth-X her husband was a close second and was able to outlast her in stamina so he found other partners to satisfy himself, Kara didn't care much but she did kill a few who had gotten pregnant with his child like Moira, and Thea Queen, along with Sara, and Laurel Lance and Eliza Danvers to name a few

"None comes before my wife." Nate growled as he began to super speed in his thrust as his vibrating hands groped Overgirl's tits as she began moaning loudly from the relentless pounding before Nate leaned onto her back, kissing her lustfully as he gripped her breast tightly as he sped up even further his body a blur as Overgirl's legs were lifted and her feet were placed on the dresser as Nate continued to fuck her relentlessly

Overgirl was reached her breaking point as the stimulation of every part of her lower regions and the caught up with her before she moaned at the top of her lungs as she came harder than she ever had before all over Nate's throbbing dick that hadn't stopped pumping inside her through her whole orgasm, as her juices skirted on the mirror

Overgirl went limp when she came down from her orgasm and smiled tiredly thinking it was over, only to laugh when Nate sat her on the dresser while lifting up her legs over his shoulders as he leaned forward over her, and kissed her hungrily before he began thrusting again

Uzumaki Labs

Barry, and Iris were in the lab looking at footage of Eobard, "I can't believe he's back. I don't know if I'll ever be rid of him." Barry said

"I know. And I know how much you're hurting." Iris said

"I just keep looking for closure, but every time I see him, all I see is-,"

"Mom dying." Naruto said in the doorway causing the couple to look at him, "You have to stop doing that."

"How?' Barry asked

"He took away one of the most important people in our lives, he wanted to brake you. Your not broken, he failed. You have Iris, Joe, Wally, Caitlin, and all your other friends and family. Focus on that, he can't lord this over you, the more you let him control your emotions the slower you run. You protect what's precious to you, you have plenty where as he has none." Naruto said

"Hey Joe told me what happened. You okay?' Barry asked

"Not really, I don't think I'll ever be okay with losing Joe, but I'm trying to keep moving forward so that I can keep making him proud." Naruto said smiling slightly, "Sorry about the wedding, but I can say without a shadow of a doubt this is the the perfect way to procrastinate looking into dead husk appearing around the city.'

Iris, and Barry's eyes widened at what Naruto said and looked at each other as Naruto looked to the door as Oliver walked in, "We're getting close on a location."

"Cool, I'll go get ready.' Naruto said walking off

Later

Firestorm, Alex, Sara, Kara, Oliver, and Barry were all was ready to go walking toward the exit, "Really?" Naruto asked in front of them, "Whats with the slow motion?"

"We were just," Barry began as everyone glanced at each other

"Montaging." Naruto snickered shaking his head, "Lets go kick our asses."

Naruto clapped his hands and took off with Barry following followed by Kara, and Firestorm while Alex, Oliver, and Sara took a motorcycle

Unknown Building

Kara, and Firestorm flew around as Naruto and Barry sped about before they came to a stop on the rooftop Oliver, Sara, and Alex were on, "Supergirl and Firestorm are sweeping the perimeter."

"It's done." Barry said

"It's wall-to-wall Nazis in there." Naruto said

"Alex and I will take up breach positions on the northwest corner, if that's ok with you." Sara stated

"S.T.A.R. Labs thinks they converted the sub-light generator the Prism that they stole into some kind of superweapon." Alex said

"Speaking of super, theirs is our biggest threat." Barry added

"Agreed. Let's take her out first." Naruto said cracking his knuckles

Later

Oliver walked down the corridor and turned into a room only to run into Nazis, "Halt!" a nazi yelled before Barry sped in and took out the 20 nazis

"Couldn't have left one for us?" Naruto asked walking in

"I'm saving your Nazi selves for y'all." Barry said

"There's no sign of the Prism." Alex said walking up with Sara

"Well, it's got to be here somewhere." Naruto replied

"We got incoming." Sara said causing everyone to look around as 100s of Nazi's came into the room

Naruto turned around and launched a shockwave punch at a group of Nazi's knocking them back before he was tackled and sped out of the room and tossed through a wall

Rolling up to his feet, Naruto sped forward meeting Nate halfway as the two punched each other in the face stunning the two as they slid away from each other

Naruto shot forward but Nate caught his fist and punched Naruto in the jaw slamming him into the ground causing his body to bounce before he made to send a jab but Naruto in mid backflip appeared behind Nate and kicked him in the back of the head sending him stumbling as Naruto turned into a reverse roundhouse before he spun in midair and with his left leg kicked Nate in the face sending him flying back

Naruto sped forward and with a lariat ran Nate back to the room where the others were fighting and threw him into a wall and was about to punch Nate but was kicked in the chin sending him flying up to the ceilings

Crashing through 3 roofs as he headed for the last one, Naruto flipped and placed his feet to the ceiling and with a double axe handle knocked the pursuing Nate back and appeared behind Nate kicking him in the back before reappearing in front of Nate and kicked him in the chin sending him flying up out of the building into the sky

Naruto reappeared and kicked Nate back toward the building and grabbed Nate's leg yanking back up before he began to punch Nate at high speeds before he cocked back his fist and punched Nate in the face sending him crashing down to the ground the force causing a crater to form as everyone stumbled

Nate stood up with a stumble before he wiped the dirt off his shoulders as Naruto landed and sped for him, and he did a super speed side step to dodge Naruto's punch before he chopped Naruto's knee causing him to fall to said knee before Nate delivered a backhand to his head sending him rolling away

Naruto rebounded and sped forward throwing a left hook but Nate dodged it, along with the right jab, and used his own knee to block Naruto's knee strike, and when Naruto tried to sweep his leg from under him, Nate punched Naruto in the back sending him to the ground causing a crater to form around Naruto before he picked up Naruto's leg and launched him across the room into his own men sending Naruto to be embedded into the wall, before in a snap Naruto was gone and Nate found the back of his head being kicked

When Naruto's foot touched the ground he vanished and reappeared before Nate's airborne body and punched him in the gut sending Nate the opposite direction before Naruto reappeared there as well and punched kicked Nate in the chin, sending Nate flying up back through the ceiling before he reappeared beside Nate and made to punch him in the face but his hook was blocked and he was elbowed in the neck causing his body to lock up as he was sent crashing to the ground beside his team

Naruto coughed blood when Nate landed on him feet first pushing him deep into the crater and fell unconscious

Moments Later

Everyone awoke to find themselves chained totether, "Is everyone all right?" Oliver asked

"We're gonna have to work on your definition of "all right," Oliver." Sara said

"Yo, Grey, you good?" Jax asked

"It seems my retirement was somewhat tardy." Stein said

Naruto cracked his neck as he allowed his mask to recede as he and everyone stood up

"Well, here we are." Thawne said walking up clapping slowly, focused on Barry, "This is fun for me, not so much for you. All the times you've killed me, and now here all I have to do is kill you once."

"Enough, Eobard. Enough." Overgirl said beside Nate

"Hey, you might want to listen to her. We know that if you wanted to kill us, you wouldn't have put these dog collars on us first." Alex said

"Now I know what it feels like to hate myself." Kara said looking at Overgirl

"Well done." Nate said as Dark Archer walked in

"It wasn't a problem." Dark Archer nodded before Overgirl suddenly collapsed

"Hey." Nate said by her side in a blink

"The pain, the pain. I don't know how much longer I can bear it." Overgirl panted

"I see." Naruto said getting their attention, "Your girl is being poisoned by solar radiation. You needed the red prism because the fan boy can modify it so that it can mimic the radiation of a red sun, and you hope to play operation with her and Kara so she can live."

"She's the perfect donar." Nate said standing up with Overgirl

"S.T.A.R. Labs is secure." Dark Archer reported

"If you hurt my friends," Barry began

"I did hurt your friends. I really enjoyed hurting your friends." Dark Archer smirked

"Are they alive?" Oliver asked

"They better be, his orders weren't to kill anyone." Nate said walking up to Naruto, "We need your Kara's cooperation. Well, we don't need it. It would be preferable. But for the time being, you are more valuable as leverage."

"How could you do this?" Naruto asked

"Is it that hard to imagine?" Nate asked, "From the first minute we drew breath the world has done nothing but take from us, Obito facilitated in the murder of our first parents. Everyone they trusted to look after us in their steed abandoned us and blamed us for their deaths. Hiruzen played the roll of a grandfather to make sure his weapon was obedient, even letting his villages hunt us down on our birthday to take their pound of flesh before he shows up as the hero, to keep his facade going."

Naruto frowned as Nate's chakra began to blanket the area showing everyone his childhood from Minato and Kushina's sacrifice to the Fox hunts, to when he put his plan into action at the fourth shinobi war when he turned on everyone for his own vision of peace

"The world took from me, so I live for me. We never go back on our word and we protect those that our precious to us. That's is our nindo. Our ninja way." Nate smirked before he spread his arms out, "This is our way of life Naruto. I'm not ready to lose my wife yet. So if I have to burn the universe to the ground I'll happily do so."

"You stay the hell away from my sister." Alex said

"Mmm. Such loyalty. My sister tried to kill me." Overgirl shrugged

"Yes, and we are all about loyalty here." Nate said looking to Naruto, "Aren't we. We say we are going to do something and we do it. Like I told the generals who killed Nora, and Henry Allen to groom me to be the next Furher that I would kill them, and I did that. So I'm going to ask you this once, and once only Naruto Uzumaki, Nathaniel Allen which ever name you prefer. Join me."

"What?'

"You are the perfect countepart to join me, and trust me there are many. The gods continue to make our lives there entertainment, I've seen so many versions of myself. A version where I'm Oliver's brother but he dies on the Queens Gambit so I fill in for him in Starling City."

Naruto and Oliver looked at each other hearing this

"I've seen Nathan Queen, Nathan Kent, Nathan Salvatore, Nathan McCall, Nathan Mikaelson, Son Naruto. All my counteparts but you and I are the only ones that share the same name, and I have been impressed with what I've seen. You killed your Reverse Flash, did the same to Zoom but you lost your Joe in the process, and from what I've seen this next one is going to be very emotional. Right Barry?"

Barry glared at Nate who smirked at him before he looked back to Naruto, "This is a one time only offer."

"And if I said no?' Naruto asked

"Your Caitlin is what 7 months pregnant?" Nate asked and immediatly lunged forward

"I swear to god, I will,"

"Easy Naruto, I'm not a baby killer. No I will the kid, and force you to watch as I kill everyone one you've ever met on your Earth and kill you after before I go on to raise your child technically my child." Nate said leaning forward so that he was face to face with Naruto, "Say yes, and I'll spare everyone here and on your Earth. I put that on my ninja way."

"Blow it out your ass." Naruto replied causing Nate to laugh before Naruto suddenly yelled along with everyone else as a lightning blade was stabbed through his lung causing him to fall to his knees after Nate yanked his bloodied hand out

"No!/Nate!/Bastard!" everyone yelled lunging for Nate who sighed

"Shut up! He will heal. We Naruto's are a resilient lot, Uzumaki genes are strong. Nighty night." Nate smiled before he held a remote and pressed a button causing everyone to began to spasm as their collars electrocuted them

Unknown Location

Everyone awoke with a groan to see they were still handcuffed in a camp with people wearing jumpsuits, and Nazis watching them before they saw Naruto on the ground and crawled over to him whose lung wound was steaming as it healed quickly before he gasped as he was revived, "Oh I'm going to kill that bastard.' Naruto said as everyone smiled in relief before they helped Naruto to his feet

"Kara. Where's Kara?" Alex asked looking around franticly, "They're gonna kill her."

"It's ok. We're gonna get her back." Naruto said

"We need to figure out where we are first." Oliver stated

"Yeah, about that." Jax said causing everyone to take in their surroundings

"This is somewhat disconcerting." Stein stated

"I don't think this is our Earth." Jax said

"We're on Earth-X." Naruto sighed

Finished


	32. Crisis on Earth X Finale

Everyone was a bit horrified at the state of this Earth, "So this crap-hole's Earth-X." Sara said

"Wells was right." Oliver stated

"He usually is." Barry said

"It's hard to believe a place like this actually exists on any Earth." Alex replied

"I wish I shared your sentiment, but in all my travels to distant times, one thing which sadly remains constant is men's ability to feel hatred for other men." Stein sighed

Everyone looked to prisoners being brought in, "Keep moving. Move! All prisoners, stay away from the gate."

"Stars and triangles?" Jax asked

"Badges used to identify purported crimes these people have "committed" to land in here." Stein said before Jax saw a man with a pink triangle

"What's the pink triangle for? What did you do?" Jax asked

"I loved the wrong person." the man said before everyone looked up when an alarm went off and the prisoners immediately began moving back as Nazis walked in

"I don't like the looks of this." Stein said as Naruto looked to be man from before

"What's going on?" Naruto asked

"It's roundup time." the man frowned

"Roundup for what?" Naruto asked only for the man to move back as Nazis trained their guns on Naduto and the others

"So these are the heroes." Quentin-X asked as he walked up while Sara looked at him in shock

"Yes, Sturmbannfuehrer." a Nazi nodded

Quentin-X stared at Sara, "Blonde hair blue eyes. This is Nordic perfection. Why would you align yourself with the unpure?" he asked

"Because I like men and I like women." Sara answered causing Quentin-X to huff

"You know, I had a daughter who looked just like you, with similar compulsions. And I expunged that filth from my family line forever." Quentin-X said

"Sounds like your father of the year." Naruto said causing Quentin-X to look at him and get in his face

"I'd be cautious pretender those power dampening collars makes you just like everyone else." Quentin-X warned

"Power dampening collar?" Naruto asked looking down at his collar before he smirked as he looked at Quentin, "Thanks for the info."

Quentin was about to speak but a headbutt from Naruto sent him stumbling back, before Naruto's hair turned white as he easily snapped the cuffs in two

Placing his hands on the ground, Naruto shot forward appearing and punching a Nazi in the face, and blinking out of existence to kick them all into a circle before he appeared above them and shot down a large blast of fire causing them to scream as they were burnt alive

Naruto landed and walked over to the gate, before he looked to the prisoners, "Go to your families." Naruto said quickly the prisoners ran and began to scatter, as Naruto's friends ran over

"How did you do that?"

"Chakra. We need to get off this Earth and save Kara." Naruto said before they all turend to leave but jumped when 3 bullets struck Stein,

"Grey!" Jax yelled as he caught Stein when he began to fall, before Naruto began to run forward catching the bullets as he went, before he jumped and began to kill the Nazis as everyone worried over Stein,

After killing the Nazis Naruto ran over with keys to the collars, and took his off, before doing the same for everyone else at super speed, "We have to get back."

"Its to dangerous to move him." Alex said

"Not if he is Firestorm." Naruto said looking to Jax who nodded

'Grey, take my hand." Jax said to Stein who nodded and took his hand before they became Firestorm

"How are we going to get back? We don't even know how we got here." Barry wondered

Naruto walked over to Sara, and Alex, "You take Oliver, and Firestorm. We need to vibrate at the frequency of your Earth and run at a high enough speed so that we break the dimensional barrier." Naruto said getting a nod from Barry before the two speedsters began to vibrate and they shot forward into portals while the man from earlier watched them with the Earth-X Leonard Snart

Earth Arrow, S.T.A.R. Labs

Naruto and Barry shot out of the portal into the lab, dropping off as Oliver, Sara, Alex, Firestorm went up to the Waverider

Naruto sped through the lab, and grabbed Kara, before he had a clone sped off and free everyone from the pipeline, before he and Barry sped into the cortex where Iris and Felicity were being held prisoner, and Barry kicked Eobard from Felicity before he grabbed Iris, while Naruto sent the Dark Archer flying through some glass after he ripped the kryptonite heart out of Metallo and crushed its skull, before grabbing Felicity and speeding off with her

Waverider

Naruto was looking over Gideon's coding when Barry and Iris walked up, "Hey man." Barry said

"Yo, how's Stein?' Naruto asked

"Not good." Iris said causing Naruto to sigh

"He's a tough old man, he'll pull through." Naruto nodded turning back to the coding

"Hope so. Hey man we need to talk."

"About?" Naruto asked

"The husks you mentioned earlier." Barry said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow and look at Barry

Barry began to fill Naruto in on Alchemy and Savitar but before Barry could actually go into detail they got news that Stein had passed and took a break to mourn before everyone gathered

Elsewhere

Nate was on his own Waverider standing beside Overgirl's seat in the medbay, "I'm sorry." Overgirl said

"For what?" Nate asked

"For being so weak." Overgirl said getting a scoff from Naruto

"I've managed to stabilize her deterioration, but without a transplant she'll be dead within an hour." Kurama the ships A.I. announced causing Naruto to frown

"You have to prepare yourself for what's to come." Overgirl said

"We will get Supergirl's heart." Nate assured

"No we won't." Overgirl said smiling, "Your fighting another Naruto Uzumaki, and you all are a stubborn bunch. Besides I'm close to going supernova, I'll die before the procedure was done anyway."

Nate frowned, "I'm not ready to let you go."

"Its okay." Overgirl said holding Nate's hand, "You remember what we used to talk about?"

"How we would leave the Reich and live to our hearts content." Nate nodded

"This is the perfect opportunity for you to do that. It was the true end game all along, us getting out of this life that was forced upon us. I'm being set free, now I want you to free yourself." Overgirl said as Nate frowned, "Promise me."

Nate looked at Kara for a moment, "I promise that I will live my life to the fullest and abandon the path I was forced on by the Reich. Promise of a lifetime." he said causing Kara-X to smile before she and her husband kissed

'Why is he coddling the weapon?' The couple stopped kissing and frowned as their sensitive ears picked up the conversations of Nazis wondering why Nate wouldn't just kill Kara-X

"Eobard was right, if it came down to the Reich and the alien the Furher would choose it over the Fatherland.'

Nate narrowed his eyes as he stood up straight and walked off

'We should deal with him when the opportunity strikes.'

Dark Archer and the men stopped talking as the door opened and they saw Nate standing there, before lightning began to flow off his body

Waverider

Everyone was in a room planning, "Where are we with locating the other Waverider?" Oliver asked

"We got a pretty good idea. I mean, we've all heard of the Chandrasekhar Limit, I assume?" Curtis asked

"The data indicates it's still in the vicinity of Central City." Zari said

"Which also indicates that Overgirl isn't long for this world." Ray said

"Which means that this world isn't long for this world." Cisco added

"Failure's not an option. Losing is not an option. We are gonna win. And we are gonna show these people that this earth belongs to u-

BOOM!

Everyone braced themselves as they looked out into the skies to see the other waverider in the distance blowing up as distorted air sucked it into a void before it was gone completely leaving everyone in shock

Everyone jumped when the distorted air appeared a few feet across from them and Nate caked in the blood of his victims appeared carrying Overgirl in a bridle carry

"Hello." Nate said smirking

"You killed your own men. Why?" Naruto asked walking forward a bit

"Because I felt lime it. Now, I'm here to talk about a truce."

"Truce? After everything you've done." Oliver asked

"If I wanted to really kill any of you I could have." Nate smirked

"You killed Martin!" Sara yelled

"No, Eobard sent you all to Earth-X, when I left with your Kara to began the procedure to save my wife. If the old geezer is dead blame it on the man with the weird name." Nate said

"What are you offering?" Naruto asked

"I will leave peacefully, in exchange for you healing my wife." Nate said

"You really expect for us to believe you?" Harry asked

"I have lost everyone I've ever loved. I am not ready to lose my wife, so if I have to beg for the help of a room full of nerds who may be able to save her then I will." Nate said as a few looked offended at being called nerds,

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" Alex asked

Nate sighed, before in a distorted air a bloody and beaten Eobard was spat onto floor, "A gift. I was going to take him with me and force him to watch as I killed every Thawne in the multiverse but you can keep him. Now will you help my wife or what?"

Caitlin walked up to Nate, "Bring her." she said causing him to nod before he followed after her with Overgirl

"Are we really doing this?" Citizen Steel asked

"Nate what's the play here?" Oliver asked

"The look in his eyes is the same one I had whenever I had just successfully pranked people in the past, and also of fear. He doesn't want to be alone again. I'd suggest trying to save Overgirl, because if he loses her there is no telling what he'd do." Naruto said walking off

Everyone sighed before the scientist began to try and find a way to save Overgirl, while Eobard was dragged to a cell

Naruto walked up to Nate who was looking at Caitlin and Alex examine Overgirl, "We were planning on leaving the Reich." Nate said causing Naruto to look at him, "We needed to cause a big enough spectical so we could just disappear and live our lives the way we chose too."

"You couldn't do this after the wedding?" Barry asked causing Nate to chuckle

"Yeah sorry about that." Nate said before he sighed, "You know I've always wondered what it would be like to play hero in one of these settings. I might looking into another Earth to settle down on."

"Have any in mind?" Oliver asked

Nate smirked as he glanced to Oliver, an Earth appearing in his minds eye, "Oh yeah." he said,

After a moment Caitlin, and Alex deleivered Nate the grim news that Overgirl was too far gone to save and that she was set to blow at any minute now

Nate walked over to Overgirl, as she smiled at him while everyone watched, "I'm sorry." Overgirl said sniffling as she began to cry

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"I'm leaving you alone." Overgirl sobbed

"No your not, you will always be with me." Nate said placing a hand on his heart, "And I'll keep my promise to you."

Overgirl nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too." Nate said tears streaming down his face as he and Overgirl kissed before she was sucked into a void of distorted air and dropped into Earth-X at the rebel base

The rebels all stopped what they were doing and looked at her in shock before she exploded

Nate stood up drying his face, as he looked to the cautious heroes, and walked up to Caitlin, and Alex, "Thanks for trying to save her." Nate said getting a nod from the two before he looked to Naruto and walked up to him, "We'll have to fight again sometime."

"Can't wait." Naruto smirked which Nate returned, "So what are you planning now?'

"Unease, anxiety, tension, stress, worry all forms of fear that are caused by too much future, and not enough presence. Guilt, regret, resentment, grievances, sadness, bitterness, and all forms of non-forgiveness are caused by too much past, and not enough presence." Nate recited

"Eckhart Tolle." Harry said

"Living in the moment means letting go of the past and not waiting for the future. It means living your life consciously, aware that each moment you breathe is a gift." Naruto recited to Nate who rose an eyebrow

"Who said that?'

"Oprah Winfrey." Naruto shrugged causing Nate to laugh along with everyone else

"See you around Naruto." Nate replied shaking Naruto's hand

"See ya, Naruto." Naruto said before Nate was sucked into a void of distorted air into his eye

Later

A funeral was held for Martin Stein, before everyone began to leave, with the Legends going back in time, and Kara and Alex going back to their Earth, "Nate, I need to talk to you about Savitar."

"Dont worry Barry, I'll deal with it." Naruto smiled as he held his phone that had a video of Joe speaking to Iris and Whitney, "Take care of her."

Barry smiled and looked back at Iris, as he nodded, "I will, you be careful."

"I'm always careful." Naruto said

"Thats kinda hard to believe." Barry said before Naruto chuckled and sped off vanishing in a portal as he returned home

Unknown Earth

Later

"Who the hell was that guy?" Kyle asked upset as he held a bag if ice to his bruised jaw

"The local vigilante. Goes after rich guys."

"Clearly, he's branching out." Kyle glared

"Things have gone sideways lately. That hood guy. Kyle shooting a cop." Kyle's mom said

"You're the one warned me he was a cop." Kyle said

"So you would take his gun, not shot him."

"Your mother has a point." Mr. Reston said "Maybe this is a sign we need to hang it up. Head for Mexico. Retire."

"No, we don't have enough. We said that we wouldn't quit until we had enough to set ourselves up for life." Teddy said wiping his bleeding nose

"The kid is right, we need to hit another." Kyle said frowning

"We can make do. We'll be okay." Mr. Reston sighed

"I didn't spend five years risking my life and my freedom to just be okay." Kyle said walking up to his dad and glaring at the man "No, set for life. That was our deal."

"Okay. One more. And then we're out."

"Aren't you, supposed to be the king?"

The Reston family jumped and looked to see Nathan sitting on the hood of their getaway van,

"Let's make this easy, put your hands up, and none of you have to be sent to the hospital." Nathan said

Nathan was answered by Kyle moving to pick up, his Ak47, and retorted by appeared over the man and stomping on his head into the ground and applying pressure till he went slack, before he dodged gunfire from the other Reston family before he appeared behind Teddy and a chop to the back of the kids neck knocked him out,

Mr. and Mrs. Reston shot at Nathan who began to catch the bullets as he walked toward them and when they .of bullets he was now in front of them, and dropped the bullets as they looked at him in shock

"You both are terrible parents." Nathan said before a flash of red was the last they saw as they collapsed,

"We can agree on that.' Nate said causing Nathan to turn to him

"Who are you?' Nathan asked

"Doesn't matter." Nate said before he shot forward and a vibrating hand pierced Nathan's chest as Nate's Sharingan glowed as it turned into a Rinnegan, "Just now I'll take care of things here."

Nathan began to groan as his veins began to glow a blue light as Nate absorbed his power before he ripped his soul out

Looking up to the moon as tomoe began to appear on his Rinnegan, Nate smirked, "Lets fuse things up."

The moon reflected the RinneSharingan as Nate in a tornado of lightning had a large seal on the ground before he sped through 250 hand seals and slammed his hands on the ground before the seal expanded to cover the entire planet and the moon pulsed repeatedly and the entire world began to change people dying, and things that shouldn't be appearing.

Nate stood up and stretched before he sped off to Nathan's home to see Moira and Thea getting ready for a fundraiser

With Naruto

Naruto walked into his house to see Whitney and Iris looking at a book, "Hey, uh I got something I need you both to see." Naruto said getting their attention

"What is it?' Whitney asked only to gasp when Naruto showed them the video of Joe and pressed play

"Hi Iris, and Whitney, Nate told me what happened.." Naruto stood up walked off as the sisters listened to Joe and teared up

Finished


	33. Edward Clariss

Whitney had rewatched the video of Joe 4 times after Naruto had left, she wanted to live up to her full potential and help people like everyone around her did, and she could do that now, all she had to do was show everyone, so here she was in the cortex watching them

"Everything okay Whitney?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, um so after dad's funeral I found a tube with orange lightning in it, and," Whitney raised a hand and vibrated her hand

"Your a speedster." Naruto said getting a smiling shrug from Whitney as everyone looked at her in surprise

"I want to help you and Linda save the city." Whitney nodded

"Your a grown woman, and I can't really tell you to not try and help, but Caitlin is going to run every test she could think of, before we are actually comfortable with you putting your life at risk." Naruto said

Whitney looked around and focused on Iris who nodded, "Once the tests are done and you pass with flying colors. Nate can teach you everything he knows."

"Yes." Whitney smiled as Caitlin was helped up by Naruto

"Lets go." Caitlin said but before the two could walk to the med bay an alert sounded off

"Meta-human app." Cisco said as Naruto nodded and upon seeing the location he sped off

Downtown

The man who met with Alchemy was standing in an intersection when Naruto sped in and he smirked taking off his mask, "Remember me, Flash?" the man asked

"Clariss?" Naruto asked as this was a villain of Barry's and Wally's in Flashpoint,

"Oh, you do remember, Flash? Good, yeah." Edward said taking his mask off and immediately pictures were snapped of the amateur boxer, "Because I remember everything, too."

"How?" Naruto asked

"It doesn't matter."

"Then why would you bring it up?" Naruto asked

"What does matter is that I know your little secret. You changed the timeline. Because if I recall correctly, the only Speedsters in my other life were me another Flash and that smartass Kid Flash, until you showed up and stole everything from me!" Edward said

"I didn't steal anything from you, Clariss. I just put things back to the way they're supposed to be." Naruto shrugged

"This is how my life is supposed to be!" Edward yelled causing the people watching to blink in confusion, "For years, I felt like something was missing. And now I know why. And here I am. Your Rival, back again. Believe me, Flash, this time, you're not gonna steal my life so easily."

Edward suddenly rushed for Naruto who tapped his thigh as he shifted into a boxing stance and the two landed a blow to each others face

Edward was stunned whIle Naruto easily rebounded and bobbed and weaved 2 jabs and an uppercut from Edward, before he began to throw his own jabs that connected before Edward tried a right hook, that Naruto stepped back from before he sent a uppercut that sent Edward into the air

Naruto jumped after the airborn Clariss and punched him in the chin sending him into the street as the civilians cheered for him

Edward sped up and sent a left and a right jab before sending another right that got through Naruto's guard and hit him in the face, before he punched Naruto with 2 electrified uppercuts, and a hook to send Naruto stumbling back

Edward sped in and punched the disoriented hero in the face with a jab sending Naruto into a car, with Edward in pursuit landed 17 heavy super speed hooks before a heavy right sent Nsruto stumbling to the side but Naruto shook his head and stood up straight looking at Edward who sped for him

Dragging his left foot back, Naruto dodged Edward's overhand right, before he leaned forward to dodge the left jab and a super speed back step allowed home to dodge the second left hand jab, before Naruto sped forward and landed a left uppercut, before he sent a right jab to Clariss' jaw, followed by a left blow to Clariss body, and a right uppercut to the body, sending Clariss stumbling back before Naruto sped forward and punched Clariss in the jaw sending him stumbling around into a right cross to the ribs from Naruto sent Clariss flying into a light pole

Clariss growled punching the ground as he looked at Naruto who was lightly jumping, and quickly he sped forward in a zigzag pattern and scored an uppercut and as Naruto was stumbling back, he began to launch left and right jabs mixing in hooks and a few body blows before he tried to send Naruto to the ground with a blow to his nose

Naruto ducked the blow and scored an hook of his own, and before Clariss' feet could leave the ground Naruto stomped on one, and began to launch speed punches to Clariss face, and body before an uppercut sent Clariss rolling away

Clariss climbed to his feet to see Naruto speeding at him and quickly dodged causing Naruto to speed right by him but Naruto landed on a building and kicked off hurtling right back at Clariss who turned into a punch to the jaw

Clariss flew back before Naruto grabbed his leg and pulled him back to deliver an axe handle to his gut sending Clariss into the street unconscious causing everyone to cheer

"Good job Flash."

Naruto blinked before he turned to see Linda...dressed as a cop...before he grunted as his memories began to shift to where Linda never worked at Picture News but CCPD as Joe's partner

"Linda, what the hell is going on?" Naruto asked

"I'll explain later." Linda said as she put the anti-meta cuffs on Clariss and handed him to some cops who took him in

Uzumaki Lab

"So what did you do?" Naruto asked in his office

"I got in touch with Kendra on the Waverider and kinda had her do me the favor of convincing my younger self to go into law enforcement."

"Then how do you remember this?"

"Kendra played me a recording of my message and Linda from Earth 2 had a nifty little gadget that allowed my to recall all my memories." Linda explained

"I don't get it, but I'll just roll with it I guess." Naruto thought running a hand across his face, "Why would you do this?"

"Because we need someone on the inside of CCPD, now that Joe is you know."

Naruto nodded, "Where is Kendra?' he asked

"She just returned to St. Roch with Carter." Linda answered

"Hm. Look just be careful alright." Naruto said

"Dont worry, I now have the experience of a cop who has been on the force for 5 years.' Linda replied smiling

Naruto scoffed before he stood up, and wrapped his arms around Linda's waist, as she wrapped her own around his neck, "I can't believe your a cop now."

"It was a spur if the miment decision, besides I was bored with writing about sports anyway. I can actually help the world better as Lady Flash, and Detective Linda Park." Linda shrugged

"I'll support you anyway I can because I love you." Naruto said placing his forehead against Linda's

"I love you too." Linda smiled before the two kissed

Whitney was walking by and saw the two kissing and frowned slightly while watching before she knocked and the two separated, "Yeah?' Naruto asked looking go Whitney

"Everyone is upstairs waiting." Whitney said before she sped off in a bright yellow lightning trail leaving Naruto and Linda to raise an eyebrow

Cortex

A picture of Edward Clairss was on the monitor, "So your saying that Edward Clairss was a speedster in Flashpoint?" Cisco asked getting a nod from Naruto

"Yes, and while I was with Barry he told me about those guy named Alchemy who was giving people powers on his Earth."

"Like a Doctor." Cisco nodded smirking

"Yeah, so there are 4 husk so far and Clariss was responsible for one,"

"That means there are three more Flashpoint metas out there." Linda nodded

"Barry said that Alchemy was a servant for Savitar, and for some reason I feel like I should know this name but I can't place it." Naruto frowned knowing he's heard that name on numerous occasions but couldn't quite remember where but with all that's been going on he wasn't really surprised he couldn't remember what's been going on

"What do we do?" Iris asked

"We find the owners of the other 3 husk, and hope they aren't like Clairss and try to help them." Naruto said getting nods from everyone before they began to get to work but Naruto stopped them, "Not tonight. Let's rest for today and crank it up in the A.M."

Everyone nodded and began to leave with Naruto and the girls going home and Cisco joining leading the team to have dinner, and a game night with the winner getting to choose one thing they wanted from one of the losers and Iris won wishing for a date with Naruto

Finished

Very short chapter was supposed to be longer but I just got done watching Season 2 of Jessica Jones and I am terribly sleepy

I've decided to make Linda a detective because her presence in the show is just gone, hell we haven't seen the news station all season, anyway some might like it but it's my story,


	34. Magenta

Naruto looked at a news paper that detailed the escape of Edward Clariss last night when he was to be transported to Iron Heights, Clariss had been aided by some guy in a mask and a black cloak carrying some kind of stone that shot energy at people, looking up as Iris stepped out of CCPN Naruto smiled, "Hey." Iris smiled walking up to Naruto and kissing him chastely

"Hey." Naruto smiled, "Ready for our date."

"I have a better idea." Iris smiled causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"I'm all ears." Naruto said

"We haven't...you know by ourselves in a while and while I have you to myself I want to enjoy the intimacy and passion where I'm all you have to worry about." Iris smiled

"That I can do." Naruto nodded taking Iris hand

West House

Naruto and Iris had just walked and talked like they used to before he was the Flash, and made there way back to their old house that was still in Iris' name as she took a shower, Naruto was down stair looking at a picture of Joe

"I'll take care of the girls, Joe. Promise." Naruto smiled

"Nate! Could you come here for a minute." Iris asked

"Yeah." Naruto said before he put down the picture and walked up the stairs to Iris' room and paused in the doorway, as Iris sat on the edge of the bed in her underwear

"I need you." Iris smiled, which Naruto returned as he closed the door,

Lemon

Speeding over and lowering himself to her as his shirt hit the floor, Naruto kissed Iris as she leaned back to lay on the bed with him on top of her. She moaned hotly as he sucked on her neck, one hand on her boob and the other rubbing her soaking pussy through her thong

Raising his head from her neck, he kissed her lips, biting on her lower lip. Iris gave a smile before kissing him fully, enjoying the passion between them as they started grinding against one another.

"Nate," Iris whispered husky as Naruto continued to suck on her neck "Give it to me, I want it now."

Naruto stopped what he was doing, looking into her eyes as she smiled softly, before he kissed her forehead, as Iris pulled his pants and boxer shorts down and he helped by pulling them off his legs and leaned up

Moving away her thong he looked at her glistening pussy and aimed himself at her moist box. With a single stroke he was pushed within her, and she gave a loud moan. Her mouth set into an O, as she wrapped her legs around him and held him close, her hands feeling his muscular back

Naruto moaned before he began to thrust into his lover repeatedly, earning loud moans from her. As he continued to plow into her, the two held each others gaze,

"Harder!" Iris moaned, and Naruto was happy to oblige, with speed force powered strokes, causing Iris to give a moan like grunt when Naruto hit her cervix, as the bed began to rock as Naruto began to go faster and harder making her body shiver from pleasure

With grunts, Naruto continued to hit the caramel skinned woman's cervix, as her pussy began tightening around him and the comfortable heat she was emitting on his dick,

Naruto began vibrating his cock while adding even more power to his thrusts,

Iris couldn't even scream out the pleasure she was feeling, as Naruto had actually entered her womb causing her to yell out in pleasure as her body began to quiver "CUMMING!" Iris yelled, her eyes rolling back into her head as Naruto continued to thrust into her not stopping when she began squirting all over Naruto's pelvis

The blond speedster gave a gruttle growl, as his body continued to blur from his use of super speed to continue fucking her, with the bed starting to whine and creak as if it was about to break

Naruto began to grunt as he started to really pound Iris who was enjoying it to the fullest, even though she was unable to catch her breath. Some time passed and Iris was on the edge of complete unconsiousness,

During the time since they began, they had changed from missionary, to cowgirl, to reverse cowgirl, and after getting her to cum in those positions Naruto was now standing on the floor as Iris was bent over in front of the dresser looking at herself in the mirror as Naruto continued to fuck her doggy style

Iris's body was glistening in sweat, as she clutched the wooden dresser, while screaming into her hands before Naruto leaned over onto her back, his face in the crook of her neck

"Grah! Urgh!" Naruto grunted before he gave one final stroke, a powerful pound against her ass, and released his pent up lust and seed into her awaiting womb. Iris could feel her stomach become full, as they hugged each other close breathing heavily, as Naruto began to kiss her neck and cheek and temple he caught Whitney peeking through the doorway before she sped off and Naruto kissed Iris on the lips

Naruto smiled before picked Iris up and carried her to the bed and held her tight and close to his body, his face buried in the crook of her neck

"I love you, Iris." Naruto whispered as Iris gave a soft smile as she snuggled a bit into Naruto's chest, enjoying his embrace.

"I love you too, Naruto." Iris said before he shook his head, "What?"

"Nothing, just my mind being weird." Naruto replied

"Tell me." Iris said looking up at him curiously

"I told you about the other Earth, where Barry is the Flash."

"Right you were never born."

"Yeah, and you are his wife." Naruto said causing Iris to nod, "In some weird way, I'm sleeping with my brothers wife."

"Your right, it's weird." Iris said laying her head back on Naruto's chest

"Told you so."

"And kinky." Iris smiled

"If you say so, maybe if the spark is ever gone we can roleplay." Naruto joked kissing her temple,

"Whatre you going to do about Whitney?" Iris asked

"Nothing, she wants to help, let her help. I'll teach her to defend herself." Naruto said

"Thats not what I meant." Iris said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow, "She has feelings for you."

"I figured." Naruto sighed and before they could continue this subject their phones began to buzz and Naruto sped to his pants and grabbed his, as Iris picked hers up off the dresser, "Cisco."

"We should go." Iris said getting a nod before Naruto at super speed dressed Iris and himself before he ran to Uzumaki Labs

Uzumaki Labs, Breach Room

Linda was in her Lady Flash suit, as Whitney, and Cisco stood beside her all watching the breech that had opened as Caitlin was behind them before Naruti and Iris arrived

"What's going on? Why'd you open a breach?" Naruto asked walking down to Cisco his suit manifesting around him

"I didn't and I can't close it either, that's why we called you." Cisco said

"Somebody's coming through." Whitney said and everyone got ready but paused as Jesse and Wells came from the portal

"Hey, guys." Jesse smiled

"Allen." Harry nodded as everyone relaxed and walked forward to greet their friends

"So what brings you both back go this corner of the multiverse?" Naruto asked Harry

"Jesse, uh," Harry began

"I want to help people on my Earth, like you guys do. My dad wanted to come here and run some tests." Jesse said

"Well, then, you've come to the right place. Let's go to the Speed Lab." Caitlin said causing Jesse to smile as Naruto glanced at Harry

"Yeah, this'll be the perfect time to test Whitney too." Naruto said causing Whitney to smIle as Harry and Jesse looked confused

"Test Whitney for what?" Harry asked

Whitney raised her hand and vibrated it, "Apparently she found the speed you siphoned from me during the Tarpit debacle and injected herself with it." Naruto said

"I forgot all about that." Harry said as they walked to the basement

"Hm." Naruto nodded before everyone went up to the control room while Jesse and Whitney walked down to the track,

"Alright, check this out." Jesse said before she and Whitney took off around the track Jesse's lightning trail giving off a bright yellow color, while Whitney's gave off a dark purple

"Damn." Cisco said looking at the readings, "They're faster than you were when you started."

"Well Jesse has had her powers almost as long as Allen had but she didn't use them as much." Harry said

"They are already running at Mach 1. Should we increase the gravity?" Caitlin asked

"Yea-No." Naruto had began but Harry interrupted him

"Whats going on with you Harry?' Cisco asked

"Huh what do you mean?" Harry asked looking to the others who were raising an eyebrow at him

"You look like you swallowed a jar full of salt when Jesse mentioned wanting to be a vigilante." Linda said

"Okay, fine. So what? So what? So why? So why? Why? Why? I got to explain myself to you? Oh, I guess I do, 'cause you're not parents." Harry said as Caitlin and Naruto placed a hand on her belly, "Yet. That's my daughter, okay? And she spent months on this very Earth watching Nate defeat meta after meta after meta and Zoom and all of a sudden, bam! She's got her speed back, and now she wants to be a hero just like him, and I think that's a great idea. Not!"

"Really you guys are doing 'Not' on Earth-2 now." Cisco asked causing Harry to look at him

"Harry, we can help her." Naruto said

"I don't want you to train her, okay? I brought her here for you to talk her out of it, not talk her into it, all right?"

"You want us," Naruto began waving to everyone, "Metahuman vigilantes to talk to your metahuman daughter to not be a vigilante?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded

"Not a good idea Harry, you should be proud of your daughter wanting to help people." Naruto said

"I am." Harry said

"You just don't want her to get hurt, and I get that, but Harry you'll be in her corner cheering her on, and if she ever needs help we are always there." Naruto said getting nods of agreement from everyone before Linda's phone rung

"Park...I'll be right there." Linda said before she walked up to Naruto and kissed his cheek, "I'll see you later."

"Right." Naruto smiled before he looked to Harry who was watching the purple/yellow lightning trails race around the track, before they headed up to them

"So, how'd we do?" Jesse asked

"Blood pressure, heart rate, metabolic rate all excellent. And y'all got some serious speed, girl." Caitlin said getting nods from Naruto, and Cisco

"Mm-hmm."

"I think you guys are good to go." Caitlin said

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I still want to run a few mo-"

"Harry." Iris called causing Harry to pause and look at her, Caitlin, Naruto and Cisco

"We'll give you two some privacy." Naruto said as everyone left Harry and Jesse in the control center for a heart to heart father daughter talk

Morning, CCPD

Linda was questioning a young girl as last night her stepfather was struck by a lamp post that may have been done by a metahuman, "So this says you were in the room when your father,"

"Foster father." the girl corrected causing Linda to look at her, "John."

"Right. Foster father. You were in the room when he was struck by the street lamppost that flew into the apartment?" Linda asked

"Yeah. But I don't remember any of that. He came home and yelled at Karen, my foster mom, to get him dinner."

"Mm. Is that when you blacked out?" Linda asked

"Yeah, I think so." the girl nodded

"Has that happened before? You blacking out?" Linda asked watching as the girl fidgeted

"Is John gonna be okay?" she asked

"He's in Central City Hospital. He's pretty banged up." Linda said gently before she saw Naruto walk up to the front desk, "Frankie, can you excuse me for a second?"

"Yeah, of course." Frankie nodded as Linda walked over to Naruto

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Linda asked

"I came to see what else the CSI had on the husks, as I am consulting on this, but I swear I want to just.."

"Okay, calm down." Linda said causing Naruto to take a deep breath, "I'm actually glad your here."

Naruto looked at Linda who motioned to the young girl drinking water, "Frankie Cane, her foster dad was hospitalized after a street lamp struck him in his living room, poor girl's been in and out of homes for years. She said that she blacked out during the incident."

"Blacked out?" Naruto asked

"Yeah." Linda nodded

"Repressing memories is a coping mechanism for lots of foster kids." Naruto said looking at Frankie, "But it could be something else."

Naruto walked over with Linda to Frankie, "Hi Frankie, my name is,"

"Nathan Allen.' Frankie gasped putting her water down and standing up smiling, "I'm a big fan of yours, I've read every installment of Chronicles of a Shinobi."

"Thank you." Naruto smiled before he motioned for her to sit, and the two sat on the couch, "I'm here consulting on a case with the CCPD, and Linda here told me about your foster father."

Frankie nodded before Naruto and she began to talk for a while until Julian arrived with the information on the husk, "Here you go, Allen." Julian said before he looked to Frankie, "You did it, didn't you?"

"What?" Naruto, Linda, and Frankie asked

"The lamppost. You did it, didn't you?" Julian repeated

"You are way out of line pal." Naruto frowned standing up

"Yeah Julian what the hell are you doing?" Linda asked frowning

"Detective, I've isolated an element consistent in all five of the husks that we've found, including Edward Clariss's. I don't know what the element is but it's not one that I've found in any other meta-human samples that I've studied."

"Just because she might be a meta doesn't give you the right to just accuse her of anything without actual proof." Naruto frowned

"Whatever Allen, you don't have any power here any longer. She's a liar!"

"Julian! Step off!" Linda ordered only for Julian to keep going as Frankie looked down as of she was fighting with herself

"You're a meta-human."

"Stop, no, stop!" Frankie pleaded

"You put your foster father in the hospital, didn't you?"

"No, no!" Frankie said

"Didn't you? Didn't you?" Julian was about to advance when Naruto grabbed his shoulder and turned him around

"Get the hell away from her." Naruto frowned as Julian made to speak but Frankie beat him to it

"Oh, I wanted to do more than hurt him." Frankie said looking up with her eyes glowing in a pink light, "Now I'm gonna do the same to you."

Frankie stood up and with a wave of her hand a metal sign was ripped from the wall and sent hurtling at Naruto, Julian, and Linda and the two quickly pushed Julian out of the way, and when they looked up Frankie was gone, and Naruto caught sight of a door closing and quickly he jogged out of it to see Frankie leaving

"Frankie, stop!" Naruto yelled causing Frankie to look at him

"No. Frankie's gone. My name is Magenta." Magenta said as Naruto walked up to her

"Does the name Alchemy mean anything to you?" Naruto asked stepping closer as Magenta looked at him in surprise, "He changed you, didn't he?" Magenta frowned nodding, "This isn't you. Just come with me. Tell me what happened. I can help you."

"I don't need any more help." Magenta said after a moment of silence before she had one of the parked cruisers slide back into Naruto who kicked off the wall next to him and flipped onto the car only for Magenta to be nowhere in sight

Later, Uzumaki Labs

Naruto, and the team was in the Cortex as Cisco brought up Frankie's information, "Her name's Frankie Kane, but she's calling herself Magenta." Naruto said

"Meh." Cisco said

"That Magenta is a whole different person than the scared, kind girl we were talking to." Linda said getting a nod from Naruto

"She's dissociative." Harry provided

"You mean split-personality." Iris said getting a nod

"According to her medical records, it's a condition she's been dealing with her entire life. I'm sure all the yelling at CCPD is what triggered it." Caitlin added

"So Frankie is Jekyll. Magenta is Hyde." Whitney said

"Classic good versus evil." Harry nodded

"Or she's pulling a 'Primal Fear." Cisco said

"She's faking it." Jesse nodded

"No, she's not faking it. I saw the struggle going on inside of her. Magenta's trying to take over completely." Naruto said shaking his head as Iris sat at a computer

"You said she was raised in the foster care system?" Iris asked Linda who nodded

"Yep, all her life. She went from home to home." Linda said

"Yeah, and maybe not good ones." Iris said as she brought up Frankie's foster father, "Her current foster father, John the one who was hurt in the attack he's got a few disorderly conducts. He might have some information we can use. I can follow up with him."

Naruto nodded to Iris, as he looked at everyone, "There is something else. She got her powers from Alchemy. When I said his name, she knew who he was, so Magenta must have existed in the other timeline too."

"Who's Alchemy?" Harry asked

"Well, Doctor Alchemy is a magic man in a cloak who can somehow restore the powers that people had in Flashpoint." Cisco said

"Okay, and what's Flashpoint?" Jesse asked

"That's what we're calling the alternate timeline that Nate created when he went back in time and saved his mom after his dad died." Caitlin answered

"Oh. So Magenta is another side-effect from your time trip. Genius. Not."

"Can we stop with the Not please." Naruto sighed, "Alchemy somehow knows about the alternate timeline along with who to tsrget to give them their powers back, he did the same with Clariss who we still need to track down."

"Right, but anybody with those powers and as angry as her needs to be tracked down. Fast." Linda said

"I'll go talk to the foster dad." Iris said standing up and leaving

"Well, great. I mean, fast I can do. Let me just go carb-load." Jesse said walking off to get some power bars

"You should get ready to." Naruto said to Whitney who smiled

"Forreal?" Whitney asked

"Yes, we're going to talk her down, and while the geniuses worked on finding her as well as documenting all of the information Julian discovered on the husks I'll go and see if I can get Frankie a good home." Naruto said kissing Caitlin's cheek before he and Whitney left the cortex

Keystone

Naruto walked up to a house, and knocked on the door after a moment his uncle Jay answered the door and smiled seeing him, "Nate!" Jay said hugging his nephew, "Were we supposed to meet today?"

"Um no, I was actually wondering if I could talk to you, and Joyce for a moment." Naruto said getting a nod before he was invited into the home

Later, Central City Hospital

Iris walked into Frankie's foster father's hospital room, "John James?"

"Who's asking?" John asked sluggishly turning turning to look at Iris

"Hi, I'm Iris West. I'm a reporter for Central City Picture News. I wanted to ask you a couple questions about Frankie Kane." Iris said as John scoffed

"They find her yet?" John asked closing his eyes

"I don't believe so, no." Iris said

"Well, what the hell's taking so long? That damn meta-human freak nearly killed me. That's what I get for taking Frankie in, huh? This? God help me if I ever see her again." John ranted

"What does that mean?" Iris asked frowning

"It means that she's gonna be the one in the hospital." John swore

"Tough love, John?" Iris asked

"Yeah, you're damn right."

"She was getting back at you for hurting her. And she's gonna try it again." Iris realized, before she went into the hallway "Nurse! We need to get this man to a safe location."

"Why?" the nurse asked before they heard metallic scraping, and ran to the window to see a tanker being lifted from the port beside the hospital

"What the hell's that?" John asked

"Oh, my God." Iris asked before she activated the panic button on her phone

Moments later, Iris was wheeling a wheelchair bound John toward the exit of the hospital, "Where are you taking me?" John asked

"Frankie is coming for you. And as much as it pains me to help an abusive dick like you, I can't let you die." Iris said

Uzumaki Labs

Naruto arrived at the cortex to hear an alarm beeping, "That's Iris's panic button." Naruto said looking at the momitor

"That's the hospital." Whitney said

"Frankie's foster father's there." Linda added

"Yeah, and Iris went to see him." Caitlin said

"Looks like she's not the only one." Cisco said as he brought up a map and a 3D scan of the tanker was shown

"Is that a tanker?" Jesse asked

"Th-th-that's a tanker, yeah." Cisco confirmed

"She's gonna kill him and everyone else in there. We got to go. Start thinking." Naruto said before he sped off along with Linda, Whitney and Jesse and they all came to a stop on the roof of the Hospital and looked up to see the tanker above them

"Nate, what do we do?" Jesse asked

"There's not enough time to get everybody out of the hospital. This thing's coming down so we are going to create a wind funnel?"

"We won't be creating enough updraft to keep the tanker up." Jesse said

"No, no. Not with our arms. We're going to run in a figure eight fashion. We'll act like a propeller. The wind will build upon itself. It'll create the supersonic resistance we need." Naruto said

"That could work." Harry said

"All right. Go!" Naruto said before the four shot forward and began to run in the formation of an 8 wind kicking up and forming a large funnel

Iris was in front of all the other nurses and patients as she wheeled John to the door when the doors closed and refused to reopen as Magenta used her powers to keep them from opened, "Bye-bye, Daddy." she smirked before she dropped the tanker but saw that it was floating still

Up with Naruto he looked to the girls, "Okay, I need to get to her." Naruto said

"We got this, you and Linda go." Jesse said getting nods from Naruto and Linda before they shot down to stand in front of Magenta

"Magenta! Stop, okay we can help you." Naruto said as Magenta looked up seeing the purple and yellow glow underneath the floating tanker

"Okay, killing your foster father and everyone else inside that hospital isn't gonna give you what you need." Linda said

"You have no idea what I need! It's not just John that I want to get rid of. I want them both gone." Magenta frowned

"I know you're still in there, Frankie. Don't let John destroy the good that's still inside you." Naruto said as Magenta loomed at him

"He said I was weak. That I was pathetic! He said I was a horrible person." Frankie said

"He's just blaming you for all the bad things he's caused in his life. It's not your fault. This isn't because of you." Linda replied

"I just want him to stop hurting me." Frankie sniffled

"This isn't the way. Your foster father never forgave himself for his mistakes. That's why he took them out on you. He couldn't move forward. But you can." Naruto said placing a hand on her shoulder, as Frankie watched him for a moment before she placed the tanker back into the bay and hugged him crying

"I'm so sorry." Frankie sobbed into his chest,

"It's okay." Naruto whispered as the people began to leave the hospital as John glared at Frankie while he was wheeled away

"I'm so sorry."

"It's gonna be okay. It's okay. It's gonna be okay." Naruto whispered to Frankie who continued to sob

Whitney and Jesse was on the rooftop smiling at their first save

Morning

Naruto back in normal clothes stood beside Frankie along with his team, "So no one else got hurt?" she asked

"Luckily, no. You don't have to worry about that." Naruto said

"What about John?" Frankie asked

"The DA's prosecuting him for what he did to you. So I think he's gonna be serving time, and he's not gonna ever be anybody's foster father again." Linda said causing Frankie to smile and nod

"It's just so strange being responsible for all of this and not remembering any of it." Frankie commented

"What do you remember about how you got your powers?" Caitlin asked

"Um I started having dreams, at night, of Magenta but they were more than dreams. It was like I was living another life or something. And then I started getting them all the time. During the day. And the more it happened, the more painful they became. Then I started hearing a voice." Frankie explained

"What voice?" Naruto asked

"It was a man. Named Alchemy. He said he could give me what I wanted and make me powerful again. I didn't understand. I thought I was going crazy." Frankie said as everyone looked at each other

"Trust me. Magenta is not here because of anything that you did. There may be a darkness inside of you, but if you face it, it'll make it easier for the good side of you to win." Naruto said

"You're letting me go?" Frankie asked surprised

"None of this is your fault, Frankie." Naruto smiled before he motioned to the door where Jay, and his wife Joyce were standing, "This is my uncle and aunt, they've agreed to take you in."

"If you'll have us." Joyce smiled gently.

Frankie looked at Naruto, "They will never hurt you." he said

"But what if Magenta tries to come back?" Frankie asked

"Fight her. And if you need help, we'll be there. We're your new family now." Naruto said causing Frankie's eyes to tear up

"We have faith in you, Frankie." Linda said causing Frankie to look around and see everyone smiling at her

"Thank you. Thank you all." Frankie said as tears fell from her eyes

Later,

Naruto, Linda, Jesse, and Whitney had went out to celebrate at a nightclub in Miami and got drunk on the super alcohol Cisco, and Caitlin had helped Naruto make, and Naruto awoke the next morning confused between the bodies of Jesse, Whitney, and Linda

Blinking Maruto tried to remember what the hell happened

Flashback

Naruto moaned as Jesse road his cock, the two in a cowgirl position both soaked in sweat as they made out, while Whitney was being fucked doggy style by a clone on the balcony overlooking the ocean as Linda was being fucked in a standing missionary position at the foot of the bed

End Flashback

"God Dammit." Naruto sighed thanking god that he left a clone for Caitlin and Iris to take care of their needs

Finished


	35. Invasion

2 Days Later, Central City

Naruto was speeding around Central City to clear his head, a few days ago Whitney and Jesse had taken care of two metahumans that Cisco, and Harry labeled Mirror Master and Top there were some growing pains, and mistakes of course but the two did a great job after Jesse and he talked about what happened

Naruto was in no way ready to have a relationship with someone on a completely different. Earth, its why he hasn't pursued his attraction with Kara, it didn't make sense to him since he was still trying to figure out what was going to happen with his relationship with Felicity since they haven't been spending a lot of time with each other.

Jesse understood what Naruto was saying and respected it, but she didn't like it which Naruto understood, after their talk Jesse with a new suit that was based off of how first suit left with Harry who had spent his last day here working with Caitlin and Cisco to find him a replacement in the form of a doppelganger from Earth 19 who was very eccentric, Naruto felt he was missing something but couldn't put his finger on it.

Dr. Alchemy and The Rival hadn't been heard from in a long while and it was making Naruto nervous, as he passed the water front

As he sped through by the water front he paused when he saw a red-haired woman in green armor fighting some kind of monsters

Speeding forward Naruto punched one a full strength decapitating it, before he spun and kneed another in the gut and set a hammer fist down into it's head sending it face first into the dirt, before he raised an arm blocking a punch from the monster and then struck with 29 punches to its torso incapacitating it for study

"Flash." the woman said as Naruto turned to her and his eyes widened

"Kay?" Naruto asked looking at the last girlfriend he had before he went into his coma

Kay blinked as The Flash's mask glowed and receded showing the face of her ex-boyfriend Nathan Allen, "Nathan." she gasped looking at her ex-boyfriend of 3 years for the first time in 3 years

Later, Star Labs

Cisco and the others watched as Kay walked around the cortex looking at all the technology, as Naruto put the three monsters in stasis tubes for analysis, "So how long you been back?' Iris asked looking at the woman who had up and disappeared on day with no explanation

"3 days." Kay said

"Hi I'm Cisco." Cisco said walking forward with his hand out to shake and Kay slowly shook his hand, "I just have to say I'm really digging the armor."

"Uh thank you." Kay said with a raised eyebrow before she looked to Naruto who walked in with box of some kind

"What are those things, and what is this?" Naruto asked

"I do-"

"You know what they are." Naruto interrupted with a frown, "I sensed your fear and anger when you were fighting them. Tell us so that we can help."

Kay frowned looking at everyone before she focused on Naruto, "They are called parademons, and they come from my homeworld."

"Your from another Earth?" Iris asked

"No, I'm from Apokolips. The name I was born with was Knockout." Kay said

"I'm sorry." HR Wells said holding up a drumstick he carried, "D-did you just say Apokolips?"

"Yes."

"Oh boy." HR said

"You know about this place?" Cisco asked

"Oh yeah. Everyone on my earth knows about that place. Apokolips is an ecumenopolis with burning firepits, extant in between dimensions, occupying a 'frequency' somewhere outside the physical universe." HR said

"Its only accessible through a Boom Tube." Kay said pointing to the box Naruto held, "I was forced into a group known as the Female Furies and with it serving under a man named Darkseid. I had enough and escaped to this Earth. I've been moving from place to place to make sure if any scouts were sent after me that I wouldn't be found."

"How long do you usually stay in a place?" Caitlin asked

"6 months at the most." Kay said glancing to Naruto whose eyes widened slightly, "Central City was the longest place I've stayed since I've been here."

"The monsters?" Naruto asked

"Parademons, foot soldiers for Darkseid. They were placing the boom tubes in town and on my way through I followed to stop them."

"But they were looking for you." Iris said

"No, Parademons are sent ahead to worlds Darkseid is about to attack." Kay said seriously

"How long until that happens?" Linda asked

"I don't know." Kay said truthfully

"Well until that happens, Cisco." Naruto spoke causing Cisco and everyone to look at him, "Your the tech genius, see what you can find out about this Boom Tube."

Cisco nodded walking up to grab the boom tube, "I'm on it."

"I'll help Francisco." HR said getting a nod from Naruto before he left along with Cisco

"I'll help Caitlin look over the parademon." Linda said helping Caitlin up to the medical wing of the building

"And I'll look into sightings." Iris said walking off, leaving Kay and Naruto together

"You've done well for yourself." Kay spoke up causing Naruto to scoff, "I know your pissed at me for leaving the way I did, but you have to understand."

"I understand how scared you are of this guy." Naruto said cauong Kay to look at him in surprise, "I can sense it while you were talking. Was this what you were hiding from me when we were together?"

Kay nodded, "I know out of anyone you would've believed me, but I couldn't tell you about me in case you did something stupid and got hurt or worse." she said

"So you just up and left without saying anything." Naruto replied

"I'm not good at goodbyes, you were the first person I've ever allowed myself to fall in love with," Kay said cupping Naruto's cheek, "you wouldn't have let me go, if you knew. I was protecting you."

Naruto frowned and nodded, "And now I will protect you." he said causing Kay to smile at the irony

2 Days Later

From the doorway Naruto watched Caitlin, Linda, and Iris sleep with a small smile as Kay stood behind him, "I still can't believe your with all 3 of them." she said as Naruto closed the door

"Yeah it's something that takes a mi-mmph!" Naruto began but when he turned to Kay she quickly slammed her lips into his own pinning him to the wall

Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around her as he returned the kiss, before he grabbed her ass cheeks and speed her into the wall while lifting her up allowing her to wrapped her legs around him, before in a flash of lightning Naruto with Knockout still in his grasp sped to a room and tossed Kay to the bed before she sat up and pulled him down onto her the two kissed lustfully as they ripped each others clothes off

3 Hours Later, Uzumaki Labs

Cisco was still hard at work, when Naruto walked in, "Cisco you need some rest man."

"I took a nap 2 hours ago, I'm good." Cisco said looking at his friend, "This thing is insane. I can't find our anything about it, not even the type of metal it is."

"So we know nothing but what we were told." Naruto sighed

"Yeah, and that it's broadcasting some kind of signal, and I've tracked similar signals emitting from St. Roch, Detroit, Denver, Coast City, Gotham and Metropolis."

"Then it's talking to others." Naruto frowned before be looked to the parademon that had fallen apart during its autopsy, "Have you tried to vibe it?'

"No, I was getting ready to when you walked in." Cisco said

"Well don't let me stop you." Naruto replied getting a nod from Cisco who began to vibe the mother box, bit it began to glow, "Shit."

Naruto sped forward and snatched the boom tube from Cisco who snapped out of the vibe and saw the glowong boom tube, "Its about to open, and unleash the parademons. You need to get it out of here." Cisco said getting a nod from Naruto who sped off

Naruto sped through the city and into the badlands before he tossed the boom tube that exploded before a portal opened and an army of parademons rushed out, "Shit. Time for a classic." Naruto said before in a large cloud of smoke shadow clones appeared and rushed the army making short work of the parademons that came through,

Naruto stomped on the last one alive just as a breech opened up and Cisco arrived, "The invasion has started." he said

"You find out anything useful?' Naruto asked

"Oh yeah." Cisco said walking to the portal before he tapped something and the portal closed and turned back into a box, "I found out enough. I may be able to reverse engineer this with some of the other tech you brought from other worlds."

"Alright. If that thing opened here, then they opened all around the world where they were planted. Head back to the lab, I'll head out to help wherever these things are." Naruto said getting a nod from Cisco before he sped off whole Cisco using a breech returned to Uzumaki Labs

Metropolis

Naruto was in Metropolis and saw 2 men with green outfits making constructs fighting the parademons before two landed behind them and made to attack so he sped in,

John Stewart, and Hal Jordan heard grunting and turned to see The Flash drop two parademons, "Thought you could use some help." Flash shrug

"Flash! My boy!" Hal yelled excited as he suddenly did some elaborate dap as Flash stood there looking at him, "Im Hal Jordan Green Latern big fan."

"Uh thanks." Naruto said

"This my buddy John he's also a Green Latern, we're like space cops. Oh and that's Batman."

Naruto looked behind the two green lanterns to see Batman rolling up a zip gun, "Cool." he said

"Get ready, here they come." Batman suddenly announced and everyone looked up to see a hord of Parademons headed for them before they heard two distinct shouts and Naruto's eyes widened when Kendra in full Hawkgirl attire arrived with her mace that she began to use to bash the parademons

With her was Diana, a woman he met in Paris who apparently was an Amazon warrior princess, the two began to make short work of the parademons before a giant green dragon appeared taking out the parademons before it turned into a green man with a cape, followed by Superman

"Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, good to see you." Naruto said causing the two to smile at him

"Flash, been a while." Kendra smiled walking up to Naruto

"Yes, Flash have you also come to partake in this glorious battle?" Diana asked using Naruto's hero name in front of the strangers

"Yeah, couldn't let you hog all the fun." Naruto smirked as he hugged the two women

"Aw man." Hal said seeing that Flash already knew the two hot women

"I am J'onn Jonnz the Last son of Mars." J'onn introduced himself causing Naruto and the others to look at him before Naruto ahool his hand

"Nice to meet you J'onn." Naruto said before he turned to Superman, "Superman, quite the debut you had to the world, wish I could've seen it first hand."

Superman raised am eyebrow before everyone looked up when the parademons got up and flew away, "Yeah you better run!" Hal shouted

"No, they're assembling. Waiting for whoever is behind this to launch the attack." Batman said as Naruto raised an eyebrow pretty sure he knew that voice

"Alright, now what?" Superman asked

"I don't know." Batman said

"I do." Cisco announced coming out of the breech

"Vibe. What do you got?' Naruto asked walking up to meet his friend followed by the others as Cisco saw them and was mentally fanboying

"They're terraforming the Earth. Darkseid is coming." Cisco frowned

"Darkseid?" Superman asked

"That explains why the ocean is on fire." Hawkgirl said causing everyone to look over and the parademons flying in circles around a ring of fire on the oceans surface before large alien structures began to emerge and parademons carrying innocent people flew toward the structures

"What're they doing with them?" Superman asked

"They are turning them into their foot soldiers." Cisco said with a frown as Lady Flash sped onto the scene

"This is happening across the world." Linda said with a frown, "Impulse is protecting Central City while we are here."

Naruto nodded before they all looked up to the structure out in the ocean as a grey skinned alien appeared, "I'm guessing that's the bad guy." Hal said

"Lucky guess.' Batman said

"He doesn't look that tough." Superman spoke

"Appearances can be deceiving." Naruto said before he looked to Vibe and nodded, which was returned before Vibe went to finish his work with the boom tube

3 fighter jets arrived and fired missiles at the man but it had no affect and as they passed him by Darkseid eyes glowed and red beams shot out but curved and destroyed the jets, luckily Linda was able to make white chain constructs to grab the pilots before they died

"I am entropy, I am death. I am Darkseid." Darkseid said as he hovered before the heroes

Hal with a smirk walked forward, "Step back and peep the light show." Hal manifested a large cost with spikes on the knuckles around his hand and flew over to Darkseid and as soon as he punched Darkseid and shattered his construct he was immediately punched into a building and sent into the ground and parademons stood over him and pummeled him before John surged forward and helped him signaling the other oarademons to attack

Superman used his heat vision, while Martian Manhunter used his super strength and intangibility, while Naruto, and Linda sped around taking out the parademons, as Wonder Woman with her sword cut them down, and Batman with his martial arts and gadgets planted small bombs that blew some up

Hal climbed to his feet, "That all you got? Not all I got." he said flying at Darkseid and and manifesting a train that quickly shattered when it hit Darkseid who looked at him eyes glowing

Superman seeing Darkseid's eyes glow sped at him and punched him in the face, causing Darkseid to stumble before he grabbed Superman's cape and tossed him into the street before a kick sent him flying back

"Im not through with you!" Hal yelled swinging a mace construct at Darksied to no affect before Darkseod grabbed his arm and broke it causing Hal to yell in pain before he tossed him down as Diana came and punched Darkseid who returned the favor but Naruto caught her

"My turn." Naruto smirked looking at Darkseid

Naruto cracked his neck, and shot forward Darkseid blinked and his head snapped up as Narito scored an uppercut, before Darkseid tried to grab him but Naruto snapped into existence behind him and elbowed Darkseid in the back sending him stumbling into Hawkgirl's mace and Lady Flash's light punch sent him skidding back

"Enough!" Darkseid said before he raised his hands that glowed red and he slammed them on the ground causing a widespread explosion

Everyone was sent flying back beside Naruto and Superman who looked at Darkseid in shock before an Omega beam struck Superman sending him flying away screaming in pain

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Darkseid, "Okay scale face, lets go." he said before he shot forward and Darkseid swung at him but Naruto jumped on Darkseid's arm and kicked him in the face before he flipped and grabbed Darkseid's head and tossed him into a building

Darkseid unbothered got back up and fired 3 blasts of his omega beam at Naruto who ducked but saw the beams curve and sprinted forward and around a corner watching as the beams followed him, "Hm." he said before he focused on running

The others stood up to see Superman being carried away, and looked to Darkseid just as Naruto appeared running up behind Darkseid with the omega beams on his tail, before Naruto jumped while turned to the beams and kicked the back of Darkseid's knees and wrapped an arm around his neck and flipped him over causing the omega beams to hit Darkseid sending him flying back

"They took Superman." Hawkgirl said

"That ain't good. We need a plan, you guys figure one out, I'll keep his attention on me." Naruto said before he sped off

Naruto turned a corner and suddenly gave a shout as Darkseid immediately grabbed him, "I have you now speedster." he said bring Naruto up to his face and was punched in the nose for it causing him to throw Naruto into the concrete and began to pummel him into the asphalt but Naruto suddenly spat a gust of wind from his mouth powerful enough to send Darkseid away from him

Naruto's suit was glowing yellow from the kinetic force he absorbed from Darkseid's pounding and he shot forward and appeared under Darkseid and released the force in the uppercut he delivered sending Darkseid into the air, before Naruto sped up a building his fist alight with chakra that alternated between wind, fire and lightning, as he leapt from building to building punching Darkseid at fast speeds before he saw Batman with a parademon carrying him fly to save Superman

Naruto then turned to Darkseid who got up blood leaking from his mouth, as he gave an enraged glare at Naruto whose eyes widened when Darkseid was over him in a moments notice, when the man tried to hit him with a red glowing arm, Naruto jumped and kneed him in the chin causing him to go up right as his fist lost it's glow, when suddenly Lady Flash appeared in a white streak and kicked Darkseid in the gut sending him flying back with a burn mark on his gut, and a large hammer construct from John sent Darkseid flying toward Hal who made a large robot that punched Darkseid in the back sending him flying up to Kendra, and Diana both sword and mace wielding women struck him in the eye causing the man to scream before Naruto appeared and grabbed the two and kicked off Darkseid just as a large dragon made of lightning shot from the clouds and struck the man sending him into the ocean

Everyone watched as Darkseid covered in blood shot up from the ocean gritting his teeth at them, "I am Darkseid! I will not be felled by lesser beings!" Darkseid yelled

Naruto looked over his shoulder as Superman, J'onn and Batman returned, as Darkseid with a growl was about to charge, when Cisco coming out of a breach along with the people taken activated the boom tube and portals opened all around that began to suck in all the parademons along with Darkseid

"I will not go back!" Darkseid yelled as he fought against the attraction

Superman sped forward and punched Darkseid in the chin but was hit with a headbutt, as Darkseid backhanded Naruto and J'onn away into a building, and grabbed Diana's lasso and swung her into Kendra and Hal, while John was grabbed and tossed at a car

Naruto rolled up to his feet and sped forward sliding under Darkseid's wild punches and in between his legs before he punched him in the center of his spine causing spittle to fly out of Darkseid's mouth as Naruto began to unleash a fast barrage of punches before he was forced to duck as Darksied turned with a backhand and Superman sped for him as Naruto punched Darkseid in the jaw causing him to turn into Superman's uppercut and right hook with Diana arriving with a kick to the gut and Kendra hitting Darkseid in the nose with her mace

Linda and the Green Laterns sent out beams of energy that hit and burned Darkseid sending him back to the portal behind him, but he held strong as Superman added in his heat vision, and Wonder Woman tossed her sword at Darkseid sending it deep into his neck, while Cisco used his vibration blast

"This guy.' Naruto thought before he sped forward pass Darkseid and continued to run causing numerous shock waves to occur as he ran around the world and came back upon the battle and jumped at Dakrseid and punched him in the face causing a shockwave to burst out as Darkseid flew into the portal that closed as windows shattered from the force of Naruto's infinite mass punch

Everyone looked around at the alien structures that began to collapse while people arrived and began to clap and cheer, while taking pictures

Later, Washington DC

President Obama was talking to the masses as everyone stood on the stage behind him, "Today marks a momentous day in human history. In our darkest hour, these superheroes donned their colorful costumes.

"This is my uniform." Hal whispered

"This could always happen again. We need to be prepared." Superman said

"I may have something for that." Batman replied

"Is it by chance, by fate, or are there bigger forces at work? Is our modern technological age evolving? I don't know, but the way of all people working for a free and peaceful planet. As we have seen these heroes do. These super-friends use their super-powers to protect us. That said, I am very pleased to introduce to you...Gee, I didn't even ask. Do you guys have a name?" Obama asked looking at everyone

"Yes, we do." Naruto said causing everyone to look at him

"We do?" Hal asked

"That's right. You can call us the Justice League." Naruto smirked

Finished

Wrote this after watching Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay and I really liked Knockout and Scandal Savage.

Whitney is Impulse, and her outfit is Danica Williams, while Jesse's is a female Flash suit


	36. New Addition and Savitar

It's been a few weeks since HR showed up, and after the formation of the Justice League nothing of interests has happened as of late besides everyone finding out that HR wasn't a genius like he claimed after he failed to properly use a computer, when a kid had used his programing skills to make everyone think a large monster was attacking the city

Recently Caitlin has been having nightmares of another life, and Naruto was growing worried as she said the dreams were of her as Killer Frost, she hasn't been hearing any voices which was good but with her in the later stages of her pregnancy Naruto feared the stress may cause complications

Knockout had left to visit her sister Barda after years apart now that Darkseid was gone,

Currently Naruto had clones under Uzumaki Labs where Gideon's brain was being installed while Cisco was working on a new way for the team to help in the field with a Holographic computer that linked to his suit

Caitlin was with another clone of Naruto helping it with a new security system that not only took fingerprints but small blood samples as well thanks to the blood seals that Naruto added

The original Naruto was out on patrol with Whitney racing through the city when they saw an apartment complex on fire, "Get the people out first!" Naruto said getting a nod before the two raced into the burning building and the spectators watched in surprise as the occupants began to appear on the street as the fire department arrived and as the last family was brought out the white and purple blurs of lightning raced back up the building and ran around the flames and gradually the flames were snuffed out and everyone cheered when they saw Flash and Impulse arrive

"Is everyone alright?" Flash asked walking forward getting nods from the families before Flash noticed a young boy sniffling and knelt down, "Hey, your not hurt are you?"

The boy shook his head, "W-where will we go?" he asked looking to the burnt building as Flash frowned

"Some of our entire lives were in that building, Flash." a woman said frowning

"I see." Flash said before he sped off and returned with multiple boxes of Pizza and handed them to Impulse, "Pass these around please."

Impulse nodded and took the boxes before walking to the people as they noticed Flash now had a tool belt around his waist, "Ok." Flash said before he sped forward and everyone watched in shock as the apartment began to get fixed up as the sound of tools being used was heard and in no time at all the complex was fixed

Suddenly the Flash sped out and away multiple times before he stopped in front of everyone who saw that the sleeves of his suit was gone showing his sweaty ripped arms as he clapped the dirt from his hands

"Okay, let's get the power and water back on." Flash said

"I got it" Impulse said before she sped into the building and after a moment everyone cheered when lights appeared in the windows as Impulse came out, and the two speedster sped off

Uzumaki Labs

Naruto entered the cortex and put his suit up, as Cisco walked in behind him

"How's it going?' Naruto asked

"Done, with the new holographic computer we can be of much better help when your in the field." Cisco said walking over after putting his tools away, "Whats with the alchemy circle?"

"It's a blood seal. It'll help us with the extra security we need around here now that Alchemy may be targeting Caitlin." Naruto frowned

"We don't know that." Caitlin said as the clone continued working

"Your right, but I will not loose anyone else. If we have to step up security here to obscene levels then we will."

"Define obscene." Caitlin said as Naruto took out a notebook

"Electrified land mines," Naruto began to read off his ideas

"No." Caitlin said immediately snatching the book, "Look I'm happy your going above and beyond with the baby and my safety but please don't get to crazy." Caitlin said getting a nod from Naruto who sighed, "Um can you go get me something to eat?'

"Sure what you want?" Naruto asked

"A Sausage egg biscuit, large curly fries, a chocalate sundae and a strawberry shake." Caitlin said as Naruto and Cisco looked at her, "I'm pregnant."

"Right." Naruto nodded before he sped off

"We have a problem." HR said entering the room with a board causing the two to look up

"Yeah, we do. He's still here." Cisco muttered to Caitlin who smiled

"Cisco, comedy of the obvious. I made a pact to justify my presence on your Earth and I think I got something."

"We're all ears." Caitlin said m

"Okay. I read every news report I can get my hands on. And I have come to a wonderful conclusion."

"And what is this conclusion?" Cisco asked

"Well Uzumaki Lab is a technological marvel, and has been helping the world in all, but it used to be S.T.A.R. Labs, and it's not gonna be long before people start putting the pieces together and figure out what else you're doing here. You're working with The Flash."

"Okay, so what's your idea?" Cisco asked

"Another disguise." Harry said as Naruto sped back in with Caitlin's food, "Oh N.A just in time, so how about we reopen this laboratory and I become the face of the new Uzumaki Labs, S.T.A.R. Labs Museum."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Have we not told him what happened to our Harrison?" he asked looking to Caitlin and Cisco who looked thoughtful

"No." Cisco and Caitlin said shaking their heads

"What, what happened?' HR asked

"Okay well a simple version. Your counterpart and his wife Tess were murdered by a evil speedster from a alternate future that took on Harrison's identity and years later confessed that he Harrison Wells murdered my family." Naruto said

"So basically, if you step foot outside this lab, you'll be arrested." Cisco added

"What? You're just telling me this now, you three rascals? What about the cryptogram? What about the message? Come to this Earth. Get a fresh start."

"Well, what about your résumé as a world-renowned genius scientist?" Naruto asked

"That's a good point. I guess we're even. If a string is in a knot, patience will untie it. Patience can do lots of things. Have you ever tried it?"

"What?" Cisco and Naruto, and the clone asked

"My dear ma used to say that to me all the time any time I had a problem. Now I have a problem. I guess I'm gonna use that adage to figure it out. S.T.A.R. Labs Museum, think about it." HR said leaving the room

"You think everyone on Earth-19 is missing crayons in the box, or just him?" Cisco asked

"Pretty sure that it's just him." Naruto said as Caitlin began eating her food before his phone rung

"Hello?..Hey Judge Hankerson, its been a while...Can't complain what can I do for you?...You want Uzumaki Labs to be involved with all Metahuman related crime scenes?...No of course me and my colleagues would be happy to do it...Thank you." Naruto hung up and looked to Caitlin who was looking at him still eating, "I'll let you finish that."

Later

Linda and Naruto walked up over as Julian was looking over a corpse, "Julian what do you got?" Linda asked

"Petechiae around the eye, the crushed larynx. This poor chap has got fingerprints all round his neck. He's clearly been strangled." Julian said

"I heard multiple witnesses said the man was attacked by a shadow." Naruto spoke up causing Julian to look up and see him

"Goodie. So a meta from Neverland's made the trip to Central City Fabulous. So far there's no forensic evidence that there was an assailant. No laceration marks. No fingernail marks."

"No DNA evidence underneath the fingernails?" Naruto asked

"Nothing yet, we'll have to wait and see. There's always something. Your turn." Julian said packing up his things before walking away

Linda slapped Naruto's arm and pointed to Julian, "Alright. Hey Julian, um," Naruto calls out causing Julian to turn to him, "Look we got off on the wrong foot, and I'm sorry about that, as a way of making it up I was wondering if you'd join us and our friends at that movie in the park thing. Uh, if you felt like going, it starts at 8:00. Our friends all are a bunch of nerds, so you'll fit right in."

"Well, that's a very enticing offer, Allen, but I'm actually seeing my girlfriend tonight, so."

"Say no more. Have a good time." Naruto said turning away while Julian walked off, "I tried." he told Linda who shrugged

Later, Uzumaki Labs

Naruto, Caitlin, and Cisco were in the cortex, overlooking the data Naruto got from the crime scene, "Killed by a shadow?" Caitlin asked getting a nod from Naruto, "That's a new one.".

"Do we know if this shadow meta is from the particle accelerator explosion or from Dr. Alchemy?" Cisco asked

"Not yet, no. We actually haven't found any evidence to process."

"If only we had a way, Francisco, to see what happened." HR said

"Oh yes. Where was the crime scene located?" Cisco asked

"In Chubbuck, uh, Palmer and Racine, around 11 last night." Naruto said

Quickly Cisco began to type on he keyboard and suddenly the lights went out and suddenly everyone found themselves at the crime scene

"Woah." Caitlin smiled looking around at the 3D hologram images before the victim appeared on his phone

"It works." Cisco laughed when suddenly a large shadow in the shape of a man appeared and grabbed the man before it snapped his neck, and the footage paused there, "That's gonna give me night terrors." Cisco said

"Shade." HR suddenly said looking at the meta while sipping his coffee

"What?" Naruto asked

"We had a meta-hominid on my planet who could do virtually the same thing, called himself "Shade." HR explained

"What did he do, throw his side-eye at his enemies?" Cisco asked

"No, I know, it's a terrible nickname, right? But what Shade could do was vibrate at such a high frequency he created the illusion that he was a shadow." HR explained

"That's how I phase." Naruto said

"Do you think he's doing the same thing?" Caitlin asked

"He has to be." Cisco said grabbing his tablet, and bringing up a UV scan, "Heat signature's fluctuating. Red shift is ridiculous."

"He must be slowing down his molecules whenever he attacks. So we just have to figure out a way to keep them slowed down, and that should be enough to grab him." Caitlin said

"All right, can you get started?" Naruto asked Cisco

"Okay, but, like, right this minute?" Cisco asked

"Yeah, I'm sorry but with Cait so close to her due date, and her having dreams of being Killer Frost I'm not comfortable with a meta being out and about, I want to be focusing on Alchemy."

"You got it." Cisco nodded getting to work as the 3D holograms disappeared and the lights of the cortex came back on

"How're you feeling?" Naruto asked

"Fine can't wait to meet little Nora." Caitlin smiled

"It could be a boy." Naruto smiled

"Still haven't thought of a name?"

"I'm partial to Dashiell Henry Allen."

"And let me guess. He'll be called Dash for short?" Caitlin asked

"Naturally." Naruto smiled causing Caitlin to giggle before she looked at her belly bump

Caitlin rubbed her belly before she looked to Naruto, "Promise me that if I ever come close to hurting our child that you'll do what's necessary." she said causing Naruto to frown

"You won't hurt the baby." Naruto stated before he took Caitlin's cheek in his palm, "Have faith in yourself. You'll get your powers back under control."

Caitlin nodded before the two shared a kiss, before she pulled back grunting, "Oh my god."

"What?" Naruto asked

"My water broke."

"W-what right now?" Naruto asked

"Yes, the baby is coming."

"Oh my god." Naruto said before he grabbed his phone, and called Linda, "Yeah, hello, Linda the baby is coming!"

Immediately Linda skidded to a stop in the cortex, "Get her to the medical room." she ordered as Naruto nodded and was about to make a move but Linda grabbed his arm, "Under no circunstance do you use your super speed "

"Okay." Naruto nodded as he picked up Caitlin and carried her to the medical wing and laid her on the bed, and he sped around the room and grabbed a chair and pulled it to the bedside before he sat and took her hand in his own, "Okay deep breaths. Squeeze my hand as hard as you need to, okay."

"Okay." Caitlin said as Linda, followed by Iris walked in and began to fulfill their duties as the midwives

9 Hours of Hard Labor Later

Naruto's entire arm was frozen solid as Caitlin continued to push while she squeezing his hand, Cisco, Whitney, and HR stood outside the room looking in through the window, when the sound of a babies cry was heard

"I got it!" Linda said taking the infant to the sink and cleaning it with the warm water they prepared, wrapping the infant in a towel, Linda walked to the parents smiling, "Congratulations, it's a boy."

Naruto vibrated his arm causing the ice to evaporate and he flexed his fingers and muscles before he reached forward, tears in his eyes as he accepted his son,

Sobbing laughter left Naruto as he looked at his child, "Hi." he greeted as the baby's matching blue eyes looked up at him, "I'm your daddy."

Naruto turned to Caitlin and handed her the baby, "Ooh, he's beautiful." Caitlin said

Everyone smiled watching the new parents with their son, before am alert went off

"The metahuman app!" Cisco said rushing to the cortex, "Shade is back!"

"Alright," Naruto sighed about to stand back up

"Don't worry about it, Whitney, and I'll take care of it." Linda said

"Yeah, stay here." Whitney said before she and Linda nodded to one another and sped off

Hofherr Park

The day had been going well, everyone was enjoying themselves, when the shadow meta appeared and began to toss around chairs and as everyone ran, Shade stopped in front of two kids looking up at him in fear, before he took a swipe at them, but a purple streak of lightning saved them, and Lady Flash stopped in front of Shade

Meanwhile

Naruto left Caitlin in the medical room to rest, as he took the baby to a room they prepared, as Cisco, and HR monitored the situation at Hoffer Park

Caitlin sat up, as she heard a voice, "Caitlin. Congratulations on the baby. The time has come to set you free. Find me. And I will release you from all of this. I can make you whole."

Cisco and HR used the holographic tech to look around and they saw Lady Flash and Impulse in front of Shade, when they saw Caitlin enter, "Hey, you should be resting."

Caitlin remained silent before a she waved her hand and cold mist shot at Cisco and Hr, pinning them to the wall in a sheet of ice, before Caitlin walked away

Hofher Park

"I came for the Flash, not little girls."

"Wow." Lady Flash said

"This ass kicking your about to get from these little girls will be all the more sweeter." Impulse said cracking her knuckles

"I kill you, maybe the Flash will come out to play." Shade said before he enlarged his fist and punched at the duo who sped out of the way, but he dived underground and came up swiping at the two but Impulse ducked and punched at Shade only to go through him,

Lady Flash saw this as she gained an idea, "He's a shadow right? Well let's shine a little light on him." she said before she suddenly began to glow brightly causing Shade to scream and cover his eyes as he began to shrink, and returned to his human form, and immediately Impulse arrived with a punch to the jaw sending him stumbling before she turned again and punched his stumbling form again, and jumped in the air with a 360 spinning kick to the face, knocking Shade unconscious

"Nice." Lady Flash said as she stopped glowing and metahuman handcuffs were put on Shade

"Thanks." Impulse said as she and Lady Flash fist bumped and looked up as the police arrived and took Shade off their hands before the two sped off

Uzumaki Labs

Naruto entered the cortex to check on the progress of the Shade situation, when he saw HR, and Cisco frozen, "Guys!" Naruto yelled rushing over and placing a hand on the ice before he went about melting it, just as the girls returned

"What happened?' Linda asked

"I don't know." Naruto said as the ice collapsed into water, and HR, and Cisco collapsed shivering, "What happened."

"C-C-C-Cait-Lin." Cisco said shivering

Naruto sped to the medical room and found the be empty, "Gideon!" he screamed and over the computer console Gideon appeared, "Where is Caitlin?'

"She has left the property."

"Locate the tracer in her necklace."

"You out a tracer on her?" Linda asked

"Alchemy is going after my until recently pregnant girlfriend, of course I put a tracer in her necklace." Naruto said and upon getting the location, he sped off after yelling, "Stay here with Dash!"

With Caitlin,

Alchemy stood in his base, an abandoned subway station as Caitlin entered while the Rival, and 3 men in robes kneeled in front of Alchemy, "Hello, Caitlin."

"Are you him? Are you the voice I've been hearing inside my head?" Caitlin asked

"I am Alchemy.

"What did you do to me?'

"Months ago, I came across your counterpart from Earth-2, Killer Frost. She had just lost everything and was on the run from Zoom. I gave her a place to hide, using the device her beloved Deathstorm, and my Brahmastra we fused her with you, when you were leaving the doctors office."

Caitlin had wide eyes, "What?"

"Time to wake her up." Alchemy said holding up the Brahmastra that glowed before a white streak of lightning appeared and punched Alchemy into a wall, the Brahmastra hit Caitlin as it flew out of Alchemy's hand and a cocoon surrounded Caitlin causing Flash's eyes to widen, and before he could do anything The Rival slammed him into a wall

"She's one of us now." The Rival smirked

Flash smirked, "Don't be so sure." he said as Cisco who had been watching appeared from a breech, and opened one under the cocoon and jumped into the breech after it

"No!" Clariss hissed but he looked to Naruto who was looking around as a white flash was speeding around the room, and once Clariss saw it he released Naruto and bowed beside Alchemy

Naruto went wide eyed as Savitar appeared, "Oh you have got to be kidding me." he said

"Bow to your god." Savitar ordered towering over Naruto who flexed his fingers and balled his hands into fists

"Make me." Naruto said

"That is doable." Savitar said as Clariss tried a sneak Naruto but Naruto performed a super speed backstop, and a backhand sent Clariss through the wall, and Naruto was punched by Savitar into the wall, and ducked when a retractable blade was tabbed at his shoulder before he sped off with Savitar in pursuit

2 streaks of white lightning sped through the city and out of it, around the world, Naruto parried a punch and elbowed Savitar in the ribs but was annoyed at the armor, and grunted when he was punched in the temple and quickly grabbed Savitar's arm and slammed him into the ground and spun at high speeds causing a small tornado to form before he tossed Savitar away, before armored speedster ran around Naruto and sped in punching Naruto in the gut sending him off his feet before another punch to the face sent him flying further up but jis ankles were grabbed and he was slammed face first into the ground before sent flying at a tree

Naruto grabbed the tree, and spun around it, before he kicked off it and was sent rocketing at Savitar, who moved out of the way, but Naruto's arm closedline him in the gut, that Naruto turned into, grabbing his own hand that was holding onto Savitsr's armor, and a suplex sent Savitar headfirst into the ground

Savitar was about to sped to his feet, but Naruto had beat him to it and kicked him in the gut sending him flying back through a few trees, speeding forward Naruto put up his hands in an x pattern as Savitar snacked him with three sending him flying back, before Savitar tackled him through it into the hard rock of a mountain,

Grasping Naruto's left shoulder, Savitar punched him in the gut, then the face, and tried again but Naruto ducked and got from between Savitar and the mountain, and once Savitar turned around, 3 quick jabs to the armored speedster gut dented the armor causing grunts to be heard

Naruto gave two more jabs to Savitar's torso, before a right hook to the head causing Savitar to shout, as the right hook struck again before the left sent him reeling, Naruto saw the sloppy hook coming and sped back slightly out of reach, and sped forward slamming his shoulder into Savitar sending him flying through the mountain

"You may be fast, but you can't fight worth a damn." Naruto said before he suddenly ducked as Savitar swiped at him with his arm blade, and quickly Naruto placed a foot behind Savitar's and grabbed him by the armored face and slammed his head into the ground before Naruto grabbed his foot and tossed Savitar back at the mountain before a kicked to the face caused a large dent and cracks to form in the mountain

Naruto pulled Savitar to his feet, and slammed him up against the mountain twice, before punching him in the gut with a left haymaker, before a right hook turned Savitar's helmeted head, followed by a left hook, before a left uppercut to Savitar's armored chest put a new dent in the armor, before sped jabs, and a right uppercut sent Saivtar into the air

Savitar latched his blade into the mountain stopping his momentum, and reached the peak of the mountain before he jumped off into the distance into the forest and landed on a tree before he sped back to Naruto who was looking around and punched him in the back sending him flying into the mountain

Savitar was about to attack, but heard, "Gott'em!" and turned to eat a basketball sized Rasengan to the face

With an power explosion Savitar was sent spiralling back as Naruto panted, "Now let's see that face." Naruto said as he began to walk forward but Savitar was pulled up and blinked out of existence with a white snap of electricity, looking around to make sure he was coming back, Naruto gasped, "Caitlin!"

With repeated sonic booms from breaking the sound barrier repeatedly, Naruto sped away back to Central City into the cortex of the lab and saw the cocoon on a bed in the medical room,

"You okay?" Linda asked

"Later. How she doing?" Naruto asked

"We don't know. Caitlin is alive in there, but her vitals are really subdued. Her brain function is low. Something like you'd see in a coma patient." Cisco said

"Can we take him out?"

"When a caterpillar is in its chrysalis, it literally breaks its body down into enzyme soup before rebuilding as a butterfly. If this cocoon is doing the same thing to Caitlin, I just I don't know." Cisco sighed

"So if we take her out, she could die." Whitney frowned

"Yeah." Cisco said causing Naruto frown

"Today is our sons first brithday, I will not lose his mother on what should be the happiest day of my life." Naruto said

"So what do we do?" Iris asked

"We wait." Naruto nodded

"And hope that she is still the Caitlin we know and love, when she emerges." Linda said

Everyone sighed looking at the cocoon.

Finished

Fight was inspired by Kratos vs Baldur round 1.

Dash has been born,

There will be no Ralph Dibney, but there will be Helen Parr,

When Caitlin uses her powers think of Frozone

For those who keep saying, y'all thought Naruto didn't do Flashpoint, go back and read, it's mentioned a few times.


	37. Alchemy Doesnt Exist

2 Days Later

Naruto was sitting by the cacoon as he fed his son his bottle, "You need to fight Caitlin. You're one of the strongest people I know. I need you to come back to me...so does our son."

Naruto placed his hand on the cacoon, "I love you." he said before he stood up and walked away as a ding was heard from the cortex,

Walking down the hall and placing his sleeping son on the crib, and turning on the baby monitor, Naruto walked out and met Iris, and the two hugged and shared a kiss, "What're you doing here?" he asked smiling

"Well I came to see the little one, and to give you this." Iris said handing Naruto a coffee

"Oh thank god," Naruto sighed taking the coffee and hugging Iris, "HR, has been killing our coffee supply, guy drinks the stuff like its water."

Iris laughed before she and Naruto walked into the cortex only to pause as it was filled with Christmas decorations, "Holy winter wonderland." Naruto said

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Cisco said working on a gadget as he looked at the monitor of Caitlin's cacoon in the med bay

"Well, I guess Earth-19's Christmas is just like ours." Iris said

"Some traditions are multi-versal." HR replied drinking his coffee

"Hm," Naruto nodded before he looked to Cisco, "So any more info on Savitar?"

"Nope, all the we know is that there is a sun that is called Savitar, and this guy is as fast as you." Cisco said

"All right, well, Alchemy is Savitar's high priest and he gets his power from the stone that he uses to create meta, so I was thinking if we can find out what that thing is, maybe we can figure out how to stop him, and getting Caitlin out of that thing."

"I want to see if I can dig something up." Cisco said getting up and walked to his desk but paused as he saw his brother but shook it off and continued to the desk

Naruto turned to Iris, "I know this is our first Christmas together as a family and I want everything to be perfect, but-"

"You need to get to this. Yes no, I totally get it." Iris said nodding

"Hey, uh, I got a dissertation here from Oxford University about the myth of an ancient Hindu weapon called the Brahmastra." Cisco said pulling it up the monitors for everyone to see, "Legendary artifact with incredible powers, capable of wait for it Creating metas.

"That looks just like Alchemy's stone." Naruto frowned

"More importantly look who wrote this paper." Cisco said bringing up the photo of the author

"Julian?" Iris asked, with a grunt Naruto walked to his necklace, "Where are you going?'

"To get answers." Naruto said before he sped off

CCPD,

Julian was looking over some paperwork when there was a knock at the door, "Knock, knock.'

Julian looked up and quickly stood up as The Flash walked into the room, "Flash? W-what are you doing here?

"I just need some information from you about that stone that Alchemy has used." Flash said

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Apparently, you know a lot about it." Flash said holding up Julian's paper on the stone, "Now, why don't you tell me everything you know?"

"If I don't?" Julian frowned

"You will be fired for withholding valuable information that could've helped us take down a known cop killer." Singh said walking in glaring at Julian who sighed

"Fine. Many years ago, I heard about the Brahmastra, or as it's colloquially called, the Philosopher's Stone. It is said to be the first object to give human beings powers." Julian said sitting down

"Like the Particle Accelerator." Naruto nodded

"Over the years, it got lost. I became quite obsessed with trying to find it. Did every piece of available research I could and much to my parents' dismay, I used my future inheritance and funded an expedition to try and find it. But we never found it. Pretty soon after that, I came here." Julian said

"In your research, have you ever come across the name Savitar?" Flash asked

"How do you know that name?"

"Alchemy is just a lackey, Savitar is pulling his strings." Flash said

"As far as I know, Savitar is the first meta with speed. That's all I know."

"Another evil speedster?" Captain Singh asked

"I know right." Flash said patting Singh's shoulder before he sped off

Uzumaki Labs

The cacoon burst open with mist flooding the room, as a blonde haired Caitlin stalked out of it, her glowing eyes surveying her surroundings before she turned and headed for the exit, frost appearing on the walls as she walked through the hall, "Time to have some fun."

Suddenly she stopped when she heard a baby melody, and opened the door to the nursery, and entered walking to the crib, before she paused looking down at her son as he slept peacefully before he awoke and looked at her. Immediately Caitlin's eyes stopped glowing and her hair returned to normal as she picked up her baby smiling brightly as tears fell from her eyes

"Cait?" Naruto asked causing her to turn and smile at him

"Hi." Caitlin said causing Naruto to walk to her

"Hi." Naruto said hugging Caitlin and his son

"How long?" Caitlin asked

"2 days." Naruto said

The two stood there embracing their son and each other a moment longer,

Later, Earth 3

Screaming was heard in a bank, as the Triskster with a Tommygun and a bag of money exited, "I told everyone inside I'd let them live if they followed my instructions. But I tricked them. Which is so me." he laughed before in a orange streak of lightning Jay flashed on the scene

"Give it up, Trickster!" Jay demanded wearing a hat that Zoom wore when he was parading as the flash on Earth 2, as a way to steal something from him for a change

"Hiya, Swiftie. Will you do me the honor of allowing me to kill you?" Trickster asked before he to shoot at Jay who sped around before he paused beside Tricked with his hat holding all the bullets

"You're out of ammo."Jay smirked as he handcuffed himself to Trickster who smiled

"But I'm not out of bombs." Trickster said opening his jacket to reveal the explosive vest he had on, "What do you say we take in the afterlife, big boy?"

Suddenly white/golden lightning surrounded them before the Trickster was handcuffed on the ground as Naruto appeared holding his vest as Jay put on his hat while the cops walked over to take in the Trickster

"Nice timing." Jay said

"You're welcome." Naruto said handing the vest to a cop

"There's something wrong with my eyes. I'm seeing double. The Flash hit me too hard! I'm gonna sue you, saucer-head! One day, I'll own that helmet, and I'll use it as an ashtray or a candy dish. No, wait, a hubcap!" Trickster yelled as he was tossed I to a squad car

"I had that, kid." Jay said

"I don't doubt it." Naruto smiled

"So I'm assuming you didn't come all the way to Earth-3 to stop my Trickster." Jay wondered

"I have something I need to talk to you about. A speedster. Calls himself Savitar." Naruto said causing Jay to frown

Uzumaki Labs

Naruto and Jay exited the breach in the breach room, "So Savitar. Apparently, you've grown powerful enough to challenge him."

"Who is he?" Naruto asked

"Don't know, never seen him. You're the first speedster I know of who has. But every story I ever heard about Savitar is basically the same. Savitar was the first man ever granted speed. And over time, he became the god of motion, the fastest of us all. Before Savitar graces an Earth with his presence he sends a predecessor to prepare for his arrival."

"Alchemy." Naruto frowned, "What's he preparing for?"

"A battle with you." Jay said

"Why me?" Naruto asked

"You're threatening his power."

"How do you know all this?" Naruto asked

"Speed Force myths, legends, rumors. If Savitar's come for you once, he'll be back."

"Then I'll be ready." Naruto said

"We'll be ready." Jay corrected placing a hand on his shoulder, "Harry told me that I'm your father's doppelganger. Am I him? No. But you and your team gave me my freedom, and I will be happy to help you in anyway that I can."

Naruto nodded, "Thank you."

Later

Naruto was speed reading through books on Hindu mythologies while Caitlin was running test on herself to figure out what her time in the cacoon may have changed, besides her ability to manipulate ice, wind and water growing stronger she was healthy, before with a grunt he tossed the book into the pile as Jay walked up. "I've read every Hindu textbook there is on mythology and spirits and demigods and nothing. No mention of Savitar, not once."

"In my experience, the answers usually tend to come in time." Jay said

"Yeah, I can't just sit back and wait for Savitar or Alchemy to attack." Naruto frowned

"You can't worry about what may or may not lie ahead. Besides it's Christmas. A time to be with the ones you care about." Jay said as Naruto looked over to Caitlin who was smiling as she watched Dash sleep, "This is the first Christmas you have as a father. Make it memorable. Get your head out of the books and back into your life with your loved ones while you have them."

Naruto nodded

Meanwhile

Caitlin with Dash in her arms walked to Cisco's workshop to see him at the board, starring into space "Hey, Jay thinks he figured out a way to find the stone...You okay?"

"I don't know. I keep seeing my brother. Everywhere here, in the cortex." Cisco said pitching the bridge of his nose

"Well, this is your first Christmas since Dante died. Maybe your mind's playing tricks on you." Caitlin replied

"Yeah. Probably...There was this one Christmas, big family Dante and I, you know, we used to fight all the time as kids, but that one Christmas, we didn't fight. We just sat and we talked and we drank a whole bottle of whiskey, and that whole night, we were laughing and that one night that one night, it was like we felt like brothers."

"The last Christmas before my dad died, it snowed and snowed. He and I just sat inside, watching old movies while the whole world turned white. It was magical." Caitlin said smiling softly,

"I hope I'm not going to be the Grinch this year?" Cisco said causing Caitlin to laugh

Later

Naruto, and Caitlin walked into the townhouse to see Iris, and Linda had decorated the living room, and the area around the tree was filled with presents, "Nice use of restraint." Naruto said

"Yeah, well, we shopped, and now, we're ready to drop into your arms." Iris said as she and Linda plopped down on the couch beside Naruto who scratched the back of his head

"I'm sorry I missed Christmas shopping with you guys." Naruto said as Linda took Dash from Caitlin who went to go take a shower before going to put the baby in its crib

"It's okay. We got everything we need. So are you as excited to give me my present as I am to give you yours?" Iris asked

"Yeah, of course. Definitely. Yeah." Naruto nodded looking away from Iris who turned his face to her as she looked at him seriously

"You did get me something, right?" Iris asked sweetly

"I did get you something, yeah. I just haven't wrapped it yet, is all. Its a gift we all can enjoy."Naruto smiled

"Okay, um, by the way, after you told me about Julian's archeological dig, I started doing some digging of my own." Iris said

"Uh-huh." Naruto nodded paying attention as Linda entered

"Turns out, a few years ago, four scientists were killed in an excavation in India and Julian was the point person." Iris said causing Naruto to narrow his eyes as Linda frowned

"He didn't mention that." Naruto frowned

"You said he was obsessed with that stone for years. What if he was covering something up?" Iris asked

"Or someone." Linda said

"You think this is about Alchemy?" Iris asked

"There's only one way to find out." Naruto said looking to Linda, "You coming?'

"Yeah." Linda nodded

CCPD

Singh was about to leave his office, when Flash and Lady Flash appeared in the precinct causing all the officers to look at them in surprise, "Flash, Mrs. Flash." Singh said

"Oh I like that." Linda said as Naruto laughed slightly

"Captain, Julian lied about the Philosopher's Stone."

"I did some digging into the archeological dig, he neglected to tell us that his entire crew were murdered. You think he found it"

"More than that, we think he's working with Doctor Alchemy." Linda said

"He's not answering his cell." Detective Michelle said walking over, "He could be in the wind."

"He won't get far." Flash said before he and Lady Flash sped off and meet up with Jay,

"Cisco picked up an energy signature coming from the top of the Schults building. It could be the stone." Jay said before the three sped off

Schults Building

Alchemy, The Rival, and the other metas were at the Schultz building as Alchemy used the stone, "With energy form this stone, and this building as a refractor, I shall restore the powers of all the metas from Flashpoint. They will become the servants of Savitar."

Alchemy looked over his shoulder and saw the 2 white streaks accompanied by the orange one headed for them, "Rival, be prepared to follow along with our backup plan."

"Yes master." Clarissa nodded

Flash, Jay, and Lady Flash skidded to a stop, "It's over, Alchemy!" Naruto said

"Not even close." Alchemy said before Naruto and Jay looked up and saw Savitar land in front of them, "Savitar."

"Where?" Lady Flash asked looking around

"What do you mean where, he's right in front of us." Naruto said

"Later, just get that stone. I'll cover Savitar!" Jay said speeding forward at Savitar who caught him and vanished with him

Clariss shot forward at Naruto, but Linda punched him in the face before he could reach Naruto who shot for Alchemy, as the stone glowed and energy began to surround him but Naruto grabbed Alchemy by his uncloaked masked face and slammed his head into the building causing him to drop the stone

Clariss seeing Alchemy unconscious, saw Linda heading for him and quickly he sped away, as Naruto placed the stone which seemed to have been cut into two pieces into the box and closed it,

"Clariss is on the move." Linda said

"We'll deal with him later, we got who we came for." Naruto replied walking over to Alchemy and snatching the mask off, and frowning as he looked at the unconscious face of Julian

"So do we take him to Singh?'

"Not till we find out what the hell is going on. Call Singh and have him meet us at Uzumaki Labs."

"Really!" Linda asked surprised

"Yeah." Naruto nodded

Later, Uzumaki Labs

Naruto still in his outfit walked to the spare room where Jay was lying down as Caitlin ran test on Julian who had yet to wake up

"Hey." Naruto greeted

"Hey." Jay said sitting up

"How you feeling?" Naruto asked

"Not too bad for a guy that got beat up by a myth." Jay said as Naruto nodded, "You stopped him. Well done, Nate."

"It was nice, having you out there with Linda, and I." Naruto smiled

"Yeah, I never had a sidekick." Jay said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"Oh, I'm your sidekick?" Naruto asked

"Well, as a senior partner." Jay began

"Senior citizen is more like it." Naruto retorted causing the two to chuckle

["I'll bet your dad would've been proud of you." Jay said causing Naruto to frown slightly

"Right. Hey, why won't you just take it easy, all right? I'll see you in a little bit." Naruto said tapping Jay's shoulder and leaving as Jay got comfortable

Cortex

"Okay, what do we think about this box, Cieco?" Naruto asked walking into see Cisco staring off into space,

"It's creepy. Like, "Indiana Jones" melt your face creepy."

"Have you figured out anything about it yet?" Naruto asked

"It's nothing." Cisco said

"Mm, pretty sure that it's something." Naruto replied

"No, I mean the box is literally nothing. I've run it through every possible test I can think of MRI, x-ray, mass spectrometer, the photon shifter. Not a single reading. Nothing. It's like the box doesn't even exist." Cisco said as Naruto frowned before Gideon appeared

"Captain Singh has arrived." Gideon revealed

"Thank you Gideon." Naruto said before he created a clone in his street clothes, a red/white/black v-neck, blue jeans and black/red Jordan's,

Caitlin wheeled Julian into the cortex handcuffed to a chair as Cisco walked off to analyze the box some more

Singh, Linda, Whitney, Iris and HR walked in, "What's going on?" Singh asked

"Flash, and Lady Flash captured Alchemy." Naruto said as he handed Singh the mask

"Finally." Singh smiled before Naruto moved out of the way and Singh saw Julian beside Flash AMD Caitlin, "J-julian was Alchemy? No way. Sorry to say Flash but you got this wrong."

"David." Naruto said causing Singh to look at him before Naruto showed Singh the video of how Julian ended up in there custody causing him to frown

"We were going to ask him some questions and thought you should be here." Flash said just as Julian groaned as he regained consciousness

"Where am I? What's going on?" Julian asked looking around before focusing on Flash, Naruto, Singh, and the others

"Let's just say you're gonna be our guest for a while." Flash said

"You." Julian frowned before he looked to Naruto, "I always suspected you either had your own private facility or backing from someone with the means to help you. You care to explain what I'm doing here?"

"We know you're Alchemy, Julian." Naruto said

"What?" Julian asked

"Turning innocent people into meta-humans, worshipping this Savitar?" Flash said

"Sorry, um, I'm still not following. You think that I'm Alchemy? That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard."

"Its really not." Singh said holding up the mask

"Captain, I'm sorry but I've never seen that before in my life."

"The Flash and his team caught you! They caught you wearing this mask." Singh said in frustration

"Then he's trying to set me up." Julian said as everyone looked at him in shock at the flat out denial, as Julian glared at Flash, "You're framing me, aren't you? The Flash, of all the people, you're setting me up. The hero."

"We get nothing from setting you up." Naruto said, looking at Julian,

"Have you been losing time? Blacking out? Hours passing, waking up somewhere different? Not being sure of how you got there." Caitlin asked

"No! I've had enough of these baseless accusations and ridiculous theories of yours."

"Julian, we're trying to help you! But you need to trust us." Naruto said

"I don't trust people in masks.' Julian said looking at Flash

"Well its time you started because your future is headed to a jail cell for the murder of officers of the CCPD." Singh glared as Julian frowned, "Now, have you been blacking out?"

"...Yes." Julian nodded

"When did it start?" Caitlin asked

"...My sister, Emma, died when I was 20. And it really broke the family up, you know? Mom and Dad weren't speaking, they wouldn't even stay at the house. One night, I was there alone, and she came back to me. She stood right in front of me, clear as day a ghost or a vision, I don't know, but she was real." Julian said as Caitlin's eyes widened

"What happened?" Flash asked

"She told me about the stone. She told me where to find it, she told me that if I got it, then it would bring us back together again. And at that point, mate, I would've done anything to have her back. That's what I did. I mounted an expedition to India. Days we searched, weeks. Nothing. And then we found it. And the next thing I remember, I woke up in the hotel room. I didn't remember anything, and that's when the blackouts started happening. There was a news report saying that every other member of my team had been found dead at the site. I panicked, I thought they were gonna blame me for their deaths, so I ran. I ran to America."

"What happens when you black out, Julian? How does it start?" Singh asked

"I hear the voice." Julian said

"Guys." Caitlin called causing everyone to ltook at her, "We may have a problem. Cisco has been seeing visions of Dante."

"What?" Naruto asked surprised just as an alert went off

"Cisco's workshop, he opened the box."

"Stay here." Flash said speeding off to the workshop to see Savitar standing behind Cisco who was looking into the box at the glowing stone, "Cisco?"

"Bow to your god." Savitar said before he rushed Flash taking him down to the speed lab

Speed Lab

Flash grunted as Savitar began to punch him through the air, before he caught a punch and pulled his body forward to knee Savitar in the face sending him stumbling back as Flash landed on his feet but Savitar tackled him into a wall with his wrist blade extended before he stabbed at Flash's chest but the blade wouldn't puncture the suit

"I love vibranium." Flash chuckled before he swung a vibrating hand into the blade severing it before he pushed Savitar away

The armored speedster skidded back and swung at Flash who rushed him, but Flash ran into the arm and swung around it turning midspin to grab the back of Savitar's head and slam it into the ground causing cracks to form

Cisco's Workshop

Cisco was still in a trance when Caitlin ran in, "Cisco? Cisco, you have to close the box!"

"I'm gonna save Dante." Cisco smiled

"It's that's not Dante, it's Savitar. Please, he's using your memories against you!" Caitlin said

'You're a good brother, Cisco." 'Dante' said

"Cisco, we're running out of time. Please, just hand me the box." Caitlin pleaded reaching for the box only for Cisco to aim his hand at her

"I won't lose him again. I will not lose my brother again!" Cisco yelled

"Cisco, Dante is gone. I'm so sorry, but there is nothing you can do about it. But there are people you can save right now. If you don't close that box, Savitar will be on the loose and a lot of people could die."

Cisco frowned and dropped his hand before he turned to Dante, 'If you do, we can't be together." Dante said

"Lo siento, hermano." Cisco said teary eyed before he closed the box

Flash and Savitar were in the middle of the Speed Lab, hands clasped as they tried to overpower one another before Savitar was suddenly pulled up and away in a flash of white lightning as Caitlin hugged a crying Cisco

Later

Everyone stood around the box, looking it over, "Are you sure you're okay?" Linda asked Flash

"Still in one piece." Flash nodded

"I don't know what happened." Cisco frowned

"So now that the box is closed, Savitar's, what, gone for good?" Singh asked

"I don't know, but we need to find out. Cisco? If we can't use this box, Julian, he may be our only link to Savitar now, right?" Naruto asked as Julian frowned

'I think we can use both of them. If Caitlin's right and this thing messes with brainwaves, then I have a plan." Cisco nodded

Flash got up and looked at Julian, "Okay, Julian, today when I was fighting Savitar, I noticed that he and Alchemy, they had the same voice." Flash said

"All right, what does that mean?" Singh asked

"I don't think there is an Alchemy, I think it's Savitar speaking through Julian." Flash said

"Savitar clearly possesses someone who rallies worshippers." Caitlin said

"But he's like a poltergeist, he needs a medium to manifest himself. You." Cisco said

"Right, but what does that mean?" Julian asked

"We think we figured out a way to sync your brain to the stone." Naruto said with his arms crossed over his chest

"And it'll allow us to speak directly to Savitar." Cisco said as Julian began to shake his head

"If you want to try to be free of this, you need to trust us." Naruto said frowning

"Fine, I'll try it." Julian said and immediately Cisco, began to hook him up to the machine with a headset

"Deep breaths. Okay?"

"Yeah." Julian nodded

"You're gonna count backwards from ten." Cisco instructed

Julian sighed, "Te-" Julian's head lolled back as he went unconscious causing everyone to look surprised

"That was quick." Cisco said walking to his computer

"Okay, so, um, how long till this works?" Iris asked

"Not really sure, it may take a minute for his brain waves-"

Julian suddenly screamed as he awoke causing everyone to step back in surprise, before he looked around and focused on Flash and Naruto, "Hello, Flash. It's been a while."

"Savitar?" Flash asked as the Savitar possessed man looked around

"None of you are on your knees.,It's a smart move to bow before a deity." Savitar said

"You're not God." Flash replied

"To be a god, you just have to make people believe you are." Savitar said

"Making people believe your a god, and actually being one are totally different." Naruto retorted

"Yeah, and no one believes in you." Iris said

"You should, Iris. I hold the power of life and death over all of you." Savitar replied looking at Iris

"How do you know so much about us?" Caitlin asked

"I know you, Caitlin. Cisco, Linda, Whitney. The fake Wells. I know your fears and I know your weaknesses. I know you better than you know yourselves. I know your destinies." Savitar said looking to the Flash, "One shall betray you. One shall fall. One will suffer a fate far worse than death. This is the knowledge I have for you. About your everlasting damnation."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked

"I am the real Flash." Savitar smirked

"What do you want from us?" Flash asked

"Everything! Everything you took from me, I want it back. And I'm gonna take it back. Then, I will destroy you." Savitar spat

"Then why haven't you already? If you're all-powerful, then why don't you just go ahead and kill us all now, be done with it? Because you can't." Flash said

"You did this to me. You trapped me in eternity. Your future self you did this to me, Flash. And now the age of my revenge has risen. My freedom is at hand. You will feel my wrath. The wrath of Savitar!"

Flash went to unplug the device from Julian's head but Naruto stopped him. "Gideon are you picking up any energy signatures from the stone and Julian?" he asked causing Savitar to look at him as Gideon appeared

"Yes, the energy of the stone is pure Speed Force energy." Gideon reported

"Interesting. You said you were trapped in eternity. You're inside the speed force which is why only speedsters can see you." Naruto said

"We need to find Clariss, he may have the other half of the stone.' Flash said looking to Cisco who nodded and raced to his computer as Flash and Naruto looked to Julian

"Thank you for your cooperation.' Naruto said before he unhooked Julian from the device allowing him to regain control

"Did it work?" Julian asked only for everyone to look at each other

Moments Later

Singh and Julian left so that Singh could help in the search of The Rival, and question Julian more extensively as everyone was sitting around

"That was so scary. I mean, that was was it not truly frightening, what the voice and the prophesies and the oh, it was I mean, that a scare-a-thon, wasn't it? I'm gonna have a mint tea and a coffee and a lay down." HR said walking off

"Do you think the things that he said about one of us betraying him and one of us dying could really be true?" Caitlin asked looking to Cisco as they looked at Naruto who was looking at his necklace that housed his suit

"I mean, if it really was future Naruto that pissed him off and locked him up somewhere, then maybe he knows what happens to future us." Cisco said

"He doesn't. He's never getting out of his prison." Naruto said turning to look at the two

"So how are we supposed to stop him?" Linda asked as Jay walked in

"The stone." Jay said

"Jay's right, the stone has been the key to everything. It's how he controlled Julian, it's how he's created more metas."

"So we destroy the stone and Savitar is gone for good." Iris said

"It's impossible to destroy. It's been around forever, there's a reason for that." Caitlin frowned

"Why don't we just bury it again, put it back in the ground where you found it?" Whitney asked

"Mm-mm. "Jumanji." Cisco said

"Someone would just find it and we'd be right back where we started." Linda frowned

"We need to make that box disappear forever." Jay said

"Any suggestions?" Naruto asked

"Somehow Savitar is using the stone to get a foothold here, so why don't we toss it into the speed force?" Jay asked

"Wait, you can do that?" Whitney asked

"Oh, yeah. The Speed Force is eternity itself, an endless void of time and energy. It'd be like trying to find it after it got lost in space." Jay nodded

"But that stone is loaded with gravimetric force. I mean, I don't think even you could run fast enough to reach the Speed Force and carry that at the same time." Cisco said

"He can with my help. We run as fast as we can. You trail behind me, siphon off some of my speed, combine it with your own, and when you have enough, throw that thing deep into the Speed Force." Jay instructed

"Okay, but we only have half a stone, and I'm pretty sure it would be a bad idea to hand Savitar the stone. It makes me nervous." Naruto said

"So what do you suggest?" Jay asked

"We lock it up for now till we know more about it, and why Savitar is capable of manifesting himself with it." Naruto said

"Okay but lock it up where?' Linda asked

"We have plenty of rooms not being used here. We could renovate one to hold this, till we find a way to render it useless to anyone." Naruto said

"I'll get started on it." Cisco said before a beep was heard and everyone looked toward the computer, "A large energy signature at the race track. Its Clariss."

Naruto immediately sped off

Central City Motor Speedway

On the track a red trail of lightning sped around with a white glow at its head as Clariss used the stone to enhance his connection with the speed force boosting his speed, before Naruto arrived and chased after him

"Flash." Edward said in Savitar's voice signifying that Savitar was in control of Edward

"Stop!" Naruto yelled as he began to gain on Clariss who smirked and continued to accelerate before he left the track and began to run across the ocean

Naruto frowned as he followed Clariss who was steadily increasing his speed with the space stone, "Enough of this." Naruto swung an arm and a wave rose up threatening to swallow The Rival who dove forward spinning at high speeds allowing him to punch a hole through the wave

Naruto phased through the wave as Clariss came out of his high-speed spin and caught his leg when he tried to kick him, gripping his boot, Naruto sped off carrying Clariss with him, before Clariss leaned up and punched him in the back of the head causing Naruto to stumble as Clariss flipped out and him with his neck in his grip before Naruto was slammed into the beach and dragged

Naruto elbowed Edward's arm away and flipped to his feet and restarted his pursuit, before he ran along the side of a building jumping from building to building before his eyes widened when he saw a portal opening and Edward tossed the stone and quickly he dove after it and as he was centimeters from grabbing the stone an explosion from the speed force overtook him

Central City, Unknown Time

Naruto landed harshly but rolled to his feet and looked around to find himself in an alleyway on Infantino Street, before he walked to the bus stop as a news report was playing, "In other legal news, the highly publicized trial of Jared Morillo, AKA "Plunder," comes to a close."

"Who the fuck is Jared Morillo?" Naruto asked himself

"Morillo was found guilty of grand theft and aggravated assault after he was caught by the Flash robbing the Central City Museum earlier this year."

"What?" Naruto asked looking at the date incredulously before he looked up when he heard his voice

"Don't! Please don't! Don't do this."

Turning around Naruto saw himself in his suit with his mask peeling away, standing across from Iris, and Savitar

"Now, finally, I am my revenge is at hand." Savitar said

"Nathan, I love you." Iris said crying as Naruto had a feeling of dread

"No, don't say that, all right? You're gonna be all right." Flash said to Iris before he glared at Savitar, "You can't do this, okay you may hate me but its Iris! Please, I'm begging you, just, Please Ba-"

"You lose, Nathan." Savitar interrupted before he extended his wrist blade

"No!" Naruto and his future self yelled as one before both shot forward but a portal opened behind Naruto and a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back but Naruto saw Savitar run Iris through just as his future self caught her corspe, Naruto planted his feet in the ground fighting against whoever was pulling him

"Hey, hey, Iris. Iris, hey No. Iris. Iris, Iris." Future Naruto said before he began to sob, and yelled in sadness, and anger as he clutched Iris to him before Naruto was pulled back through the portal

Present Day

A portal opened and orange lightning shot through Central City and sped to Uzumaki Labs, coming to a stop in the breech room, as Jay released Naruto who had his mask peel away

"Jay, what the hell was that?" Naruto asked

"The future." Jay said

"No, that can't be right. I saw myself. And Iris. And Savitar, he killed her. That's five months from now. Is that actually gonna happen?"

"I don't know." Jay said as Naruto frowned shaking his head, 'You shouldn't have seen that."

"This doesn't make sense." Naruto said taking a seat as he clutched his head

"Nathan, what you saw was one possibility of the future. What may be, or may not." Jay said

"Okay, then I can stop this from happening. I will run back there,"

"You can't go back there. Not again, not ever."

"I am not about to lose her!" Naruto yelled standing up, "I can't. Not anyone else."

"Nathan! This is why speedsters don't travel to the future. Nobody should know this much about their own. Just as their are infinite Earths in the multiverse, there are infinite possibilities to the future. It's always bending, always changing. Every decision you make creates another alternative. The future isn't written yet. And it might not even turn out to be what you saw. You need to focus on the here and now. You have to live your life." Jay said as Naruto frowned

"You expect me to just forget about watching myself fail to save someone I love?" Naruto asked

"No, you have to continue moving forward but you cannot obsess over this."Jay said to a frowning Naruto

Later, Cortex

Naruto walked to the cortex to see everyone there, "Hey, guys."

"Hey. Are you okay? You and Jay disappeared, and," Iris asked as she, Linda, and Caitlin hugged Naruto who picked up Dash,

"Nah, I'm okay." Naruto smiled slightly

"So where's Jay?" Linda asked

"Jay, uh, decided to go ahead and go back to Earth-3. But he wanted to wish everybody a Merry Christmas." Naruto said

"So, did you get it?'

"No, Savitar took control of Clariss, and outran me long enough to open a portal. that half of the stone is gone."

"Great, I don't know about you guys, but being mind-punked by a speed god that we piss off in the future, it's it's enough to kill your Christmas spirit." Cisco said only for HR to scoff

"Guys, Christmas time is here. We need a little Christmas. Right this very minute. Who's with me? NA."

"Please don't call me that." Naruto said

"No promises." HR said sipping his coffee

"HRi is right. It's Christmas, we should be together. Let's have it." Naruto said

"I'm still in if everybody else is." Linda smiled

"Yes!" HR cheered

"Okay, I'm in." Cisco said

The Flash family celebrated Christmas together, forgetting about their problems AMD being happy to be together, while Naruto's mind was still plagued with what he witnessed, and after Cisco, HR, and Whitney had went home,

Naruto took Linda, Iris, and Caitlin to see their gift, "Okay, going through a door, be careful." Naruto said as he held Linda's hand and lead the girls into the empty mansion , "Okay, right here."

"Okay, are you ready?" Iris asked

"Yeah. Open your eyes now." Naruto said causing the three to open their eyes and look around at the interior if the large Mansion

"I don't understand, where are we?" Linda asked

"Home." Naruto smiled

"What?" Caitlin asked shocked

"The townhouse is getting a little cramped, and I figured we could use a place big enough for our future family, so I brought a few acres of land and built this place on the highest hill that overlooks Central City, and the ocean. All it needs is some furniture and you guys." Naruto smiled as the grils looked around in surprise before they gave him tearful smiles

"I got you a wallet." Iris choked out

"I don't need anything but you guys." Naruto smiled

"I love you." the girls said together before they rushed Naruto hugging and kissing his cheeks as he smiled

Finished

Naruto's Family Home


	38. Plunder

Month Later

It was a silent peaceful night in Central City, on the mountaintop overlooking the city was the fully furnished home of Naruto, and while his girlfriends, and son was asleep, the former jinchurriki was in the gym,

Every time Naruto's fist struck the heavy bag he would see Savitar running Iris through, for the last month he's only had a total of 12 hours of sleep, he would have sex with the girls rest a bit then the nightmares would start and when he got up he would workout, invent training equipment, go dimension hopping for a bit, or watch Dash sleep

Jay wanted him to go on about his life without obsessing over what he saw, but that wasn't possible. As Naruto spent a lot of time on Infantino Street sitting on the roof of a building looking over the scene as he mentally made plans to stop Iris from dying

Naruto rested his head against the heavy bag, before he grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from his face and body, before he sped to the kitchen and made breakfast

Making his way upstairs to the nursery, Naruto smiled down at Dash just as the babes eyes opened, "Hey, little man." Naruto smiled picking up his son, "Want to eat eat?"

Naruto changed his son's diaper and put him in a fresh onesie before he took the baby to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle from the fridge and vibrated the bottle to heat up the milk before he feed his son, humming a tune

"Hey." Iris said walking into the kitchen in a robe

"Hey." Naruto replied as the two shared a kiss before she looked down to Dash and kissed his temple,

Iris walked to the table and sat down picking up a strip of bacon, "How was your sleep?" Naruto asked

"The best. That new mattress you got from the whatever dimension is the best." Iris smiled before she frowned, looking at Naruto's back "So why aren't you sleeping in it?"

Naruto turned around and looked at Iris, "Been restless." he shrugged as Iris watched him before an alert went off on their phones

"It's a fire." Naruto said as he looked over the alert

"Richmond Heights." Iris said before Naruto handed Dash to her and she immediately calmed the whining baby as Naruto kissed his head and her lips

"I love you." Naruto said

"I love you too." Iris smiled before Naruto sped away

Richmond Heights

A crowd watched as the fire raged as an officer paced, "Detective Patterson just ran inside. He hasn't come out yet. The fire department will not make it here on time."

Flash and Impulse blitzed into the building and phased through the door and grabbed Dt. Patterson and another man that was trapped underneath the building before they shot out of the building when Impulse returned and put the fire out before she raced back out to see Flash waiting for her as the Detective coughed

"Flash, Impulse. Thanks." Dt. Patterson said getting nods before they sped off

Naruto and Whitney walked through the hallway, "Oh, man, that was so dope. How do you stay so calm? You're like scary calm in the middle of a fight." Whitney said

"It's just experience, Whitney. You've been growing faster at a surprising rate. Pretty soon when you have learned everything, you'll go on and make a name for yourself." Naruto smiled which Whitney returned

"Can't wait to kick some ass, but you have to teach me phasing." Whitney said causing Naruto to nod

"I will, but don't you have class to get to?" Naruto asked causing Whitney to look at the time

"Oh shi-" Whitney sped off leaving her suit on the mannequin

Naruto chuckled as he entered the Cortex, "Hey guys." he greeted kissing Caitlin lips, and Dash forehead

"Yo." Cisco said walking in before he and Naruto shared a fist bump

"Hey, how are the concentrated dendrotoxin bullets coming along?" Naruto asked Cisco

"Fine, I'm going to make another set of bullets with a more concentrated dose of dendrotoxin to increase their stopping power that should be able to take down metas." Cisco said getting a nod from Naruto

"And the healing tank?" Caitlin asked

"Its ready. Should any of us suffer life threatening injuries, we would heal after a nice rest in Bacta from the Star Wars dimension." Cisco said staring at Naruto

"Your not going to let that go, are you?' Naruto asked

"You went to Heaven without me." Cisco said causing Naruto and Caitlin to smile, "So no, until you take me there, I will keep bringing it up."

"Sumptuous day, brethren." HR greeted on a Segway

"Oh, boy." Cisco said

"Good morning, H.R." Caitlin greeted

"Oh, not just good. It's g-r-r-eat, and why is that? Because I'm finally ready to announce that the new S.T.A.R. Labs museum is ready for its opening soft opening so come."

H R. rolled away as Naruto sighed and slowly they all followed the man, "What's wrong?" Caitlin asked

"I know H R.'s heart is in the right place, but I don't think he understands what S.T.A.R. Labs means to us here. We changed the name for a reason." Naruto said

"Yeah, S.T.A.R. Labs died with Thawne." Cisco nodded

"We should tell him." Caitlin said before Naruto nodded and walked up but stopped short as he and the team entered to see exhibits

"Behold." H.R said

"You did all this?" Caitlin asked

"Yeah. Well, I don't wanna take all the credit. I'm too modest to do that, but yeah."

"Uh, who exactly is paying for all this?" Cisco asked causing H.R to laugh

"That's a great question. Olga! Allow me to introduce you to your new coworkers." H.R introduced dodging the question, as attention was drawn to a woman who turned to face them, "Everybody, this is Olga."

"Da." Olga bowed

"Hi." Cisco and Caitlin greeted as Naruto waved

"Oh, and she doesn't really speak English so much, but she's great. So right over here, we have the ticketing and the admissions. Over there, our specialty coffees. Oh, uh, that reminds me. Caitlin Initially, I had you targeted for ticketing, but it occurs to me, with a few lessons in foam art, you could very well man up excuse me woman up our cappuccino stand. What do you think?"

"H.R., I think the Museum is a good idea but you should remember that S.T.A.R. Labs doesn't have the reputation of the one your used too." Naruto said as H.R. looked at him, "S.T.A.R. Labs is the reminder of what people have lost at the hands of Thawne when he was masquerading as the Wells of this Earth."

"You think its a good idea?" Cisco asked

"Yeah, it could open the door to kids to develop a love for Science. And we can put up exhibits of things we're still working on, and maybe a Meta-human wing."

Cisco and Caitlin nodded

"Perfect, N.A. Now for the pièce de résistance." H.R. said before he pushed a button and an hologram of Cisco appeared

"Welcome to the S.T.A.R. Labs. Museum." the hologram greeted

Naruto and Caitlin began to laugh as Cisco pointed at the hologram, "I'm sorry, did you make a hologram of me?"

"Oh, Francisco, you made it perfectly clear you didn't want to be a tour guide. You're not. You're a virtual tour guide." H.R. said

"Guess what. That falls under the umbrella of not wanting to be a tour guide." Cisco replied

"On we go." H.R. said restarting the hologram

"My name is Francisco Ramon. I wasn't always the esteemed engineer you see before you. It was my love of science that allowed me to overcome my tough upbringing and join S.T.A.R. Labs, before our beautiful and handsome founder, Harrison Wells, stepped down. I hope my love of science will inspire some among you to join the scientific community."

"Wow. Beautiful and Handsome." Naruto said smiling at Cisco

"I don't sound anything like that." Cisco said just as the hologram began to glitch

"My love of science my love of science. Myloveofscience."

"Yeah, I'm gonna need you to take a look at that." H.R. said to Cisco who laughed

'I can't do it 'Cause I have important things to do, so -" Cisco trailed off as he walked away

"I gotta run an errand." Caitlin said handing Dash to Naruto, 'I'll see you at home.'

"Of course." Naruto smiled kissing Caitlin who left as Naruto looked down to Dash, "Want to go see Mama Linda?"

Dash gave a toothless smile looking around as he reached up for Naruto's face before the father left

Next Day, Happy Harbor

Naruto was sitting on the rooftop of the Mason Family Ice Cream Shop, eating two scoops of Cookie Dough Ice Cream with extra sprinkles, his favorite ice cream in the multiverse ahead of Cookies and Cream, besides eating Naruto had a tablet and was watching footage of Savitar taken by his suit during their clashes, analyzing the way he moved and fought

"Why does his movements look so familiar to me?" Naruto asked himself the spoon hanging from his mouth and he replayed the footage and watched it again, before an alert appeared causing him to sigh

"Robbery in progress." Naruto said before he quickly finished his ice cream and groaned as he experienced brain freeze, "Dammit. Never doing that again."

As his head stopped aching Naruto recalled his mask and took off

Jared Morillo aimed his rifle that was humming before a shockwave was shot from it shattering the glass that protected the jewelry and he made to take it all

With Naruto

Naruto was on his way, "Gideon show me footage inside the Jewelry store." he said watching his hub and his eyes widened when Plunder appeared to be taking the diamonds

Naruto's first instinct was to turn around an let the thief get away but Plunder had no connection to Savitar. While he wanted to change the future he couldn't stop protecting the city, and with that he sped up

Jewelry Store

Plunder was almost finished when Flash who jumped on the roof of the building across the street phased through the walls and planted his feet on the back of Jared's head and slammed his face into the ground, knocking him out

"Is everyone okay?' Flash asked getting nods, "Good."

Naruto sped around the store and repaired all the damages, "There you go, Mr. Chang."

The elderly Asian man who owned the establishment nodded smiling, "God bless you, Flash. When your ready to pop the question to the lucky lady in your life, come to me. I'll give you anything free of charge."

Flash laughed shaking Chang's hand, "Its okay, Mr. Chang. Just get home safe and say hi to the Mrs. for me." Flash said taking Jared and speeding him off to Iron Heights

Later, Uzumaki Labs

Naruto arrived into the lab with his mask peeling away, "Hey." Naruto greeted Caitlin, Iris, and Linda

"Where have you been?" Iris asked

"Studying." Naruto said turning to see everyone dressed for the opening, "Don't you all look ravishing."

"Don't do that." Iris frowned causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow, "You've been gone all day. Your not sleeping and we all can tell that something is bothering you. What is it?"

"I've been through a lot in my lives. Insomnia is a symptom of that." Naruto smiled

"Naruto you don't frighten. You meet every challenge with excitement and fierce determination. What are you having nightmares about?" Linda asked as Naruto frowned

"Let us in, please." Caitlin said

With a sigh Naruto was about to speak when H.R. entered, "Guys are you all ready for oh, man. N.A., you're supposed to be dressed for the museum opening."

"H.R., I'm a speedster. I have time." Naruto said

"Nobody likes a braggart." H.R. replied before he clapped his hands, "Cars are still pulling up, AMD the house is pack. All we are missing is you guys. Come on! Don't be late to the part-ay!"

H.R. ran off before with a sigh, Naruto changed put of his street clothes to a Armani suit, "I need a drink."

Naruto said walking out of the cortex with the girls behind him

Museum

Naruto walked down the stairs to see people all walking around looking at the exhibits as champagne was given out and people looked at the 3D images of future projects that were still being created

Walking into the party Naruto nodded at everyone as he grabbed a glass of champagne, "Nice set up you have here." a man said behind him

"Thanks. So what bring the illustrious Bruce Wayne to my neck of the woods?" Naruto asked watching Iris, Linda, and Caitlin mingle with some debutante

"I need your help with something." Bruce said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow, "I need it built fast, for the League."

"What is it?' Naruto asked only for Bruce to hand him a flash drive, "Let's see what we got here."

Naruto walked over to a holo-table and placed the flash drive onto it, and after its contents was downloaded Naruto opened the file named Watchtower, and 3D blueprints of a large satellite appeared

"A satellite?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow, "Don't you have enough of these?"

"I want this to be the base where we can watch over the world and be the beacon of hope for everyone." Bruce said

"Wasn't Batman created to be a symbol of Fear?' Naruto asked

"Things have changed." Bruce said

"Ain't that the truth." Naruto sighed glancing over to Iris, before he dismissed the blueprints, "I'll get on this."

Bruce nodded and rejoined the party, as Naruto sighed and walked over to the girls, "Hey." he greeted as they looked at him, "Listen, something has really been bothering me. I promise you all that I will tell you when we are done here."

The girls nodded with smiles, before Julian walked up, "Allen." Julian greeted

"Uh, hey Julian. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"Well, uh, I've given it some thought, and I'd like to accept your invitation.'

Naruto, Iris and Linda raised an eyebrow as Caitlin walked forward, "Thank you for accepting, enjoy the rest of the party."

Julian nodded and walked off as Caitlin looked to Naruto, Iris, and Linda, "You invited Julian to join the team?" he asked

"I know, he's an acquired taste, but,"

"Yeah, well, he is Dr. Alchemy, the big bad's little bad, so," Linda said

"Yeah, he put you in that cocoon, and fused you with Killer Frost." Naruto added

"And I may need his help. Every night, when I go to bed, I'm afraid that I'm gonna wake up be her. I can feel her gnawing in the back of my mind. Maybe Julian can think of something that we haven't."

Naruto sighed

"We have all been through so much, but if I become her and hurt any of you including Dash. I will never forgive myself. The things we see, the things that we face no one can do this alone. Trying is the biggest mistake that you can make. I think we can give him a chance."

"Do you truly believe that he can help you?" Naruto asked frowning

"I do." Caitlin nodded

"I trust your instincts, Cait. But we won't tell him that I'm the Flash or about the stone. He still has to prove himself worthy of our secrets." Naruto said getting a nod from Caitlin

Naruto looked at the time, and with a sigh grabbed another glass of champagne and walked up to the stage with Caitlin, and Cisco before he tapped on his glass to get everyone's attention, "We would like to thank you all for attending the opening of the Uzumaki Labs Museum. I wish I could claim all the credit but all this was the idea of our friend H.R."

Everyone clapped for H.R. who smiled

"Now, I'm sure all of you remember the catastrophic event that happened 2 years ago that gave birth to metahumans. Here we invent instruments to save lives and stop those who would abuse their abilities on innocent people." Cisco said

"Our goal with the museum is to help foster young minds to the joys of science, and show them that there is more to life than just being an athlete or a musician. Thank you all for coming out tonight." Caitlin said before applause went around

The rest of the night passed by quickly, before Naruto brought everyone into the Cortex

"I know you all have noticed for the last month, I've been preoccupied. I need to tell you all why that is. Gideon."

A newspaper article appeared, "Flash Missing." Julie Greer, April 25, 2024." Iris read, before she looked to Naruto, "I d-"

"The byline used to read "Iris West-Allen." The future's changed." Naruto said

"So maybe I quit my job." Iris shrugged

"Yeah, that's what I'd hoped at first too, or something, but I...I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner. When Clariss threw the Philosopher's Stone into the Speed Force, the backlash sent me to the future...I saw Savitar murder you."

Everyone looked at Naruto wide eyed, "And I saw myself, and I...I wasn't fast enough to save you."

"Nate, no I mean, we...still have the Stone. Savitar's gone, so..." Whitney began

"Maybe not. We don't know anything about the stone, maybe keeping it out of the Speed Force will free him eventually or how it even works. We don't know." Naruto interrupted

"Is that why you keep having nightmares?" Linda asked causing Naruto to nod

"You keep seeing me?" Iris asked getting another nod, "How long?"

"How long what?" Naruto asked

"How long until it happens?" Iris asked teary eyed

"This is not gonna happen. The future is always changing. So that gives us four months to figure out how to stop Savitar."

"But, Nate, the future, it's harder to change than you can imagine. The future wants to happen. The way it was explained to me was, imagine if you had a row of dominos, okay? Now, those dominos are all set up, and it,"

"Here." Cisco interrupted H.R. with a case of Dominos

"So convenient yeah uh, Nate, if you wou-"

Naruto sped forward and stood the dominoes up on a table, before the others walked up to see what H.R. demonstration, "So imagine, okay, domino each domino is a moment in time. One moment in time leads to the next, so as one domino falls, it hits the next, it hits the next, and the next, and the next, and so on, leading to the inevitable conclusion, and that is," H.R. tipped over a domino causing a chain reaction and they all fell over, "The future."

"And what happens if we alter certain events?" Naruto asked

"Well, you could conceivably change where you end up, but, Nate, if you would," Naruto reset the dominoes, "So you could change the future, but you'd have to be very careful about which events you alter." H.R took two dominoes and tipped one over again and this time the last domino wobbled a bit but remain standing

"We need to figure out everything that happens leading up to Iris's death...Wait, when I saw the future, there was a news scroll on TV. I mean, that could offer us some clues." Naruto said

"Absolutely. I think I can help with that. Hang on, McFly. About to vibe you back to the future." Cisco said getting a nod from Naruto

Next Day

Iris, Linda, and Caitlin entered the cortex to see Naruto working on a device, "Hey." he greeted as he picked up the device that was the size of a tire

"Hey, what do you got there?" Iris asked

"I plan on I stalling this on the roof, it'll automatically suppress metahuman powers for anyone not keyed into the building." Naruto said

"How long did you sleep?" Caitlin asked

"..An hour." Naruto said causing the girls to look at him in worry, "Let's go see if Cisco is ready."

Naruto got up and walked away with the girls following and they arrived to Cisco's Workshop to see him and H.R. shaking hands

"All right, guys. You ready?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, we're ready. The machine's souped up and ready to go. It's gonna be a hell of a vibe. All you have to do is just sit back, relax or, well, try to relax and concentrate, really focus on the exact date in the future that you traveled to." Cisco explained as he and Naruto walked to two chairs and grabbed a headset to match their brainwaves

"Yep. May 23, 2017." Naruto said putting on the headset

"Nate, whatever happens, I am right here waiting for you, okay?" Iris said getting a nod from Naruto

"I know." he smiled

"Crank it." Cisco said after taking a deep breath

"Three, two, one." Caitlin counted down before the two men took sharp breaths

Vibe

Naruto and Cisco appeared in the alleyway, "What do you see?" Linda asked

"An empty street. A bus stop." Cisco said

A portal opened and Flash dropped out, "The me from Christmas just came out of the Speed Force." Naruto said

Flash walked to the bus stop with Naruto and Cisco beside him, "He's watching the news report. These are the headlines, right?" Cisco asked Naruto who nodded

"Headlines. Yeah you know what? Call 'em out. I'll write 'em down." H.R. said

"Um "Music Meister gets six-figure book deal." Cisco read

"Luigi's opens after murder." Naruto read

"Linda Park honored at City Hall." Cisco read

'Good for you, Linda." H.R. said as Linda nodded

"Killer" Cisco began before he paused looking to Naruto

"What does it say?" Caitlin asked

"Killer Frost still at large." Cisco said with a sigh

"City still recovering following gorilla attack." Naruto read

"Don't!" Future Flash said

"Savitar has Iris." Naruto frowned

"Don't do this." Future Flash pleaded

"Now finally, my revenge is at hand." Savitar said

"Look." Cisco said causing Naruto to look over and his eyes widened when he saw H.R. on the roof

"H.R. is here." Naruto said

"Me? Are you sure?" H.R. asked

"Yeah, you weren't here before. Future's changed since then." Naruto said causing the team to gasp

Naruto and Cisco watched as Savitar killed Iris and frowned as Cisco placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder as his future self cried

"Just get us out of here." Naruto said

Real World

Naruto snatched the headset from his head, "You had Plunder's rifle pointed at Savitar. Somehow telling you about Iris's death, it changed the future."

"I was wrong, you were right. Your theory is correct then." H.R. said as Naruto and everyone crowded around the board

"Guys, my future isn't the only one that we need to change." Iris said looking to Caitlin who smiled

"No, the these headlines, though, they tell us what happens in the future where Caitlin becomes Killer Frost and Iris dies. If we can change the headlines, that means we can change the future."

"That's right." Cisco nodded

"Challenge accepted." Linda frowned

Later, Training Room

Naruto watched as Caitlin meditated, before she exhaled a cold air, and her eyes opened showing of her glowing white pupils as her hair turned blonde, "Hello lover." Caitlin greeted

"Caitlin."

"That's not my name." Killed Frost said

"So what, you just decided to take over your doppelganger?" Naruto asked

"That Earth 2 poser is gone." Killer Frost said

"Then who are you?' Naruto asked

"I am dear old Caitlin's darkness. The sadness from Ronnie's death, the suppressed memories of our father, our mommy issues. Everything that makes her sad, or mad makes up me."

"So your like a defense mechanism?" Naruto asked

"Till the time comes when I take over completely." Killer Frost smirked walking up to Naruto, "Would you like that, Flash? We could have so much fun together."

"We already do. The way I see it. You are just as much Caitlin as she is you. Two sides of the same coin. We have a son, together." Naruto said causing Killer Frost to look over at Dash who was in a clones arms asleep,

Killer Frost gasped when Naruto placed a hand on her cheek, "You and Cait, need to accept each other. I used to be in this same situation. When I accepted my darkness I became stronger. I taught Caitlin to harness wind, and water. Introduced her to Talia who taught her to fight, and protect herself. You and Caitlin need each other to reach your potential. Find a way to communicate with your other half."

Killer Frost looked at Naruto, before she receded and Caitlin returned to normal, and immediately she hugged Naruto who kissed her cheek

Finished

Pairing is- Naruto x Linda x Caitlin x Iris

Whitney and Jesse are a couple

Idk who I should have Naruto marry. As since he woke from the coma he's been with Linda the longest. With Caitlin they have a little boy together. With Iris he's known her longer.

The Future Article about Naruto vanishing wasn't a Crisis,

In the future after finding out who Savitar was, Naruto distanced himself from Barry and when he was ready to reconnect, Barry was already missing, and he went looking for him.

I made Caitlin and Killer Frost, like Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo.

Felicity is out of the pairing, as I have no idea how to get her to Central City

Nora will be Naruto's daughter, I'll keep Barry and Iris with the Tornado Twins, but with the current predicament she doesn't exist any longer at the moment.

Can't wait for when I do the chapter where Naruto goes to the future and meets his future self.


	39. Cisco Steps Up

A high-speed chase was in progress as CCPD pursued a Sedan down a residential neighborhood, when a skateboard rolled into the road, and a girl ran out to get it, "Emily!" the mother yelled seeing the car as the father and son turned their attention to the girl running into the road

"Emily!" The father yelled running to the street

The girl froze seeing the car speeding for her when a streak of lightning arrived and Flash appeared in mid air over the car with his hand grabbing the side of the sunroof before his momentum took the car over as he landed on his feet and held the car upside down in midair as the driver fell to the roof

"You okay?" Flash asked the looked up at him and the car in awe as her family arrived while neighbors snapped photos of Flash handing the girl her skateboard while holding the car in midair

The cops caught up allowing Flash to toss the car and tap the side causing it to spin at a fast pace in midair before he caught it again and set the car down, before the driver stumbled out to the ground and vomited before falling into the pile of throw up,

Flash waved to the civilians and sped off,

Central City Museum

A first grade class on a field trip were scared as a man with a high powered rifle forced them and all the adults to sit together as he with a large duffle put in valuable art before he took a painting and began to make his way for the exit,

"Thank you all for cooperating. Teamwork makes the dream work." the thief said opening the door

"Dynamic Entry!" Flash yelled slamming both his feet into the face of the thief sending him flying back as Flash caught all the loot and replaced it before catching the still airborne man by the back of the collar

"Everyone okay?" Flash asked before the kids rushed him for autographs, and some cops entered to take the thief

After signing the autographs, and talking for a bit Flash sped off,

Elsewhere

A train carrying cheerleaders from a college in Star City was on its way to Central City when a massive earthquake occurred and caused a rock slide and took out the bridge it was crossing, train continued on its path as everyone began to panic when Flash appeared running alongside the train and in a large spark of lightning a clone burst from his body flipping in midair as it went through a sequence of hand seals and slammed its hands onto the road

"Doton: Giant Earth Wall!" the clone yelled before a large wall of earth rose from the ground to take up the space between the cliffs

Flash suddenly took off and began to run along the ground as train tracks were installed, before he got out the way and began to wave at the passengers as the train passed him by before he turned around and looked at the clone for a moment as it sparked away

"Hm." Flash tilted his head before he sped off

Flash continued to speed around the world stopping at every hospital in the world and bringing presents for sick children, stopping a tornado and immediately repairing the damages, bringing supplies to relief shelters, putting out forest fires, burning buildings, stopping muggings and assualts

The Flash was everywhere doing what he did best, being a hero, and a good person. Currently Flash was leaving The Central City Public Library after reading to the children, looking over their drawings he gave them,

"Yo, Lady, and Impulse need a hand. The Electric Gang are headed to Keystone Bridge." Cisco said over the coms

"On my way." Flash replied before he sped away with the drawings being put safely away

With Linda, and Whitney

Lady Flash, and Impulse pursued a SUV and a truck as men with futuristic rifles fired concussive waves at them, along with heat seeking bullets

"Flash, where are you?' Impulse asked

"Coming now." Flash said

Flash ran up a street as the truck and SUV were speeding in his path, before he jumped over a car and kicked off the street lamp into the windsheild, slamming his feet into the face of the driver

The car door flung open as the unconscious driver was sent out into the street as Naruto was also carried out of the truck but grabbed the door and flung himself around to the front of the truck and held it back till it stopped

Lady Flash and Impulse sped into a hardware store and paid for some tools, before they ran alongside the SUV and began to dismantle it

The men were hand cuffed to the pieces of the SUV with their guns placed beside them in crates as the police arrived, and cheerleaders on a bus filtered out with Impulse soaking up the attention

Moments Later

Flash, Lady Flash, and Impulse walked into the Cortex, "Nice save! Could not have scripted it better myself."

"Thanks." Impulse said as she and H.R. highfived before Julian entered

"Yes, bravo. Although I did find at least six ways you could have done it more efficiently, just saying." Julian said holding up his tablet as everyone looked at each other

"I mean, the busload of hot cheerleaders seemed like the way that we did things." Impulse shrugged

"Oh, that's going in the book." H.R. smiled before he placed his cup down, "You know what? I'm running low; let me buy you a cup of coffee over at CC Jitters."

"You're on." Impulse said before in a flash of purple lightning her suit was put up and she grabbed H.R. and left

Julian walked off and immediately Linda and Naruto got out of their suits

"So exactly how many hot cheerleaders?" Iris asked

"What? I was a good boy." Naruto said putting his hands up

"Yeah, he was well behaved." Linda cosigned kissing Naruto's cheek before he walked over and began to put up the pictures the kids drew of him on his desk

"Hey, Linda?"

"Hm?" Linda turned to Iris

"When you found the Electric Gang, did you see them meeting with anyone else?" Iris asked

"Like who?" Linda asked

"Well, word on the street is, there is a new arms dealer in town with access to sophisticated weaponry like the gun that Plunder used." Iris said

"Don't you think that's something for Linda and the police to handle?" Naruto asked

"I'm still a journalist, Nate. I can't hide from the world because of what you saw." Iris said causing Naruto to nod, "See you at home."

Naruto sighed, watching Iris leave, Linda walked over, "I'all keep an eye on her."

"Thanks." Naruto nodded before he and Linda kissed before she left

Caitlin walked over with their son, "So, I just got a call from Felicity." .

Naruto sat up straight, "Is she okay?"

"Physically. This guy that Oliver is fighting tricked him into killing a friend of hers on the SCPD. She wants to move to Central City when she returns from Russia."

"She's always welcome here." Naruto smiled

"I told her the same thing." Caitlin said before she and Naruto kissed and he turned to Cisco

"Cisco. Please tell me you found a way to change the future."

"We found a way to change the future." Cisco said

"Did you really?" Naruto asked

"No, but Caitlin and I did find a way to map it. You're gonna love this. Follow me."

Cisco's Workshop

The three entered the workshop, "Julian suggested we make a 3-D reconstruction of the scene from the future exactly as we saw it." Cisco explained as he stood beside the Lego set built in a replica of Infantino Street

"With all the tech in this building, you chose to use toys." Naruto said

"The medium's not important." Caitlin replied a hand on Naruto's back as he bent down to look at the medium

"Thank you. Eye on the ball, Nate." Cisco said as Naruto picked up the red piece

"Is this Flash? Why is he an astronaut?" Naruto asked looking over the piece

"Eye on the ball, Nate, okay?" Cisco asked taking the piece back and putting it back, "Now, this diorama tells us Flash need to cover this distance in less than 0.21 seconds if he want to save Iris from Savitar."

"The problem isn't if Flash can cross the distance in that time. The problem is that Savitar is just as fast as y-Flash. So in actuality Flash has to go beyond 0.21 seconds to save Iris." Caitlin added

"What do you guys think?" Naruto asked

"Think what you're proposing is impossible." Julian said walking up, "Therefore, Flash will fail."

"Why?" Naruto asked

"Multi-universe is maybe a new concept to me, but mathematics is not. Pay attention, Allen. This is Flash' speed timeline."

Julian grabbed a marker and began to place dots on the board, "This is Flash' maximum velocity when he first acquired his powers. This is his current top speed, and this is where he need to be in May to cover that distance faster than 0.21 seconds and get Iris away from Savitar. At his current rate of improvement, impossible."

.

.

.

Naruto, Caitlin, and Cisco looked at the 3 dots

"Wow. Thank you for that rousing pep talk, coach. Okay, why don't you take a knee? I think we got it covered here." Cisco said

"It looks like it. I actually have to be back at CCPD. Cheerio." Julian replied leaving

"He really does want to help in his own snobbish, thoughtless way." Caitlin said

"Guys a dick. Naruto said

"True that, we'll find another way to make this work."

"We need to. Iris isn't gonna die." Naruto said before he looked to Caitlin, "How's everything on the Killer Frost front?"

Caitlin smiled, happy that Naruto was still concerned with her and not entirely on Iris, "We've been communicating through messages. Trying to come to an understanding."

"And?" Naruto asked

"It's going okay." Caitlin said getting a nod from Naruto

Later.

Cisco, H.R. and Caitlin were in the Cortex looking up footage of Jitters after a meta had busted in last night and hurt two officers,

"So this is the footage from Jitters that should help us ID our new meta."

"Brunette? That really narrows it down." Caitlin said

"Mm, I'll clean that up." Cisco said as H.R noticed another screen

"Oh, look how clear the picture is on that screen." H.R. said walking over to it

"That's 'cause that's not from Jitters. That's our security footage." Cisco said

"Gideon, enhance." Caitlin said before the footage enlarged showing Gypsy looking at the screen

"H. . I know you're in there. Come quietly if you don't want trouble." Gypsy ordered

"H.R., how does she know you?" Caitlin asked

"Talk. Who is this gorgeous intruder?" Cisco asked

"Her name is Gypsy, and she's what's known on my Earth as a collector." H.R explained

"What is she collecting?" Caitlin asked

"She's come to collect, you know, me." H.R. said just as they saw Gypsy create a breach and enter it before she reappeared in the cortex

Gypsy looked around as everyone looked at her in surprise before she pulled her pistol and shot H.R. who collapsed

Quickly Cisco sent a shockwave at Gypsy's weapon causing it to fly from her grip as Caitlin rushed to H.R.'s side, "Where does it hurt?"

"Oh, everywhere." H R. groaned as Cisco got in front of Gypsy who smiled

"You can vibe? Oh, I like it." Gyspy said licking her lips

"Slow down there. Let's just talk about this, like two adults, over coffee, or maybe dinner, if you prefer that. There's a great Thai place up the road, if you like Thai. I'm Cisco, by the way. You must be Gypsy. It's nice to meet you." Cisco said extending his hand to shake

"Are you asking her on a date?" Caitlin asked

'Are you kidding me?" H.R asked

"I am negotiating." Cisco said looking to his friends

"Well, you showed me yours. Only fair I show you mine." Gypsy said before she aimed her hand at Cisco only for nothing to happen, "Why aren't my powers working?"

"Because your not keyed into the building." Naruto said walking in, "Hello, Gypsy."

"You know her?" Cisco asked

"A version of her." Naruto said

"You're harboring a fugitive from justice. Our world has a strict ban on inter-dimensional travel. He knew that when he came here." Gypsy said looking over to H.R. who looked down

"So you tracked him here?" Cisco asked

"Honestly, it wasn't that hard. Not when he's beaming "H.R. Wells' Adventures in the Multiverse" back chapter by chapter." Gypsy said causing everyone to look at H.R incredulously, "I've got a lock on you now. There is no getting away. You've got an hour to get your affairs in order, and then you are coming back with me."

H.R. nodded in understanding, before Gypsy looked to Cisco, "Adios, Cisco."

Gypsy walked out of the cortex to leave the building

Moments Later

Everyone was together in the cortex as Cisco read H.R.'s book aloud, "As Francisco threw back his lustrous locks and laughed, I outlined my plan for neutralizing the rampaging creature." Cisco read before he put down the book, "It goes on like this for pages. He's been broadcasting this without our knowledge or permission, all the while making himself the hero.

"Yeah, every book needs a central protagonist that the audience can invest in." H.R. said

"I would have gone with Nate." Caitlin said

"Nate?" H.R. asked

"Cisco, what was that back there? First Golden Glider and now her?" Caitlin asked remembering how it was Cisco got kidnapped during their first year as Team Flash

"I can't help who I'm attracted to, even if it is the sexy, intense, deadly ones."

"Well I approve. You need to move on from Patty." Naruto said

"So she takes you back to Earth-19, and, what, you pay a fine?" Whitney asked

"The punishment for an unauthorized breach travel on my Earth it's death." H.R. said causing everyone to look at him in shock

"Death?" Caitlin asked

"About 24, 25 years ago, a neighboring Earth invaded our planet through a breach and almost destroyed the place. So to prevent it from happening again, they banned all inter-dimensional travel. And then they put the collectors in place to punish those of us who violated the ban. I didn't think that she'd track me down."

"Besides the fact you were sending back your stories." Naruto said

"Why would you risk your life by coming here?" Caitlin asked

"I...I'm gonna get packing. It's time for H.R. to face the music." H.R said leaving

"Guys, I know H.R. can be annoying, but he doesn't deserve to die." Caitlin said

"Different Earth, different morality." Julian replied

"But he doesn't go back. We saw him. In the future, with Flash and Iris and Savitar, he was there. I mean, that must mean we don't let her take him back." Cisco said

"Maybe we do. Maybe by letting him go back to his Earth, it changes the future and prevents Iris' death." Julian said

"Unacceptable. We're not going to sacrifice one friend for another." Naruto replied looking around at everyone who nodded

Later, Speed Lab

Iris walked into the speed lab to see Whitney's lightning trail racing through an obstacle course, "Don't you get tired of running?" Iris asked into the microphone before Whitney ran to her and stopped, taking a towel to wipe away her sweat

"That's the thing, running just sort of keeps my mind off of things, I guess." Whitney said

"Must be an amazing feeling." Iris smiled

"It is." Whitney smiled as she looked at her recorded speed

"You know, cracking a big story gives me an amazing feeling. And I think I'm onto one." Iris said

"Oh, that, uh, arms dealer thing?" Whitney asked

"How do you know about that?" Iris asked

"Because both Linda and Nate want you to lay off of it. The phrase "death wish" got tossed around a lot by them." Whitney said

"Okay, I do not have a death wish. I just want to see justice done like everyone else in this building." Iris replied

"I get that, but it is dangerous, Iris." Whitney said

"Whitney, how dangerous could it be? I don't die till May." Iris replied causing Whitney to frown

"That doesn't mean you can just go out looking for danger Iris."

"I'm not, that's why I came to you. I think we should be a sister crime-fighting team. We can do this together." Iris smiled brightly as Whitney sighed

Elsewhere

Caitlin, Naruto, and Cisco walked into Cisco's Workshop to see H.R. packing, "Do you know what I'm really gonna miss about this Earth?"

"What?" Caitlin asked

"Soap operas. I mean, a long, winding story served up daily in hour-long chapters?" H.R. laughed

"You never answered Caitlin's question." Naruto said

"Oh, about why I put mustard on my fries?" H.R. asked

"Ugh." Naruto looked disgusted

"Why you risked your life to come here." Caitlin said as H.R. sighed

"That. I looked in a mirror. On my Earth, I had fame and power. I had respect. I was "H.R. Wells." But when I looked in the mirror, I knew the truth. And the truth was I didn't matter. I was a fraud. That is why I came to this Earth, so I could rewrite my story, both literally and figuratively."

"There's gotta be something you can do, H.R." Naruto said

"There's not.' H.R. said with a cold laugh

"Think!" Naruto yelled causing H.R to look at him, "There is a way out of this, your not going to give up. There's been to much untimely deaths in our lives. So think. There has to be something that could prevent Gypsy from taking you back to Earth-19 to die."

H.R. began to think and his eyes widened, "Of course, I can appeal for trial by combat." H.R. said

"Okay then I'll fight her." Naruto and Cisco said together before they looked at each other, "You?"

"Yeah." Cisco nodded

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked walking up to Cisco who glanced at H.R. and nodded

"Gypsy is on the premises." Gideon announced

"Stay here." Naruto told H.R. before he and Cisco walked off

Outside

Gypsy watched as Naruto and Cisco approached her, "Where is he?" she asked

"Your not taking him." Naruto said

"And why not?" Gypsy asked

"Because I challenge you to trial by combat." Cisco said walking forward, "If you want, we can solve this another way. There's a great spot for drinks-"

"You realize trial by combat is to the death?" Gypsy asked

"Yeah. For the loser. Listen, you want him? You're gonna have to come and claim him. Hmm. That's Arwen." Cisco laughed looking to Naruto who shook his head

"I take it you also want the customary 24 hours to prepare?" Gypsy asked causing Cisco to scoff

"Do I want the customary-"

"Yes, you do." Naruto said

"I would love to take advantage of the customary 24 hours, if you don't mind." Cisco said

"Very well. One day." Gypsy nodded

"One day." Cisco nodded

"See you then." Gypsy smirked stepping back into a breach

Cisco's confidence evaporated as he turned to Naruto, "She's gonna kill me, isn't she?"

Later

Everyone stood in the speed lab as a profile of Gypsy was on display, "She's great. I mean, Gypsy is a legend on my Earth."

"So why, exactly, did you agree to fight her?" Caitlin asked

"I don't know." Cisco said

"You did what any of us would have done." Naruto said

"I might not have done it, just being honest." H.R. said

"Okay, all right. Lay it out for me. What are my chances here, scale of one to ten?"

'She's gonna kill you." H.R. said

"It's a pretty solid "one, " mate." Julian nodded

"Shut up." Naruto said looking at the two before he walked up to Cisco, "You have the same powers Gypsy does. She's not doing anything you can't do. Trust your instincts and remember your training."

"I haven't mastered Breaching through." Cisco said

"Well nows the time." Naruto replied before Julian walked up

"Listen, I have some ideas for a training regimen I can set up in here. Caitlin, why don't you get the medical bay prepared in the meantime?' Julian said

"What? Well, why does why does she need to set up the the medical bay?" Cisco asked

"For...when you beat her, when you beat her, she's gonna she's gonna need medical attention. 'Cause you will beat her, I have every faith that you're going to beat her." Julian rambled before Caitlin led him away

"We need to work on your interpersonal skills." Caitlin said

"I was really trying." Julian replied

Naruto walked off to set up some drills for Cisco who looked to H.R., "Has anyone ever beat her?"

"Yeah...No." H.R. shook his head

"Oh, okay. Well, I've officially reached a nice, comfortable level of just straight-up panic." Cisco said sitting down

"I mean, you don't even like me. Why would you risk your life for me?" H.R asked

"Well, you heard Nate. It's what we do around here." Cisco said

"Come on. Why?" H.R asked

"You're not like the other Wellses." Cisco said

"Yeah, so you keep reminding me." H.R. sighed

"No, I mean, those two, they were geniuses. We depended on them. But with you, the roles are reversed. You depend on us. Harrison Wells was always there for me, so I guess in some weird way, I just I want to be there for Harrison Wells." Cisco said as H.R. looked touched

Later

Cisco went through the drills but had difficulty with his breeches, he couldn't control where the went or got turned around when he came out of them, before he ended up in the rafters

"Let go talk." H.R said walking off

"All right. Take five Cisco!" Naruto said before he followed H.R. into the hallway,

"We can't let Francisco fight Gypsy, because if he does, he is a dead man." H.R. said

"You don't know that." Naruto replied

"Oh, I know that. You know that. He knows that. She knows that. We know that; everybody knows-"

"H.R." Naruto called

"We need to stop her before she fights him." H.R. said

"No.' Naruto shook his head

"N.A." H.R called

"Listen, Cisco stepped up to save you when he didn't have too. He may have problems with his breeches but that isn't what's going to win him the fight. Cisco is the smartest person I know, and I have complete faith in my brother pulling through. He said he's going to win, then he's going to win." Naruto said walking off

Cisco was behind a wall having heard everything smiled, and nodded before he went to focus on his training putting his hair in a ponytail

Later

Cisco walked up to the waterfront with H.R, "You sure about this?" H.R. asked

"Yes." Cisco nodded

"You can do this Cisco. Stay sharp, and focused." Naruto said over the coms

"Wow. Didn't think you'd show." Gypsy said

"Oh, I wouldn't miss an evening with you, even if it is for a showdown." Cisco flirted

"I will kill you, Cisco." Gypsy frowned

"We'll see who dies tonight." Cisco nodded as he and Gypsy stood across from each other while H.R. stood away from them

"To the victor goes H.R. Wells." Gypsy said

"May the best vibe win." Cisco replied rolling his shoulders as he tool a calming deep breath

"Part of me was hoping you wouldn't show tonight." Gypsy frowned

"How do you want to do this? "Westworld" style, back to back, ten paces, turn and shoot?" Cisco said

"No." Gypsy replied before she fired a vibrational shockwave at Cisco who was sent tumbling back

Cortex

Naruto and the team watched from a small drone the size of a fly, ""This does not bode well."

"Cisco can hold his own." Naruto said

"You sure?" Julian asked

"Yes."

"What if he can't defeat her?" Julian asked

"We interfere, we forfeit. H.R.'s a dead man.'

"At this rate, Cisco's gonna be the dead man." Julian said

Waterfront

Cisco kicked up to his feet, "Ooh, girl! You done did it now!" he said before the two sent vibrational blast at each other and tried to overpower each other with Gypsy sliding back and Cisco pushing forward before they both stopped, panting

"Stronger than I thought." Gypsy exhaled

"I'm just getting warmed up." Cisco boasted

"Yeah, maybe not do that." H.R. said

"Time to turn things up to 11." Gypsy smirked

"Spinal Tap." Cisco said as a breech opened behind him and Gypsy rushed him, "That's, like, one of my favorite movies."

"Cisco think with your second head after you beat her!" Caitlin yelled

"Righ-" Cisco began but he was tackled into the the breech

"Where did they go?" Caitlin asked

'I don't know. They could be anywhere by now." Naruto said

"In any universe." Julian added before a breech reopened in the park and Cisco came stumbling out

"Says the man afraid of showing everyone how powerful he can be. You and I resonate on a similar frequency. I can feel it. Yet you allow your fear and insecurity to hold you back. That's why you're gonna lose."

Cisco wiped the blood from his nose, before he stood up and watched as Gypsy jumped into a breech and when she came out of it behind him, he turned and bladed her while she was in midair and kept up the beam of vibration

"Does this look like holding back to you?" Cisco asked as Gypsy couldn't get up as Cisco kept up the attack, "I could do this all night."

"How did you,"

"You might want to work on your balance next time, girl." Cisco said before he stopped, "Admit it, I won."

"Yes!" Naruto cheered

"He won." Caitlin laughed hugging and kissing Naruto

"Yeah, he did. She must have been having an off day." Julian said causing the parents to look at him, "What?"

"Wow." Naruto and Caitlin said

Waterfront

Gypsy got onto her knews, "By the laws of Earth-19, the prisoner is yours for the taking, as is my life." she said sadly

"Oh, no, no, no, no. We don't roll like that around here. Come on." Cisco said helping Gypsy get to her feet

"In all the multiverse, I have never met anyone like you, Cisco." Gypsy said

"Please, call me Vibe. Or or you can call me Cisco. That's also allowed. I'm just a regular guy. Just a regular single guy." Cisco said as he and Gypsy shared a smile

Gypsy looked to H.R., "I will go and tell my superiors, that your dead. You can never come back home, do you understand?"

"Yeah, I don't really have anything to go back to anyhow." H.R. nodded

Gypsy nodded before she looked to Cisco, "See you around, Cisco." she said before she backed up into a breech

Cisco smiled, "Can't wait." he said

Finished


	40. Clive Yorkin

Years Ago, Central City National Bank

Naruto yawned as he stood in line to see the bank teller, and he watched the old lady take out a back of pennies and sighed along with the people behind him, and watched as the lady was told that someone else would help her

Waiting for the lady to move, Naruto walked forward with his check, "Hi, I'd like to cash this." he said

"Do you have a account with us?"

"Sure do." Naruto smiled putting down his license and S.S.C and waiting as the lady checked with the system when a gunshot went off

"Everyone on the ground now!" a masked man yelled causing people to gasp and duck down with the exception of an annoyed Naruto, "heads down with your hands behi-,"

The robber saw Naruto still standing and glared, "Hey! I told you to get on th-"

The masked man turned Naruto around only for the blond to snatch his gun and push him back, "Bastard!" the robber yelled rushing forward with a wild swing but Naruto ducked and spun behind the man with his hand grabbing the man by the throat before he picked him up and choked slammed him into the ground, two men and a woman rushed forward and helped Naruto hold the man down as the police was called as Naruto ripped his mask off

"Hey, CCPD has been looking for you." Naruto smirked as the man thrashed beneath him and the others

3 Years Later

Next Day

Flash with his hands locked behind his head watched as Impulse stretched, "You sure about this?" he asked

"Yeah. I've been using the gravity training and all other kind of training workouts. I want to know where I stand." Impulse said stretching her quads,

"Alright. Cisco and I set up sensors all along the course, and he'll be tracking your speed all the way to the finish line on the other side of town."

"Right, prepare for the greatest upset in speedster history." Impulse said

"You think your ready?" Naruto asked

"Of course, I'm gonna make you eat my dust."

"Okay. I want you to say my name, when we get to the finish line." Naruto smirked

"Didn't I do that enough last night?" Impulse asked cheekily

"Yeah, but I'll never get tired of hearing it." Naruto replied as he activated his coms

Uzumaki Labs

Cisco, Linda, Iris, Caitlin, and H.R. were in the cortex, "Cisco, you good?" Naruto asked

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Central City Speedster 500 is about to begin. But first, I've got five-to-one odds Nate takes down Whitney." Cisco said looking at everyone, "Any takers?"

H.R. shot to his feet, "Yep. Game of speculation? Are we we're betting? Yeah, no, I'm in. On my Earth, financial wagering was banned after an unfortunate incident with Vice President Al Capone." H.R. said walking over

"Well, lucky for you, you live here now." Iris said patting his back

"Yes." H.R. nodded

"Put me down for 20 for Nate." Iris said causing Cisco to type her bet into his phone

"Linda, got to be in it come on." Cisco said

"50 on Nate." Linda smiled

"$80 on Nate. Mama needs a new confocal microscope." Caitlin smiled

"All right, H.R., you put your life in my hands, so I know for a fact you like high stakes. How much you in for?" Cisco asked

"Whitney's recent speed tests ensure that she is a lock. Put me down for an Abe Lincoln."

"Hm?"

Seeing everyone raised eyebrows he elaborated, "Uh, 100. Whatever 100 is on this Earth, put me down for that."

"Guys, we're ready." Naruto said

"Okay," Cisco said

"Um could I bet?" Felicity asked behind everyone causing Iris, Linda, and Caitlin to squeal as they ran over and hugged Felicity tightly

Cisco walked over and hugged Felicity, "I would so like to catch up, but we got to start this. How much are you in for?"

"In the long time I've known Nate, I've learned that you never bet against him. 200 for Nate to win." Felicity smiled

"Alright. All bets are in, and may the odds be ever in your favor. Flash, Impulse start your engines." Cisco said

Elsewhere

Whitney got on a knee placing her fingertips on the street, he background as a track star rearing its head, as Naruto stood relaxed

"Ready?" Naruto asked

"Get set." Whitney said rising from her knees but keeping her fingertips to the ground

"Go." Naruto said before a large sonic boom occurred when the two sped off as the ground cratered beneath their feet

Cortex

The team watched as the markers for Naruto and Whitney sped across the map, "At the first marker, 1/3 of the way in, Flash is in the lead or is that Impulse?" Cisco asked

'Impulse! Come on, little Ms. speedster, go. Come on, mama needs a new pair of shoes. Come on, Whitney, down the lane!" H.R. cheered

"I think he's done this before." Iris said

Naruto watched as Whitney kept pace with him and smiled as they passed the second marker,

"Ooh, second marker. Whitney's in the lead." Cisco announced

"Yeah, Whitney! That's my girl! I want to double down. I want to double down on that right now." H.R. said walking to Cisco

"Oh, H.R, big spender. You serious?" Cisco asked

"Serious? Serious as a heart attack, Rich." H.R. nodded

"Guys, they're neck and neck." Linda said

"And almost at the finish line." Caitlin added

Naruto saw the building in the way of the last marker, and suddenly pulled away from Whitney phasing through the building and stopping at the finish line, and looking back as Whitney ran down the building and came across the finish line

Cortex

"Oh!" Linda cheered

"Oh, yes! Pay up." Iris said holding her hand out to H.R. who looked around at everyone waiting for their money

"Hmm? Now? Do you guys take IOUs?" H.R asked

Meanwhile

"Come on, man, that didn't count. You know I can't phase yet." Whitney said

"But, you just saw me do it, right? And you have to be ready to face any obstacle that's put in your path." Naruto replied

"Yeah, well, don't worry, Nate. I'm gonna get faster. I won't stop till I'm faster than you." Whitney replied

"Oh, yeah? Well, until then, what's my name?" Naruto asked causing Whitney to scoff and shake her head while Naruto began to laugh, as he slapped her ass and ran off with Whitney in pursuit

Uzumaki Labs

Naruto hugged Felicity tightly as he spun around, as she giggled before he put her down and kissed her, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. I'm sorry that everytime you tried to visit I was busy." Felicity said

"No problem, your here now. Have you met Whitney?" Naruto asked motioning over to Whitney who smiled and waved

"Impulse, I'm a huge fan. I'm Felicity Smoak." Felicity smiled

"Nice to meet you, are you a meta as well?"

"No, just a computer genius."

"One of the best." Caitlin said

"Oh stop." Felicity blushed before she cleared her throat, "So are you in on this polygamy thing we got going on too?"

"More like a Friend with benefits, type thing. My girlfriend lives on another Earth so..." Whitney trailed off as Naruto got a call

"Yeah?" he answered as Felicity turned to Caitlin

"So...where's the baby?"

Caitlin smiled

Luigi's

Naruto and Julian were kneeling beside a sheet, "Linda, hey, this one, is,"

"Pretty ghastly, Detective, I warn you." Julian interrupted as he pulled the sheet back revealing the mummified corpse

"That's the body?" Linda asked shocked

"Yeah, why?" Naruto asked

"Because he died less than eight hours ago."

"Eight hours?" Naruto asked

"He was a chef here, Stuart Holzman and the owner confirmed that he was working last night." Linda reported

"Huh. That's a lot of damage in a short amount of time." Naruto said

"We thinking he's a meta?" Linda asked

"Possibly, although certain chemicals can cause a similar reaction." Naruto shrugged

"Yeah, any acid with a pH below two." Julian nodded

"Precisely. We could be looking for an aggressive variant of a necrotized fasciitis."

"A flesh-eating disease." Julian frowned

"In a restaurant? I'm never eating out again."

"Okay, so an autopsy might help us hone in on what really did this. I'll call Caitlin so she can get everything ready." Naruto said pulling out his phone

"Allen, this is an active investigation. There is protocol to follow surely?"

"According to Judge Hankerson, Captain Singh and the Mayor; with the cities partnership with Uzumaki Labs, all investigations having to do with metahumans, or anything weird will be conducted inside the lab by me and my team."

"Okay, I'll bag the body myself and meet you there." Julian said

"Great." Naruto nodded before he and Linda left to see Iris talking to the owner

"Iris, hey." Naruto greeted before the two saw her face

"You okay?" Linda asked

"I need to show you something." Iris said to the two who rose eyebrows

"Okay." Naruto nodded

Later, Cortex

Iris was by the board with the headlines, "Look." she pointed, 'Luigi's reopens after Murder'

"That's the name of the restaurant where we just were. I spoke to the owner, and he said he doesn't think that the restaurant can survive an attack like this that they'd most likely have to reopen under a new name. It's all coming true, Nate."

"No." Naruto said shaking his head

"I thought things were changing." Iris frowned with tears in her eyes

"Things will change, okay? It won't be immediate, just trust the process, ok? We're gonna stop Savitar."

"I'm scared, Nate." Iris cried

"And that is ok. I promise you I'll do everything in my power to make sure that that future never happens. Okay."

Iris nodded before Naruto hugged her, setting his chin on her head as he looked at the headlines and Linda who looked sad,

Later, Allen Mansion

Naruto and Felicity fell down on the bed panting, "Wow, I really missed that." she said

"I've missed you too." Naruto smiled kissing her neck, as he leaned up on his forearm looking down at her for a moment, "Your not running from anyone are you?"

Felicity frowned, "Myself."

"Huh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow

"Prometheus tricked Oliver into killing my friend." Felicity said causing Naruto to frown, "I did somethings I'm not proud of, and I just want to start fresh. Star City was always supposed to be temporary, right?"

Naruto kissed Felicity, "Your with family now." he said as she smiled before she looked curious

"What's up with Iris?"

Naruto sighed, and began to tell her everything and she sat up looking at him, "Well, we won't let that happen, we'll protect her and stop him."

"Of course we will." Naruto smiled

"Why are you smiling?"

"I'm just so happy that your here." Naruto said before he kissed Felicity and laid her down licking and sucking his way down beneath the covers

Meanwhile

Caitlin and Julian were in the lab, "What's his name?" Caitlin asked as she put on her gloves

"Doesn't really matter much now, does it?" Julian asked turning to her

"Of course, we should call him by his name. After everything he's been through, he deserves that much respect." Caitlin said

"He is a corpse, thus impervious to such bedside manners." Julian replied

"Well, thank goodness, 'cause I'd hate to have to subject him to yours." Caitlin scoffed before she grabbed the zipper as Julian with a recorder began to speak

"Victim is male, between 30 and 40, with a highly necrotized epidermis. We plan to do a full-body scan and a chest wall retraction." Julian said as Caitlin finished unzipping the bag and saw dust before she opened it and her eyes widened

"Julian, look." Caitlin called causing Julian to turn to her

"The decay continues even after the tissue's dead. This is...this is not a bacteria." Julian said

"Or any other disease known to medical science." Caitlin frowned

Meanwhile

One of the men that helped Naruto with the robber years back, walked out with his crew and instrument, "That was one crazy set, man. I'm telling you, Julio, you keep wailing on that saxophone, you're gonna running up to Lee Jay Thompson in no time." a man said as Julio smiled

"All right, have a good one." Julio said

"Catch you laters." the man said leaving as Julio turned to his car when their was a slow clap

"Whoo!" Clive Yorkin smirked walking up

"Do I know you?" Julio asked raising an eyebrow

"Unlikely. But I know you, Julio Mendez. Man, that was some set. Your cover of "Dock of the Bay" took me to a different time and place."

"Well, I'm glad you dug the set, man." Julio smiled

"Hey, before you go, uh, I'd just really like to shake your hand." Clive said

"Yeah, anything for a fan." Julio smiled reaching forward before Clive grasped his hand and immediately the limb began to decay as Julio gasped looking at his palm, "What'd you do to me?"

"What you deserve for all the pain you caused me." Clive said watching as Julio collapsed and mummified before he pulled out a newspaper clipping that had the picture and the names of the people who put him in jail, and crossed out Julio's face before he focused on the smirking visage of Naruto with a glare before he walked off

Next Day

Naruto, Linda, and Julian were looking at the mummified corpse of Julio, "Body was found by that bicyclist. Same M. O. as the first one." Linda said as Naruto looked to the bicyclist as he pulled out his phone, "This victim was performing here last night. He's a lounge singer named Julio Mendez."

"Julio Mendez?" Naruto asked getting a nod, "The other the other vic, Stuart Holzman do we have a photo of him?"

"Yeah." Linda said

"Can I see it?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, hold on. That's him." Linda said showing Naruto her phone, as he sighed, "What is it?"

"These men helped me stop a bank robber a few years ago." Naruto frowned

"Who?"

"Never caught his name, he was to busy threatening me." Naruto frowned

"We got to figure out who this guy is." Julian said

"Well, if we hurry, there's still a chance we can get some of the attacker's residual DNA before this corpse disintegrates, but we've got to move quick." Linda said

"Well good thing we know someone who can help with that." Naruto said as he texted Caitlin who was with a shadow clone

In a streak of lightning Julian and the corpse dissapeared along with the equipment

"You should just tell him." Linda said

"I'm straight on that. The knowledge of who the Flash is will stay between friends and family." Naruto replied

"Julian isn't a friend?" Linda asked

"Not really. Julian is more like an acquaintance." Naruto said

Uzumaki Labs, Medical Wing

Julian was looking at Caitlin who was standing with a tablet as a light scanned the desiccated corpse of Julio, "Anything?" he asked impatiently

"Aside from this body disintegrating before our eyes? The system hasn't found anything unusual."

"There must be a heightened point of necrosis somewhere. Look! We have less than 50 minutes before this corpse disintegrates into ash like the last one. We need to find it now." Julian said

"I'm aware." Caitlin said frowning as she looked at the tablet

"This might be a faster process if I did it alone."

"But your not doing this alone, Julian." Caitlin said before the light finished its scans and centered in on the corpse palm

"What happened?"

"The gradation is darker on the palm of his hand from the point of contact." Caitlin said before Julian grabbed the tablet

"I see, I see." Julian said

"You do realize that it's possible not to be a jerk all the time, right?" Caitlin asked annoyed

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." Julian said dismissively as the tablet beeped, "Two strains of DNA. One of them must be from our killer."

I'll run a search." Caitlin said taking the tablet and walking off

Jitters

Naruto grabbed the coffees handing one to Iris, and Whitney, before they began to walk away but Iris paused, "Cecile, hey." Iris smiled causing Cecile to pause and look up at them shocked as they all looked at her surprised

"You look...pregnant." Naruto said and was elbowed in the ribs by Whitney and Iris

"Yeah, I've been meaning to get in touch with you guys." Cecile said

Moments Later

Now sitting on the top level of the coffee joint, Naruto noticed that Cecile looked nervous, as no one wanted to speak so he went ahead and asked, "Your baby, is it,"

"Yes." Cecile nodded as Iris and Whitney looked surprised, "We wanted to tell you guys about us, but he.."

"Yeah." Iris nodded as silence settled between everyone again

"I need a refill." Whitney said standing up and walking off

"Listen, I want you to come stay with us." Naruto said causing Cecile's eyes to widen

"I can't do that." Cecile replied shaking her head

"Your family." Iris stated as Naruto smiled and nodded before his phone rang,

"Its Cait." Naruto said getting up and stepping away, "Hey, what's up?"

"Nate, we got some DNA off Mendez's corpse. We got a match from CCPD records. The meta's name is Clive Yorkin. I'm sending you his info now." Caitlin said as Naruto's phone beeped and he saw the photo if the robber from 5 years ago

"Nathan Allen!"

Looking up Naruto walked to the banister and saw Clive causing him to frown as everyone stopped what they were doing, "Yorkin."

"Long time, no see. I'm glad that you remember me? You and your friends had a very fun time ruining my life. Not gonna let you do that this time around." Clive said

"I'm a bit busy, can't this wait?" Naruto asked

"Don't worry you arrogant little shit. I just want to shake your hand." Clive smirked dragging a finger across a table causing it to crumble

"Everybody get out of here. Everybody go! Go!" Naruto yelled as he glanced to Whitney who nodded and left

"Yes, everybody run. I only want him. You can't hide up there, Nate. No one can hide from me anymore." Clive said as Naruto looked to Cecile and back to Clive who was about to touch the pillar to bring down the upper level of the shop when Impulse arrived

"Stop!" Impulse yelled walking toward Clive about to grab him,

"Ah, ah, ah. Can't touch me, speedster." Clive said arrogantly before he reached for the pillar but Impulse twirled her arms creating a vaccume that sent him sprawling

Naruto, Cecile, and Iris walked down as Impulse turned to them, "He's gone." she said

"Well till we understand his powers we can't fight him anyway, but good job Whitney." Naruto said

*Whitney?" Cecile asked in shock as Whitney looked at Cecile and waved as Cecile looked to Naruto, "S-So does that make you-"

"The Flash? Yeah." Naruto nodded

"Oh my god." Cecile said

Uzumaki Labs

Naruto, and the team were in the Cortex looking at Clive Yorkin's profile, "This guy's got the touch of death." Felicity said

"Yeah, he does, and it's not just people. Anything he touched turned to ash." Naruto frowned looking to everyone, "We have to find this guy, quickly."

"Well according to the new Warden, Yorkin has been missing since the Particle Accelerator explosion." Linda said, as Naruto frowned, "I'll let you eggheads get to work on figuring out a way to neutralize this guys powers."

Later, West House

Iris was pretty shook up with what happened at Jitters and was sitting in a chair looking at pictures of her, Naruto, and her dad before she heard the door open, "Hello?" she asked getting up while turning around only to gasp as Yorkin walked in

"Good evening, Iris West." Yorkin said as Iris activated her panic alarm

Cortex

Naruto, Cisco, Caitlin, and Whitney were working as Whitney speed read through the stack of science books next to her so she could be of use, when the alarm began to sound off, "It's Iris's panic alarm." Cisco said

"She's at the house." Naruto said before he and Whitney sped off

Joe's House

Iris backed away as Clive walked up to her, "You know, initially, I wanted your boyfriend dead. But then I thought, "If I really want to make him suffer, I should kill everyone he loves instead." he said

"This is not how I'm supposed to die." Iris frowned as Clive chuckled

"Cute." Clive said before he caught Iris wrist when she tried to slam a vase into his face, "I'm pretty sure it is."

Impulse sped in and grabbed Iris, as Flash with a brick struck Clive in the face only for the brick to crumble a away into dirt,

Clive smirked and reached for Flash but a huge explosion of wind sent him flying out the window, "Nate. remember you can't fight him. Come back." Caitlin said as Flash with a grunt sped off

Medical Wing

Iris seized on the bed as Caitlin checked her vitals, "Elevated heart rate. Temperature's 104. The decay is reaching her subcutaneous tissue."

"We have to give her something. There has to be something we can give her." Felicity said

"It's not bacteria. Antibiotics won't work." Caitlin replied

"We have to do something. Nothing's not an option." Linda said

"Okay, what do you do when a banana ripens too quickly?" Cisco asked causing everyone to look at him, "Put it in the freezer."

"That's good. Caitlin, you can freeze her arm. It'll stop the spread of decay and give us some time to find a cure." Naruto said looking to Caitlin who looked unsure,

"I trust you." Iris panted

"I can't, even if I wanted to. We're not talking about a cold blast. This is a specific and continuous cold stream." Caitlin said

"Too high a temperature and the decay spreads, too low and the frostbite will destroy your nerve endings." Naruto elaborated to Iris, and Whitney

"And that long using my powers, I could lose control." Caitlin said

"You got this. We all are here, okay." Naruto said

Caitlin nodded before she placed her hand on Iris arm, and a layer of ice formed over the decay,

"It worked." Cisco smiled

"Oh, thank God." Felicity sighed

"You okay?" Linda asked Caitlin

"So far, so good." Caitlin smiled

Naruto looked to Cisco, and Felicity, "We need find out where Yorkin is, immediately. He'll be going after Laura Stone. She's a PI."

"On it." Felicity said walking off with Cisco

"Gideon, I need you to run a scan on Iris cells." Naruto said as lights began to scan Iris

"Initial scans show that Iris West's blood is attacking the cells in her body."

"Wait, that's the opposite of how my blood causes cells to regenerate. Can we use my blood to save her?" Naruto asked

"Not without the blood of Clive Yorkin. You may be able to neutralize his powers if you get your blood into him." Gideon said

Naruto nodded as he looked to Whitney, and back to Iris who was asleep, before he looked to Caitlin, "Frost." he said causing Caitlin to look up as her eyes began to glow, "I'm counting of you to keep our family safe, can you do that?"

Frost looked at Naruto for a moment before she nodded causing Naruto smile before he pulled up a chair and kissed her as Caitlin resumed control before she sat down, while keeping the cold stream

"Whitney come with me." Naruto said walking off

isten, I don't think that your blood is the key to saving Iris.

But I do think it might be exactly what we need to take down Yorkin.

Speed Lab

Naruto and Iris stood in front of a wall, "Okay, so when you vibrate at the natural frequency of air, your body, your cells, will be in an excited state that'll allow you to phase. Connect with the electricity in your body. Breath."

Whitney, placed her hand on the wall as she took a deep breath before her body began to vibrate, and after a moment she slipped through the wall causing a large smile to appear on her face, "I did it."

Naruto smiled before they looked up to see Felicity and Cisco, "We found her." Felicity said

"Where?" Naruto asked

"The train station." Cisco said

"Let's go." Naruto said to Whitney who nodded before they both sped off

Train

Laura Stone sneakily took photos of her clients wife who was kissing her lover, as she smirked

On the tracks, Yorkin grabbed a pillar for the bridge over the train tracks causing it to crumble and collapse into the trains path

Flash and Impulse ran alongside the train, "I'll get the train, phase your blood into Yorkin and take him out." Flash said

"On it." Impulse said as Flash jumped and vibrated into the train causing the panicking passengers to look at him,

"Everybody hold on!" Flash said taking a knee and placing his fingertips to the floor before he began to vibrate himself along with the passengers and the train

Impulse removed her gloves and vibrated her finger and cut her palm to draw blood, as she blitzed toward Yorkin, who watched as the train began to vibrate,

Impulse vibrated through Clive's and stopped as she turned at super speed as she checked her palm to see it fully healed without blood so she slipped her gloves back on and came up to grab Clive's throat aand slammed him into the ground as the train vibrated through the rubble .

Clive grabbed onto Impulse's arm watching shock as his powers didn't work, "Oh, wha look at that. Your powers are neutralized, Yorkin."

"What did you do?" Clive asked

"She won." Flash said proudly as Impulse chuckled softly

Later

Iris groaned as she came back to consciousness and saw everyone around him, "Welcome back." Naruto smiled while Iris began to look around, "It's okay. You're okay. Yorkin's done."

"What happened?" Iris asked

"I'll tell you what happened. Whitney was a total badass. That's what happened." H.R. chuckled as everyone smiled

"Translate." Iris requested

"Yeah, she phased her speedster blood into Yorkin and neutralized his powers." Felicity said

"That's the science behind it." Linda nodded

"I had a great teacher." Whitney smiled at Naruto who returned it as Iris noticed her cast

"And me?"

"Once Yorkin's blood was stabilized, we actually managed to get an antidote that cured you. You'll have to wear the bandage for a few days, but other than that, you're absolutely recovered." Caitlin said

"Thank you. I know what you risked for me." Iris said sincerely

"Couldn't have done it alone." Caitlin smiled

"All right. Get some rest, all right? I'll check on you in a bit." Naruto said standing up and kissing her chastely

"It's so heartwarming. It's truly is heartwarming." H.R. said as everyone walked off

"You're already crafting a version of this for your book, aren't you?" Cisco asked

"Peace finally descends upon the family West."

"The West family, or family West?" Cisco asked

Later, Allen Mansion

Naruto added more locks to the door, as Cecile was getting moved in, "Okay, good as new. Actually, it's better than new with the three extra locks that I added." he said walking to the foyer where Iris was sitting on the couch

"Which you didn't have to do." Iris replied

"Well, Cisco did offer to build us a custom security door." Naruto said

"I like deadbolts. Deadbolts work." Iris nodded causing Naruto to smile

"Yeah. It's just with what happened, I want to make sure you feel safe." Naruto said frowning

"I do." Iris assured

"About everything?" Naruto asked

"You know, you've been saying for weeks that you were gonna save me from Savitar. And while I trust you with my life, it was hard not to feel scared...You know, sometimes it feels like The Flash is this guy my boyfriend becomes when he runs off to save other people. Like I'm the only one who doesn't get The Flash. He felt separate from you. But yesterday when you saved me, I remembered that I have no reason to be scared. The man I love is a superhero. I love and trust you, Nathan Allen The Flash. I love all of you, and I always will."

Caitlin, Linda, and Felicity smiled at Iris as they joined the two on the couch

"We love you, too." Naruto said

Uzumaki Labs, Speed Lab

Whitney stood in the lab vibrating her hand, before with a deep breath she phased it through the wall, and pulled it out laughing slightly

"Alert, Unauthorized Breech Detected." Gideon announced and immediately Whitney sped to the Breech Room to see the portal

Preparing herself, Whitney's eyes widened as Jesse sped out of the portal, "Jesse!" she laughed walking forward but noticed Jesse looked freaked out, "What's wrong?"

"Grodd. He's got my dad. And he has him in Gorilla City."

Finished


	41. Saving Harry

Cortex

The team listened to Jesse explain the situation, "It's been two weeks since he disappeared. I mean, no one's seen or heard from him since." she said

"Slow down. Just start from the beginning." Naruto said getting a nod as Jesse took a deep breath, "Okay, why did your dad go to Gorilla City?"

*Wait, can we slow down even further? Please explain what is a Gorilla City?" Felicity asked

"Okay, so there are sentient, highly intelligent evolved gorillas in Earth-2. And they all live in a city deep in the heart of Africa." Jesse explained

"We sent Grodd there when he went after Fay Wray here." Cisco said nodding to Caitlin

"Grodd's there?" Linda asked

"Mm. He wanted companionship and Harry helped us send him there." Caitlin said as Naruto frowned in thought

"Why on Earth, any Earth, would your father want to go there?" Whitney asked

"I mean, we received a mathematical cryptogram at S.T.A.R. Labs. It was highly complex. It took a week to decode it, but my dad and I did." Jesse said

"What did it say?" Naruto asked

"It was an invitation from the gorillas to my dad." Jesse said

"Why Harry?" Linda asked

"They wanted to meet him. So he mounted an expedition with ten other people, and they went into the jungle. But they failed multiple check-ins, and a search party went in after them. But all they found were the bodies all of them beaten to death...But no one's seen my dad. I mean, is he-"

"No. No, he's alive." Naruto said placing a hand on Jesse's arm to calm her down, "Grodd went to a lot of trouble to get him there. He need him for something. We're gonna figure out what that is."

"Oh! There you guys are. I've been looking all over for you." H.R. said walking in, "Are we going for coffee or what?"

"Dad!" Jesse yelled running over and hugging H.R as everyone looked at her sadly as H.R. smiled hugging her back

"Yes, that's how you say good morning, people with hugs." H.R. smiled

"Jesse, that's not who you think it is." Naruto said causing Jesse to look at them

"This is H.R. You met him briefly before you left last time." Caitlin said causing Jesse to back up as she looked at H.R

"At your service, madame." H.R bowed

"He's Harry's substitute." Naruto said

"Some would say improvement." H.R. smirked

"Um, this is Harry's daughter." Cisco said

"Yeah." H.R nodded

"He's been kidnapped." Cisco said

"He I didn't know. I'm so s - I thought - Sorry about that." Jesse and H.R stammared

"I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry I took the smile from your face." H.R. said as Jesse walked back from him, as Linda noticed the thoughtful expression on Naruto's face

"What are you thinking about?" Linda asked

"I don't think Grodd wanted just companionship, I think he wanted soldiers." Naruto said causing everyone to look at him, as he brought up the headline

"This headline from the future: the city's still recovering from a gorilla attack. I think Grodd lured Harry to Gorilla City to get us."

"He wants to come back." Caitlin frowned

"Not alone by the sound of it." Felicity said

"Chances are Grodd was forced into servitude under the Alpha, and wants us to do something about it." Naruto frowned

"Well what do we do?" Jesse asked

"Felicity put a call into Lyla see if she can get a cell that can hold Grodd."

"You want to bring him here?" Cisco asked

"He wants to be an Alpha he can earn that role for himself. We just need to expose him to the head ape in charge." Naruto said scratching the back of his head, "Harry's our friend. I'm not gonna just abandon him. I'm going back to Earth-2."

"And I suppose you'll want somebody to come with you who's gonna open those breaches for you?" Cisco asked

"We had so much fun last time." Naruto smiled

"Fun-ish." Cisco retorted smirking, "I'm in."

"I'm gonna come too. I have a special connection with Grodd. Maybe we can use that to get through to him." Caitlin said

"You sure?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Caitlin, "Okay, Jesse, Whitney, and Linda I need you all to protect the city."

"Look, I didn't come here for you to take all the risk. I'm going to help." Jesse said

"Your dad would kill me if I let you come along." Naruto replied

"I'm a Speedster now, okay? I can take care of myself." Jesse frowned

"I know, which is exactly why I need you to stay here. I mean, this city needs protecting while we're gone. Let's not forget we still have an evil Speedster on the loose. I need you three here."

Jesse frowned and nodded,

"Also of Julian asks, the three of us flew to Gotham for a business meeting with Bruce Wayne." Naruto said getting nods

Hour Later

Naruto had meditated for the hour, emerging himself in the power of Son Gokū feeling like his essence would be better suited for the upcoming company he would have,

"Hey, Nate. If you if you see my dad, just tell him-"

" You'll see him real soon, Jesse. Promise of a Lifetime." Naruto said getting a nod from Jesse as Cisco stepped forward

"All right, let's do this. Okay. Earth-2, here we come." Cisco said before he opened a breech and the three jumped into it

Earth 2, African Jungle

"Wow." Caitlin laughed looking around

"Well, we made it." Naruto said

"Welcome to the jungle, baby." Cisco nodded looking around, "Earth-2 Africa. Not hot. Guess global warming's not really a thing here." slapping a bug that flew to close he grimaced in disgust, "But bugs are."

"Okay rundown. So if Grodd is planning to attack, he's gonna need soldiers and to open a breach to our Earth, and the only one over here that can open one is-"

"Harrison Wells." Caitlin nodded

"Harrison Wells, yeah. So if we save him from Grodd, while exposing Grodd to the Alpha then we will prevent him from having the means to attack Central City." Naruto said

"No problem." Cisco said before the three began to trek through the forest

Earth 1, Uzumaki Labs

Whitney was walking through the hall when she ran into Julian, 'Hey Julian, how you doing?'

"Fine, uh where's Allen?"

"He, Caitlin, and Cisco went to Gotham for a business meeting." Whitney lied

"Hm, well tell him that I need to borrow the half of the Philosopher Stone he kept on Christmas. I want to run some test to see if it can help me find the other metas that came from the last 2 husks."

"You think that's a good idea? I mean last time you had the throne you were Dr. Alchemy." Whitney said

"I'll be prepared this time. I need to find those metas I created. For all we k ow they can be hurting someone or worst." Julian frowned

"Look, I get what your saying but wait until Nate gets back and you guys can talk about this, okay?"

Julian withheld his frown and nodded slowly, causing Whitney to smile before she walked off and with a from Julian walked to Cisco's workshop who had the stone last as he was working on creating a safe for it

Nursery Room

Jesse watched as Dash slept with a small smile on her face before Whitney arrived, "Hey." she greeted

"Hi." Jesse said as Whitney stood beside her smiling down at Dash,

"He's so cute, isn't he?" Whitney asked

"Yeah, Caitlin's going to have to beat the girls away with a stick." Jesse smiled causing Whitney to laugh slightly

"How're you doing?" Whitney asked frowning, watching as Jesse frowned before she made to speak, "And don't say fine."

"I'm scared." Jesse confessed as Whitney looked at her, "I helped my dad solve a cryptogram that lead him into an ambush by a super ape that wanted to lure a speedster from another Earth so that said super ape can lead am all put attack on Central City."

"You can't blame yourself for that. You had no way of knowing that this would happen." Whitney said wrapping an arm around Jesse's shoulder, "Besides, Nate went to save him, and that guy is the best."

Jesse nodded lightly, before Whitney took her hand

"C'mon, let's go for a run. It'll clear your head." Whitney said before the two left

Outside

Purple and bright Yellow lightning sped throughout the city as Impulse and Jesse Quick ran smiling before they heard alarms and skidded to a stop as two robbers ran out of the bank

"Didn't hear the news, huh?" Impulse asked

"What news?"

"You got to be a special kind of idiot to rob anything in a city with Speedsters protecting it." Impulse said

"Cute, but we got to get back to our friends. They're expecting us." the robbers said holding up their guns

"Yeah, they're stupid." Jesse nodded before they both sped forward

Jesse stepped on robber1's knee to flip and kick him in the chin sending him flying to the wall and slumping forward unconscious

Impulse slid between robber2's leg and came up before kicking him in the lower back as she spun and kicked him in the back of the head sending him into the same wall as his buddy

The citizens approached recording and cheering for them

"Oh, it's it's nothing to see here, guys. It's just a couple fools getting their asses handed to 'em." Impulse said as the citizens continued to applaud them as Jesse smiled

Earth 2

Naruto, Cisco, and Caitlin walked through the forest, before Cisco's device beeped, "We're close, guys."

"Wait." Naruto said looking around causing Caitlin and Cisco to go on guard, "We got company."

Feeling something cutting through the air, Caitlin summoned a wall of ice that blocked darts before she let it down so that Naruto could grab her and Cisco and speed out of the way as Grodd landed where they once were

"Grodd." Naruto said

"Welcome, Caitlin. Knew you'd come Flash." Grodd growled

"Where is Harry, Grodd?" Naruto asked

"Safe for now. I need your help."

"You kidnapped our friend cause you needed help?" Naruto asked

"You sent me here! Remember? To live in this hell! Where I am forced to serve under the rule of Solovar. Leader of Gorilla Kind. Ruler of Gorilla City. And now he wants to rule the humans. He will bring war to your Earth." Grodd said

"Liar." Naruto replied as Grodd glared at him, "Solovar has no beef with our Earth, you do. When you wanted Caitlin to repeat the process to give you more apes like you, you wanted soldiers to kneel before you."

Grodd growled seeing his lie not working, before they all looked up when an albino ape landed between them followed by other apes, "Solovar." Grodd knelled

"Kneel." Naruto said going to a knee and quickly Cisco, and Caitlin followed

Solovar looked surprised at the action of the humans kneeling, "Humans, why have you come?" he asked

"A friend of ours was lured here by Grodd and kidnapped, we just want him back." Naruto said

"Lies!" Grodd yelled

"Silence!" Solovar yelled back causing Grodd to grunt as Solovar looked back to the humans and narrowed his eyes

"You really expect me to believe that Grodd would betray me?" Cisco asked having been controlled by Solovar as he stood up and looked down at Naruto and Caitlin

"Grodd comes from our Earth. We thought he was lonely and sought to give him companionship, so we sent him here to live out his days among his kind in peace. Only Grodd didn't just want companions, he wanted soldiers, he's blinded by his hatred for humans that he doesn't care about anything else."

"You want to put him in a cage." Solovar said

"We sent him here to avoid that, but he still conspires against us." Naruto replied

"Take him out!" Grodd yelled causing Solovar to look up and see the apes picking up their spears to attack as Grodd ran for Solovar, "I challenge you!"

Naruto's eyes turned orange with white iris as he grabbed Caitlin and Cisco before a tower of yellow energy erupted from him causing the apes to halt as a monstrous presence made itself known

The apes watched as the pillar of energy morphed and a large yellow and black four tailed ape appeared and roared at them

The apes all kneeled as the avatar of Son Gokū towered over them,

Cisco, and Caitlin looked around in shock as they felt the power rushing through them

A clone appeared as Naruto grabbed the duo, "While we find Harry and any other human inside the city, get Grodd." Naruto whispered before he sped out of the back of the avatar and into the city where they saw the apes also kneeling

"I don't want any conflict with you or your people Solovar, but Grodd is a cancer to your rule. He will forever want to be in charge. He tried to get me to do it for him but I won't. He has challenged you for the role of Alpha, you fight and win I'll take him away where you will never have to see him again."

"If I lose?" Solovar asked

"You won't." Clone smirked as Solovar looked to Grodd and nodded

"Challenge accepted."

Gorilla City

Cisco looked back at the towering Yonbi avatar, taking a picture, "Yo, so how long have you been capable of that?" Cisco asked

"Never tried with anyone else's chakra before." Naruto said

"Well you sure picked a place to find out if you could." Caitlin replied as Cisco paused looking at a building, "What?"

"Let's check there." Cisco said before they all ran and entered to see Harry, and Gypsy unconscious, "Gypsy."

"Later, just open a breech." Naruto said getting a nod as he and Caitlin picked up Harry and Gypsy before they entered the breech with Cisco following

Arena, Gorilla City

Grodd growled as he glared toward the Clone as Solovar beat his chest before with roars they charged and slammed their shields into each other and took a step back before Solovar kicked Grodd in the chest sending him to the ground before he jumped atop of him as he stomped on him before he grabbed and tossed Grodd across the arena floor

Grodd got up and began to climb the wall to escape but Solovar grabbed his leg and began to punch him but Grodd landed a backhand that caused Solovar to fall back before Grodd jumped on him and began to punch him but Solovar kicked Grodd into the wall and got up before punching Grodd repeatedly and slammed his head into the wall

Solovar watched as Grodd fell forward unconscious, before he beat his chest and all the apes knelt down before him, before Clone appeared in a flash of speed, "Congrats." Clone said

"Take him away, he comes back I'll have his head." Solovar replied before with a shrug Naruto grabbed Grodd and sped off entering a breech

Earth 1, Uzumaki Labs,

Jesse, and Whitney sat on the roof eating Big Belly Burger, before Whitney spoke, "Jesse, if.. if you would, I want you to stay."

"I can't." Jesse said

"Why? Because of your dad?" Whitney asked

"No, I have responsibilities to my city, I've worked so hard to be accepted. After Zoom, speedsters pretty much were pariahs, but I've been gaining the cities trust and I can't just throw that all away no matter how much I want to." Jesse said

"Okay, then I'll come with you." Whitney said

"What? You can't what about Iris?"

"I have complete faith that Nate will save Iris. I love you, and I want to be with you. This Earth, or yours. Long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter." Whitney smiled

"But I saw you out there today being Impulse. Okay, and you were complete, Whitney. You were scary complete." Jesse said

"I could have all the speed in the world. I'm not complete without you." Whitney said getting a nod from Jesse just as an alarm was heard

Jesse smiled before they sped off into the breech room as Felicity, Linda, and H. and Jesse smiled as Naruto, Harry, Cisco, Caitlin, and Gypsy walked out

"Dad!" Jesse yelled as she and ran over to each other, "You okay?"

"Good, yeah." Harry said as everyone shared a hug, "I'm fine. I'm so fine, thanks thanks to our friends, our good friends."

"You're welcome, Harry." Caitlin smiled

"Wow, I I think I just forgot how handsome you were." H.R. smiled

"Oh, I forgot. He's- You're still here." Harry said

"Yeah. Still here." H.R. nodded smiling

"I guess we have your tactical and technical genius to thank for getting us out of that fix." Harry said as everyone shook there head

"No, no, nah." H.R said

"Nah?" Harry asked

"Nah. You were completely right about him. He's a total fraud. He's not even a scientist. And I'm sure you couldn't even remember an ATM code if you tried." Cisco said

"All those numbers." H.R scoffed

"It's only four digits. Why is he still here?" Harry asked

"Because while he isn't a genius he has been helpful. We couldn't do it without him." Cisco said

"I thank you, Francisco." H.R. bowed

"Fran Francisco?" Harry asked bewildered

"Don't ask." Cisco said turning to Gypsy, "You okay?"

"I owe you." Gypsy said

"Well how bout we go for a movie to celebrate your good health?" Cisco asked

"...I don't know, I have a-"

"Don't front. I can sense it. You're into me." Cisco said

Gypsy laughed, "Look, Cisco, I mean, even if I was-" Gypsy suddenly grabbed Cisco's face and kissed him causing the team to smile excitedly as she pulled away, "You couldn't handle me."

Gypsy released Cisco before she walked away, "Bye, guys."

"Bye." Naruto waved before he shit forward and wrapped an arm around Cisco's neck, "My boy!" he smiled which widened as he got memories from his clone that Grodd was now in a secure cell at Argus

"I'm going to marry that woman." Cisco said

"I believe it.' Naruto smiled

Team Flash all were happy and went out to celebrate the rescue of Harry and the thwarting of Grodd's invasion plan,

CCPD

Julian had been looking into the husk, wanting nothing more than to find all the metas he created and as he was getting the couch ready for a quick nap he planned on taking he turned around and gasped in shock as The Rival appeared, "Hello Julian." Savitar said possessing the speedster

Julian frowned, "Savitar."

"Yes. I have need of you again." Savitar said before he held up the Alchemy mask

"No. I'd rather die." Julian frowned

"Precisely my plan." Savitar said as a vibrating fist ripped Julian's heart to shreds, watching as Julian's corpse collapsed, Savitar walked to the desk and reached I to Julian's jacket pocket and pulled out the half of the stone that Julian stole

"With this, I will be free. Thank you Alchemy." Savitar smirked

Finished


	42. Abra Kadabra

2 Days Later

Team Flash were standing at the breech room, exchanging goodbyes to Whitney, Jesse, and Harry, Naruto smiled as Iris and Whitney hugged before he walked up to the three and held up a case

"Cisco and I made these." Naruto said opening to show three high-tech wristbands, "They are inter-dimensional communication devices so that you can keep in touch."

"Thank you." Whitney said taking the case and hugging Naruto

"Don't be a stranger." Naruto smiled

"I won't. Promise." Whitney smiled before they separated and Naruto backed away as Cisco opened a breech

Team Flash waved as Harry, Jesse, and Whitney entered the breech and immediately an alarm went off, causing them to sigh and rush to the Cortex

"Gideon, what's going on?" Cisco asked

"Massive surge in Speed Force energy detected. At the Old Kob Factory." Gideon reported and Naruto frowned

"Great." Naruto said before he sped off

"Pulling up security footage." Felicity said hacking into the cameras and their eyes widened as Naruto skidded to a stop and his eyes widened as well

"Oh, my God." Caitlin gasped

Kob Factory

Clariss looked to Flash smirking as Flash watched the corpse of Julian float before the portal, "Welcome Flash, your just in time to witness The God of Speed get his freedom." Clariss said as the portal pulsed and Flash sped for Julian but Clariss tackled him and slammed him into a wall with his forearm digging into Flash throat

"Julian!" Flash yelled as Julian was drawn into the portal that closed

"You're to late." Clariss smirked as Flash glared at him with a growl and was about to attack but the portal reopened and Savitar crawled out

"I am free!" Savitar yelled as Flash glared at him, and Savitar began to stand, "Ground. Air. I can feel again. I can breathe again. I've beaten you, finally."

"Where's Julian? What just happened to him?" Naruto asked

"Like the Greek myth of Atlas, who could not put down the sky until someone took his place, Julian has taken my place in the Speed Force. You know me. I love a good myth."

"He took your place?" Naruto asked

"Temporarily. Since he wasn't a Speedster and is a corpse he'll be spat out soon. And with no one inside the prison, the Speed Force will become unstable and began to leak into this world. Destroying your world. Another victim Nathan Allen failed to save."

"No!" Flash yelled vibrating through The Rival and slamming his face into the wall causing it to crack as he shot for Savitar who already had shot for him, and punched his guard and co tinued to run forward

"I'm gonna kill you!" Flash growled

"Unlikely, if you had the strength to end my life, you would have done it in the future. Nathan Allen doesn't kill. He's the good guy. The boy Joe raised. The man Iris loves. You have everything. And deserve none of it. I'm going to destroy this city like I did in the future, so you can see the truth, Nathan. And then, you'll treat me like a god." Savitar said

With a grunt Flash uncrossed his arms sending Savitar's fist away but Savitar tried to punch with a right but overextended his blow and took a shot to his armored ribs sending him skidding back. Savitar with a growl shot back forward with a hook but Flash leaned back before ducking under a jab and parried another hook before he punched Savitar in the face.

Taking a step back, Savitar sent another hook that Naruto ducked forward before he dropped back to his hands as Savitar kept swinging. On his hands Naruto kicked Savitar in the gut, causing the armored speedster to hunch over as Naruto did a windmill and kicked Savitar in the legs, sweeping him off his feet as Naruto returned to his and punched Savitar in the face sending him flying away with Naruto in pursuit

Streaks of white/golden and pure white lightning clashed through Central City before Savitar clapsed his hands with Naruto trying to overpower him as Naruto's feet skidded on the surface of the water while Savitar pushed him back before Savitar found his armored fingers bending back as Naruto's strength was above his own

Savitar tried to pull away but Naruto refused to budge before he dragged Savitar forward and slammed his shoulder into his chest, "Your pissing me off!" Naruto yelled releasing Savitar's hands and punching him at full strength

A shockwave occurred before Savitar went flying with Naruto keeping up and when Savitar tried to catch himself on the water, Naruto snapped into existence and kicked him in the ribs, dents forming in the armor as Savitar went flying again

Artic

Savitar skipped across the ocean onto the ice and punched at Naruto who jumped and grabbed the back of his helmet, as he flipped and took Savitar off the ground, before he landed and turned the upside down Savitar toward him and punched him in the face again causing the helmet to dent and pieces to go flying

"I want to see your face!' Naruto yelled speeding forward as Savitar slammed through 2 ice mountains, and as he cratered the third, Naruto appeared and punched him again through the mountain as he rain speed punches into Savitar while forcing him deeper through the mountain

Savitar went flying into the ice before Naruto slammed on top of him, and with a yell cocked an arm back for a punch before Savitar stabbed at him with a spike from his gauntlet only for it to snap in two when it struck the vibrainum suit Naruto wore

Savitar ate a punch causing a large chunk to come off revealing brown hair and his left eye, "Time to say high." Naruto growled grabbing forward but his eyes flashed as he sensed a Speedster, and he turned to see The Rival that tackled him back, and Savitar immediately ran away

"No!" Naruto yelled slamming his elbow into the back of The Rival and pushing him away, before he sent a jab that Naruto ducked underneath before he gave a hook that sent Clariss stumbling, "Lets get it!"

The Rival sent a hook, but Naruto leaned back and tagged him quickly with a jab to the face a hook to the torso and another jab to the face sent The Rival stumbling

"Come on! You call yourself the Rival?! How can you be my Rival when your so weak?!" Naruto yelled

Clariss yelled and sped at Naruto with a hook but Naruto kicked Clariss knee causing it to snap and Clariss to yell in pain before he was shut up by a hook to the jaw, as Naruto spun around him and an uppercut to the spin caused Clariss to lose all feeling in his legs as his spine broke

Naruto glared down at the fallen Speedster, before he grabbed him and sped him to the Pipeline

Korea, 1969

Savitar exited a portal, and sped deep into the desert, before he knelt down and with a pulse the back of his suit opened before he stepped out of it, and he sped into town stopping before a new Tae Soo Do Martial Arts school

Present Day, Uzumaki Labs

Everyone was frowning at the recent event, "So he's out, what're we going to do?" Iris asked

"Keep a level head, find him and stop him." Naruto frowned getting nods before he left

Linda, Felicity, Iris, and Caitlin watched him go worriedly before they looked at each other and followed him

Later, Speed Lab,

Naruto was panting after he finished climbing a virtual mountain one handed with large holders tired to his ankles and the gravity tuned to 500G, as the mountain range vanished he glanced to the entry way as the girls had been debating something for a past 30 minutes, before they began to walk over

"So, we need to talk." Linda said with her hands on her hips as Naruto grabbed a water bottle while the girls sat around him

"About?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow while taking a drink of his water

"Marriage." Iris said causing Naruto to choke and began hacking up the water as Caitlin with a small smile began to pat his back

"W-what brought this on?" Naruto asked wiping his lips and chin

"Well we've been talking about it for a while, and wanted your opinion." Linda said

"Well, if I could marry all of you, I would. I have been trying to find an Earth where Polygamy isn't outlawed, but I haven't really had much luck. Marriage has never been a big deal to me, as I don't need a piece of paper to tell me that I will spend the rest of my life with you all. Although, if you all want to go through with it, then I'm completely down with it." Naruto said truthfully

The girls smiled, "Okay, well we decided that Caitlin should be the one to have the ceremony with you." Iris said causing Naruto to look to her and kiss her cheek

"Okay, as unorthodox this is." Naruto replied before he sped away and returned with a small case in his hand

"What is that?" Caitlin asked and gasped as Naruto opened the case revealing the diamond ring

"My great-grandfather gave this to my great-grandmother after World War II. He wanted to propose before he was shipped out, but he didn't have the money. And he bought this three years later when he was stationed in London. Fought his way across France, all the way to Berlin, and this ring around his neck with his dog tags. And when he got back, she was waiting for him on the dock of the Brooklyn Navy Yards. He proposed on the spot. After my mom passed away, I held on to this."

"Nate." Caitlin said as Naruto got to a knee

"Caitlin Snow, will you marry me?" Naruto asked presenting her the ring

"Yes." Caitlin smiled nodding before Naruto put the ring on her finger before they kissed and hugged, when suddenly multiple blurs of lightning sped into the room around Felicity, Iris, and Linda who gasped as rings were also put on their finger before they looked over to the clones that waved before bursting into electricity

2 Days Later

It's been 2 days since Savitar was set free and Naruto and Caitlin got engaged Naruto as The Flash also informed Singh of Julian's death when he turned Clariss over to the CCPD, he also finished the advanced meta-human power dampeners; with only allies and members of the team keeping their powers. Naruto also began to add on more to the mansion.

Naruto held the punching bag as Felicity struck it, "So I was thinking." Felicity said giving two jabs

"About?" Naruto asked holding the bag as Felicity delivered a high kick

"Leading the Computer Science Devision of Uzumaki Labs." Felicity said

"Well I think that its a great idea. I don't know anyone that knows more about Computers than you." Naruto smiled

"Really?" Felicity asked as she stopped her jab

"Yeah." Naruto nodded still smiling before Felicity kissed him before his phone rung and he sighed answering it, "Hello? Hey Captain...Stagg Industries, I'll be right there."

Naruto hung up and looked at Felicity, "You got to go." she said

"I got to go. Talk to Cisco and Caitlin, I'll be back." Naruto replied kissing Felicity's lips before speeding off

Later, Stagg Industries

Linda walked into Stagg Industries and saw Naruto working, "Hey, Nate. Anything?" she asked kneeling beside him

"Nothing yet." Naruto shook his head as Linda looked to the chamber where the victims died in,

"How the hell did this thing get filled with water and those poor dudes get trapped in here?"

"No clue. There's no water access in the entire wing. Instead of sprinklers, every floor uses a halon gas system that absorbs all the oxygen if there's a fire. What about the security cams?"

"None of them either. Apparently, the Stagg geniuses don't want any of their "secrets" to get out." Linda said

"Yeah. Whoever is responsible was careful. No fingerprints, no DNA, just two rather plump looking corpses. What about the stolen tech?"

"Nothing. No one's saying a thing. Everyone is incredibly tight-lipped about it. Look, I'll make some phone calls, see if I can pry those lips open, all right?" Linda asked

"Okay. I'll keep working on it. This is the last thing we need to be dealing with right now." Naruto sighed running his fingers through his hair

"I feel the same way, but we can't just do nothing. Iris ain't gonna let us get away with that." Linda replied

"I know, that's why you and me need to solve this case fast."

"Linda." Singh called from the entryway

"Be right there!" Linda said as Naruto's phone went off

"Hey, what's up?" Naruto asked

"Looks like we got a robbery in progress over at Kord Industries." Felicity reported

"Great, thanks." Naruto said hanging up, "Now Kord Industries. That's two in one day."

"That's two in under 12 hours."

"Yeah, I'm gonna make sure it's the last one." Naruto said before they left and when Naruto was out of sight he sped away

Kord Industries

A man hurried down the stairs as alarms blaired, "I don't think that's yours, pal." Flash said standing at the entrance

"Flash."

"You didn't think I'd want to come meet the newest resident of Iron Heights?" Naruto asked walking forward

"No, I assumed that you'd show. I just didn't expect you to be so young." the man said

"Eh?' Flash tilted his head

"Let's see, uh, 2017. Hmm. How are things going with your doomed love, Iris West? Or your greatest foe, Savitar?" The man said as he made the capsule he stole disappear

"You know Savitar." Flash replied

"I know everything about him, and you. Benefit of being from the future." the man smiled

"Really?" Flash asked his head and shoulders leaning forward and the man immediately turned to run but Flash was there in a millisecond grabbing his arm but it was pulled off, "Woah!"

The man made a bright flash appear before Flash's mask and tried to run but a reverse round house to his chest sent him flying back into the wall, "Reactive lenses for the win." Flash said about to walk forward when a Breech appeared before him and Gypsy appeated

"Gypsy. Still seeking revenge, I see." the man wheezed as he stood up clutching his chest

"I'm gonna get it this time." Gypsy glared

"We'll see." the man said taking out cards

"No!" Gypsy yelled as the cards multiplied and shot at the two but Flash sped forward only to discover that the man had escaped, looking to a frowning Gypsy Flash sighed

Moments Later, Cortex

An 3D hologram of the man was in the center of the room as Gypsy gave the team a rub down on him while Felicity made a profile, "He calls himself Abra Kadabra." Gypsy said

"As in hocus pocus?" Felicity asked

"He's certainly got a lot of tricks. Is he a meta?" Naruto asked glancing at the arm he took that Cisco carried

"No, he has some sort of nanotechnology built into his body allows him to do some extraordinary feats. Teleportation, telekinesis, you name it, and believe me, I have seen it all."

"So that card trick he played on Nate, the water tank at Stagg, that's all some futuristic tech that he's masking as magic?" Linda asked

'Well, it's Arthur 's third law." Caitlin said

"Yeah. Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic." Cisco, Caitlin, and Felicity said

"Before you showed up, he said he was from the future." Naruto frowned

"The future?" Iris asked getting a nod

"He is, 64th Century." Gypsy answered

"Great, another criminal from the future. Haven't we had our fill of those guys?" Felicity asked

"64th Century. What exactly are you after him for?" Cisco asked

"He's at the top of the collectors' most wanted list. Showed up on my Earth a few years back, did a string of robberies that ended with a lot of people losing their lives. Showed up again a couple weeks ago, looted some tech companies, came here."

"To do the same thing? Why?" Caitlin asked

"He must have needed our Earth's tech for something." Naruto frowned before he looked to Linda, "Any leads on what he stole?'

"Yeah."

"Okay, Gideon. Analyze what Kadabra has stolen, and come up with a list of things he could be using it for." Naruto said

"Thanks, I just want to catch him so I can bring his ass back to Earth-19 and put him down." Gypsy said

"Don't worry. We can help you do that." Cisco smirked walking over, "In the meantime, we can figure out where this guy disappeared off to. Lend me a hand?"

Cisco extended the phony arm to Gypsy

"Stupid." Iris smiled shaking her head before she looked to Naruto

"I know that look. What is going on inside that head of yours?"

"This guy knew what was going on with you and me and Savitar." Naruto said

"If he knows something about Savitar, then-" Caitlin began

"He might be the key to saving you." Felicity said

"This is the first real lead we've gotten." Linda nodded

"But, guys, what about Gypsy? I mean, if she gets ahold of him, she's gonna take him back to Earth-19." Iris wondered

"We can figure that out later. Right now, we just need to find him." Naruto said

Cisco's Workshop

Cisco was trying to vibe the arm but sighed,"I got nothing. Why can't I find you?" he asked the arm

"I told you, this guy is smart. You can't just vibe Kadabra's location. Whatever he's doing, it renders him invisible to us."

"Okay, well, if we can't vibe him, then I guess we'll have to find him another way, right?" Cisco asked

"Way ahead of you.' Felicity said typing on her computer

"What are you doing?" Gypsy asked

"I'm putting some search parameters into our satellite to see if anybody vibrates at a different frequency than Earth-1 folk. B.R.B." Felicity said walking off

"Wish we had a satellite that could do that on my Earth. Wish I had a bunch of this stuff." Gypsy said walking around

"Oh. I could hook you up, girl. How about this, I spend a few days on Earth-19, and set you up with something state-of-the-art. You know, the only thing is, I would need a place to crash, so."

"Cisco, uh," Gypsy frowned

"Gypsy." Cisco shook his head, "That kiss, that wasn't "I'll see you around." That was like, "That needs to happen again, real soon." Or did I misread that?"

"I-I-I've been preoccupied." Gypsy said

"Is that the only reason?" Cisco asked as Gyosy frowned and looked away, "What is it with you and this guy? It's like you're hell-bent on taking him back with you."

"He killed a lot of people on Earth-19." Gypsy said

"He's killed people here too." Cisco replied

"No one you know or care about." Gyosy retorted

"...Did he take somebody from you?" Cisco asked surprised .

"I used to have a partner."

"Like, a "partner" or like a partner?" Cisco asked

"Both. It was a long time ago, Cisco. It's not like I'm burning a candle for the guy, but he did mean something to me. It's been three years since Abra Kadabra shot him dead." Gypsy said

"I'm sorry." Cisco frowned

"I have been searching for him ever since, and he finally showed back up. I have to find this guy, no matter what, and when I do, he is gonna pay for what he did." Gypsy said just as alarms went off

"Looks like David Copperfield's not too far from us. He's at one of Mercury Labs' satellite offices." Felicity said over the intercom.

"Another tech company?" Gypsy asked

"The techiest."

"Let's grab Nate and go." Gypsy said walking off

Later, Mercury Labs

Kadabra was walking through the corridor when he went to take a turn, "Man, you just can't help yourself, can you?" Flash asked causing him to jump and turn around before Gypsy, and Vibe appeared

"You brought the whole team this time. That wasn't very smart, was it?" Kadabra asked smirking as Naruto got an unsettling feeling

"Do yourself a favor, give it up. There's nowhere for you to go. You can't out-trick all of us, Kadabra." Gypsy said

Naruto's hub suddenly flaired to an unauthorized entry at Uzumaki Labs, "He's a hologram. He's at the Lab!" Naruto yelled speeding off

Uzumaki Labs

Felicity, Linda, Caitlin and Iris were in the Cortex as Caitlin fed Dash his bottle when Kadabra appeared snatching as rag off of a grenade that he immediately tossed forward and teleported away again.

"No!" Caitlin yelled before the grenade exploded sending them flying back as Naruto sped in while Linda grabbed Felicity and Iris and created a light shield construct

A sharp piece of debris was falling toward Caitlin and Dash before Naruto dove over them taking the debris and catching his fiancee and son as Dash wailed loudly

"You okay?" Naruto asked looking around frantically

"Yeah." Caitlin nodded as Naruto speedily checked them over and went to the other girls his helmet peeled back

"We're good, go get him." Linda said as Naruto's eyes flaired a burning red with slit pupils before with a growl his mask was recalled and he sped away

Kadabra was walking to through the hall when the entrance of the Time Vault peeled open and he walked into it and opened a small compartment and tried to take the small orb but he was grabbed in a full nelson

"So this is what you wanted, huh?" Flash asked with a growl, as Kadabra tried to pry his arm from his throat, before he reached forward and grabbed the orb and crushed it in his hands

"No!" Kadabra forced out before he found Naruto's hand wrapped around his throat and dangled in midair

"You put my family in danger." Flash growled

"You kill me you won't ever learn who Savitar is." Kadabra said

"N-Flash!" Iris yelled as she and the others stood at the entrance

"You know who Savitar is?" Flash asked

"I do."

"You know everything about me as well?" Flash asked

"Yes." Kadabra said

"Okay, tell me. What is my name?" Flash asked

"..."

"Thought so. Your a liar and a con artist, and your going back with Gypsy." Flash said dropping Kadabra before he looked to Gypsy, "I suggest you leave with him, quickly. It's taking every ounce of self control I have not to kill him, now."

Gypsy walked over and cuffed Kadabra, "By the laws of Earth-19, I hearby collect you for the crime of Mass-Murder." she said before she opened a breech and looked to Cisco who smiled and nodded before she left with Kadabra

Flash walked over and picked up Dash, his mask receding as he kissed his sons head, "So now what?" Iris asked

"There is one person I can think of that knows who Savitar is." Naruto said

"Who?'

"My future self.' Naruto said as he brought out the power source he faked crushing and tossed it to Cisco, "I'm going to the Future."

2024, Central City, Uzumaki Labs

Thunder struck as rain poured while on the roof Axel Walker was handcuffed, "You call this justice? The superhero going to kill a man in cuffs?!"

Talia al Ghul walked forward and drew her sword slashing the handcuffs down the middle freeing the man before she handing him the sword

"You want to live to see the sunrise, your going to have to earn it." Naruto said walking forward

Axel grabbed the sword and raced forward slashing at Naruto who dodged to the side and ducked under the decapitating slash before he spun behind Axel who turned to eat a Rasengan to the face causing his head to explode

Watching the corpse collapsed to its knees, Naruto looked to Killer Frost, Lady Flash, and Ms. Calculator who walked forward with smirks, before Naruto looked to Talia, "Find the rest and bring them to me. The Rogues have outlived their usefulness."

"Yes, beloved." Talia said before she looked to the league of shadows and with a sign they all vanished, leaving Naruto and his wives to look over the city

Finished


	43. Revelations

Central City, 2024

A time portal opened and Flash sped out of it, skidding to a stop in an alley, before he rose an eyebrow as he looked at the flags with the Uzumaki swirl with a lightning bolt going through it, before he noticed a news scroll

"In recent news criminal Axel Walker was put to death for the long list of crimes he's committed. Axel marks the ninth criminal to break The Flash's three strike rule and faced execution by the Central City hero. We thank you Flash for keeping Central City safe."

Flash frowned before his eyes widened when he heard a high powered hum and quickly he ducked as a blue ray of energy strucked the screen before he turned to see Captain Cold, Heatwave, Weather Wizard, and Mirror Master

"Hello Flash. Time to die." Snart said with a glare

"Welcome to try." Flash replied before he shot forward and quickly stopped when Snart froze the ground and spun around a basketball sized chunk of hail before he stepped back while swinging his arm forward throwing lightning at Mirror Master who came from a mirror to blindside him

Flash ducked and rolled from Heatwaves fire, before he slapped a hand on the ground sending himself into the air before he landed on a building and kicked off as a bolt of lightning was sent at him

Phasing through the ground, Flash shot up behind Mark and kicked the back of his leg and slammed a knee into his spine as he grabbed his arms and yanked them out of their sockets causing him to scream in pain

Leaning back as Snart and Rory shot at him from either side allowing their beams to strike one another Flash replaced himself with a trashcan as the beams exploded sending them flying opposite directions and slamming into a wall

"7 years and you guys still suck at this." Flash said before he looked up when Talia and the League of Shadows appeared

"Beloved we have a situation." Talia said into her comlink and in a moments notice Future Flash appeared

"Another copycat." Future Flash said

"Excuse me?" Flash asked

"Vigilantism is illegal. I appreciate the sentiment but remove your mask leave town and get deputized somwhere else." Future Flash said stepping forward to Flash, "Central City is mine."

"Look douche, I have questions for you." Flash narrowed his eyes

"Watch your tongue." Talia ordered with her sword at Flash's throat along with Nyssa's and Sara's

"You don't want to do that." Flash said

"Why not?" Sara asked before Flash suit peeled away showing the younger Naruto underneath the suit causing eyes to widen

Future Flash rose a hand and the blades were lowered, "Your from before she dies aren't you?" Future Flash asked Naruto who nodded with a frown, "Come with me."

Uzumaki Labs, Cortex

Future Flash and Naruto sped off to Uzumaki Labs, and Naruto noticed that it was very high tech, "Why are you here?" Nate asked (Future Flash)

"Why the hell do you think?" Naruto asked annoyed, "I have one question that you need to answer. Who is in the suit?"

"I-"

"Daddy!" a bright yellow streak of lightning sped into the cortex and 7-year-old Dash entered and looked between them in surprise which Naruto mirrored, "Mom!"

"Dash, what did I tell you about yelling?" Caitlin asked walking in looking at her son who pointed forward leading her attention to Naruto and Nate

"Cait?" Naruto asked looking at the much voluptous body of his fiancee, "45-28-47."

Nate slapped his younger self in the back of the head, "Oi!?" Naruto yelled rubbing the back of his head

"Stop perving out on my wife." Nate glared

"I'm you're younger self, baka." Naruto glared

"Doesn't matter, go back to the past and perv on your own Caitlin!" Nate growled before Naruto got in his face

"I ain't going anywhere till you tell me what I want to know, and who knows Cait and the girls may prefer the me now than the me I become." Naruto said before he and his future self blinked in confusion

"That made no sense." The two said in unison

"Guys!" Caitlin yelled pointing down to Dash when they turned to her, "There's a child in the room."

"Right." Naruto said as he and Nate rubbed the back of their head before Nate picked up Dash and walked over to Caitlin kissing her

"Keep an eye on him will you?" Nate whispered getting a nod before he walked off, while Naruto began to walk around

"So, what year are you from?" Caitlin asked sitting down as Naruto cycled through 3D holograms of all of Flash villains

"2017." Naruto said looking to Caitlin who frowned

"That was a rough year for you." Caitlin admitted as Naruto closed the hologram that was on a man in a hoverchair

"I seemed to have rebounded in an interesting way." Naruto said pointing to the tv as old footage of Nate and Wonder Woman fighting Superman and Batman played with Nate vibrating his hand into Superman's chest and removing his heart

"You dissaprove?" Caitlin asked

"Depends. Does my new outlook on life affect my relationship with you, Linda, Felicity, Cisco, H.R. or Whitney?"

"Linda and Felicity are home with their own children. Cisco left after you encouraged him to hold onto what he had with Gypsy so he works as a Collector with her. He visits when he has time. H.R. feIl in love with a waitress at Jitters and moved to Midway City. Last time I saw Whitney was when she and Jesse asked your future self to help them in fathering their children on Earth 2."

"So even though I lose Iris, and becom-"

"You never grieve or mourn. You channel your feelings into your work and everyone else besides yourself." Caitlin interrupted causing Naruto to nod seeing himself doing that

"Who is in the suit?"

"We never find out." Nate said walking in

"What?" Naruto asked surprised turning to his future self, "Savitar may be just as fast but he cant fight worth a damn. How can you not know who he is?"

"He killed Iris." Nate said simply with a frown, "When he did that, the mystery of who Savitar was, no longer was important."

"Why didn't you kill him?"

"I wanted him to suffer. So using seals I made a prison inside the Speed Force that caused him to relive the single most horrific memory he has." Nate said

"You know nothing about him?" Naruto asked

"Just that he is from another Earth. Cisco was able to Vibe it, Earth 23." Caitlin said

"What did we do to piss him off on Earth 23?" Naruto asked

"Don't know, don't care." Nate said walking up to Naruto who rose an eyebrow, "Savitar took something away from us. Thawne took Mom, and Barry, Zoom took Joe and Dad, The only one who doesn't is Devoe and that's because we operated differently than he suspected."

Naruto rose an eyebrow at the name drop

"I've run out of tears Naruto. I need you to do something for me."

"What?'

"Stop." Nate said causing Naruto's eyes to narrow in confusion, "Stop thinking like just a Speedster. We are also Shinobi. An entire catalog of abilities to pull from. You will go back and do what I failed to do. You have too."

Nate placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "You will save her. You will save Iris, promise me."

"I promise." Naruto nodded seriously getting a nod from Nate who stepped back before his eyes lost focus as Naruto punched him in the gut causing him to lose his breath and fall to his knees, "You be a good father to Dash, and husband to Caitlin. The family is the most important thing to us, it's good you don't abandon them in your grief but them seeing you struggle with your own feelings hurts them also. Tighten up."

Nate looked to Caitlin who nodded smiling softly before he returned the nod

"Good." Naruto said before he sped to Caitlin and kissed her

"Hey!" Nate yelled as they separated

"That'll hold me over till I get back to my time." Naruto smiled before he sped away when his future self sped over to grab him but ended up hugging Caitlin who kissed him

"I love you." Caitlin said

"I love you." Nate smiled before they kissed and just hugged

Dash stood peeking in the room smiling, "Psst."

Turning with a gasp, Dash saw Naruto smiling at him, "Hi." Naruto said

"Hi." Dash said to the younger version of his dad who placed a hand on his head

"I want you to do me a favor." Naruto said

"Ok."

"Enjoy your life. Don't be in a rush to grow up, and if you ever see your dad looking sad you punch him as hard as you can in the gut. I did it to mine when we first met and you'll do it to me." Naruto said getting a nod from Dash, "Okay bring it in."

Dash and Naruto hugged, "I love you." Naruto said

"I'm still a baby when your from." Dash said as Naruto smiled

"So, as your father my job is to love you unconditionally and have complete faith that you will grow to be happy, as that is all I want for you." Naruto replied causing Dash to tighten the hug

"I love you too." Dash smiled as Naruto kissed his head before he got up and the two first bumped then Naruto left

2017, Central City

Naruto returned to the present and closed the pipeline before he headed to the cortex, to see the team waiting, "So?" Cisco asked

"Did your future self know anything?" Felicity asked

"No, he lost all interest in trying to discover who Savitar was when he killed you." Naruto said

"So you got nothing." Cisco sighed

"I wouldn't say that. According to my future self Savitar is from Earth 23." Naruto said

"Will you be going to Earth 23?" Caitlin asked

"No, I got some advice from my future self and I think it may the key to saving Iris."

"What was the advice?" Linda asked

"I'm much more than a Speedster. Even without my speed I'm dangerous. I need to stop thinking like just a Speedster but like a Speedster and an Shinobi. To do that I need to talk to someone. Cisco can you help me with Kadabra's ship?'

"Sure." Cisco said standing up and walking off

"Who are you going to talk to?" Felicity asked

"My father." Naruto said

"Henry?" Iris asked surprised

"No, Minato Namikaze." Naruto said causing the girls to look at him in surprise

"But, what happens if you talk to him and it changes your future. You never collide with that Kaguya ladies technique and end up being Nathan Allen?" Felicity asked

"It's why I got this." Naruto said holding up a small device (Flasher from DC Legends), "Apparently time travelers use this to erase memories to prevent changes to the timeline."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Iris asked

"Yes." Naruto nodded smiling, "Talking to him will help me become a better leader and protector."

The girls nodded before Naruto walked out to the basement when Kadabra's ship was being worked on by Shadow Clones and Cisco, "Hows it coming?" he asked

"Great, it's ready to be used. Breaches to other worlds and time portals this baby will open them all." Cisco smiled

"Good job man." Naruto said as he and Cisco did their handshake (Peter and Ned), "Lets fire her up."

"Okay, I'll open a breach into tbe Badlands." Cisco said opening a breach beneath the Ship that dropped into it with naruto and himself dropping down into it

Badlands

The breach closed as Naruto, Cisco, and the Ship was now in the Badlands and Naruto got I to the ship and began to strap himself in before powering it on

"Okay," Naruto brought up tbe multiverse map he had made and clicked on a specific one far away from his Earth and watched as a breach opened, "Let's get this over with." he whispered

"All systems are fine. Proceed when your ready." Cisco said before he watched as the ship flew into the breach

Earth1997

Naruto frowned as he exited the breech and looked at the black hole in the distance where The Elemental Nations used to be, turning the ship around he flew away and opened a time portal,

Earth1997- July 10

Naruto excited the time portal to see the solar system back in place before he flew to Earth awhile activated the ships cloaking seals before he himself unstraoped himself, "Gideon keep the ship in the clouds." he said standing as his suit manifested on his body

"Good luck." Gideon said

"Thanks." Naruto smiled vibrating through the floor to fall to the surface and nose dived into the ocean

Swimming up to the surface, Naruto pulled himself up to his feet on the surface of the water and took a deep breath of the clean air and smiled, "Missed how clean the air is here." he said before he sighed and soed forward leaving behind a large shockwave as he zipped through the terrain till he hit the woods of Konoha and paused atop of the Hokage Monument

Naruto frowned looking at the village having not missed this place at all, before he vibrated his body to fast for tbe naked eye to see and headed for the Senju Compound where his mother chakra signature was located

Senju Compound

Naruto walked through the compound looking around, seeing birthday balloons along with baby items, causing the speedster to sigh in sadness before his danger senses went off and he jumped out of the way from a barrage of chakra chains, and jumped into the yard before he put his arms up in a block when Minato appeared in a yellow flash with a kick that sent him into the ground before he rolled out of the way when Minato dived for him with a kunai

"Who are you?!" Minato demanded

Naruto cracked his neck and put his hands up a he looked to a 7 month old pregnant Kushina in the doorway with a sword in hand

Minato seeing the masked man focused on Kushina teleported forward with a Rasengan only for his eyes to widened when quicker than he anticipated the masked man clashed his Rasengan with one of his own, before his eyes widened even further when instead of grinding against each other they began to merge forming a beach ball sized orb of Chakra before Minato jumped away as the orb dispersed

"W-who are you?" Minato asked watching as the lightning emblem on the chest glowed dimly before the suit began to recede and his and Kushina's eyes widened as they looked at Naruto

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm your son from the future, and I need your help. Dattebayo" Naruto said watching as Kushina looked shocked and approached him first with Minato behind her still on guard watching as she studied him, "Hi Kaa-san."

Kushina's hugged Naruto tightly laughing boisterously

Minato watched as Naruto returned the hug with tears in his eyes and smiled lightly as he put away his kunai,

Naruto was lead to the living room and sat before Kushina and Minato before he explained his life to them before showing them a picture of Dash, which was kind of weird seeing as his parents were expecting their first child him, but already had a grandson

Minato and Kushina were highly upset to learn that they died due to Obito attacking them immediately after Kushina gave birth and led to them sacrificing themselves to save Naruto who was given to Danzo for the first 10 years of his life and sent on assassin missions before Hiruzen took him out to live a life where he was actively sabotaged, ignored, ridiculed and demeaned

They were happy that he still managed to find love and sad that his new life was still filled with loss, Minato gave him advice on how to be a better leader to his team/family and after sharing hugs and kisses with his parents with a last minute change Naruto applied a seal to the two at super speed so that it would block their memories of this meeting but when they sense his chakra again the memories would return, before he sped off and made a few quick stops grabbing somethings that'll help in the future before back up into the clouds to the ship where he plopped down into the chair

Looking to his phone at the picture he snapped of his parents along with himself and smiled before he went about saving these exact coordinates into the ship, before he left

Earth 1.5, Present, Central City

Naruto sat in the ship for a moment collecting himself before he walked up to the cortex "Hey, did it work?" Cisco asked

"Yeah. Thanks." Naruto smiled getting a nod from Cisco

"So, do you want to see if the future has changed?" Iris asked

"No, I'm done with that. I just want to sit and relax with my family." Naruto smiled getting matching smiles from everyone but an alert went off causing everyone to groan

"What is it?" Linda asked

"It's Savitar. He's at the Waterfront." Felicity said causing Naruto's eyes to narrow before he sped off

Waterfront

Savitar looked up after Naruto arrived, "Finally decided to come out of hiding, huh?" he asked

"A God hides from no one." Savitar said

"True, but your not a God, are you? You're just some chump from Earth 23 with a God complex." Naruto replied

"So you've been to the future and talked to your future self." Savitar said

"What the hell did I do to you on Earth23?" Naruto asked

"Nothing to me, you atole everything from my counterpart and I'm going to take it back." Savitar said as Naruto narrowed his eyes, "I'm going to ruin you and kill everyone you've ever loved."

"Yeah, enough of this." Naruto scoffed before he shot forward and Savitar did as well but suddenly Savitar dropped down to trip Naruto who dove over him

Savitar threw a kick for Naruto's face but he slapped hehis r foot away and tried one himself that was also slapped down before Savitar ducked under a hook and punched Naruto in the gut and while he flinched he scored a clean hook to his jaw,

Extending a hand to block a mid kick, and raising his forearm to stop the high kick, before he stepped away from a reverse round house, Savitar gave a jab that Naruto slapped away before he kicked his thigh causing him to back off

"You've gotten better." Naruto said noticing a drastic raise in fighting ability

"I told you. I am a God." Savitar replied before he shot forward

Throwing a right jab that Naruto slapped away before he sent a right of his own, Savitar slapped it away and tried to sweep his leading leg from under him, but he put his foot up and while he was in mid turn Naruto went for a hook but Savitar still in midturn kicked him in the chest causing him to stumble back

Savitar tried a kick that Naruto blocked, before he tried a jab but Naruto slapped it aside and tried to a right cross but Savitar sped his upper body back while punching Naruto in the jaw, before he tried to slam his heel into his face, but Naruto leaned back before he grabbed him and kneed his guard twice. Naruto elbowed Savitar in the side and parried his right hook and ate a left cross, and blocked his high kick, before Naruto tried a reverse roundhouse that he stepped back from and when he tried again Savitar kicked his shin while punching him in the face before he knelt down and swept his feet from beneath him

Naruto grunted as he fell, and rolled out of the way as Savitar tried to stomp on his throat, and as he was getting up he guarded his face from a kick and when Savitar tried again he grabbed his leg and with a spin tossed him through a tree into a wall,

As Savitar got up Naruto came with a hook but a kick to his chest caused him to back up, and a left kick was blocked before he used his forearm to stop his right high kick before he ducked under his hook and kicked him in the back

Turning around Naruto was elbowed in the ribs, and punched in the sternum, before he blocked a high kick and was punched in the jaw causing him to stumble back before he was kicked in the chest

"Weak!" Savitar yelled before he sped forward and jumped to kick Naruto in the face, before he blocked two kicks one to the midsection and the face, before Savitar tried a jab and another kick but Naruto elbowed his leg down and punched him in the gut 3 times, and in the jaw before he lunged with a knee but Savitar caught his leg and punched him in the pelvis before he pushed him into the wall kneed him in the ribs but Naruto elbowed him in the jaw, causing the armor to dent

Stumbling back, Savitar tossed a jab but Naruto caught his arm in midspin before elbowing him between his shoulder blades causing a crack to form in the back of the armor and with his arm still in his grip he turned around and kneed him in the gut, before lifting his arm and ducking underneath it as he kicked the back of his knee sending him to the ground

Savitar elbowed Naruto's knee before he punched him in the gut, and tried a jab but Naruto slapped the jab aside and punched him back, Savitar stumbled back and began to throw a punch but before he could really throw it, Naruto spun into him and elbowed him in the jaw causing him to stumble back

Savitar sped back in and threw a right hook, Naruto with his left hand slapped his tricep sending his hook down, before he used his forearm to parry the uppercut he sent and pushed him back lightly. Savitar with a snarl rushed back to continue his attack but Naruto kicked him in the face sending him flying back to a wall that cratered from the impact

Savitar coughed as he spat blood and got to his knees, "I've been doing this a lot longer. Now let's see who's beneath the mask." Naruto smirked before Savitar rushing him

Spinning around Savitar as he vibrated a hand and phased through the armor to grab the man inside by the collar, Naruto vibrated them as he snatched them back and out of the armor

Tossing the man to the ground as the suit powered down, Naruto watched as the man began to get up and his eyes widened in horror, and shock, "B-Barry?" Naruto asked

Barry Allen of Earth23 glared at Naruto with a dark smirk, "It's like I said, I'm the REAL Flash." he said as Naruto frowned

"You're not so scary without your armor." Naruto glanced over his shoulder at the suit that was on the ground

"What can I say? I outgrew red." Barry/Savitar smirked

"How did you become Savitar?" Naruto asked

"On my Earth, I was The Flash, but I lost everyone. When your broken and alone, and want the pain to end, you start to think. God feels no pain. All I had to do was become one. And when I did, imagine my surprise when I find that there is someone who has stolen my life, and twisted it to his sick benefit. I won't have it. This world shouldn't exist, and as The God of Speed, I will correct this mistake, as I make you suffer in the process. My ascendancy is nearing. When I have control of all of time, it will be you who is broken and alone."

Barry/Savitar smirked as his suit began to stand up before it shot forward but Naruto turned and with a swipe of his hand cut it into two pieces causing Barry/Savitar to frown before he sped away

Finished


	44. Final Confrontation and Sacrifice

With H.R

H.R and his new love Tracy Brand walked out of Jitters, Tracy studied at Central City University in their theoretical physics program, researching extra-dimensional energy. After failing her dissertation and being made to believe her research a waste of time and resources, Tracy burned all of her work, deciding to go work at Big Belly Burger, and CC Jitters instead, where she met H.R.

"I really want to introduce you to my friends. I know that they'll see just how extraordinary you are, just like I do." H.R. said smiling at Tracy before they both drifted closer for a kiss but they were interrupted

"Well, you are right about one thing." Barry/Savitar said walking forward, "She is extraordinary."

H.R, and Tracy looked to the stranger, "Uh, can we help you?" H.R asked

"You can't, but she can." Barry/Savitar said smirking, "I've hit a snag in my battle with the Flash. The Tracy on another Earth was smart enough to create a trap for my counterpart, I need you to do the same."

"Wh-Savitar." H.R realized backing away

'In the flesh." Savitar/Barry smirked before H.R. and Tracy ran but he blitzed forward and slapped H.R. into a wall, and ran off with Tracy

Uzumaki Labs

Naruto was in a daze as he looked at the pieces of Savitar's suit, "Savitar is Barry? Your little brother." Linda asked

"Straight from Earth23." Naruto frowned

"W-Why is he doing this?" Iris asked

"According to him, on his Earth, he lost everyone, and was alone and broken before he decided to become a God. He thinks I've stolen his life and wants to make me suffer just like he did." Naruto frowned

"This is insane," Felicity whispered

"Yeah." Naruto nodded putting his hands on his face and breathing deeply

"What do we do?" Cisco asked

"We stop him," Naruto said

"But can you do that? Can you honestly bring yourself to harm your brother?" Caitlin asked as Naruto looked unsure

"Honestly, I really don't know. I never imagined myself being in this position. My brother's doppelganger wants to make me suffer and if I don't stop him, I can lose my entire family." Naruto frowned before H.R arrived

"N.A I need your help," H.R. said

"H.R. Where've you been man?" Cisco asked

"Savitar, I know wh-" H.R. paused seeing the armor of Savitar, "Oh you know too."

"What about Ba-Savitar?" Naruto asked catching himself

"He took Tracy," H.R. said getting confused looks from everyone

"Who?" Everyone asked looking at each other

Savitar's Lair

Tracy scrambled away from Barry/Savitar, as he grabbed a small case with a disk inside before he walked to her, "Don't hurt me!" Tracy pleaded

"I want, provided you do exactly as I say." Savitar/Barry said

"W-What do you want from me?" Tracy asked before Savitar activated the disk and a 3D image of a newspaper article appeared, "T-That's me. So wait. You're telling me my ideas about the, um,"

"The Speed Force." Barry/Savitar said

"Speed Force, being able to control it, manipulate it, all of that I'm right?"

"Obviously." Barry/Savitar said watching annoyed as Tracy laughed

"Nobel Prize? All of that." Tracy admired herself

"Hn, in the future, yeah. And you're going to help me build something." Barry/Savitar said

Later, Uzumaki Labs

Naruto watched as H.R. handed Cisco a jacket that belonged to Tracy, and vibed her location, "She's at the old Dressler Factory."

Naruto's eyes narrowed before he sped off

Dressler Factory

Flash arrived at the factory to see Tracy tied to a chair, "Flash?"

"Where is he?' Flash asked walking over and undoing her binds

"He said he was going to get his suit after he made me help make a Speed Force Bazooka."

"A what? You know what later, let's go." Naruto said before he grabbed Tracy and sped away

Uzumaki Labs

Flash and Tracy appeared in the cortex as Barry/Savitar appeared around a corner with his suit before he walked off the property and sighed he felt his speed returned to him before he sped away

Flash saw the team crowded around the table where Savitar's suit had been and frowned, "Great."

Later

Naruto sighed after Tracy told them that Savitar had her make a Speed Force Bazooka before he had her teach him to make an Interdimensional Quantum Splicer, "We need to find this guy." Cisco frowned

"What can he do with this Quake thing?" Linda asked

"Quantum Splicer." Cisco corrected, as Naruto looked thoughtful having been thinking about the capabilities of the Interdimensional Quantum Splicer, and what he knew of Savitar

"He wants to be a God. He could become one if he opens a time portal, exposing the Speed Force," Naruto began

"If he is shot with that, and he'll become fragmented throughout all of the time," Cisco added following the same line of thought

"The past, present, future. He'll exist in every single moment there ever was. All of them aware and connected through one consciousness. He'll be everywhere every hour, every minute." Felicity said

"He doesn't just want to make Nate suffer, he wants to rule from the Big Bang until the end of the world." Caitlin finished

"We can't let that happen," Iris said

"I got it. Savitar is from another Earth so he vibrates at a different frequency than us, the same way we found Kadabra is the same way we can find him." Cisco said

"That's great." H.R said walking in, getting everyone's attention, "Um, I have something to tell you all."

"Yeah?" Cisco asked

"So Tracy and I decided to get a place together out in Midway City," H.R. said

"Your leaving town?" Naruto asked

"Yeah. You all have given me so, so much, you know? You've given me a home, you've given me a purpose. If I hadn't stayed after the Gypsy situation I would've never met the woman I love, that I wanna spend my future with. I owe you all so, so much."

"You don't owe us anything. Just be happy." Naruto said putting a hand on H.R.'s shoulder before they shared a hug, "You're always welcome here."

H.R nodded before everyone crowded around him wishing him good luck on his new journey

Later

Naruto was sitting in the nursery with Dash asleep on his chest as he hummed lightly, "Hey." Iris said walking in as Naruto smiled at her while she smiled looking at Dash, "So, how are you feeling?"

"I need to talk to him," Naruto said

"Are you sure?" Iris asked getting a nod

"I know the look in his eyes, mine used to be the same. I have to try to save him." Naruto said kissing the top of Dash's head and standing up before Iris took the baby who began to whine from the movement that woke him up as alarms began chirping

"Found him!" Felicity and Cisco yelled as Naruto entered the cortex,

"Where?" Naruto asked

"He's in the Forest," Cisco said pointing to the marker getting a nod before Naruto sped off

Forest

Barry/Savitar in his repaired suit was annoyed he couldn't get to Iris because she wouldn't leave Uzumaki Labs which was metahuman proof, so he had to abandon the plan to kill her in front of Nate for the time being, so he went ahead with his other plan, become a God.

Setting the Splicer on a destroyed tree aiming it at a specific spot, he backed away and was about to open a time portal when he turned to see Naruto,

"Hello, Brother." Naruto greeted

"You're too late Flash," Savitar said

"Wouldn't say that." Naruto smiled pointing behind Savitar who turned to see a clone of Naruto with the splicer before it glowed white and exploded with the splicer in hand

"No!" Savitar yelled before he rushed Naruto who kicked him in the face sending him tumbling back

"Get out of the suit, Barry. We need to talk." Naruto frowned watching as Savitar got to his knees watching him before he looked down and his suit opened up before Barry revealed himself

"You want to talk, so talk." Barry glared

"I want to help you," Naruto said causing Barry to scoff

"Really? You'd really think I would trust you?" Barry asked

"If memory serves you started this conflict between us. My brother is somewhere in there. Deep down, buried beneath the scars and the pain, that part of you that...you have to remember what it's like to have a family, to have friends. You can have that all back."

Savitar looked away causing Naruto to sigh

"I remember when you were six, and, uh you begged Mom and Dad to let us go to the Science Expo in Midway. I was so bored and we argued the entire time." Naruto laughed, as Savitar looked down, "And, uh, well, we got a flat tire on that dirt road, no spare, so we were towed to that garage in a tiny, one-street town. Of course, we were stuck there all day. Then we got ice cream and French fries with gravy at that little diner. And then that night, we watched the local fireworks show, and actually, it turned out to be a great day. And it's my favorite memory of you, mom and dad. What was the name of that town?"

"Masonville," Barry said as sad frown on his face

"My little brother is still in there. Come home, please." Naruto said

Barry/Savitar looked at Naruto for a moment and frowned shaking his head, "No."

"Please, don't do this," Naruto said

"There can only be one Flash." Savitar glared before he sped into his suit and headed for Naruto who was shaking his head as Savitar tackled him and began to beat his face in

"Barry." Naruto said sadly looking up at Savitar with his lip busted and a bruise on his cheek, "Please."

"This world is a perversion. Joe is dead, and Iris is tainted by you. You tainted it! I will remove them all and remake it in my image!" Barry glared before he punched Naruto again but a log was in his place and he was lifted up and slammed in the ground by Flash who kicked him in the ribs

"I can't allow you to hurt my family. I'm sorry." Flash said

The speedsters sped at each other and their fists connected causing a large shockwave that uprooted the ground and sent them skidding away from each other before Savitar appeared above Flash with an arm in mid-swing but Flash punched his forearm redirecting the blow but was punched in the back sending him flying away

Savitar jumped grabbed delivered a hammerfist to Flashback sending him to the ground, Flash landed with a thud before his ankle was grabbed and Savitar began to slam him into the ground repeatedly but Flash kicked the arm and punched the back of Savitar's head sending him into the ground

Ripping his head from underground, Savitar tossed Naruto at a mountain where a large crater formed around him before Flash began to fall and Savitar speared his falling body into the mountain causing it to split in two and rubble to fall onto the two

The rubble exploded as Savitar was rocketed back through a few trees, and Flash walked forward before he just vanished with a trial of rocks following his invisible form before he appeared before the standing Savitar who quickly put his arms in an X to block the blow that still sent him rocketing through a mountaintop into the air

Flash ran along the ground and jumped toward the airborne Savitar and soon as he reached him he, punched the armored speedster in the gut sending him into the ground causing a large crater to form before he landed outside the crater

Flash sighed before he gave a grunt of surprise when Savitar tackled him from behind and punched him into the ground at super speed but a kick from Flash sent Savitar away but he returned with a left jab that was carried along with a right jab before Flash ducked the right hook and gave an uppercut to Savitar who responded with a head ut and with his spears out he slashed at Flash who sped from under him

Savitar appeared before Flash can get up with another stab that was dodged by Flash kicking his leg from beneath him before Flash jumped and a backflip kick to Savitar's head sent him into the ground sliding away

Flash grunted as he saw Savitar return immediately, "His armor is stronger." he noted

Flash's body exploded with chakra before he kicked Savitar in the face, sending pieces of his suit flying off, as another kick slammed into the armored head again before more arrived

Savitar was forced to back peddle as Flash struck with kick after kick to his face and torso causing more pieces of the suit to fly away before a roundhouse staggered him but the roundhouse turned into an overhanded hook that sent Savitar into the ground

"Stay down," Flash said sighing annoyance when he saw Savitar get up and quickly he sped forward and jumped with a leaf whirlwind but Savitar ducked under the first spin and sent a punch at him but Naruto caught his fist

"Remember when we used to watch Tenjou Tenge?" Flash asked before he spun on Savitar's first and kicked Savitar in the face, "How about DBZ?"

Flash shot forward and began to speed through a combo of 37 hits starting with an uppercut, a right to the gut, a left hook, a right to the jaw, left to the gut and another uppercut

Savitar went airborne before Naruto vibrated his body and jumped up, phasing through the armor causing Barry to come out the other side before he wrapped his arms around Barry and began to spin, and hit him with a primary lotus

After the smoke and dust settled, Flash vibrated inside the suit causing it to burst into tiny pieces, "Go home." Naruto said looking down at Barry who coughed up blood weakly looking up at him,

Sighing, Naruto turned around and began to walk away as Savitar with some fight still left in him crawled to his feet and began to speed for Naruto but a gunshot went off causing Naruto to flinch and turn around to see Barry/Savitar collapse as Iris stood there with a gun while the team stood behind her

Naruto looked down as Barry/Savitar gave his final breath, and frowned as Iris walked up dropping the gun, "All these months, you were trying to save me from him. Look at that. I saved you." she said causing Naruto to smile lightly before they hugged but broke apart as a portal opened and the corpse of Julian was spat out

"Julian," Cisco said as everyone crowded around the corpse,

"Let's make him presentable and send him home," Naruto said getting nods

Next Day

Naruto and his team sent Julian back to London with his family where the arrangements for his funeral would be taken care of,

Gypsy had dropped in and took Cisco up on his date offers, while Naruto, Caitlin, Iris, Linda, and Felicity spent the day at home relaxing after the stressful past 6 months,

Currently, Naruto was sitting on the couch, feeding Dash as the girls including Jesse and Whitney finally began to make the arrangements for the wedding, while he watched with a happy smile before he frowned as he sensed a change in the air and looked to Dash whose eyes were glowing just as his own where the house began to shake

"What was that?" Iris asked before the rumbling began in earnest and Naruto stood up clutching Dash to him as he looked out the window the city

"There's never been an earthquake in Central City," Caitlin said

"That wasn't an earthquake," Naruto said as the girls joined him to see multicolored lightning strikes emerging all over the city

Uzumaki Labs

Naruto and everyone walked into the cortex, "Central City University just reported an earthquake of 6.6 on the Richter scale." Caitlin said

"That's not an earthquake." Naruto frowned

"Then what was it?" Cisco asked

"Earthquakes come from down below. This...this is something else." Naruto frowned before the rumbling began again

"It's gettin' bad out there. Emergency services will soon be overwhelmed." Linda drowned walking in as Caitlin calmed Dash down as he began to sniffle

"Guys. 7.2, that last one." Caitlin said checking her computer

"I got it," Cisco said bringing up the satellite view and a large red blip was over the city,

"What is that thing?" Iris asked

"That's definitely not a breach," Gypsy said

"Holy plutonium. What even emits that many kilojoules?" Cisco asked

"The Speed Force." Naruto frowned

"But Savitar's dead," Iris said

"That's the problem. It's the Speed Force prison. It needs an occupant. Like he said it would when it spat Julian out the prison was empty. Without a prisoner -"

"It goes unstable," Felicity said

"And now it's bleeding energy onto our Earth," Caitlin said

"Okay, so how do we stop this?" Whitney asked

"By giving it what it needs." Naruto frowned

"Which is what?" Iris asked as everyone looked to Naruto who turned around and ran outside with the following

The lightning storm raged on with people screaming in fear, "The Speed Force is unbalanced. I have to stabilize it." Naruto said

"What? How?" Caitlin asked

"By running into it," Naruto said

"No, you can't." Felicity immediately replied

"Nate, you'll be trapped in there forever," Linda said

"If I don't go, the whole city, maybe even the entire planet, could be destroyed," Naruto replied

"Cisco. There's gotta be another way, right?" Iris asked, "Nate, Central City needs The Flash."

"And they'll have one./They'll have one," Naruto said looking to Linda who he kissed and hugged

"Yeah." Linda nodded sobbing

"Nate. Savitar said he was in hell." Iris said before a portal opened and Nora Allen appeared

"Nate, it's your mother," Whitney said shocked

"That's the Speed Force," Naruto said taking a deep breath

"Nathan isn't going to hell. But like all runners must eventually, he's reached his finish line. His race is over." The Speed Force said

"You can't take him with you." Caitlin and Iris frowned

"She's not taking me anywhere. I have to go." Naruto said

"Why? Why are you being punished?" Felicity asked

"This, all of this, it started with my mistake, I made Flashpoint when my dad died, catching Savitar's attention. This is this is my penance. This is my redemption." Naruto smiled

"My beautiful boy." Nora said causing Naruto to look at her, "It's time to rest."

Naruto smiled before he kissed Iris and walked over to Cisco who he shared a brotherly hug with, "Don't mess it up with her." he said

"I'll do my best," Cisco replied

"You and Cait are in charge now," Naruto said frowning as Cisco shook his head

"I'm not a hero like you," Cisco said causing Naruto to chuckle

"You've always been my hero. And you will be again when you find a way to bring me home." Naruto said getting a nod from Cisco

"I promise you I will," Cisco swore

Naruto walked to Whitney, "All this time we were trying to save Iris, you're telling me that we should've been trying to save you too?" she asked

"I am saved. I want you to be happy, in whatever capacity that takes you. Follow your heart, always." Naruto said getting a nod from Whitney before Jesse joined in, "Going to stick around for a while?" he asked

"Yeah." Jesse and Whitney said

Naruto smiled and approached the crying Felicity, "I can't believe this is happening." she said

"It's not the end. I know you and Cisco will find a safe way to free me, but I have to do this." Naruto said

"I love you," Felicity said hugging and kissing Naruto

"I love you."

Naruto approached Iris, "This isn't fair." she sobbed

"It's temporary, and until then you need to keep running for me." Naruto said smiling, "Promise me, that you'll keep living your life. Keep growing. Keep loving. Keep running. Promise me you'll run, Iris."

"I promise," Iris said softly before they kissed

Naruto approached Caitlin who was sobbing, "This isn't right." she said

"I know. The main reason I'm okay with doing this is for everyone standing right here. My family. I will happily suffer any punishment without complaint about you all. You've given me the best gift I can ever ask for, and I will always love you for that." Naruto said to the sobbing Caitlin before they shared a kiss

"I love you," Caitlin said before Naruto took Dash who looked away from the colorful lightning to his father

"Daddy is going to be away for a while. But while I may travel far, my little Dash. I will never leave you. Even in the face of my death, the richness of my life shall be yours. All that I have, all that I've learned, everything I feel all this and more, I bequeath you, my son. You will carry me inside you all the days of your life. You will make my strength your own see my life through your eyes... as your life will be seen through mine. The son becomes the father, and the father the son. I promise you, in my life that I will find my way back to my family."

Naruto kissed Dash' forehead before he handed him to Caitlin and as the baby began to cry for Naruto who began to walk away before Caitlin calmed him down, Naruto joined hands with Nora before looking back one last time with his wide fox-like grin as the portal closed around them and the storm calmed and subsided

The Flash family stood there as their patriarch sacrificed himself for them and the world.

Finished

Happy New Year


	45. Flash Rebirth

It's been a rough 4 months for Team Flash after Naruto's sacrifice. Iris had quit CCPN and began to help Felicity quarterbacking Linda, Cisco, and Caitlin when they were out in the field. Cisco, Caitlin, Felicity, Harry, and Curtis a friend of Felicity that took over her role for Oliver and his team had been looking into a way to free Naruto without causing the prison to go unstable.

They also began training, with Caitlin growing in her water and wind manipulation, but truly shining in her ice abilities included being able to cover her body in armor made of ice, which she developed into the ability to become ice in an organic form. By doing this, she can even change her shape and size, becoming an enormous ice woman, or adding spikes of ice on her knuckles or other body parts to become a living weapon.

She can also re-form body parts in her ice form, and even remain living and sentient in different phases of water, not justice. She can create objects out of ice (slides, ladders, missiles), and he's also capable of creating and animating ice clones. She has discovered a way to use her powers to act as a filter, rendering herself largely immune to poisoning, and can control chemical reactions that are based on heat exchange. She has even started to learn to use his abilities to effectively teleport and is sure to discover more elements of her immense power in the future.

Cisco with the help of Gypsy got better at his powers, and like he observed Naruto looked into an assortment of ways to use them particularly the vibration manipulation abilities. As a scientist, Cisco knew how dangerous it was and while in the Danger Room learned he could create powerful shockwaves by shattering the air like glass. These shock waves then would be redirected into the ground, resulting in earthquakes and, if under the seafloor, tsunamis. He could create these shockwaves in the air, rendering airborne attacks ineffective. He could also use these shockwaves to attack enemies, with either widespread or specific targets. Cisco's powers also allowed him to create a quake bubble around his hand to increase the power of his physical attacks, as well as manipulate the air with his hands to tilt the environment around him.

Linda continued to master her Photokinesis abilities while focusing on her career as a detective. Currently, the girls were at home watching 7-month-old Dash crawl to a plushie

All smiling at the baby that smiled back looking around at them while drooling with his 4 little teeth on display, when suddenly there was a rumbling, causing the girls to sigh in annoyance and pick up Dash as Iris helped the 6 months pregnant Cecile stand up

"Gideon, what's happening?" Felicity asked

"Two bogies have entered Central City," Gideon answered having been installed at the house as well

"Looks like we're up," Iris said

Central City

Cisco in full Vibe gear exited a breach, before Frost in a burst of mist arrived, followed by Lady Flash, "Guys, what're we looking at?' Iris asked

"Holy Ronin." Cisco said as the heroes watched as a samurai flew by and landed, "Anyone speaks Japanese?"

"What do you want? We don't want to hurt you." Lady Flash said

"You speak Japanese?" Cisco asked

"Of course," Caitlin said in Japanese

"Okay, I need new hobbies." Cisco sighed

"Bring me the Flash." the samurai said

"You're dealing with us," Frost said

"You're not The Flash. You're not the best. Bring me The Flash."

"I'm sensing an "or else." Cisco glared

"Or else your city falls." the samurai said

"Okay, enough of this," Frost said before with a wave of her hand a large block of ice formed around the samurai and as they all began to walk forward a second samurai landed and slammed his blade into the street sending a white wave of energy sending everyone flying back along with cars

"You guys okay?" Lady Flash asked

"What the hell kinda sword is that?" Cisco asked as the swordsman freed his partner

"You have one day. If The Flash does not face us, Central City dies." samurai1 said before they flew off

Uzumaki Labs

Cisco put an ice pack on his shoulder as the news played, "The Flash hasn't been seen in almost 4 months, leaving us to speculate what can save us from this newest threat."

"They really love him," Felicity noted

"Yeah, and your boy, Kurosawa, over there blew us away like ragdolls performing his reverse Excalibur. We haven't faced anything like this before."

"Why do you think they only wanted The Flash?" Iris asked

"They said they want to fight the best," Cisco said

"They're threatening to destroy the city. Do we think they can do it?" Felicity asked

"I say yes. Then they have to fight The Flash." Cisco frowned

"Who isn't here," Iris said

"What if he was?" Cisco smiled

"You figured it out?" Caitlin asked excitedly as Cisco's smile widened

"Yes." Cisco nodded

"When can you do it?" Linda asked

"Within an hour," Cisco said

"Get everything you need and we'll head out to the airfield," Caitlin said and everyone immediately went and got ready

Ferris Air Testing Facility

Cisco had everything ready when Felicity, Iris, and Linda arrive, "Ms. West-Allen, Ms. Smoak-Allen, Ms. Park-Allen." he greeted

"So, what are we doing out here, Cisco?" Iris asked

"It seemed an appropriate venue," Cisco said

"This was the first place Nate showed us his speed," Caitlin said as she strapped Dash into a chair

"So how are we gonna bring Nate back without blowing a hole in the, uh, world?" Linda asked

"Ha! In the spirit of bringing back old friends, may I present the Speed Force bazooka." Cisco said showing off a new bazooka, "Tracy helped me with it, and I made a few slight modifications, as Captain Solo would say."

"Cisco and I spent all of last night working out some kinks, fine-tuning the Quark Sphere," Caitlin said

"What?" Linda asked before Cisco tossed a small ball to her

"The Quark Sphere, filled with Nate's unique genetic marker, and programmed to track his specific DNA, using the electrical current of the Speed Force," Caitlin explained

"So, once we track Nate and we pull him out, the Quark Sphere will trick the Speed Force -" Cisco explained

"Into thinking, he's still there."Felicity finished

"Hey, Linda, can you put that on the center pylon?" Cisco asked pointing to a small device a down the runway

Linda sped to the device and dropped it before heading off back to the others, "Ready."

"Let's bring our boy home," Cisco said before the sphere activated

"Quark Matter scanning electrical current," Caitlin said as she and Felicity began to type while the sphere glowed and rose into midair

"Triangulating Quark Matter on his location." Felicity smiled before her screen began beeping, "I've got a lock on something."

"It's him." Linda smiled which Iris shared

"Now, Cisco!" Caitlin yelled before Cisco fired the bazooka into the sphere as a portal formed before it snapped shut and all the screens read system failure as everyone shared disappointed frowns

Central City

The citizens were going on about their lives and as a bus turned a corner a large Speed Force portal opened causing the bus to stop abruptly before a white trial of lightning shit out if the portal that closed room after

The lightning trail sped out of the city,

Allen Residence

Cecile was sitting outside reading a magazine when the lightning trail slammed into a wall causing Cecile to jump before her eyes widened seeing the white figure glowing as the glow dissipated to reveal a nude Naruto with a beard

"Nate?" Cecile asked

Naruto looked at her before he passed out

Ferris Air Testing Facility

Iris and Linda watched the scientist try to figure out what went wrong, "Gideon, what happened?" Cisco asked as a computer screen showed Gideon's face

"The Speed Force bazooka was hacked, remotely," Gideon announced causing everyone to look at each other before Iris phone rung

"Cecile, can I call you back in a minute? We're in the middle of something here." Iris said before her eyes widened, "What?"

Hour Later

Everyone walked up to the house as Cecile opened the door, "Where is he?" Caitlin asked

"This way," Cecile said as she led everyone toward the back of the house

"I knew it would work. I knew it." Cisco smiled as the approached a door leading to the basement

"You should prepare yourselves," Cecile advised opening the door and walking down with the help of Cisco before they all noticed strange drawings on the walls, and entered to see a dressed Naruto sitting down and writing on the wall,

"Nate?" Caitlin asked before Naruto turned around and everyone smiled at him as he stood up looking between them,

"Nora shouldn't be here," Naruto said causing everyone to look confused

"Your mom isn't here, Nate. It's...it's us. You're home." Iris replied

"I didn't do this. I didn't kill anyone." Naruto said as everyone looked confused, "Can you hear the stars singing? Rhyming, chiming, timing every hour, every minute. You said the city was safe, that there was no residual danger, but that's not true. What really happened that night."

"The city is safe. You saved it. You saved us all." Iris said

"No, when he found out about Clyde Mardon, that's exactly what he asked Evil Wells," Cisco noted as everyone looked at each other

"Stars melting like ice cream, dream, gleam." Naruto groaned clutching his head as he vibrated but stopped, "Nora shouldn't be here."

Nate walked off to an empty portion of the wall and began to write the symbols again

"I'm guessing this isn't just shock," Linda said

"Shock results from a drop in blood pressure. This is neurological." Caitlin frowned worriedly

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like Ramen, Training, and my precious people, my dislikes are the 3 minutes it takes to eat Ramen, liars, rapist, and people who put my friends in danger, my dream for the future is to live peacefully and have a big family."

"It's a whole new way of looking at physics. It will change the way that we think about everything, from a single atom to an entire galaxy."

"God! Stars so loud. Loud, cloud, proud. Either back me up or stay out of my way. Don't interfere in things that don't have anything to do with you, this man targeted my family, and the longer he draws breath is a slap in my face. That ends today."

"You're on notice Snart, you come after Cisco or anyone else I care about again or hurt anyone in my town. I'll find you and kill you."

"Mom, stay with me. I'll get you to a hospital. I can save you."

"We need to get him back to the medical bay now," Caitlin said

Uzumaki Labs

Naruto was sedated as everyone waited watching as Caitlin looked at her tablet, "What's the diagnosis?" Felicity asked

"He's actually scary healthy. His neurotransmitters are functioning at five times the normal speed."

"Then what's wrong?" Cisco asked

"I have two theories. One is that he's suffering from a form of schizophasia. That's where you assign the wrong definitions to words."

"So, from his perspective, all that nonsense he's saying makes sense?" Iris asked

"I wouldn't call it nonsense. It was almost like he was reliving conversations, and conversations he's hadn't had yet." Linda said getting a nod from Cisco

"Right, we know that the Speed Force exists beyond space and time. To us, Nate was only in there for four months, but to him, it could've been 10,000 years."

Everyone looked to the sleeping blonde

"All that time in isolation, it could've caused dementia. That may be all of him that's left." Caitlin said sadly

"So how do we find out which one it is?" Iris asked

"Decrease the sedative, and wake him up," Caitlin said as Cisco smiled

"I think I've got the perfect song for that."

Moments Later

Imagine Dragons played over the P.A as Naruto slowly came into consciousness and saw Caitlin and Cisco leaning over him, "Are you sure this is appropriate?" she asked shining a flashlight into Naruto's eyes

"Yeah. It's a good luck charm. I mean, it worked before." Cisco shrugged with a red vine in hand

"Last time, he was in a coma, not a pan-temporal extra dimension," Caitlin said

"Hey, Nate." Cisco smiled as Caitlin smiled down at her fiance, "It's me, Cisco, AKA Vibe, BKA your BFF."

Naruto sat up and saw the girls standing a bit away, and smiling at him, "Hey, buddy. Hey." Cisco said causing Naruto to look at him, "While you were gone, I made alterations to your suit. Do you wanna take it out for a spin?"

"The stars are raining. Draining. Paining." Naruto said getting up out of bed, "No, thank you. I'm not hungry. He didn't do those things. He didn't hurt my mom or Barry. I was there that night. There was a man, plan. No plan." Naruto clutched his forehead before he gave an excited laugh, "We're gonna need more diapers."

Naruto grabbed a marker and began to write on the glass the same symbols, "You keep drawing, buddy. You keep drawing. I'm gonna figure this out." Cisco said walking away frowning, "Gideon, analyze all of Nate's drawings."

"Caitlin-" Iris began

"I don't know, Caitlin said sadly before Iris walked forward to Naruto who ignored his surroundings and continued to write the symbols

"Nate, I don't know if you can hear me, or if you're trying to send us a message somehow." Iris said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, I did what you told me to. I kept running, I kept moving forward, because I knew that if I stopped to look back, then I would remember that you weren't behind me anymore. And it's been so hard. And when Cisco said that he could bring you back, you know, I didn't know what to think. What if it didn't work? What if you were dead? I mean, I thought it would be like losing you all over again. I never imagined this, though. I don't know what I would do if this is all that's left of you this is all that's left of the amazing man that I know and love. Please come back to me. Come back to us. Tell me you're still our Nate."

Naruto looked down at Iris as through the fog in his brain, her name appeared and as he tried to say it, electricity began to flutter through his eyes as he vibrated

Iris gasped backing away, "What do we do?" she asked but before a solution could be had, Naruto sped off, around the room

"Nate! Nate, stop!" Linda yelled as the computers began to crash

"Breach him to the pipeline!" Felicity yelled to Cisco

"He's too fast!" Cisco yelled as Dash crawled into the room watching the lightning trail excitedly

"Dash!" Caitlin yelled wondering how he got out of his playpen everyone tried to get to the baby that began to crawl before the baby speed crawled around in yellow streak of lightning much to everyone's shock

The white streak and yellow streak of lightning were going to collide but stopped abruptly in the center of the cortex with Dash looking up at his father, smiling excitedly waving his arms up and down

"Da Da."

Caitlin and everyone gasped at the babies first word, watching as Naruto looked down at the baby who grabbed onto his pants and stood up before I indicating he wanted to be held

Naruto's eyes were filled with lightning as he looked at Dash before he blinked, and picked up the baby, "Dash." he said smiling before he kissed his son's head

"Nate?" Caitlin asked causing Naruto to look at her and everyone else

"Hey." Naruto smiled and immediately everyone rushed him

Later

Naruto after taking a shower, shaving his beard completely, and cutting his hair back to its original length, sat in front of the team, "So what have I missed?"

"The Watchtower was finished and launched, and everyone was told that you went to Japan to oversee the construction of a new facility,,, Cisco said

"I meant with you guys,,, Naruto replied

"We missed you." Linda said getting nods from everyone, "We all pretty much just went through the motions and tried to keep the city safe while living up to your example." Caitlin said as Naruto sighed

"I'm sorry." Naruto said sincerely, "I put you all through so much, and nothing I say can make up for leaving like I did. I won't leave again. I promise."

Team Flash nodded before a siren went off, "Samurai's back." Caitlin said

"Samurai?" Naruto asked

"More like Samurai jackass." Cisco scoffed

"It hasn't even been a full day yet. They said they'd level the city if we didn't bring in The Flash." Iris said

"Well, let's give them what they asked for." Naruto said before an excited Cisco handed him his necklace

"Seems they brought back up. A lot" Felicity said

"No problem," Naruto smirked before he put on his necklace and shot off

The citizens of Central City all ran as 30 samurais flew through the city when they gasped as Flash appeared,

"Cisco, mind explaining what's all this on the hub?" Naruto asked keeping an eye on the samurai that all landed around him while he saw new things on the hub inside his mask

"I upgraded the layout of the city and added in different visions that will help you. Like X-ray, microscopic, telescopic, electric and infrared." Cisco said over the coms

"Alright," Naruto said looking to the Samurai's

"Flash, welcome home." a Samurai said causing Naruto's eyes to narrow

"You wanted me, here I am. What do you want?" Flash asked noting that he didn't hear a heartbeat, breathing, or see any movements that would tell him that any of the Samurai were human,

"To fight the best."

"So you send robots to fight me instead of yourself?" Flash asked

"..." the samurais remained silent

"Or could it be you wish to see what it is your dealing with before you confront me yourself?" Flash asked

The Samurai remained silent before they all grabbed their swords and charged appeared and with a roundhouse Flash kicked one in the jaw sending it flying into a wall,

Jumping Flash landed by a group of samurai and they immediately they started to slash their katanas at him, phasing through the attacks, Naruto punched the closest one to him punching its head off, he elbowed another in the throat, before grabbing another by the throat. Looking to another group, he blitzes forward and had another samurai by the throat before he surrounded the two samurais with wind chakra before throwing them into another group of samurai the wind chakra causing them to slice through the group of robots before their heads exploded on contact with the wall.

Turning as the Samurai continued to try and hack at him with Naruto phasing through them, Naruto super sped to one and punched it in the jaw as the head turned all the way around, while he pulled the power core out of another one, before punching the third one to the ground and stomping its head to scrap metal.

Naruto grabbed another and threw it into the street, before turning only to be stabbed in the cheek and stabbed in the ribs, The katanas wouldn't penetrate his suit putting up his hands Naruto caught both of their fists as they tried to overpower him,

Naruto slammed one into the ground before kicking it through the torso his kick bisecting the samurai, and he slashed the other's arm off and kicked it into an oncoming samurai's sword

Naruto then did a half spin and sweep kicked a samurai's feet from under him as it fell forward and slid a bit, Naruto grabbed the robot by its feet and threw it away Naruto then did an uppercut to the third samurai whose head was knocked off its shoulders, Naruto then ducked under a swing from a sword, before he dodged to the left and right, before he took the sword and stabbed the samurai in the face

Turning around Naruto created a lightning sword as he saw a lot of the samurai coming, when the first one was in range Naruto decapitated it, before jumping over a swing from the second while he swung his lightning sword and sliced its head in half, coming down Naruto sliced the third one in half completely.

Naruto turned and sliced the fourth and fifth ones head off, before ducking under the sixth ones stab and slicing it at the waist, before he kicked the seventh one in the chest and stabbing another through the neck and kicking the body out of his way, before he ran the eighth through with his sword and jumped over some sort of energy beams, and flipped in the air, before he landed on the ninth samurai's head,

Jumping with his back turned Naruto did a corkscrew flip and kicked the tenth, and eleventh samurai in the head, before he landed with his back turned and stabbed the twelfth samurai in the pelvis, before he decapitated the thirteenth samurai, jumping over a punch Naruto sliced off the fourteenth samurai's arms off before he ripped the power core out, with two samurais coming at the same time Naruto bisected them at the waist

Naruto jumped in the air as nine samurais converged on him as he landed he stabbed the lightning sword into the ground while channeling a large amount of lightning chakra into the blade the lighting spread around him shorted out the robots. Naruto then super sped to his right slicing through four more as if they were butter, Naruto then decapitated a samurai "These guys are like cockroaches." Flash said before he kicked a samurai that tried to sneak up on him, then he dismembered another.

Before he twirled the blade and proceeded to slice and dice the samurai's body, Naruto spun out of the way from a charging samurai then he kicked it's feet from under him before he proceeded to stomp the samurai's head into the ground

Flash sped forward and flipped over a samurai and grabbed his head, landing on his feet Flash vibrated a hand through the back of its head, before his arm shot up behind him catching a sword, before he stabbed the assailant through the neck, looking over his shoulder the robot samurai's, Naruto threw the samurai off the sword into one who was charging in before he grabbed the robot by his head and crushed it in his palm, then he turned around and sliced through the another's chest, and sliced through another's head

The people of Central City cheered on the Flash, including the cops on the scene as Flash spun around the last samurai and drove a Rasengan through its head

Flash looked up as the people cheered, and smiled slightly before he looked to one of the least damaged samurais, "You...not...the...Flash."

"I am The Flash. Super Speed isn't my only trick, I have an entire arsenal of abilities no one has seen yet. I'll be seeing you soon, Mr. Devoe." Naruto said before he stomped on the head

CCPD took all of the samurai robots as they shook hands with the Flash who catered to the people before he left when the News crew tried to get an interview

Later, Uzumaki Labs

Naruto sat on the table as Caitlin ran tests on him, "Pupils are equally reactive to light. I mean, your vitals are amazing. You're in perfect health, even for you. I'd like a urine sample, just to confirm, but everything looks great."

"Man, you love urine." Cisco said chuckling causing everyone to look at him, "You love the testing of urine. The testing of the urine. You know what I meant."

"Why do you have to ruin science?" Caitlin asked

"It's good to be back." Naruto smiled

"How are you feeling?" Iris asked

"I feel great. Yeah, I feel incredible. I don't know, it feels like I've been reborn or something." Naruto smiled

"Mm. Well, okay, speedy Jesus." Cisco said causing everyone to laugh

"Seriously, though. I mean, you were fast before, but you may be the fastest speedster ever." Linda said as Naruto smiled

"I mean, you were in the Speed Force for six months. Maybe you were soaking up its energy?" Caitlin asked

"But still, we have some mysteries left to solve, like our flying Samurai robots," Cisco said before he snapped his fingers, "Android Samurai., Samur-oid. Oh-ho-ho, we back, baby!"

Naruto and the girls laughed as everyone looked at the hologram of the Samuroid "Yeah, someone created this, and it must be for a reason." Linda said

Naruto was about to begin but Cisco's translator for the symbols picked up a phrase, "Does the phrase, "This house is bitchin'" mean anything to you?"

"No? Should it?" Naruto asked

"No. Just know that when you were in your "Beautiful Mind" phase, you were talking straight-up nonsense."

"Yeah, I don't remember any of that. The last thing I remember was going into the Speed Force with my mom, being in a sea of lightning before I decided to meditate, then I'm running around with this little guy, and I'm here." Naruto said picking up Dash who laughed, "But back to the Samuroids. When I went to the future, my future self had an archive on all of the people he's fought. Some guy named Clifford Devoe sent robot samurais after him."

"So it's the same guy?" Felicity asked

"I think so." Naruto nodded

"So what do we do about the toddler with Super speed?" Iris asked causing everyone to look down at Dash who vibrated excitedly from all the attention

"We'll suppress them until his 5th birthday."

"Why 5?" Caitlin asked

"I started Shinobi training at 5, his speed is apart of him, I wouldn't feel comfortable taking something that is apart of him away like that. It's his choice." Naruto said getting nods as Naruto kissed Dash' head

Midnight

Caitlin woke in the middle of the night and got up smiling down at her fiancee and lovers who were all cuddled together asleep before she got up and grabbed some clothes,

Leaving the room she exploded into mist that sped through the air before she reformed in front of a bar and Frost emerged before she entered a bar,

"Where have you been?" a one-eyed man asked with a glare

"Doesn't matter," Frost said

"Really?" the man asked with a glare

"Tell Amunet I'm out," Frost said and immediately the man got in her face

"You wanna quit, Snow? Doesn't work that way. You do what Amunet says for as long as she tells you."

"Not anymore." Frost turned on her heel and began to leave when the man grabbed her arm and tried to force her around but Frost ripped her arm free and grabbed the mam by the throat and slammed him onto the pool table with a spike of ice in hand, "Touch my hand again, and I'll freeze yours off, maybe some other parts too. Tell Amunet I'm done."

Frost walked off and exploded into mist before she returned home and entered the room as Caitlin and stripped down to nothing again before getting back into bed

"Everything okay?" Naruto asked

"It's perfect." Caitlin smiled kissing Naruto

Unknown Location

A woman placed a mask on another Samuroid, "Well the plan worked. The Flash is back in Central City, but we have a new problem. He knows who we are and revealed more abilities that we didn't account for. What's our next step?"

A man in a hoverchair turned to her, "I'm thinking."

Finished

Live Action Naruto is Charlie Hunnam,


	46. Kilgore and Becky Sharpe

Next Day

Naruto had got up early caught up with his friends in the Justice League and meeting the new members that joined since he's been M.I.A, looking over the wedding plans, and finally making breakfast, pancakes, hash brown, French toasts, and scrambled eggs, currently he was sitting on the couch with Dash who was eating slice bananas as Naruto watched the tv that was speeding through his favorite shows

"What? Whoa." Naruto exclaimed before he laughed, then frowned, "No! Huh?"

"Nate," Iris said limping in causing Naruto to look up

"Hey." Naruto greeted feeding Dash another banana slice

"Hi, you're up early," Iris said sitting down and smiling at Dash who laughed seeing her

"Yeah." Naruto smiled

"Doing what, exactly?" Iris asked looking at the tv

"Feeding the eating machine here, while catching up on all the TV I missed while I was stuck in the Speed Force. When you've been gone four months, the world is a minefield of spoilers. Luckily Cisco hooked me up with the 1,000-times sped up version of my favorite shows. Aw, Jon Snow died. Oh, he's alive! Huh."

"And here I was thinking you'd need a jump start for your loopy brain." Iris smiled kissing Dash's head as the baby put another slice into his mouth

"Nope. Brain good. All of me is good." Naruto said

"I'll say. After your performance last night, I'm still limping." Iris smiled before the two kissed before Iris noticed a notepad, "What's this?"

"I've been trying to remember the last 4 months in the Speed Force, but I can't for some reason. I remember coming out of it now but not what I witnessed when I was inside." Naruto said before an alert came on his phone, "Linda needs me, and Cisco at a crime scene."

"Oh, that's okay. I should probably get started on Caitlin and your neglected wedding plans. It's gonna take me forever to get through this binder, so-"

"Oh, I looked through it. I found some potential caterers, I got her her favorite flowers, I found a few venues with an amazing view, I got her that seven tier raspberry chocolate cake she loves so much. Can you have her look through it and pick out anything she'd like?"

"Sure." Iris smiled hesitantly which Naruto noticed but he had to go so he raced off resolving to chat later while Iris sighed and looked to Dash and her eyes widened seeing him smiling as lightning danced through his eyes and quickly she held the baby as he was about to speed crawl away

Loft Complex

Linda and Singh walked into the building, "What do we got, Linda?"

"Not much to go off. The only witness was an elderly resident, and she's still pretty rattled." Linda said

"Hey." Naruto greeted

"Nate." Singh smiled before the two hugged, "We missed you man, how was Japan?"

"Amazing. You and the husband should really go sometime." Naruto said

"We have been looking for a place to take a vacation too, Japan could work. Thanks, Nate." Singh smiled before everyone frowned as they arrived at the destroyed elevator

"Whoa. He's everywhere." Naruto said looking at the blood that painted the walls with a man dead

"As far as we can tell, it dropped him a hundred stories," Linda said

"Were you able to ID the vic?" Singh asked

"Yeah. Kurt Weaver. Worth billions. Capital B." Linda said

"What do you think, Nate?" Singh asked

"You see the impacts on the ceiling? And the repeated lateral stress fissures on the frame? This guy didn't just drop. He was shaken to death." Naruto said before everyone looked up as Cisco arrived

"Excuse me. Coming through. CCPD Tech Consultant. That's right. Look at the badge. That means it's official." Cisco said causing Naruto to smile as his friend walked through the crowd over to them

"He's aware that badge is plastic, right?" Singh asked

"I don't think he cares," Naruto said

"Hey, so sorry I'm late. The curls were not cooperating this morning." Cisco smiled but saw the elevators and looked away, "Oh, good Lord. Why would you show me that?"

"We think this is because of some weird technical glitch, and you're our weird tech expert," Linda said

"This completely ruins Sriracha for me." Cisco muttered before he plugged his tablet into the elevator, "That shouldn't be there."

"What is it?" Naruto asked causing Cisco to turn his tablet

"It's encrypted code. This wasn't a glitch. This was a hacker."

Later, Uzumaki Labs

Cisco plugged a flash drive into the main computer, "The Cortex's quantum algorithm should decrypt this code in no time. That should help us ID our new hacker. But while we wait, I got a little welcome back gift for you." Cisco said turning to Naruto and wing him over, "Come, come. Walk with ya boy. Gather round, class."

"Ka-blam!" Cisco yelled removing the sheet off of Naruto's suit

"I mean, that was a cool reveal and everything, but I've been in that suit for a while now," Naruto said

"Yeah, but you don't know what you don't know. And underneath all this beautiful work of art, I've built in self-repairing armor, nano-liquid circuitry, full-spectrum scanning, and a whole bunch of other big words. Chief among them. An update to your hub. This thing is loaded with up to date maps, schematics, delivery menus. You know that Thai place you like so much?"

"Yeah, the Pad See Ew." Naruto nodded

"You know how we Pad See do." Cisco smiled as he and Naruto hugged

"What else does it do?" Naruto asked

"Well, lucky for you, I even wrote you an instruction manual," Cisco said handing Naruto a large 500-page binder

"For real?" Naruto asked getting a shrug from Cisco, with a sigh Naruto speed read the entire binder, "Okay, so the deadlock function, floatation device, Babel Protocol, and plasma cannon can go."

"You're serious?" Cisco asked as Naruto placed the binder into his hands

"Cisco, I don't need most of this stuff." Naruto walked over to a piece of paper and began to write out some functions he would like, "Try these."

"Sure," Cisco said looking at the list,

"Felicity, I need your help with something," Naruto called about to walk to Felicity's office when Iris caught up with him,

"Hey babe, don't forget we have an evening training session."

"Oh, I canceled that.' Naruto said

"You canceled it?" Iris asked

"Yeah, we need to talk later," Naruto said causing Iris to look confused as Felicity entered with Caitlin

"What's up?"Felicity asked

"I reviewed the footage of when you guys brought me back and a portal opened up behind the Quark Sphere taking it to the city when the Speed Force portal opened," Naruto said showing a still of the small portal behind the Quark Sphere as the bazooka struck it pushing it into the portal,

"Okay," Felicity said

"I remember a bus being right in front of the portal, meaning its occupants could have been affected by the dark matter that washed out along with me."

"We need to find out," Caitlin said just as Gideon appeared

"Unauthorized breach detected," Gideon announced and immediately Naruto and Caitlin headed down

Breach Room

Frost emerged as she and Naruto stood in front of a breach, "Ready?" Naruto asked

"For anything," Frost smirked cold smoke coming from her hands before Cisco arrived

"Hey, hey. Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold your fire!" Cisco yelled getting between the and the breach as Gypsy arrived, "Hey, you wanna give me a little more notice next time? You know, people who wanna kill us come through here, right?"

"Oh. My bad, guys." Gypsy said

"Hey, Gypsy." Naruto waved as Caitlin went back to normal

"Hey, welcome back." Gypsy smiled before she looked to Cisco, "Okay. So, you almost ready for our date?"

"Uh, yeah, almost. Um, I hit a snag in trying to decrypt this hacker code for the CCPD I mean, you know how we do, and just, kind of, like, the matrix-you care about none of this. Just give me, like, one hour. Two tops."

"He's ready now," Naruto said causing the two to look at him and Caitlin

"You're still here," Cisco said getting nods from his friends

"Go on your date, Cisco. We'll hold down the fort." Naruto smiled

"You sure?" Cisco asked

"Yeah. Go." Naruto smiled

"Alright." Cisco smiled turning to Gypsy

Meanwhile

A man was driving down the road listening to music when the radio went from pop to hardcore rock music, the man confused quickly tried to change it back but gasped when the screen turned purple with digital code before it said Kilg%re, "No!"

The car began to drive itself and turned to stop as the man looked horrified at the purple glowing eyes of an overweight balding man before the car sped off

Uzumaki Labs

Felicity used in her work when an alert appeared, "Guys? There's a car going 120 swerving between lanes. Somebody's gonna get killed." Felicity said

"Got it," Naruto said before he sped off

Street

The man screamed in fear as he couldn't stop the car when The Flash appeared and stomped on the hood of tbe car causing it to stand upright on the front bumper before it slammed back down

Later

The car was brought to the basement of Uzumaki Labs with Naruto, Iris, Felicity, and Caitlin examining it, "That could've been a lot worse." Caitlin said getting a nod

"Okay, so Linda talked to the driver, Tim Kwon. He's fine. She's gonna question him and see if they can figure out who did this."

"Felicity, what do we got?" Naruto asked

"The same weird code from the elevator murder scene." Felicity frowned showing the code to the team

"Wait, doesn't that mean -"

"Our hacker's got a hit list." Naruto finished for Iris

Caitlin noticed something, "It looks like a virus." she said taking the tablet and after a moment the code turned into a DNA helix, "It looks like an organic virus."

"But with a digital sub-base." Felicity said, "Our killer isn't just hacking machines. He's controlling them."

"Our hacker's not a hacker. He's a meta." Naruto sighed

"Lucky." Felicity said causing everyone to look at her, "C'mon guys the power to control technology, a nerds dream."

Naruto smiled, "Is there any connection between the two victims?"

"There's nothing online. But their names Weaver, Kwon. They sound very familiar to me." Felicity said

"I know, wait." Naruto sped off and returned with a magazine, "Tim Kwon. Kurt Weaver. Sheila Agnani, and Ramsey Deacon. They went to MIT."

"Now I remember, you and Sheila used to be cozy,"

"Before I got with you." Naruto nodded

"Four years ago, Kurt Weaver and Tim Kwon created an app in their garage with two other programmers. Some kind of malware called Kilgore. And then they sold it off to a big tech company." Felicity said

"So that's how they made their money." Caitlin nodded

"I remember Ramsey was pissed and claimed that Sheila, Tim, and Kurt stole his ideas. He may want revenge." Felicity said

"But why get it now?" Iris asked

"Maybe something has changed in the last day that gave him the courage he needed to finally go through with it," Naruto said

"Like a wave of dark matter hitting him and giving him his powers." Felicity frowned

"We need to find him, quickly," Iris said

"Can you find anything on his financials?" Naruto asked Felicity who nodded,

"I got an idea."

Naruto stepped behind Felicity and raised an eyebrow at what he was looking at, "What is that?" he asked

"It's something Cisco and I have been working on for the last 4 months. We call it God's Eye it is able to hack any type of technology using a camera and satellite tracking. It feeds information gathered back to us." Felicity smiled as the device worked its magic

"Wow. How long will it take?" Naruto asked

"Done." Felicity smiled

"Damn," Naruto said impressed

"He's a block away from CCPD."

"He's going after Kwon," Naruto said speeding off

Alley

Ramsey walked down the alley to the CCPD, determined to get his revenge, when he suddenly paused he sensed a massive amount of tech, when the Flash arrived, "Flash."

"You're not killing anyone else," Flash said

"They ruined my life and if you don't move, I'll kill you too." Ramsey threatened

"If that was supposed to scare someone, you failed," Naruto said

"I smell technology." Ramsey smiled before his eyes turned purple with a square pupil and Flash immediately felt his body being ripped apart causing him to clutch his ribs as he fell to his knees

Uzumaki Labs

The suits sensors alerted the team to Naruto's body being out through a lot of trauma, "Nate!" Iris yelled

"Oh no, the nanites in his body." Caitlin gasped

"Nate, get away from him!" Felicity yelled

Alley

Flash held in his screams of pain, "I used to be such a huge fan of yours." Ramsey said before he saw Linda and Kwon leaving CCPD and his lapse in concentration gave Flash a window to sped away,

Flash panted as the pain disappeared before he looked to Ramsey who was making his way to Linda and Kwon, "Okay." Flash said stepping out from his cover, "First Step!"

Naruto punched forward and an explosion of wind slammed into Ramsey slamming him into a wall as the air cannon beat him into tbe wall and when it let up, Ramsey fell forward unconscious

"Bringing in Ramsey," Flash said

Nightfall, Naruto's Home

Iris was sitting on the couch, when she looked up as Naruto walked in, "Hey." he smiled

"Hey," Iris said watching as Naruto sat down beside her

"I need you to let it out," Naruto stated getting a look of confusion from Iris

"Huh?"

"I can tell that your upset with me for leaving. I didn't hesitate and in that moment, it seemed like I was perfectly okay with leaving her to go into the speed force with no hesitation. But that isn't true, I was scared as hell, but it was my burden to bare and I couldn't let you or the others know about my fear. I left you to explain what happened to me without revealing anything that gave away my identity, you had to consistently lie. That would be emotionally taxing on anyone.

This would also explain why you threw yourself into your new role on the team, it's simply a way for you to distract from my absence, so of course there will be conflict in that area, you spent too much time in that role and it will be hard for us to adjust now that I'm back. You're justified in your anger, you're human. Nobody wants to be left behind, not even for justified, understandable reasons."

Iris had tears in her eyes before she slapped Naruto and hugged him tightly sobbing while Naruto just held her, whispering how sorry he was,

Meanwhile, Unknown Location

The unknown woman walked over to the man in the hovercraft as he played a holographic piano, "Ah, one of my childhood favorites. Schubert's Unfinished Eighth Symphony, " she said

"Unfinished until now," Devoe said

Read more: . /view_episode_ ?tv-show=the-flash-2014&episode=s04e02

"You didn't." the woman smiled

"It was surprisingly simple to extrapolate the remaining movements once I familiarized myself with the body of his work." Devoe bragged

"All 600 of his works?" the woman asked amazed

"I woke up early this morning." Devoe said dismissing the piano, "Do you have an update?"

"Subject One was in a confrontation with the Flash, and has been taken off the grid." the woman said as Devoe frowned

"He was supposed to be locked up in the meta-human wing at Iron Heights." Devoe frowned

"Flash, he's more...unpredictable than you thought. What do we do?"

"Find him, and the others. We need to get to them before Flash does." Devon said an irritated frown on his face

Next Day

Naruto canceled training again to have an outing with friends at paintball and they decimated the competition currently he, Cisco, Caitlin, Cecile, Linda, Iris, and Felicity were eating at the park with Iris and Cecile coming from a doctors appointment,

Everyone made small talk before Caitlin's phone vibrated, "Oh, my gosh. They broke up. The Wexler-Waclawiks broke up."

"For real?" Naruto asked

"Yes." Caitlin smiled

"Hell yeah," Naruto said as he and Caitlin high fived

"Uh, who are the Wexler-Wa-claws-wilix, and why are we happy that their love is dead?" Cisco asked

"They're a couple that was getting married at the Propizio the weekend of the 2nd. Which means now the venue is open." Caitlin smiled

"That's amazing. What good luck." Cecile said

"Mmm-hmm. So now we just have to put a deposit down." Caitlin smiled on her phone

"I'll run it over," Naruto said

"Nope, already covered, babe," Caitlin said showing her phone as she sent the deposit getting a shrug from Naruto before everyone's phone vibrated and began beeping

"Oh, God. Breach alert, guys. We gotta go." Linda said before everyone got up with the exception of Cecile, Iris, and Felicity and left

Uzumaki Labs, Breach Room

Naruto, Cisco, Linda, and Caitlin appeared and watched the breach but they all sighed as Harry walked out with a duffel, "Harry." Naruto smiled walking over

"Allen." Harry smiled dropping the duffel as they shared a hug and Harry exchange greetings with everyone

"Um, everything ok?" Naruto asked seeing the duffel

"I spent the summer assembling a support staff for her, so-"

"Oh, like a Team Quick?" Cisco asked

"No."

"Team Jesse." Caitlin offered

"No."

"Jesse and the Quicksters," Naruto said

"They're not called that." Harry sighed

"Well, they should be. That sounds like an awesome team." Linda said

"It is an awesome team because I assembled it. But then, Jesse goes and kicks me off the team, all right? Apparently, I'm too much like me, whatever that means. I push too hard. You know, too many tests. Too many training sessions. You know, I don't allow the team enough time for their personal bonding. I don't understand millennials. Anyway. They took a vote. I'm out. I don't have a home to return to now. I can't even go back to my own Earth."

"So you need to crash here till you and Jesse patch things up.' Naruto said getting a nod, "Well your family, and this place has 600 levels, one could be converted to a room for you."

"Thanks." Harry nodded before alarms began to Blair and Gideon appeared

"211 at First National and O'Sullivan Bank," Gideon said

"We'll check it out," Naruto said before he and Linda left

Earlier

An Uber driver was confused as he worked on his phone, 'What? I'm sorry, I don't know why the app crashed. But, uh, this one's on the house."

"Thank you." a woman said before she got out the car as the Uber driver got back on his phone, while the lady found a penny, "Oh. Find a penny, pick it up, then all day you'll have good luck. So true."

The lady with the penny walked into the bank, and an overweight security guard smiled at her, "Ah, afternoon, ma'am."

"It is a good afternoon, Mr. Security Man." the woman greeted before the man began to choke and stumbled into a ladder where a wonder had to grab onto a security camera to avoid falling

A man looked at the commotion and accidentally knocked over a cup of coffee onto a computer causing it sparks to fly while another woman ran out on her phone screaming at her mother

Unbothered the lady walked back into the vault to the table filled with cash and began to fill up bags, before making her way out and saw the Uber still there, "Aww, you waited for me." she said getting into the car

Flash and Lady Flash sped down the road, "I see her." Lady Flash said

"Becky?" Flash asked causing Lady to look at him

"You know her?"

"Oh yeah," Flash said as the Uber pulled off and a man fell spilling marbles on the road

Flash and Lady Flash jumped over the marbles and Flash vibrated through the car pausing long enough to grab Becky and the money she stole and vibrated out of it, while Lady Flash returned the money

Uzumaki Lab, Cortex

Becky gasped as she looked around and saw Naruto in his street clothes while Flash stood behind him, "Nathan?" Becky gasped

"Hey, Becky." Naruto smiled before the two hugged, but she looked hesitant to look at Flash, as Linda walked in, "Becky Sharpe. 24 years old, no priors. You've had a rough go of it in the last three years you've lived in Central City, been rear-ended four times, your identity was stolen twice, a cat burglar literally burgled your cat."

"A string of bad luck doesn't mean you can go and rob banks, Becky.' Naruto frowned before he brought up footage of the portal he exited a few days ago, "See, I think you were exposed to dark matter on that city bus."

"I think I would know if I was exposed to dark matter." Becky scoffed

"Look, getting powers is overwhelming. I'm sure you don't know how they work or what you should do with them." Naruto said

"I have some idea." Becky frowned, "Listen, my entire life has been one piece of crummy luck after the next. I have only ever been dealt bad hands. But I knew one day the universe would see it made a mistake. And then I'd have the run of the table. I got on that bus, and Lady Luck smiled on me."

"And what if your good luck proves fatal to someone else?" Flash asked causing Becky to frown

"Becky, you aren't a violent person. The last thing I want to see if you locked up behind bars like some lunatic." Naruto said

"What am I supposed to do?" Becky asked

"My team and I work with metas, let us run some tests and make some tech that will compress your luck so that it can't affect anyone but yourself. Then I'll convince Flash to take you wherever you want to go." Naruto said causing Becky to look thoughtful

"You always made time for me Nathan, so I will trust you." Becky nodded causing Naruto to smile

Later

Becky was in the danger room in a simulation of being in a casino with her powers activated inside the room, while Harry, Caitlin, and Cisco watched her

"Discrete quantum particles are connected, and when triggered, they simulate a synchronicity that, to the untrained eye to the common eye could seem like luck," Harry said watching her while readings of her field of energy expanded as she continued to win

"So if Becky can affect the particles around her in a positive way, then their connected particles start spinning negatively," Caitlin said

"So when good things happen to her, bad things happen all around her. Great, she's got a good luck field." Cisco sighed

"Can you make something to keep the field from expanding to those around her?" Caitlin asked as Cisco and Harry looked thoughtful

"I have an idea," Cisco said heading to his workshop with Harry following

Hour Later

Becky was presented with an ace of spades necklace, "Okay, Becky you have the ability to give off a quantum field, giving good luck to yourself and bad luck to anyone in close proximity to you, presumably by displacing the ambient luck from those people and then channeling it into yourself. However, prolonged and deliberate use of your powers to amass more luck for your benefit increases your quantum field, allowing you to spread bad luck over a greater range. Apparently, your powers also work passively by nature; meaning that, at base levels, they only operate to turn things to your favor like finding money on the ground to consistently winning the lottery. But in the event that an otherwise unfavorable outcome is imminent or at least in potential of happening, your probability field becomes more aggressive to the point where bad things however improbable will occur to those who stand or will stand, in her way leaving you unhindered and unscathed, along with anyone or anything you might be protecting in her endeavors. As a side note, because of your meta-human abilities doing the job for you, you only have to be present at any given location for them to influence probability itself localized around that area to your advantage, you have practically no means of predicting, with detailed precision, how outcomes to complex scenarios would play out while under your influence making your powers more defensive than offensive during confrontations." Naruto explained to Becky her powers as she admired the necklace

"This necklace will allow you to keep your powers but negate the effects on people who don't wish to do you harm. It is connected to an A.I and will monitor your field and surroundings, so long as you don't do anything illegal like rob another bank or try to kill someone your powers will be at your disposal." Cisco said getting a nod

"So have you figured out where you want to go?" Flash asked Becky who smiled and nodded

Finished

Trying to get this Thinker arc over quickly, Crossover for this season will be Death of Superman, Naruto has missed Throne of Atlantis and Justice League vs Teen Titans


	47. Helen

CCPD, CSI Lab

Linda's head shot up with a smile as she moaned, while she arched her back with her blouse bunched up over her breast while her jeans were pulled down to her knees and her thong moved to the side allowing Naruto to slam into her from behind, while her groping her ass, before she leaned back into him and the two shared a kiss, as Naruto caressed her breast "You're amazing." Linda moaned panting as she slammed her hips back into Naruto before grinding her hips against him

"So are you," Naruto replied, as he licked up along her neck

Linda moaned holding the back of Naruto's head, as he continued to slam into her, as he began to sucked on her neck, as Linda started to grind against him while holding his ass check tightly, Naruto smirked and lightly bit her, causing her to throw her head back and release a loud moan, as her orgasm ripped through her body causing her to shake, as Naruto came with a grunt, before they kissed each other, as Naruto slapped her ass loudly causing her to moan

"You must've really needed a pick me up if you called me for this," Naruto said moaning as he removed himself from Linda who sped off and returned clean and in a new pair of pants

"I did, but that isn't why I called." Linda said handing him a photo from the satellite of a bus with 12 passengers, "So far we encountered 2 of the bus metas and there are still 10 out there."

"How hard can it be to track down ten bus passengers?" Naruto asked

"Well, according to the Department of Transportation, over 900 people rode that bus that day," Linda said

"What about the bus driver?" Naruto asked

"That's where things get more interesting. He's dead. Drowned in his own bathtub." Linda said

"That's not too suspicious." Naruto frowned

"What do you know about Devoe?"

"The name is familiar to me, but I can't quite remember why. All I get is seeing the name in the future and hearing it from Kadabra. But this guy is smart. I mean, the Samuroid pushing you guys to bring me back, me not coming out of the place you thought I would, the bus being in the exact right place to be hit by dark matter It was planned. Scary planned."

"Okay, let's look closer into the bus driver's death. It may give us a lead." Linda said

"I'll have Felicity pull up the autopsy report from the coroner's office," Naruto replied before the two walked downstairs and paused seeing the news crew with the Mayor

"You know, some of you may not realize, but before I was mayor, I was a cop in this very precinct. And it's because of these men and women every family in Central City can sleep comfortably at night. Detective Linda Park. Keep up the good work. What do you say, Linda?"

Naruto and Linda watched as the cameras turned onto them as Linda raised an eyebrow, "Huh, I'll do that." she said before the crew turned back to Mayor Bellows

"And that's why she's not a politician." Bellows smiled as the duo left

Naruto and Linda went home and took a shower together before they made their way to Uzumaki Labs, the elevator dinged as the door opened while the two kissed before Naruto saw a Danny Trejo looking guy in the hall

"This facility is poorly guarded." the man said

Linda called upon her light while Naruto created two Chidori's and they were about to attack but Cisco arrived, "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Okay. Power down."

Linda and Naruto looked at Cisco while the man wondered why his powers weren't working, "Oh, good. You're both here."

"Cisco, who is this?" Naruto asked

"This is Breacher. AKA Gypsy's father." Cisco said

"Oh. Yeah, I, um, can see the resemblance.' Linda lied

'There is no resemblance.' Breacher said

"Least you know that," Naruto commented before Cisco loudly continued to speak

"So, you know how Gypsy's kind of a big deal collector on Earth-19? Well, her boss is her dad. Who decided to pay us a little surprise visit at the perfect time." Cisco said causing Naruto to gain a look of realization and hold in his laughter, "Which is why I decided to show him around where I work. You know?"

"I'm Nathan Allen." Naruto smiled

"Cisco's personal assistant." Breacher nodded

"His what?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow as Cisco walked in front of him looking him in the eyes

"And he is the best personal assistant I've ever had. He stays late, starts early. One day, I'll be working for him."

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked quietly

"I wanted to impress him, and now I can't stop." Cisco whispered before he motioned to Linda, "Linda Park."

"A fellow officer of the law. You, I can respect." Breacher nodded

"Oh, thank you." Linda smiled

"And Harry Wells back there," Cisco said as Harry leaned on the wall behind Breacher who glared at him

"You look like someone I once sent my daughter to kill." Breacher said

"I get that a lot." Harry nodded

"Uh, I thought maybe someone would want to give him the, uh, the old look-see," Cisco said

'Great idea. Um, Allen, Detective Park, why don't you give Gypsy's father here the nickel tour of the facilities?" Harry asked before with shrugs the two heroes lead Breacher away while Harry looked to Cisco who was leaning on the wall

"I've had to pee for, like, three hours." Cisco moaned

Moments Later

Naruto, Linda, Felicity, and Iris were in the cortex when Caitlin walked in, "Why is the scariest person I've ever seen roaming our halls?" she asked

"Cisco." Everyone said

"Oh." Caitlin nodded

"Okay, so, I've got the coroner's report for the death of the bus driver, but it doesn't seem like there are any signs of foul play," Felicity said

"Aside from him being the one guy that could have told us who else was on that bus." Naruto sighed

"They logged his personal effects, let's see Credit cards, cash, receipts, um-" Iris listed moving aside photos when Naruto noticed something,

"Wait, go back." Naruto said causing Iris to go back to a Private Investigator business card, 'Helen Smith."

"That name mean anything to you?" Caitlin asked

"She used to be a cop until she got kicked off the force." Naruto frowned

"For what?" Felicity asked

"It's a long story." Naruto sighed before a photo of Helen appeared (Hayley Atwell), "That's her."

"She's hot," Felicity noted

"The I.O.U. is dated the same day that I came out of the Speed Force," Naruto said

"You think Helen was on the bus that day? Maybe she's a meta-human now?" Linda asked

"I'll pay her a visit," Naruto said before he walked off with everyone watching him

"Iris." Linda said causing Iris to look and see everyone watching her, "Spill."

"Okay, Helen was CCPD's lead detective during the murder investigation of Judy Gimlin, one of Nate's first cases as a Junior CSI wherein Helen was his superior. They were dating at the time when Mrs. Gimlin was stabbed to death and her husband was the prime suspect. Nate having gone through something similar with what happened to his family, was determined to get the truth out more than anyone and discovered that Helen fabricated evidence and tried to get her to right her wrong but she refused, so Nate testified against her, leading to Helen dishonorably being kicked off from the police force and driving a deep wedge in their relationship."

"When you say dated, how serious we talking about?" Linda asked

"Well the date is a strong word, they were more sex buddies than boyfriend-girlfriend," Iris said

Smith Investigations

Naruto walked up the stairs hearing arguing, "That bitch! She's sleeping with my brother!?"

"Calm down."

"She wants to go behind my back! She destroyed my life!"

Naruto heard the muffled arguing and when he got off the steps, down the hall a window shattered as a man's head was slammed through it, "And then there's the matter of your bill." Helen said before she looked up and saw Naruto standing there

"Don't mind me. This looks entertaining." Naruto smiled watching as Helen smirked before the whimpering man gave her the money and stumbled off with Naruto watching him

Turning around Naruto saw Helen leave the door open and walk into her office/apartment, before he walked in and looked around, "Been a long time Nate, what brings you by?"

"Just wanted to-"

"What check up on me?" Helen asked with a scoff, "It's been 5 years, and you want to make up now."

"Depends do you regret what you did?" Naruto asked

"Why would I?" Helen asked raising an eyebrow, "He was guilty."

"Maybe of another crime, but not that one." Naruto frowned,

"That man was nothing like your father, and you chose to throw me under the bus for him, Helen said

"I chose to do my job." Naruto frowned, "I told you to trust me and be patient till I found some damning evidence but you chose to contaminate the crime scene and as a result of that he walked, and you were kicked off the force."

Helen stood up glaring, "A mobster would have been behind bars with what I did."

"And a murderer would still be at large." Naruto returned

"Why are you here?" Helen asked

"Were you on the 405 bus few days ago around noon?" Naruto asked

"That's a very specific question, Helen said

"Uzumaki Labs is under contract with CCPD as a CSI consultant and your I.O.U was found amongst the deceased bus driver's personal effects."

"Deceased? Well, that's one less "U" I owe. " Helen shrugged

"Answer the question please,, Naruto said

"You walk into my office after five years like nothing ever happened, and ask me for a favor? I smell a mystery."

"It's not a favor. It's information."

"Tomato, Tomahto. How much is this information worth?" Helen asked

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked

"I know something you don't. And you need to know it badly, otherwise, you'd never swallow your pride and face me after what you did." Helen said

"After what I did?" Naruto asked stepping forward aggressively while Helen clenched her fist ready to fight, watching as Naruto calmed himself, "Helen. The people on that bus were exposed to a dangerous substance."

"Dangerous? Dangerous like what? Like Ebola?" Helen asked

"Were you on the bus?" Naruto asked

"No." Helen said getting a nod from Naruto who turned on his heel and headed for the door, "Hey." Naruto paused and looked at her, blinking as a camera flash blinded him,

"What the hell?" Naruto asked blinking the spots out his eyes

"Masturbation material." Helen shrugged as Naruto made to say something but shook his head

"Ok, Naruto said turning to leave when a gun was put to his forehead his face as two men entered the office

"Ah, crap." Helen sighed

Moments Later, Rooftop

Naruto was handcuffed to a pipe as the two men held Helen by her ankles over the ledge, "Guys, you don't want to do this! I don't know what you want. Let's talk about this. Put me down."

"Whoa!" The men screamed loosening their grip

"Don't put me down! Don't put me down!" Helen yelled before Naruto heard stretching as the men looked shocked as he easily snapped the cuffs and sped forward, tapping the sides of the man's head and as he stopped their heads slammed into each other knocking them unconscious

Naruto looked over the ledge and saw Helen on the ground with her legs stretched out

"I guess she was on that bus,", Naruto said as Helen looked up to him completely freaked out

Later, Uzumaki Labs

Iris walked down the hall humming before she saw a Chuck Taylor attached to a leg that was stretching from the med bay, and screamed running down the hall beside the leg, "Hey, guys? What the hell?"

Everyone besides Cisco was in the med bay with Helen "What happened to me?"

"Breathe, okay?" Naruto said as he and Caitlin took deep breaths

"I am breathing. Okay."

"Clearly this guy is a bus meta," Iris said to Felicity

"This is interesting. The dark matter has polymerized Helen's cells."

"What the hell is dark matter, and why is it in my cells?" Helen asked

"You're saying the walls of every cell in his body have elasticized?" Caitlin asked

"I'm saying they formed an unbreakable bond at the atomic level. Now you can stretch these cells and stretch these cells." Harry explained

"Like Silly Putty," Felicity said

"Like Silly Putty." Harry nodded

"I'm Silly Putty?" Helen asked

"No." Harry and Caitlin said

"Kinda." Naruto nodded

"Nathan! You and your friends better put me back together." Helen yelled

"I just need a sample of blood," Caitlin said walking forward and taking Helen's arm but Helen tried to rip it away and ended up stretching her arm causing Caitlin to gasp and stumble back her hand slamming onto a bottle of baby powder that hit Helen in the face causing her to gasp before she sneezed

Everyone looked at her face in horror as it was now stretched out into her hands, "Oh, is that my face?" Helen asked

CC Jitters

Gypsy sat across from her dad after he scared off some guy looking to plug up his tablet, "Daddy, I know you love me, and I love you." she said as Breacher smiled nodding, "I really like Cisco, and I need you two to get along. So do you think that you can try to do that?"

"I'll do anything for you, petal." Breacher said as Cisco arrived with mugs

"Ah, three coffees. How about you, huh? Ready for some hot java?" Cisco asked taking a cup and sitting beside Gypsy who grabbed one

"We don't have coffee on my Earth. Crops were destroyed. My world was attacked, invaded by the worst, most evil creatures in the multiverse. I'll never drink coffee again." Breacher growled as Cisco grabbed the other mug

"Two for me." Cisco smiled

"It's okay. Daddy, why don't I get you a tea?" Gypsy getting a nod and smile from her father

"Like a relaxing tea?" Cisco asked

"Yeah." Gypsy nodded before she stood up and walked off as Cisco sat down

"Pop a squat. Uh, I know from a friend who is also a father, how important his daughter is to him. And I just wanted to let you know how important your daughter is to me. And that after you and I get to know each other a little, maybe we might find that we're not so different." Cisco smiled sitting back proudly as he sipped his coffee

"I'm going to hunt you." Breacher started causing Cisco to choke, "You're not worthy of her."

"Isn't that for her to decide?" Cisco asked

"Ten." Breacher said

"Also, I could have sworn you said, uh, you were gonna hunt me. What, like a deer?" Cisco asked

"I have hunted some of the worst breach criminals in history. Marla the Dark Lord. Soolunga of Sheerdra. The Sand People of Scar. You will be easy prey. Nine." Breacher said before Cisco frowned

"Listen, I have tried to be polite with you, but this is going a little too far. I get that you're overprotective-"

"Eight." Breacher interrupted

"Are you counting?" Cisco asked

"For the next 24 hours, I will be hunting you throughout this city. We will not use our powers. But when it's over, my daughter will be free of you. Seven." Breacher said

"Do you do this with all her boyfriends?" Cisco asked

"I hunted her last one, yes." Breacher nodded

"Where is he now?" Cisco asked

"I don't know." Breacher shrugged causing Cisco to sit back smiling

"So, he got away," Cisco said

"I don't know where you go when you die." Breacher replied causing Cisco to frown, "Five."

"You just skipped six," Cisco said

"I know. Four. And don't try to breach. I'll know it if you do. You can't hide from me. So if I were you, I would start running, Cisky." Breacher glared as Cisco with a chuckle stood up and ran while Breacher sighed, "Three, two, one."

Gypsy walked back with her father's tea and saw Cisco, and her dad gone, "Damn. He's hunting him." she sighed

With Naruto

Naruto whistled a tune, as he made his way up to Caitlin's old apartment, he had just finished completely moving all his stuff out of Linda's apartment and was ready to pick up the last few boxes Caitlin had only to pause when he approached the door but paused seeing a curved blade on the ground and a message on the door

"We missed you. Come back soon."

Naruto glared, picking up the blade he left

Uzumaki Labs

Naruto walked into Cisco's workshop to see Harry working before Cisco crawled out if a vent, "Um, what are you doing?" he asked

"Yeah, do you think it's wise to be sneaking around a technologically weaponized facility?" Harry asked

"It's a lot safer than what I'm up against out there, so," Cisco said walking to a shelf

"Coffee didn't go well, I take it?" Naruto asked

"Well, Gypsy's dad wants to hunt me for 24 hours to see if I'm worthy of his daughter. No powers so, don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do about that." Cisco said

"Fight back." Naruto and Harry said as one

"I swear, it's like you both are trying to listen, but just nod while thinking of something else," Cisco replied

"Look, Cisco. All fathers want their daughter to be with someone who can protect them. You running away instead of confronting your adversary is cowardly, and you Cisco Ramon are not a coward."

"But I can't use my powers," Cisco said

"So. Your a black belt martial artist and a genius. Sure he's more experienced than you but your faster and stronger. Your powers aren't what make you dangerous, its that big hyperactive brain of yours." Naruto said

"Okay, you're right. 'Cause he may be the Predator, but I'm the Schwarzenegger." Cisco nodded while Naruto caught Breacher's scent

"He's coming," Naruto said and immediately Cisco got back into the vent while Breacher appeared in the doorway

"He was here." Breacher stated

"Uh, he went that way," Harry said as Naruto nodded before Breacher walked off and Naruto smiled before he walked off mentally wishing Cisco luck,

Cortex

Helen frowned looking around, "This is a pretty nice setup, you guys got here." she said as the news appeared covering Linda arresting Mayor Bellows for ordering the attack on her

"Thanks." Naruto said walking into the room, "Though I'm surprised your still here."

"Caitlin offered to help me learn to control my powers. These powers can really help me with my investigations." Helen shrugged

"Hm." Naruto nodded before he looked to Caitlin, "Hey, any idea what this is?"

Caitlin's eyes widened, "Where,"

"Your apartment. It was outside the door with someone threatening you to come back. What's going on?" Naruto asked watching as Frost emerged

"It belongs to Amunet Black," Frost said ignoring Helen who looked at her in surprise

"And how does Amunet know about Caitlin?" Naruto asked watching as Frost shrugged

"Caitlin allowed me out every now and then, and I stumbled onto Amunet. She has a way of getting her hands on tech that shouldn't be on the streets, so I worked as her muscle hoping to meet her supplier. When you came out if the speed force we quit." Frost said taking the blade, "I'll deal with this."

"No, we will deal with this," Naruto said

"This is my problem," Frost replied

"No, it's ours. We are a family here. If she's threatening you, she's threatening all of us. And she will learn that that is a big mistake." Naruto said getting a small smile from Frost who yanked him forward into a kiss and when she pulled away and a blast of cold air left Naruto's mouth, "Nice."

"Wait a minute." Helen said as Naruto and the others looked at her, "You were struck by lightning, and show no signs of that ever being the case, and after you woke up from your coma reports of a streak began to circulate after. Flash hasn't been seen for months then you come back, Flash miraculously reappears."

Helen looked at Naruto who sighed as his suit manifested on his body minus the mask, "You're the Flash." watching as Naruto nodded

"Listen Helen. People change, most of us know what it's like to suddenly find yourself with extraordinary powers and be totally freaked out by it. So if you want, you're more than welcome to join us, use your powers to make a difference and help people again."

Helen looked at everyone and focused on Naruto, "If I agree you will never throw what happened in my face."

"I promise," Naruto said seriously

"Okay, fine." Helen nodded

Meanwhile

Breacher entered the active danger room to see it was a gym, with Cisco standing in the ring, "What is this?" he asked

"I love your daughter and I'm not going to run. You don't think I'm worthy of her, come find out." Cisco glared

Breacher smirked and nodded, "Okay." he said taking off his jacket and getting into the ring, "Let's go Cisky."

Breacher with his hands walked up to Cisco who shot forward in a show of speed Breacher didn't expect and he suffered a blow to tbe git that robbed him of his ability to breathe,

Breacher collapsed to his knees struggling, "H-how?" he wheezed

"I train under insane levels of gravity. It makes me stronger and faster and luckily it isn't fatal thanks to my metahuman physiology. Now you say I am not worthy of your daughter but I love her and I can protect her. If you still dont think so, get up and show me why I'm not worthy of her." Cisco said stepping back to allow Breacher to stand

Breacher finally got his second wind, and stood up looking at Cisco, "I hate you." he said causing Cisco to blink, "But I respect you. You're a steadfast warrior who would fight the fiercest of enemies to protect your friend and the only person I love."

"With my dying breath, sir," Cisco said looking to Gypsy who was in the control center watching with a small smile

"I know that, but I still hate you." Breacher said walking to his jacket as Gypsy breached into the room

"I have never seen him gush like that." Gypsy smiled

"That's gushing? I'm terrified to experience him loving me." Cisco said

"Well, that's my job." Gypsy smiled

"Oh, that's right." Cisco smiled before the two kissed

"I feel a code-17 breach in progress. We have to leave now, Cynthia." Breacher said causing Gypsy's eyes to snap open as Cisco looked surprised

"Cyn-Cynthia?" Cisco asked as Gypsy walked away, "Cynthia. What's your dad's name?"

"Josh." Breacher said causing Cisco to laugh

"Cynthia and Josh. That's great. Not so scary now, Cynthia."

"Keep calling me that. See what happens." Ghost challenged

"All right. See you around Gypsy." Cisco smiled

Later, Naruto, Cisco, and Harry went to a bar for his bachelor party, while Caitlin and the girls stayed with Cecile for the bachelorette party and they all had a good time

Finished

Helen will be a mix of Ralph Dibny and Jessica Jones


	48. Clifford Devoe

5 Years Ago, Devoe Household

Marlize walked into her home and paused in surprise as Clifford was energetically writing on a white board as he was surrounded by other with equations, "I've solved them." Clifford smiled at his wife

"Solved what?" Marlize asked walking forward

Riemann's hypothesis, Hilbert's 15th problem, standard conjectures on algebraic cycles, and the list goes on." Clifford smiled

"Clifford, this-"

"This is incredible! Ask me anything!" Clifford interrupted excitedly

"Um, who was Jack the Ripper?" Marlize asked watching as Clifford closed his eyes before they snapped out a second later

"The prevailing theory is there was a London barber by the name Aaron Kosminski who committed the crimes. He also suffered schizophrenic and delusional tendencies. But it was his nurse at the Colney Hatch Asylum! Catharine Jewell!" Clifford said smiling, "It's like every little bit of knowledge now resides inside my brain. I know every answer to every question ever asked."

"You're incredible!" Marlize smiled

"We're incredible! You made all of this possible! We now finally have the means to bring to the world the-" Clifford stopped suddenly and seemed to be struggling

"Clifford, are you okay?" Marlize asked before her husband collapsed, "Oh my God! Clifford! Clifford! Clifford!"

Later, Central City Hospital

Clifford sat with Marilze in the doctors office with a cane and a frown on his face, "Imagine your body as a river. There's a dam blocking your legs." the doctor explained

"My gastrocnemius muscles are degenerating, aren't they?" Clifford said causing the doctor to blink in surprise

"Well, yes. The symptoms are similar to-" the doctor began

"Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis." Clifford interrupted

"But your muscles are decaying faster and more rapidly than typical ALS. I believe this is something else." the doctor said

"Is that your medical diagnosis? That I have a case of something else?" Clifford asked patronizingly

"It's just we've never seen a case like oh-" Clifford snatched the folder from the doctor, "Yours before."

"An increase in complex fasciculation potential explains axonal membrane hyperexcitability. But it doesn't...Of course. When gamma wave activity exceeds 50 hertz, my acetylcholine receptors draw away from my nerve receptors instead of toward them." Clifford realized

"What did you say you're a professor of?" the doctor asked

"History." Clifford said looking up to the ceiling

"What's his prognosis?" Marlize asked

"Life expectancy for typical ALS is about two to five years." the doctor said

"In this chronodispersion, it would be half that. Complete paralysis will come first." Clifford said before he tossed the folder aeay in frustration

"Excuse us, please." Marlize said before the doctor left, "This doesn't make sense."

"My mind is drawing energy from my body, like a parasite feeding on an ailing host. I'm so close to everything I've ever dreamed of, only for it to be ripped away by this body." Clifford hissed in frustration as Marlize frowned before she shook her head

"No, no, no. We can stop this, Clifford. I'll never give up." Marlize said tears trailing down her cheeks

"2,600 individuals developed the meta-gene. They use it to rob jewelry stores and summon tornadoes. I use mine to save humanity, and I'm condemned? Dying wasn't part of our plan." Clifford said looking away from his wife, "I'd like a moment alone, please."

Marlize nodded and left as she wiped her face

Clifford sighed raggedly and placed a hand to his forehead, "Didn't anyone ever tell you that it was a give and take?" Wells asked causing Clifford to look up

"Harrison Wells. What brings you here?" Clifford asked watching as Wells rolled into the office and locked the door

"I'm a big fan of your work."

"Yes you mentioned that a few days ago at your epic failure of a presentation."

"What makes you think it went wrong?" Wells asked smirking

"You blew a hole into the city and now forever confined to that chair." Clifford said before to his surprise Wells stood up and walked to him

"The particle accelerator functioned just as I wanted it to. My name is Eobard Thawne and I'm going to help you out."

"Help me do what?' Clifford asked with narrowed eyes

"Save humanity." Thawne smirked

"What makes you thin-" Clifford paused as Wells held up a hand and an holographic news article appeared

Clifford Devoe aka The Thinker Failed Enlightenment

"You fail to beat The Flash. I want to help you change that outcome." Eobard Thawne said

"How?" Clifford asked watching as red lightning raced across Thawne's eyes

"First you're going to help me with my backup plan." Thawne smirked

Present Day

Naruto smiled in content as he with Caitlin, Iris, Felicity, Linda, and Diana after they returned home from their bachelorette festivities,

Kissing Caitlin and the others before he closed his eyes to catch some sleep,

Young Dash had got out of his crib and crawled to the living room and sat watching TV with the remote, Dash watched an old school gangster movie, when the sound of something being knocked over outside got his attention,

The screen door leading to the backyard, Dash could see a Racoon in the trash, looking up to the tv Dash saw the robber with a black mask amd frowmed glaring at the raccoon who bore a similar pattern around it's eyes

The raccoon was minding its business when it heard something and looked to see Dash crawl into the kitchen glaring at it, the Racoon growled at Dash who snarled crawling forward to the door and standing up with his face pressed against it,

The raccoon seemed to laugh and turned back to its chicken leg before it blinked as Dash vibrated through the glass and stormed over and snatched the chicken from it, the raccoon blinked as Dash tossed the chicken leg into the trash can

The racoon looked at the trash can and growled turning to Dash who was waiting with a slap, that caused the racoon to shriek in anger before it tackled Dash rolling around with Dash on top before the baby bit its leg before the two rolled into a wall with Dash upside down kicking the racoon in the face repeatedly

Naruto and the other adults were cuddled up asleep as the commotion continued,

Dash and the Racoon rolled down to the yard and got up so that they were standing across from each other sizing one another up, before Dash suddenly blinked and sneezed sharp darts of ice at the racoon who screeched and ducked to the ground as Dash laughed and began to forward as the racoon with a shriek jumped at him but Dash' entire body turned into ice cause the racoon to yelp in pain with its head collided with Dash

The baby laughed as his body returned to normal and he got onto the racoon and began to fight with it

The adults all groaned and looked up hearing the commotion before Naruto of bed and saw the racoom on top of Dash about to bite him but Dash slapped it away and got onto it and began to slam its head into the ground

"What is it?" Iris asked

"Dash is fighting a raccoon." Naruto said blinking owlishly

"What?" Caitlin asked as the girls all walked over and saw the baby toss the raccoon back before he yelled as he got onto it but in a flash, Naruto was there lifting his son laughing as the raccoon jumped back shrieking at Naruto and Dash only for Dash to sneeze and huge gust of wind that sent the raccoon flying into the distance

Naruto and the girls looked at the baby in shock as Dash laughed excitedly, "That's my boy." he said turning to see the girls looking at him in disbelief, "What?"

Morning

Amunet Black gave her signature creepy smile as she was underneath her club, looking at the chained up man she had beaten as she used his psycho-active tears that would make her rich, richer than her ex Goldface and with the money came the power so that she could move forward in her plans to be the one in charge of all illegal metahuman activity in the United States, but first she had to bring her icy weapon to heel

Suddenly lightning filled her base, Amunet looked around as her men were knocked out and tied up, quickly she tried to use her powers on the bucket of alnico alloy she had when a shiver went through her body as the temperature abruptly dropped while a hand was placed on her shoulder

Looking back, Amunet saw her 'weapon' Frost who smirked at her, "Hey."

Eyes widening, Amunet was frozen solid but still conscious as her eyes moved around watching as Flash freed her captive who rebuffed help and ran off, before he looked at her and walked up, as CCPD lead by Linda Park stormed inside while Naruto phased his hands into the ice and place the metahuman dampening cuffs on Amunet's wrist before Caitlin melted the ice and Linda took over

"Amunet Black you are under arrest." Linda began to mirandize Amunet as Frost and Flash fist bumped

Later, Uzumaki Labs

Naruto, Linda and Caitlin hugging walked into the cortex, and saw Iris, Felicity and Cisco inside, "Great job you guys." Iris smiled as she and Caitlin high fived followed by her and Linda

"Yeah, it was easier than I thought it would be. But Amunet is on her way to Iron Heights, and all of her weapons will be processed and shipped here for study." Naruto smiled before suddenly they heard cheering and turned around as Harry entered

"Harry, you seem to be in a good mood." Caitlin stated

"I am, my friends amd I have solved our mystery." Harry smiled

"Your what?" Naruto asked as everyone looked confused

"My friends." Harry repeated

"Is he saying friends'?" Naruto asked everyone

"I think he's being sarcastic." Caitlin replied as Cisco tapped Naruto's arm

"No, no, no. This is delirium. He's cracked from being awake all night. Hey, Harry, all of your friends are in this room." Cisco said

"I have other friends. You asked me to make new friends. I made new friends. It was a task. I complete tasks." Harry replied causing everyone to smile

"That's so great. I can't wait to meet them." Iris said

"Harry, you listened to me. I'm so proud of you." Cisco smiled walking forward

"Okay, there's no pride-" Harry began but noticed that Linda and Felicity were giving him a thumbs up, "Put that down. Look, my friends are smart. They've helped us, figure out who Devoe is."

"Who is he?" Naruto asked

"Gideon. If you would please." Harry said and a image of an middle aged man appeared

"Clifford Devoe." Naruto said his eyes wide causing everyone to look at him, "I remember him now."

"Really how?" Linda asked

"Well I never met him personally. His wife Marlize was my professor at Central City University, I spent a year in the Peace Core with her."

"Another one?" Cisco asked

"Not like that. " Naruto said shaking his head, "Marlize was scary smart, she has two doctorates in Mechanical Engineering and Advanced Robotics and a PhD in Inflationary Theory and Engineering. She believes technological advancements are the key to saving the world."

"Did you know that before or after you slept with her?" Caitlin asked with her arms crossed

"Before." Naruto shrugged, "If I remember correctly she and Clifford had a falling out when she found a journal of his detailing DeVoe's belief of technology killing humanity and a solution that required rebooting the masses' brains."

"Rebooting our brains?" Felicity asked

"Gideon, the night of the Particle Accelerator the footage I wanted you to go through, do you see Devoe on it anywhere?" Naruto asked before the cortex darkened and the footage of that faithful night began to play without any audio

The team saw Devoe and Marlize with a weird cap that Devoe put on when the accelerator was turned on before he struck by lightning,

"Gideon rewind." Harry said as everyone watched as the footage reversed, "Pause."

Harry walked to the weird cap, "This cap may be the key to how he got his abitiies. If we can recreate it and study it, we can figure out to reverse its effects."

"Guy keeps a low profile. No social media, no criminal record." Iris read Harry's report

"And we know where he's hiding. 43 Hibbard Lane."

"Let's go get him." Iris said

"No." Naruto shook his head, causing everyone to look at him, "We have no proof that he's done anything wrong. While knowing who he is this early is a nice change of pace we can not be sloppy taking him down. We need proof first.'

"How do we do that?'

"I'm just spitballing but his brain supercharged by dark matter could've enhanced his intelligence to insane levels."

"If his brain was supercharged than his body could be failing." Caitlin said getting a nod

"Chances are this guy has been watching us. So we return the favor." Naruto said with a shrug before a call came through on the phone

"Hello?" Felicity asked answering the call

"Overwatch, is Flash there?" Lyla asked

"Lyla? What's going on?" Naruto asked

"Just over twelve hours ago, Nigerian Prime Minister Samuel Abidoyo was taken hostage while attending an international technology summit in Lagos. We believe this to be the work of ATLAS, a leading anti-Western terrorist organization founded by former Chechen separatists. The leader sent out a video to all governments. Sending it to you now."

"Why isn't Argus or the military doing anything?" Naruto asked

"Because, the leader is a metahuman and you and your team are the best at stopping and capturing metas. The world leaders are leaving this up to you and your team." Lyla said as Felicity received the video

"Ok, Lyla we'll be in touch." Naruto frowned hanging up

"So let's see this thing." Helen said causing Felicity to nod and play the video on all the monitors

Devoe in his hoverchair appeared with a man bound beside him as Samuroids were herding people together, "Leaders of the world, humanity has hidden behind the protection of technology. Technology is a cancer. I am here to liberate you from this cancer. The world must be reset to it's natural state. I am The Thinker, and I will be your saviour." Devoe said before a tentacle with a helmet shot from the chair and attached to the mans head before a light ran through the tentacle from Devoe to the man and after a moment Devoe slumped while the tentacle was removed from the man

"Prepare yourself for the enlightenment." Devoe said in his new body before the video was cut

Naruto frowned and turned on his heel, "Nate?"

"Get ready, we're heading to Lagos." Naruto said walking out getting nods from Cisco, and Caitlin while Helen looked confused and followed him out

"Wait." Helen said causing Naruto to pause and look at her, "We? As in all of us?"

"Yes, you have military training and were a cop, pretty sure you can handle yourself." Naruto said

"But what if my powers don't-"

"The reason Cisco and I drafted thrust training simulations was to discern your limitations and capabilities. Believe in yourself." Naruto said placing a hand on Helen's shoulder

Helen nodded before Naruto left as he exited the building he was surprised to find Singh pulling up along with another detective, "Nathan."

"Hey David, how's the job?" Naruto asked

"Same as always, but I wish I was here under better circumstances." Singh said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"Huh?'

"We got a anonymous call about the sound of a scuffle from your old apartment and a unit found this man with stab wounds." Singh handed Naruto a tablet with the picture of Devoe's corpse, "Know him?"

"Of him yes." Naruto said causing Singh to raise an eyebrow, "I did a few months in the Peace Core with his ex awhile back. Haven't seen him or her in years."

"When the last time you been to your apartment?"

"Not since I took over this place and moved to the outskirts of the city." Naruto said as Singh nodded

"Do you know anyone that would want to frame you for murder?" Singh asked

Naruto shook his head, "I haven't got any threatening calls, letters, or emails but I do have a way to help you with your case."

"Do tell." Singh said

"There are security cameras lining the walls of the place, Ove been meaning to take them out but haven't had the time." Naruto said grabbing his phone and logging into his iCloud before he went back a day of footage and showed it to Singh as it began to play

Naruto and Singh watched as a white flash appeared and Devoe in his hoverchair appeared with his old body, that he proceeded to take out of the chair and stab with a knife before he pulled out a phone and called 911 with an anonymous tip about a disturbance

"You know this guy?" Singh asked with a frown watching as the man pressed a button on the chair and warped away

"No." Naruto said with a sigh,

"Do you think your work with the Flash is putting you in danger?" Singh asked worriedly

"My work as a CSI put me in just as much danger as any other officer, I can help Flash keep tbe city safe, maybe this guy sees me as a threat and wants to eliminate me so that he can take on Team Flash all on his own, but he will fail." Naruto said causing Singh to nod

Meanwhile, Lagos, Nigeria

Devoe smirked in his new body his plan needed to be adjusted with the unpredictability of the Flash so he had to improvise and rush, as before he was going to hunt the Bus Metas one by one but since Flash is getting to them quicker than expected he needed to be more proactive and bring them to him, which is exactly what he had his Samuroids do

The unconscious body of Neil Borman was being dragged away, while the other Samuroids began to dispose of the corpses of Izzy Bowin who had the power to produce powerful sound waves, Mina Chaytan who had the power to animate effigies, the elusive Ramsey Deacon aka Kilg%re who had been in the process of being transferred to Iron Heights, Edward Gauss a hippie with the power to travel through pocket dimensions that were easily trackable when he stepped out of them, Matthew Kim who had the ability to swap people's DNA. Janet Petty a petty thief who had control of gravity, Sylbert Rundine who had the ability to enlarge and shrink objects inanimate and organic,

"Everything is almost complete, now all I need is dark matter." Devoe said walking over to the corpse of his wife Marlize, "Sorry my love but Thawne was right, you'd eventually become a liability."

Devoe kissed Marlize forehead and sighed, "Toss her with the others."

The Samuroid grabbed the corpse and walked over to the incinerator before tossing her in and turning it on,

Devoe walked to the next room where the Prime Minister and the room of technologists were being watched by the Samuroid's as they created his satellites

Devoe suddenly closed his eyes and held his forehead, "Team Flash is here." he said pointing to a samuroid he immediately made his demand, "Get them on the bullet train."

Everyone was forced to leave as Devoe shrunk the satellites,

Meanwhile

Helen aka Elastigirl was on her new motorcycle that Naruto amd Cisco designed for her as she used it to add speed onto her enlarged fist that destroyed the Samuroids

Frost was surfing her ice ramp and freezing the Samuroids as she turned to mist when one sent a bolt of energy from the sword at her before she reformed behind it and slammed an ice pike into its back

Vibe was demolishing the Samuroids with vibrational blast and breeches to volcanoes on other uninhabited worlds

Flash was bisecting the robots and dismantling them as he ran, "I got movement on the bullet train, its the Prime Minister and Technologist."

"Go after them." Flash said as the bullet train left with Elastigirl in pursuit as the original members of Team Flash approached the building and kicked on the door to reveal Devoe waiting on them

"Team Flash, we finally meet." Devoe smirked

"Yeah, and its to bad because your going down." Vibe said firing off a vibrational blast but cracks in the air appeared before Devoe absorbing the blast as more cracks appeared beside Cisco who had time to look over before his own blast hit him in the face sending him flying through a wall,

Flash darted forward but a green outline took over his body and he stumbled, "Your currently the gravimetric weight of a cement truck, Flash." Devoe smirked and was about to co tinue but was shocked as Flash easily stood up

"That's nothing." Flash smirked before he rushed forward but a sound wave was shot from Devoe's palm into his chest sending him tumbling back

"Melt." Devoe said when Frost reformed behind him with a fist made of ice that she was about to punch him with but Flash snapped into her place and kicked Devoe in the ribs

Devoe spat blood as he clutched his ribs while Cisco stomped on the ground causing a vibrational burst to travel from him to Devoe through the ground sending Devoe into the air for Frost to send him flying into the wall

Meanwhile

Elastigirl sped after the train going tthrough traffic the wrong way till she slammed on the brake and the bike skidded into the back of a car on the opposite road, "Felicity!" she yelled

"Yeah!"

"Can you remotely shut down the train?" Elastigirl asked

"I tried but I'm locked out of the system I have to literally be on the train to shut it down!" Felicity said

Elastigirl noticed that the intersection was busy so she pressed the big red button on her handlebar causing the bike to split in half before she stretched her upper body forward and lifted up with it before she snapped the bottom half into it allowing her to go over four lanes of traffic

"I have to get on it." Elastigirl said

"You have less than 2 minutes. There's a shortcut cut through the front end up ahead." Felicity said

Elastigirl turned a corner and road through a small tunnel coming out in midair at an abandoned building. Slamming through the glass, Elastigirl quickly pressed the button again and stretched herself out to go out the other side of the building onto the roof to the building across the way and slid under a bridge as she road from rooftop to rooftop trying to keep up till she saw construction equipment and used a small ramp to land on a steel beam, performing a stoppie as she stretched herself again and rotated her body before returning to normal amd landing atop of a crane

Keeping the bike steady Elastigirl drove off the crane and stood on the seat as the boke landed awkwardly on the edge of a building and drove across it till she jumped to a Billboard and landed atop of the bullet train

The bike separated and the bottom half slammed into the window causing the hostages to scream in fear and surprise

Elastigirl put the bike back together and pressed the blue button as she kicked it up into the sky causing a breech to open amd swallow the bike

Racing across the roof on foot, Elastigirl landed between the carts and flatened herself out before she crawled forward slithering like a snake before she stretched her arm and tangled the Samuroids before lifting them up and slamming their heads into the ceiling before she slingshot herself forward and kicked the first one in the chest sending it through the window as she spun in midair and drilled a hole through the second one and rolling to her knees to stretch her arm into the thirds sword that she used it bring hersled forward and wrap herself around before driving the sword into the head of the samuroid

Panting as the adrenaline began wear off, Elastigirl looked around, "Are you all okay?" she asked getting nods from the former hostages

With Flash

Devoe groaned as he tumbled across the ground while Flash, Frost, and Vibe boxed him in, "Surrender." Flash said

"I will not!" Devoe glared before he waved a hand and a telepathic blast sent the three heroes flying back and Devoe used that opportunity to get away in a pocket dimension

"Guys, we have a problem." Elastigirl said after she slingshot herself across the city to her teammates

"Yeah, Devoe got away." Flash replied

"No, he had forced the Technologist to build 3 Satellites and put someone into a containment cell who they say was like a walking nuke." Elastigirl said

"We need to find him, quickly." Frost said

"Um, guys." Felicity called

"Yeah, he's in Thawne's time vault!" Iris yelled before the com went dead

Immediately Cisco opened a breech and the four raced through

Uzumaki Labs Time Vault

Devoe smirked as he loaded his own dark matter and the shrunken Neil Borman into the panel while also stealing the Flash' satellite that would be ready to connect with his own soon as they launched opening a pocket dimension he escaped just as Team Flash entered

"He escaped I don't understand how can he use his powers?' Cisco asked

Naruto walked to a wall and pressed a button bringing up the power dampening tech he made and grunted, "He destroyed my device." Naruto said as he tried to stop whatever Devoe did but couldn't as the system shorted out

Team Flash walked outside to see the lights going out around the city including the cars as an purple aurora was in the nights sky, "Guys?!" Iris yelled as she and Cecile approached

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Devoe stole our satellite and used it to set up his plan." Naruto said

"It's going crazy, thank God we were near by, the hospital is another 3 miles away."

"Hospital?" Cisco asked before Cecile groaned

"She started having contractions and we were heading for the hospital." Iris said

"I'll get the power back up." Naruto said speeding off as Caitlin, Felicity, and Helen helped Iris get Cecile into the building

Naruto and Cisco got the power back on before Naruto headed for the exit, "Where are you going?" Felicity asked

"Find Devoe, according to what Helen said the hostages witnessed Devoe is a parasite at the moment. His host body dies, he dies." Naruto said

"Nate, are you sure that's our only option?" Linda asked

"It is. If he isn't then the meta abilities he's accumulated will continue to control the satellites. We have until the permeation grid hits 100%." Harry said looking to the grid that read 24.8%

"I got to find him." Naruto said before he raced away

Flash tore through the city and up to a rooftop as he saw Devoe in his hoverchair overlooking the city with a smile

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto caught a pigeon flying above Devoe and with a flex of his chakra he substituted himself with it appearing in midair behind Devoe and grabbed onto the back of the chair and swung himself around to knee the former professor in the jaw

Devoe grunted in pain as he was knocked over the chair but grabbed onto the armrest and slammed his hand into the batter before Flash stood up on the chair and glared down at him

"Thawne was right about you, Mr. Allen." Devoe said causing Naruto's eyes to widen before he grabbed Devoe by the collar and lifted him up

"How do you know Thawne?"

"He helped me adjust my plan, but turns out it wasn't enough. You Mr. Allen are a dangerous anomaly." Devoe laughed, "But I win."

"What did you do for Thawne?" Naruto glared

"I simply made sure that Edward Thawne's bloodline continued to thrive." Devoe smirked causing Naruto's eyes to widen before Devoe screamed a sonic wave into his face causing Naruto to lean back and release him which had Devoe fall to his death

Naruto grunted in annoyance before he had the chair fly to Uzumaki Labs, "Guys Devoe just fell to his death." he said walking into the cortex

"Ok." Harry said before he and Cisco began to work together to override the command which allowed them to shut off the satellites causing the grid to go from 30.3% to 0.0%

Naruto smiled before everyone hugged and walked to the med bay where Cecile just announced that her water broke, walking up and grabbing Cecile's hand, he looked to Caitlin,

"You have done this before?" Naruto asked

"A few times," Caitlin smiled getting nods from Cecile and Naruto, "In med school."

"Med-"

"Med school?' Cecile asked

"Yeah." Caitlin nodded

"Okay Med school, okay. We got this right?" Cecile asked

"Yeah, just breath out." Caitlin instructed going to get her supplies

Cecile looked to Naruto, "Just breath out." she said before they exhaled sharply

"Power is back on everywhere. With no more dark matter present in the city." Felicity smiled

"For now." Devoe said causing everyone to look to the chair that was glowing purple as a hologram of Devoe was seen, "Another use of Mr. Deacon's powers. Technological Reincarnation. I've thought of everything including this moment."

Naruto zipped behind the chair and ripped the battery out before speeding around and dismantling it, before he stepped back clapping his hands

"That ends that.' Helen said

"Not yet." Cisco said on the monitor, "Sally's in a decayinh orbit."

The Uzumaki Labs satellite was falling apart as it descended

"Wait so disabling him triggered a deads man switch?" Helen asked

"Devoe must've increased its mass by a thousand-fold."

"Nate, the impact of something that heavy and that fast- How much time do we have?" Iris asked

"Three minutes if we're lucky." Felicity said

"So how do we stop something that is going to send us back to the stone age?" Helen asked

"Together." Naruto said looking around, "Cisco, Linda and Helen you guys clear the impact zone. I'll destroy the satellite."

Naruto sped off with Linda behind him as Cisco opened a breach and jumped through with Helen behind him

Downtown

The citizens were frantically screaming as species of flaming debris were raining down on the street, Flash sped a couple out of a truck just as it was hit with debris

Lady Flash cleared the street as fast as she could while using photon blast to blast some debris, Vibe created breaches to catch debris and deposit them into the parking lot of Uzumaki Labs, while Elastigirl used her stretching abilities to drag people out of the way of falling debris

Flash looked up to see the satellite heading for a building, "Gate of Opening-Release." Naruto thought before he raced back and up a building and down racing down the road to a building that would take him directly to the Satellite while releasing the first 3 of the right gates while numerous shockwaves destroyed windows and cracked the road

Caitlin looked up to Cecile who clutched Iris hand

"Okay, now it's time for you to push. On three. One, two, three."

Cecile groaned as she pushed

"You're doing great." Caitlin smiled

Flash was overtaken by a yellow cloak of energy

"You're doing great. Now, I need one big push, okay? One, two, three." Caitlin said before Cecile gave a big push and Caitlin smiled, "Here she comes."

Flash raced up the building with a first cocked back roaring as he let it fly

Before the first can make contact with the satellite time froze and reversed all the way to when Flash first saw the satellite

"Gate of Opening-Release." Flash said before he raced off unaware of the purple and yellow streak of lightning following after him as he ran the same route, and called upon his chakra cloak again and punched the satellite along with his pursuer

Everyone watched as the satellite exploded looking worried

Flash fell into a building rolling to his feet and speeding back to the street canceling his cloak and looking around as the people began to cheer, while he looked around and saw Vibe, Elastigirl, and Lady Flash before he waved them over and they shared a group hug

"Did you see them?" Flash asked

"Who?"

"The other speedster?" Flash asked causing the three to look at each other

Later

Team Flash reentered the cortex, just in time to hear the cries of a newborn baby, Naruto canceled his suit and walked over to see Caitlin smiling as she watched Iris, and Cecile gush over the baby girl

2 Days Later

Naruto walked over to Cisco who was sipping champagne, "You okay?" he asked

"I'm fine. Harry went back to his Earth to make up with Jesse, new baby in our lives and I'm single again." Cisco smiled

"Wait, what happened to Gypsy?" Naruto asked

"Told her the truth. I don't want a girlfriend that I can't see everyday. I want someone I can grow old with and have a family with, she doesn't want that. So, "

"When did this happen?" Naruto asked

"Yesterday." Cisco said

"It's her lose." Naruto replied bringing Cisco in for a hug, "There's a girl on this Earth that will love you for who you are and will want to have a little of mini Cisco's with."

Cisco scoffed before everyone looked up when the door opened and Cecile followed by Iris walked in with the baby

Naruto got up and walked over and looked at the baby that stared down the adults that crowded around her, "Cecile, she's beautiful." he said

"Thank you." Cecile smiled

"This calls for a toast."

"On it." Whitney said flashing into the room with a tray of champagne

Cecile was excited as she hugged Whitney, "Hey, you didn't think I'd miss my new baby sister's first party, right?" Whitney asked laughing as she hugged Cecile

Everyone with a new glass smiled, "All right, to the newest member of Team Flash."

"Joanna West." Cecile smiled

"Welcome to the family." Naruto smiled

"Cheers." everyone said

Moments Later

Naruto was sitting away watching his family interact before Iris walked over, "Hi, handsome."

"Hi."

"You okay?" Iris asked

"Yeah, just taking it all in, this is really all that matters." Naruto smiled watching as Dash smiled at baby Joanna, while Felicity, Helen, and Linda took pictures

"We're next, you know?" Iris asked

"Wait, you want to have- What do you mean? You want to have a baby now? What do you mean? Right now?" Naruto asked

'Nate." Iris said

"What?" Naruto asked

"Relax."

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"Are you?" Iris asked getting a nod, "I just meant someday. Not anytime in the near future."

"Right." Naruto nodded causing Iris to smile amd shake her head

"Oh my God. Let me just get you a refill so you can relax."

"That's nice. Thanks." Naruto said before Iris got up and there was a knock at the door confused Naruto got up and walked over

"Hi." a familiar young woman said

"Hey." Naruto said before the woman walked in

"We need to talk." she said

"What?" Naruto asked as the woman looked around

"Wow, this house is bitchin'."

"Huh?" Cisco asked

"Wait a minute, weren't you the server at Barry's and Iris wedding on there Earth? And where did you get this jacket?"

"Uh From her." The lady said looking over to Iris who looked confused

"Um No, mine mine is one of a kind." Iris replied

"So was this, uh, when you let me borrow it." the lady said

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Um, Who are you?"

"I'm your daughter, Nora. From the future. And I think I made a big, big, mistake." Nora said causing Naruto to look shocked along with everyone else

Finished


	49. Nora

My name is Nora West-Allen, the fastest woman alive. When I'm from, 30 years from now, I'm the guardian of Central City. I'm a speedster, just like my dad. People call me XS. Every day, I hope to live up to the legacy of The Flash But I've still got a long way to go.'

Naruto's Home

Everyone was staring at Nora in shock, "You're saying you're our daughter?" Naruto asked causing Nora to nod,

"From the future?" Iris asked

"Named Nora?" Naruto asked softly causing Nora to look at him with a smile

"After your mother." Nora smiled as Naruto nodded slowly

"Anybody need a refill?" Cisco asked downing his glass, "No? Just me? Mm."

Cisco got up and refilled his glass

"Cisco Ramon, always cutting the tension with a joke." Nora said walking forward

"You know our names?" Cisco asked

"Of course. I know all of you. You're Momma Cait, Auntie Lin, Aunt Felicity, Helen Parr, Mama Cecile. Little Auntie Joanna. She's so cute. Big brother Dash, and Aunt Whitney." Nora listed as Dash laughed reaching for her

"Uh, and your nickname is XS?" Whitney asked getting a nod

"Clearly not my doing." Cisco said refilling his empty glass once again

"No, uh, it's a nickname that you gave me when I was a kid, Mom."

"Mom"?" Iris repeated in shock

"You said I did everything in excess. Guess I've always been like that. Overdoing things, getting in way over my head. Like, uh, recently."

"This mistake that you made?" Naruto asked

"Big mistake."

"Which was.." Naruto trailed off

"Helping you save the city by destroying the Uzumaki Labs satellite last night." Nora said sheepishly

"You were the other speedster?" Naruto asked getting a nod

"I just couldn't stop myself from getting involved. But something happened when I did, because now, I can't seem to go fast enough to open up the Speed Force." Nora said

"Par pardon me. Are we talking about actual time travel here?" Helen asked

"Pretty sure we mentioned that." Linda said

"No, nobody said bubkes about time travel." Helen replied before Joanna began to cry

"Shh, shh, shh." Cecile shushed as she began to rock the baby

'Come on, Helen. You're scaring the baby."

"No, no, she's not scared. She just said she's hungry." Cecile said before she looked to the others, "Uh, I just heard her like clear as day! I heard her! I read her mind!

Cecile walked off happy to have powers that can help her be the best mom ever

"I'm sorry. I know how bizarre this must seem, meeting your daughter from the future as an adult. But really, this wasn't my plan at all, but I'm kind of stuck here now, and you're the only people who can help me. So anybody know what to do?" Nora asked

Later, Uzumaki Labs, Speed Lab

Naruto, and Iris watched as Nora raced around the track, "This is so, so weird." Naruto said

"Yeah, I mean, I can't believe that's our daughter up there." Iris smiled looking to Naruto who was frowning, "We're meeting our daughter for the first time, Nate."

"Yeah, but Nora could say the wrong thing or step on the wrong butterfly and screw up the whole timeline. I mean, she could Marty McFly herself out of existence."

"Mm, "Terminator 2," yeah." Iris nodded as Naruto laughed thinking she was joking but saw that she was serious

"No, that's "Back to the" It doesn't matter. Look, we just need to be responsible, all right? I mean, I think we need to find a way to send her home, fast." Naruto said

"Nate, don't you think future us taught our daughter how not to screw with the timeline?" Iris asked before Nora sped ib

"Wow, this Speed Lab sure is archaic, huh?" Nora asked

"You know what, um, just no future talk, all right, please?" Naruto asked

'Right, I don't want to wreck the timeline." Nora nodded before Felicity, Caitlin, and Cisco walked over

"All right, Nora. This is gonna link us up with your biometrics." Caitlin said stabbinga syringe into Nora's finger

"Ow!" Nora said

"And this little scrunchy doohicky is gonna analyze your connection to the, um, uh -" Cisco slurred

" The Speed Force." Naruto said

"The Speed Force. Thank you.' Cisco nodded

"Great. I'll be back in a flash." Nora giggled before she raced off

"And what does it say?" Naruto asked

"A quick analysis of her DNA shows patterns that are similar to both of yours." Felicity said

"I knew it. She's our daughter." Iris smiled

"I know she is, I can sense her chakra." Naruto said before he looked to Caitlin, "What about her being stuck here?"

"Everything's normal. She definitely has Speed Force in her system." Caitlin said

She's just not going fast enough to, uh, open up a time portal, so." Cisco added

"How much champagne did you have?" Caitlin asked

"This is the first opportunity I have to process my breakup with Gypsy, okay? How was I supposed to know that your future daughter was gonna come show up and crash my pity party? How was I supposed to "ancipitate" that?" Cisco said as Naruto and Iris shrugged while he laid down

Naruto's phone vibrated, "Thats Linda, I have to meet Singh at CCPD." he read his text

"Okay." Iris nodded

"Hey, Gideon perform a through analysis of Nora's blood sample." Naruto ordered before he looked to the others, "Okay, I'll hurry back. Keep an eye on her." Naruto said before leaving as Iris looked out to Nora with a smile

CCPD

Naruto and Singh were walking up to his old lab, "We didn't fill the position after Julian passed, so we've been backedup."

"I got it Singh." Naruto smiled patting Singh's shoulder and jogging upstairs before unlocking the door and pushing the door open and saw the pile of boxes, "Damn."

Flickers of lightning appeared around Naruto as he was about to speed through the work when Nora sped in abruptly causing him to scream and turn around at super speed

"Ahh!" Naruto yelled with his arm cocked back

"What you working on?" Nora asked as Maruto sighed and grabbed his chest

"I don't -"

"You are crazy behind." Nora noted looking to the boxes

"Hey, so I thought you were gonna stay at Uzumaki Labs, with, um with your Iris, mom. Your mom." Naruto said

"You know I'm a forensic scientist too? CCU grad, just like you. 5.6 GPA." Nora said as Naruto noted how she deflected the question and had a bad feeling, "I could help you get through this."

"Appreciate it but I don't know. I mean, it's-"

Nora sped to the desk, with a folder, "So the fire marshal at this site says crazing in the melted glass suggests a liquid accelerant."

"Mm, any petroleum-based household product could cause crazing." Naruto said walking forward

"Well, like floor wax, or shag rugs, even balloons." Nora listed getting a nod

"Yeah, the glass melts under the surface, like ice cream in the cracks of a waffle cone." Naruto said taking the folder from Nora

"Oh, like when you get two scoops of cookie dough ice cream with extra sprinkles at the Mason Family Ice Cream Shop in Happy Harbor,"

"Rhode Island." Naruto said laughing slightly, "My parents used to take me and Barry there when we were kids. It's my favorite dessert."

"Mine too." Nora replied as Naruto looked off into space as memories surfaced before he school his head, "Hey, look, I'm sorry, um, you're obviously good at forensics, but you shouldn't interfere. I mean, people like us, we need to be responsible."

"Right! Uh, timeline. The timeline, yeah."

"I just think it'll be best to get you home, because if I know myself than my future self must be going crazy wondering where you are and if you're safe." Naruto said as Nora nodded slowly with a sad frown before the police scanner went off

"All available units, M-0-3 in progress, 10th and Neely."

"M-0-3, that's a meta attack." Nora said

"Yeah, I'm gonna handle this. I'll be right back." Naruto said calling upon his suit before he turned to leave but paused and looked back to Nora, "Stay here."

"Okay." Nora nodded before Naruto sped off

10th and Neely

A meta with flickers of blue electricity flickering around his body as Flash shot down the street to see the two officers flying but he caught them and sat them down and turned around and landed a right hook that sent the meta flying into the Police van

"You guys alright?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, thanks Flash."

"Well you know, I was in the neighborhood." Flash said as the meta began to stand

"Hey, uh, you might want to do something." the officer said pointing to the meta causing Naruto to see the meta walking forward

"Now it's my turn, Flash." the meta said as Flash sensed Nora approaching who paused

"Gridlock? Schway!" Nora smiled excitedly

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked

"No, no. I just I just wanted-"

Flash turned to Gridlock who punched him in the stomach but in a puff of smoke a log split in half went flying while Flash appeared behind Gridlock and wrapped him in a hug before he suplexed him into the road and sped to his legs that he grabbed and spun him around before tossing him into the air before he reappeared over Gridlock and slammed his feet into his torso driving him into the road below

Naruto wasted no time and slapped power dampening cuffs on Gridlock, looking over to Nora who was in awe he sighed, "She really is my daughter." he thought

Uzumaki Labs

Naruto was standing across from Nora with Iris, as Cisco was in a chair, "Oh, grife. You're mad at me." Nora said

"No, Nora, we're not. We're just-"

"Please don't say "disappointed." That's so much worse. I mean, I just didn't think it was a big deal. It was only Gridlock." Nora said

"Oh, Gridlock, huh? Boy, the future's got some great names." Cisco smiled before he hissed as he looked to the light, as Caitlin gave him something for his headache, "This lighting!"

"How did you know who he is?" Caitlin asked

"Flash Museum." Nora said causing everyone to raise an eyebrow

"Did you say "Flash Museum"?" Felicity asked

"Yeah. It has all the villains and battles in chronological order. I've studied everything."

"That's insane." Felicity laughed looking to Naruto

"So you know this guy's real name?" Caitlin asked

"No, you had scrubbed all the names because you didn't want the descendants of the villains to be ostracized or the descendants of heroes to be glorified by the actions of their families." Nora said looking to Naruto

"It's okay, look in the end Gridlock is on his way to Iron Heights, and we need to get you home." Naruto said

"But I can't go fast enough to get home."

"What about the tachyon absorption enhancer? The one that Thawne used to increase his speed?" Caitlin asked

"Ooh, and if we charge it up, we could uh, boost the Speed Force in her cells, like some kind of, um thing that boosts Speed Force in cells." Cisco said

"Alright." Naruto nodded before he sped off and returned with Thawne's wheelchair, "That's a good idea. Getting Nora home need to be our priority."

"No, no, no. Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop. Wait." Helen said rolling a board into the cortex

"Loud!" Cisco yelled

"Okay, so this needs to be our priority. Now, I realize that you're all way ahead of me in this time-travel business, but guys, I think I just discovered something. So if if Nora can time travel, that means she can create new timelines, right? New timelines means that parallel timelines can exist. So, guys, I think that a whole other universe could exist."

"Helen you know about the multiverse already. Breacher? Gypsy? Harry? What did you think we meant when we said Harry was from Earth-2?" Caitlin asked

"That he is from Earth "also." Oh, my God. You guys really need to make, like, a welcome pamphlet, or at least a Powerpoint or something." Helen said

"Can we get off time travel, maybe, please? Let's focus on something else, like the wedding, all right? Thank you." Naruto said as Caitlin smiled

"You thirsty?" Iris asked Nora

Later, Jitters

Nora sat in a chair looking bored before Iris walked over with two mugs of coffee, "Okay, latte for me, and a decaf Flash for you."

"Wow." Nora said looking at her fathers emblem design in her cup, "Dad's lightning bolt is way cooler than Lightning Lad's. And do you think he's gonna be back soon?"

"Well, you know your dad. Whenever there's a problem, he's gotta run off and fix it. But, you know, this gives us a chance to connect." Iris smiled as Nora who was looking down perked up

"You're not worried about messing things up, like he is?" Nora asked slightly surprised

"I well, I just, I want to get to know you a little. How about this? I will ask you questions about your life, and if I'm right, you just blink twice. I mean, blinking never broke the timeline, right?" Iris asked eagerly

"Okay, yeah, I mean, if you really want to." Nora nodded

"Yeah, I think it'll be really fun. Okay, um, so let's see. You are a reporter for a newspaper that you can only read on Instagram." Iris guessed only for Nora to raise an eyebrow, "Um, okay, you you are a cop." Iris tried only for Nora to sip her coffee, 'You're a a CSI?" Iris asked

Nora blinked twice and nodded slightly, "You're a CSI. Just like your dad." Iris said her smile shrinking slightly, "Okay, well, what about you and I? Do we do we, like, have dinner every Sunday? Do we talk on the phone? Do we still get coffee at Jitters?"

"Uh -" Nora looked down and wiped her eye

"Was that a blink?" Iris asked slightly hopeful

"Uh, no, I just I have something in my eye. You know, a coffee in my time at Jitters is $43 a cup." Nora revealed causing Iris to look surprised

"Wow."

"That's one thing I really like about now. 2018 is way schway."

"Schway"?" Iris asked

"Oh. Yeah, I guess it's a future thing." Nora nodded

"Oh oh, no. Oh, "schway." No, I know, I'm hip. I know what schway means. Like, I'm schway, you're schway. We're we're schway, baby." Iris said causing Nora to look at her weirdly, "Stupid." Iris whispered to herself

"Do you think maybe they'll need any help?" Nora asked

Iris frowned and put her mug down

Later

Nora wore her suit as Cisco tweaked a tachyon device, "All set." Cisco said handing it to her

"What if you guys made one for my dad, if he wore that one, he could harness tachyons and share them with me." Nora said

"Hey, fangirl, relax." Cisco said hing up a smaller tachyon device the size of a bar of soap, "We know."

Naruto walked in with his old suit since there was no place to store a tachyon device on his vibrainum suit, 'Did this suit shrink?" he asked stretching

"No, you got bigger." Caitlin said

"Alot of time has passed since you got the nanotech suit." Cisco said

"Around the time you swam with King Shark." Nora nodded, "Flash! Zoom wants you dead!"

Naruto smiled and nodded

"I know King Shark is technically a bad guy, but you should just wait. When he fights Grodd, it's - "

"Um! Spoiler alert." Cisco interrupted

"We should be going, actually, let's get ready." Naruto said

"Right. Then this is goodbye. From your guys' perspectives, at least. I'll see you again in a minute and 27 seconds, but when you see me again, I'll be a baby." Nora smiled

"Get home safe, Nora." Caitlin said smiled

"I'm sorry we didn't get to spend more time together." Iris said

"Oh, it's fine, Mom. We spend our whole lives together." Nora nodded before she looked to Naruto who was trying to get comfortable in his suit and suddenly hugged him

Naruto looked surprised while Iris looked hurt as Naruto returned the hug, and nodded at Nora, "All right. Ready?"

Nora nodded and with that the two got ready and when Cisco opened the pipeline they shot forward into it

An alarm suddenly began to go off, "I wouldn't advice that." Gideon said

"Gideon? What do you mean?' Felicity asked

"The sample of Nora West-Allen's blood sample has been thoroughly scanned, I have found a substance that can prove fatal if a time portal were to open." Gideon said

"We have to stop them." Caitlin said

In the pipeline, Naruto and Nora were running when their tachyon devices began to sync and a portal opened before they rushed to it but it repelled them violently sending them flying back and landing unconscious,

Later

Nora was on the bed in the medical ward, as Naruto held an ice pack to the back of his head, "Gideon, what did you find?"

"Negative tachyons."

"Negative tachyons? So, what, instead of speeding you up, they slow you down?" Cisco asked jokingly

"Affirmative." Gideon said

"Oh, damn, I was just joking. That's a real thing?"

"Yes, it is currently unknown where they come from or how they're generated."

"Like dark matter for the space time continuum." Naruto sighed

"Correct, and they're saturating Nora's body and keeping her from entering the Speed Force." Gideon said

"Well, there's got to be a way to get rid of them, right?" Naruto asked

"I mean, I don't know about getting rid of them, but maybe we can offset the tachyon absorption enhancer to negate the reaction somehow." Cisco said

"Let's try it. We also need to figure out something for the lost satellite, without it we've lost our eyes, our ears, our dark matter scanner, our facial recognition I mean, we're always gonna be one step behind these metas now." Naruto said before he grabbed the tachyon absorption device, "I'll work on this."

"Uh, I can come help." Nora said sitting up

"Please, no, just we just can't let this get any worse, all right? Just relax, okay?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Nora before he left

Later, Cisco's workshop

Caitlin and Helen walked in to see Cisco looking at a picture about Gypsy, "Cisco, come on." Helen said as Cisco quickly hid the picture

"I'm fine!" Cisco said going to fiddle with a device

"No need to lie, you miss Gypsy."

"We could've worked."

"How?" Helen asked causing Caitlin to slap her arm, "No seriously, you wanted kids and a girlfriend, you can see every day, she didn't want that so you broke things off, it was the smart decision."

"You just need to take your mind off it, come on, maybe if you vibed something it'll help." Caitlin said

"Vibed what?"

Caitlin looked to Helen who shrugged, "How bout me?" Caitlin offered

"Huh?"

"Yeah, there's a necklace my dad gave me when I was little and maybe if you vibed me you can help me find it for the wedding." Caitlin said

Cisco sighed, "Alright, let's try it."

Cisco stood and walked over to Caitlin and placed a hand on her shoulder, and vibed her and himself back to the last time she had her necklace

The two appeared on a street, "What the.."

"That's me." Caitlin said seeing her younger self on the ground as a car was totaled while her bicycle was overturned

"Caity! Oh, no! Caity! Caity, are you okay? Stay still! We're gonna get you help!"

"Dad?" Caitlin asked looking around before she looked to her youngerself who reached for a mirror that was in front of her

"Caity honey, don't!" Cisco and Caitlin's eyes widened when they saw younger Caitlin become Frost and scream

The two snapped out of the vibe, 'Frost. She was part of you even then." Cisco said in shock

"The particle accelerator hadn't exploded. How is that possible?" Caitlin asked

"You've been a meta since you were a kid?" Helen asked

"I guess so."

"Did you see anything else?" Helen asked

"Just that my dad was there."

"Well, that's something." Helen said

"Except her dad's been dead for years." Cisco replied

"But none of this matters right now. We have much more pressing things to deal with." Caitlin said walking off

With Naruto

Naruto was looking at the readings of Nora's blood sample as he worked on the tachyon device, when Iris walked over, "So, figure it out yet?" she asked

"Whatever these negative tachyons are, it feels a lot more like science fiction than actual science, even by my standards." Naruto said

"I wasn't asking about the science. I was asking about the scientist." Iris said handing Naruto his coffee, which he took as he looked at her, "You and Nora, you guys have such a strong connection. I mean, it's effortless. So why are you so intent on sending her back?"

"I mean, what do you mean? First of all, she can't stop talking about the future. But I mean, you know the danger that her being here poses to the timeline." Naruto said walking down to sit on a table as Iris sat beside him in a chair,

"Yeah, I do, but I also know you, Nate. What's up?"

"Nora shouldn't be here. Look, I'm - I've always wanted a family. You know, and one day, we will decide to have a baby. We would try, and you'd get pregnant. I'd be there for the sonogram, I'd hear her first heartbeat, and then she'd come. And we'd take her home, see her first smile, her first tooth, the first time I read to her. Her first steps. The first time she ran. But her being here now, don't you feel like we missed all those firsts? That we skipped all the good stuff?" Naruto asked

"Baby, we will still have all of those firsts. Just not in that order." Iris said

"But that is the point. My whole life's been out of order. These powers, time travel. That's the reason my mom and brother were killed, why I grew up with my dad in prison. They missed so many firsts. They'll miss my wedding."

"I know."

"I don't know, I just thought that when I'd have kids, that life would let me have this one little thing the normal way. Just once. But we lost that chance." Naruto said causing Iris to shake her head and put a hand on his knee

"No, we're not losing anything by having her here now. We're only gaining something extra, Nate." And look, if we figure this out, I mean, by the time we do have a baby, we are gonna be the best parents ever."

"Maybe you're right." Naruto sighed rubbing his forehead

"I know I'm right. You're gonna be there to put that quarter under her pillow, and you're gonna be there to drive her to her first day of school, and you're gonna be there to cheer on her first run. And we are gonna have all of those firsts. I promise. And think about it. We have a kid who defied the laws of physics to hang out with her parents. I mean, that's pretty, that's pretty schway."

"What?' Naruto asked as Iris giggled from the way his face scrunched, "Yeah, as eager as she is, you'd think that she's the one that grew up with a parent in-"

"What's wrong?" Iris asked as Naruto gained a look of realization

"Nothing. Um, nothing. I'm gonna be right back." Naruto said leaving

With Nora

Nora smiled down at baby Dash as he slept while looking at a picture of her dad, "Nora." Nora turned around and saw Naruto standing in the doorway, "What happens to me in the future? You said that you spend your whole life with your mom, but you didn't say the same for me."

"My poker face is that bad, huh?" Nora asked

"I need to know." Naruto said

Time Vault

Naruto and Nora were in the time vault looking at the future newspaper 'Flash Vanishes'

"How long?" Naruto asked

Nora aimed her arm guard and pressed a button before a purple flash appeared and the news paper changed

25 Year's Later Flash Still Missing

Naruto looked horrified at the title, "You never come back." Nora said causing Naruto to look at her

"H-How old were you when it happened?" Naruto asked after a moment

"I was born, um, a few years before you vanished, but I don't have any memories of you."

"So Barry's wedding was-"

"Was pretty much the first time I met you. I'd imagined so many different things to say to you. I guess things don't always go the way you plan them."

Naruto sat on the ground running his hand through his hair before he looked up to Nora, "You're not stuck here, are you?"

Nora took a small glowing chip from her arm guard, "I found it in the museum archive." she said handing it to Naruto, "Negative tachyons, harnessed on demand. Really should work on that poker face, I guess."

"This didn't have to be a secret. Why did you keep this from us?" Naruto asked

"Because if you knew I could have gone home, you would have sent me back the second I walked into your house. I mean, it's like you said, Dad. Speedsters have to be responsible. But...but I'm not responsible, am I? I'm just selfish and really, really bad at being a speedster."

"Nora, you're not bad. Trust me, I've seen a lot of bad people and your definitely not one of them." Naruto said

"I mean, I can do some cool things, you know? Sometimes, I run so fast, I reverse time a bit, but I can't do the things you can. I don't even know how to phase yet. Guess there's only so much you can learn from a museum." Nora sighed

"What about your mom?"

"Yeah, I she's around, you know? It's just, uh Just me and her."

"You and her? What about Felicity, Linda, Caitlin, Dash, Helen, Cisco?" Naruto asked

"I don't know what happened between them but the only time I see them is on holidays. They don't talk." Nora said causing Naruto to frown before he shook his head as Nora saw a tear leave his eye, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I know." Naruto nodded

"I shouldn't have lied. I just wanted to see you so badly and spend a day with you. Go for a run for the first time together." Nora said as tears were full on streaming down Naruto's cheeks

"I missed all your firsts. I was so worried about screwing up your childhood and screwing up our family, but I'm not even there, and our family falls apart anyway." Naruto frowned before he stood up and hugged Nora, "I'm sorry."

Nora hugged her father and sniffled

Later

Naruto was sitting in the cortex going over everything that was revealed to him. The one thing he didn't want his children to experience was being an orphan, he wanted to be there and be a father, he's been through that pain twice granted the second time he managed to be taken in by the best human being he ever met, but still,

"Hey, you okay?" Felicity asked as she, Caitlin, Cisco, and Caitlin walked in followed by Iris and Nora

"Yeah, um, I've decided to put a pin in this for a minute." Naruto said holding up the tachyon device

"You want Nora to stay?' Iris asked

"Um, yeah, I thought getting her home was our priority." Cisco said

"No, it is, I just but now, I'm thinking that maybe we should make sure her powers are working correctly before we send her home." Naruto replied

"And what about the timeline?"

"It's risky, but I talked with Gideon and she has a theory."

"There are some historical events that are soft. While some are fixed, the night Nora and Barry Allen died is a fixed point, and once changed created Flashpoint. You mess with them, and all sorts of craziness starts to happen."

"It looks like Nora is gonna need a place to stay, "Iris smiled

"She can stay at Joe's, with Cecile. It'll give you lots of space." Naruto said

"Thanks." Nora smiled getting a nod from Naruto before Iris noticed a news report

"Hey guys." Iris said turning up the tv

"If you're just joining us, shortly after take-off, Central City Airlines, Flight 287 bound for Markovia, is experiencing some loss of altitude. The pilot seems to be circling the city after apparent engine failure."

Naruto stood up as news footage captured the plane losing another set of engines

"That's an Antonov An-225. Can you vibrate that?" Cisco asked

"Not by myself." Naruto said looking to Nora who school her head

"Me? I can't faze anything let alone myself at G-Force."

"It's okay, I'll help you through it." Naruto said smiling as Nora nodded before Naruto looked to Cisco, "Can you breach us onto the plane?"

"I'll need to see it." Cisco nodded

"Alright lets go." Naruto said before he and Nora sped off while Cisco ran to his gear and headed for the exit

"Uh, don't drink and vibe. I feel like I'm gonna hurl." Cisco said

Flash and XS sped through the city, "Okay, Listen to me, just breathe. When we get onto the plane, feel the floor beneath your feet. Feel the rumble of the plane. Feel the air and the lightning. Fell it traveling through your body through every cell, every atom. That power belongs to you, and only you."

Nora nodded listening to her father before they ran up a building into a breach Cisco opened for them

Plane

Flash and XS landed in the plane, "Okay, everybody stay calm, all right? Just stay calm." Flash said as the people looked up with relieved looks seeing Flash remembering how he phased a plane before

"All right, come on. Take a wall, all right? We got this." Naruto said to Nora who nodded

Naruto placed a hand on a wall and the floor as Nora placed her hands on a wall, "Ready?" Flash asked XS

"Ready." XS said

"Okay, let's do it." Flash said before they began to vibrate

XS took a deep breath and focused like her dad told her to,

The plane began to vibrate as it descended toward a building and fazed through it, Nora smiled in awe looking through a window,

"Everyone hold on." Flash said

The plane continued to phase through the buildings and a bridge and landed in the water with a splash,

Everyone cheered as Flash walked over to XS and helped her up, "You did it. You fazed." he smiled

"For the first time." XS smiled as they hugged with Flash laughing proudly

Later, Uzumaki Labs

Naruto smiled as he leaned on a wall watching Nora chat with Felicity, and Linda, "You okay?" Iris asked

"Yeah." Naruto nodded as Iris hugged him while he wrapped an arm around her

"I thought I missed out on my chance to connect with Nora, but now that she's staying, I get another shot." Iris said watching as Nora laughed

"She was fearless, just like you." Naruto smiled causing Iris to return it, "We have a daughter together."

"Yeah. We make a person. In the end, everything works out. We get our happy ending." Iris smiled not seeing Naruto's frown

Helen walked into the Cortex over to Cisco and Caitlin, "Hey." she said

"Hey, where have you been?" Caitlin asked

"I was, uh, running this down." Helen said handing Caitlin a envelope

"What's this?" Caitlin asked opening it

"An answer. And a lot more questions." Helen said

"It's my father's death certificate." Caitlin noted looking up at Helen

"A friend at county helped me out with that. The ME who signed off on it, Cameron Mahkent? He doesn't exist." Helen revealed

"So then, this death certificate-" Caitlin slowly said

"Is a fake." Cisco finished looking at Caitlin in sympathy

Later, Joe's House

Nora was jittery as she sat on the bed while Naruto and Iris retrieved some extra blankets and sheets for her to use, "You should get some rest. You've had a long day." Iris said

"Ooh, I'll try. I'm just so excited." Nora replied causing Naruto to smile, "Like, literally. Phasing excited all of the electron clouds in my body."

"Well, if you're not tired, two scoops of cookie dough ice cream sound good right now." Naruto said

"From Happy Harbor?" Nora asked eagerly

"Just, uh, bring me back some mint chip." Iris said as a smiling Naruto nodded to Nora before they both sped away as Iris sighed

Flash and XS sped down the city smiling as they raced to Happy Harbor

My name is Nora West Allen, and I'm the fastest woman alive. When I was a child, my father disappeared. Then I grew up and became the impossible. Now I'm trying to live up to the legacy he created so that one day, I'll stop him from ever disappearing. I'm XS. How schway is that?

Meanwhile

Gridlock looked up as he heard screaming outside the transport van, he wished more than anything these power restraints weren't on so he could burst out and go get his payback on the Flash when the door opened amd he heard weird breathing as a man in a mask and a black trench coat with a dagger shaped like a lightning bolt was there

"Who the hell are you?" Gridlock asked only to receive no answer, "What do you want?"

"For all of you to die." the man said stepping forward

Finished


	50. Doomsday

Metropolis

Naruto walked down the street, with bags in hand, currently, he had clones around the world getting things for the wedding, with another clone spending time with Nora who didn't spend any time with Iris, and when she did it was awkward with Iris excitement and based on what he could sense from Nora, she and Iris didn't have the best relationship in the future,

Naruto also decided that after the wedding Nora and he will tell the team the truth about Nora's predicament

As Naruto was about to head into another store, the Mayors office exploded and 4 members of the Inter-Gang, a low-level gang that seemed to have gotten some new fire power

"It's always something." Naruto frowned as the 5 walked out with the Mayor hostage as squad cars arrived and cops got out with their guns aimed

Naruto shrugged and created a clone, "Finish shopping." he ordered before he stalked forward his suit appearing on his body as he shot forward

The Intergang were surprised when the mayor suddenly disappeared from their grasp before they clenched their teeth when Flash appeared before them, "Surrender."

"The Flash? What's he doing in Metropolis?" gang1 asked

"Who cares." the leaders said smirking, "They say that Flash is the best of these heroes, even more popular than Superman."

Naruto tilted his head, he knew that he was popular but not more so than the boy scout, but it was no surprise he never stopped a disaster and just left he stuck around and helped more then he had to before leaving

"We take him out, then the world will know that The Intergang is to be feared!"

"Well if your so confident, then lets go." Flash said

The 4 immediately took aim at Flash but he sped forward and punched gang1 in the gut causing the new alien tech armor that he was wearing to shatter

Gang2 immediately punched for the back of Flash's head as Flash turned into the punch, gang2 had no clue what happened as he felt his blow connect but he also was was struck hard and knocked unconscious (Garou vs Tanktop Master)

Gang3 opened fire but Flash slapped the bolt away before he shot forward grabbed gang3 by the face and slammed him into a concrete wall causing large cracks to form across it

Gang4 and the leader dodged the tossed form of Gang3 who slammed into the mayors office building

Gang4 and the leader turned to be greeted with a punch in the gut that sent gang4 flying back and an uppercut the uprooted the leader before Flash began to launch 14 savage blows to the leaders torso as the crowd cheered him on

Gang4 climbed to his feet gripping his alien rifle tightly before he made to pick it up and aim at Flash only for Flash to appear before him and slam an elbow into his chest sending him flying into a wall

Flash sighed as he stood up and looked around at the unconscious Inter-Gang as the civilians cheered for him while the cops walked over to arrest the men,

Flash looked over to see his clone waiting for him with all of his shopping bags and quickly sped away just as Superman arrived looking confused

Central City

Naruto walked over to Cisco's place since he would be staying there for the next 2 nights, Cisco had built himself a home where Thawne used to live, as a way of remembering that you can't trust everyone no matter who they were,

Naruto agreed wholeheartedly, he couldn't stop himself from loving Nora, she was his daughter after all but he knew that she was hiding something and while he may be her father she was also an adult. He was hoping that she would tell him when she felt ready, and he would listen patiently and not jump to conclusions

Walking into the mansion, Naruto looked around as he put the bags down, "Cisco?" he called walking toward the foyer he rose an eyebrow as Cisco was just sitting in the dark on the couch in his pajamas

"Yo buddy, is everything ok?" Naruto asked walking over to the couch before he saw him with the cube he got from Gypsy on Christmas

Quickly Naruto snatched the cube knocking Cisco out of his vibe, "W-why would you do that?"

"You're stalking your ex-girlfriend across time and space."

"Gypsy was the one." Cisco said

"No she was a pit stop to your journey to your one." Naruto replied sitting across from Cisco on the coffee table, "There are plenty of girls on this Earth."

"Name one?" Cisco asked

"Patty." Naruto said immediately

"She's still in school, who knows when she'll be back, or if she'll even want to be with me."

"Why wouldn't she? She knows the truth about everything and she still loved you before she left, mind you, you could've stopped her from leaving but you didn't want to get in the way of her dreams, but you guys never broke up."

"No we just stopped talking and I started dating a bounty hunter from another Earth." Cisco said

"Then call her."

"Seriously?" Cisco asked

"You can't sit in the dark in this house all day ever day, eating junk food and drinking soda. If you do that girls really will want to stay away from you." Naruto said causing Cisco to sigh, "Since your well rested lets train. Help take your mind off of homegirl."

Meanwhile

A meteor exited a boom tube portal and speared through the Excalibur Space Station as it headed for Earth pieces of the meteor cracked and chipped away to reveal an armored figure restrained against it as it landed in the Atlantic Ocean

Central City

Nora sped to the badlands to see Naruto waiting for her, "Dad, are you okay?"

"I'm done, just with the wedding in a couple of hours has me a bit restless." Naruto said getting a smile from Nora, "I brought you here because I want to go and bring two guests."

"Who? Supergirl?" Nora asked excitedly

"No, Kara is going through some stuff, I'm talking about your grandparents." Naruto said causing Nora to look confused

"But wouldn't that screw up the timeline?" Nora asked

"Not Nora and Henry, your other grandparents." Naruto said watching as Nora still looked confused and a frown threatened to form on his face, "Has Iris never told you about me? Not Nathan Allen, but as Naruto Uzumaki?"

"I wasn't allowed to ask." Nora said

"Allowed?" Naruto asked appalled as Nora nodded slowly while Naruto calmed himself. No need to get pissed off on his wedding day

"Okay, my true name is Naruto Uzumaki, I came to be Nathaniel Allen when the timeline sought to correct itself I was brought here and deaged with a new identity and a new set of memories."

Nora looked at Naruto in surprised, before he motioned her to follow him to the time machine he and Cisco had put in the Archive bunker but he retrieved it just for this

The duo got inside before Naruto, took off and flew into a breach

Later, Earth1997

Nora looked at Konoha from the Hokage Monument in awe, "I read about this place in your books, but actually seeing it is totally different." Nora said

"Yeah, come on." Naruto said speeding away with Nora following before they came to his parents home and after pulsing his chakra, he smiled when after a moment he sensed his mothers chakra heading right for him

Nora was going to speak when a red blur tackled Naruto,

"NARUTO!" Kushina yelled hugging Naruto tightly with a wide smile on her face, as he chuckled and returned the hug

"Hi mom, I've missed you." Naruto smiled before he looked up when a yellow flash appeared and Minato arrived

"Naruto." Minato smiled

"Hi dad." Naruto said

Nora watched as her dad embraced her grandparents that she never knew existed, "Mom, dad, I'd like you to meet Nora, my daughter from the future."

"Another grandbaby!?" Kushina gasped clapping her hands together and smiling as sparkles appeared around her while Nora giggled

"It's nice to meet you." Nora said before Kushina pulled her into a hug

"Oh, you're so beautiful. Naruto probably has to beat the boys away, huh?" Kushina asked looking over Nora

"I'm actually a lesbian." Nora revealed a bit hesitantly as she glanced to Minato and Naruto as well but the three looked unbothered by the revelation

"Oh, well looked like you won't have to worry about some punk trying to corrupt your daughter." Minato laughed elbowing Naruto in the ribs

"I know." Naruto said with a large grin, "Because if so,

" I would've killed them, dattebayo/dattebane!" Naruto/Kushina yelled as Minato chuckled while Nora laughed before Kushina wrapped an arm around Nora's arm and lead her inside with Minato and Naruto following them to the couch

"Now I know where I get my verbal tic, dattebasa." Nora said as Kushina and Naruto blushed scratching the back of their heads

Kushina looked down to her pregnant belly, "I can't believe it." She smiled

"Yeah, we are expecting parents, sitting in front of the adult child we are expecting and we have 2 grandkids already." Minato smiled

Naruto scratched his cheek, "Mom, dad, I came to see if you guys would come to my wedding."

The duo looked at Naruto in surprise before with a squeal Kushina hugged him, as Nora watched with a giggle as Naruto complained about his inability to breath

Earth 1.5, Uzumaki Labs

Caitlin, Cisco, Iris, Felicity and Linda were in the cortex just making sure that everything was alright in the city when a breach opened in the Speed Lab

Quickly the four rushed to the speed lab to see the timeship land, "I thought the time ship was locked away." Iris said

"It is, or was." Cisco replied aiming his palms

"Where is Naruto?' Linda asked as the ship began to open

"He and Nora aren't answering." Caitlin said her eyes glowing before everyone paused when Naruto and Nora walked down the ramp with an older man who looked to be Naruto's twin and a red-haired pregnant woman

"Hey guys, didn't expect the welcome wagon."

"We didn't know you had left." Iris said

"My bad, but I'm glad your here. I'd you guys to meet Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto introduced causing the four to look at him in shock, "Mom, dad meet my best friend Cisco Ramone, "

Cisco waved as Minato and Kushina bowed slightly

"My fiancee Caitlin Snow."

Caitlin smiled at the two as Kushina gasped, "She's beautiful."

"Thank you." Caitlin smiled

"My girlfriends, Iris West, Linda Park, and the one in the viewing deck, Felicity Smoak."

"Hi." The girls waved as Kushina walked forward along with Minato and began to speak with their sons new family while Felicity quickly walked over

Later

Naruto leaned in the doorway watching as Kushina who held Dash sat with the girls and laughed as they got acquainted before he smiled and walked to another side of the Speed Lab to see Minato teaching Nora chakra control, while Cisco was observing since Chakra still fascinated him, before he decided to join them

Later

Nora was all smiles as Kushina, and Minato watched the televisione in awe, "Such an invention would be very helpful in Konoha." Minato said

"Hm." Kushina smiled before she glanced to Nora and turned off the tv, "Okay, young lady spill."

"What?" Nora asked looking at her grandmother

"All day I've watched your interaction with your mother. Why the animosity?" Kushina asked causing Nora to frown as she looked between the two

"It's nothing."

"You do know that I can sense negative emotions, right?" Kushina asked causing Nora to look at her in surprise

"Really?"

"Mm hm, so can your father." Kushina said

"It makes lying impossible." Minato added as Nora frowned worriedly, "Just tell us sweetheart, we promise to not say anything to anyone."

Nora took a deep breath, "When I was young, dad disappeared, " Nora began to tell Minato and Kushina about her life with Iris and the two frowned in disappointment, once hearing of Nora being in the dark about her heritage and her powers. How Iris all but refused to allow Nora to be alone with Dash, Caitlin, Linda, Felicity, and Helen to afraid that someone who tell her the truth or that Dash would reveal his abilities

By the end of the tale, Nora noted how Kushina's hair was floating like tails as her eyes were red and spotted with her canines becoming fangs as a red aura began to appear before Minato placed a hand on her pregnant belly causing her to calm down

"Nora, you must tell Naruto." Minato said

"But the timeline, "

"Was changed soon as you helped him destroy that satellite thing." Minato interrupted, "You wish to stop Naruto from disappearing and in case he does indeed still disappear he must prepare Iris and the others for life without him, and how he wants you and any other child he has before that day to be raised."

"We understand that to you, Iris now is no different from the Iris in your future, byt you also can't blame her for decisions she hasn't made yet." Kushina said watching how Nora clenched her hands into fists as she frowned, "By no means is it easy, but you have to try. The Iris your meeting now doesn't seem to be anything like the one she becomes in the future. That Iris blinded by grief failed you, this one can be different and be prepared for when you are born to not make those same choices."

Nora nodded slowly before Kushina and Minato hugged her

Next Day

It was a bright and sunny day as the wedding was taking place today, guests were filtering in while Naruto in his suit stood to the side with Minato, "We're you this nervous when you married mom?" He asked

"Oh yeah." Minato smiled as he nodded as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "You'll do great."

"One can only hope." Naruto said taking a deep breath before Nora in her dress placed a hand on his arm

"Just remember to say 'I do'." Nora coached causing Naruto to chuckle

"I'll keep that in mind." Naruto nodded as Nora smiled at him before he looked up and smiled widely, "Guys, you made it."

Bruce, Diana, J'onn, Hal, Kendra, and John smiled at their friend, who looked around, "Where is Clark?"

"He's having a bit of a crisis at the moment." Bruce said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow, "He is contemplating on telling Lois the truth."

"Oh." Naruto nodded before he motioned to Minato, Kushina and Nora, "Meet my father Minato Namikaze, and mother Kushina Uzumaki. And my daughter from the future."

Tbe Justice League looked at the trio in shock, "My parents are from another universe and that I went to and with some time travel was able to bring them here, and Nora is stuck here for the time being."

"Wow, so your mom is pregnant with you at your wedding." Hal said getting a nod

"Never a dull moment in my life." Naruto shrugged

(Skipping the wedding itself, just know that everything went smoothly)

During the wedding Bruce and co left after Naruto and Caitlin said I Do, and now the family werebbackc at Naruto's house with Naruto standing with Minato and Kushina out on the balcony, "I wish you both can stay." He admitted

"If we stayed all of this wouldn't be possible for you. We can't take this away, we won't." Kushina said as Naruto frowned but nodded in understanding before he looked over to Nora who was laughing with Linda as she held Dash

"I have kids." Naruto smiled, as Minato and Kushina looked over and smiled also, "There was a time when I thought I'd die alone, with no one to carry on my legacy, but these people, my family. It is my legacy and I'm happy with where it's at."

"Naruto." Kushina said getting his attention, "Nora told us about her life in the future."

"Something happened with her and Iris." Naruto said

"That's putting it mildly." Minato replied

"We told her we wouldn't tell you, as its best hearing it from her, but you have to promise me, that you will make sure she doesn't grow up the way she did."

"I don't know the exact circumstances of my disappearance but I promise you, I won't leave my children." Naruto said looking to Nora and Dash who were watching television along with everyone else, "No matter what they do or who they become, I will always love them and give them the best life I can provide for them."

Minato and Kushina nodded before Cisco opened the door, "Nate, you have to come see this."

Naruto raised an eyebrow before he and his parents walked into the house to see Lois Lane on the news, "This creature has not been identified by the government and is rumored to have left members of the Justice League wounded or near death in Carlon Heights."

"What?" Naruto asked surprised

"It's Doomsday." Nora said causing everyone to glance at her before Lois continued her report

"Question is, will Superman once again meet the challenge and keep this Doomsday out of Metropolis? Superman may be the only hope Metropolis has. In the past, that's always been enough."

"Clark can pull through." Iris said

"He won't." Nora frowned as everyone looked to her while Naruto frowned deeply watching the news footage of Superman and Doomsday on the bridge, "History says that Doomsday kills Superman."

"You all stay here." Naruto said speeding away

"We should help." Linda frowned

"No, let him handle it." Minato smiled

"If it's one thing Uzumaki's don't stand for os someone messing with their family." Kushina smiled getting a nod from everyone as Cisco and Felicity sent out drones

Metropolis

The people of Metropolis were very afraid and worried as Superman wasn't looking so good and this Doomsday creature he was fighting looked to have taken no damage or even slowed down since it began its rampage,

Doomsday punched Superman into the streete before it noticed the helicopter focused on it, and roared in challenge before it grabbed Superman's ankle amd slammed him into the road before tossing him at the chopper

The pilot tried to move out of the way but Superman hit the chopper sending it spiraling, the caped wonder shook his head and noticed the chopper falling and quickly flew down to catch it and safely set it down on a rooftop

Lois looked out to see Superman panting as he leaned against the chopper, "I've got you." Lois said helping him stand upright

"You've got me? But who's got you?" Clark smiled as Lois looked worried

"We need to call in the cavalry." Lois said

"I am the cavalry." Clark replied

"That's not true." Flash said walking up causing Clark and Lois to look over and see Flash sitting on a rotar of the chopper, "Time to tag out, Supes."

"I thought you were, "

"I was." Flash interrupted as he jumped down and walked over to Superman and Lois away from Jimmy Olsen and his camera, "You did good Kal, but it's my turn. Get some rest."

Superman nodded, "Be careful."

Flash nodded and looked to Doomsday as the creature roared and ran toward the building before taking a mightly leap causing Lois to gasp

Flash immediately made his move, Doomsday didn't even make ot half way to the building before Flash appear and a right hook sent him back to the street as the shockwave generated from Flash's punch caused windows to shatter

Flash landed on the street watching Doomsday stand, "Dad, Doomsday is a killing machine. It has no intelligence it only lives to fight and kill." Nora said

"Got it." Naruto frowned before his suit gained black tribal markings as it turned golden and gained a flame like cloak as Naruto entered his Kyuubi Chakra Mode

Doomsday growled and roared at Naruto before Naruto released a roar of his own causing a shockwave before he just vanished and kicked Doomsday in the face sending the beast flying back but it rebounded and as Flash was coming for another blow, Doomsday backhanded Naruto who flew back toward a building but he flipped and kicked off the side of it and saw a car heading for him, with a sharp twist Naruto allowed the car to sail beneath him before he flipped and grabbed the back of it and launched it back to Doomsday

The creature backhanded the car away, and saw Flash no where in sight, "Rasengan!" Flash yelled as he slammed the basketball sized orb of chakra into the back of the creature causing it to screech in pain as the orb drilled away at its skin and sent it twirling away through a building before Flash reappeared above it and stomped on its face sending it into the street

Doomsday grabbed Flash's leg and slammed him into the street before Flash was picked up and punched in the gut by Doomsday but in a puff of smoke a log was sent flying before Flash burst from the ground and punched Doomsday in the chin sending him flying as Flash reappeared above him with a lightning blade but Doomsday punched Flash in the chin and grabbed his arm before it spun Flash around and launched him into the rroad but Flash landsd on his feet and jumped back when Doomsday tried to land on him

Doomsdah growled and charged Flash and leaped for him but Flash stepped back and parried its hook while landing an jab causing Doomsday to roll back and when it was back on its feet, Flash was there and punched punched it in the gut twice before a hook to the jaw staggered it followed by an uppercut

Doomsday growled and tried a left hook that Flash parried while slamming his elbow into the beasts chin, and continued to give 3 jabs to Doomsday's face, Doomsday's eyes glowed red and quickly Flash spun around the beast as it sent rays of heat vision and when the beast turned toward him Flash kicked it in the face and with a 1080 spin launched another kick that sent it rolling away,

Landing, Flash rushed forward and jumped before scoring a Leaf Whirlwind but Doomsday punched him in the back on his last spin sending Flash onto a building that cratered as the speedster clung to the side of it

Doomsday roared as it charged and tried to tackle Flash but a large claw of pure energy extended from Flash's back and grabbed the beast slamming it into the road as Flash flipped and shot for Doomsday as the claw disappeared and spun at a high speed and slammed into the beast when it got up

Fighting through the pain, Doomsday kneed Flash away as the speedster was sailing through the air he flipped and spat a dragon made of fire at Doomsday causing the beast to roar and clapped his hands the shockwave causing the fire attack to disperse before Doomsday's leg was swept from beneath it as Flash attacked from multiple directions leaving Doomsday spinning in midair before Flash reappeared and caught Doomsday

"Liger Bomb!" Flash slammed Doomsday into the road causing the entire road to crack

Doomsday was upside down buried to his torso before Flash punted him into the air and shot forward punching and kicking Doomsday into the sky above the skyscrapers before with a flip Flash created an orange RasenShuriken that he tossed into Doomsday that exploded with the beasts screech pain and rage being heard

As the RasenShuriken disperesed Doomsday fell to the streets but Flash appeared and punched forward causing an air cannon to beat Doomsday outside of the city limits above the ocean, and Flash appeared above the beast and kicked it in the chin toward the uninhabited island miles away from Metropolis as he flipped onto the water and ran after the beast and flipped again to stomp on Doomsday and jumped high into the clouds as Doomsday slammed into the island

The people of the world watched as the clouds twisted and morphed with a large fox head of lightning appearing that shot toward the island at Doomsday

Boom!

A massive crater with Doomsday in the center of it was the result of his attack, as Flash landed at the edge of it, but to everyone's horror Doomsday began to rise again

"Dammit." Naruto said before he sped through handseals and took a deep breath, and released a blast of white flames into the crater and kept it up as Clark arrived

"I'll help." Superman said before he added his heat vision, the duo stopped and watched Doomsday began to rise again

"Damn thing won't stay down." Naruto grunted

"We can take him, together." Clark nodded

"Ok. Let's do it." Naruto said punching a fist into his palm as Doomsday growled while the horns on his body began to extend, "Hit him fast and hard."

The duo shot forward as Doomday tried to meet them head on, but Flash appeared first with a knee slamming into Doomsday's face before Superman appeared with a hammerfist that sent it into the ground and a roundhose from Flash sent it flying away into some trees with Superman flying over to stomp on the beasts chest before he launched 7 fast hooks into its face before Doomsday grabbed him and flung him away

Flash appeared spun Doomsday when it tried to stab him with the long spike on its fist, before with a kick to its back, Doomsday was about to go flying but Flash grabbed it by its hair and flipped it into the ground and began to punch its head into the ground

Doomsday swiped at Flash's feet but the speedster moved as Superman rushed forward as the beast began to rise and an uppercut sent it flying into the sky before Flash appeared behind the airborn creature and chakra chains wrapped around it from head to toe before he turned upside down and began to spin at super speed

Superman grunted and sheilded his face as dirt and rock burst from the ground as Flash slammed Doomsday into the Earth,

Flash landed beside Superman, "You think that did it?" Superman asked

"We can slam it against anything on the planet, but I doubt it even feels it." Flash said, as they saw the creature moving, "Get ready."

Doomsday growled as it began to rise when suddenly Flash and Superman appeared on each side of it and punched it in the head causing Doomsday's head to snap in an awkward angle, breaking its neck,

Doomsday collapsed as Flash and Superman stumbled back and fell, just as the Justice League arrived, "Right on time." Flash said as he fell back his cloak vanishing

"Thank you, Nathan. I know today was a special day for you." Clark said

"Your wedding gift better be amazing." Naruto replied causing Clark to smile

Finished

I wrote out the entire wedding about 5 times but it never came out how I wanted it to so I decided to skip it, it frustrated me so much I really half assed the rest of the chapter, so I can get passed it and onto the season


	51. Interrupted By Upcoming Crisis

3 Days later

Team Flash was sitting in Naruto's home across from Nora, and Naruto, "So you're not stuck here." Iris said

"No, I'm not." Nora confessed

"So the reverse tachyons in your system? " Caitlin asked

"Were put there because of me." Nora said

"Are you kidding?" Cisco asked causing everyone to look at him, "You know how many credit card points I just blew trying to get rid of your negative tachyons? I just bought a brand new spectral tachyeometer when I could have my Fiji getaway. Not that I have anyone to go with, anymore."

"Why didn't you guys tell us about this before?" Linda asked causing Nora to look to Naruto who nodded before she showed them the newspaper

"Oh, my God!" Caitlin gasped

"Nate never returns?" Cecile asked as Caitlin, Felicity, and Linda frowned at him worriedly while Iris stared at the paper

"That's why you came here." Helen said looking to Nora, "To see your father, because you were raised without him."

Nora cut the hologram as everyone remained silent while Naruto saw them looking at him worriedly, "Guys, I'm fine. That paper will never come to be because I'm not going anywhere."

"Yea, so what that article says that you never come back. So what if the other one says that you vanished. I mean, it's said other things before, right? We made it say other things before. So whatever the future brings we are gonna deal with it when it gets here. And change it if we need to." Iris nodded

"She has a point. If there's anything Team Flash is good at, it's handing the future its own ass and then some." Felicity smiled

"What she said." Caitlin smiled

"Well, looks like Nora's gonna need more training after all." Linda said before the baby began to cry

"Oh, okay. She's hungry." Cecile said getting up,

"I'll help." Iris said following before everyone stood and left

"Wow, first you meet your adult daughter from the future and now this. I mean, it's a lot." Cecile said as she began to feed the baby

"Yeah. Well, I guess now I know why she never wants to leave her dad's side and why she never wants to be by mine." Iris frowned leaning against the wall

"Nora will reach out at some point. The trick is you gotta keep yourself busy." Cecile said getting a nod from Iris

"Yeah. Thanks, Cecile."

Uzumaki Labs

Naruto was with Caitlin, "How are you doing with everything?" He asked

"I'm fine."

"Want to try that again." Naruto said causing Caitlin to sigh before he cupped her cheek, "You know that I'm here for you, with whatever you need."

"Thank you." Caitlin smiled, placing her hands on Naruto's leg as she leaned into him and the two kissed, "I just need a distraction."

"Cisco can use a hand. I saw him with that cube Gypsy sent him."

"He needs a friend." Caitlin said getting up and smiling back at Naruto when he slapped her ass before she began to walk away and he walked down to the Speed Lab and but got a text from Singh about a crime scene where he was needed so he sped off

Workshop

Cisco was watching his cube as a hologram of Gypsy played, "Hey babe, uh, it's me, just checking in, for our da-"

"Hello there." Caitlin said from the doorway causing Cisco to jump and quickly hide the cube before making to look busy as Caitlin with a smile walked in,

"Hey." He greeted

"What are you doing?"

"I was just checking on the rocket we sent that Doomsday guy away on." Cisco lied checking his tablet

"Yeah, you weren't watching old holograms of Gipsy." Caitlin asked

"Why would I be doing that?" Cisco asked

"Because you miss her." Caitlin answered

"We just had something so special. Shouldn't it have work? Of course, now it's not so special anymore now she's just rattlin' around inside my head." Cisco droned

"I'm sorry this is so hard for you. But it's okay that you are still thinking about her." Caitlin said

"I don't think you understand, Caitlin." Cisco said putting the tablet down and turning to face Caitlin, "I mean, she's literally inside my head. I can't vibe. Everything I vibe connects to her. I put some music on, I hear her voice singing along. I'm painting my figurines, I see her face on Captains Kirk's body. Shh, Do you smell that?" Cisco asked as Caitlin looked around confused, "Of course you don't. 'Cause that's her perfume and I'm only one smelling it."

"Of course. Your powers linked you guys over pan-dimensional spacetime, so it makes complete sense that your vibes echoes would still be-"

"Connecting us to each other. Yes, I know. Thank you for the diagnosis." Cisco said annoyed

"I'm sorry. You don't need a doctor. You need a friend." Caitlin calmed down

"I'm sorry. I'm just I'm a mess." Cisco said as Caitlin placed a hand on his shoulder before she looked worried as his nose began bleeding

"Cisco?" Caitlin asked before Cisco began to seize suddenly, as he had a huge vibe, "Oh my god."

With Naruto

CCPD was on the scene of a murder, as Naruto worked before Linda, and Singh walked over, "So this is where the Moretti brothers have been running guns." Linda said

"Yeah." Singh nodded "Stealing from these guys takes some cojones."

"Any idea who our bold thieves might be?" Linda asked

"Not yet. Made my rounds too. So far the only prints belong to Bobby and Bruno Moretti."

"Well, whoever did this, they're running fast and loose. If we don't stop this, a lot of high powered weapons are gonna flood the streets. Central City is gonna be a war zone." Singh said getting a nod from Naruto and Linda

"Don't worry about the city, friend. CCPD's finest are on the case." Nora said walking up

"And you are?" Singh asked

"Nora, I'm a intern. Who are you?" Nora asked

"The captain of CCPD." Naruto said amused

"Captain David Singh. Oh, I've read so much about you. It's really nice to meet you." Nora smiled shaking Singh's hand

"You hired an intern, Nate?" Singh asked

"Yea, she's new." Naruto said as Singh nodded looking between the two and noting how the structure of their faces were the same before he walked off

"I know you're surprised to see me but I found this badge and this jacked and thought, "I'm a CSI too" so I should help my dad." Nora said

"Right, okay. You said you were still a rookie, right?" Linda asked

"Well, yeah, but forensic sciences in the future is like way advance, so I can totally handle a robbery scene. Like, not a prob." Nora explained as Linda and Naruto nodded before Nora noted something

"Ah, got you. That's great." Linda said looking to a smiling Naruto

"What is that?" Nora asked causing the two to look over at the small block of flesh,

"That I haven't gotten to yet. But it looks like somebody wanted their pound of flesh." Naruto said before his eyes widened when he saw Nora reaching forward and quickly he grabbed her wrist, "You can't touch that. You'll contaminate the evidence."

"Sorry, you mean you don't have a scene-wide modified bosonic frequency field to avoid cross-contamination?" Nora asked

"A what?" Naruto asked

"Oops." Nora said as Naruto shook his head, "Well ugh. It's just this seems way denser than human tissue."

Naruto looked at the cube and narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, you're right, actually." He said reaching forward and grunting in surprise when he lifted it, "This isn't a pound of flesh. This is a whole human body."

"That is so schway." Nora said

Meanwhile

Singh looked to one of the officers, "Let's hold off on telling the Mayor about this until we have some more info. She's still upset about the Lang homicide." He said before Iris popped up

"Hey, Captain, did you mean Gridlock? I thought he was locked up in Iron Heights." Iris said

"Iris, it's a pleasure to see you. Can we secure the crime scene, please?" Singh yelled before he looked to Iris, 'You know I can't make a comment on the record."

"Okay, well, how about off the record?" Iris asked closing her notepad

"Just once and that's it, and only because it's you. Okay. While in transport to Iron Heights the convoy was attacked. Lang was killed by something strong. We think maybe a meta."

"Were there any survivors?" Iris asked

"Four guards, they are still in the hospital. So if you hear anything -"

"Yeah, I got you." Iris nodded as Singh walked off before she turned and saw Naruto with Nora handing her some gloves, frowning as the two smiles, and laughed together she left

Central City Hospital

Iris walked a room where a man in a wheelchair was looking out at the sky, "Um, Officer Matthews?" She asked

"Yes." The man said without turning toward her

"Hi, I'm Iris West-Allen. I'm a reporter, and I'm doing a story about William Lang." Iris said walking forward

"Gridlock." Matthews said

"Pardon?" Iris asked

"You call him Gridlock. In your blog, I've read it. It's good." Matthews said

"Thanks. Um, I understand that you were part of the convoy that was escorting him to Iron Heights when you were attacked." Iris replied

"Something like that." Matthews retorted

"What do you mean?" Iris asked happened

"I mean I really don't remember what happened." Matthews said fo ally turning to face Iris, "One minute I was in my vehicle there was a pile-up, I got out to see what's going on. Everything went black. Finally came to and Lang's laying there on the ground, beaten to a pulp."

"He was beaten to death?" Iris asked shocked

"Beaten, then stabbed." Matthews said

"Was anyone else hurt?" Iris asked concerned

"No. Everyone else on SWAT was concussed like me."

"So, Lang was the only target?" Iris realized

"Looks like it." Matthews said

"Thanks for your time." Iris said before she left and called Linda

Later

Naruto and Nora were in his office, waiting for the DNA analysis on the body they discovered, "Ugh, these old-timey computers are even slower than the ones in storage at the Flash Museum." Nora groaned as Naruto smiled

"DNA analysis used to take a lot longer even just ten years ago." Naruto said causing Nora to sigh before she frowned and walked over to Naruto

"So, Mom took the news about you being gone better than I thought she would." Nora said causing Naruto to look up at her

"Iris is as tough as they come." Naruto said turning to face her, "I know you both don't have a good relationship in the future, your attitude towards her shows me that, but think of it like this. The Iris you know doesn't exist yet, and never will. So use this time to get to know her-"

An explosion and an earthquake stopped Naruto before he and Nora looked out the window and saw a wave of red energy blanketing the world,

Sensing a presence behind him, Naruto turned to see a man dressed weirdly standing there, "Naruto Uzumaki. Time draws near."

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked before he looked out the window, "Nora go and get the people to safety."

"Dad-"

"Go!" Naruto said sternly before Nora sped off

"A crisis draws near, and you can't be on the sidelines."

"Look whoever you are, I have more important things to do then talk-"

Naruto heard a yell and turned to see the wave hit Nora who collapsed into dust, horrified Naruto began to speed forward but a blue portal opened before him

Earth 1, Central City, S.T.A.R. Labs

Barry and Iris were talking about Barry's plan to go to the future the day after he's supposed to disappear when they jumped as a white flash appeared and Naruto grunted as he tumbled out of the portal in the pipeline, "Nate?" Barry asked surprised

Regaining his footing Naruto glared murderously at the Monitor, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He yelled enraged

"I saved you. Your Earth is gone, but should you prevail in the crisis, it shall be returned back to when you left it. Like it never happened."

"BASTARD!" Naruto shot forward and the Monitor smirked as he tried to disappear but Naruto was quicker and grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall,

Eyes red with slits going down the middle, "You killed my family!" Naruto yelled arm cocked back as he was about to smash the Monitor's face in, but he was tossed back by an explosion of gravity

Flipping Naruto landed on the ground, "I'm giving you the chance to save them. Fail and they will be dead. Permanently." The Monitor said before he vanished

Naruto yelled and raced forward into the speed force as Iris and Barry watched him be spat out with glowing cuts along his legs and arms as he writhed in pain on the ground before he pushed himself up and ran in again

Naruto was littered with cuts as he was ejected from the speed force again, "Nate!" Barry yelled zipping over when he saw Naruto about to make another run for it, "You have to stop."

"No!" Naruto yelled as he tried to stand on his own but was unable to, "I have to get back to them, Barry. My kids, my family. Nora."

Naruto went unconscious so Barry and Iris quickly took him to the medbay, and checked him over, "His wound is still not healing."

"My readings indicate he was exposed to an extra-universal material that destroys positive matter on contact, a substance known as antimatter." B-Gideon (Barry's Gideon) announced

"Antimatter? That's new." Iris said

"There's a wall of this stuff clogging up the Speed Force." Naruto said waking up as he began to sit up despite Barry and Itis trying to lay him back down, "I'll be fine."

Naruto tapped his necklace, "Gideon, how do I get past the barrier?"

"Not without additional assistance. Fortunately, there is an expert in the field, Dr. Jay Garrick, formerly known as the Flash of Earth-3." N-Gideon (Naruto's Gideon) said

"What happened?" Barry asked

"One minute I'm telling my daughter from the future to try and accept my Iris, then this wave of energy appears abruptly, a long with whoever that guy is."

"He's the Monitor, he's a cosmic entity of some kind that's been going on about some crisis. He says I'm supposed to die."

"What?" Naruto asked getting a shrug from Barry, "That wave of energy it caused Nora to evaporate into dust soon as it touched her. What crisis has he been going on about?"

"No idea. I was going to go see it for myself then you appeared." Barry said causing Naruto to frown

"We have to go see Jay then." Naruto replied

"Are you sure, you'll be okay?" Barry asked

"Paper cuts see nothing compared to having a hole in your chest." Naruto said standing up before his suit appeared on his body, "Let's go."

Earth 3

Naruto's cuts began to steam and close with static sealing the skin together, "Good to see you again, Barry, Nate right?"

"Yeah, I've met another version of you, so it's cool, I guess." Naruto said

"I've met him to, cool guy. And you guys were right. You were hit with a dose of pure antimatter. Lucky you have speed healing, or those scratches could've wiped you out of existence."

"So is there a way that I can time travel past the barrier?" Barry asked

"You want to tell me why the hell you want to time travel, to begin with?"

"I need to see for myself if The Monitor was telling the truth about what happened to me, and I know what you're gonna say about time traveling."

"And my way home is clogged with this stuff I if you know of a way to undo it all, that'll be great." Naruto said watching as Jay walked to a table and he and Barry followed

"For the past year, I've been detecting antimatter signatures across the Multiverse. Now, we don't know their origin, but if my algorithm is correct, all Earths could be in danger."

"Then we have to find a way to break through that wall." Naruto said

"Ah, your body never could. But maybe your mind can." Jay said getting raised eyebrows, "I built this thing years ago, the neural hyper-collider. It harnesses neural electricity and transfers it across superluminal particles."

"Therefore projecting human consciousness across space-time." Naruto said

"You could send someone's mind past the antimatter wall." Barry added

"Not just anyone. It's gotta be a speedster in his prime. The strain alone could kill someone who wasn't." Naruto said

"You in?" Jay asked

"Yeah." Naruto and Barry said at the same time

"Sorry, guys only one of you can go." Jay said causing the two to look at each other

"I'm the oldest." Naruto said

"I'm the fastest." Barry shot back causing Naruto to scoff

"In your dreams." Naruto said before the two began to argue trying to overtalk the other before Jay calmed them down,

"Okay, Okay, how about rock paper scissors." Jay said getting nods from the two

At super speed, the brothers played it 3 times with Barry coming out with the win, "Okay, Barry you won, so let's hustle. I've already had to postpone my dinner plans." Jay said

"Not any further, I hope."

Naruto and Barry looked to the door and their eyes widened when they saw the doppelganger of their mother,

"Barry, Nathan I'd like you to meet my wife, Dr. Joan Williams."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Barry Allen. I've heard quite a bit about you." Joan said shaking Barry's hand before she turned to Naruto with a smile

"N-nice to meet you." Naruto said taking a shaky breath, "I need some air."

Naruto sped away

Later, Jay's office

Barry was roaming around, when Naruto returned, "Hey." He said

"Hey." Naruto said walking up and tossing Barry a burger

"You okay?" Barry asked opening the burger

"No, first my world with my wife, girlfriends, and children are gone, now I'm here where my dead father and dead mother are not only living but married with different names and no children. A lot to take in at once."

Barry nodded, "So your daughter came from the future?' He asked wondering what would happen if he could have met some of his kids if he ever had them since he's supposed to die in a few months

"Yea, the waitress from your wedding. That was her." Naruto nodded

"Knew there was something familiar about her."

"Hm, she grew up without me Bare, said the last time I was seen was leaving my Earth to go with you." Naruto said causing Barry to frown

"I don't know what's going to happen, but we can make a plan once we know what we are dealing with.' Barry said before they looked up when Joan walked in

"Welcome back." Joan said causing Naruto to smile and nod, "Jay told me he's a doppelganger of your late father."

Joan looked between the two who looked at one another and nodded at her, 'Mm. Do I remind either of you of anyone from your Earths?"

"Yeah, you do." Barry nodded with a smile

"Hmm. Who is she?" Joan asked

"Someone very special." Naruto said

"Ain't she?" Jay asked walking in, "I never thought I'd settle down. But I needed a neurological specialist to help with my depleting speed, and something just felt right between us."

Joan and Jay hugged and kissed as Naruto and Barry looked away with smiles, "You ready?" Jay asked

"Yeah. All right." Barry said finishing his food before the four walked to the device where Barry was strapped in and handed Jay's old helmet,

"Jay's helmet will help channel the tachyons into your frontal cortex and ignite your synaptic pathways." Joan explained as Barry put it on

"I won't lie to you, kid. Beaming your mind past an antimatter wall is risky." Jay said

"I know. But right now, it's a matter of life and death. Let's do it." Barry said lying back as Joan strapped his arms down while Naruto hooked the helmet to the computer

"All right." Jay said before he powered on the machine and Barry began to struggle as his eyes shot from side to side, as he thrashed

"His biometrics are crashing." Joan said

"I'm also picking up temporal energy readings." Naruto frowned

"His mind has broken past the barrier." Jay said frowning as well

"It's not just a new timeline he's found.

It's billions of them. And his mind is experiencing them all." Naruto frowned

Barry saw a vision of Central City being wiped out with all his friends going including Iris, before a vision of him in the Speed Force running with Naruto running after him

Naruto about to catch Barry missed when Barry disintegrated and rolled to a stop before yelling into the void

Real World

Joan seeing it getting too dangerous said, "You have to get him out of there."

Immediately Naruto turned off the machine as Jay, and Joan rushed over to Barry who was unconscious

Later

"Oh, why should the spirit of mortal be proud? Like a fast-flittering meteor, a fast-flying cloud a flash of the lightning a break of the wave he passes from life to his rest in the grave." Joan read as Barry returned to consciousness

"Barry. You're with us." Joan smiled as Barry looked at her, "William Knox. I've discovered that poetry can stimulate collapsed neural pathways."

"Lady Gaga usually works for me." Barry said as Naruto and Jay walked in, before Barry tried to get up but grunted in pain as lightning flashed across his eyes, "What's wrong with me?"

"The device overloaded your neural synapses, creating a near shutdown." Naruto said

"What you're experiencing now is called neural entropy." Joan added

"It feels like my nerves are on fire." Barry hissed

"They are. Because you're a speedster, your synapses fire ten times the normal rate, so you're feeling ten times the amount of pain a non-speedster would. You'll feel better in a day or two."

"What'd you see in there, kid?" Jay asked once Joan got Barry to lie still

"I saw Billions of possible futures. Billions of deaths. All their pain, their suffering. And then they were gone. I felt all of it. Now I know The Monitor was right. I have to die." Barry said as Naruto frowned

"I need to go home." Barry said

"Barry, Barry, you can't be moving." Joan said stopping Barry

"Please, I have to see Iris." Barry replied causing Naruto to nod

Later, Earth 1 S.T.A.R. Labs

Ralph Dibney was grimacing in pain as his face was burnt, 'Ow, ow, ow. It's not getting any less ow." He told Cisco who shrugged

"I don't understand. I thought Allegra controlled radio waves."

"She controls Electromagnetic waves, and every form they come in." Naruto said in the doorway causing everyone to turn to him

"Hey!" Cisco said happily as Naruto gave a slight smile as he walked forward and fist-bumped Cisco,

"Cait." Naruto smiled

"Frost.'

"Same person to me." Naruto shrugged hugging Frost who returned the hug

"Cecile." Naruto smiled

"Are you okay?" Cecile asked sensing Naruto's emotions

"No, but I'll figure something out. Need to borrow Iris, then I'll be right back to help you catch Allegra."

"Wait you know her on your Earth?'

" Used to ride with Joe to see her on Juvie." Naruto said before he placed a hand on Iris' shoulder and sped away and returned to hear

"So put some aloe on it." Frost said causing Naruto to smile

"Okay. Can I just talk to Caitlin for a minute, please?" Ralph asked

"No. I've got things to do." Frost said walking off taking Naruto by the hand and leading him away

"What are we gonna do about this?" Ralph asked pointing to his face, "And who is that guy?"

"Barry's older brother from another Earth.' Cisco said walking off

With Naruto

Naruto smiled watching as Frost vented, apparently, this Frost was now in control of Caitlin so she can experience life, "So you want to express yourself?"

"Hm, I'd ask the others but you are the only one that understands that I am still Caitlin."

"I had a split personality once. It was full of my negative emotions. Felt that I was neglecting that part of myself and I couldn't become home unless I understood that all emotions, good and bad make you whole. To accept them is liberating in a way." Naruto smiled as Frost nodded

Naruto picked up a paper and at super speed, he drew Caitlin, one half was Frost and the other was normal Caitlin, "You are half of Caitlin, just as she is half of you. Same body, same mind."

Frost took the paper and looked it over, "Teach me how to draw." She said causing Naruto to nod with a smile

Later

Naruto walked into Barry's loft, "Yo, you good?" He asked walking over to the couch as Barry sat up with a grimace

"No." Barry said honestly, "This was a bad idea, I didn't see anything but death, no one as the cause just antimatter wiping out everyone."

"Someone has to be controlling the Antimatter, for all we know it could be the Monitor that's behind this crisis." Naruto said getting a nod from Barry, "You said he tested you, Kara, and Ollie?"

"Yea gave this book to some doctor and made me the Green Arrow and Oliver the Flash."

"So maybe this is all some test, we pass and he returns everything back to normal."

"If he doesn't?" Barry asked

"Can't think like that Barry." Naruto said shaking his head, "You are the leader of Team Flash, it's your job as a leader to guide your team and get them through whatever comes their way."

Barry looked down before there was a knock at the door, "It's open."

Joe walked in, and Naruto smiled which Joe returned, "Captain Joe West." Naruto said walking over as Joe laughed before the to hugged

"Great to see you Nate, how long you here for?" Joe asked

"Damn, trying to get rid of me already?" Naruto asked causing Barry to chuckle

"No, just before you go, you have to meet the baby." Joe said

"I'll be here for a while." Naruto said patting Joe on the back as Joe looked to Barry,

"Hey. Iris wasn't answering her phone. Is she here?" Joe asked

"No, no, she's at work. She's working." Barry said

"What are you doing home? You okay?" Joe asked

"I got hurt running a Speed Force experiment, but I'll be fine. If you needed help with something from Iris, maybe Nate and I could help you out." Barry said

"It's this case." Joe said handing Naruto the folder as he walked around and say in front of Barry and handed him some of the papers,

"Allegra Garcia. Cecile has some very strong feelings about it."

"How did you get hurt, Barr?" Joe asked causing Barry and Naruto to look at one another before Naruto nodded

"Something's coming, Joe. I have to make a sacrifice. But at the same time, I can't help but feeling like it means I'm giving up." Barry said exhausted

"Giving up?" Joe asked

"Yeah." Barry nodded

"When I was a beat cop, you know, I walked the same patrol every day. One morning, I'm responding to a noise complaint. Out of nowhere, pop. Bullet flies by my head. I got pinned down. I called for backup, but everything was telling me that's it. The next morning, I can't even tell you how scared I was to go back out in them streets." Joe said

"But you did." Naruto said

"Yeah. 'Cause of this." Joe replied taking out his badge, "Our badges, your emblems, they're symbols of the strength that we're charged with to get back out there. And we don't make the choice to die. We would never choose to do that. But when we hear the call of duty we're willing to make that sacrifice. And that's not giving up. That's what you call resilience. And I know you both have plenty of that."

Later

Naruto and Barry were still going over the crime scene, when Barry got a call, "Hey, what's up?"

"Barry, we were talking to Cecile about her case." Iris said

"Turns out that Allegra had a cousin named Esperanza with the same powers as her. Everybody thought that Esperanza was dead." Ralph explained

"Esperanza must've killed the witness, not Allegra. Now Esperanza can't let anyone know she's alive." Naruto said, "Iris where is she?"

"CCPD, but they are in a total blackout."

"She's going after Allegra. I'm on it." Naruto said speeding away

CCPD

Cecile was leading Allegra who was still in metacuffs to the elevator when a heatwave struck the panel causing them to jump, "Esperanza. This isn't you." Allegra said looking to her cousin who jumped down the stairs

"Esperanza died 5 years ago. I'm only Ultraviolet now." Ultraviolet said before she prepared to kill her cousin when Cecile got in front of her

"No! I won't let you do this."

"Then you'll die too." Ultraviolet said before she was tapped on the shoulder and turned ready to fire a heatwave but Naruto's electrified hand grabbed her neck and electrocuted her to unconsciousness

Naruto dropped Ultraviolet, and looked to Cecile and Allegra, "You guys okay?" He asked

"Yeah, thanks...uh, what do we call you here?"

"Senkō." Naruto said as he put the metacuffs on Ultraviolet and Allegra noticed that her hands were free, as Joe walked over, "Got it from here?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Naruto nodded before he left

S.T.A.R. Labs

The team was all in the medbay getting Barry checked out to make sure he was 100%, "We were right. Esperanza Garcia was hired to kill Salvador Traversoni. Then she offed the eyewitness. She tried to kill Allegra so nobody would know she was still alive." Ralph said

"And you skipped over the part where this Ultraviolet person might've been trained in the art of assassination by a secret organization." Naruto replied

"Yeah, that's on my to-solve list." Ralph said

"Yeah, well, it's on ours now. If there's a group out there exploiting metas, then they're gonna need our protection." Barry said about to walk off but paused and looked to the monitors, "Yo. What'd you put in these painkillers?"

"Oh, you're not hallucinating. That is art." Frost said smiling walking over to stand beside Barry, "And some people might think it's weird. But I think it is a beautiful expression of the artist's inner life. Even if it's a weird inner life."

"But you bought all this stuff? I mean, how'd you pay for it?" Barry asked

"With Caity's, I mean my credit cards. All of them." Frost said smiling at Naruto who winked

Later, Barry's House

Naruto stood on the wall, as Joan and Jay were telling them that they detected no Anti Matter on this Earth yet, "So what now?" Naruto asked

"We'll keep scanning the Multiverse for antimatter from my lab, okay? But I think, for now, we should get going." Jay said standing up

"Yes, we should." Joan nodded as Iris arrived to see the two getting ready to leave, "Ah, the intrepid reporter. I thought you had a story to put out."

"Well, I couldn't let you leave without saying good-bye. And I know it hasn't been under the best of circumstances, but I hope we will see you guys again." Iris said hugging Joan

"I hope so." Joan smiled

"Yeah." Jay said looking to Naruto and Barry who were looking at him and Joan

"Till next time, Flash. Flash." Jay said to the two causing Naruto to smile

"Yeah, see ya around old man." Naruto said handing Jay a capsule

"What's this?'

"On my Earth, we have made breakthroughs in medicine. This is something Caity and I were supposed to unveil tomorrow. It's like the fountain of youth, but you won't return to a younger form. It'll rejuvenate you in a sense." Naruto said

"Thank you." Jay smiled getting a nod from Naruto

"Next time, the three of us are together, we should race." Naruto said as Jay chuckled

"I'd like that." Barry smiled before the two looked to Joan

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Barry and Nathan Allen. You boys keep being the heroes we know you are." Joan said getting nods from the duo

"We will." Naruto and Barry said together stepping back and watching the two leap into a breech,

"Alright, calling it a night." Naruto said heading for the door

"Wait, where will you sleep?" Iris asked causing Naruto to pause and look at them

"Caitlin offered her couch. See you tomorrow." Naruto said speeding away

Naruto entered the speed force again and stopped before he came in contact with the barrier

Naruto began to peer into the barrier, where his Earth should be, and he saw a figure in the distance that he couldn't quite make out, "So your the cause of this crisis. No matter what you are, I'll be sure to kill you so I can return to my family."

"Welcome to try, it'll be more satisfying when you fail." The figure said before Naruto left the Speed Force

Finished

A few ppl asked me to do a Batwoman fic with Naruto paired with Kate. The only idea I can think of concerning that is revamping my Godspeed fic and giving Naruto Oliver's and Barry's mission set in Gotham so he has his own thing going on apart from Kate and her mission


	52. Crisis on Infinite Earths Part 1

Caitlin's Apartment

Naruto was asleep on the couch as Frost stumbled out of bed and headed for her kitchen, groggily she opened her cabinet and grabbed a glass before pouring water into it, with her powers she chilled the water and made to drink when Naruto began to vibrate in his sleep

"Nathan?" Frost asked before her eyes widened when a portal appeared and swallowed him, causing her to drop her glass,

Speed Force

Naruto opened his eyes to see a storm of multi-colored lightning, "Hello Naruto."

Blinking Naruto stood up and saw he was surrounded by familiar faces, "You don't usually show yourselves as multiple people at the same time."

The figure shaped as Minato smiled, "I am the Speed Force, "

The figure shaped as Shikamaru nodded, "I am the Sage Force."

The figure shaped as Fukasaku, "I am the Still Force."

The figure shaped as Tsunade smirked, "I am the Strength Force."

Naruto blinked and looked between them, "The fastest man I know, the smartest mind I've ever come across, the toad that taught me to be still, and the strongest woman I know. You guys picked some interesting people to appear as."

"We thought it would be easier to have this conversation with the faces of your loved ones." Minato said

"Can you help me restore my planet?" Naruto asked

"You have more pressing matters to worry about." Fukasaku said

Naruto growled,

"It is time you learned why you were chosen." Minato said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"Chosen for what?"

"As the Child of Prophecy." Minato said

Naruto frowned

"Your story dates back eons, as the Source champion."

"The Source?' Naruto asked raising an eyebrow

"The Source is the "source" of all that exists and acts as the limitless energy from which all life sprang forth in the Universe. The Source created and was created by the emergence of the Universe approximately 19 billion years ago." Fukasaku said

"He created the Super Celestial to carry out his goals of creation. The greatest of them grew tired of seeing The Source rule worlds he and his people created as failures, so he staged a coup to protect the multiverses they created." Tsunade said

"His wife Perpetua followed him without question, but he was betrayed by his sons, Mar Novu, Mobius, and Alpheus. His powers were stripped by his sons and converted into 7 cosmic forces, and his body sealed beyond the Source Wall, his will was inherited by you."

"Me." Naruto said incredulously

"Your will to protect those who can't protect themselves even when you were an emotionless killer. You never harmed those you felt were innocent, your force of will is stronger than anyone's." Shikamaru said

"You are the heir to the Celestial, and you must defeat Mobius. It's why we 4 of the 7 cosmic forces have all convened."

"You want to grant me your abilities." Naruto guessed getting nods

"The Still Force, based around entropy and inertia. Connection to me will allow you to negate motion, baring the potential to induce and accelerate the force of entropy. The Still Force can be used for deceleration or even halting of the conduit's aging, or create physical constructs of my power." Fukasaku explained

"The Sage Force enhances the intelligence of its conduits to super-genius levels as well as granting them psychic powers such as telepathy and telekinesis." Shikamaru as Naruto nodded

"Powers bequeathed by the Strength force revolve around land, gravity, density and mass shifting; all of which centered around the Force of Motion. Through it, you can change your relativity in relation to its strength output." Tsunade said

"You know of my powers, and when we come together you will be able to tap into the Forever Force, that grants its conduits the power to manipulate time." Minato said smiling proudly, "With my energy alone you've recreated aspects of the others."

"You've enhanced your mind, capable of thinking up millions of ideas in seconds." Shikamaru said

"You've slowed down objects and people." Fukasaku said

"You've enhanced your muscles, to gain a form of super strength and even found a way to ignore gravity." Tsunade said

"You've even tapped into the Forever Force with your ability to stop time." Minato added as Naruto pursed his lips, "It's time for you to make these powers your own. Until the crisis begins you will remain with us, to master our power, and your own."

"Don't and all life will be eradicated from every universe." Tsunade said

"Great, so no pressure then." Naruto said sarcastically, "But if Novu and this Anti-Monitor betrayed their father won't they sense the connection between me and him?"

"No, after being betrayed Perpetua felt that they didn't deserve the knowledge of you, so she ripped all memories of their father from their mind." Shikamaru said

"Far as they are aware, beings of higher authorities, favor Naruto Uzumaki across billions of multiverses and a Naruto is essential to the stopping conflict in his world." Minato said

"So Novu thinks he needs me, while the Anti Monitor knows he must kill me." Naruto sighed

Months Later, Earth 38, DEO Headquarters

Kara, Oliver, and his daughter Mia, Clark, and Lois Lane, Kate Kane aka Batwoman, and the DEO were in a meeting listening to Lyla who now went by Harbinger, "There's a wave of anti-matter sweeping across this universe, destroying everything in its path." Lyla said

"I've seen the anti-matter wave in action. It wiped all of Earth-2 right out of existence." Oliver said

"I brought you all to Earth-38 because this is where the Monitor wants you to make your stand. This universe is the tipping point. If we don't stop the anti-matter wave here, it will continue to the next universe, and the next, and the next. Until it has obliterated, not only every Earth but everything across all reality."

"Right. So, we are going to need a bigger team." Oliver said looking to Lyla, "Where's Barry? Where are the legends?"

"Doing reconnaissance. I'm headed to check on them now." Lyla said before teleporting away

"I still don't like her." Kate frowned

"Well, Brainy's algorithm will help forecast exactly how much time we have until the anti-matter wave hits." Alex said walking over to table as everyone began to stand up

"Thank you all for being here. I know we can beat this together." Kara said

"About Jonathan, we set a course for Earth in his pod, but we don't know where it landed." Lois said to Kara

"Or even if it landed." Clark frowned

"Brainy, can you track his trajectory?" Kara asked

Brainy who was slouching in a chair sat up, "Absolutely. We'll find that bouncing bundle of Kryptonian joy - faster than a flying Flackurian -"

Another quake causing Brainy to slip as everyone braced themselves before they looked out at the red skies as towers emerged from the ground high into the air, "This is a new problem." Oliver said

"I can handle it." Kara said about to leave when Barry, Lyla, Sara, and Ray appeared

"Wait, the tower isn't a threat." Barry said

"How do you know?" Oliver asked

"It's a quantum tower, apparently." Ray said as the skies turned blue once again

"And it's the only thing that can save the people of this world." Harbinger said

Moments Later

Harbinger stood before the gathered heroes, "At the dawn of time, the Monitor placed quantum towers on key Earths as a last line of defense. The red skies are dissipating, which means it's working." she said

"From this design, it looks like the tower is capable of generating a quantum flux field, which can, theoretically-"

"Reverse the exogenic state of the anti-matter wave, thereby dissipating the anti-matter energy." Ray interrupted

"Yes. Finally, someone who speaks my language." Brainy nodded

The systems began to spark causing everyone to jump and stand on guard as a portal opened and out fell a shirtless Naruto who was vibrating as he stopped and looked up to reveal his glowing white Rinnegan with golden tomoe, a full goatee and his hair reaching to the bottom of his back as his bangs framed his face down to his nipples

"Nate?' Barry, Kara, Alex, and Oliver asked

Naruto grunted as he began to stand, "Yeah." he said his voice raspy as he recoiled smelling himself, "Give me a second, I've been stuck in an endless void for months and I need a shower, a shave, and a haircut."

"We don-" Kate began but Naruto vanished in blits of white lightning and returned with a large bowl of Ramen, his beard shaved and his hair cut back to resemble Minato's

Drinking the broth, Naruto sighed in content, and looked to Kate, "You were saying?"

"Never mind." Kate said

"Glad you can make it. We need all hands on deck, there's a-"

"Anti matter-wave destroying reality, at the command of the Anti Monitor who wants to eradicate all life." Naruto interrupted Kara

"Yes, how'd you know?" Alex asked

"The Monitor isn't the only sentient unexplained force around that can give insight into things." Naruto said before he smiled at Kara, "Nice bangs."

Kara smirked

"So the tower can stop this Earth from being destroyed?" Oliver asked

"If you can protect it."

"Protect it from what?" Kara asked

"The Anti-Monitor. He commands forces greater than any army. When the tower stops the wave, they will come to thwart any effort to save this planet and its people." Harbinger said as Naruto gazed at her for a moment and leaned over to Barry and Oliver,

"Keep an eye on her, something doesn't feel right." Naruto said causing the two to raise an eyebrow before he nodded which they returned

"Sprock!" Brainy said as his tablet beeped causing everyone to look at him, "Jonathan's pod has disappeared from our radar. It appears to have been sucked into a wormhole."

"What are the coordinates?" Clark asked

"Star City. Earth-16. Interesting. It must've been a temporal wormhole because well, the pod is in the year 2046." Brainy reported

"We've been there before." Ray said looking to Sara

"Apparently, we didn't just travel to the future. We traveled to a parallel Earth in the future. That's great." Sara nodded

"I'm going after him." Clark said walking off before Naruto stopped him

"Clark, you can't."

"Those are two words I'm not used to hearing and my son needs me."

"I get it, a few months ago I lost my son and daughter." Naruto said causing everyone to look at him, "The entire universe needs you. When that tower gets attacked, you have to be here to protect it. Lois and Sara can go retrieve your boy."

Clark looked to Lois who nodded as Sara walked up, "I know the terrain, I'll back her up."

"I'll help, I happen to be excellent with children." Brainy said before Sara walked off with Oliver as Brainy heading a different way as Naruto walked off with Barry and Kara

"Are the both of you prepared for this?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, we will come out on top, like always." Kara nodded

"Don't get cocky Kara, this is a cosmic entity we are up against. We won't be able to save everyone but we can save as many as we can during this crisis. I will promise both of you this." Naruto said looking between Kara and Barry, "I will not let either of you die."

Barry frowned at Naruto, "Nate, you-"

Naruto placed a hand behind Barry's head and placed his forehead against his, "I lost you once, it won't happen again, brother."

Barry watched as Naruto walked away as Oliver walked over, "What was that about?" Kara asked

"The fastest man alive shows up late to the Crisis we've been expecting for years. It's not the best look, Barry." Oliver said

"Lyla had us doing some recon of the quantum towers. But listen, do you remember the newspaper article I showed you on the time vault? Red skies and a "crisis"?" Barry asked getting nods from the two, "Okay, well, the Monitor confirmed the paper's headline and in this Crisis, I'm supposed to die."

Kara looked horrified, as Oliver shook his head, "No."

"No?" Barry asked looking to Kara who was still processing what she was told

"We need to talk. Now!".

"Who're you talking to?" Barry asked

"Hey, right now!" Oliver yelled ignoring Barry before he was teleported away

Naruto stood on a rooftop and looked down to the picture of himself with Nora and Dash took at the wedding, "I'll get you both back, along with everyone else. The promise of a lifetime."

Later

Barry, Kara, Naruto, Clark, Ray, and Kate walked up to the tower, "So, Kate Kane takes on the cowl, huh?" Naruto asked

"Take it you knew me on your Earth." Kate asked

"We have an intimate history." Naruto shrugged causing Kate to look at him with a raised eyebrow, "Your bi on my Earth."

"Ew." Kate said causing Naruto to smile in amusement before everyone stopped and looked up at the tower

"Whatever is inside there, it's working. The anti-matter wave has stopped and it's slowly dissipating."

"How do we protect that thing from an enemy we know nothing about, but we know is coming?" Kate asked

"Well we know they look like they come straight out of that witch boy book." Naruto said looking off to the side causing everyone along with the approaching Oliver and Mia to see the army of the Anti Monitor, before an earthquake caused them all to stumble

"Earthquake that magnitude could overwhelm the entire coast."

"Barry, Kara, Clark go help contain the damage, guys go and see if you can find any strategic positions inside." Naruto said walking toward the army

"What're you going to do?" Barry asked

"Fight." Naruto said his suit materializing on his body before he took a deep breath and flashed forward

Jumping Naruto began to kick and punch off of each shadow demon

"He's going to need help, right?" Mia asked as Naruto went flipping back and came out of it with a Rasenshuriken that he tossed sending it cutting through 20 demons before it exploded causing the heroes to duck and shield their faces from the wind and dust

"No! I think he's got it!' Kate said before Kara, Clark, and Barry went to help with the damage as the others rushed into the tower

Landing Naruto was immediately pursued by the demons and Naruto's lightning turned green before the demons slowed to a stop before with a exhale a storm of flames washed over the demons burning them to ash

Naruto's lightning returned to its white color before he ducked when a demon appeared behind him and stabbed a Chidori through it, and as the demon dissipated the Chidori was canceled and a Rasengan took its place that grinded through the head of another demon before Naruto jumped over a demon and grabbed it by its black and tossed it toward the others with a Bijudama planted at its spine before it detonated

Naruto smirked, as he cracked his knuckles with a flex of his fingers, "Nate, we are ready when you are." Oliver said

"On my way.' Naruto said falling back as a demon took a swipe at him as he landed on his hands Naruto kicked the demon back and turned over and ran off with the demons giving chase

Tower

Oliver, Mia, Ray, and Kate were watching from their positions and as Naruto sped in he turned and tossed a spear of lightning and immediately Oliver and Mia fired their arrows as Kate with a Batarang upgraded by Ray tossed hers as Ray fired energy rays from his suit

The demons screeched as they were taken out before Barry, Clark, and Kara returned, "Give me some wind." Naruto said getting nods before he clapped his hands and took a deep breath and a huge storm of fire was spat at the opening at the demons as Kara and Clark blew gusts of wind that fed the fire turning it white and intensifying it,

Meanwhile, Barry raced around and picked off the stragglers that managed to evade the wave of fire before the last one was turned to dust, "Is that it?" Barry asked

"Like that was easy?" Kara asked

"They're on the roof." Naruto frowned looking up before everyone saw the sky turn red again

"What's happening out there? The skies are red again, the anti-matter wave's moving, and the portal isn't open yet."

"There's more shadow demons incoming." Mia said

"Kara, Clark, get to the roof. Get the tower operational again. We'll stay behind and hold them off." Oliver said getting nods from the cousins that flew up and away to the top of the tower

"Are those solar panels?" Kara asked

"Looks close enough. We won't be able to power it definitely." Clark said

"We just need to buy more time. We might lose the planet, but we can still save the people." Kara said getting a nod from her little cousin before the duo used their heat vision as high as they could tune it

Naruto and the others exited the tower and saw all of the demons, "Multi Shadow Clones." Naruto thought before in a large erosion of smoke, millions of Naruto's stood with the heroes who looked shocked,

"You can clone yourselves the entire time?" Mia asked the clone closest to her

"This takes a lot of power, so this is the last stand to get the people home free." Naruto said

The army of clones and heroes rushed the demons and continued to fight

Kate punched one away, but it circled behind her before she stabbed it in the head with her Batarang as she kicked another away, a clone appeared and tossed her two guns

"Use those." The clone said before he took a hit for Kate and vanished before Kate shot the demon causing it to explode before she began to shoot the others,

Mia and Oliver stood back to back as the clones fought and were dispelled around them along with the demons

Barry's arms were cloaked in lightning as he fought off the demons

Clark was the first to get tired and fell while a clone caught him and pushed Clark away and was stabbed causing it to dispell as Clark immediately punched it causing it to burst into ash

Naruto noticed Kara was struggling and finally canceled her heat vision before she fell, and Naruto jumped up and caught her, "That was too close for comfort."

Kara was panting before she saw everyone walk over as the demons circled the rooftop they were on, "Always gotta one-up me, huh?" Clark asked smiling as Kara smiled

"Did it work?" Kara asked

"You did it. The tower is working again and the portal is open." Alex said over the coms

"Uh, but the ships better be fast. The Supers' charge didn't actually stop the wave, it just slowed it down. According to Brainy's algorithm, we have 14 minutes before it makes contact with Earth."

"Well, then we better make every minute count." Naruto frowned

"We've got your back. We need to keep those shadow demons at bay until every last ship gets through." Oliver said

"Incoming!" Kate yelled

"Barry!" Naruto yelled getting a nod from Barry before the two stood before the others and punched forward their arms breaking the sound barrier and a huge shockwave knocked the demons back, and Kara along with Clark cut them down with heat vision

As the heroes fought, the Monitor appeared, "The battle is lost! We must retreat and save our resources for battles yet to come." The Monitor said but he was ignored before he teleported Kate and Ray away

Kara used her freeze breath on the demons before she was teleported away as Clark who was using his heat vision was next to go,

Mia followed just as Oliver was struck, "Oliver!" Barry yelled before he and Naruto who was heading to back up Oliver were teleported away

"Oliver! It is time!" Novu said

"Has the planet been evacuated yet?" Oliver asked

"Not entirely." Novu said

"Then it's not time." Oliver said before he shot a special arrow at the monitor that stunned him,

Turning and continuing to fire his arrows, Oliver was hit from behind sending him flying, before with a groan he got up and reached for another arrow but found that he was out, and sighed before he saw the shadow demons heading for him and dropped his bow before with a yell he rushed forward

The ships flew through the large portal just as the skies turned red and the antimatter wave erased the planet

Earth 1, Star City

Novu teleported in and laid Oliver down before everyone walked over, "Oliver." Barry said

"He fought to his last breath. Knowing every moment was another life saved." Novu said

"Saved?" Kara asked

'Your universe is no more. Of 7.53 billion three billion souls made it to Earth-1 on the armada of ships. I calculate one billion souls survived due to his noble sacrifice." Novu said as everyone turned to Oliver before a yellow flash got their attention and Naruto frowned as another Harrison Wells appeared

"Nash?" Barry asked causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow at him

"Once upon a time. Not anymore. Now, I'm simply a man serving his penance." Nash said

"Penance for what?" Naruto asked

'I freed the Anti-Monitor from his confinement only to become a Pariah. Sentenced to bear witness to his actions." Pariah said causing Naruto to glare before everyone looked back when a breach opened, Sara, Brainy, Lois and baby Johnathan arrived, "Oliver!" Sara called walking over

"It's okay, Sara. This is my destiny." Oliver said weakly

"Oliver." Barry said

"Barry? You, my friend, are the very best of us. I gave it all up for you and Kara." Oliver confessed as Barry looked confused while a tear left Kara's eye

"What? What do you mean?" Barry asked

"I need the two of you to be the one to save us now. Mia." Oliver said as Barry looked to Kara

"Dad." Mia said crying

"Don't forget to find your mother. Okay. Find William. Tell him how much I love him. I love you, Mia."

"You're not getting off that easy." Naruto said causing everyone to look at him as he grabbed Oliver's shoulder and placed a hand on his chest, "Just rest."

Naruto's cloak burst onto his body causing everyone to gasp and involuntarily relax as warmth and comfort filled them from the effects of the cloak, Oliver's injuries began to heal before Naruto released him and stepped back, "He will be out for a while but he'll be okay."

"Thank you." Mia said getting a smile from Naruto

Naruto looked to Novu, and glared, "Now let us have a little chat.'

The heroes looked at the Monitor who stared at Naruto, finding something familiar about him as something in his eyes filled him with a sense of dread,

Finished

A Guest review gave me the idea for the Forces, still, need a Paragon for him though I'm juggling, Determination, Will, and Life

Naruto has tapped into his Ootsutsuki powers as well

The Forces may or may not stick around, but will just be sealed away until Naruto needs them,

Also, Barry never fought Cicada, since he had no Nora to come back and change the timeline.


	53. Crisis on Infinite Earths Finale

Naruto stood on the balcony of S.T.A.R. Labs, looking over the city, "Drink?' Kara asked with a glass of alien booze

Naruto took the bottle and chucked it off the balcony, "Hey?!" Kara asked

"I know your driving for your Earth, but we need to be focused on the mission."

*My entire universe was just wiped out by a wave of antimatter, how do we fight something that can do that?" Kara asked

Naruto leaned over and bumped his shoulder into Kara's, "Together." He said

"If we lose?" Kara asked

*We'll still be together." Naruto smiled which Kara returned as they rested their foreheads against each other before she nodded

"Your right. It feels like giving up. We managed to get billions of people to safety. There has to be a way we can undo this.

My mom, Argo, Earth ugh all those Earths, all those people who vanished. There has to be a way we can get them back."

"We will find a way to bring them back and to stopping this from happening to every other universe." Naruto said

"I've missed you." Kara smiled which Naruto returned

*I've missed you too. There's a lot we should talk about but after this."

Kara nodded before they vanished in a white flash and found themselves on the Waverider, with everyone else

The Monitor and Harbinger appeared looking at the heroes plus the baby and Lois, "Oliver isn't here." Barry frowned walking up to Naruto and Kara

"A being has seen fit for Oliver to become his successor he is training to help fight this threat." The Monitor said drawing frowns from everyone, "You have suffered a horrible loss, but you have every reason not to lose hope, 8, in fact. Across space and time-" baby Jonathan began crying so Clark handed him off to Lois, "Across space and time exist, 8 heroes, beings of the purest will who can ultimately, " Johnathan continued crying so Lois handed him to Kara, "Beings of the purest will who can ultimately-" the baby continued to cry so Kara tried to give him to Kate who shook her head so Naruto created a clone that took the baby and began to leave as the clone made funny faces causing the toddler to laugh

"Beings of the purest will, who can ultimately defeat the Anti-Monitor and help save the multiverse. They are known as Paragons."

"Paragons? And you're just dropping this on us now?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"I only recently learned of their existence by consulting "The Book of Destiny." Monitor said

"How? We destroyed it last year." Kara asked before The Monitor waved a hand and a 3D hologram of the book appeared briefly

"After Oliver's near demise, I went back into the time stream and retrieved it intact. It is now safely stored in this ship's library." Monitor said

"So it's what, plan "B"? That's comforting." Barry said

"You would think for some all-powerful being you'd have helped out more before this so we could prepare to have your paragons already together, instead you've popped around the multiverse randomly and gave vague descriptions on what the hell was going on. If the book can rewrite destiny, can it bring back Earth-38 or any of the other Earths?" Naruto asked

"Trying to re-create an entire world would surely drive one to madness. I wish I could help more but as the Anti-Monitor gets stronger, I grow weaker. We must find all 8 Paragons."

"How about, like, a hint?" Kate asked

"I have 4. Kara Zor-El, despite all you have endured, you are the Paragon of Hope."

"Well, you might want to double-check your omnipotence because I'm not feeling that hopeful right now." Kara said

"Sara Lance is the Paragon of Destiny." Monitor said as Sara blinked

"Oh. Well, that makes sense. Captain of time travel and all that." Naruto said shoulder bumping Sara, "You go, girl."

Sara smiled shaking her head,

"I have only descriptions for the other two paragons. One is of a second Kryptonian, who is said to have suffered a greater loss than most mortal men could endure. Today, he stands as the Paragon of Truth."

"I'll find him." Clark said

"I'll go with you." Lois smiled

"And the fourth?" Barry asked

"The Paragon of Courage is known only as of the Bat of the future." Monitor said

"Seriously, where do you get these names and pseudonyms anyway?" Kate asked

"I enlisted the assistance of Felicity Smoak, who earned the wisdom of a second book."

"That's a lot of books." Naruto muttered

"The Tome of the Guardians. It revealed the names of Ms. Zor-El and Ms. Lance, as well as the other two."

"Bummed out Kryptonian and future Bat, which technically means-" Kate began

"Earth-99 exists in a future time where Bruce Wayne has dedicated himself, body and soul, to fighting crime. The path to finding him will lead you to the Paragon of Courage."

"Okay. Who wants to meet Batman?" Kate smiled

Later

Naruto and Kara were at the computer, "Going to take more than 8 people, I'll get back up for myself."

"Who?"

"My Earth X doppelganger."

"Can you find him?"

"If he's connected to the Speed Force than yes."

"An entire universe wiped from existence distilled down to a computer graphic. Got to say missing that wow factor." Lex Luthor said as the two looked at him

"Lena killed you." Kara said

"Yeah. Only for a little while." Lex smiled before Kara with her heat vision ready walked over but the Monitor appeared

"Everyone has a part to play, even Lex Luthor." Monitor said

"You did this? You brought that poisonous snake back?" Kara asked appalled

"His destiny was unfulfilled. Lex Luthor still has an important role to play."

"So you can revive him, but you can't bring back my family?" Naruto asked frowning

"I restored Luthor long before the crisis caused my power to wane." Monitor said

Naruto grunted and Kara was about to speak but Naruto walked up to Lex who looked at him, "We need this guy, in what capacity?" He asked

"He has a sharp mind one of the best in the universe."

"So we need his knowledge then, okay." Naruto smiled before he looked to the smug Lex who suddenly screamed in pain as his knees were shattered and Naruto spun around him and gave 4 finger jabs to his spine and an elbow to the top of his spine

Lex went down and didn't get up, "W-what did you do to me?!"

"Just paralyzed you. We need your mind not your body so focus up Luthor." Naruto said walking up to Kara, "I'll be back don't give up hope."

Kara nodded before she and Naruto hugged and he took a deep breath before he sped off and vanished

Naruto ran through the speed force between dimensions and found that instead of the endless darkness alit with multicolored lightning it was now like a tunnel that he could see other worlds vibrating at different frequencies as he sped through the pathway to his doppelgangers with connections to the Speed Force he entered an Earth with barrier around it and slipped through using the speed force

Earth 168, Smallville, Kent Farm

Nathan Kent aka Powerman was speeding around the farm when he finished all his work and clapped his hands of dirt, his eyes glowed white just as Nathan Allen exited the breach

"Barry?" Nar asked

Naruto had his mask recede and Nar raised an eyebrow, "Um hi."

"Hi." Nar said as the two walked up to each other and looked on another over,

"Your a me, but you're different almost like your Kryptonian." Naruto said

"Because I am Kryptonian, I sense a lot of Speed Force energy within you.*

*Long story but I nee-"

"Daddy!"

Naruto and Nar looked and saw a little girl about 4 years old zip onto the farm in front of them in a trail of purple lightning as a boy of equal age flew after her but both stopped seeing the two

"Daddy, are you playing with your clones again?" The little girl asked

"Nevermind." Naruto said causing Nar to look at him, "Be there for your kids."

Naruto recalled his mask and sped away as Nar looked after him confused but his kids took his attention

Speed Force

Naruto with a frown ran and shook his head as he raced forward toward an Earth with a wall of energy blocking everything but the Speed Force as he saw a ship and Time Wraiths trying to get in but they were being repelled as he ran through the tunnel of speed force energy he slipped past the barrier

Earth 199999, Manhattan, NY

Naruto raced through the streets and came up to a building as he entered the top floor of the complex he raised an eyebrow as he saw his Earth X counterpart engaged in coitus

Nathan Rand aka The Immortal Iron Fist aka Godspeed of the Avengers gripped Colleen's hair as he repeatedly slammed into her from behind as his clone was in a chair with Jessica Jones who rode him strongly before the chair gave out causing the two to laugh before they kept going

Another clone had Claire Temple on her side with a leg on his shoulder and fucked her quickly as he vibrated his body

Another clone was being manhandled by She-Hulk who had the clone in the Amazon position

Another clone was standing up as Yuri Watanabe sat on his shoulders while he ate her out and she fisted his hair while he was receiving oral from Karen Page

The final clone was on the couch being ridden in reverse cowgirl by Natasha Romanoff as he palmed her tit and a red with her clit, as they kissed deeply

Naruto's mask receded and he tapped on the wall causing everyone to jump and see him, "Yo!" Naruto waved

"Naruto?" Rand asked

"Naruto." Allen nodded

Rand walked over to Allen and smiled as the clones dispelled while pants formed on Rand's lower half, "Seems you've made quite the life for yourself. Hello ladies."

The girls all waved at Allen who looked to Rand who smirked, "We were celebrating." Rand said

"I'd say. I need your help." Allen said getting to the point

"With what?"

"A wave of antimatter is sweeping across the multiverse. It's already taken out Earth 38, and my own." Allen said causing Rand to frown

"I can't help you. I pretty much sealed off this universe from the multiverse so they wouldn't find me." Rand said

"They?" Allen asked with a raised eyebrow

"That's right, you don't know about the Citadel of Naruto's." Rand nodded walking to the bar

"I'm sorry, the what?" Allen asked

"Basically when a Naruto reaches the height of his power in his original world he is plucked from that world and placed onto the citadel to be able to properly learn to use that power, you destroyed the Elemental Nations when you and Kaguya fought so you haven't reached your prime yet. Basically, the Citadel is our gift for being the Child of Prophecy. Naruto's go there learn, and go to other worlds."

"What's the point of that?" Allen asked

"To find happiness. Some like myself don't particularly like the worlds we are put into and don't return to the Citadel willingly but the rule is simple you are giving a world that you have to bring peace to in any way you can then you will be able to pick a world you wish to go to if that one doesn't work out. You know what happened with Earth X, that was my first world and I abandoned it, there are consequences for that.'

"Every Naruto in the multiverse is given a shit origin story, Kaa-san, and Tou-chan die behind Obito's attack. For some it's on the day we are born for others it's on the day their younger sibling is born and that sibling dies or is kidnapped immediately after. Some worlds they live but their Naruto is neglected behind Jiraiya believing their siblings to be the Child of Prophecy and that all attention needs to be on them. Naruto's have all either been abandoned, neglected, abused or handed over to Danzo. A few even become orange wearing fools who want to be Hokage after being lied to their entire lives by the people they call family and belittled by those they call friends and see Sasuke as a brother while forgiving Obito for what he did."

Allen raised an eyebrow at that

"I killed each of those myself." Rand smiled before he placed a hand on Allen's shoulder, "When I got here I decided that I wasn't leaving so as I made myself Nathan Rand a few years later I set up a barrier that was impenetrable to everyone but you seemed to have become more intended with the Speed Force that you slipped in through it."

"Basically what your saying is that you can't leave even if you wanted to." Allen said getting a nod from Rand, "Do you think the Citadel will help?"

"Doubt it, you won't even have access to it until you've reached your maximum potential in your first world and since technically you never brought peace to the Elemental Nations you are still in your first world. The overseers won't reach out or help in any way until you have completed all requirements for entry." Rand said

Allen groaned, "Fuck. Shit well, maybe I can stay in this one when all is said and down." He said before he looked over to the girls and smiled, "I might like it here."

"You might but there is already another of us running around in this universe and the powers that be can barely handle two of us running around a third would make a gasket."

Allen smirked and nodded, "Alright, I should get back. Good to see you again." Allen said as he and Rand hugged, "Your Kara would be proud of you."

Rand smiled and nodded as they separated, "Bye girls." Allen said

"Bye." They all said

"Mmm-hmm." Allen shook his head before he sped off

Rand sighed, and looked to the girls, "So where were we?" He asked smiling as he made new clones and advanced

Waverider

Ray looked at his doppelganger a Clark Kent aka Superman from Earth 96, "So, uh, do you have a gluten sensitivity too?"

"No. Not that I know of." Kal said

Lois walked in with baby Johnathan, "There's someone I want you to meet."

Kal smiled, "Hi there, handsome guy." He said palming the child's head, "Wow. He looks just like my son Jason."

"Well done. You have succeeded in finding the Paragon of Truth." Monitor said nodding as everyone looked to Lex who was in a wheelchair glaring at them, "

"Ok. Well, we still only have 3. Bruce Wayne wasn't the Paragon of anything, so-" Kara began before she noticed Kal, "Whoa, Ray. You are looking jacked."

"No, no, no, no. This is your cousin sort of." Clark said as Kara raised an eyebrow

"Ok. Uh, so Batman tried to kill Kara, and now he's dead, so we're doomed." Kara said

"We shall see. I believe Dr. Palmer's and Lex Luthor's work is now finished."

"At least I think it is. I've never actually built a Paragon detector before." Ray said

"Just turn it on." Lex grouched

"Uh, okay. This will be the trial run to find the final 3. Everyone might want to take a step back." Ray said as everyone did so while Naruto walked in behind Kara

"Any luck?" She asked

"Met a Kryptonian doppelganger but he had his kids didn't want to take him away, and Naruto of Earth X has made sure he can't leave his new Earth, not that he would want to." Naruto sighed

The detector beeped and everyone looked at the screen, "And which Earth is that?" Lois asked

"None of them. That's us, this ship. Apparently, there are still a few bugs.' Ray sighed

"Your machine works just fine. That light is the Paragon of Courage." Monitor said

"Well, Bruce's body isn't on the ship, so;"

"No, but you are. I said the path to Earth-99 would lead you to the Paragon, and that has come to pass. You are the Bat of the future, Kate Kane. You are the Paragon of Courage." The monitor said as Kate looked at him in surprise

"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that another light?" Naruto asked

Everyone looked closer and blinked, "Your right but I can't get any more specific than this at the moment." Ray said

"Where's Cisco?' Naruto asked

"Someone call for backup?" Cisco asked appeared in a flash with Frost, Iris, Ralph, and Barry.

"Cisco, thank goodness. I need another genius intellect, stat."

"That's why I'm here." Cisco smiled walking over

"Holy all-star squadron." Ralph said causing everyone to look at him, "Hi, hi, how are ya? Ralph Dibny, Elongated Man. Ready to help kick butt."

"Ignore him. It's his first crossover." Frost said

"Hm, listen, the antimatter wave is still ripping its way across the multiverse. We have to get everyone we can to safety."

"Calculations still show that Earth-1 will be the last place for the wave to hit." Cisco said

"I just heard from Alex and Brainy on Earth-1.

Every one we saved from Earth-38 is still accounted for." Kara added

then we should bring as many people to Earth-1 as we can in the time being." Barry said

"Let's get a rescue team together, save who we can across the multiverse. I can use my psychic abilities to stay in connection with the Waverider." J'onn said

"And I'll go as well." Kal said

"I'll run comms and keep everyone updated." Lois nodded

"Supergirl?" Clark asked his cousin

"I'll stay here. We have to find a way to get our world back." Kara said getting a nod as the Supermen J'onn and Lois left

Cisco and Ray after some tinkering got their attention, "Hey, I think we did it. I think we fixed it."

Everyone walked over and a photo of Kal, Kara, Kate, and Sara appeared, "Guys, we already know all this." Kate said

"It's buffering, so maybe a little patience." Cisco replied

J'onn appeared as the Paragon of Hope, "Huh. Why am I not surprised?" Kara asked herself

Barry appeared as the Paragon of Love, "That's new." He muttered looking to Iris who smiled at him

Naruto appeared as the Paragon of Life, "Hm, interesting." He muttered before some unknown guy appeared as the Paragon of Humanity

"Uh, who the hell is that guy?" Ralph asked

"Dr. Ryan Choi, physics professor at Ivy Town University on our Earth." Cisco said

"Well, I guess we know our next stop. Ray, Ralph?" Iris asked

"Ivy Town. It's my old stomping grounds. Let's go." Ray smiled walking off with Iris and Ralph

"With all the Paragons identified, our next priority is determining how to stop the antimatter wave." Monitor said

"All for that but where is Lyla?" Naruto asked

"Harbinger could very well be with my adversary The Anti-Monitor."

"The Anti-Monitor is that, uh, set in stone, or can we workshop that a little bit?" Cisco asked

"This is why I have been preparing all of you testing and pushing you to your limits. I needed your courage, your honor, your strength of will, even the truth of your convictions everything that makes you the greatest heroes on this Earth or any other because that's what it will take to defeat our opponent." Monitor said

"And what exactly does this guy want?" Frost asked

"To eliminate the multiverse and replace it with another universe."

"One that he can control just like every other megalomaniac." Naruto sighed

"I should've foreseen my connection with Harbinger could be perverted to his ends."

"Should have? Just tell us how to get her back." Barry frowned

"I want to find her just as much as the rest of you, but I cannot rewrite what has already been written. I can only attempt to save what remains." Monitor said

Cisco's tablet rung, "Cisco, maybe you should call Kamilla back?" Naruto asked

"No, no, no. That wasn't a phone call. I'm triangulating anti-matter wave particles on the Earth that are left."

"Why?" Barry asked

"I'm trying to locate the source of the wave and according to this, it's hidden in a subterranean region right in our own backyard." Cisco said before he began to walk off, "Meet me in the cargo bay in five."

Later, Earth 1

Naruto, Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin landed in a tunnel before Naruto zipped away, "Where did Nate race off to?" Frost asked

"Perimeter search makes sure this isn't a trap set up by the Anti-Monitor." Barry said

"That name makes me wanna barf." Cisco said causing Frost and Barry to smile, "Let's just get to Nash's worksite."

"Right this way." Frost said

The trio walked over to Nash worksite to see symbols on the wall, "Huh. That's new." Barry said

"We gotta get in there." Frost sighed when a yellow flash caught their attention

"Who's there?" Barry asked as they all were on guard when Nash stepped forward

"Nash, is that you?" Frost asked

"I am no longer Nash, I am Pariah. And I'm here to bear witness." Pariah said

"To what?" Cisco asked

"Tragedy." Pariah said before Cisco began to look over his new outfit

"Mm-hmm, new name, new suit guess no one's consulting me anymore, huh?" Cisco asked

"Wait, what exactly happened?" Frost asked

"I searched these tunnels as Nash for Mar Novu to kill him, expose him as a false god, and now I'm being controlled by another god."

"And that's the Anti-Monitor?" Barry asked

"He laid a perfect trail for me to follow, but all along, he was manipulating me so that he could gain a foothold in this universe." Pariah/said

"Why didn't you resist him?" Nash asked

"His will was too strong and now I am forced to bear witness as he destroys the world after world." Pariah said

"That's why we're gonna stop him." Barry frowned before he pointed to the door, "Now can you open that door?"

"I cannot. My memories as Nash are somehow lost to me as Pariah, but you can."

"By vibing those memories." Cisco nodded before he placed two fingers to Pariah's head

"What do you see?" Frost asked

"Away in." Cisco said

Naruto arrived, "Perimeter's clear. There's no sign of any Quantum Tower on Earth-1." He said to Pariah, "What are you doing here, Pariah?"

"Behind this wall his domain." Pariah said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

*What?"

"What Mr. Green Jeans is trying to say is once we get inside, we can actually stop the anti-matter wave right at the source."

"All right, let's do it." Naruto said

Cisco turned to the symbols and touched them in a random order before the wall parted

The team entered and looked around, "Whoa. This place has some crazy vibrational frequency surging through it." Cisco said

"This place is the nexus between the anti-matter universe and your own. Behold, Anti-Matter Cannon this is the source of the wave." Pariah said as they came to what looked like a treadmill with a blur on it

"Guys, I think this blur is alive." Frost said

"Let me check it out." Frost said

Barry raced forward and saw the blur was actually Jay Garrick before Barry bounced off the forcefield,

"Barry!" Cisco called as everyone walked over to him, "What happened?"

"It's a force field. I couldn't get through. It's Jay Garrick. He's trapped on that treadmill."

"How did he get here?"

"He was taken and the Anti-Monitor corralled his speed, used it to build his Anti-Matter Cannon, test-fired it destroying your Earth and Earth-2."

Naruto frowned, "Harry's gone?" Cisco asked shocked

"Jesse." Frost said sadly

"Pariah, how do we stop the cannon?" Naruto asked

"The force field that contains this is anti-matter based. As such, anything made of positive matter cannot penetrate it." Pariah said

"We have to get the Flash off that treadmill." Barry said looking to Cisco who nodded

Cisco opened a breach for Barry who sped in and created another so Barry who tackles Jay fell into another and was spat out onto the floor

"Thank you for the reprieve. But you gotta put me back on it." Jay said as Barry and Naruto helped him up

"Guys."

The wave of Anti Matter was sucked back into the cannon, that began to spark

"The Anti-Monitor designed that treadmill with a failsafe so that if a speedster ever got off of it, it would erupt, destroying all remaining Earths at once." Jay panted

"We only have a few minutes. Pariah, how do-" Naruto began but saw Pariah missing, "Pariah? Where'd he go?"

"Put me back on that treadmill." Jay said

"Your kidding right, you're exhausted." Naruto said

"We'll find another way." Barry said before sharks got their attention as an electrified Jefferson Peirce aka Black Lightning walked out from the back,

"Where am I?"

"Who are you?"

"Jefferson?" Naruto asked

"Send me back to Freeland now!" Jefferson yelled

"Hey, we didn't bring you here." Naruto said sensing the confrontation about to happen,

"Then who did?"

"I did." Pariah said appearing beside Jefferson, "I brought you here to save lives."

"Who the hell are you people?" Jefferson asked

"I am Pariah. This is Jefferson Pierce. On his Earth an educator, a father, and a hero."

"What do you mean, my Earth?" Jefferson asked

"There are multiple Earths, Jefferson many Earths like this one. On mine, you had a brother named Joe." Naruto said causing Barry to look at him in surprise

"Your Earth has just been destroyed by a wave of anti-matter."

"So so Lynn, my girls?" Jefferson asked shocked

"They're gone. I transported you here to help us save humanity." Pariah said only for Jefferson to grab his collar

'You should've saved my family, not me! Not me!" Jefferson screamed

'Jeff, I'm so sorry. Right now we need your help to stop this anti-matter wave. I know l how you're feeling, but think about what they would want you to do right now?"

"What do you need from me?" Jefferson asked releasing Pariah

"That machine behind you is the source of the anti-matter wave. We have to disable it, but we can't get near it. Can you contain that much energy?" Barry asked

"Let's find out." Jefferson said walking forward as he rotated his shoulders and with an extension of his hands he called upon his to draw energy from the conductors

"While he is doing that let's find a way to permanently stop the wave." Naruto said getting nods before they all began to look around for anything of substance with Cisco and Frost on the computer

"Guys!" Cisco yelled getting their attention, "Reversing the treadmill's directional velocity could make the anti-matter wave recede and funnel back into the speed cannon-"

"Destroying the machine and the wave and ending this once and for all." Naruto said

'Freeing me from the Anti-Monitor's control." Pariah said before they all looked to Jefferson who grunted as he began to smoke

"Jeff where's the future?" Naruto asked

Jefferson looked at him, "Right here." He said

"Whose life is this?" Naruto asked

"Mine."

"What are you gonna do with it?"

"Live it by any means necessary." Jefferson said his eyes glowing as he began to draw more and more energy at a faster rate

Naruto smiled before Barry who had entered Flashtime with Cisco and Frost who returned to Caitlin walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder

"Sorry, Nate, but this has to happen." Barry said placing a hand on Naruto's heart causing him to jolt as he began to feel weak and drained

"Barry, what are you doing?"

"I watched you train in the speed force and picked up your sited stealing trick. I'm momentarily stealing your speed. This is what I've been running toward since I became the Flash. I know that you will watch over our family and friends. I love you, man."

"Bar-" Naruto fell as Barry's eyes filled with orange electricity walked over to Jefferson and stopped him

"You're a true hero, Jefferson. I can't thank you enough." Barry smiled before he looked to the sluggish Naruto who was trying to stand and looked to Cisco

"Open the breach." Barry said smiling, and Cisco with tears in his eyes did so

"No!" Naruto yelled as Barry sped in and was now on the treadmill running

Naruto grunted as he got to his feet, "He's gonna die, Cisco!"

"We promised him we wouldn't try to save him." Cisco said

"I didn't." Naruto growled before the room shook

"We can't stay here." Cisco said

"Let's go." Caitlin said

"No." Naruto said stumbling forward before Jay pushed Cisco's arm away

"We have to go."

"No! I'm not leaving him!" Naruto yelled before Jay grabbed his arm and turned him to him

"Nathan, let's go!" Jay said dragging Naruto to the portal but Naruto fought against him so Cisco opened a breach beneath him and they all fell through it

Barry smiled as he ran, remembering meeting Iris, his happy moments with Joe, and the team before he vanished and the treadmill began to spark and exploded

Waverider

The team was wondering what happened as the wave of antimatter suddenly vanished, "They did it." Clark smiled

Everyone looked over when a breach appeared and the others landed and everyone saw their sad faces, "Guys, the antimatter wave is gone."

"So is Barry." Naruto said looking to Iris, "He sacrificed himself to destroy the cannon."

Iris began to cry before Naruto brought her into a hug, as everyone had a moment of silence for Barry, when Lyla appeared her eyes glowing white, "It is time to end the age of heroes and everything you hold close."

"Lyla?" Sara asked

"That is no longer harbinger. She has been taken by -"

"The Anti-Monitor." Naruto glared

"Murderer!" Kal yelled running forward with playmaker but the possessed Harbinger sent him flying with a backhand

"This is for my girls." Jefferson said about to attack but Harbinger clenched her fist and everyone found themselves unable to breath

Monitor looked to Pariah as he saw everyone else trying to breathe, "The fate of all humanity lies with you now, Pariah."

"What can I do?" Pariah asked

"You will know when the moment arrives."

Monitor and HARBINGER glared at one another, Mobius told Monitor how foolish he has been for trying to stop him. The Monitor tells Mobius it was foolish to allow his creation in the first place. The two begin to attack each other with their power in the form of bright energy being forced in the other's direction. Unfortunately, Mobius won and was able to destroy Novu, and take his powers.

Harbinger's eyes glowed and the Antimatter reappeared and swallowed Earth 1, "Alert. Earth-1 is gone."

Everyone stood up, "We're all that's left?" Naruto said frowning,

"It is done. The infinite Earths are gone. Soon only the anti-matter universe will remain."

"Warning. The anti-matter wave will hit the ship in 28 seconds." The AI said

"I know what I must do." Pariah said his hands glowing yellow

Naruto glared at Harbinger and was about to attack when he was outlined with yellow energy and vanished followed by Kal, Kara, Sara, Ryan Choi, Kate, and J'onn

"Where did you send them?" Harbinger asked

"Somewhere you can't touch 'em." Pariah said

"Wherever they are, they're gonna fight you." Iris glared

"By any means necessary." Clark said

"To their very last breath." Jefferson added before the Antimatter wave swallowed the ship

Vanishing Point

Naruto looked around at the destroyed structure around him, 'What the hell just happened?" He asked

"Where are we?" Kara asked walking up

"This is the Vanishing Point." Sara said in surprise

"What does that mean?" Kate asked

"It's a point outside of time and space."

"What happened to the Waverider and the others?" Kara asked

"The Anti-Monitor he used Harbinger to attack us. Pariah must have sent us here knowing that the Anti-Monitor couldn't follow."

"Well, we have to go back. We have to go back right now!" Naruto said

"Naruto, we can't. They're gone." J'onn said

Kal suddenly groaned as red light burst from his form, "Something's wrong." He said

"Kal? Kal?" Kara asked watching as he fell go a knee before she caught him

"Something's wrong. I can't. Fix it.

Fix it." Kal said as the red light continued to go overtake him

"What do I do?" Kara asked

Naruto pulled her back was Kal was completely swallowed by the red light and a completely healed Lex Luthor was in his place

"Oh, I am so happy that worked."

"Lex, what did you do?"

"Well, while I was left on my lonesome I took a leek into the Book of Destiny and I saw you seven Paragons due to be stranded at the Vanishing Point, and I thought destiny could use a little rewrite." Lex said holding a piece of paper from the book

"Too bad, you'll die here." Naruto glared walking forward but Kate got on his way

"Hey, is that any way for the Paragon of Life to talk?' She asked

" The 7 of us are all that's left, what exactly do we need with a racist?"

"I resent that, I'm not racist." Lex said

"You hate anything that isn't human. And then you hate a majority of them seeing everyone as beneath you. Your a psychopath an intelligent psychopath but a psychopath all the same."

"We know but he's a paragon now we can use his knowledge." J'onn said causing Naruto to frown and looked, Lex

"I'll hold onto this." Naruto said holding up the page from the book of destiny causing Lex to pat his pocket and glared at Naruto who turned to speed off but stopped in surprise seeing Oliver wearing a green cloak

With Anti Monitor

The Anti Monitor was in glaring at the millions of Earth's that existed and were protected from his Anti-Monitor wave before he looked up to the structure hovering above him as on he saw millions of Naruto's glaring down at him,

With a snort Mobius turned and left not interested in starting anything with the Citadel, he would leave them alone and start his plans for his new universe but not before he found those Paragons

Vanishing Point

Everyone looked at Oliver in shock, "The Speed Force is the key to saving you. It's the key to saving everyone." He said in a disembodied voice

"Oliver?" Sara asked

"Yes and no. It's complicated."

"Nice outfit." Ryan said smiling, "Very sith."

"I am Oliver Queen, but I'm also something more. Some might call me a ghost, a Spectre that's in tune with the entire multiverse." Oliver said

"So there's still a multiverse out there?" Naruto asked

"No. It's gone, replaced with its antithesis." Oliver said

"An anti-matter universe." Kara frowned

"Which we need to prevent from happening.

Right now, the Anti-Monitor is at the Dawn of Time, fighting to make permanent his destruction of worlds."

"Then we go there, and we end him." Naruto said

"He's extremely powerful."

"So are we." Naruto said his eyes flashing to his white Rinnegan with golden tomoe before he took everyone and ran into the Speed Force

Dawn of Time

Appearing on a mountain range everyone looked around, when Oliver spoke, "All of you, listen to me. This is why you were selected.

You're Paragons."

"Yeah. I'm still a little unclear on what all that means." Ryan said

"It means you're powerful enough to hold the line, to buy us the time we need."

"To do what?" Kara asked

"Rebirth the universe." Oliver said causing everyone to share a glance,

"What, like, a do-over?" Sara asked

"The Dawn of Time is the only place it can happen. I'll light the spark, you fan the flame."

"And how do we do that?" Lex asked

"You'll know when it's time."

A shriek caused everyone to loom over to the Mobius with his army of Shadow Demons, "Some fates are to-"

Naruto suddenly punched Mobius in the face, a shockwave occurred as Mobius flew away from the punch before Naruto pursued him

The others ran to the Shadow Demons that tried to go after Naruto and their master

Mobius landed with a grunt and stood up and quickly shot a beam of antimatter at Naruto, who ducked below it as he ran forward and grabbed Mobius' leg and yanked it up sending Mobius into the air spinning before he slammed a Rasengan into him and drove him down into the ground

Standing up as Mobius glared at him from the crater, Naruto returned the glare, "Your cannon killed my brother."

Naruto took a step but pillars of antimatter shot from the ground and he reacted quickly flipping back away and landed before Mobius was on him amd quickly Naruto dodged to the right and punched Mobius in the ribs and when the cosmic being went to tumble away Naruto caught him by the arm and spun at super speed and tossed him but Mobius fired a bullet of Antimatter that struck Naruto who grunted as he landed harshly ground and clutched his chest

Mobius landed on top of Naruto and began to punch him repeatedly but found himself in a full nelson as Naruto substituted himself with a boulder

Naruto's lightning turned orange as he used the strength force before he saw a beam of energy in the distance piercing the skies

Releasing Mobius who stumbled, Naruto spun him around and at super speed wrote a seal on his chest

Mobius grunted in surprise when he found he couldn't move, "What is this?"

"That is a seal, it's using your own life force to power itself and it's currently looking to a place that will hold you for eternity." Naruto said before the seal pulsed, "And its found one."

Mobius yelled as he vanished in a flash before Naruto sped to the team to see the Shadow Demons exploding, "So this is what being a hero feels like. Interesting."

"Where's Oliver?" Sara said

"There!" Kate said pointing to the beam of white light

"Oliver." Sara whispered in worry

"What is that?" Ryan asked

"He said "I'll light the spark" "While you fan the flame."

"We are the paragons of something so just think about that. Humanity, truth, love, destiny, honor, courage, life, and hope." Naruto said before they all stood together and focused while the beam got brighter before everything went dark

Central City, Earth Prime

Naruto, Kara, and Sara gasped awake and looked at each other to find each other naked, "Again?" Kara asked

"What the hell happened?" Naruto asked getting off the bed and grabbing his pants

"I dont know." Kara said

The three walked out to find themselves in Naruto's home, with personal pictures of Sara, Kara, Caitlin, Felicity, Iris, and Linda as they walked down the stairs to see Nora helping Caitlin sit Dash in his highchair as Linda made breakfast

"Guys?" Naruto asked shocked

*Hey, dad. Aunt Kara, Aunt Sara." Nora smiled before Naruto zipped across the room and hugged her tightly

Finished

The last episode of Crisis was boring in my opinion, so I decided to do this.

Barry died in Crisis. Naruto's Earth has merged with Kara's and Sara's

Naruto keeps his girls and is now with Kara and Sara.


End file.
